Parallel Parenting
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Summary: Parenting can be a hard job to tackle, but it can be harder when you are parallel parenting between twins. Whatever will these two do with the girls they love corrupting their lives? Banner by: HeartForTwilight Productions. As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are, at the start of story number 50 ... can you believe it? We want to thank all of our loyal followers for your excitement in our new story starting. The group on Facebook has been anticipating this story's arrival for a while. Feel free to join us on Facebook, at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**

 **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **All things Twilight belong to Ms. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. Also please not that Six Flags Great America in Illinois does not have the Safari Adventure, but in this story it does. The story line of this fiction belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT, and any use or reproduction without permission is not allowed. All other things, such as songs, movies, restaurants, foods, companies, etc. solely belong to the owner of those companies or people and no infringement is intended in our use.**

 **Update schedule will be Mondays. Without further ado, here is the start and we'll see you at the end.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter: 1**

 **EPOV**

"Watch the Volturi Market, I have a feeling that it's going to take a jump, and then quickly decline. It will come back up and surpass where it's at now; just hold out for it to go back up. Don't jump the gun or panic," I order Jasper without looking at him. "You also have to meet with Marcus early next week. Make sure you don't say anything to Marcus about Aro, or our dealings with him." My eyes rise to see Jasper rolling his eyes at me, but he seems to be writing down everything I have said.

"Tanya, I want you to keep a personal eye on Angela while I am out of the office."

Tanya, who seems to be holding a chuckle, nods at me, when she sees that I am looking at her, she straightens her face. As I start to speak again, Tanya holds up her hand.

"Sir, with all due respect, Jasper has done this before; he has worked for you for thirteen years. As for me, I know the protocol for running your office when you are not here … I can do it even when you are here. As for Angela, things will be dealt with accordingly. Now it's almost four, get your briefcase, and go pick up Cordie and be gone. I don't want to see you back in this office until next Wednesday."

My eyes seem to flash between her and Jasper. I know she's right in what she said. Jasper has been my friend all of my life; he is even married to my little sister. He started to work for me when I wanted to branch out from my family business, and try my hand at the Chicago Mercantile Exchange. Thankfully, it turned out that I am just as good at trading commodities as I am at working as the CEO of my family business.

Tanya—she has been my personal assistant and secretary for sixteen years. She was the one that helped turn me from a cocky young twenty-year-old, who wanted respect without earning it, into the now thirty-six-year-old, well-respected businessman I am today.

Tanya stands up with her arms open. "Now come and give me some lovin' and then go."

I laugh shaking my head. Tanya is a lovely woman, and completely irreplaceable. She stands about five-feet-ten, and is rather slender. Her golden hair is down to the middle of her back, and she has soft delicate features. In no way does she appear to be the sixty-year-old that she is.

I wrap my arms around her; she is very much a second mother to me. "Take care of Jasper, too; make sure Alice doesn't drive him completely nuts in my absence."

Tanya chuckles. "I will try, but be warned, I told him to slip her some sleeping pills."

My eyes flash to Jasper who just glares at me, but he knows I am right. Being her brother, I grew up with Alice and love her dearly, but she is trying even to a person who has the best of patience. She's always been a small girl, standing only five-feet tall, but she has ADHD which at times, makes her seem ten-feet tall. It is like she only has a 'go' setting; there is no 'pause' or 'off'. She just opened her own beauty shop two weeks ago, and we can see that the more she works, the more her ADHD tics come out. There is a high chance the four days I will be away, she will be awake and on the go most of the time. We all know this is not something Alice can control; it sadly controls her. Over the years she has started to take actions, before things get too bad, but sometimes it seems to be something that just needs to break out of her.

"She's fine; she'll be fine. Dad said he'll have Caius check her over if she gets more hyper," Jasper tells me, and I nod at him. He is a very good friend, and a great husband to Alice. He is calm and laid back; he is the Yin to her Yang. They are exact opposites in most things. She is hyper and always on the go, while he is cool, calm, and collected. She's a tiny thing, and he towers over her by more than a foot in height. Best of all, no matter how neurotic Alice is or can be, he seems to have the power to calm her down with merely a touch. It sometimes seems as if he is the one who holds the power to her missing off switch.

"See you on Wednesday," I smile walking out the office without looking back.

I head to the company daycare center which is open to all of the staff during school holidays, and for younger children that aren't old enough for school.

As I walk through the room, my eyes scan the area seeing Cordie sitting quietly by herself playing. Like normal, she chooses to play alone, and I let out a sigh as I walk to her.

"Cordie?" I say as I bend down. She turns to face me and her whole face lights up with her smile.

"What did you do today?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Just played," she says in her sweet voice.

I nod at her and look around seeing there are several paintings hanging up to dry.

"Did you paint today?" I ask with a smile, but she shakes her head.

"No, I didn't want to ruin my clothes."

I hold back my sigh, and force a smile on my face. Cordie has always been unwilling to get dirty. I'm not sure if it's because of the kind of clothes she wears, or she just doesn't like to. There is also the fact she is a rather shy girl and I worry that she will never try to make friends.

"Are you ready to go home?" She smiles placing the doll she was playing with back where it belongs. She may have social issues with being shy, but she has always been a rather clean and tidy child.

Her hand slips into mine, and we walk to the main desk. After signing her out, Kate takes off the security tag that each child wears when they are here. If a child is taken out of the daycare with the security tag still on, the elevators stop running immediately, and the stairwell doors lock. Once those doors lock and the elevators shut down, only security can open or restart them.

"See you later, princess," Kate whispers as she kisses Cordie's cheek.

Cordie gives Kate a smile, but hugs closer to my side.

"Thank you, Kate. Just a reminder, Cordie will not return until Wednesday; we are going on a short vacation."

"Yes, I have that down in the books. I hope you guys have a great time. Cordie, you will really enjoy Six Flags; it's so much fun," Kate says enthusiastically.

Kate is the manager of the daycare, and treats all of the children as if they are her own. She knows Cordie is shy, and never pushes her to feel uncomfortable. It was after talking to her, that I decided to get season passes and take Cordie to the amusement park. Kate thinks seeing me have fun there, may help her open up a little further. Since school starts soon, I want her to try breaking out of her shell a little more.

We leave the daycare and take the elevator down to the ground floor. When the doors open, I scan my card and wave at Garrett. Garrett is Kate's husband, and is the head of security for the building. Between the required scan to enter or leave the building as well as the tags the children wear upstairs, I never worry about Cordie's safety. Cordie and I walk out of the office building hand-in-hand.

Cordie isn't my biological daughter. I adopted her six years and two months ago when she was only four months old. It was the year before when my sister had her son, Colton, that I had a strong urge to be a father. There was no special woman in my life, and I hadn't had a long-term girlfriend in many years. I tried to think of ways that I could be a father. I even thought about asking a woman to have a baby for me, but that seemed wrong on so many levels.

Tanya suggested that I adopt. She told me that she had been adopted, and knew I could give a child a happy and loving life. I started to regret it, after starting the process. I thought after a while there was no way I would be granted a child. After all, I was turning thirty and single; there had to be hundreds of couples on the list before me.

On the first day of March six years ago, I was told about a young woman who had had a baby. She was addicted to drugs, and had given up the rights to her child. They went on to tell me that the baby was only two weeks old, having been born premature. The baby was small, and had issues as it was addicted to heroin. The counselor from the agency called to ask if I would consider taking on a child with these issues. The funding for the child was running low, and it seemed no one wanted her due to her medical issues. I immediately agreed to start the process to adopt her. In hopes that it would help my case, I took over all of her medical costs, and made sure a specialist was in charge of her care. I still didn't think anything would come of it, but on my thirtieth birthday, the Illinois Department of Children and Family Services placed her in my care.

The day that the counselor brought the baby to my home and placed the small bundle in my arms, my heart melted. I never believed it when people said they fell in love at first sight, but that day changed my mind. It took me almost three days to name her. I finally chose Cordelia Faith Cullen. Of course, Alice complained right away that it was too long, so she quickly decided we should all call her Cordie for short.

Even with DCFS placing her with me, and the courts allowing me to adopt her, I've always had the fear that someone will try and take her away from me. To this day, I still worry that one day her mother will come back and take her from me. I guess when you adopt a child there is a piece of you that always worries, and I'm not sure my worry will ever stop.

Thankfully, Cordie only had medical issues during the first year of her life. Under the care of doctors and the love of our family, she has blossomed into a beautiful, healthy—but shy—little girl. She is now six, and it is hard to believe how fast she is growing up. She has long brown hair, which I have been forbidden to cut by my mother and sister. Her face is almost heart-shaped, and oddly her left eye is green and her right one is blue. The doctor told me this was nothing to worry about. Personality wise, she is not only shy, but also hesitant to do or try new things. With her starting first grade in a few days, I'm hoping she will be able to cope, make friends, and that other kids will not bully her.

I had enrolled her in Kindergarten at a local Montessori school. I had extensively researched schools and the Montessori way of teaching seemed to be a great option. However, being shy and having the tendency to close in on herself, it was not a good fit for her. I talked with my parents and they advised me to check into a few of the private schools in the North Shore area where our home is located. We live in the suburb of Winnetka, close to my entire family so we started searching there first.

During our search, we found a wonderful private school called North Shore Country Day School. It is a private school, where Cordie can attend throughout her entire academic career, until she goes to college. The tuition alone is more than the average person makes in a year, so there will likely be fewer riffraff. Since I worry about bullies, it was one of the first things I addressed when speaking with the headmaster during our initial meeting. I don't want Cordie's shyness to cause her grief. I saw the way bullying had hurt my sister, and I will not allow my child to be treated that way. If she is bullied or there are any other problems in school, I've told Cordie she can always come to me and I will protect her. I hope she knows she can always count on me, but as she gets older, I know that's something she may find hard to do.

With that being said there are times I think she is missing out by not having a mother, but it's not something I can change. I have dated a few women, but as Cordie hasn't taken to any of them, my relationships have been short lived. Cordie is my number one priority, and I will always put her above all else. I wanted her. I took an oath the day I found out about her to always be there for her, and that is something I am planning on always doing.

 **~P.P~**

I hear the alarm – knowing it will not stop until I get up and turn it off. Groaning as I get up and walk over to it, my bones creak and crack. With each step, I am feeling my full thirty-six years of life. I switch it off, and head back to bed sitting on the edge.

"See, Daddy, I told you by moving your alarm away from your bed it will help you wake up," Cordie says with a smile. I only grunt in response making her giggle.

"Are you going to give me a morning hug?" I ask her.

She nods, and walks over to me. As I hug her, I pick her up placing her beside me on my bed.

"So, have we packed spare clothes?"

"Yes, we did that yesterday," she answers.

I smile nodding at her. "So, should we get dressed, and get breakfast on the road, or have breakfast here, and then get dressed to leave?"

I always try to let Cordie join in on any decision making that concerns her, too. I think this will help her develop good decision-making skills as she gets older.

Cordie seems to think about it for a few seconds and then looks at me. "Breakfast first is the best idea. You can get cranky when you don't have coffee, and I don't want you getting cranky when you're driving."

I glare playfully at Cordie for a few seconds, but god, does she know me, and she is right. I can get into fits of rage when I have to drive in morning traffic and haven't had time for my coffee first.

"Breakfast first, for my princess and coffee for her cranky daddy," I reply dryly making her yet again giggle at me.

Cordie and I reach the kitchen and I pick her up placing her on the counter. "What should we make today?"

"Pancakes and fruit," she suggests happily.

I nod at her, and grab the box of pancake mix from the cabinet.

"What shape pancakes do you want today?" I ask as I make up the batter.

"Hearts!" she yells and I nod, getting the griddle. I put it on the heat and place the metal heart shape on it. I take the spray and make sure there is a light coating on the surfaces. I use a ladle and pour the batter inside the heart shape. I move my eyes to Cordie who's smiling at the pan. I see the pancake bubble up and I know I can remove the shape. After using tongs to pull out the shape, I flip the pancake.

I make her four mini heart pancakes and myself one regular round one. We move to the table and I get a glass of juice for her and a coffee for myself.

As Cordie eats the last bite of pancake, I give her a look that says I am going to speak and it is important.

"Before we go to get ready, I want to go through some rules with you. First, this place is very busy and there will be lots of people around. I don't want you running off from me; so, you have to walk beside me the whole time.

Cordie nods at me, and I smile at her.

"Remember, stranger danger, and that also includes people that have a uniform on. You will have your Kurio cell in your waterproof necklace pouch at all times. Call me and I will find you if we become separated."

Just last year, I bought this phone as it was deemed the best for a child. The parental controls on it are outstanding, and it has a built-in GPS tracker. I got it so Cordie could always get in touch with me, and I would never have to worry about her being lost.

"If for any reason we do get separated and the cell doesn't work, stay where you are. If you need help, try and get a family to stop and have them call me. Do not go anywhere with anyone at all." I raise my eyebrow at her, so she sees I mean what I am saying.

"The last rule is that I want you to have a good time. This is our last few days of vacation together before school starts."

"I will, Daddy," Cordie says with a smile and moves around the table to hug me. I hug her back and place a kiss on her head.

"Come on, Cordie, we better get dressed; we've got a fun day planned."

I dress in my relaxed jeans, a t-shirt and pair of running shoes. When I get downstairs, I see Cordie has chosen her outfit and I'm not surprised by it at all. For a six-year-old, she is quite the fashionista. Her idea of relaxed amusement park clothing is a pair of white jeans, a pink and white smiley face shirt, and a pink jacket. She is also wearing pink and white crystal covered shoes. They are cute, and should be for what they cost.

"You look pretty, Princess," I say with a smile. I want to ask if she is sure about wearing white, but as she is also wearing pink – her favorite color, I know there is no point. Besides, I don't want her to second guess her choices. Making her self-conscious is not something I ever want to do.

We lock up and walk out to my car hand-in-hand. I strap her into the booster seat and walk around to my door. "Are you ready?" I ask and she smiles nodding. I slip on my shades, and start the car.

We listen to my iPod as I drive the route to Gurnee, Illinois; destination: Six Flags Great America. This will be Cordie's first time visiting the park, and I hope she enjoys it. Every weekend I try to take her somewhere, just the two of us to have fun.

I know some people think that I am spoiling her, but I work all week from eight until four, and the weekend is our time. Since she'll be starting school soon, she won't be downstairs from me during the day. I sometimes spend my lunch break with her, and now if I choose to do that, there will be about a forty-minute commute in rush hour traffic. Not an ideal idea.

I pull into the huge parking lot, and show my season pass since it also covers parking. We arrive an hour before the amusement park opens, so we don't have to fight for a decent parking place. There are still several people here; seems that they have the same idea.

We walk to the gate to stand in the line for season pass holders. I am pleased to see only a few people are in front of us.

"See, it always pays to be early," I tell Cordie with a grin.

"The early bird gets the worm," Cordie giggles and I give her a nod.

"Good morning," the woman says cheerfully. I pass her the printout for the new season passes I purchased, and she scans it. She takes each of our pictures, and prints out our ID cards. She hands them to us, and I place Cordie's in the place for her ID in her waterproof, necklace pouch. I place mine in the waterproof pouch-thing that holds my phone, and I give Cordie a high five.

"Have fun, Mr. Cullen and Miss Cullen. I hope you enjoy your day with us," the lady says after we are all situated.

"We will," I reply walking through the gate.

"Where would you like to go to first?" I ask, holding open a map of the park.

I kneel down a little so that Cordie can look at the map. Her small eyes seem to move around the map a few times, but I just wait—this is her day.

"I want to go to the Safari and Batman rollercoaster," she says with a little jump.

"We'll head to the Batman ride first, and on the way we can stop at any ride you want, how does that sound?"

Cordie smiles and does another jump. As we start to walk, she takes my hand again.

We arrive at the Batman ride, and I sigh seeing that there seems to be a height restriction. "Honey, I don't think you are tall enough," I tell her with a sigh, hating to have her disappointed.

"Can we try, Daddy?"

I smile a little and nod at her.

We stand in the line and when it gets close to the sign, the guy standing there just looks at Cordie. "I'm sorry, you are way too small."

"Oh, please, I can sit really tall," Cordie pleads giving him her big eyes.

He doesn't even smile, and just shakes his head at her. "No … you are too small. Your dad can go if he wants, but you cannot."

I shake my head at him as I force a smile. I know he is just doing his job, but he could have been a little nicer about it.

I take Cordie to some of the smaller rides close by. Thankfully, the rest of the early morning goes by without her being denied any other attractions she wants to ride on. When I feel my stomach starting to rumble, I know that it's time for a break and some food.

"I am starving," I tell Cordie who rolls her eyes at me.

"If you had a proper breakfast, you wouldn't be," she tells me almost using the same tone as my mother.

"Well, I think we should eat now, and go on the safari ride before we go to the waterpark. So, what would you like?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at her. She takes the map from me and looks at the nearby places where we can get something to eat. Cordie again looks closely over the choices and I see her pout. I roll my eyes knowing that she just looked for any place on the map that claimed to sell sushi. She is the only six-year-old I know who will eat sushi, without a fuss. In fact, I'd venture to say she would eat it every day if she could.

"Can we eat here?" I look at the map seeing the place she's pointing to and that it is only a few minutes' walk from where we are.

"Yep, that sounds good to me," I tell her seeing that she picked Capone's Kitchen.

We stand in line as Cordie looks over the pictures on the menu.

"Pizza?" I ask, knowing it will likely be what she orders.

Cordie nods at me. "Yes, I think that sounds good. Can I get extra cheese, along with some chicken, peppers, and mushrooms, but no onions?" she asks sticking her tongue out at the end, making me chuckle a little.

"Yeah, sure, Princess," I tell her.

We get to the end of the line and the woman looks at me with a smile. "What can I get for you?" she asks.

"I'll have three slices of meat feast pizza, and she'll have …" I trail off as the woman just looks at Cordie in surprise.

"Let me guess, she wants the Chicken, mushrooms, peppers, extra cheese, and stay away from the onions slice," the woman says shocking me.

"Oh, how did you know?" Cordie asks her with a large smile.

"Weren't you just in here twenty minutes ago?" the woman looks behind us, and I turn my head seeing there's an empty table where she's looking.

"Nope, it wasn't us, but sounds like my girl's favorite choice of toppings," I tell her looking back.

The woman chuckles. "I guess I may be having a deja vu moment," she says with a shake of her head. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Two Coke-a-colas please," I say and she nods.

"That'll be twenty-two dollars."

I pay the amount and she hands me the receipt showing me my number. I take the receipt to the counter where they will call my number and wait.

"Cordie, why don't you go and get us that table." I tell her, pointing at a two-person table right by the window, where I'll be able to see her as I wait.

My number is called and I take the tray with our pizza and drinks and join her.

Cordie starts to eat her pizza but uses a napkin to hold it. "Would you like for me to get you a fork to eat with?" I ask.

Cordie just looks at me, and then looks around. She nods at me and bites her bottom lip. I wink at her and get up and walk to the counter. I ask for a fork and am given a plastic Spork. Going back, I sit down and give the utensil to Cordie. "Here you are, Princess," I say.

She looks at it funny, and shrugs. I watch her and hold back my chuckles as she tries and fails to cut the pizza with it.

"Daddy, my spoon-fork won't cut my pizza. I think it must be broken," she says.

I shake my head, but keep the smile from spreading into a huge laughing grin across my face. Using my hands, I tear the pizza into small bite size pieces. "There you go, Princess, now you can eat it easier."

"Thank you, Daddy, but no hugging me until you wash your hands."

I move my hands toward her making her shriek a little and giggle. "Daddy, no," she says while still giggling.

I laugh a little as I get some wipes out of our beach bag, and wipe my hands before showing them to her. "Better?"

Cordie nods at me and takes one of the wipes and use it to wipe her already clean face and hands.

I finish my three slices of pizza, but Cordie is still eating her one piece.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm done," she says again wiping her face and hands on a new wipe.

"I think since we've just eaten we should go on the Safari ride now, and let our lunch settle before we go on anymore rides or to the waterpark. After the Safari we can head for the waterpark until it closes, or go on some other rides. We can eat dinner at the waterpark, or leave early and eat elsewhere if you are tired, but you get to decide what we do. If we go to the waterpark, we can always go on a few more rides after it closes before leaving for home. How does that sound?"

"Are we going to see wild animals?" Cordie asks with big eyes.

"We are, that's if we get going," I laugh.

Cordie jumps up, and walks toward the door. I watch as she stops and then comes back to the table.

"Do we need to clean the table first?" she asks.

"We do," I say proud that she knows this is important, and a responsibility we have.

We clean up our mess, and head toward the Safari Off Road Adventure.

Cordie and I get into the Safari truck after a short wait, and then we are moving down a road that is within a large fenced-in area. There are several large pens to keep the predator animals from the others, and each one is really informative.

"Before we enter the lion enclosure, please remember to stay completely inside the truck at all times." The guide says and Cordie taps my arm.

"Why would we get out?" Cordie asks.

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "We don't but some people must try because they want to be closer to the lions."

"That's just silly," she says.

"Yeah, I agree," I tell her. "Do you want to take some photos?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says and I hand her my cell. I smile as I watch her snap picture after picture.

"Daddy, there's a big daddy lion," Cordie tells me in a hushed but excited voice. I feel my heart swell over just how thrilled she is.

"Come take a photo with me and we'll see if we can catch the daddy lion in the background," I say. Cordie nods at me as she climbs into my lap. It takes four tries but I manage to get all three of us in the same photo.

We see all the animals, and even spend time in the petting zoo. After thoroughly washing her hands, using her wipes and hand sanitizer, we leave the Safari section of the park.

"Did you like the Safari?" I ask her as we start to walk toward the waterpark.

"I did," she says and looks around. "Daddy, can that man draw a picture of us?" she asks as she points.

I look to where she is pointing and see a man making charcoal drawings. I see the samples he has behind him, and can see just how talented he is at drawing portraits.

We walk over to him; it doesn't take long before we are sitting in front of him, smiling as he draws us. I am taken by surprise that it only took about twenty minutes and the drawing is stunning.

"Thank you" I say as I pay him, adding a hefty tip. He puts the drawing in a picture tube, and I address the label, having paid extra to have it mailed to me.

"Okay, four more rides, and then the waterpark, what do you think?" I ask.

"Yay!" Cordie yells making me smile again.

It's quite late by the time we get to the waterpark, but I give Cordie her bathing suit and let her use the ladies' changing room. Usually, I would have taken her into the men's room with me, but I feel she's getting too big to do that anymore. There is a family restroom, but the line is long and there are workers cleaning two of them. I know she will need to eat again soon, but after a little water play she will likely be hungrier.

I make sure that I am outside near the pool before she is. I hate it any time I can't see her when we are around this many people. But it is at the same time awkward for me to hang around outside the ladies' changing room. I look around and see we're close to Paradise Pizza, and figure we will likely go there to eat after we swim.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Princess, are you ready to have some fun?" I ask knowing swimming is the one time she always seems to let loose a little.

"Yes," she says jumping up and down. I quickly reapply sunscreen, and make sure her hat is on to protect her nose from burning.

I let Cordie run to the kid's play area. She points to the slide, and I nod. Keeping an eye from the sideline, I frown when she goes in the opposite direction from the slide she pointed at.

"Cordie," I yell no longer seeing her as she goes down the other side. I run to the other side. "Cordie," I yell again when she doesn't reply right away.

"Yeah, Daddy," Cordie says sounding out of breath. I spin around chuckling as I see my sweet girl soaked and smiling.

"Don't go down the slide unless I'm at the bottom of it, you scared me."

She looks at me for a few minutes and then just smiles, "Sorry, Daddy, I won't do it again."

Our time seems to fly by quickly, and all too soon we have eaten, and then enjoyed floating down the lazy river on a raft. They announce that the waterpark will be closing in thirty minutes, and I know it is time to get out.

"I need you to be sure to wash your hair, just like I showed you, and then get it dry under the dryers. Put your wet stuff in the beach bag and I'll meet you back out here when you're done. Be sure to stay at the changing room door if I am not here, but I should be done before you."

I wait until she's back in the changing room, before going to get my own shower which only last a few minutes. I move quickly to the get my clothes and change.

I just walk out the door to see the back of Cordie as she walks away with a woman.

"Hey!" I yell running toward them. "Hey," I yell again, this time grabbing the woman's arm.

"Get your hands off me," she says as she pulls her arm away.

"How about you take your hands off my kid!" I yell back. "Cordie?" I say holding out my hand for her.

"Help!" Cordie yells making me jump a little. "There's a bad man!" she carries on and I just look at her.

"What?"

"What's going on?" One of the two workers who approach us quickly asks.

"This man just grabbed me!" The woman says angrily.

"No! She's trying to kidnap my child!" I tell them pulling out my cell. "See!" I say showing them a photo of Cordie and me on my screen.

"I'm not your child, Mr. Meanie!" Cordie says making me frown. I have never heard her talk like this before.

"You all will have to come with us," the worker says.

"Look she has my child," I tell them again looking at Cordie seeing that this crazy woman has even changed her clothing.

"What did you do with her clothes?" I ask only to see that she's frowning as she's looking behind me.

"What did you do with my daughter's clothes?" I ask again.

"Look behind you," she replies.

"What, so you can run off with my child?" I yell.

Her eyes move to me, and she glares for a few seconds before looking behind me again. "Cordie, your daddy is over here!"

I frown as she yells and waves to someone behind me.

"Mommy, why does that little girl look just like me?" _Cordie_ asks.

What in the hell! Why is she calling this woman mommy?

"Daddy?" I feel strange as I yet again hear Cordie's voice, only now it's coming from behind me. I spin around to see Cordie standing there just looking at us. My eyes seem to go between the two girls who look almost identical.

Suddenly, I notice that the only difference between them are their eyes. Cordie's right eye is blue while the child holding the woman's hand has a left blue eye.

 **~P.P~**

 **Bella POV**

I look at the buildings that I will be working in for the next several years of my life.

"Mom, you know that you have to go into the buildings to actually see them?" I narrow my eyes as I turn around and look at Kassie who's sitting in her booster seat in the back.

I get out the car and let Kassie out of the back passenger door. "So, what do you think so far?" I ask her as we walk up to the main door.

"It looks like a big place. Kind of fancy though," she says while shrugging her shoulders.

"Bella, Kassie," Emmett calls out to us, as he waves from the main entrance of the school.

Emmett McCarty is thirty-six and also the headmaster of the North Shore Country Day School.

I smile as we walk to him. "Good morning, Emmett," I say as he leans in giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Emmie, where's Rosie? Is she hiding under your car again?" Kassie snorts out, and then giggles. She finds it hilarious that Emmett can barely pump gas, yet Rosie was changing his oil while we were at their house talking last time.

Emmett just rolls his eyes at Kassie, knowing she is picking on him. "She's not under my car, but I'm sure she's under someone else's. Moving on, this is Leah and Seth, they are going to show you around, Kassie, so you can see where your classroom and other important rooms are."

I look at the two children and see they look to be around thirteen. I wave at them and then direct my attention to Kassie.

"Please remember to behave. Don't break anything, and that includes your own bones." I tell her showing her with my eyes that I mean business. Not only do I want her to remain in one piece, but I am sure if my insurance company sees another claim on her anytime soon, they will drop us. "Emmett will be taking me on a tour of the facilities and then I will fill out paperwork before working on my classroom," I finish.

"I know," she says with some cheekiness, but I let it slide.

Kassie starts to walk off with Leah and Seth, but turns back and smirks at Emmett. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," she calls and then laughs loudly, causing Leah and Seth to laugh, too.

"I've got to say, Bells, every time I see her, she shows more and more signs that she's just like you were as a kid."

I look at Emmett and nod at him. "I know, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I am really not sure how my mom managed to not kill me when I was her age. Sometimes she is so loud and boisterous, and of course accident prone, too. Thankfully, she has a huge heart and loves me enough to behave when I need her to be, even if it sparks an argument of sorts beforehand."

"She is bound to be a great kid, because she has a wonderful mom like you. Kassie has some attitude, but kids these days need it. I honestly believe that some of your and Kassie's disagreements and head-butting are more because you were her sister first."

"That may well be the reason," I agree as I look toward Kassie, who seems happy, and I suddenly feel sad.

"Come on, Bells, I'll show you around and then take you to your classroom." Emmett says quickly taking a hold of my hand. I take a deep breath and place a smile on my face before walking with him.

As I am taken around the school, I feel the wave of sadness continue to climb up my spine. My parents should be here, not just for me, but for Kassie, too. They should be the ones seeing her new school.

Maybe Emmett's right and the feeling of wanting to throttle Kassie at times, is because we were at first sisters. Sadly for my sweet Kassie, fate took a cruel twist in our lives, and because of it we have become mother and daughter.

My mom Renee always wanted a big family. She was lucky and fell in love with my dad when she was only twenty-one. They married a year and a half after meeting. I was born the following year. Sadly, I wasn't an easy delivery for my mother. Due to complications at birth, she hemorrhaged so badly that she nearly died. In order to save her life, she had to have an emergency hysterectomy.

My mom never held anything against me, but I knew when I grew older that she wanted another baby severely. Her need to be a mother to more children, led to my parents becoming foster parents. I grew up with several children moving in and out of our home. She was always happy around a lot of children, but it was always sad for her, when they had to leave.

There were many children who came in and out of our family home. One thing is certain, my mother and father showed each child what true unconditional love was about. Most of the children they fostered received a chance at a better life, and I believe it was largely due to my parents. My father was great with children, but I know this was mainly because of my mom. My father was an officer of the law, so I believe he helped to instill order in the house. My father was always willing to show the naughty kids the harsh reality of a life of crime. I know one set of older boys who came to live with us, ended up completely changing their lives, one of them is a firefighter and the other is a police officer.

It was February; I was still eighteen and finishing high school when the family social worker stopped by and asked if my parents would be willing to take a baby with problems. She went on to explain that a woman had given birth early to a baby girl, and since she was an addicted drug user, the baby was addicted, too.

My parents quickly agreed to be foster parents to the baby. The worker corrected them, saying they would not foster the child, but they could adopt her if they wanted. This was not a child that would be placed in the foster care system; it was an issue of looking to find someone to adopt the child. The sooner the better as the funding was low and the child needed extra medical help to survive. After my mom stopped crying, she agreed and they started the difficult task of enrolling the baby on their health insurance. This wasn't easy, and they ended up using most of their savings to provide healthcare for the child. But they would have used it all and given up their home if need be just to make sure she was okay.

My mom and dad wanted me to be a part of the adoption and asked me to pick out a middle name for the baby. After meeting her, I came up with Hope. It was fitting because no one should ever give up hope. My parents had hope of having another child after me, and now they were being given that reality. I knew they would never give up hope, so that name seemed fitting. Then on June the twentieth, they were handed their new baby daughter to bring home.

Kassandra Hope Swan was a beautiful baby with a heart-shaped face and strange but beautiful eyes. Her left eye was blue and her right was green; the uniqueness of which only added to her beauty. I was quickly taken in by her and loved her with all my heart.

Despite having been born addicted to drugs, she was oddly a calm baby. She never cried or was super fussy, and was a really great toddler, until she learned to talk. Once she started talking, she never shut up. On my nineteenth birthday she was christened Kassandra Hope Swan in our local church, with me standing there as her Godparent.

Life quickly moved on and I left for college. I missed home and hated living on campus. I missed my parents, but I also missed my little Kassie.

It was just after Kassie's second birthday that I received a call to inform me that both my parents and Kassie were involved in a car accident. By the time I arrived at the hospital both my parents had been pronounced dead. My father had actually died at the scene, and my mom was in surgery for internal injuries, but her body succumbed to them. Kassie was lucky, between the safety seat itself and being in the backseat, she suffered only a few bruises and a cut on her shoulder.

I was able to take Kassie home that same night, but we were both in a bit of a daze. The days that followed our parents' death are still a blur to me. According to their Last Will and Testament, I was to become the guardian of Kassandra Hope in the event that they both died. So at the age of twenty, I was an orphan, and also now the legal guardian of a two-year-old child. A two-year-old child, who, like me, missed her parents terribly.

I was unsure what to do, so I took her back to college with me. I was hoping to find an apartment, and thanks to Rose—who started off as my dorm's Resident Advisor and then slowly became my friend— it worked out. I was able to finish up my second year of college without having to drop out.

It wasn't easy, and I knew the short amount of time I had for Kassie wasn't fair to her. She would cry quite a bit, and clearly missed our parents. It wasn't a hard choice for me to drop out of regular classes and move back home. I didn't have family there, but I did have people that I grew up with that I could lean on.

I took a year off of school, not only to grieve, but to get used to being a mother to a two-year-old. The first year after our parents died was the hardest. Being in the home where I grew up, and where Kassie had lived all of her two years of life helped us, but it also made us realize what we were missing. Everywhere I turned I was reminded of my parents, but at least, I had many family friends to help out if needed. After a year Kassie began calling me Mom, and I knew my parents would want her to have a mom. With that in mind, I applied to adopt Kassie. I still think God must have been on my side because I was granted the adoption, without any issues.

My life was slowly falling into place and I knew it was time to return to college. I was able to complete a large majority of my coursework online. Online was an easy choice, but it took longer to get the mandatory classes completed. Of course there were still classes I had to attend in person, but I could work through them, and still be with Kassie as much as possible.

Overall, things have been hard for the last four years since my parents passed away, but they're starting to look up. Kassie is legally mine, and I was able to pass my classes and obtain my degree in Elementary Education.

I was lucky I had kept in contact with Rose because she was always willing to drop everything and help me when I needed her. She was always at the other end of the phone when I needed to talk. She helped to keep my spirits up and kept me going. The thing I love most about Rose is she refuses to let me mope. Three years ago she met a guy and fell deeply in love with him. Lucky for her, he felt the same way. Emmett is ten years older than Rose, but they just seemed to hit off. It also helped that he was the guy that every girl wanted. He is sweet, smart, sexy, and has a hint of toughness about him that keeps people from questioning his authority. It also helps that he is six-feet-eight and well built. When he's beside Rose, he towers over her six-foot slender frame.

I was the first person she called when he asked her to be his wife. When they were married, I was one of the bridesmaids and Kassie was the flower girl.

Emmett was the one that called me to tell me about the teaching post opening up at his school. I was hesitant as the cost of attending this school was more than my yearly wage at the public school where I was an aide during the last year of college. Emmett sweetened the deal by saying that if I were hired, Kassie could attend free of charge since I was on faculty.

At the interview, I was nervous as all get out. This school was seriously prestigious, and I was unsure they would find me worthy. The interview was last month, and to my surprise I was offered the job. I didn't think I had a chance as I had only recently completed my degree. In addition, my only experience was student teaching, and working as a class aide. I knew Emmett had been in my corner, but I had to answer questions from an entire panel of people at the interview.

Two weeks ago—with the help of Rose and Emmett—we moved closer to the school. Packing up all of our belongings was somewhat sad, and yet the fresh start we were making with our move felt right. I grew up about an hour outside of Chicago, so I'd been here many times, but this area was still new to me. Emmett and Rose helped us find a place to live which was actually not far from the school. Living in one of the nicer suburbs of Chicago is not cheap, but we managed to find a place for less than fifteen-hundred dollars a month. This is going to be a new start for us, and with a lot of hope—as in Kassie's name—we'll do well here. So here I am, twenty-four-years-old and about to put my teaching degree to good use.

"This will be your classroom; you will be teaching First Grade Classroom B. Your daughter Kassandra will be in First Grade Classroom A." Emmett says with a grin and I nod at him.

"Feel free to put up anything you want on the walls. There is, of course, a large stipend as you know to utilize to decorate and hang visual aids. If you need anything that is not on the list of covered items, come to me, and if I think you need it, I will approve it for you. All of your meals are covered during the school year as are our students. If you need anything or have any questions, review the packet on your desk, and you can always come to me if your questions aren't answered." He carries on.

"This is your class list and attendance roster. You will have to check the roster each morning, after each break, and before you release the children to go home."

I look at the names on the roster noting that I will have around fifteen children in my class.

"I know that you were informed in the hiring process, that some of the children who attend this school are from very influential families. Keeping and maintaining attendance records are highly important. Not that the younger kiddos are an issue, but the older ones can be. Since it was needed for the upperclassmen, we do it for all grades. Our security measures include knowing if a child is missing. The kids learn fast and get used to the roll call."

"I understand," I tell him.

"Come on, I'll show you where the kids' lunchroom, teacher's lounge, and my office are located."

I frown simply looking at Emmett as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I ask with a chuckle, making him grin at me. I roll my eyes shaking my head. Emmett's the type of guy who can turn anything you say into an innuendo.

Emmett's office is near the main door of the building, and I am surprised to see he has kids' drawings hanging up in his outer office.

"Nice artwork," I say with a smile.

"The kids love me, what can I say? Now, if you have any problems, personal or work- related, you can come see me and I will help wherever I can."

I chuckle out a forced laugh. "You'll never get me away from your office; I'll be admiring the artwork," I laugh.

Emmett goes inside and sits at his desk as I look over the pictures. I smile at most of them, seeing the kids have all drawn their version of him playing with them on the playground. I look around his office and see a large framed photograph on his desk. I am shocked to see a picture of Emmett, Rose, Kassie, and me from last Christmas.

"Bella, Rose thinks of you as her sister, and in my book that makes you a part of my family. I know we don't really know each other as well as you know Rosie, but I'd like to change that. I have always wanted a little sister who I can take care of as well as make fun of," Emmett winks at me making me snort.

Before I can speak, I hear the running of small feet coming in my direction.

"Mommy!" Kassie yells making me jump and spin around.

I feel my mouth drop open as she's now standing in front of me covered in mud.

"They have a soccer team, Mommy, a real soccer team!"

I look at Emmett to apologize for the mess and see that he looks completely amused.

"I want to join the soccer team, Emmie." she says moving her eyes to him.

"I think the team is only open to kids who are in the fifth grade and older," he says.

"What? No way! Emmie, that will not do!"

Emmett chuckles and I move to my very outspoken daughter. "She'll be gagged when she starts school next week," I say as I give her a look to tell her to zip her lips.

"She's fine, and Rosie wants you both to come to dinner on Sunday at our place."

"We'll be there, Emmie," my daughter says and I simply look at her. "What, Mommy, I'll be happy to go see Rosie. Besides, I know she'll be on my side and I'll get to play soccer!"

I shake my head looking at Emmett. "See you on Sunday; good luck!"

Emmett laughs, and I carefully get Kassie out of the building without tracking more mud around the school. I don't say anything until we get back to the car, but hurry to get her cleaned up a little and in her booster seat.

"Kassie, you need to learn when to shush," I tell her as I help put her seatbelt on.

"Mommy, you're the one who told me to tell people what I want."

I narrow my eyes at her, which makes her narrow her own eyes at me.

"Remember your tone of voice, young lady, and you're supposed to ask not demand things."

Kassie puts on her 'I-am-such-a-good-girl' face, along with her 'I-am-sorry' eyes and pout. "Sorry, Mommy, I was just excited."

I shake my head looking at her. "You're using big words today," I say and smile.

She frowns at me. "You teached me the words so that I could use them, right?"

I laugh closing her door and getting into the front seat. "It's 'taught' and I guess I can't argue with that."

 **~P**. **P~**

I wake up and walk into Kassie's room, yawning. Smiling, I can't help but notice how she is sleeping with her butt up in the air. My father used to say she was bird-dogging it when she slept like that as a toddler. I walk over to her and rub her arm as I lean down to talk to her. "Kassie, it's time to get up" I say softly.

"Yeah, okay, Mom," she replies sleepily.

"I'll start breakfast ... just remember that we need to eat before heading out to Six Flags. The food there is expensive, and we only budgeted to eat lunch and dinner there."

"I know, you reminded me last night, Mom."

I just hum a little and smile; she is unusually responsible about money. When it comes to waking up though, I know I will need to come back in and wake her up again, just like I have to do every morning.

I have breakfast on the kitchen table about ten minutes later. It's no big surprise that she is not yet in here to eat. I walk back into her room, seeing she is still asleep, this time curled into a ball on her side. "So cute," I mutter as I walk over to her. I pull the covers off making her hand reach out blindly looking for them.

"Kassie, get your behind up now." I order and watch as she tries to burrow back into the warmth of the bed. When she turns back to laying on her front with her butt in the air, I silently chuckle.

"Kassie," I say trying hard to hide my laughter. "It is time to get out of bed, unless of course you have decided that you don't want to go to Great America Six Flags?"

"Okay, jeez, I'm getting up. It's not like the park is going anywhere. I thought you said the park didn't open until ten-thirty?"

I roll my eyes; this girl is too smart for her own good. "I know when the park opens, Kassie, but I want to get there before eleven, so get a move on."

Kassie gets out of her bed and quickly makes it before skipping out of her room.

"Wow, lovely breakfast, Mom," she says with a chuckle. I giggle at her Miss grouchy attitude and smirk.

"Well, Lucky Charms is your favorite cereal, isn't it?" I ask as I pour her milk.

"Yeah it is; can I have toast, too, please?" she asks with a mouthful of cereal.

"You can, if you stop showing me what you are eating."

I put a slice of bread in the toaster and take a drink of my coffee. When the toast pops up, I butter it and dip it in cinnamon sugar. After handing her the toast, I eat my bowl of Lucky Charms and finish my coffee. Once we've both eaten, we head to our respective rooms to get ready for the day. I cover my skin in sunscreen because I burn so easily it's ridiculous. Grabbing my clothes, I pull on some black jeans shorts and a white t-shirt. After tying my shoes, I pack my beach bag for the waterpark and throw in my red leather jacket. Meeting Kassie in the living room, I see she has also put on jean shorts, and a t-shirt. Of course, she's wearing her favorite color: red. I smile when I see she has her red leather jacket that matches mine in her beach bag.

"Let's rock," I say as we head out. We get to the bottom of our stairs and see that Mr. Jacob Black is sitting outside painting.

Jacob is an older man, in his late sixties. In the two weeks we've lived here, he has made us both feel very welcome.

"Well, good morning, ladies," he says with a grin showing off his perfectly straight and bright white teeth.

"Hello, Jake," I reply with a smile.

"We're going to Six Flags," Kassie tells him with clear excitement in her voice.

He nods and smiles at us. "That sounds like a bunch of fun. Have either of you been there before?" He asks as he looks between us.

"Nope, it will be our first time," I say.

Kassie frowns and looks at him.

"How do you say 'good morning' in your Indian language?"

"Kassie," I say shocked and she merely looks at me.

"What? I just want to know, so next time I can say it to him in his own speaking."

"Bella, she's fine; I do not mind at all. Knowledge is power," Jake says. "Kassie, in my culture we say _hah-_ ch chee _-EH;_ however, the Hoh dialect which my people speak, is virtually obsolete in today's world _._ "

Kassie repeats the word making Jake smile.

"That is very good. You speak Hoh very well for a learner. Have a great day and have fun. _HAY-_ stuh _TAH-see_ ," he says holding up his hand.

Kassie smiles and gives him a high-five. This was the first term he had taught her in Hoh dialect and she loves it.

"We will; I am sure. Have a nice day, Jake," I say as we leave.

The drive to Six Flags is uneventful. We arrive at the park, a little before eleven. I pay for the car and end up parking far from the front gate. We take the shuttle and it drops us off where we buy our tickets. Almost one-hundred-and-twenty-six dollars later, we are in the long line to enter the park and waiting on our turn.

"Where would you like to go first?" I ask Kassie as we finally enter the park.

"The Batman coaster!" she yells while doing a karate chop. We make our way there, and stand in the _very_ long line.

"Yes! We're next," Kassie says bouncing up and down, but stops when a guy approaches us.

"I told you just an hour ago that you were too small for this ride. Just because you brought a Smurf with you will not make me suddenly think you're taller."

I feel my mouth drop open at the way this guy is talking to us. "Hey, we have not been in this line before, and I am not a Smurf!"

The guy looks at me with narrowed eyes. "She was just here an hour ago with some guy. I told her then that she was too small, and trying to sneak back in line is only going to cause issues for you. Now, move out of the line and don't try this again."

I give the guy a smile. "Sure," I say as I look at his name tag, "Steve." I move Kassie and me out the line, and when we are little ways away from him, I take my cell out and snap a photo of him. When I leave my comment in the park survey, I can—if I am still pissed about this—use the picture for information about this guy.

"Let's move on, Kassie," I say holding her hand.

Kassie goes on a few of the smaller rides before she tells me she's hungry. We walk into the first place that we find.

"What would you like?" The woman says with a smile. "I would like two slices of pizza with chicken, mushrooms, peppers, but no onions, because they are yucky." The woman laughs at Kassie and then looks to me.

"I'll have two slices, too, but I want cheese, onions, peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes please. We'll also have two glasses of Coca-Cola."

The woman nods and tells me the price. I hand her the money, happy that I had budgeted ten dollars more than we spent. We move to the next line and wait for our number to be called.

"Kassie, that table by the window is free. Go sit there and I will be over in a minute with our food."

She nods at me and quickly moves to the table.

Our number is called and I get our food taking it to the table. Kassie starts to eat her pizza right away.

"Slow down, I don't want you to choke," I tell her and she looks at me.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm starving."

"You had breakfast two and a half hours ago, and a snack less than an ..." I trail off looking at my watch, "hour ago."

"Yeah, I am a growing girl. I need food."

"You're a bottomless pit," I counter. I swear this girl can eat me under the table.

Once she's finished eating, she helps clean up the table and we head off to the Safari part of the park.

"Oh, Mommy, look at the Giraffes," she says sitting on her knees to get a better look.

She squeals a little as one of them walks over to the truck. It leans its head in and licks the side of Kassie's head. She laughs and starts petting it, and I snap a couple pictures.

The rest of the ride she takes photos of all the different animals. When we get back to the main area of the park, we go on some more rides before heading to the waterpark.

"Oh Mom, that guy is drawing people, can we get our drawing done, too?" Kassie asks.

"Sure," I tell her and we wait in line.

"Next," the artist calls and I sit down with Kassie right next to me. He looks up and smiles. He tilts his head to the side a bit and crinkles his brow. Shaking his head slightly, he pulls out a clean sheet of paper and looks at us again. He seems to stop and look between us. "Hi, again," he says.

I just look at him and then down at Kassie who just looks at me and shrugs.

"Hi," I say with a smile, trying to work out if I know this guy or not. He starts to work on the drawing of us, so I am unable to ask him where we have met.

When he is finished, he asks us both to take a look. I smile seeing that he has captured us both really well.

"You know it's a shame you didn't do this with your dad; all three of you together would have made a lovely photo."

I feel my lips move into a tight line. He is not the first person to talk or enquire about Kassie's dad, but it still stings. Things are especially bad for me when it comes to Kassie because there's nothing I can do to change the fact she doesn't have a father figure.

"If you like, I can do one with all three of you; just email me a photo," he says handing me his card. I take it with a nod and pay him the money for the drawing and postage to mail it to me.

I then put my name and address on the tube and he puts the picture inside for me. "Thank you," I say before walking away.

Kassie is quiet after we walk away, for too long and I look down at her. "Are you okay? I don't think he meant anything mean with what he said."

Kassie just nods at me. "Do you miss Daddy?"

I let out a sigh and take a deep breath. She knows my parents were her first parents. We have photos of them in our home, but she doesn't remember them except from the videos we have.

"Yes, I do," I tell her.

"Can you tell me another story about our parents, before I go to bed tonight?"

"I can and I will."

Kassie nods at me. "I love you," she says and I smile, pulling her to me and hugging her.

"I love you, too, kid."

We arrive at the waterpark and quickly get changed. I cover us again liberally in sunscreen before we go out to the pool and slides. We spend the next hour sliding down the slides, swimming in the water, and floating around on the lazy river.

"Mommy!" Kassie yells even though she's standing right next to me. "Your back is all red." I sigh turning my head a little to see my shoulder, and she's right.

"Okay five more minutes, then we need to head in and get changed."

Kassie just nods at me. She runs off and I lose her for a few minutes only to have her appear back in the pool, but there is a guy with her. I move toward them, but as there are a lot of people in the pool, I lose sight of her again.

"Mommy," She says leaping up in front of me. "Did you see me swim?"

I let out a breath and nod at her. "Yeah I did, but please remember not to talk to people you don't know."

"I know," she says. "Is it time for us to go?"

I nod at her and we head out, both getting our things. I take her into one of the family changing rooms. We shower, wash our hair, and get dried off before putting on our street clothes. I again put some sunscreen on us, and we both dry our hair. I clean up our mess and repack our beach bags with our now wet things.

"Okay, it's time for us to eat dinner, before heading home. Where would you like to eat?" I ask her but I already know the answer.

"Sushi, please?" I chuckle and nod at her as we walk toward the waterpark exit.

"Hey!" some guy calls from behind me.

"Do you want to watch a movie when we get home?" Before she can answer me, someone grabs my arm tightly and makes me stop.

"Hey!" he yells and I just look at him.

Over the next few minutes, I think this guy is off his rocker as he claims Kassie is his daughter, Cordie. As he continues to spew out words, I see a small girl emerge from the ladies changing room. The girl must be about the same age as Kassie, but she is literally identical to my daughter. I notice she's looking around, likely for the man who is still raising his voice.

I try to tell him to look behind him, but he clearly is too upset to be reasonable. I wave at the little girl and call out the name he called Kassie. She looks at me, and I tell her that her daddy is right here. As the little girl walks toward us, I am in a bit of shock. This girl and Kassie are identical, in every way. They both have one green and one blue eye, the only difference I can see is their eye colors are in the opposite eyes.

"Mirror twins," I mutter subconsciously.

"What?" The guy asks and I look at him to see he also looks confused.

"There has clearly been a misunderstanding," the man says to the workers who have come over to see what is going on. "Cordie, it's time to go."

I look at him open-mouthed as he walks away.

"Hell, no!" I say and give Kassie a nod and run after the guy.

"Hey!" I yell and he stops and turns to me.

I am taken back and completely shocked by the anger that I see in his eyes and the sneer on his face.

"Shouldn't you at least say you're sorry for grabbing me, scaring my daughter, and accusing me of kidnapping your child?" I ask him.

His eyes widen in shock—I'm guessing—as he looks at me.

"Sorry," he mutters before again starting to walk away.

"Hey," I yell again moving after him. "What is that? I mean you accuse me of kidnapping your daughter and all I get is a halfhearted mumbling of _you're sorry_? What the hell is going on and who are you two?"

The man just looks at me. "Who we are has got nothing to do with you," he states.

My eyes look down to see that the man's daughter looks scared. Since she is clearly upset, I don't follow this time when he turns and walks away.

"Mom, why does she look like me?"

"I'm not sure," I tell Kassie. 'Have no fear, I am planning on finding out if this is just a random coincidence', I carry on in my head.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was a monster of a chapter and all the others will likely be around half this size. This chapter was important to meet everyone, and that is why it was a tad longer then the rest will be. We hope that you like it so far, and look forward to hearing your thoughts on it as we go. We'll see you next Monday with an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the next chapter, thank you all for the story love so far. See you at the end.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter 2**

 **Edward POV**

All I can do to stop myself from yelling at this woman is to walk away. I know that I am walking too fast as Cordie is running to keep up with me.

"Daddy," she says sounding upset. I know I need to reassure her things are okay, but I need more time to calm down.

"Princess, wait until we are in the car; please," I say picking her up so she doesn't have to run.

What the hell can I say to her? She sort of knows she's adopted, we have spoken about it. I'm just not sure if she fully understands what being adopted means. How am I supposed to tell her that her biological mother left her, but that she had possibly kept her twin sister?

I rub my face, and just as we reach my car, I let out a breath. I open Cordie's door and put her in her seat. I look around, half expecting the woman and Cordie's look-a-like to jump out at me. As soon as Cordie is belted into her booster seat, I get in and lock the car before starting it. I barely let the car get fully functional before I am pulling out of the parking spot.

"Daddy, why did that other girl look like me? It was like looking in a mirror, but she was wearing different clothes?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure, Princess," I say barely above a whisper.

"Do think she's my mirror twin? Aunt Alice said that everyone has someone that looks just like them. She called it a dobble-gang, I think."

"It's called a doppelganger, and maybe that is what it is," I answer still talking softly.

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

I am caught off guard by the excitement in her voice, and I pull over before turning and looking at her with a small frown.

"It would be cool to know someone who looks like me. We could pretend to be twins," Cordie carries on. "She could be my bestest friend forever."

I stay silent unsure of what to say to her, so I just smile.

We arrive at Cordie's favorite restaurant, but I am still too on edge to eat there. "Cordie, how about we get our order to go and eat at home?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

I nod at her and give a smile. "We sure can, and you can pick the movie," I say agreeing happily. I just need to get us home. Since we are eating sushi, it doesn't take long for our order to be completed, and we are soon on our way.

 **~PP~**

I wake after a restless night of sleep. I glance at my side to see Cordie is still fast asleep. I needed her close to me last night, so I let her sleep with me, while we watched a movie in my room. I let out a breath moving her hair out of her face.

"She can't get you back, you're mine," I mutter, feeling a mix of anger and fear.

I get up and head to my bathroom. I take a hot shower and shave. I get dressed and look in the mirror to comb my unruly hair. I know that I need to shake this feeling out of my system. It could very well be a complete coincidence that the child looked like Cordie. Maybe she was a doppelganger and she is no relation to my sweet daughter at all.

"Morning, Daddy," I look to my bathroom door.

When my eyes land on her in the mirror, I know that I am wrong that the other girl is my daughter's twin. I am so sure of it, I'd wager money on it, and I never bet on a losing battle. When Cordie frowns at me, I know that I need to get over it and start dealing with it. First thing I need to do is to answer her.

"Good morning, Princess," I reply with a smile. "I was thinking we should go to the mall and see a movie. Then we can get some lunch, do some shopping, and then go have supper with Gran and Papa. What do you think?" I ask hoping she'll agree. I need to see my folks and get their input. I need to get the family lawyer in on this, too. I'm not sure what her game is, but she can't have my daughter, at least I hope she can't.

"I love going to Granny's!" Cordie says with a huge smile. "Can I play the piano?"

I smile nodding at her. "Of course you can play the piano."

She moves to me and hugs me as I pick her up. We rub our noses together giving our special Eskimo kiss to each other.

"Okay, Princess, let's get breakfast, and then you can get ready for the day."

 **~PP~**

"The left lane is for fast traffic, you nitwit! Get out of my way," I yell as a slow-ass idiot stays in front of me driving at least five miles under the speed limit.

"Daddy," Cordie sighs, and I glance at her in the rearview mirror.

"What, Princess?"

"I don't think he can hear you," she says arching her brow.

I chuckle. "Yes, you are right, I don't think he can either, but saying it makes me feel better!" I state as I honk my horn, and wave my hand hoping he's looking in his mirror, and will see he's slowing me down. At long last he moves over and I pass him, finally able to drive the speed limit. I get very angry at idiot drivers. The traffic is bad enough in Chicago as it is, and when you add dumbasses into the mix, it makes it worse.

We walk into the movie theater at the mall, and I let Cordie pick the movie we are going to see. After going through our choices, she picks the Disney remake of Pete's Dragon.

We share a large tub of popcorn while we wait for the movie to start. We take our seats, and as the theater fills, Cordie moves to sit on my knee just as someone takes the seat next to her. She has always disliked anyone she doesn't know sitting close to her, but I don't mind her being on my knee.

When the film ends, Cordie helps me with cleaning up our mess. No matter where we are, she always likes to make sure she doesn't leave anything lying around. I guess if she has to have a quirk, it is not a bad one to have. To me, her cleanliness means she understands that other people don't have to clean up after her.

 **~PP~**

After lunch, Cordie and I hit a few of the shops buying a school bag and supplies. On Monday, I need to head to her school to pick up the school shirts that I ordered. However, most of her clothing is normal street clothes since they are not required to wear uniforms every day.

We arrive at my parent's home, and I park my car in my usual spot.

"Granny, Papa," Cordie yells as she runs into the house. By time I have caught up with her, she is in my dad's arms, smiling happily.

"Hi, Edward," he says with a smile. "I have just set up the table for some card games, want to play?"

Cordie nods at him, and my dad walks off with her. I smile shaking my head as I follow behind them. Cordie starts to deal the cards just as my mom comes in to join us. She sets down our drinks and then picks up her cards.

"Poker?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Of course, it is the best card game there is." My father replies with a nod.

"Bet is ten cents," Cordie says as she puts one of her chips in the pot.

My dad puts in his chip, followed by my mom, and then me.

"Dealer takes two," she says and I glance at her.

"I'll take three," my dad says.

"One for me," my mom tells her, and Cordie looks to me.

"Two," I say.

As Cordie looks over her cards, I keep my eyes on her seeing she has a smirk on her face which means her cards are good.

I shake my head over my daughter's lack of a poker face, but she is still young.

We keep going around and the pot has gotten up to five dollars. My mom and I have both dropped out leaving Cordie and my dad.

"Fifty cents and I call," Cordie says with a stiff lip.

"If you're sure?" my dad says.

She nods at him, and he places his fifty cents in chips in the center. "I have three lions, and two cheetahs," Cordie says as my father's face falls. He shows his hand, and he only had three pigs and two chickens.

"Cordie wins!" My mom chuckles making my dad snort.

"Why do lions beat pigs?" he asks again making Cordie stop collecting her chips.

"Because, Grandpa, they are the kings of the jungle." Cordie stops and grins widely. "We saw a bunch of lions at Six Flags, but there was a huge one and he was in charge, you could tell." She stops and bites her tongue. Her eyes flicker to me and then back to my mom. "There was also a girl there who looked exactly like me."

My mom frowns and looks at me and then back to Cordie. "Did she really?" she asks my daughter.

"Yes, it was like looking in a mirror. Daddy even thought she was me and yelled at her mommy for trying to take me."

"Just a misunderstanding," I say softly. My eyes move from Cordie to my mom and dad. "We'll talk later," I say hoping they pick up that I don't want to talk about this around Cordie.

As my eyes go back to Cordie, she looks down. Before I can ask what's wrong, my sister's voice calls to us from the door. She walks in smiling happily. "Yay, my sweet munchkin is here," she says as she hugs Cordie close to her.

"Can I play?" Colton asks as he takes a seat.

"Yes, I need to help Mom with dinner," I say standing. I give my dad a look to say 'I need him to follow.'

"And I need to go and call the hospital, but I will be back soon to win my money back."

We all walk out and head to his office. As soon as the door closes, I start to talk.

"This girl was identical to Cordie; the only difference I could see was that their eye colors were the same but on reversed sides." I sigh as I start to pace. "Why abandon one child and keep the other? Why the hell was she allowed to keep either of her babies? She risked both their lives. I mean, how do you dump one and they say sure you can keep the other? How does that make sense? She's not getting Cordie from me!"

"She can't; legally, Cordie is yours," my father says and I just look at him.

"I don't like this. I feel as if I am not prepared, and there is a shit storm brewing. I am always prepared for everything, and right now I am out of my element."

"I agree with your father, but understand how you feel," Mom says. "I think we should get our family lawyer to check things out. We need to find out why she kept one child and not the other." She stops talking and frowns. "Surely, if she and her other child were around here, we would've bumped into them, don't you think?"

"No, there have been a lot of stories where twins that were separated, have only lived half an hour apart and never found each other until after they've become adults." My father says and I can tell he's raking his thoughts on this matter.

"Are you sure she was the child's mother and not someone who also adopted a child?"

I nod at her. "Yes, I'm sure. First, the girl called her mom, and I doubt she adopted her, because she looks as if she was barely in her early twenties. She looks way too young to be the mother of a six-year-old, much less able to be able to legally adopt in Illinois. I know you have to be twenty-one to adopt, and there is no way she's more than twenty-five and that's pushing it."

"Let's not rule anything out, but I agree with your mom; we need to find out what's going on. You should have been informed if Cordie had a sibling much less a twin, and her birth record should show that information."

I nod and look at the office door. "I'm really worried she'll hate me if I keep her mom away from her..." I turn my head and look at them, feeling guilty. I keep talking, needing and hoping they understand how this is making me feel. "She was born addicted to drugs and was so sick she almost died at first … I just can't allow that woman to be around Cordie!"

"Thousands of people find themselves addicted to drugs, Son, it doesn't make them bad people. It only means they made a bad choice," my father argues.

"But," I shake my head, "She gave her up like she meant nothing. Cordie wasn't even a day old when she signed away her rights, and to keep the other child, but not Cordie, what does that say about her?"

"We don't know the answer, but maybe you should get all the answers before making a choice as to what to do. Son, this will be your choice as you are Cordie's father. Make no mistake—no one, not even the birth mother has a say in that. The State terminated the parental rights of the birth mother, and you have legally adopted her. As for Cordie, she loves you, she knows you love her, and she'll understand whatever choice you make."

I close my eyes praying that he is right, If worse comes to worst, and I have to block her biological mother from her life, I hope she will forgive me.

I take a breath as I sit next to Cordie at the dinner table. "I have made Cordie an appointment with my best hairstylist; she's going to give her a little trim on Monday." Alice blurts out making me look at her.

"I thought you said it would be a crime to cut her beautiful hair?"

"Just a trim, it needs that to stay healthy looking. Besides, trimming hair promotes growth, and it is time for her and me both to have a little, all girls pampering session. I need to make sure she's all ready for school on Tuesday. Oh, I should tell you that Colton joined the school, too. We decided after the trouble you had with Cordie at the Montessori school, we would just put Colton into regular schooling. Besides, he will have Cordie there with him."

I shake my head and look at Colton. As he is a year older than Cordie, he'll be in second grade, but I do feel happier knowing that she will know someone at school.

"I thought you argued with Edward that the Montessori school was best. What made you change schools?" My mom asks looking at Jasper and Alice.

"Well, Colton wasn't too happy at his other school, and Edward had trouble with Cordie there. Then when I found out that Emmett is the headmaster of the North Shore Country Day School, I had to pick that one, too."

"Emmett?" I ask frowning. The only Emmett I know is Emmett McCarty. We went to high school together, but he hated school and was always getting Jasper, himself, and me into trouble.

"Yeah, the same Emmett McCarty we went to school with," Jasper says with a smile almost as if he could pick up my inner thoughts. "I'm surprised you didn't speak to him when you registered Cordie?"

"No, the headmaster was out, dealing with some family iss—"

Alice cuts me off laughing a little. "I can't believe he's a headmaster, but word has it that he's absolutely phenomenal with the kids. Oh, and he's married to a woman who's about ten years younger than he is."

I hum, slightly shaking my head.

"Daddy, is my headmaster your friend?" Cordie asks.

"He was," I tell her with a smile still feeling weirded out by this fact.

"He's great, Cordie; he's sort of fun. He always is making the kids laugh. He doesn't let people be mean to others either. I saw your classroom; it is next to the one I will be in, and I met your teacher, her name is Miss Swan. Mr. Emmie says she is one of the best teachers in the school." Colton tells Cordie before he goes back to eating his dinner.

I can't help but chuckle. "Mr. Emmie?" I ask, just not sure who I am asking.

"Yeah, that's what all the kids call him," Jasper says smiling at me. "I thought while Alice is taking Cordie for her girls' pampering day, and Colton is with his scout troop, we could pick up their supplies and catch up on old times."

"That sounds good," I say with a smile, loving the fact my sister included Cordie in her day and Cordie seems to enjoy it, too.

I feel myself relax as dinner goes on. By the time I am heading home, I am back to my old self.

 **~PP~**

"You be good for Aunty Alice," I say, knowing she will be good, she always is.

"I'm always good." I chuckle a little, because it's like she reads my mind at times.

"I know," I stand up looking at Alice. "You be good, too," I tell her.

Alice narrows her eyes at me. "Just go," she says pointing at her shop door.

I laugh as I walk out the door. "Have you been upsetting my wife?" Jasper asks as he opens my car door.

"Yep," I tell him as I get in.

"Do you think about having more children?" Jasper asks and I frown looking at him.

I am unsure of his jump in conversation but figure there is a reason for it, so I silently wait for him to go on.

"I am an only child, but you and Alice have a bond; I want that for Colton," Jasper says.

I nod at him as I start my car. "Yeah as much as Alice and I fought while we were growing up, she did make my childhood happier."

I stop talking and turn my head to look at him. "Don't breathe a word of that to her."

Jasper nods smiling.

"So, are you and Alice thinking of having another?"

Jasper bites his lip hiding a smile.

"She's not?" I say, knowing he is telling me she is already pregnant.

"She is," he confirms.

"I am pleased for you," I tell him, and sigh a little. "I doubt that I will have another, or will adopt another. I mean, I'm not even seeing anyone."

"Maggie likes you," he says and I groan.

"I don't like her like that," I tell him sharply not wanting to get into the whole talk about Maggie.

"You don't like her, or Cordie doesn't like her?" he asks.

"It's a moot point. I would never date any woman my daughter didn't like."

"I doubt she'll like anyone who'll come in and take some of her daddy's time away from her," he says.

I shrug. "Maybe so, but I am happy for now," I tell him, making him hum. "I am," I tell him again.

He holds his hands up. "I don't doubt you."

I raise my brow at him and give him a side look.

"Edward, I just think you need something for you, too. You're a great father, but you need adult company, too."

"What's this?" I ask, waving my hand between us.

"I mean with a woman!" he says in a duh tone.

I don't reply to him.

"Edward, I am just saying that it's been a few years since you really took time for you, or did something for yourself."

"It doesn't matter, because Cordie is important to me; the most important thing ever. I wanted to take her on—she's my daughter—and I am more than happy to have just her in my daily life forever, if that is how it turns out. I am certainly happier with her than I've ever been with any of the past women I have dated."

Jasper stays quiet for the rest of our time. We pull up at the school to find Emmett running around the track.

"Eddie!" he yells making me frown right away.

"It's still Edward," I say when he gets closer and he shrugs. "So, you really have a daughter? I thought this one was making it up until I saw her file."

"Why would it be hard to believe that I have a child?" I ask.

Emmett again shrugs. "Not sure. I just know that you never married. To me, you would be the last guy I'd suspect of having a child out of wedlock. Anyway, how are you two doing? Heard that Jazzy-boy here, married your little sister Alice."

"Yeah, and we heard you married a teenaged girl," Jasper counters.

"Hey now, my Rosie is only ten years younger than me, and she's amazing. We're thinking of starting our own family soon."

I raise my eyebrow at him. The Emmett I remember never wanted any kids, just in case they were like him.

Emmett smiles. "My niece is just like me, and she's a hoot. After seeing her, I know I can deal with anything that comes my way."

"How old is she?"

"Six, but she's so smart already, and I mean it man, she is just amazing. She'll be attending school here this year, too. She's in the other first grade classroom, but I am sure her and your daughter Cordie will be great friends. Kassie is quite outgoing, and just a barrel of fun."

I nod at him and bite my bottom lip a little "What's Cordie's teacher like?"

"Miss Swan is a wonderful asset to North Shore, and we were lucky to get her. She just graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Primary School Education, and this is her first post—"

"What?" I say cutting him off. "She's new to teaching?" I carry on feeling alarmed at this. "Not that I have anything against new teachers, I'm just not sure if I would have picked one as my daughter's teacher."

"Calm down; Miss Swan is great, Edward, she's just about to turn twenty-five, so she is not some young kid. She had to take some time out during her studies for a family issue. I will say this—the things she has had to endure and overcome would've broken most people, but she did it with a smile. I have every faith in her, and you should, too."

I let out a sigh, but nod, knowing that it would be unfair not to give this woman a chance.

Emmett, Jasper and I catch up on old times, and it's almost dinner time when I pick up Cordie. That night I go to bed feeling nervous about her upcoming first day of school.

 **Bella POV**

I double check that Kassie is fast asleep before I pull out her adoption records. She knows she's adopted—more so because she has now been adopted twice—but even at that, I feel she's too young to get into the nitty gritty stuff.

I have already ruled out this guy being her biological father. Mainly because I had seen his picture before and realized I knew who he was. He is Edward – freaking – Cullen. His family owns a very large company of which he is the CEO. Then there is the fact that he also owns—not rents, but outright owns a seat on the Chicago Board of Trade. He was one of the youngest guys to take over a seat and raise a profit margin of a substantial record.

He has money, so it worries me and makes me question why he would date someone clearly addicted to drugs as Kassie's mother was. Then there's the fact he has Cordie; if he did father the girls, I am sure he would have fought for both children, not just one. So in my mind he being the biological father is ruled out.

That means he must have adopted Cordie, and that gives me new questions. I need to know things like why weren't we told about there being twins? I know my parents weren't told, and if they weren't, then it is likely he wasn't either. Even with that in mind, I am looking through all her adoption papers again, just in case there is something I missed, or my parents missed.

First thing I look at is her birth certificate. I look to where it should be noted if there were any siblings but it's blank.

"It should be notated that she was part of a multiple birth," I tell myself moving on.

"Okay," I say reading through the documents. "Baby girl: unnamed. Date of birth: the fourteenth of February, Twenty-ten. Birth weight: four pounds-eight ounces. Length: Nineteen inches long. It's so hard to believe she was so small," I have to hold back my tears as I read her medical records.

"Okay, here we go," I say as I find the adoption report page. "Baby girl, four months, fourteen pounds, eye color: right blue, left green." I frown and reread the last part again.

"That's wrong; Kassie's eyes are green on the right and blue on the left." I close my eyes as the girl Cordie comes to my mind. "This could be a serious problem. Not only did they not disclose that the girls were twins, but according to this, they got the paperwork and the girl mixed up. "How can they be so stupid? No wonder people always complain about state agencies. This is ridiculous! I certainly hope this paperwork mess doesn't cause us any issues. This could nullify or at least complicate the adoptions!" I snap my mouth closed when I realize I am yelling.

I wait for a few minutes looking toward Kassie's door. When it stays closed and there are no sounds coming from her room, I continue to read through everything.

It's almost two o'clock when I am finished reading, not knowing much more than I did before. I take my glass of water and head for bed.

 **~PP~**

I get up a little after six, not having very much sleep. I sleepily walk into my kitchen to get coffee. I sit at the table, logging into my lap top.

I put Edward Cullen in the search bar, seeing what else I can find out about him.

"Why are there so many images of this guy? Jesus, does he think he's God's gift to mankind?" I roll my eyes. I mean, really who thought we needed all these pictures of him running his hands through his hair, or licking his lips?

I huff as I pull up his Wiki page. I know where to get some information; I just hope some if not most, will be the truth and not fabricated.

The only information I find is that he is thirty-six. Despite being photographed a lot, he seems to prefer his privacy. There were no photos of him with his daughter, or with any women for that matter. In fact, if he wasn't attending charity or business meetings, he wouldn't be photographed at all. If I hadn't seen his picture on the market sheets, I wouldn't have had any idea who he was. The only reason I do is because every Saturday morning my father and I would pretend to play the market together. We would pick out what we would invest in, and we would buy a certain amount, and see if we made any money the next week. It was our time together thing, and since we both liked numbers, it was enjoyable. We never put real money in; it was just pretend, but it was a good way to teach me about money and taking chances.

"Okay … that got me nowhere," I sigh closing my laptop.

"Take me out to the ballgame," I groan and roll my eyes as I hear Kassie's singing voice coming my way. "Take me out to the ballgame," she sings again as she dances into the kitchen, and I see that she has her baseball gear on.

"Baseball, huh?" I ask raising my brow at her.

"Yep," she smiles back, "Rosie said she'd meet us."

"Yeah, we can't possibly upset Rose."

Kassie shakes her head. "Nope, she'll make us go to a beauty shop again if we do!"

I close my eyes. "She makes us do that anyway. I am sure that will be on her agenda, since I am starting a new job and you are starting school next week."

Kassie nods in agreement. "So, let's get dirty so she'll be too embarrassed to take us."

I snort but smile. "I like your way of thinking. Breakfast first," I tell her putting down her ball and grabbing the Lucky Charms to pour into the bowls.

Kassie pours us each a cup of juice, and I pour our milk in the bowls of cereal. We sit down and eat together, enjoying our favorite breakfast.

"I say we invest in the meat market this week," Kassie says looking at the paper.

"No!" I reply with a pout. This is something I have tried to do with her, to carry on the legacy my father had with me.

"Why not?" she asks.

"I don't eat meat," I remind her.

"You sometimes eat chicken?" she counters.

"Yes; that's only now and then when I feel like I need extra protein, but I never eat red meat."

"Just because you don't eat it, doesn't mean we can't invest in it," she huffs. "Look … this says that Mr. Vol … lot … ory, or however you say his name's stock is looking good."

I look at the article and smile. "That is Mr. Volturi," I reply dryly, "and it's still cows."

"Yeah; him and his beef stock are looking good," Kassie states.

I shake my head at her. "Fine … then I'll invest on my own," Kassie says. "I think I want ten shares," she says handing over the fake money we use to play.

"Fine." I huff taking it from her, and noting her choice in the notebook, along with sale price now.

"I can't believe you're trying to make money from those poor animals," I try guilt tripping her.

Kassie just shrugs. "I eat them, too!"

I just look at her, hiding my smile as she reminds me of my dad. That was definitely something he would've said about beef.

"Put the bowls in the dishwasher, and brush your teeth, while I get dressed."

I put on my own baseball top, along with my tight jeans. "Let's hit the road," I say as I walk toward the front door.

"Why do you say that?"

"What? Hit the road?" I ask as I lock up.

"Yes, Mom. I mean, we've never hit the road. Besides, you constantly tell me not to play in the road, so why would it be okay to hit the road?"

I giggle shaking my head. "Saying that is just a term and it doesn't really mean that you physically hit the road, it just means we go to get going. Another way to say it is to say, get a move on."

"Then why not say, let's get moving or get a move on?"

"It just one of life's unsolved mysteries," I say shaking my head at her.

"When I become president, I will make people speak properly and only say what they mean." She tells me as she gets into the car.

"Oh, well, madam president, what else would you do?"

"Make every Sunday a fun day," she tells me. "No one would be allowed to work, and everyone would have a fun-filled day."

"Well, you've got my vote," I smile starting the car.

I drive along the road, singing along to the songs that play from my iPod.

"The other cars go so fast," Kassie says looking at the left lane.

"They are, but I like to drive a little slower than what they do."

"Yeah, enjoy the drive, right, Mom?" she asks with a smile as she turns her head a little and looks out the window enjoying the scenery.

Kassie and I head to the batting cages, and I pay for us to have one for an hour.

"Okay squirt, you're up first," I say. I stand where I can control the pitching machine and wait for her to get ready.

"Okay, folks, this young player is Kassie Swan. She can hit the ball far and hard, so watch out." Kassie's talking similar to the way the announcers do at baseball games. "She looks behind her and then out to the field. I push the button and the machine sends the ball her way," Kassie stops talking long enough to swing at the ball. "Oh, it's a swing and a miss."

"Yes, I think the batter forgot that she's left handed and needs to be on the other side," I smirk.

She looks my way and then jumps over to the other side.

Kassie kicks the ground and I hold back my chuckle. I push the button, and the next ball is sent flying to her, and this time she manages to hit it.

"It's a home run. A home run," she yells jumping up and down. I raise my brow looking to the ball that's about three feet in front of her.

"Yeah, home run," I say and she turns to me.

Kassie just looks at me. "It was," she says handing me the bat.

"Next up is the older Swan," Kassie says moving to sit by the button.

"Watch it," I say as I take up my spot, but also jump into Kassie's pretend game. I look around as if I am looking where to hit the ball.

I nod that I'm ready and she pushes the button. The ball comes flying my way and I swing hitting it. The ball goes about five-feet further than Kassie's went. "Wow, Ladies and Gentlemen, the Swans' are on a roll today, that is another home run!" I say and she shakes her head.

"Mom, you have to run the bases."

"You didn't run the bases," I retort.

"So?" I watch her as her eyes flicker to the ball, so I take off running knowing she's about to run after the ball.

By the end of our hour, I am covered in dirt as is Kassie; we are just getting cleaned up when Rose arrives.

"Did you two just take a mud bath?" I look at her and she laughs at me. "I'll deal with Kassie, while you clean yourself up."

I move out the way and she takes over changing Kassie. I wipe my face and hands with wipes and then slip on a sundress. Once the dress is over my head, I shimmy out of my jeans and pull my t-shirt out of the top of my dress.

"Where's Emmie?" Kassie asks as she puts on her own dress.

"He's still setting up things at the school for tomorrow."

Kassie rolls her eyes. "I thought he was fun."

Rose just chuckles. "He is, and he's going to meet us in a little while."

Kassie claps her hands looking happy. "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Portillo's!" Kassie yells.

"Sounds good to me," I agree quickly as Rose rolls her eyes.

"Come on; we best get going," she says as I pick up both Kassie's and my bags.

"Mike was asking about you again," Rose sing-songs.

"Yuck, he's slimy," Kassie answers for me.

"He's not that bad," Rose tells her, but Kassie stares her down. "Okay, so he's no prince charming, but he is nice."

"Nice? You want my mom with _nice_?" Kassie huffs. " _Nice_ is not good enough for my mom. She needs something more than _nice_. She needs someone that makes her knees go weak, like in the movies."

"Have you seen your mom go weak-kneed over anyone?" Rose asks.

"Nope, not yet. But that's just because she doesn't fall in love because some slimy guy is 'nice' to her," Kassie nods.

"She's using air quotes, Bella," Rose says giving me a displeased look.

Before I can even comment on it, she's back to talking to Kassie.

"Nice can be good," Rose says.

Kassie stops and looks at Rose. "My mom is not kissing hundreds of frogs to get a prince who might be nice. Besides, if she wants to find a man, she will find one. Nice Mike is slimy, so just forget about him."

Rose turns looking at me. "The queen has spoken," I say and Rose rolls her eyes and walks a little in front of us. Kassie gives me a quick high five. I love that this kid gets me out of the many dates Rose tries to set me up on. It's rather funny when she does this, because Rose sometimes comes out sounding younger than Kassie.

"Oh, Rose, did Emmie tell you that I can't join the soccer team because I am a girl?"

"What?" Both Rose and I yell.

I hold up my hand to stop Rose from freaking out. "No, Kassie, he said you have to be older."

"Older? I mean, she's already like twenty-freaking-four, just like you are, when she talks!" Rose mutters and then lets out a sigh. "It's a good thing I love the kid."

"Everyone loves me; I should have been born a god."

"She doesn't have confidence issues at all, does she?" Rose asks and I shake my head.

"Nope," I laugh.

 **~PP~**

I am helping Rose with dinner while Kassie plays a game on the Xbox.

"Hey, honey," Emmett says giving Rose a full-on kiss. He then kisses my cheek, and smiles. "Did you have a good day?"

I nod looking at him, and my eyes flash to the door and back again. "I think Kassie has a twin," I blurt out needing someone else in on this with me.

"What?" He asks.

"We saw a girl at Six Flags, who looks exactly like her, in every way. Their eyes were the same, but on opposite sides." Both Emmett and Rose just look at me. "I looked at her birth records and there's nothing that says she was a twin. So I looked at the adoption paperwork and I found a discrepancy. In the paperwork I have, it lists her eye color as reversed. I think they may have switched up Kassie's paperwork with her twin's. Which means her twin's paperwork is likely messed up, too." I let out a long breath. "I am going to call Tia and find out what she knows. I'm hoping that if she doesn't know anything she may have contacts at DCFS who will be able to enlighten us as to what is going on. Hopefully, we will be able to find something out."

Rose walks to me and gives me a hug. "Does Kassie know?"

"Well, the other girl's father thought I was kidnapping his kid. He scared the living shit out of both of us. When his daughter walked up —" I stop and shake my head. "I haven't said anything yet. I want to know more first. And I also need to have a talk with the other girl's dad. I mean, if it is proven that they are in fact siblings, we need to allow them to be in each other's lives. It would be wrong to not allow them to at least get to know each other."

"How are you going to find this guy?" Emmett asks.

"I know where to find him. I think he thinks I am the girl's biological mother, so I'm going to wait until tomorrow and send him an email."

"How did you get his email address?" Emmett asks.

"I don't have his personal email, but I do know where he works and assume it is easy to obtain since it's a public position."

Emmett and Rose just look at me, and I know they are asking me for more. "This guy seems to be a rather private person, so let me talk to him before I tell you who he is; I owe him that much."

"You can ask to meet him at the school, that way you'd be somewhere safe and I'll help support you in this, if need be," Emmett says.

"Thanks, Emmett."

He smiles and winks at me, "No problem, Bells. Now, what is this I hear about Mike liking you?"

I groan looking at Rose who just smirks.

 **~P.P~**

I wake up late on Monday morning, with Kassie already awake.

"Are we getting my school supplies today?"

I nod at her and she jumps up and down.

"Breakfast first," I tell her. She jumps off my bed and runs into the kitchen.

We head straight to the mall, even with us being here for just over two weeks, this is our first time going to the mall.

"I am going to get new clothes, so how about we get you some, too, just for school?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow, this girl goes through a lot of clothes, and not because she outgrows them, but because she is rough and tumble all the way. Between sports and playing in dirt, I'm constantly replacing clothing items in her closet.

"What kind of school bag do you want?" I ask as I glance at them.

"Can I have this one?" she asks holding up a blue fluffy one. I move to it and look it over seeing that it looks like a big fluffy ball.

"Sure, but you won't be able to throw this on the ground."

"I know," she says as she picks up a new bag. "You should get this one," she tells me.

I look at the bright pink bag shaking my head. "No way!"

She laughs and picks up another one. "What about this toothless one?"

"That is just wrong," I tell her with a nod and grab a bag I like. "Now, this one is cool," I say throwing it into our cart.

"Now, we both need pencils, and color pencils," I tell her as we move to where they are.

I buy her some folders, and pads of paper. I also pick up some more colored pencils for my class, just in case anyone forgets theirs.

"Have we forgotten anything?" I ask looking into the cart.

"Nope," Kassie tells me.

"I know we need a treat for the kids in my class."

Kassie just looks at me.

"I just thought I would get something small like a pencil and eraser for each of the children in my class."

"Bribing them to like you?" Kassie asks with a smirk.

"No, just giving them something because it is their first day in First Grade."

"Yeah, right," she laughs.

"Anyway, I also thought we could get a cake for us, to celebrate our first days."

"Can I pick it?" she asks.

I nod at her, and she fist pumps her left arm as she jumps up and down.

I throw in some cute superhero pencils for both boys and girls and buy each child a big pink eraser. We walk to the bakery, and Kassie picks out an Ironman cake, and we head to the check out.

"I think all that's left now is for us to have our hair washed, trimmed and dried." I tell her as we walk down the mall.

"Can we go in there?" Kassie asks and I nod at her as we walk in.

"Hi," the lady behind the counter says.

"Hello, could you fit us both in for a wash and trim?" I ask and the woman nods at us.

Kassie and I both get our hair done at the same time, and I see that they also do nails.

"Want to see if we can get our nails done, too?"

"Yeah," Kassie says and we look at the woman doing my hair.

"She nods at me and waves over a couple of other women. Immediately, they start to do our nails.

"This is great fun, Mom," Kassie tells me, with a huge smile on her face.

"It is; maybe we should do it every other month?"

Kassie nods, when the women are done, both Kassie's and my hair looks great, and our nails are sparkling. I pay the woman, adding a tip.

"I think I should take a photo of your nails like this," I say knowing that within the next few days she will be back to having them all bitten up and dirty.

"You bite your nails, too," she reminds me.

"Yeah. I should take a photo of mine, too," I chuckle.

"Okay, I am too tired to cook," I say as I throw myself on the sofa and Kassie does the same. "I say we just order pizza?"

"Yeah!"

I order pizza; half with chicken, mushrooms, peppers, and cheese and the other half with onions, mushrooms, peppers, but no chicken.

We both tuck in, and when we are done, I bathe Kassie and put her to bed with a story.

I then get myself showered and I start to feel nervous about my first day tomorrow. I just hope all goes well, for both of us.

* * *

 **A/N: So, everyone has a bit of nerves about the first day of school ... what do you think will happen at school?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are into week three. Special reminder all mistakes you find are ours alone, and we have to send a MEGA HUGE thank you out to the wonderful group of ladies who keep us from making massive amounts of grammatical errors.** **AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do for us.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter 3**

 **Edward POV**

Cordie and I are both up early, for her first day of school. "Do you think I'll meet any new friends, Daddy?"

I nod at her. "I am sure you will," I say with a smile. "But sometimes it takes time to be friends. Just remember everyone in your class is new, too."

"Even the teacher," she giggles making me snort a little.

"Yes, Cordie, even the teacher."

"Will you be there after school to pick me up?"

"Yes, and I will be there every day for the rest of this week." I stop and swallow a little. "Next week you will be going to the after school program, for at least a half hour and then I will be there to pick you up."

"I am going to miss you so much, Daddy," she tells me as she comes to me and hugs me close.

"I'll miss you, too, Princess." I smile giving her a winksFirstKiss. "Now, go and get dressed for school. I'll come help you with your hair in a few minutes," I tell her holding back my sigh. I put the dishes into the dishwasher, and head to Cordie's room.

I get there to find that she's wearing a white dress, green socks, and her green-furred, trimmed vest. The dress is one that she often wears when we go out for dinner.

"What do you think, Daddy?" she asks as she spins around.

My first thought is the dress is much too fancy for school, but I hold that thought and push it aside.

"You look beautiful, Princess," I tell her sitting on her bed. "Come over here and I'll fix your hair," I carry on.

This is the one aspect where I feel that I don't handle things as well as I should. When she wears something dressy or fancy, when I think she should wear something more relaxed. I just know that what she has on will stop her from having fun and playing just in case she ruins it. But, I have no idea how to tell her she should pick something else without making her feel like she's made a bad decision.

My eyes flicker to the mirror, and I can see she still looks deeply worried about today. "Just remember that Colton will be at school, too. He'll make sure you are okay. If at any time you need me, ask to talk to the headmaster, Mr. McCarty, and have him call me."

Cordie only nods at me, but I know she will do exactly what I say if it all becomes too much. "What will you do today, Daddy?"

"I have a short meeting this morning, other than that nothing; no work for me until tomorrow," I tell her with a grin.

Once we are both ready, we head to my car and I drive to her new school. I walk her to the main door, seeing a woman standing there. As she chats to some of the other children, I take some photos of Cordie as well as some of the both of us together.

When I've taken almost fifty pictures, I motion Cordie to walk with me to the woman.

"Good morning, and welcome to the first day of school," she says with a smile. She looks at me, and her eyes drop, as she kneels down, so that she can look Cordie in the eye. "Hi, little miss, what is your name?"

"Cordelia Faith Cullen," Cordie whispers as she moves to stand a little behind me.

"Well, Cordelia, I am Mrs. Copper, but you can call me Ms. Vicky. According to my list, you are in Miss Swan's classroom. It is right down this hallway, and Taylor will show you to your room. Have a great first day of school."

A young boy around thirteen steps forward.

"You have a great day, Princess," I tell her giving her one last big hug. I watch as she slowly follows Taylor down the hallway.

"She'll be fine; sometimes the first day of school is worse for parents than their children. It's hard to know that you aren't going to be able to take that step with them.

I turn and look at Mrs. Copper and give her a small smile. "Give me a call if she needs me or anything, please."

"I am sure she'll be fine, but we will call you if there are any problems."

"Hey, Edward." I feel a little shocked as I look at Emmett. "Don't tell me I missed meeting your daughter again?"

I shake off the shock of him calling me by my full first name, and answer him. "Yes, you did, she just went inside with a young man named Taylor to go to her class."

"Darn, I guess I will have to meet her when I do my rounds of the classrooms this morning." He stops for a few seconds. "Hey, I was hoping to get us all together for dinner. I think it would be great to catch up. I was thinking you, Jasper, me and our significant others."

"That sounds good, except I have no significant other. However, I would love to meet the woman that took you on," I tell him.

Emmett just rolls his eyes. "I was also thinking of asking Bella to come; she doesn't know anyone here, so she'll need to bring her daughter with her. But that just means you and Jasper could bring your children, too."

"Okay. I'll talk to Jasper and Alice and let you know what they think."

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Alice says making me jump.

I turn and look to see her smirking at me.

"Jesus, Alice, you're not normally this quiet, ever." I say as if I am reprimanding her.

My eyes move to Jasper as he just chuckles at me.

"We'll be there, and of course, you can ask Bella. The way I see it, if she's got your seal of approval, I know that I will like her," Alice says. There's an evil glint which crosses her eyes. Before I can say anything about her not making this woman her new dress-up doll, Emmett has barked out a booming laugh.

"Well, Alice, I'm sure you'll love her, but she's tough as nails, and I am telling you she will not allow you to dress her up. Hell, if she doesn't stop you her daughter will. Rose tried to set Bella up on a date, and my little Kitty-Kat cut her down to size." I just look at Emmett who looks my way. "I would love to have seen it," he carries on shaking his head.

His eyes move to Colton, who is standing quietly with us. "Hi," he says. "You're taller than your mom already, and you're only like five, right?"

"He's seven and you know it," Alice answers with her hands on her hips.

"I am seven, Sir," Colton says.

"Colton, I told you the last time, when we are at school, you can call me Mr. Emmie," Emmett says with a wink.

"Seth, can you take Colton inside to his class; he is in room 2-A."

"Sure, Mr. Emmie. Are we okay to start this week for soccer practice?"

"You are free to start this week if you want to get a group together, but James will not be picking the teams until October."

Seth chuckles with a huge smile. "Yeah, I know Kassie cornered him this morning, and she told him he was not going to cut her out."

"I hate early morning meetings, I missed that, too. I bet that was a sight," Emmett says with a pout making Seth nod at him.

"Okay, Colton, my name is Seth, and I will show you to your room. Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah," Colton says and hugs Alice and Jasper before moving to me. "Bye, Uncle Edward, and don't worry, I'll be sure to watch over Cordie for you.

"Thank you, Colton, have a nice day at school, Buddy," I say hugging him.

"Okay, we need to head for the office," Jasper says as he looks at his watch. "I'll see you both at three."

I nod at him, and they both walk away. I know Alice and she didn't listen to Emmett. And I can bet right now she is talking Jasper's ear off about her plans to make over her new best friend, she hasn't even met yet.

"Don't worry," Emmett says and I turn look at him. "Bella will be able to deal with Alice just fine," he carries on, and then winks at me.

"I need to go and do some work. Later, Edward."

I shake my head over what has just taken place before I get to my car and drive directly to Jenks' office.

I walk up to his office seeing that my parents have beaten me there.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," I say as I sit on a chair across from them.

"How was Cordie when you dropped her off at school?" my mom asks.

"She seemed a little unsure, but I'm hoping the rest of the day goes well. I think it will help that everyone in her class as well as her teacher are new, too."

"Did you meet her teacher already?" my father asks.

"No, the school wants the parents to wait a few days before entering the classroom for the elementary kids. They say it helps to keep things even because not all the parents are able to come in. That way there is less of a child feeling left out. We were greeted by Mrs. Copper this morning, and upperclassmen who took the students to their classes. I'm going to wait a few days and give Cordie a chance to get settled. I thought it'd be a good way to see how she's doing." I tell him, holding back that the meeting with Cordie's biological mom has still thrown me a little. I'm not able to say anything else as Jenks walks out his office to call us in.

We all stand and follow Jenks into his office.

"Edward, your parents tell me that you have met Cordie's biological mother." I only nod at him, and he carries on. "Okay then, take me through what happened."

I tell him the little I know, and the whole time he just looks at me. "So, there is a chance she's not the mother?"

I shake my head at him. "No way, she has to be the biological mom. I mean, really Jenks, what court would give a teenager a child that wasn't hers?"

"She may have been an older sister?"

I again shake my head. "No … the information stated this was the birth mother's first child, and she had no siblings or parental help available."

"What about the biological father, was he there, too?"

"There was no information on him. I'm not even sure if the woman was sure who the father was," I answer from the knowledge I had from the caseworkers.

"So, she—the woman you saw—could have been his new girlfriend or wife with his other biological child?"

I shrug because I'm not sure. "Doesn't matter; this girl was for sure Cordie's twin, and why would either parent keep one and get rid of the other?"

Jenks shakes his head at me. "I am not sure, but whether she is you daughter's biological mother or not, she has no rights to Cordie. The biological father, however, could be an issue."

I feel myself pale a little but he carries on talking.

"If he was not aware he has a child or children, and is able to prove that they—Cordie or this other child you saw—is his, he may have some rights."

"No way! I will not allow that!" I state and Jenks holds his hand up at me.

"Edward, I'm not saying that a court will give Cordie to him; I'm just saying the court may hear him out. Let's just wait and see what happens." He looks down at his papers. "Did you bring her adoption records in with you?"

"I did," I tell him as I hand them over.

"I will look into this and find out what's going on. If she approaches you again, I would say hear her out—whether it is just the two of you, or if you are with your family. Try to get her to agree to a meeting in an open place; a place where you can have witnesses if need be."

"If you're going to allow her to meet Cordie, make sure you take all precautions to safeguard Cordie at all times."

I snort shaking my head holding back my anger. "She's not seeing her; I don't care if she's drug-free or not. She gave her up and didn't care if she lived or died. She only worried about how and where to get her next fix."

"Edward," my father sighs and I just glance at him. "Son, you read her note. You read how much pain she was in, and what she had to go through. I'm not asking you to forget, but you have to learn to have empathy for others who are in bad situations."

I shake my head at him. "This may make me a heartless asshole, but I can't. I can't forget what Cordie went through, and I have zero empathy for the drug-infested woman who cared nothing for the little girl I love. Her so-called biological mother was not a mother at all. She was more worried about drugs than the welfare of an innocent life. She's nuts and doesn't deserve a second chance. She had enough chances when she was pregnant to stop and get help. She knew the risks to her unborn child and didn't care."

The rest of the meeting I stay quiet, unable to speak anymore. They all know how I feel, and a few choice words from them are not going to make me change my mind.

"I want to go through with you what we will do from here. I will put a private detective on to find this woman, and child. I will have them followed, to gain information on them. I will be in contact with DCFS, and get to the bottom of why you weren't told about Cordie being a twin. I will also get a head start on preparing to take this all the way to court if need be. This will not be cheap at all: about a thousand dollars per person per day. Am I to assume that you wanted to move on this immediately?" Jenks' eyes flash to mine.

"Yes, I don't care about the price, I want the info ASAP."

"Okay, the ball is rolling as of now. I will have at least five guys on this around the clock if needed. Are we all in agreement?"

"We are," I tell him.

"Let me know right away if you have further contact from her, and I will contact you as soon as I have any information at all for you."

I nod at him as I stand to shake his hand. It's not until I am out of his office building that I let out a long breath.

"Edward … it will be fine – you have to have faith," my mother says.

I just look at her and let out a sigh.

"She's your daughter, and our granddaughter. Even if this woman fights or the biological father comes forward and fights, the court will take us all into account. Cordie is six, and the judge would talk to her and take her wishes into account as well. Cordie adores you; she would pick you over anyone else."

I nod at my mom, trying to hold back tears of fear. "I know she does and I adore her. I just don't want her in danger."

"We'll get through this; now come on, let's go, and I'll make us some lunch."

I smile at my mom.

"You two have a good lunch. I need to get to the hospital," my father tells us, and I look to him.

"Thank you for being here, Dad," I say into his ear as I hug him.

"Always, son; take care of your mom, and tell Cordie I'll see her Friday to find out how her week went."

I nod at him. We leave my dad at his car and my mom and I walk to mine. I help her into her seat and then drive us back to her home.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" I ask my mom with my head down.

"I can't answer that. You are her father; you are the one that has to make these choices."

I let out a huff, and move to the cupboard and take out Cordie's photo album.

The first pages are when I was first told about her. "She was so small," I say looking at my mom who is looking at the album, too.

"Yes, she was, but she's a fighter."

"She is," I agree as I flick through the pages.

"She's so amazing, and I … it would kill me if someone hurt her, someone I let into her life."

"Edward, we're all going to make sure that she's not going to be hurt. We all will be there for both of you; no matter what choice you make." She takes my hand in hers. "We don't have to make any decisions right now; she may not even care that you have Cordie. Let's just take it one step at a time. We can get prepared and be vigilant, but we don't have to run out and conquer the world or make uninformed choices. Let's see where the ball falls before we try to field it."

I nod at her. "Yeah, you're right; come on … let's get some lunch." I say as I close the book and put it back on the shelf.

My mom and I cook, and keep talking, but we don't bring up Cordie's mom again. I am just helping with the dishes when my cell rings.

I frown looking at it as I see it's the school's number appearing on the screen.

"It's the school," I tell my mom as I pick it up. "Hello, this is Edward Cullen," I say feeling my heart take off.

"Edward, this is Emmett. First of all, Cordie is fine, don't worry about her. However, if you could come in about an hour before pick up, I need to speak to you."

"What about?" I ask still feeling my heart race.

"I would rather you were here, Edward; this is not something I would like to speak to you about over the phone."

I look at my watch seeing that it almost two. "Fine, but I am coming in now," I tell him knowing that I need to know what's going on.

"I thought you'd say that, just come straight to my office."

"Okay," I say and look at my mom as I hang up.

"Something's wrong at the school, but Mr. McCarty wouldn't say what it was on the phone," I tell her. "I know something is wrong because Emmett was too professional, there was no joking in his voice."

"Let's just go," my mom says and I nod agreeing with her.

The entire drive to the school, my mind is in overdrive over what Emmett could want. Does he not think Cordie is ready for first grade? Or has she had a freak out? Has someone already picked on her?

I park my car, getting out as my mom follows. "Edward, take some deep breaths, don't let the last few days upset or cloud what happens in Emmett's office."

I know she's right, so I close my eyes taking some large deep breaths. We walk in the main door, and just as we approach Emmett's office door, Cordie catches my eyes.

"Cordie?" I say happily, but my smile falls as she looks at me, and I know right then and there it's not Cordie but her twin.

"Cordie," my mom says, and the girl turns and runs off.

"That's not Cordie mom, that's her twin," I reply running after her, needing to say _sorry_. I go to yell her name just as she runs into a classroom.

"Shit," I hiss moving to the door. I look in and see the girl at the table. A head pops up, and I see the woman that was with her, and I frown as she stands.

"Daddy?" my eyes snap to where Cordie's voice comes from.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss out.

"Edward?" my mother says looking between everyone.

"Class, I need you to carry on with what we are doing and I'll be right back," the woman says walking to me.

"Mr. Cullen, you were supposed to go to Emmett's office."

"You're Miss Swan?" I ask quite loudly.

"This is a school so please keep your voice down," she retorts.

"Don't tell me what to do," I hiss back at her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," my mom hisses and I look at her.

"Edward, I asked you to come to my office," Emmett says running toward us.

I turn and glare at him. "On my way now, because I want a word with you as well. Just know she's not teaching my daughter!"

"Edward!" My mom and Emmett yell together.

"Is everything okay?" another teacher asks.

"Yes, Vicky, can you take Bella's class so I can deal with this in my office, please?"

"Yes, of course I can," the other woman says but I just glare at Emmett.

"Bella, you had best come with us."

I walk with them and it hits me this is the Bella he wanted to join us for dinner.

"Hell no, Emmett, I am not letting this woman around my daughter, nor my sister and nephew for that matter, you can forget it!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding going on between you two," Emmett says.

"No, there's not!"

"I agree there is no misunderstanding, Emmett, it's more like this jackass has made an assumption. You know what they say about those who assume things … they're making an ass out of themselves, but not me!"

"Who do you think you're talking about like that?" I yell at her.

"The only one who's pissing me off is you," she retorts with a smile.

She steps towards me only to have Emmett pull her back.

"Edward, we need to talk—now," Emmett says and I shake my head at him.

"How can you have a druggie as a teacher? I thought this was a private school with the utmost standard of education," I ask him.

"She's not a druggie, Edward," Emmett states acting shocked.

"Oh … is she 'clean' now?" I snort out. "How can you have a woman who abandoned her child—an infant at that—who was born addicted to drugs. How can you have her as a teacher at your school, not to mention have her as a friend?"

"What?" Emmett states.

"I told you he thinks I am the girl's mom. I can't deal with this jackass right now," Bella says storming away.

"I'm pulling my daughter out of here if she continues to work here."

"Edward," my mom yells and I look at her. "Let him speak."

I roll my eyes looking at Emmett.

"You really think she's the biological mother to the girls?"

"Emmett, no one would let a kid adopt a kid, especially a drug-addicted infant who had numerous medical issues."

"Well, you're right about something. She did not adopt her child, Edward, her parents adopted Kassie."

I shake my head at him. "That doesn't make sense; clearly she's lying to you, too. I saw the little girl with her in public, and the child calls her mom. Do you really think I am that stupid?" I argue.

"Yes, it does make sense. Bella is her mother now. Bella and Kassie's first adopted parents died four years ago. Bella lost both of her parents that night and went from being a big sister to a mom. Three years ago she legally adopted Kassie wanting her to have a mother, not just a big sister."

I feel myself gulp.

"Jesus, Edward, that kid … both Bella and Kassie have been through a lot. Bella and Kassie just moved here. She even told me that she met someone with a kid who looked exactly like Kassie. She sent you a freaking email about this! How could you come in here yelling like a maniac? This was not only her first day working here, but it was also both of the girls first days, too. One of those girls happens to be your daughter."

I shake my head closing my eyes, knowing I have just made a huge mistake.

"I just thought …"

"Thought someone you never met was a drug addict?"

"There's been a misunderstanding," I say walking out the door needing to apologize.

 **~P.P~**

 **BPOV**

I wake up feeling nervous and a little sick. I move to the bathroom, taking deep breaths the whole time.

"Mom, it's my first day of school," Kassie says jumping up and down.

"Kassie, give me a few minutes," I tell her and try hard to pull myself together.

I pull myself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I make Kassie her breakfast opting to only have dry toast and coffee myself.

As she eats, I type out an email, to tell Mr. Cullen who we are, and how my parents adopted Kassie. I don't really go into their death very much, mainly because I still find it hard, but also because he is a stranger. I hit send as Kassie heads back to her room to get changed for school.

We arrive a little early and Kassie accompanies me to my classroom. When the other kids start to arrive I send her to Vicky Copper's room where a student teacher is watching her class until she is done completing the ' _meet and greet'_ with the new students today.

As my small students come into the classroom, I write my name on the board. I decide to open my day just like Emmett and ask them to all call me Miss Bella. Once the bell rings, I turn to my class.

"Good morning, everyone," I say with a smile, but my eyes land on Kassie.

"Kassie?" I stutter just as she looks at me in shock.

My eyes glance to my register and I see a name that I never paid attention to before now. "Cordelia Cullen?" I say as I read it.

Her small head nods at me, and I know I need to speak to Emmett about this. More importantly, I need to talk to Kassie about this right away. I swallow and place a smile on my face.

"How about today we just get to know each other? First, I need to make sure you are all here. So raise your hand as I call your name," I say and I go through the list of children. "Okay, now that roll call is taken care of, I would like to introduce myself and get to know you as well. I'll tell you a little about me and my daughter, who is in the other first grade class, and you can tell me about you, and your family."

I tell them only a little information mainly that Kassie is my daughter and that we have recently moved here. The class takes turns and when it's Cordie's turn she looks a little hesitant.

"You don't have to do this, Cordie, but this is about helping us know who you are. Just tell us what you want us to know."

She nods at me and stands up. "My name is Cordelia Cullen, but everyone calls me Cordie. I live with my daddy," she says keeping her eyes on me. She goes on to tell me about her grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousin.

She's just finishing when the bell rings telling us that it's recess time.

"Cordie, please stay with me for a minute," I say as I lead the rest of the class out to the playground.

I look around seeing if I can find Kassie.

"Cordie!" someone yells, and I look to see there is a boy and Kassie talking to each other.

"Kassie," I say loudly and she turns and looks at me in shock. My eyes flicker to the boy who looks at Cordie and then to Kassie and back again.

"Oh, cool, do I get a look-a-like here, too?" He asks me when I reach them.

I laugh and shake my head. "Does Uncle Edward know about this?" he continues, but is looking at Kassie.

"Yes," Cordie laughs as she taps his arm. "I'm Cordie, that's Kassie. Daddy and I saw them at Six Flags," she carries on now that he is looking at her.

"Can you two read each other's thoughts?" he asks them and they shrug but shake their heads.

I step away a bit looking around making sure the rest of my class is okay.

"Cordie, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Billy, a boy from the class, asks. All too soon, most of the school, including the teachers, is looking at the girls.

"Holy hockey-sticks, they do look alike?" Emmet says looking between them. His eyes flicker to me.

"This is Cordelia Cullen," I tell him using her full name.

"Oh, hockey-sticks, it just had to be Edward's daughter, didn't it."

I look at him with a frown.

"He and I went to school together. No matter; I'll give him a call."

I nod at him and move to the side so that I can talk to him without the little ones hearing. "What are you going to say? Remember, he may still think I am her biological mother, who was a drug addict."

"Don't worry. He's not that stupid, and I said I'd handle it," he says looking back at the kids. "But what are we going to do about this?" he asks pointing to the girls who are both looking a little overwhelmed.

"Not sure, but we need the other kids to move on; let them get used to the other being here."

"I agree, I will go around the classes and give them all a little talk."

I nod and start to collect my kids.

"Kassie, we'll talk at lunch time," I tell her as I walk away. "Okay. Miss Bella's class back to the classroom," I call.

"Miss Bella, why does your daughter and Cordie look alike?" Billy asks when we are back inside.

"I am not sure, and that's something her dad and I will have to look into."

"Are you Cordie's mom, too?" Mary asks and my eyes flicker to Cordie who also looks interested in my answer.

I shake my head. "No, I am not; there's a lot to the story and I don't think today will be the day to get into it." I continue so unsure if I should say that I adopted Kassie or not.

"Well, Kassie says that you adopted her; what does that mean?" Sammy asks.

I run my hands through my hair. "That means that I asked for her to be my daughter in a court of law. The judge in charge said that I could be her mom, because her mom …" My own mom comes to mind as I am talking, and this is who I see in my mind when I talk about Kassie's mom, "couldn't do it anymore."

"Why not?" Sammy again asks.

"She passed away," I answer.

"My mom died, too," Billy says with a sad face.

I talk a little more to them, making sure they are aware they shouldn't go up to people and ask them questions about their life. Emmett soon joins us, and I know he is again taken aback at just how alike the girls look.

He also reminds everyone that they have to be nice and try not to upset people by asking questions they don't want to answer, or may not even know the answers to themselves.

When lunchtime comes around, Cordie walks over and sits down next to Kassie, and they are soon joined by Colton.

I watch them from my own table. "Is this one of those times where you kept one twin and your ex kept the other?" Jessica asks as she sits down next to me.

"Emmett told everyone not to do that!" Vicky says.

"He told the kids; we are adults," Jessica counters. "So am I close? Because I am sure her daddy is one sexy man. I mean, Edward Cullen is hot as fuck. He could do anything and I would stick with him."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "So he could cheat on and beat the crap out of you, but you would still give him a free pass because he's good looking?" I question hoping this is not what she meant.

"Heck yeah; I mean, he has money, too." Jessica says making me just look at her.

"You're nuts," Vicky says, "and you already know that Bella adopted Kassie."

"Oh, Bella, you hit the jackpot on that adoption. Now that you know your daughter's twin is related to the sexy, moneybags, Cullen, you have yourself an in. Let me know if it bothers you because I'd even adopt your kid to have a shot at him."

"Jessica, don't make me put you on a written warning," Emmett says as he sits down.

"Mr. Emmie," Cordie says shyly.

"Yes?" he says and I chuckle when he is unsure which girl he's talking to.

"Cordie," I tell him and he smiles looking relieved slightly.

"Why can't Kassie come into my class with me? She's my bestest friend."

"Sorry, Cordie, honey, her mom is your teacher. I could see about changing you to Miss Vicky's class?"

Cordie looks at me and shakes her head. "No, I like Miss Bella."

"Oh, come on, Emmie, if you do this, I'll make every kid in this school love you," Kassie says making me snort at her.

"They all love me anyway," he counters. His grin tells me he sees the difference in the girls now that they are standing together in front of him.

"If you say so," Kassie retorts and she and Emmett have a bit of a stare down.

"I am sure you two will see plenty of each other," I tell them softly.

They both hum and walk back to their table. Colton seems to look our way and then places an arm around Cordie's shoulders. I feel so badly for her, and I look at him, giving him a kind smile.

"We can't …" Emmett says.

"Well, maybe look into changing her to Vicky's class," I suggest, wanting the girls to be happy most of all.

"Yeah, that will be fun for me. Yay, twins," I ignore Vicky and look at Emmett.

"She just said she didn't want to be moved from your class."

I simply hum feeling frustrated about this whole thing. "Have you talked to her dad yet?"

"No, I'm waiting until two to call him, and that way when he comes straight here, we can talk to him together and have this sorted out before the other parents get here." Emmett looks to me. "I have to be there as this now also involves the school. Vicky, can you take your class and combine it with Bella's at two-thirty, so she can join me in my office?"

"Sure, Emmie," Vicky answers.

I nod at him in agreement as well.

 **~PP~**

I was a little surprised that Kassie came running into my class at quarter past two. When I looked up, and saw Edward Cullen standing in my classroom looking angry, I knew I had to get him out of here.

Getting both him and his mom to Emmett's office wasn't easy, and then I had to listen as he yet again made assumptions about me, and never shut up long enough for me or anyone else to correct him.

As he starts yelling more and saying how I shouldn't be a teacher, my anger erupts. I knew I needed to get out the office before I got fired for hitting the dickhead. Who does he think he is? Okay, I'll give him some benefit for thinking I am the girls' biological mother, but if he'd just shut up for a second and listen to someone, he'd realize his mistake.

I get to Vicky's classroom door, and I look in the window. Right away my eyes land on Cordie and Kassie. Both girls are talking and smiling with each other.

As I watch them, I know I need to get him to listen; there has to be a way. These girls have an instant bond, and I don't think we can separate them again.

I turn but walk right into someone.

"Sorry," I say as I look up.

"It's okay," the dickhead says and I step away from him.

I take a few deep breaths knowing I need to calm myself. "I am not their mother," I tell him. "My parents adopted her," I say.

"I know that now; I am sorry," he says, sounding sincere.

I roll my eyes at this guy and his whole 'I'm sorry' but I don't walk away because the girls need me to remain calm.

"It was just a misunderstanding," he says.

"On your part alone," I say and he looks at me.

"I think we should head back to Emmett's office," I say and without waiting for his answer, I walk back to the office.

Walking into Emmett's office, my eyes go to the woman who was with Edward when I see she's still there. "Hello," I say offering her my hand, "I am Bella Swan, Cordie's first grade teacher, and mother to her twin sister Kassie."

The woman takes my hand. "Hello, Dear, I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, and grandmother to Cordie."

When the dickhead joins us, I just look at him. "Well, I think I should start," I say as his brow rises.

"My parents couldn't have any more children after me, so they became foster parents. Wherein they loved being foster parents, they still wanted another child. At the end of February of two-thousand-ten, they were told about Kassie. The caseworker told them how she had been born addicted to drugs and that the mother didn't want her. There was no mention of her being a twin, so this is all as new to me as it is to you. My parents immediately pooled all the money they could from their savings and retirement funds to ensure her health needs were met. They wanted to adopt her, even though she was very sick for several weeks. On June the twentieth of that year, they were able to take custody of her when she was released from the hospital." I stop talking and take a breath. "Sadly in March of twenty-twelve, our parents were killed in a car accident. I adopted Kassie the next year. We moved here almost three weeks ago," I say stopping and giving Edward a look to say I'd like to hear his story.

"My dates are almost the same as yours, only I adopted Cordie at the same time your parents adopted Kassie."

"Do you and Kassie have any other family?" Esme asks and I turn to her.

"No, both my parents were only children and their parents had already passed away. It's just the two of us now. But I have Rose and Emmett, who are like family to me," I tell her looking Emmett's way. He gives me a nod, and a small smile. I turn my attention back to Edward.

"I would like us to come to some kind of agreement about the girls. I honestly believe they're twins." I stop and lick my lips. "I think we should have DNA tests performed, just to have absolute proof that they are siblings. If you would like to wait until we have the results, then I'll understand. But I would like them to get to know each other. I may sound a little selfish, but Kassie doesn't have any other family besides Rose, Emmett, and me. If this is as I suspect, and they are twins, this will give her some other family besides me." I stop talking and take a deep breath.

"I think that would be a good idea," Edward says and I look towards the guy who seems to be in deep thought. "Do you really think they are twins?" he asks.

I nod at him. "Yes, I really do. The fact that they look so much alike, but their eye colors are reversed leads me to believe they are what some people call 'mirror twins'. I have already read about it. I learned that mirror image twins are monozygotic: twins that form from a single fertilized egg. When the split occurs late—more than a week after conception—the twins can develop reverse asymmetric features. You should be aware that I have already called Tia, she was our family social worker, as she was involved in helping me legally adopt Kassie after my parents died. There's also the fact in Kassie's original adoption papers, they have her eye color mixed up.

"They had Cordie's eye colors mixed up, too," Esme says sounding shocked.

"I had it corrected when she was handed to me, and I never thought anything more of it," Edward adds.

I give him a nod, knowing that likely my parents hadn't seen it and if they had, they didn't think it was a big deal.

"How was her first day of school?" Edward asks sounding unsure.

"I think she enjoyed it," I stop and bite my bottom lip. "She and Kassie spent most of their lunch break and recesses together. They are both trying to campaign to be together in my class," I say as my eyes flicker to Emmett.

"Yeah, you and your bringing in gifts, has made everyone want to be in your class. However, as I have said, Kassie can't be in your class, and Cordie wants to stay in yours, so there's nothing I can do."

Edward looks between us. "So what happens now?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"We do the DNA? We swap phone numbers and arrange a time for the girls to meet outside of school?"

"Let's do the DNA tests to be sure," he says looking a little white.

I nod in agreement just as the bell rings to signal the end of the school day. I get up and walk back to my classroom and help some of the smaller students get their jackets on. Vicky smiles at me as she takes my class to meet their parents.

"Miss Bella." I smile as I kneel down next to Cordie. "I am sorry my daddy shouted at you," she says.

"It's okay, Sweetie, it's not your fault," I tell her as I fix her jacket.

"Are Kassie and I still able to be friends?" she asks.

"Sure we can; your daddy won't scare us away," Kassie answers for me, and I just look at her.

"I am sorry," Edward says as he joins us, having obviously overheard his daughter and mine.

"Cordie, I have said I am sorry to Miss Bella. Now, I am saying I am sorry to you also Kassie," he turns looking at Kassie who looks right back at him. His eyes shift back to his own daughter. "You, too, Cordie, I am sorry if I have upset you."

"It's okay, Daddy, I still love you." I watch them hug feeling my angry heart soften a little.

"Kassie, this is Cordie's daddy, Edward," I say as a formal introduction.

Kassie just looks at him. "Hi, Teddy," she says sticking out her hand.

"It's Edward," he tells her.

"Yeah, I know, my mom just told me. However, you remind me of my moody teddy bear, so Teddy it is."

I cover my mouth holding back my desire to laugh, more so because Edward's mouth is hanging open in shock.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Edward, you're here, too. Isn't this so cool?" Colton asks as he joins us.

"So, Kassie, are you going to come to my party?"

"What party?" Edward asks.

"Mom's throwing me a party next weekend so I can get to know my new classmates," he answers but keeps his eyes on Kassie.

"Oh, yes, please come, Kassie," Cordie pleads. "You're the only person that I want to come."

"And just think of the pranks we could play on people," Colton laughs and both girls join in on his joke.

"Sure, I'll be there, as long as there is food."

I roll my eyes over my daughter's love for food. "Maybe I can talk my mom into making her super yummy meatballs."

"Why wasn't I told about this party?" Edward asks, reverting to sounding a bit like a dickhead again.

"I don't know, Uncle Edward, you'll need to ask my mom. Miss Bella, if you could come and make those meatballs Kassie was talking about, that would be cool because my mom cannot cook … at all."

"Hey!" I look behind everyone to see both a small woman and man standing at my door.

"Sorry, Mom," Colton says. "Check it out. We have two Cordie's now, by the way," he says stepping out the way.

"Wow, Cordie, you're right," Kassie stutters.

"I know it's crazy, right?" Cordie says making Edward seemed shocked by his daughter's words.

"What?" I ask having no idea what they are talking about.

"Cordie said her aunt Alice looked more like a Smurf than you do," Kassie says.

"Kassie!" I yell giving her a look.

"What? I am only telling you what Cordie said and I must say that I agree," she tells me.

I watch her as she looks at Cordie, who shrugs her shoulders. I hear a few people snigger, so I know I have to move quickly on.

"Alice, Jasper, come in; this is Bella Swan, and her daughter Kassie," Edward says to them, but they are still looking between the girls in shock.

"It's nice to put a face to the names Cordie talked to the class about," I say hating how awkward this is starting to feel.

"Aunty Alice, this is Kassie, she's my best friend, my twin best friend."

"Best friend?" Edward says as if he is in shock again.

"Wow, they really look alike," Alice stutters as she looks between Cordie and Kassie.

"Twins do tend to look alike," Kassie answers and I cover her mouth.

"Kassie," I say through my teeth, and she licks my hand, making me let go.

"What, Mom, you said stupid questions, get stupid answers."

"Yes and mouthy kids get grounded," I say raising my brow.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the custodians are going to need to get into this room, and Miss Bella has to finish up for the day," Emmett says from the door.

"Yes, sorry we'll leave," Edward quickly says, almost like he is relieved.

"Can Kassie and Miss Bella come over for dinner?" Cordie asks.

Whereas I am shocked that she has asked, I am more shocked over the look on Edward's face than anything else.

"Please, Daddy?" Cordie carries on. "Just for a little while, and you can say sorry correctly?"

Edward looks at me. "Would you and Kassie like to join us for supper this evening?"

"We'll be there as long as you feed me," Kassie answers for us.

All I can do is nod at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Does anyone else besides us love these girls? Cordie is shy, but comes out of her shell a little more around her twin, and Kassie is all brassy and bossy. How do you think Edward is going to handle this dinner? We are excited to see what you all have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do. All mistakes found belong solely to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter 4**

 **EPOV**

I take a seat outside the classroom while Bella cleans up her personal items. My eyes move to where Cordie and Kassie are sitting and talking. I keep watching them, and notice that Cordie seems to be doing as much talking as Kassie, which is something really new to me.

"They really look so much alike it's remarkably amazing." I don't move my eyes to him, but nod at Jasper. "And you know for sure she's not the biological mother, right?"

"She's not; Emmett just said she's not. Bella told me that her parents adopted Kassie at the same time I adopted Cordie. They passed away four years ago in an accident, and she apparently adopted Kassie a year after that."

Jasper lets out a long sigh. "Do you think they should get to know each other?" I shake my head and shrug, having no idea.

"I don't know, Jasper, but Cordie has never asked me to have someone over for dinner."

I look up in time as Kassie approaches me. "Hi …" she says looking up at Jasper. My eyes move to him as he seems to be studying Kassie.

"Hi …" he trails off, and I know instantly he cannot tell if he's talking to Cordie or Kassie.

"Colton tells me you're his dad, and you have a horse. Do you?"

"I do have a horse," he replies sounding more worked up, now knowing this is not Cordie but Kassie, and the shock is more clearly seen on his face.

"You teach me how to ride, too, right?"

Before he can reply, Kassie is talking again. "I want to be a cowgirl this year for Halloween. I think it would be super cool to bring a horse to school—"

"No, it wouldn't," Bella says, "and it's time we leave so the custodians can finish their job."

I stand up, keeping my eyes on Bella. "I would like for you and Kassie to join my family and me for dinner," I say.

"I know; the invitation was already given, and Kassie has already agreed that we'd be there," she states. I swallow, hearing the anger clearly in her voice. Knowing after the way I acted that I deserve it.

"I realize that, but I am now asking you, properly. I don't want you to feel pressured into coming over for dinner."

She just smiles at me. "I don't, and yes, we would like to come. It will give us a chance to talk more about what we are going to do with and for them."

I give her a nod as I get up. "Can we come over for dinner, too, Uncle Edward," Colton asks.

My eyes go to Bella, who just frowns at me as I raise my brow questioningly.

"It's your home," she states. "It doesn't matter to me. Kassie and I are guests; we were invited—why would I have a choice if your family came over or not?"

I almost appreciate that she seems like the kind of person who says it like it is. I just wish that I wasn't on the receiving end of her fortitude. "If your mom says yes, then you can come over, too," I tell him keeping my eyes on Bella.

"He said we can go, Mom," Colton yells, and my head snaps to Alice who's standing there grinning at me.

"Are you all still here?" Emmett asks joining us.

"Yeah, sorry; we were just leaving," Bella says.

"Make sure you give me a call when you get home. Would you like me to fill Rose in on what's going on?" he asks her as he gives me a nod.

"Yeah, just don't include the scene from your office," Bella says with a sigh as Emmett chuckles.

"Yeah, having you and Kassie upset at him will be enough for now." Emmett stops and simply looks at me. "Be nice, Edward," he says. Even with the smile on his face I know that I will need to apologize to him, too. Clearly, my outspoken words earlier about his friend have upset him quite a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella; call anytime if you need me," he says kissing her on the cheek. "Kassie," he calls and looks her way.

"Yeah, later, E-man," she giggles and Emmett just looks at her.

"E-man, now that I like." He holds his hand out and Kassie high-fives him. What shocks me the most is Colton high-fives him, too, followed quickly by Cordie who giggles as she does it.

"Daddy, can I ride with Kassie and Miss Bella?" Cordie asks and I feel panic start to ebb its way into my chest.

I feel my heart race, the thought scares me, and I have never allowed anyone apart from myself, my parents, Jasper, and Alice to drive Cordie anywhere.

"How about Kassie rides with us?" I say with a grin.

"No way! I've seen how men drive," Kassie snorts causing me to look at her. She doesn't back down and gives me a look that begs me to argue with her.

"How about you go with them together in Bella's car," my mom suggests. "That way she won't get lost finding your house as she's new to the area," she continues.

"They can all come in my car," I counter.

"Now, Edward that would be silly and redundant. Bella needs her car later to drive home and you don't want to have to drag Cordie out to drive all the way back here," my mom counters. "Just go with, in her car, and I'll drive yours to your house," she says with a frustrated sigh.

I take a deep breath and turn to look at Bella who looks amused as she glances between my mom and me.

"Can we ride with you?" I ask.

"Sure," Bella answers, and Kassie fist pumps.

I get Cordie's booster seat from my car and walk over to Bella's car with it. As I help Cordie into her seat, Bella deals with Kassie, my eyes flicker between them, and I see that they seem to be holding hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask my daughter quietly. Cordie looks at me and I can see a sparkle in her eyes that I have never seen before.

"Yeah, Daddy," she tells me.

I get her into the car and look at Bella who's looking at me. We both get into her car, and she starts it and then just looks at me.

I don't say anything because I am unsure what to say.

"Edward, I need your address or at least directions, so I can drive to your house."

I chuckle and tell her my street address.

"Okay, I have no clue where that is; can you give me directions, or if you want I can use the GPS on my phone?"

"I can direct you, besides with the construction near Elm Street, you don't need GPS sending you through that nightmare."

"Okay," she says and drives to the parking lot exit.

I give her directions as our girls start to talk in the backseat.

"Have you ever played Dance Mania?" Kassie blurts out suddenly louder than she's ever been before.

"Yes, and I hate level six," Cordie answers.

"Oh, me, too, but my mom can rock it," Kassie exclaims.

"She can?" Cordie asks looking Bella's way. My eyes flicker to her as well, and see she's looking at the road, but I know she's listening, too.

"She can, but she dances all the time, even on the El when we're moving down the tracks."

"I've never been on the El. I didn't know you could stand up on it, or dance."

I snort and shake my head.

"I don't think you're supposed to. One time a man came up and asked if she was having some sort of an attack and needed a paramedic." Kassie tells her with a shrug of her shoulders as Cordie giggles.

I raise my brow and keep my eyes on Bella. Her eyes move slowly to the corner, and she just grunts.

"Kassie, remember I have baby photos that I can share," Bella sing-songs.

"Yeah, and there are some of you, too, and wouldn't Cordie's just look like mine, anyway?"

I watch as Bella quietly hisses out a darn and I just chuckle as Bella pulls her car into my driveway and parks behind mine, which is already there.

"Oh, wow, Teddy, is this your home?" Kassie asks.

"No, why would you think this was his home?" Bella asks looking at Kassie. "You know how I enjoy driving into huge mansion's private driveways, and parking," Bella deadpans and I can't help but smirk.

"Ah, well, I see where Kassie gets her quick answers and level of sarcasm from," I mumble to myself.

"You shush," Bella mumbles back as she gets out of her car.

"Kassie, front and center," she states as she lets her out of the car. I stand at the car with Cordie watching them.

"Rules, first and foremost, if you break the rules, you will go home immediately and we will not come back. Do not run in Edward and Cordie's house. No touching or going through their drawers, cabinets, cupboards, closets, rooms, or in general, being nosy anywhere on their property, or those properties surrounding this one."

Kassie just nods at her mom silently.

"And for the love of God, don't break anything."

Kassie nods at her again. Cordie drops my hand taking Kassie's as they walk together toward the front door.

Kassie stops and turns to Bella. "Can I ask a question?" she asks.

"No," Bella yells a little as she shakes her head. Kassie again shrugs, and both she and Cordie walk through the front door.

"Hey, Uncle Edward, I am going to play with Kassie and Cordie," Colton yells as he runs past me.

"This way," I say with a wave of my hand to Bella.

As Bella walks forward, I place my hand at the base of her back, but she stops and merely looks at my hand and then to my eyes.

"What's with being all handsy all of a sudden?"

I remove it and shrug. I hear her tut as she starts to walk forward again.

"So, what's going on?" Jasper asks when he reaches me.

"Not sure, but she seems a little coo-coo," I tell him as I wave my finger around at the side of my head.

Jasper just chuckles. "What about the doppelganger, Kassie?"

"She seems to be very outspoken, and she calls me Teddy for some reason," I say with a sigh.

"Did you tell her your name, Edward?" he asks.

"I have told her, but she just goes back to Teddy. I really wish her mother would have a talk with her about it and tell her my name is Edward."

Jasper seems to hum again, like he's in deep thought.

"I guess we should get in there," I say.

"Yes, you've got guests, and you also have to make dinner for everyone," he chuckles.

"Great," I mutter as I walk through my front door.

"Why don't I show you both around?" I ask as I see Bella and Kassie standing in the entryway looking around like a deer in headlights.

"Over there is the formal living room, which we hardly use, unless I am playing the piano." I tell them as we walk past the doorway. "This is one of the downstairs bathrooms, and this is the family room, and out those doors is the pool house, which also houses the game room, and changing rooms. Through this door, is the kitchen and then the everyday dining room," I carry on. "The spiral staircase to the left leads up to the guest rooms. The staircase on the right leads to my master bedroom and bath as well as Cordie's bedroom. There is a master bedroom and bath as well behind the kitchen area that is considered a mother-in-law suite." I say as we pass the staircase, heading for the kitchen.

"There's a bedroom and bathroom behind the kitchen?" Kassie asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Can you show me?" she asks as Bella tells her no, I nod.

"It's okay; children are naturally curious," I say surprising myself. I'm normally not so open, and I never have strangers in my home.

"This is the downstairs guest bedroom and bath."

"Oh wow, that is the biggest bed I have ever seen. Mom, you have to see this bathroom. I could swim in the tub. Hey, Teddy, why do you have two sinks and two toilets in here, can't your guests take tur—"

"Kassie, enough," Bella quickly cuts Kassie off.

"But, Mom, why two toilets?"

"One of them is not a toilet, it is a bidet."

"What's a bidet for?"

"To wash your bottom after going number two," Bella explains.

Kassie just looks at Bella and then looks to me and rolls her eyes. "Isn't that what toilet paper is for?"

"Yes, but it is something people find refreshing, and an extra step in staying clean," Bella answers with pink cheeks.

"So, it's for messy boys then?"

"Girls use them, too," Bella tells her as she tries to hide her chuckles.

"Yeah, but mostly boys, I bet." She pauses for a second and looks to me. "Teddy, did you know boys have a special sink that they pee in at school, because they miss the toilet so much?"

I look at Bella with my mouth open rather unsure how to address what she just said to me. Thankfully, Cordie seems to distract her.

"Kassie, do you want to come and play with me in my playroom?"

"Yeah," Kassie answers and I watch them run off.

"Wait for me," Colton yells running after them.

"Playroom?" Bella says as if it is a question.

"Cordie has a Jack-and-Jill bathroom off her bedroom, and the room that should be another bedroom is used as her playroom. You are welcome to go up and see it if you'd like," I offer.

She shakes her head, and I walk her back into the living room, without either of us talking.

"I just made us some juice. I told Colton to tell the girls to come down soon and have some," my mom says with huge smile.

Bella takes a seat, and suddenly I feel awkward. The awkward feeling that I should have felt earlier is now almost overwhelming to me. I look around to see that everyone seems to be staring at Bella. My eyes flash to her, seeing that she, too, is starting to feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed. I scoot a little closer to her and slide my leg so it's touching hers. I hope that will stop her leg from bouncing nervously. After moving though, I worry she may misinterpret my want to help calm her down as something else. Now, I am stressing even more, worrying that I may have offended her.

"Mom tells me that you have just moved here; where did you move from?" Alice asks as if she were interviewing Bella for a job.

"Forks," Bella answers almost in the same tone.

"As in Forks, Washington?" My mom asks.

"Yep, the one and only."

"I don't think any other state has a town called Forks. It is rather unique or odd depending how you look at it, I suppose," Esme says.

"There are no other cities in the USA called Forks; there is a city called Forkton in Alabama, and a township called Fork in Michigan. Ironically, there isn't even a city that starts with the letter F in Kansas, Maine, or Vermont," I say and then feel like a geek for passing on some of my useless knowledge.

"Did you and Kassie drive here from Washington?" my mother asks.

"Yes, with Rose and Emmett's help, we drove straight through." Bella's eyes then flicker to me. "I think that's where Kassie developed her opinion on men's driving abilities. Emmett's a great guy, and a wonderful educator, but being a good driver is not a skill he possesses."

Both Jasper and I snort out a laugh at the same time. "Yeah, his driving technique back when we were in high school wasn't that great at all," I tell her.

"Well, I'll tell you this, it hasn't improved with age, either," she deadpans.

"He would be a better driver if he didn't try to dance while he was driving," Alice carries on as Jasper lets out another snorting laugh.

We all seem to fall silent and I run my hand through my hair, thinking of something to ask. "Did your boyfriend or significant other move here with you?" As I wait for her to answer, I get the 'oh-god-what-did-I-just-ask' feeling wash over me.

"No," Bella says with a shake of her head, and a grin.

"What are your thoughts on Chicago, so far, Dear?" my mom asks after shaking her head at me.

"I haven't had a chance to see much of Chicago yet. We have really only explored our own neighborhood, and the school. We went to Six Flags, but that was because Emmett insisted we had to do something like that before school started. But in saying that, everyone I have met has been nice and welcoming, apart from this one rude guy at Six Flags."

As her eyes land on me, I know I am the rude guy she is speaking about.

"I said _sorry_ ," I say lightly.

"No, you snapped the word ' _sorry_ ' at me, but you didn't feel bad about what you did, or how you behaved."

I go to argue back, but decide not to, but to simply be as nice as I can to her; women always hate that. "You're right, I was wrong, and I am sorry." I even flutter my eyes at the end, but she only looks at me with a stern look. It reminds me of how Kassie looks at people when she is telling them what she thinks. I also notice it's the same look she gave Kassie when she was correcting her.

"You shouldn't be teaching those looks to Kassie; one day they will backfire on you," I say with a slight smile.

"Too late," Bella purely chuckles and looks away from me.

Everyone again seems to fall silent. Hating the awkwardness, I stand up. "I am going to go and start working on dinner."

I walk out and look at my watch seeing that it's just past four. "Well, dinner will be a bit early, but this way both she and her daughter will leave sooner than later, and I can get back to thinking this whole thing over. Now, what should I make?" I say to myself. Walking to my fridge looking at what we have. "Grilled steaks and veggies," I say as I carry on talking out loud. "I am great at this and just maybe she'll stop looking at me as if I am an imbecile if I cook a great dinner."

My eyes move to the entrance of my kitchen just as Bella walks in. "Do you need a hand?"

"Nope," I say dropping my eyes from her. "I have this under control, and don't worry; I am a very good cook."

"Are you sure you don't—"

"No, I am fine," I say cutting her off. "I know how to cook steak," I mutter in my head. "Just go and have some fun, talk to Alice and my mom, put your feet up, and relax."

"Okay," Bella says sounding odd. I look at her to see she's smirking at me.

Clearly, she has no faith in my cooking skills. I'll just have to be sure to prove her wrong. I smile back at her, and she walks away.

I take out chicken breasts for the kids and switch on the full-size, double grill and range hood.

I put the chicken on first so that it will be fully cooked when the rest is finished. I grab several fresh vegetables and wash them. Placing them on skewers, I season them lightly. On the other side of the grill top, I arrange the veggies and ears of unshucked corn on the cob. I season the chicken breasts lightly and flip them over. I can't help but smile seeing the perfect grill marks on them. Not that the kids will care, but they look amazing. I then grab the big rib eye roast, and expertly cut nice thick steaks. I dust them with my own special steak seasoning, and place them on the heated grill grate. The searing sizzle they make puts a smile on my face. When the chicken is finished, the steaks will be a perfect medium rare, the only real way to cook a great steak, in my mind.

My eyes flicker toward the family room when I hear music. I walk forward a little as I hear Cordie giggle. I recognize the song and I know she's got her dancing game on.

Once everything is ready, I put the food on to warm as I set the table in the dining room.

I walk into the family room, to find Bella dancing. I tilt my head as she seems to keep up with the movements on the screen. As the song comes to an end, my mom, Jasper, Alice, and the kids all clap.

"Dinner is served," I snap making everyone turn and look at me.

I shake my head and place a smile on my face. "Please, everyone come into the dining room and eat."

"What's with you?" Alice whispers at my side.

"Nothing," I tell her, too tired to hide the fact that I feel a little put out that Bella seems to be able to relax more with my family than she does with me.

"Did you see Bella, Dad, she passed level eight," Cordie says as she runs to me.

"I saw," I reply with a sigh.

"Don't be jealous, some of us can follow instructions better than others," Bella gloats.

"Well, I am sure I can pass it; I'll show you after dinner." I reply with a smirk. An odd feeling of needing proof that I am just as able as she is comes over me. It's like I need to show her I am better than her.

"We'll see," she says.

"We will," I counter, not able to let it go.

I walk everyone into the dining room.

"Uh-oh," Kassie says making me look her way.

"What?" She just looks at me and I frown.

"I've made grilled vegetables for everyone, grilled chicken for the kids, and fresh cut rib eye steaks from an aged loin, for the adults.

"My mom doesn't eat red meat, so can I have hers?" Kassie asks and my eyes snap to Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vegetarian?"

"I'm not a vegetarian; I eat chicken, fish, and sometimes even pork, and I just never consume red meat at all. Besides, you never asked."

I narrow my eyes at her trying to work out if she did this on purpose or not.

"I don't think I could give up eating steaks, especially one's like these," Jasper says as he sits down at the table.

"Oh, me, too, steaks and big hamburgers are the best and taste amazing." Kassie says with a dreamy look. When she looks toward me again, she smiles big. "So, Teddy, can I have my mom's steak, and she can have the chicken you made for me?"

"No," Bella answers making Kassie pout at her.

Bella looks away from her and toward me. "I am fine with just vegetables."

"No, I can always make you something else," I offer feeling flabbergasted.

"If you let Cordie and me share the steak and one of the pieces of chicken, then mommy can have the other piece of chicken," Kassie says while blinking as if she is innocent and well mannered.

"Yeah, Daddy, and I would like some steak, too," Cordie says.

As they both look at me with their matching puppy-dog eyes, I sigh. "Fine, but it will be between the two of you _and_ Colton." I say as I start to cut one steak and two chicken breasts into three portions.

"Is chicken and grilled veggies okay?" I ask Bella with a forced smile.

"Yeah, that would be great," she replies back with a similar smile.

I hand the three kids their plates and finish plating the other food. As I turn to go to my usual seat, I find Cordie sitting in it, with Kassie next to her, and then Colton on Kassie's other side. I keep going around the table and find that the only seat not taken is the one next to Bella. I move there and take my seat.

"Bon Appétit`," I say to Bella who starts to cut her chicken.

 **~P.P~**

 **BPOV**

I eat the chicken and it's actually quite delicious. Either these people are normally rather dry and unsocial, or they are as uncomfortable as I am. The room stays quiet, and the only sounds are coming from the children. My eyes move to Kassie who is whispering between Cordie and Colton.

This whole evening has been quite strange, and I know that I am being a bitch towards Edward. I don't think it will hurt him to know upfront that I don't take shit from anyone, so I refuse to rose color anything or pretend otherwise.

"This is so good, Mommy," Kassie moans and I roll my eyes.

"It's good that you still let Kassie eat red meat," Alice says and I frown at her.

"I just mean … I have a friend that doesn't eat meat and is planning on raising her child that way, too," Alice says.

"No, I don't believe in forcing my tastes or choices on others."

"Yeah, but you tried to stop me from investing in the animals on the market," Kassie speaks up.

"That's different; I was just trying to show you morals."

"What morals, and why is it wrong to make money from beef stock?" Kassie asks as everyone else is dead silent.

I just sigh as I look at her. "It just is," I answer.

"Does your daddy give you answers like that?" Kassie asks Cordie who nods at her enthusiastically.

"Sometimes he tells me to ask Granny," Cordie sighs.

"Well, I can only ask my mom what stocks look good, but maybe next time I will ask your granny," Kassie smiles at Esme.

"You invest money into the stock trade as well?" Edward asks as if he's shocked.

It's like he is grasping at something we may have in common besides our girls.

"No," I answer as Kassie yells, "yes."

Everyone seems to look at me. "It's not real money, we use Monopoly money. We look once a week at the stock market and then choose what company to invest in as well as and how much. The next week we'll look at it again, and we can either leave it to build, or sell. We keep a notebook of our trades and actually do fairly well for amateurs with no real money."

"You do this, for fun, with a six-year-old?" Alice stutters.

"It's fun. We don't always choose the same company; it's something my fa—" I cut myself off; these are people I have just met and I don't want them to know too much about me. I clear my throat and start to speak again. "It's fun. Like I said, we use Monopoly money, and we do it for show so I can show Kassie how much she could win or lose. As she gets older, she will understand it more, and hopefully it will help show her how to deal with money, accounting, and taxes. Not only that, it also shows her which companies are out there, and how to understand basic investment strategy."

Alice just looks at me. "You do know that Jasper and Edward are in the stock market trade in Chicago, don't you?"

"You are?" Kassie gasps with her eyes wide open in awe.

"Was that why you were on the internet? There was a photo of you licking your lips on my—"

"Kassie!" I yell cutting her off. I give her my _'if-you-keep-talking, I'm-going-to-kill-you'_ look.

I feel my face heat up and turn to Edward who's looking at me intrigued. "I Googled you; sadly, all I found out was that you like to lick you lips and run your fingers through your hair." I give him a smile and look at Kassie and Cordie.

"Cordie, do you play the piano, too?"

She looks at me and nods. "Yes, my daddy's teaching me. I am learning to play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, and Hot Cross Buns."

"That sounds amazing; can you play anything else?"

Cordie shakes her head.

"I would like to learn how to play the Saxophone, but I don't think I have enough air," Kassie adds.

"I want to learn to play an electric guitar," Colton tells us as he pretends to play.

I nod at them. "Well, then, Kassie, we'll have to find something you can play, and then the three of you will have a band," Esme adds.

"Yeah, and my daddy can sing, so we can perform, too," Cordie tells me with her eyes looking big.

"Oh, my mommy can sing, too, this will be great; we'll be the next big thing."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, yes, let's apply for _America's Got Talent_!" Kassie suggests.

"Can we?" all three kids yell making me shake my head.

"No," Edward and I yell together.

"See what you and your talk about instruments just about got us into?" Edward hisses in my ear.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Careful or I'll go back to calling you the other name I came up with," I tell him and he just raises his brow.

"Can you come for a sleepover this Friday; that way you and Miss Bella can come with Daddy and me to Alice's party?" Cordie asks Kassie.

"Cordie, I'm just Bella when we are out of school, and that goes for you, too, Colton."

"So, does that mean yes? Yay, I'm excited to have you come over on Friday to stay the night," Cordie asks as she claps her hands. "We've never had any friends come over and stay the night, isn't that right, Daddy?"

I turn my head and look at Edward to see if she means she never has or that her daddy hasn't had any friends stay over, too.

"No, 'we' haven't," he replies with a cocky smile.

"We've only ever had Rose stay over; she's always fun. Oh, Cordie, I can't wait until you meet her, she's so cool and she fixes cars," Kassie tells her.

"What's Rose like?" Edward asks me, and I look at him with my brow raised. "I just am asking because I'm curious to know what kind of girl Emmett married.

I nod in understanding at him, and pull my wristlet wallet from my pocket, where I put it earlier. "This is a photo of Rose," I say handing the photo of Rose, Kassie, and me to him.

"Oh, wow!" Edward says as his mouth hangs open. "Is she a model?" he asks.

"What?" Jasper asks as he gets up and moves to stand behind Edward.

"She's hot," he says and I look at him with my mouth open.

"What?" He asks.

"Your wife?" I say and widen my eyes at him.

He looks her way and smiles. "Yes, I know my wife is beautiful, and sexy—"

"Dad," Colton yells cutting off his father, and I snigger.

"Fine; enough about Alice, but I am just saying I thought Emmett would've ended up with someone more … average."

"Why?" I ask, raising my brow and tilting my head.

"Because he's Emmett," Jasper answers cryptically, like saying that tells me anything.

I look at Edward who shakes his head. "I said 'wow' about her height, she is towering over both you and Kassie in this picture."

I laugh. "Yeah, she's six-foot tall, and she owns her own mechanic's shop."

"Chop and Chop?" Esme asks me and I nod at her. "Tall, blonde—" she stops and looks at the kids and then tilts her head, "that can kill someone with a look?"

"Yes, that's Rose" I say knowing that she softened what she was going to say.

"Oh, I love her, she's brassy. She's fixed my car a few weeks ago. She's the one I was talking about who helped me when my car broke down on the side of the road. She's a very nice young woman."

"Yes, Rose is amazing. To be honest, I'm not sure if I would have gotten to where I am in life without her."

Edward just looks at me. Feeling exposed, I look back at Kassie and Cordie.

"I am not sure about the sleepover, Cordie. Let your dad and me talk and we'll let you know …" I trail off as my eye catches the fact that Cordie is using her right hand.

"Cordie, do you write with your right hand?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, we really are mirror twins, I am a lefty," Kassie tells her as she waves her left hand.

"So is my daddy," Cordie says.

I look at Edward and sure enough, he is using his left hand.

"What hand are you, Bella?" Cordie asks with a big smile.

"I am right-handed," I tell her.

"I think you and my daddy should spend time together so that you two become best friends, too. Then maybe you and Kassie could live next door to us; the house is for sale."

"I may have to sell a few organs for that," I mutter as quietly as I can.

"I'll ask my father if he's looking for any," Edward says making me turn to him. "He's the Departmental Chief in the Emergency Department at Northwestern Memorial," he smirks, letting me know he heard me.

"Oh, I wonder if I've met him," Kassie says looking as if she's trying to work it out.

"No, you haven't," I say.

"How can you be so sure?" Cordie asks.

"Because I am sure if we had met him, he would have said 'wow, you look just like my granddaughter'," I say in a silly male voice.

"That's true," Cordie says and both girls giggle.

"I think we should prank him. We could send Kassie in, and see how long it takes him to notice," Colton says as he laughs.

"We're done, Daddy, may we leave the table and go back to playing?"

"Edward looks me as if he is asking me my thoughts.

"Put your dishes in the kitchen first," I say looking at Kassie, and I see Edward nod in agreement.

"You, too, Cordie," he adds.

Both girls stand up. "Colton, are you coming with us?" Kassie asks.

"Yes," he says moving off with them after grabbing his own dishes.

I swallow, and smile at the people around the table. "Would you all mind giving Edward and me some time to talk alone?" I look to Edward and smirk. "That is if you feel safe being alone with me."

He rolls his eyes away from me. "I'll take you to my office," he says and stands up.

"We'll get this cleaned up, Son. Take your time; you and Bella have a lot to talk about," Esme says.

"Thanks, Mom. Bella, if you'd come with me?" Edward says.

I follow him trying to remember all the places that he's shown us or told us about earlier in his huge home.

"This house is absolutely ginormous, Edward," I blurt out but quickly snap my mouth shut.

"It's not that big," he says looking over his shoulder. "Now my late grandfather's home, that was huge, but he was one of fifteen children."

"Fifteen?" I ask as my mouth drops open.

"Yeah, I know, it's a lot to fathom, right? Four of his siblings died in infancy, and the rest moved to locations all over the world. Only my grandfather and his younger, disabled brother, Frank stayed in Chicago. The family home was left to him and Frank after his parents passed away."

"Oh, what about your parents, do they have brothers and sisters?"

"My father has one brother, Eleazar, who just happens to be married to my mother's sister, Carmen."

"They like to keep the family close then?" I say, hoping it did not imply I felt his family tree didn't fork.

"Yeah," he laughs, clearly not offended.

He opens a door and we both walk through it. I take a seat on the sofa, and Edward goes over to what looks like a small fridge. "I have Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, Fanta Orange, juice boxes, bottles of water, and some Starbucks cold frappuccinos; what can I get you to drink?"

"Fanta Orange sounds good," I say, and he nods at me. I watch as he grabs two glasses from a cabinet above the fridge, puts a few cubes of ice in them and fills the cups with the fizzy orange soda. He brings the glasses to the sofa and hands me one.

"I think we should have DNA testing performed, just to be sure," I start off with.

"I agree, even knowing in my heart they are, in fact, twins, and it would still be for the best."

I let out a breath. "You feel it, too?"

"The feeling I get when I see the way Cordie looks at Kassie is like she sees the other half of her soul. There is a connection between them that surpasses any amount of time I've had with my daughter. It is like when I look at Kassie, I see the other half of Cordie."

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel, looking at Kassie, I can see how Cordie completes her," I agree.

"I understand, for me it's odd because I feel that Kassie is the missing piece in Cordie's life. Cordie has always been more of a reserved child. She's almost too grown up to be a six-year-old. Kassie gives Cordie more of her childhood. Cordie is a great child and is perfectly adjusted in life, maybe reserved, but none the less very well adjusted; but with Kassie, she seems more … whole."

"Yeah, I never thought Kassie was missing anything, but when I see her and Cordie together ..."

"I know, and understand," he finishes for me. "So it comes back to 'what do we tell them'?" Edward asks.

"Well … this is hard for me, because Kassie may not remember them, but she does know that my parents were her first parents. I have explained that she had another mom before that, but I don't think she really understands that too much."

Edward nods at me. "I feel the same wherein I have told Cordie she was adopted. I still feel she's too young to completely comprehend the whole meaning and aspects of what being adopted really means."

"I've been thinking, and I feel we should tell them that they are biological sisters once we receive the test back," I say.

Edward looks at me, waiting for me to give my reason.

"The thing is, Edward, I know that you have a family, one that you are close to, but Kassie and I don't. Kassie is all I have, and this way she doesn't have to ever feel as if she only has me."

Edward nods at me. "So, we'll tell them, then what?"

"Well, I think we should let them lead the way we take things. I think it is important to let them be in each others life. I don't have any sibling experience, but I cannot imagine having a sibling and not being a part of their life."

"What about when they fight?" he asks, and I just look at him unsure as to what to say. "Alice and me, we fought like cats and dogs most of the time. There were times when my mom wanted to kill the both of us, but she hated it most when we wouldn't talk to each other. What do we do when that happens and they fight? I mean, they may be all friendly now, but eventually they will fight about something. We need to be on the same page with things like this, so that we don't allow or enable them to ruin their potential relationship."

I nod at him, agreeing that if we are on the same page, we will be less likely to make a snap judgment and make mistakes. "I think if they argue or disagree, we should stay out of it. We should stay neutral, and I think we should diplomatically talk anything out with each other and plan what we will do depending on the situation?"

"That sounds like a very good plan."

I let out a sigh as I look at him. "My parents were great; they never had a fight in front of me, and they never spoke about the other in an ill manner to me. I know that they had disagreements and argued, but it was never intentionally around me. I've seen the way parents fight and put their children between them. The fighting can hurt the kids. My parents were foster parents for many years, and I saw the kids who had been in bad situations. Some of my friends—even Rose has talked about how she felt as if she was made to choose one parent over the other. They tried to push their hurt, anger, and hate for the other parent onto her. They were always making snarky comments about the other; always asking for information so they could use it later against the other. I refuse to do that with Kassie and Cordie. I guess what I am saying is that if there is ever a disagreement between us, it needs to stay between us, and not reflect on the girls. I don't want the girls to go through that. If you don't like me, okay … just act like you do in front of them, and I'll do the same."

Edward seems to just look at me unsure of what to say.

"Edward, first and foremost, I love my daughter. I live for her and love her more than anything. I would play nice with Jack the Ripper if that was what she needed to be happy."

Edward smiles and nods at me. "How about we simply get to know each other first, before we decide anything about the other? You never know, we could become friends, too."

"Becoming friends would be the best thing we can do for our girls," I agree.

"So, how about you guys come over and stay on Friday? After the girls are in bed, we can talk more, find some common ground between us, and get to know one another?"

I nod at him and raise my brow. "Now, what about the DNA test?"

"My father can do it, if you're okay with that?"

"Okay, that sounds good, would he do it here, my place, or at the hospital?"

"Here, if that's okay with you? I can call him and see if he can do it Friday. I trust him to not only be discreet, but I know he would never tamper with anything, no matter the outcome, so we can trust him. Sadly, right now my trust levels with anyone the state would recommend are not very high."

"That sounds perfect to me, if you could let me know my share of the cost—"

"No!" Edward interrupts.

"What do you mean _no_?" I ask Edward.

"Illinois DCFS will be paying for the DNA test. This is their fuck up, not yours or mine. We are doing what's best for our daughters. They have some serious answers to provide, especially how one child ended up in Washington, and one in Illinois. That is the thing I'd like to know the most."

I let out a long breath looking at him. "Yeah, I agree, but you know the cost of paying a lawyer and taking them to court would be more than the cost of a DNA test to begin with?"

"I already have a lawyer," Edward smiles at me and it slowly falls. "And I should call him, to call off the private investigators."

"You were going to have me followed?" I ask in astonishment.

"I thought you were Cordie's birth mother; remember, who for all I knew may have still been on drugs," he says as if he is trying to condone what he did. As he keeps looking at me, he slowly sighs and starts to run his fingers through his hair. "Bella, I am sorry for what I said to you, and for how I behaved at Six Flags." He stops and looks at me through his eyelashes. "For six years, I've had nightmares and worried that one day …"

"She would come back and take her from you," I finish for him, knowing that my parents felt this same way. "I understand, because now I feel that way, too. There were days while I was going through the courts to keep and adopt her, where I was worried enough, but now I have this worry about the birth mother trying to take my daughter from me. I worry she'll show up and claim she's changed her mind."

Edward smiles at me lightly. "When I saw you at Six Flags, my fear of her reappearance came to the surface, when I thought you were her. Then to see that you kept a baby, while throwing my girl aside, it made my temper explode."

I let out a breath looking at him a lot softer than I had since meeting him. "I understand, and you are forgiven, just don't yell at me like that again, okay?"

He nods and smiles at me. "I won't."

"I should be getting off, I've got school tomorrow," I say.

He gets up and walks to the desk. "Okay, this is my contact numbers, and I'm putting my cell number on the back." He says grabbing a business card and writing on the back of it.

I move to him and take a pen and post-it note pad off the desk. I write both my house number and cell number down for him. I hand the information to him and take the card he is handing to me.

"Thanks for dinner, Edward, it was lovely," I say as we walk back down the hall.

"You sound surprised," he says.

"I am," I laugh.

"Thanks," he jokes. "I'll walk you up to get Kassie," he says with a nod.

I follow him around the house again, and I stand beside him at the door watching Kassie and Cordie play. They seem to be so in tune with each other. Both of them have big smiles on their faces.

"Kassie, it's time for us to leave," I say softly and both girls just look at me. They stand up and move together, and I laugh shaking my head.

"Kassie, why, oh … why do you have Cordie's clothes on?" I ask.

"Yes, and, Cordie, why do you have Kassie's clothes on?" Edward adds.

"See, we told you this wouldn't work," Kassie and Cordie say together to a disappointed Colton.

"But, it always works in the movies," Colton proclaims.

"I am going to keep Kassie's clothes on for the rest of today, and she can keep mine."

"We'll switch back tomorrow," Cordie says as she hugs Kassie. "Bye, Bella," she says coming over and hugging me close to her as Kassie moves to hug Colton.

"Later, Teddy," Kassie says offering her hand for him to high-five.

I look at Edward who looks resigned to her calling him that name now.

"Later, Cece," he says, and she just looks at him.

"Teddy rhymes with Eddy," Kassie says.

Edward just shrugs. "If you say so, Cece."

"Come on, Kassie," I say before she can get into an argument with him.

Edward, and Cordie walk us to my car, and he takes Cordie's booster seat out as Cordie and Kassie hug yet again.

"See you tomorrow, twin," they say together.

I look to Edward who is smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, too," he says.

"You will, because it'll be my turn to stand at the door, to see the children in," I answer.

I get in my car and wave as we drive off.

"How are you doing?" I ask Kassie who smiles at me.

"I am great; we're going to be a great family!"

I snort but nod at her. "Yes, Cordie and you will be great together."

"Teddy's not too bad either; Cordie says he's a good dad."

I raise my brow as I glance at her in my mirror. "He's not as mean as I first thought he was."

I gasp loudly. "Does this mean you'll stop calling him Teddy?"

"Nope, he's my sister's father, so I have to have a special name for him. It is a name that only I can call him. Cordie's thinking of one for her to call you."

I just look at her, feeling strange that she called her, her sister. I wonder if they already know, but do not want to say it outright in case someone corrects them. I swallow and clear my throat. "That sounds great," I say with a smile hoping that everything will work out for them both.

"I told her to call you BooBear."

I snort and laugh while shaking my head. "Let her come up with her own nickname for me, if she wants it to be special between us."

Kassie and I spend some time together before she goes to bed. I take my phone out and send Edward a text before I go to bed.

~Hi, it's Bella. I was just thinking that maybe we should have the girls talk to someone. Or at least meet someone, and if they feel overwhelmed, they can ask to talk to them. If this sends us into a spin, they must feel it, too. What do you think?~

I look at my cell, feeling strange. In the full four years I've been her mom, I've never had to ask someone else what they thought. But with this I know that I would have to have his input. This is not just about Kassie, it's about Cordie, too.

 **~Hi, Bella. Strange – I was just about to text the same question to you. I think it would be good for the girls, and also for us. We can look together on Friday and pick someone out. Edward~**

~Do you think your father would have any names he could recommend? Bella~

 **~Yes, I am sure he'll know someone, or will be able to give us a list of therapists he thinks are good. I'll ask him to have a list for us on Friday when he comes to perform the DNA testing. How was Kassie when she got home? Cordie was still on hyper mode, and that's something unusual for her. Edward~**

~Kassie is always on a hyper mode. I swear someone forgot the off switch when they made her. But, yes, she was still excited, but I think she was missing Cordie more than anything else. Bella~

 **~Cordie missed her, too. Well, Miss Bella, I will let you get to sleep, and we will see you tomorrow morning. Edward~**

Goodnight, Edward. Bella~

I get changed and lie in my bed; I take hold of my parents' photo and look at them. "God, do I wish you were here. I miss you both so much, but I know you would love to see Cordie and Kassie together." I stop and take a breath. "A part of me thinks you could deal with this so much better than me. I am so scared that I am going to screw something up, and she'll get hurt, or Cordie will get hurt. Please, Mom and Dad, make sure both girls are okay during this and help keep us all safe."

I place the photo down and turn over hoping to get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N: So it sounds as if they are doing what is right. How do you suppose things will pan out from here? Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter 5**

 **EPOV**

"Morning, Daddy," Cordie says sounding chipper. I just look at her as she helps herself to some cereal. "Is it almost time for school?"

I look at my watch shaking my head. "You have another hour before we need to leave," I tell her.

"Oh," Cordie replies sounding a little disappointed.

"It means you have an hour with me," I remind her with a smile; only to have her nod as she starts to talk again.

"I can't wait to play with Kassie again. Can I have her number and put it in my cell?"

"Does she have her own cell?" I ask avoiding her question.

"Oh, I don't know," she sounds worried, "if she doesn't, can we get her one? That way I can call her when she's not here."

"I'm not sure, Cordie, that's something her mom will have to decide on."

"Can you help me come up with a cool nickname for Bella?"

I chuckle looking at her. "Isn't Bella her nickname?" I stop and think it over. "Yeah, pretty sure Bella is her nickname."

"But everyone calls her that. I want one for just me," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I just do. Kassie said Boo Bear; what do you think?"

"We'll talk about it after school when we have more time, is that okay?"

Cordie nods at me. "I am going to go get ready for school," she says as she puts her bowl in the sink.

I feel happier that she seems to want to go to school, but as I said to Bella, they will fight eventually. I just am not sure how each of the girls will handle it. The more I think about it the more I know that I am right. Both girls will need someone, unbiased, to talk to. I also hope Bella thinks it over and decides to talk to someone, too. She really seems to be a little aggressive at times; it's almost like she's barely keeping herself hinged.

Once I am ready, I head to check on Cordie, again, and see that she's dressed in more of her fancy clothes, but again, I just smile.

"You look pretty today," I tell her as I start to fix her hair.

Once she's ready, she picks up her bag as well as Kassie's clothes from the day before, and we head out.

"Cordie?" I ask softly as I drive.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You know that you can talk to me, right? I mean, you can discuss anything with me and I will help you in any way that I can."

As I look at her through my rearview mirror, I can see she's frowning.

"Yes?" she says pulling out the's' sound to make the word last longer.

"Okay, I just want you to know that I am here for you. I know that meeting Kassie was rather strange, and exciting, but I want you to know you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you and I always will be."

Cordie simply nods at me and looks out the window. It's times like this when I wish I could read minds— specifically her mind.

I pull into the school, and my eyes home in on Kassie and Bella. Bella is standing at the main door, and Kassie is running around in circles close to her.

I park my car, and get out, and then I let Cordie out who is bouncing in her seat.

"Come on, Daddy," she yells as she walks as fast as her legs will carry her to where Bella and Kassie are. I cover my mouth to muffle my laugh. Cordie is half running, half walking, yet still maintaining the way a lady is supposed to walk according to the teachings of my sister.

Finally, the girls run into each other's arms, hugging as if it's been weeks, and not hours since they had last seen each other. My eyes move to Bella just as she looks to me. What catches me off guard is her face; she seems to be harboring as much worry as I am.

"Hi," she says with a smile "Since you invited us to dinner yesterday, I would like to return the favor tonight. That way you can see my place, and well, this time it will just be the four of us?" The words seem to tumble out of her mouth. Today she seems to be unsure that she was yesterday and not the hot-headed woman she has been the past two times we have spoken to one another.

"Don't you like my family?" I try to joke, but as Bella's face pales, I know my tone didn't match my intent.

"They're great—"

I hold my hand up shaking my head and cutting her off. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I am sorry I was just joking; I know they can be a hand full. I would like to come over for dinner tonight, and it's a great idea that it will only be the four of us. The girls need time to bond, and we need time to talk, too."

Bella nods at me; she opens her mouth and quickly closes it. I watch as she bends down talking to a child, and as she sends them on their way, she looks back at me.

"I have to play devil's advocate here, so bear with me. If they are not really twins and sisters …" She rolls her eyes as if the idea is so farfetched it's ridiculous, but I also agree it is an absurd thought. "They are still going to be friends. Obviously, they will be close friends, from the instant connection they have to one another."

My eyes go back to the girls, and I feel my breath leave my throat. Cordie is playing and doesn't seem to care if she gets messy. She's skipping around, while taking turns, using a rock to play hopscotch.

"You okay?" I turn and look at Bella who asked, and I nod at her.

"Yeah, I have a feeling either way these two will be the best of friends." I stop and slightly shake my head. "Cordie doesn't normally play like this, and before now she didn't like to do anything that might get her clothes dirty."

"Well, this is not a dig at you, but maybe if her clothing wasn't so fashion and brand forward … she might not worry about ruining them?"

I snort looking at Bella. "She picks out her own clothes."

"But does she have any clothes that she doesn't have to be careful in or that aren't fashion catalog worthy?"

I tilt my head and Bella seems to sigh. "Kassie has clothes for special times, and going out, but she doesn't wear them any other time. She also has clothes just for school. Being a teacher, I know that if she wears something nice to school there is a big chance it will get paint, or stains on it. This way clothes that are for school only, are nice, but not so nice that she would freak out over a drop of paint. Again, not trying to say anything, but how about we take the girls out after school on Friday? Kassie needs a few more outfits, and Cordie can get some, too?" Bella stops and shrugs. "Cordie may pick out some clothes so she and Kassie will be dressed the same," she says.

"Let me think about it," I reply looking back at the girls. "Aren't you two going to go inside?" I ask them, but they both shake their heads at me.

"No, we're waiting for Colton to get here," Kassie answers for them both.

"So you like Colton?" I ask.

Kassie shrugs. "He's cool."

I look back at Bella who has returned to greeting the children.

"I'm here," I hear Colton yell. I scan the playground to find him running towards the girls.

"You waited for me?" he asks sounding out of breath.

"I said we would," Cordie tells him.

"Are you guys coming to class now?" Kassie asks as the others nod at her.

"Later, Teddy," Kassie says with her hand in the air. I high five her as she passes, only to have Colton follow her and he high-fives me, too.

"Daddy, I want a high five, too." Cordie tells me breaking me out of my shock from Colton's hand slap. I hold my hand up, and she high fives me then runs to catch up with the other two.

"She seems to be livelier," Jasper says and I nod before looking at him.

"She does," I look back to where the kids are walking down the hallway.

"I am sure everything will work out," he says as Colton and the girls are no longer in my view.

I turn back to Jasper. "Where's Alice this morning?"

"I dropped her off at work first. I thought you, Bella, and the girls needed some time without her asking a thousand questions."

"Thank you," I say and he nods.

"See you at work," he calls needing to leave to get there on time.

I don't reply, just wave at him as he walks away.

"Bella?" I say and it sounds like a question.

"Yes?" she answers me.

"Yes," I say in response.

Bella just looks at me, and then shakes her head laughing. "You already said yes to dinner, so is that _yes_ to shopping on Friday after school?" she asks.

I nod at her.

"Okay, see you later then," she says as the bell rings and she turns to walk into the school.

 **~PP~**

I arrive at work still feeling worried, which seems to match the worry I had when I was first informed about how sick Cordie was.

"Hi, Edward," Tanya says as I walk past her desk.

"Coffee, please, and get one for you, too, we need to have a long chat," I say as I walk toward my office door.

Tanya simply looks at me, and nods before getting up from her chair.

I walk into my office leaving the door ajar.

Tanya enters and puts down my cup and clicks her nails on the desk to get my attention. "I am telling you here and now, if you tell me that you're going on a date with Maggie or that she's now your girlfriend, then I will be checking you into the nuthouse."

I snort. "How I wish it was something as simple as that … but no, nothing's simple about this. Cordie has a twin sister."

"What?" Tanya uncharacteristically shrieks.

"Cordie has—" I start to repeat, but she cuts me off.

"I heard what you said, but what? I mean, how, when, where?"

"I don't know the answers. We—Bella and I—still have to talk to DCFS—"

"And who is Bella?" she interrupts again.

"The other twin's adopted mother."

"Okay … wow, I've heard and read stories like this. Heck, there is a movie called _Parent Trap_ , and a television show called _Sister, Sister_ , among others, but I never thought … just wow."

I nod at her. "You're preaching to the choir here, Tanya."

I run my hand through my hair. "Bella is also Cordie's first grade teacher."

"Is that how you met?" Before I can answer her she's talking again. "That must've been a shock to Cordie and this other girl to turn up at school, seeing someone looking like them. God, this is turning into our own living fictional story."

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "No, we met the first time at Six Flags, where I panicked and ran."

Tanya raises her brow at me.

"I freaked out, thinking she was Cordie's biological mother. Anyway, being Cordie's teacher is a good thing, and even more so now that I know she's not their biological mother." I stop and clear my throat. "Bella and I are going to have a DNA test performed just to … for proof, and then we'll decide where we'll go from there. We'll have to come to some sort of compromise; after all, we _are_ raising twins."

"Sounds like your life just took a turn to the fun side." Tanya smiles at me and wiggles her brows. "What is she like … Bella?"

I shrug. "Small, the girls aren't much littler than she is. She is, however, a smidge taller than Alice. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and her looks are average."

"How do you feel about her?" Tanya asks.

I shake my head. "I don't really know her, so I'm not sure what to think yet. What's with the twenty questions—what are you getting at?"

"Just asking if you have a connection with her; does she tick your boxes?"

"No, and she can't. I realistically can't have a complication with this girl, and sex between two adults who are raising them will definitely complicate things. So, no trying to set us up, this is real life, Tanya."

"I know that," she hisses at me. "But you're forgetting one very large, overbearing, fact; you are raising twins. Twins means no matter what, she will be a part of Cordie's life, and hers with yours. Just as you will always be a part of the other twin's life, and along with her you get her mother. You're wise to be cautious, but do not ever fool yourself to assume that this will not bring you as close as any other co-parenting partnership would. This is likely to bring out all kinds of feelings, just be careful what you do, because your choices no longer only affect Cordie and you, but they will also impact this Bella and Cordie's twin."

"Tanya, there is no way I will become romantically involved with Bella; she's only in her early twenties." I tell her even though I am unsure of her actual age.

Tanya just hums. "Just write down her name—her full name—and number, whenever she calls, I'll put her through immediately."

I just look at her but she holds her hand out. "Here," I say handing her the information I had already copied because she was Cordie's teacher. "I don't think she will call," I say but Tanya just smiles at me. The smile she uses to tell me to 'shut it, and that she knows better than I do.' "What is the name of Cordie's twin?"

"Kassandra, but they all call her Kassie," I say.

"With a C or K?" Tanya asks.

"K," I answer.

"I love the name Kassandra when it's spelled with a K." I only nod at her agreeing that it's a nice way of spelling it, too. "Is she exactly like Cordie?"

"Yes and no. They look the same, but things are reversed. Their eye color is swapped, the way their hair naturally parts is opposite, oh, and Cordie is right-handed, whereas Kassie is left-handed. Personality wise, they are opposites, too. Kassie seems to be quite outgoing, fearless, and outspoken," I chuckle. "She decided to call me Teddy, and I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Maybe she wants something special to call you, other than your given name?"

I frown looking at her and she sighs rubbing her head. "They may only be six, Edward, but that doesn't mean they are clueless to what's going on. You're someone important to her sister—a girl she only just met herself—maybe this is her way of having something special between the two of you."

I feel myself pale as I remember Cordie asking for help to come up with a nickname for Bella. "Shit," I stutter feeling a little guilty over the fact I had first thought Kassie was just being rude. "I think you may be onto something," I tell Tanya.

"Edward, you just need to take your time, and get to know them. But I do have another question?" I nod at her and wait for her to ask. "Why would a court give such a young woman a child?"

"They didn't, initially. Bella's parents had adopted her at the same time that I adopted Cordie. Sadly, they lost their lives in a car accident about four years ago. As the only family Kassie had, Bella took care of her, and a couple years ago, she legally adopted her."

Tanya just nods. "Okay, I'll make sure to keep this out of the papers and the gossip mill around here until we are sure of what's what."

"Thanks, Tanya; I know you always have my back. So, what all went on while I was away?"

"Just the usual. Nothing real to report, other than I gave Angela a written warning. As of right now, she is on three months' probation. The full report has been sent to you via email."

"Thanks, Tanya," I tell her.

Tanya gets up and walks out, making sure to close my door.

I switch on my computer as I wait for it to boot up, I set up my desk with today's workload. I sign into the network and open my email. I sigh seeing there are over three-hundred messages to go through. It takes me a long time to weed out the important ones and I groan as I read through the list. I start with the ones which need my immediate attention. The first one I read is from Tanya, about Angela. It's not that I need to read it, I trust Tanya completely. As CEO though, it is best that I know everything that is going on, so as a formality, I open and read it.

I open a few more when one seems to get my attention. Not having seen the email address before, I click on it.

 _Dear Mr. Cullen,_

 _I am not sure as to how to start, and only hope you will give me the courtesy of reading this email in its entirety before deleting it. I feel this information is not only important to you, but also to me as well as the lives of two innocent children. My Name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am twenty-four years old. My parents, Renee and Charlie Swan passed away in March of 2012, leaving me and at the time my two-year-old sister Kassandra, orphans. In April of 2013, I legally adopted my little sister, and she now calls me mom._

 _The reason I am telling you this, is that I believe that my daughter is your daughter's twin sister. We met at Six Flags. I understand that it was a huge shock, and that you may have thought I was the girl's birth mother. I just wanted to straighten out any misunderstandings about the heritage of the girls. I am not their biological mother, and for the record, I have never touched drugs. Honestly, I was raised to be a law abiding citizen as my father was an officer of the law. He would have killed me if I had ever touched drugs, and as the Chief of Police, he also knew all the good places to hide the body. Trust me when I tell you, no one would have found the body, ever. I am also not a stalker, but I recognized you. I know your face because my father had an interest in the stock market. We used to play a game between us in which we bet on the market. So, I do the same thing with my daughter, to share with her something she would've shared with our father. For years we received several magazines regarding the market, and you've been in more than one._

 _The reason for this email, is that I hope to have a talk with you about what we can do for our girls. My cell phone number is 312-555-8620. I will be working as a first grade teacher at North Shore Country Day School. This is my first teaching assignment after graduation and my student teaching. I only shared my job with you, because I want you to know that a prestigious private school trusts me to work with their students, so I hope you will see that I am worthy of your trust as well. Please feel free to call me, or even find me at the school, any time after three in the afternoon. You can also email me, but please contact me. If I don't hear from you within the next two weeks, then please note that I will turn up at your place of work. I love my daughter too much to let this go._

 _Yours truly,_

 _~Bella~_

I snort a little at the end of her email. After meeting her, I have a feeling she would have made my life miserable if I had just decided to ignore her. This girl really has no fear of who I am, and that is something which makes me like her all the more. I like the fact that she's not intimidated by me, my money, or power. No fear is something to cherish in today's world. Most people will not even bother to stand up to someone who has money, or has a powerful job. It's as if they think that if someone has money and power, they should just lie down and take whatever is sent their way. God forbid someone stands up for themselves or fights for what they believe in. Bella, I believe would kick my ass if she had to, both mentally and physically.

I hit on my intercom. "Tanya, would you order some flowers, for me?"

"Flowers, Sir?" she asks, and I know it is because this is nothing I've ever done before.

"Yes, flowers, Tanya. Bella has invited Cordie and I to dinner, and as I was a class-A asshole to her at Six Flags, and then again when I first saw her at Cordie's school. I would like to properly apologize."

I hear Tanya giggle. "How sorry are you talking?"

"You're a woman; just judge how sorry I should be, for calling her a drugged-up whore, who shouldn't be working with kids, much less has one of her own."

"No flowers would make that up to me, and you would be dead, but I will do as you ask," she almost sneers.

"Thank you, Tanya; I knew I could count on you."

"Sir, what I mean is, that you will have to show her how sorry you are. Show her it was your fear and worry for your daughter talking and that you have learned not to assume things. Flowers, chocolates, and even words are easy, to show someone that you're sorry. However, it will take time and effort for her to believe that you won't revert back into an asshole. Since you're going to her home for dinner, flowers are absolutely a must," she says.

I snort again. "I should add she doesn't eat red meat, do you think I should eat before I go to her place?"

"Don't you dare," Tanya laughs. "Just eat whatever food she offers and enjoy the company. If you are still hungry, you can eat something else when you get home. Do you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I chuckle clicking off the intercom.

 **~P.P~**

 **BPOV**

Every once and again my eyes float over to where Kassie is playing with Cordie and Colton. They seem to have formed a good friendship; my only worry is that no one else seems to be playing with them. I also have a feeling that if Colton wasn't Cordie's cousin, then the girls wouldn't be playing with him either.

"Stop frowning," Emmett says as he joins me.

"I'm not," I respond.

"You are, and you have to remember this is new to them, too. It's like having a new toy, and you never want to share a new toy with new people."

I look at Emmett, who chuckles at me.

"Bella, they just want to be with each other. This is the only time they get, and they don't want to have to share it with anyone else. That's not a bad thing; it just shows how they have an instant connection. This is new to you and Edward, but it is innocently odd to them. I mean, they are smart, but as an adult you and Edward have a better understanding of this situation. For now, we'll let them be and have this time together. However, if in a few months' time they're still excluding others, we'll take steps to show them how to delegate their time and still be with one and another. Just don't worry right now," he says.

"Easier said than done," I tell Emmett as I look back at the kids. "I asked Edward to come over for dinner tonight."

"And?" Emmett says as a question.

I groan out as Emmett acts like it's no big deal.

"I just … well what do think I should make?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're a man, what would you like if I invited you over to eat?"

"Meat, lots and lots of meat," Emmett says rubbing his belly.

I groan again, where I don't mind cooking red meat, it's not something I want to do often. "Do you think my place is okay enough for him?"

"Your place is fine," Emmett states.

"But do you think he'll look down his nose on our home, or on us because of where we live?"

"No … and if he does do something that rude, I trust you to put him straight in his place."

"But I can't do anything too drastic just in case he puts that on the girls?"

"He won't!" Emmett states.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Just the same as I know you wouldn't do that even if he offends you. You both put your children first. I may no longer know him very well, but we did in fact go to school together, all the way from grade one until we graduated from high school. So I would say I know him pretty well."

"What was he like as a kid?"

"He was popular, smart, and athletic. He never bullied anyone, and though he was in the 'in crowd,' he kept pretty much to himself. He dated here and there, but by far wasn't drastic or a wild, 'sow-his-oats' kind of kid. He hated that he was too old to protect his sister Alice when she got bullied." Emmett stops and chuckles. "His age didn't stop him when Alice was sixteen, and some boys started in on her. He was twenty-one and home from college. From what I've been told, he beat the crap out of the group of boys, and told them if anyone ever touched Alice again, he would be back. I wish I had been there for that, I would've helped him, not that he needed it."

"So, he's an alright guy?"

"He is, and his family is good, too. The only downfall I see is that they—his parents—come from old money, and even their parents were well off. I would say after all this time, they've all sort of lost touch with working class people, and just how hard it can be sometimes. They do, however, do lots of charity work, so they're not delusional, just out of touch."

I hum, and still have a sense of dread about Edward thinking my home will not be safe or good enough for Cordie to visit.

"Stop worrying so much," Emmett says just as the bell rings.

I walk away collecting my class, "Cordie," I say as she hugs Kassie close to her.

"Coming, Miss Bella," she yells and walks to me.

The rest of the day seems to fly by, but I am able to send Rose a text asking if she can go on a small shopping spree for me. She thankfully agrees and wishes me luck, telling me she will take the groceries to my house.

"Okay, class, remember to stay with me until your parents come to get you," I remind them.

"Can I stay in here with Kassie?" Cordie asks with a smile, and flutter of her eyes.

"That should be fine," I smile at her.

I stand outside, meeting each of the parents as I hand over their child.

"Are they in your classroom?" Edward asks once he has reached me.

"They are," I reply with a smile. "Just go right in, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Later, Miss Bella," Colton yells as he runs to his dad, who waves at me. I give him a smile and a wave back as I go back to seeing each of the children leave. Once the last child is with their parent, I walk back down the hallway. I almost reach my classroom when I see Emmett and Edward talking. I stop as I am too far away to hear them, but I watch them.

Edward almost seems to be pleading as he runs his hand through his hair. As for Emmett, he just has his arms crossed and doesn't look overly pleased.

I start to walk toward them, and they both stop talking and turn to me. "Do I have to remind you two about fighting in school and the consequences of such behavior?"

"Yes, Miss Bella," Emmett jokes, "Will you tell Mrs. Hale-McCarty and have her spank me again?"

I give Emmett one of my 'I am not amused' looks which seems to make him chuckle more.

"Don't be such a worrywart. Edward was just saying he was sorry, and I was just making it clear that if he speaks badly about you again, then I will be smacking the comments from his mouth."

"Emmett," I half yell, and squeal. "You've been warned about threatening to beat up guys before."

"Stop worrying and that last guy deserved it."

I rub my head feeling the touch of a migraine coming on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett," I say.

"Yep, you sure will," he says as he walks away.

"I am sorry about him," I say looking at Edward.

Edward just shakes his head at me. "No, I knew when I saw the look on his face yesterday that I had over stepped my mark. The one thing clear about Emmett is his passion to stand up for his friends. He clearly thinks highly of both you and Kassie."

I just clear my throat and start walking to my classroom.

"Hey, girls, pack up your belongings and we can head out."

Both girls seem to match each other's movements. "Do you think they're doing that on purpose, or accidentally?" Edward mumbles out.

"Not sure," I tell him trying hard to see a sign that would tell me they are consciously trying to coordinate their movements. But their movements are smooth and coincide with the other as if it they were natural. The only alarmingly obvious difference is the fact that one is doing it right-handed, and the other is doing it left-handed. I also know that Kassie is not doing anything she doesn't normally do.

The girls seem to turn and look at each other in shock, but suddenly they burst out laughing. Their own reaction to doing things the same is all it takes for the air to leave my body. I walk out of my classroom and promptly bend over hoping that I don't pass out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks, and he hovers over me.

All I can do is nod at him and take deep breaths for a few minutes. "It feels like a little too much sometimes," I tell him feeling so angry that someone took this away from them. I jump up and down and shake my body to loosen up some of the tightness I feel. "Okay, let's get them home … to my home," I stutter. I turn and walk back into my classroom smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" they yell together. Edward walks them out with me, but doesn't say a word.

"Do you want my address, or do you want to follow me?" I ask.

"How about I drive this time, and then tomorrow, I can pick both you and Kassie up and drop you all off together here at school?"

I take a deep breath to stop the sharp _no_ from coming out of my mouth. "I have to be here no later than half past seven," I say.

"I can manage that," he smiles.

I look at Kassie who's looking back at me with hope gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you that sounds like a great idea." I push myself to say to him.

I take Kassie's booster and place it in the back of Edward's car. "Daddy, I'm glad that they're riding with us, now you won't have to sit up front all alone and I won't have to sit in the back by myself."

Edward helps her buckle up, and I help Kassie do the same.

I direct Edward to my home. As we pull up and park in my space, I hold my breath.

"These apartments are nice. Jasper and I shared one of these when we were in college," Edward states, surprising me.

"You did?" I ask feeling stunned.

"I did," he stops and pulls his brows together. "Does Jacob Black still live here?"

"He does," Kassie answers before I can. "He is my third best friend, ever," she adds.

"Third?" Edward asks her.

"Well yeah, Cordie is my best friend, then Colton, then him."

"So, I am not one of you best friends?" Edward asks sounding a little hurt.

"I don't know; you haven't played any games with me yet," Kassie answers honestly.

Edward looks at me. "Well then, I'll just have to change that, when your mom is cooking dinner, won't I?"

Kassie looks at Edward happily. "Come on, then," she says taking her seatbelt off.

Cordie gets out right after Kassie and hold hands as they walk into the building.

"This is your place?" I turn and look at him, but he holds up his hands. "This was mine. Well, Jasper's and mine's. Small world, huh?"

"Are you bull …" I can't curse because of little ears, so I change my word, "pooing me?"

"Bull pooing?" Edward chuckles as I open the door. "And, no, I'm not. You can ask Jacob … well Jake, he will tell you."

"Oh I will," I tell him.

"Bella!"

"Arrg," I shriek in fright and spin around to see Rose standing there. She looks at Edward and just gives him a half smile.

"I did what you asked me to do. I see that this must be Cordie," she says bending down. "You are just as pretty as Kassie is." She drops her smile as she stands back up. "And that must make you, Edward." She puts out her hand and Edward takes it shaking it. "I have to go. I'll see you girls soon," she says walking away.

"So, that was Rose," I say when I hear my door click.

"Think my balls retracted when she squeezed my hand," Edward whispers to me. "That explains why she's with Emmett," he carries on. "Is she always that scary looking and strong?"

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "Just when she feels she needs to be."

"Okay … that means more flowers then …" he mumbles.

I just look at him and he smiles a little. "I'll be right back, I forgot something in my car," he says.

I shrug and turn and look at Cordie who shrugs back at me. "Cordie, come to my room," Kassie says pulling her down the hallway.

I take off my sweater and set it on the back of the sofa. I sit down, lean back, and close my eyes resting my head on my sweater. "Everything's going to be all right," I mutter to myself.

A soft knock at the door breaks me out of my short rest. I get up and walk to the door, only to find Edward standing there with flowers.

"These are to say _sorry_ for my behavior," he tells me as he holds them out. "And this is my way of saying thank you for the invitation to dinner," he carries on handing me a fancy looking dessert.

I take the flowers from him. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

I let him back in, and then walk into the kitchen with him walking behind me. I point to the fridge and he puts the dessert inside it as I walk over to the sink.

"Can I look around later?" I look at him over my shoulder. "It would be good to see the old place again. Are you in the room next to the bathroom, or across from it?" he asks.

"Next to the bathroom," I say.

Edward seems to just smile a little. "That was my room a long time ago."

"Oh," I say as I add the packet of plant food to the vase and freshen the water according to the care directions. I turn around and place them on the table. When I look back at Edward, I find he is looking at my arm.

"What?" I ask as his eyes look dark and full of something which makes me feel frightened slightly.

"The bruise on your arm; tell me that wasn't from me?" he almost begs.

My eyes glance at the small bruise that's now dark in color and clearly a hand print. "It wasn't your fault," I repeat to him, at his request.

His frown deepens, and he runs his fingers through his hair, making a fist and tugging on it. "I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

"You did mean to," I argue. "You thought I was running off with your daughter. You were scared and worried, and angry."

"That may be so, but now to see that I hurt you when you didn't do anything wrong, makes me feel incredibly guilty," he says.

My eyes meet his but he quickly drops them. "I read your email today, so I guess I am just feeling bad. Exactly as I should be," he adds in a quiet murmur.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll drink whatever you are having."

I raise my brow at him. "I was going to have a glass of gin."

"Gin?" he repeats.

"Best way to start and end a school day," I joke.

He just keeps looking at me, and when his mouth opens and closes for a third time I burst out laughing.

"I'm just joking, it has been a long time since I last drank, well anything with alcohol in it, anyway."

"Why?" he asks.

I just look at him and sigh as it comes to me he has a family who he can leave Cordie with. "I don't like to drink around Kassie. Other than Rose and Emmett, I don't trust anyone enough to watch her so I could go out and tie one on. The last time I had a real night out was before my parents passed away." I hold up my hands. "I did have a couple of glasses of wine, at Emmett and Rose's wedding."

Edward seems to think over what I said, and he moves a little closer to me. "Maybe if you get to know me better, you could leave Kassie with me and you can have a night out." He smiles broadly at me. "Then I would be able to ask you to return the favor."

"I'll keep that in mind," I tell him pouring him a glass of lemonade.

"Not trying to push you or anything, but I know my parents would love to watch Kassie overnight when they have Cordie, too. If you'd allow that, I could always show you the town."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask.

Edward's face pales and again his mouth drops open as he silently stammers. "What … no … I just remember that you don't know anyone here apart from Emmett and Rose. That means if you go out with them, you'd be the third wheel, and that's not fun," he mutters sounding like he almost remembers how it feels.

"Alice and Jasper?" I guess and he just gives me a sharp nod.

"We still have some time before I need to make dinner, do you want to be shown around now that this is no longer your residence?"

"I would," he smiles at me.

Edward follows me out of the kitchen as I walk around the apartment. "This as you know is the living room," I laugh.

Edward rolls his eyes at me, but then looks around the room.

"There used to be a wall right here," he says pointing at the archway that leads to the hallway. "But Jasper and I didn't like it so we took it out, and made an archway where the door was. It made the room look so much larger and more open."

I just hum. When I was looking at this place, I was told that one of the previous tenants had made a lot of changes so it no longer looked the same as the other apartments in the building.

I nod at him, and show him the bathroom, the small home office, and then Kassie's room. Both girls are too busy playing to take any note of us.

"Do you mind if I look at your room?" he asks and I again just look at him. "It was my old room, I'm just curious."

I shake my head but point to my door. He walks in and I walk in after him. I feel a little relieved that I cleaned my room last night when I thought of the idea to invite Cordie and him over.

"If you were to remove this wallpaper," he says as he points to a spot next to the closet, "you would find my name, cell number …" Edward looks a little flustered so I simply look at him, "and the length of my private part."

"What?" I laugh. "Why?"

"It was a dare," he answers.

"Who dared you to do that?" I question him, feeling unsure if he's telling me the truth or not.

"Jasper, but it was something Emmett made him do back in high school and I hadn't let him forget it. So it was payback."

"Weren't you a little old to be playing truth or dare?" I ask knowing that he must have been in his twenties at that point.

"Yes, but Alice had started the game. I knew of it, but I had never played it before. It all went downhill from there."

I look at my wall then back to him, and then back to the wall again. "There's no message or anything, just the size?"

"Huh?"

"You know when we measured Cordie against the wall and we marked it. So did you mark where it started and ended, or just write my penis is blank inches long?"

"No, there was no outlining it or anything. It just gives the number in inches," Edward laughs and starts to pull at his hair. "I enjoyed living here. I have a lot of fun memories of this place. It didn't hurt that Jake was a great neighbor, too."

"Yeah, he does seem nice. The first night we moved in, he came over with food, for Kassie and me. Since then he's been teaching Kassie some words in his native language."

"He was great with the younger kids that lived in the complex when I was here, too." Edward stops and sits down on my bed, and pats it. I shake my head a bit but move to my bed sitting down next to him.

"What made you move to Chicago?"

I let out a long breath. "I love my home town of Forks, that's where I grew up. However, everywhere I went, or looked, and the people I saw, reminded of my parents. Living there made it impossible to get past the grieving stage of losing them. It's not like I had anyone that I saw as family there either. But my parents both had highly public jobs, so everyone knew them. Besides my parents and Kassie, Rose was my only 'family' so moving closer to her, was a no brainer. So when Emmett called me about the job opening at North Shore Country Day School, I went for it. It helps that Forks didn't have any openings in the elementary school, too. After my mom died, her position was filled by someone else who had tenure as an assistant teacher. It's like the teachers there are born into the position, and after my mom passed on, I was no longer a part of that family."

Edward looks me in the eyes. "I wish I could tell you that things get easier, not having your parents around, but …"

I nod at him knowing that he doesn't know because both of his parents are still alive.

"Teddy, are you coming to play with us?" Kassie yells running into my room.

Edward looks at me and I nod. "Sure, take me to my Princess," Edward says picking up a giggling Kassie. He swings her around putting her over his shoulder.

"Anything you or Cordie are allergic to, or don't eat or like?" I ask before he exits the room.

Edward gives me a playful glare, but shakes his head. "Nope, we're not fussy," he smiles.

He walks out, and I walk back to the kitchen. As soon as I get there, I check out what Rose bought. I see chicken breasts and a bunch of fresh veggies. I grab a variety of veggies, wash them and start to chop. I decide to make a big batch of veggie stir-fry. I also prep and mix up a tempura batter to cook some chicken breast medallions. I put rice in the rice cooker and grab the wok. I know how much Kassie likes chicken, and Edward appreciates meat, too, so I can only assume Cordie also likes chicken. Besides, Edward made her chicken last night, so it is a safe choice.

When everything is ready, I put the food in serving dishes and place them on the table.

"Let see how this goes," I say and smile.

I walk to Kassie's room, to find her, Cordie, and Edward all having a tea party.

"Dinner's ready and on the table. Wash your hands and come eat."

Kassie jumps up. "Come on, Cordie, my mom's a great cook."

They head to the bathroom and wash their hands together while Edward waits. When the girls are done, I smile at Edward and walk down the hall with the girls.

"Yum, stir-fry!" Kassie cheers, rubbing her tummy.

"I love Chinese. Sushi is my favorite," Cordie says.

"Me, too, but Mom says that sushi is Japanese, not Chinese," Kassie scoffs like it is such an alarming ordeal.

"It's still my favorite," Cordie says with a shrug.

They take their seats together and I help them make their plates as Edward joins us. The girls choose to sit on one side of the table, so Edward and I end up having to sit beside each other again. I finish putting stir-fry on the plates, and after placing a few pieces of chicken on each of the girls' plates, I pass the basket of chicken to Edward. I smile when he puts a few pieces on his plate.

The girls are already eating, so we start, too. Edward takes a bite, and hums right away. I smile eating my own dinner feeling happy there are no complaints.

"Mom, can we play Chutes and Ladders?" Kassie asks me as she puts both hers and Cordie's empty plates in the sink.

I look at Edward who's wiping his mouth. He nods, and I look back at the girls. "Sure, go get it and I'll clean off the table. After the game, we can have a piece of the dessert Cordie and Edward brought."

"Yay!" the girls cheer together as they skip off down the hallway.

"That was a very lovely dinner," Edward tells me as he helps me clean up.

I give him a big smile, "Thank you." Dinner round two goes to me,' I say silently in my head.

Edward helps the girls set the game up as I wash and put the dishes away.

"You should know my mommy likes to win," Kassie tells them looking my way. "Rosie says she's too competing."

"Competitive," I sigh. "And that's just because she loses all the time."

Edward looks at me with a small smile. "I like winning, too."

"Aunt Alice refuses to play games with my Daddy because he only lets me beat him," Cordie laughs making me look his way.

I can't help feeling even more smug about my dinner going better than his did.

"Okay, let's play," I say, and spin the spinner.

 **~PP~**

Edward is in fact almost as competitive as I am. We eat dessert after the first game and then play two more. If it weren't for Cordie and Kassie starting to yawn, we'd have played another.

"Rematch tomorrow?" Edward asks at my door but I just look at him.

"Dinner and games at my house, you have to give me a chance to even the score," he says.

I try hard to keep my face looking like I don't know what he's talking about. His eyes look down to Kassie and Cordie who are hugging. He leans in to the side of my face talking in my ear. "I know you're feeling like your dinner went better than mine did. That's only because you asked me if I didn't like anything, and that is what I should have done. Put it down to being in shock, so give me a chance to redeem myself and show you how well I can cook when I know what to make. I want to even the score, or are you taking an easy win on this one?"

I merely look at him. "Dinner at your place again tomorrow, but then what about Friday? Do I get to cook at your place that night since we already have plans?"

Edward nods and tilts his head. "We'll cook on Friday together," he counters.

"Deal," I put my hand out and he shakes it and we turn to the girls.

"I'll be here to get you bright and early," he says and I nod at him.

"Bye, CeeCee," he says, high fiving Kassie.

"Bye, Teddy," Kassie says and I look at Cordie and hold my arms open.

She gives me a tight hug and when she pulls back, she smiles shyly. "Bye, BeeBerry," she whispers.

I smile blinking back the emotional tears because she gave me a special name, too. "See you in the morning, DeeDee," I tell her.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how do you feel things are going? What do you think of this bit of competitive streak going on between Edward and Bella.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do. All mistakes found in this post are ours, and do not reflect the wonderful ladies listed above.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 6**

 **EPOV**

I arrive at Bella's place at a quarter past seven on Thursday. As I get out of the car, I see Jake. After letting Cordie out also, I walk over to him.

"Hi, Jake," I say and he turns looking at me.

"Edward," he says sounding surprised, his eyes move from me to Cordie? "Kassie?" He stutters but shakes his head. "No, not Kassie, but very close. Sorry your daughter looks a lot like my new tenant's daughter."

"Kassie's my twin," Cordie tells him, making him look at me again only this time, his face has a harder look to it.

"It's a long story, Jake. Bella and I are trying to figure out what happened ourselves."

Jake seems to pick up my meaning and nods at me.

"Cordie! Jakey!" Kassie yells loudly and I turn to see her as she runs into Cordie arms. "Jakey, have you met my twin Cordie yet?" Kassie asks full on hyper and loud.

"I was just meeting her," he says softly looking between the girls. "You'll have to remind me to tell you one of the stories from my people that I think is very fitting for you two."

"Can you tell us now?" Kassie asks as Cordie nods at him eager to hear it, too.

"I would but you three girls have school," he says and I realize that Bella has joined us.

"Yes, and we should get going," Bella says sounding happy. "We'll talk to you later, Jake," she carries on giving him a smile.

"Come on, girls," I say, giving Jake a wave as I lead all three to my car.

"How was your night?" I ask Bella after I start to drive.

"It was fine," she replies with a smile. "Yours?"

I smile and look in my rear view mirror, checking the girls who are having a thumb war.

"It was fine, too, thank you. After we get to the school and before I leave, could we speak for a moment?"

Bella nods at me, and I keep driving. I pull up at the school and walk in with them to Bella's classroom. The girls walk in take their seats, and begin talking. Bella motions to the hallway outside the room, and I follow.

"My father said he could meet us at my place tonight instead of tomorrow. So he will be there when we get home from school. He said he'll do the test today and take it in for us. He said he will mark it as urgent, so it will be run ASAP. He said at most, we will have the results no later than next Tuesday, but likely sooner. I know you already signed the release for him to look at Kassie's medical records, and he mentioned comparing them to Cordie's. I thought that maybe we should read the results together, if that's okay with you?"

Bella nods at me again. "Yeah, I think that would be nice if we did it together." Bella looks into the classroom, and my eyes follow.

Cordie and Kassie are still smiling and laughing with each other.

"Looking at them, it's hard to believe they only met a few days ago; they look as if they have been in each others lives, the whole time. It still feels strange that they're so close."

I nod though she's not even looking in my direction.

"I'm still waiting for Kassie to be upset, angry, anything, something else, other than being this happy." She turns to look at me and I nod at her.

"I am the same. I keep expecting Cordie to ask me why, and to cry, too. However, they seem to be handling it amazingly. My father will have a list for us to look over tonight, so we'll have a therapist for them to talk to, if needed. As soon as we pick one, we'll call and get an appointment right way." I stop, frowning, as I start to wonder what kind of insurance she has.

"You have medical insurance now that you're working full-time, right, or are you both still on Medicaid?"

Bella turns looking at me hotly and I hold up my hand.

"I am only asking so I can make sure my dad adds a list of therapists who take patients with that type of insurance."

"You know, just when I think you're truly a nice guy you have to act like a F'ing D-I-C-K."

I gulp knowing that I have clearly upset her.

"For your ignorant attitude and attention, I had my first part-time job when I was fifteen. When I was going to college online, I had a full-time job and paid for our medical insurance myself. For the record, it's the same medical insurance which she's had since she came into my parents' home and life. Sure, I didn't get paid a great amount of wages, but I have been using the money from my parents' life insurance to make sure she doesn't go without anything—ever. I resent your preconceived notion that we are—or ever were—living off the state."

"Bella I am—"

"Just don't, Edward," she interrupts looking upset. "You should go. I have to get to work."

She moves away from me, and I hiss out a silent "fuck."

 **~PP~**

My workday goes by fast, but I keep replaying the last conversation Bella and I had over in my head. I know I was wrong to assume that she was on Medicaid, but she didn't have to get so upset over it.

I arrive at the school, just as Alice arrives to pick up Colton. "Hi, Sis," I say giving her a hug. "How are you?" I ask.

"I am good," she says looking rather happy. "How are things with Bella and Kassie?"

"They're good," I say as I pull at my hair.

"What did you do now, Edward?"

I just look at her and sigh. "We sort of had a falling out again this morning."

Alice crosses her arms as she stares up at me.

"It wasn't my entire fault," I tell her, "don't worry, I will make it up to her."

"You had better. I want Kassie and her to come to the next girlie day I have with my niece. They should be included in on our next pampering day. Then I can take them shopping for new clothes, so they'll fit in at the Autumn Ball."

"Alice," I say in a warning tone.

"Come on, I own my own beauty shop. The pampering thing is easy breezy and free."

I just roll my eyes.

"Just don't push your choices on others, Alice, it's not nice."

She hums but as the children start to make their way out she stays silent.

"There's Bella, I am going to go and ask her." Alice walks off and I chuckle over the fact she's doing the same walking wiggle thing that Cordie does when she wants to run, but stops herself.

"Bella, Kassie, my family has an Autumn Ball in late October, and I would like to invite you both. I'd also like you shop with me for new dresses and shoes—"

"Oh no, I don't wear dresses!" Kassie interrupts with a shake of her head. "And by shoes you mean heels; my mom will fall flat on her face," Kassie laughs making Bella narrow her eyes at her.

"It was one time, Kassie, and someone bumped into me."

"You wore a dress at my wedding," Emmett says appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, but that was special, and I got yelled at when I took it off so I could play baseball, and run the bases."

Alice just looks at Kassie open-mouthed. "You need to wear a dress; it's a formal party," she says sounding like she is in shock.

"Alice, thank you, and we'd be happy to come along on a shopping trip, but Kassie and I have our own tastes in clothing." Bella uses a tone that clearly tells Alice she will not budge.

"Okay, but it has to be formal for the Autumn Ball, and I still want to shop with you. I can, right?"

"Yes, Alice, we'd be happy to go formal dress shopping with you," Bella says.

"Yay, and we can invite Rose, she loves fancy dresses, and getting my mom and me to have our nails done." Kassie shakes her fingers, and my eyes move from her to Bella, who seems to be looking at anyone but me.

"Bella, if your kids are all picked up, you can get your things and take off," Emmett says to her and she nods at him.

"Can you stay with the girls for two minutes?" I ask Alice who nods. I run after Bella just catching her as she was walks into her classroom.

"I'm sorry," she says.

I gulp and just look at Bella. "You took the words right out of my mouth. I was just about to say that to you," I tell her.

Bella sighs and looks at me for the first time since this morning. "I'm not sure why I got so upset with you this morning. I guess I just felt as if you were judging me," she gives me a small smile. "I've had a lot of people looking at me as if I'm on welfare. I think a lot of people assume I am a teen mom because I am young. I have always worked hard, and so did my parents. I just feel like some people are judging me unfairly and make assumptions about how Kassie became my child."

I nod at her. "I am sorry that I was yet again assuming something about you."

"Bella, Edward," I turn to see Emmett standing at the door. "Sorry to interrupt. Bella, I need to know if Kassie's going to the after school club starting next week?"

"Yes," she nods at him.

"Edward, Cordie is attending, too, correct?"

"Yes, I'll be picking her up at just after four, every day," I say.

"Okay," he says with a smile, "see you tomorrow morning, Bella." Emmett walks out and I turn back to Bella.

"Well, it looks like they are going to get to spend more time together," I say.

"Why is Cordie going to the after school program?" she asks.

"Well, I normally don't finish my day until four, but I took a day off, and left early this week since it was her first week of school."

"Yeah, I normally get out at four, but for the first week, Emmett agreed to let me slide out early," Bella says. "You know on Fridays, if you want, I could take Cordie home with us and you can pick her up from my house? Every Friday, I'll be getting out with the kids at the normal time. The only teachers who have to stay are those in charge of the after school program."

I grin smiling a little at her. "Sure, that sounds like a great plan, and I get off early every other Wednesday so I could do the same on those days?"

Bella nods.

"Are you ready to leave?" I ask.

"Yes," she says as she walks to me.

I know there's still some tension between Bella and me, but I feel as if we have moved past this morning's upset.

 **~P.P~**

"So then, I'll be the first national league female baseball player," I hear Kassie say as we reach the main door of the school.

"Don't you want to do something more girly?" Alice asks her.

"Why isn't baseball a girl thing?" Kassie counters.

"Well, you get all sweaty and dirty?"

"I love getting dirty; my mom says it shows I had lots of fun," Kassie counters.

"Yeah, I agree," Colton yells.

"Maybe you can teach me?" Cordie asks quietly. I know she is worried that Alice will freak out, so I intercede immediately.

"You want to be a baseball player, Kassie?" I ask loudly, drawing attention away from Cordie.

"Yeah," she says with enthusiasm.

"Well, you can do, and play anything you want to," I say patting Cordie's back, so she will know I am talking about her, too. "You know what … my family owns a box at Wrigley Field. When the Cubs play at home next weekend, we should all go."

Kassie just looks at me open-mouthed, and suddenly she jumps into my arms.

"Yes, please, Teddy, can we?" she yells.

My eyes move to Cordie hoping she's not jealous about the affection Kassie is showing me. But she is just happily looking at me as she stands holding Bella's hand.

I let Kassie go with a wink. "Colton, Alice," I say turning to them only to find Alice looking at me with what looks like tears pooling in her eyes. "We'll see you tomorrow; have a great night."

The girls ride with me, and Bella follows behind in her car to my house.

 **~PP~**

The girls sit on the couch as my father looks at them. "Okay, girls, I need to swipe this on the inside of your cheek," he says sounding more like a doctor as he shows them each a long cotton swab.

Cordie, who's used to my dad, opens her mouth, and he takes her sample first. He puts it in a glass tube and makes sure it is marked correctly with her name. Kassie seems to be puzzled but follows what Cordie did.

"Can we go play now, Dad?" Cordie asks, while my father writes on Kassie's tube.

"Yes," I say knowing this will give us some time to talk with my father.

"They really look alike, and I would say that there's a high chance they are twins. I'm not just going by the fact they look alike, but by their medical information as well."

Bella had granted my father access to Kassie's medical files yesterday, and it sounds as if he's been reading them. "Apart from Kassie's injuries from the car crash—"

"She was in the car crash, too?" I interrupt.

Bella turns and looks at me, just giving me a nod.

"What were her injuries?" I ask feeling worried for my CeeCee.

"She was mostly just bruised, but she was cut badly on her shoulder. Her seat broke and stabbed into her shoulder." Bella says as I look at her. "The investigator said it was likely a faulty car seat." Bella seems to shake her head as if she is in disbelief of it.

"I'm sorry," I tell her as my hand rests on top of her own.

"Besides the injuries in the car accident, both Cordie's and Kassie's medical records are nearly identical. Even when they were born, everything Cordie went through Kassie did, too."

I look at the side of Bella's face, and I know just how much that cost. I also know there's no way medical insurance would've paid for it. Which means her parents must have dug up money from wherever they could to pay for Kassie's care.

"How did they get separated?" Bella asks.

"Well, they were both transferred from a small town for care. From what I've been able to ascertain from one child, I'm guessing Cordie and Kassie were born at home. We know Cordie was left at a fire station in Dixon, Illinois. When she was taken to a small town hospital, they were able to see that she needed to be in the NICU. The closest place that had an available bed was Ann and Robert H. Lurie Children's Hospital. When Cordie was left, there was only one baby. Looking at Kassie's hospital records, she was brought to a small town hospital in North Dakota, near the Montana border, the next evening. There is a wonderful children's hospital in North Dakota, but not at the small hospital where the baby was initially left, so Kassie would have been transferred. From looking into it the NICU was full, and they would have to find another hospital. The on call doctor was from Oregon, and paid out of his own pocket for her to be transferred to Doernbecher Children's Hospital at Oregon Health and Science University. Both girls had to be weaned off of drugs. Both had issues with size and weight as well. What we don't know is how they ended up so far apart."

"Why would someone do that?"

My father shakes his head. "I am still digging into that, but I think the information I have found so far is a good start. I know the mother abandoned Cordie first. I don't know if she had already given birth to Kassie or not. I can only assume the mother was traveling. Either Kassie was born later, or she had her and thought she was okay, and then she took a turn for the worse."

"Wouldn't the authorities put one and one together and figured out they were sisters?" Bella asks and my dad shakes his head. "Not only were states between the locations, but every twenty-five minutes a baby is born with withdrawal symptoms in the United States."

"What?" Bella and I say together. "There's really that many?" Bella carries on sounding sad and upset about this information.

"Sadly, there are, and those are only the ones who are reported," my father responds. "I am still investigating how some discrepancies were made, like the eye color being mixed up in both of the adoption cases. It seems highly unlikely that the same mistake would be on both girls' paperwork. I will keep you both informed as I find more information."

I nod at him. "This is the list—the top three therapists in my professional opinion," he says as he hands Bella the list. "It was really good to meet you and your daughter, and I look forward to having a better chat with you Saturday at Alice's party."

"I'm looking forward to talking with you, too," Bella says.

"Have a good night," he tells us both.

"Thanks for everything, Dad," I say and remain sitting with Bella, knowing my father would see himself out.

"So, how are we going to go about picking a therapist?"

"Well, your Dad has only listed three, so I would like to see if we can meet with each of them first, at least once. We can see who we like best and rank them in order of our preferences. If we agree on one, we will make an appointment for the girls to make sure they click with the therapist. If we don't agree, we see both of our favorites with the girls and see which one they are the most comfortable with. How does that sound?"

I can't help but grin. "That's exactly how I would go about it."

Bella smiles a little and nods at me. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course, I think we are past personal information exchange, being the situation we are in."

"Okay, do you have a significant other or woman in your life?"

My smirk gets larger as I just look at her but she rolls her eyes at me. "Edward, I am not hitting on you, I just want to know if there will be a woman that will be around a lot. I want to know the people that Kassie will have interactions with."

"There's no one, but you bring up a valid point. I think maybe we should both agree that we meet anyone that comes into our lives before the girls do. What do you think?"

"I agree, but for the record I haven't had a boyfriend in almost four years."

I keep looking at her.

"I was seeing someone when my parents passed away. When I moved back home, he stayed in college; we were still a couple, but I was no longer at school. I was grieving, and not communicating with him, and he found his own comfort in other girls." Bella stops and to my surprise laughs. "He forgot about Rose being my friend. When she found out he was seeing other women, she went ape shit on his ass on my behalf."

"I'm sorry," I say. One thing I have never understood is how a person can cheat on someone they supposedly love. If you cheat, you don't truly love the other person, simple as that.

Bella shrugs. "It's okay; I fell out of love with him." She pulls her brows in together. "I was too busy grieving and raising a child to think about him, anyway. I went weeks without talking to him. At first he would call me, but I think my lack of response didn't help matters. It is what it is, and clearly it was for the best."

"I am still sorry," I repeat knowing that it still must have hurt her on some level.

Bella clears her throat, and by the look on her face I would say she doesn't like feeling vulnerable. "So what about you; when was the last time you dated?"

"I have not been in a serious relationship in almost ten years. I have, however, gone on a few dates here and there, but nothing that has lasted for more than two months." I stop and shrug. "Since I've become a father, my dating has decreased even more. I normally will have two dates with someone before bringing them around Cordie. I end things immediately if she doesn't like them."

"And so far she's never taken a liking to anyone you've had her meet?" Bella asks with a sly grin, and I give her a nod. "Sly way to get out of dating, Edward."

"Maybe …" I stop and rub my face. I move my hands to my hair and pull on it a little. "I just never had that feeling; that, 'oh, my, God, I must have this woman in my life' feeling."

"You should try batting for the other team then, maybe that's your issue."

I just look at her and she chuckles, shaking her head.

"You want the whole wow factor; maybe you haven't found it because you've been searching in the wrong places," she laughs and I give her a look of disbelief. "Okay, I'm kidding. I understand what you're saying. I also must admit I'd like to feel that as well. To just be able to look at someone and know that my heart would be safe with them. To be able to see myself old and gray in their arms, and not care that they'd be the last person I ever loved."

I smile, nodding at her, happy that she gets where I am coming from.

"What about sex, though?" she asks.

"Sex?" I repeat.

"You know—it's where two people—or in certain kinky realms of life, more than two—engage together to do the horizontal mambo …" When I don't say anything she carries on. "You know, the rumpy pump, the meeting of two sweaty bod—"

I cover her mouth and snort a little. "I know what sex is, and it's been five years."

"Five?" she gasps.

"Yes, five. Sixty months. One-thousand-eight-hundred-twenty-five days. Do you want it in hours?"

She shakes her head at me. "What about …" Bella waves her hand in an age old motion.

"Yes, I do masturbate, don't you?"

Bella blushes a little but nods at me. "Yes, I have some toys that I lock away from small people. I do it a healthy four times a week?" Bella raises her brow at me.

"Twice a day," I admit quietly. At least I beat her in the number of times I masturbate each week.

"What about sex dolls; they have newer ones that are very … lifelike?"

I shake my head and screw up my face. "To be honest," I turn and look at the door. When I see the coast is clear, I drop my voice a little more. "No, they feel too real, and I … when I am with a girl I would like for them to …" I move so that I can whisper into her ear, "Fuck me back."

"Don't you miss sex?" Bella asks me slowly and I nod at her.

"Yeah," again I start to pull at my hair. "I also really miss just holding someone afterwards."

"Me, too," her eyes flicker to the door and then back to me. "I love her dearly, and I know that I did the right thing in keeping her. There are, however, times I feel that I gave that up—being with someone intimately—for her. I don't regret it, but I sometimes miss feeling loved that way. I miss someone making me feel – that feeling you get when you're making love to someone you feel deeply for." Bella clears her throat and stands up. "I'm gonna go play with the girls now, and you have dinner to make."

"I do, and since the girls have had chicken the last two nights, would you like a meat-free night: fish or pork?"

Bella looks at me and nods. "Pork. Kassie likes meat, if you're willing, anyway."

"Oh, Miss Swan, I am more than willing."

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

When I get to Cordie's playroom, I find both girls whispering and giggling. "What are you two planning?" I ask making them jump apart.

My eyes go to Kassie seeing that she has a look of mischief about her. "Hey, Mom," she says with a big smile.

I just hum a little; feel even surer that she and Cordie are up to no good. I quickly decide to wait it out; they will either slip up, or they will bring me in on their plans.

"What are we playing, girls?" I ask with a smile.

"Here," Cordie says handing me a costume. I look at it and then back at her.

"Just dress-up, Mommy, so we can play make believe."

I shrug my shoulders and move to the corner that has a curtain hanging up. I pull it around me and get changed into the old-fashioned dress that Cordie gave me.

"This is a custom-made dress, isn't it?" I ask as I come out.

"Yes. Aunty Alice bought it for me. She told me that it was one in a million, and I would grow into it."

"I think she's one in a million," I mutter.

"So, what are we playing, that I need to wear this for?"

"You're going to be Princess Belle," Kassie chuckles.

"But this dress is blue, and Belle's dress is yellow," I say pulling at the dress, both girls shrug.

"It looks like a princess dress," Kassie says.

"Who are you two going to be?" I ask.

"I am Cogsworth," Kassie says as she holds up the clock that is around her neck, I also note that she is dressed like a butler.

"I am Lumiere," Cordie quickly adds, and I see that she has a butler outfit on with fake candles on a string around her neck.

"Who's going to be the beast?" I ask adding a growl.

"Daddy, of course," Cordie says.

"Yeah, he does have a temper, and is ghastly looking," I reply with a grin.

The girls and I play pretend for almost thirty minutes before I hear a chuckle.

I turn to see a smiling Edward standing at the door.

"Oh, no, it's the beast," I mutter. "He must have come to ruin our fun," I carry on as he raises his eyebrow almost challenging me.

"Beast?" he asks as the girls chuckle on the floor.

"Yes, master, she is the girl who came to break the spell," Cordie says in an upbeat tone.

"What spell?" he asks.

"The spell that turned you into a beast," I say giving him a look, asking if he´s stupid.

"I am not a beast; I am too dashingly handsome to be a beast." Edward even turns to look in the mirror that hangs on the wall.

"Oh, he must be Gaston then," I tell the girls as he admires himself. Edward turns striking a pose showing off his biceps.

"Yay, Daddy has a Gaston outfit. Go put it on and come play, Daddy."

Both Cordie and Kassie run up to him and pull him into the room. "You can be Gaston, who saves Princess Bell from the mean beast."

"Ah … I thought Gaston didn't get the princess in the end. It can't be an unhappy story," Edward stutters.

"We can change it, Daddy, this is just pretend."

Edward looks at me and I wave at him to the changing area. I stand with the girls waiting on Edward to get changed.

"So, who's going to be the beast?" I ask.

"It's a shame we don't have a dog," Kassie mutters.

"Daddy could be both," Cordie says. "The witch could've split him in two. The beast has a nice but ugly side, and Gaston is his mean, but good looking side."

I pull my brow in a little as Cordie has made a great point. If the beast had been nicer from the beginning it would have made a better story. Then everyone could see the true beauty within the beast. I'm just not sure about the whole splitting him in two parts, but I wonder where she has gotten that idea from.

"That's a good thought, Deedee, what made you think of it?"

"Granny always said to look beyond someone's beauty, and she says that—" She stops and taps her lip with her finger. "Those sometimes pretty girls are very ugly inside."

"Okay, so am I here to slay the beast?" Edward asks.

My head turns to him, and I feel my mouth drop. He looks very dashing in his costume, and my eyes want to run all over his body, which he is showing off nicely.

"Bella?" I hear him ask and I look to see his smirk. He's clearly enjoying the fact that I am ogling him.

"Are we going to play?" I ask.

Edward nods at me, and we start to play the make believe game again.

 **~PP~**

Edward and I both laugh as we dance around the room while the girls sing the Beauty and the Beast song that Mrs. Potts sings in the movie. It's a little muddled here and there, but they are doing their best.

"Dinner should be ready to plate up, now," he says into my ear. "I say we keep the clothes on, and when they get to the end of the song we go eat like—"

"They've sung the last line of the song three times now, you know," I tell him interrupting.

Edward laughs as he places his head on my shoulder "Oh, I know, but when they stop, we can just keep these clothes on and eat our dinner."

I nod at him, and Edward dips me. He keeps a hold of my hand and winks. "Seems as though the dancing skills go to me?"

I shake my head as he pulls me up. "No, this is not a dance off, we'll do that later."

"Dinner time, girls," Edward says before they can start another chorus.

They smile and hold hands walking out.

"They really are enjoying their time together, aren't they?" Edward says.

"Yeah," I reply, still feeling like something is up with the two of them.

Edward gets to the kitchen, and we both wash our hands. I pour our drinks while Edward plates up the food.

Cordie and Kassie come in and take a seat next to each other, and I walk around taking my seat next to Edward. Once we are all sitting, Edward smiles at me.

I take a large forkful of the pork stew, and hum. "This is really good, Edward," I tell him making him smile. "I still think my dinner last night was better though," I smirk.

"It was." Edward to my surprise agrees. "But I have only been cooking home-cooked meals for five years."

I nod impressed, and my eyes go to both Cordie and Kassie who are whispering to each other.

"What did you two eat for dinner before that?"

"My mom cooked for us," he admits.

I chuckle shaking my head at him, but he winks at me and then looks at the girls.

"So, Princess, how is school going?"

"It's great, Daddy, I have the best teacher in the whole world," she says before looking at me.

"What about you, CeeCee?" Edward asks Kassie and I smile that he is including her.

"It's fun, but I still want to join one of the sports teams." She huffs.

"You're not allowed to play sports?" Edward asks making me groan.

"No, can you believe it?" she says and I look at Edward who is looking at me worried.

"She's too young, and she has to wait another four years to play school-sanctioned sports."

Edward nods and looks back to her. "Maybe we can find you an after school sports team to join. What kind of sports do you like best?"

"Soccer is cool, but I love baseball, too!" Kassie grins.

"Would you like to play, too, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," Cordie says clearly happy.

As my eyes land on Edward, I see that he seems to be happy with her answer.

"Have you two made any other friends?" he asks.

They both shake their heads, and I move a little closer to him. "Nothing to worry about. I will fill you in later or tomorrow night."

Edward gives me a curt nod. "How has school been going for you?" he asks me.

"It's great. I love the teaching environment, and I especially love all the students." I tell him with a smile on my face. "How about you, how are things at work?" I ask.

"Work is good, no big complaints. The markets are up, but I guess you know that because of the game you and Kassie play."

I nod and he smiles.

The rest of dinner is spent with all four of us chatting as we eat. We all help clean up and then wash the dishes. Cordie and Kassie then go and get a board game for us to play.

"That's three games to Miss Swan," I say jumping up and down.

"You're worse than the children," Edward huffs.

"And you're a sore loser," I all but cackle.

Edward sticks his tongue out at me, but I just grin happily at him.

"Another game?" he asks.

I look at my watch seeing that it almost nine, so I shake my head. "We have school tomorrow."

"Fine; but a rematch tomorrow night, or maybe a card game?" he suggests raising his brow. The way he said it and did that, tells me that he is planning on playing a game just between the two of us. It sounds like a good time to me; it will be easier to gloat when I wipe up the floor with him.

"Sure," I say holding out my hand which he shakes.

"Okay, come on girls, let's get changed. I need to get Kassie home and ready for bed."

 **~PP~**

Edward again picks Kassie and me up, to drive us to school. As we are going shopping after school today, I chose to leave my car at home. I only packed a small amount of clothes to bring with us, hoping I could pick up something new for Kassie and me to wear to Colton's party. I did, however, pack the electric roaster pan for the meatballs for Colton's party.

"Don't be going through my bags and trying on my clothes," I tell him cheekily before getting out at the school.

"I'll try to stop myself," he mutters back to me.

"Still upset about losing?" I ask with a giggle.

"We'll see who's laughing tonight," he retorts with a grin.

"It'll be me," I say cockily.

"If you say so, Swan. Have a good day, girls; some of us have to work."

I laugh and wave as I walk the girls inside the school.

The girls again spend their breaks with each other, and again, it seems that only Colton plays with them. I pay more attention this time, and I can see that it's both girls who seclude themselves. Anytime someone approaches them to play, they shake their heads at them. A part of me knows Emmett may be right, and this may be happening because this is new to them. It's as if they are trying to make up for lost time. However, another part of me is worried that if they exclude the other children now, it'll be harder for them to make friends later on.

By the end of the day, I feel tired and a little stressed.

"How was today?" Edward asks as we walk to the car.

"It was good," I answer, but he hums.

"We can talk about what's worrying you tonight once the girls are in bed," he suggests.

"That would be good," I tell him, happy that I will have someone to share my worry with.

We arrive at the shopping mall and I show Edward where we normally shop.

"Kassie, you need three more school outfits and something for tomorrow." My eyes move to Cordie. "And, DeeDee, can you pick out some clothes, too? I would love to buy you some school clothes," I tell her.

Cordie looks a little unsure but Kassie quickly distracts her. "Yes, we can get some clothes that are the same, and this way we can play without ruining our fancy clothes."

Kassie takes Cordie's hand and pulls her away with her.

"If you buy her clothes, then I would like to buy Kassie something for the ball in October," Edward says.

I give him a nod, knowing that is only fair.

Kassie and Cordie again surprise me; one would pick up a top and the other a bottom that went with the top.

"Are these two okay?" the girls ask, and I nod at them.

"Cordie, would you like to pick out some more clothes for school?" Edward asks shyly, making her look at him.

"Don't you like what I have be wearing?" she asks, and Edward pulls on his hair.

I kneel down a little. "DeeDee, your clothes are very nice and pretty. What your dad means is this way the clothes are just for school, and it won't matter if you get paint, grass stains, or dirt on them."

Cordie seems to bite her lip a little. "But this is mainly about you being comfortable."

She nods and then tilts her head. "Can I get a few more, just to see? " She turns and looks at Kassie and then back at us. "I would like to play some of the games Kassie likes, too; we've only been playing my games so far."

"I don't mind, Cordie, I love just spending time with you, and I will always pick you." Kassie tells her and then hugs her.

My eyes go to Kassie and I sigh a little. I guess their lack of playing with others may have more to do with Cordie not liking a lot of people around her.

Cordie picks out three more outfits, much to Edward's delight.

We run by the grocery store so that I can get the supplies for making the triple batch of meatballs for Colton's party tomorrow. Edward just shakes his head at me when I don't buy any beef for the meatballs. He doesn't say anything, because Kassie is busy telling both Cordie and him how great they are, and how much they will love them.

We arrive back at Edward's, and carry in our things.

"Can Kassie share my room with me?" Cordie asks, looking at both Edward and me.

Edward looks at me and I nod.

"Yes, but you have to go to sleep at bedtime," Edward tells them.

"That means, no staying up all night talking or playing around," I add.

"Yay!" they yell clapping their hands not taking note of what either of us said.

"Princess, take CeeCee and her bag to your room." Cordie nods and they walk off together.

"Come with me, and I'll take you to your room," Edward tells me.

I walk with Edward through his huge house. "Do you have a map, in case I get lost?"

Edward just looks at me, but I look right back at him.

"I can get to the playroom and the kitchen but …" I wave my hand making him chuckle.

"I'll walk you to your room tonight, so you don't get lost."

I place my bag in the room and look at Edward. "Ready to do some cooking with me?"

Edward just grins and nods. "Definitely, BeeBee."

I give him an arched brow look and he smirks. "What … the girls have nicknames, now you do too," he chuckles.

 **~PP~**

"I say we both do a little of everything," I tell him as I wash my hands.

"I agree," Edward says. I move to the chopping board, and begin to chop vegetables for our omelets. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he is trying to speed up so that his vegetables are chopped before mine.

As I chop a little faster to keep up with him, I hear him let out a little chuckle. "You really like turning things into a competition don't you?"

"No, but are you trying to?"

"No, I'm not," he says but still chops a little faster.

"Be careful, speedy, you might cut your fingers," I taunt as I easily keep up with him.

Once the vegetables are ready, Edward brings out two pans so we both make omelets at the same time. At least he knows enough to let them cook slowly, so they are done properly and aren't rubbery on the outside and raw on the inside.

As we plate up the food, he grins at me. "This was fun," he exclaims and I nod.

"Coming with me to get our girls?" I ask and he nods back at me.

 **~PP~**

We eat dinner together again, but somehow it feels less odd, and more like a relaxed, laid back family dinner.

The girls opt out of playing a game, and instead ask to watch a movie. It's almost half past nine when we walk them to Cordie's room. They get changed and we tuck them each into a side of the big double bed. They pick out a book that has twenty pages, so I read half and Edward reads the other half. We give both girls hugs and kisses before turning off the overhead light and leaving the bathroom door ajar with the nightlight on.

When they are tucked in, we head back downstairs.

"Are you going to tell what has you so worried? Is it something about school?"

I sigh closing my eyes and look at Edward. "Emmett doesn't think we need to worry. I do a little because I have noticed that they—Cordie and Kassie—only play with each other and Colton. When other kids come over to play, they seem to decline their offers, or tell the other kids 'no' about joining them."

Edward hums a little.

"Emmett seems to think this is new to them, almost like a new toy, and they don't want to share right now. He thinks as time goes by they'll branch out and play with other kids. I just worry that they'll push the others away too much and it'll be harder for them to make friends later on." I stop taking a deep breath. "I have also noticed that Cordie doesn't like large groups at all and prefers to play with only Kassie and Colton. She doesn't really interact with her classmates much unless she has to."

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know this about her; she didn't make any real friends when she was at kindergarten. I just didn't know how to help her; I still don't to be truthful. I was hoping by moving her to a larger school, she would learn to be less shy and unsure."

I place my hand over his that is resting on his knee. "We can help, and Kassie's so outgoing, I am sure she'll help Cordie just as Cordie will help her in other ways."

Edward turns his hand and clasps mine. "This feels like it's going okay then?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Now, are you ready to lose some card games to me?' Edward slightly chuckles. "So, Miss Swan, likes to play adult card games, huh?"

I nod at him, and he moves away from me. "Poker?" he asks as he picks up a deck of cards and a chip caddy.

"I love poker," I say with a smirk.

"I say we start with three grand each," Edward says doling out chips. "We will play the best three out of five games."

I nod in agreement, because it is fake money, and betting high will make us run out of chips fast. He shuffles the cards and offers me the cut.

The best out of three games turns into the best out of five all the way up to fifteen, with Edward winning eight to my seven. I made him promise to play Monopoly next; I always win that.

He shows me to my room, and I fastly fall asleep on the super comfortable bed.

 **~P.P~**

I yawn as I wake up, feeling more refreshed than ever before. "This bed has to come home with me," I mumble pulling the pillow closer and cuddling it.

I lay there until I hear the tell-tale sign that the girls are awake. Getting up, I sleepily walk out of the room and head straight for the kitchen.

"Morning," Edward says. I wave a little heading to the counter to make myself a coffee.

"Teddy, when does the party start?" Kassie asks in an excited tone.

"Not until two, so you still have …" Edward trails off as he looks at his watch, "just over five hours."

"So, can we go someplace and do something fun then?" she carries on.

"Where would you like to go?"

Kassie shrugs at him.

"Somewhere fun," Cordie adds.

"Well, that narrows it down," he chuckles at them.

"What do you like to do?" he asks as his eyes fall on me.

"I like baseball cages, and Chuck E Cheese," Kassie answers while jumping up and down in one spot.

"What's Chuck E Cheese?" Cordie asks making Kassie stop instantly and look at her with wide eyes.

"It's only the best place, ever. They have pizza, and my mom always gets a salad, but the best part is all the games. They have so many games! It is so much fun. Teddy, Mom, can we go, Cordie needs to see it, too?"

The girls just smile at us. "Please?" Cordie adds.

Edward looks at me and I nod. "It should be okay, but both of you need to wear clothes that can get dirty. The place is very busy at times, especially on the weekends, and spills happen," I say.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun!" Cordie says and Edward smiles.

"You girls can play for a bit; I need to get the meatballs made, and put into the roaster on low to cook for Colton's party," I say.

I help Edward clean up after breakfast, and then get out all the ingredients to make the meatballs and put them on the counter. "Are you going to help me make these?" I ask Edward as he gives me an odd look.

"I'd be delighted to, BeeBee," he says. "This is chicken and pork. Are you planning to make meatballs out of this, don't you let Kassie at least eat beef?" Edward questions me and I smile at him.

"Yeah, I allow Kassie to eat beef, and lamb, too, but I try to limit it to once or twice a month. Besides have a little faith in me. These meatballs are the bomb, and you will love them."

"Time will tell," he says, but starts to dice the garlic and onions I give to him.

By the time we are finished there are around fifty meatballs, slowly cooking in my own sauce that I brought. I set the electric roaster to cook at a low temperature and look at Edward. "There, that is done, and they need to cook for the next three hours. Chuck E Cheese opens in about fifteen minutes. How about we get changed, and head over there? We can eat lunch while we are there, and play games. As long as we are back here by twelve-thirty, we'll have time to get ready. I will also need to bump up the temperature and cook them on high for about thirty minutes at that point."

"Sounds good to me, BeeBee."

I find my way back to the room I stayed in. I put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Once I am ready, I make my way to the girls' room.

"Hi," I say walking in and my eyes go to Edward who is dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with a short sleeved button up shirt open over it.

"Hi," he says as he carries on putting Kassie's hair up. "She asked; I hope you don't mind?"

I shake my head at him. "Nope," I smile seeing that he has done a good job.

I look both girls over seeing that Cordie and Kassie are wearing the same clothes just in different colors. Cordie is dressed in white and pink, and Kassie is dressed in blue and red.

"You two look great."

As everyone is ready, we make our way to Chuck E Cheese. We order our lunch but ask that it not be cooked for at least forty-five minutes and end up buying sixty dollars in tokens. We split the cost evenly and make our way in to find a table to set our number on for our food.

"I think we should take turns choosing what we do first?" Edward says, and the girls nod. I can't help but smile as Cordie's eyes are huge and the look of happiness is shining on her face.

"Can we play the dancing game first?" the girls ask together.

"Of course," I say with a smirk.

We make our way over seeing that both sides of the game are free.

"Can it be Kassie and me against you and BeeBerry?" Cordie asks.

Edward just looks at me and I smile.

"You know it may be better if one of you go with me and another with Bella?" he suggests.

They just shake their heads at him. "No, Teddy, we want to go together. You can go with my mom next," Kassie says.

"Can they go first, so we can watch?" Cordie asks Kassie, who nods at her.

"You guys go first, so Cordie can see how it works," Kassie states.

"I'm game if you are" Edward just smirks at me.

"Let's go then," I say with a very confident smirk.

The girls pick out the song as Edward and I take off our shoes and stand on the lighted dance floor sections.

The girls select the song 'Safety Dance' and it starts to play. I don't know this song, but I'm still able to do pretty well. The game has us do several things, and the better we do them the more the tasks increase. I'm able to keep up with the dance moves, and the game turns me to face Edward who seems to be keeping up just as well as I am.

The music comes to an end and I watch our points tally up. "Yes!" I cheer and jump up and down. I just beat Edward by two-hundred points.

"I would say a rematch but I think it's the girls' turn," Edward says.

Edward and I watch the girls dance and again I am surprised that their movements almost match perfectly. At the end of their song they both score the same points.

"Wow!" I cheer clapping for them. "I think you two should take dance lessons, you're both so talented."

"Can we do that?" Cordie asks wide-eyed clearly liking the idea.

"If that's what you want, we can look for classes," Edward answers. "CeeCee, is that something you would like to do with Cordie?" Edward asks as he looks at her.

"Sure, I like dancing, but soccer and baseball are still my favorites," she says.

Edward and I walk around the room, letting the girls play different games.

"Okay, girls, it's time to eat our food. After we eat we can play for about another half an hour before we have to go," I say.

"Okay, Mom," Kassie calls.

"Girls, go with Bella to wash your hands, and I'll get our drinks when I'm done."

The girls and I head to the women's restroom, as Edward makes his way to the men's.

By the time we are done, he is at the table with our food, and our cups are full. He put the girls' drinks across from us, already knowing they will want to sit together. We only ordered one cheese pizza since we are going to have a late lunch at Colton's party. Our meal is quiet, and the girls eat fast, so they can play more games.

We clean up our mess and wash our hands again before returning to play more games. It's almost time to go and Cordie gets excited.

"Oh, Kassie, look they have basketball," Cordie says and starts to move to the machine.

We all follow and put some tokens in the machine.

"Should I go first?" Edward asks spinning one of the balls on his finger.

I move my hands showing him that _yes_ he can. I watch as he gets ten out of ten baskets.

"Think you can beat that?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

I shrug moving to take the ball. I end up only getting eight baskets much to Edward's delight.

I just huff at him as I move so Kassie can take her turn. Kassie gets five baskets and Cordie manages three. Edward and I clap and cheer for both girls equally.

I look at my watch and see that it almost noon. "Okay, it is time to go. I need to raise the temperature on the meatballs and change into something that smells less like pizza and game-room."

The girls laugh, and Edward and I take them and their coupons to the counter. All together we managed to gather fourteen hundred tickets. They decide to put their tickets on a card and save to get something at another time. As we leave, they check our stamps, to make sure we are only taking our own children, and we head out.

Back at Edward's house, I turn up the heat on the meatballs and send the girls to freshen up and change. I head to the room I stayed in and take a quick shower, without washing my hair. I pull on a light blue and white sun dress, and quickly french braid my hair.

Walking back to the girls' room, I see they are both changed. They are again wearing matching outfits, but this time Cordie is wearing a darker pink, and Kassie is wearing lime green.

"I love your cute outfits, girls, what would you like to take for just in case, Kassie?" I ask.

"Colton said he has a pool, so I thought a t-shirt and shorts, but Teddy said I can have one of Cordie's swimming suits."

I look at Edward who again is pulling at his hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that," I tell him, "and thank you."

Edward just nods at me. "Sorry if I jumped the gun, I didn't even think about Alice's pool until Cordie talked about it."

"No, it's okay," I say, happy that Kassie will have a suit to use.

As Edward pulls up to Alice's, I realize that there are more people than just Colton's school friends at the party.

"Edward, has Alice invited everybody in Chicago?" I mutter and he only chuckles in response.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you think the party will go? Thanks to everyone for the wonderful response so far to this story. Nikky and I are very proud of the story-lines we come up with, and are totally honored to have the ability to evoke such emotion in so many of you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you next week, with another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 7**

Edward POV

I walk Bella and the girls around to the back of Alice's home carrying the big pan of meatballs. I see Alice, so I nod to let Bella know that I am going over to her.

"Alice?" I sigh, "I thought this was for Colton to get to know his classmates?"

"It's nice out, so I thought we could also have a barbecue, too."

I rub my face. "I wish you would have called and told me," I say, knowing Cordie hates crowds.

"What … why?" she asks sounding clueless.

"One, Bella and Kassie are here, too, and they don't need to know you're a complete crazy lady who does things at the level of a full-on energizer bunny. Second and you know this the most, Cordie doesn't like a lot a people being around her in a small space.

"They'll be fine; she can play in the kids' area, with Colton."

"Hi," I turn to see Bella standing there. "Just wanted to make sure these meatballs Edward's holding get plugged back in on low. Here's a list of all the ingredients I put in them, in case there are any potential allergy concerns for people."

"Thank you, so much, Bella," Alice sings out as she takes the paper from Bella.

"Edward, take them over to Jasper and he'll plug them in. After that you two go mingle, I have some other people to greet," she says putting the paper on top of the roaster pan.

I give Alice a nod as Bella gives her a wide-eyed smile.

"Come on, BeeBee, we'll give these to Jasper and I'll show you the play area."

I walk with her and the meatballs over to Jasper who takes the roaster and plugs it in. Bella and I then head to the far left side of the yard. We see the girls playing with Colton. There are several adults in the pool, but I don't think the pool is a good idea for the girls.

"Bella, the girls can go swimming some other time. I think there are far too many strangers and other people in there for Cordie or Kassie to go in right now."

"Yeah, I was just going to say the same thing."

"Well, can I suggest maybe the girls come to my house sometime this week and go swimming there instead? We can always come and get Colton and he can swim, too," I offer.

"Okay," Bella says with a smile before turning to the girls. "Kassie, do not go into the pool today. In fact, go nowhere near it," she says, and I nod along with her.

"That includes you, too, Cordie," I add.

Both girls nod, and walk toward Colton's swing set.

"Would you like to get a drink?" I ask Bella.

"I am fine for now, but I want a turn on the swings, so I'm going to go play with the girls and Colton."

Bella walks over to the girls, and I stand here watching her play on the swings. I smile more as I snap a couple photos on my cell. As I check them over, I can't help but smile some more. "So damn cute," I mutter putting my phone away as I walk to the table to get a drink.

"How are things going?" I look at Jasper as I open a bottle of lemonade.

"They're getting better; Bella and I seem to be more relaxed around each other which is a good thing. Cordie and Kassie, on the other hand, are getting on great. They already seem to have a tight bond between them," I say.

"Teddy?" I hear getting yelled. I turn to see Kassie running my way.

"CeeCee?" I say bending down a little.

"May I have a drink?"

I nod at her. "What would you like to drink, CeeCee?"

"Just some water, please?" I hand her a bottle of water and she drinks about half of it in one go. "Can you come and play with us soon?" she asks handing the bottle back to me. Before I can agree, she's off and running again.

"She's still calling you Teddy?" Jasper asks.

I nod at him and smile a little. "Yep, she is."

"You don't seem to mind anymore, why not?"

"No, I don't mind anymore. I think she just wants a special name for me that only she calls me."

He simply smiles and gives me a shrug.

"I am going to go keep an eye on them." I motion my head back over to where I left Bella, Cordie, and Kassie.

"Edward!" I jump a little and turn around to see Maggie smiling at me.

"Oh, hey," I say surprised to see her at a children's party when she doesn't have any children.

"Hi," she purrs in a not so attractive way. She smiles again and tilts her head. "You're really looking good today, Edward."

"Ah, thanks …" I say turning a little away from her seeing Cordie walking toward me with Bella.

"Daddy," Cordie whines.

"She's okay, Edward, she just had a little fall, and some dirt got on her shorts. I told her it will wipe right off and we're taking care of it," Bella says in such a light tone, I know that Cordie's not hurt.

I look her over seeing that she's just a little dirty.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Princess," I tell her wiping the dirt from her shorts.

"You're not mad, Daddy?"

I shake my head. "Of course not, Princess; I'll never be mad at you for getting dirt on your clothes. Not even the best, most special clothes are as important as you being happy," I say hugging her close to me.

"Oh, Edward, you're such a great daddy," Maggie gushes.

"I'm just going to take her to the bathroom to get her all cleaned up," Bella says, rolling her eyes at Maggie's overly dramatic and loud statement moments ago.

"I can take her," I say quickly, looking for any way or reason to get away from Maggie.

"No, I am okay going with her," Bella smirks.

"Bella—"

"Edward, let the nanny take her," Maggie says cutting me off, and I frown turning to her.

"It's okay, Edward, I need to use the ladies room anyway, and she's showing me the way." Bella answers seemingly not upset about what Maggie said.

Maggie steps closer to me and just smiles. "It's been a few weeks since I last saw you; how are things going for one of Chicago's most eligible and wanted bachelors?"

"Uh, good," I answer sounding stupid. This vapid woman makes me ill and I hope my simpleton answers will help her pick up on the fact that I don't want to talk to her.

"I was just wondering—"

"Teddy," Kassie says interrupting Maggie mid-sentence.

"Cordie, you shouldn't interrupt an adult when they are speaking," Maggie says with a not so friendly look on her face.

"My name is Kassie!" Kassie tells her right away and then turns to me. "Can we play on the basketball court?"

"That's for boys, Cordie. Not that I would mind seeing your hunky dad playing the game myself."

Kassie takes a larger step closer to me. "Can she hear me, Teddy?" she asks me in what would be a whisper to her, but is more like the way Cordie normally talks.

I nod at her, knowing this will be my way to get away from Maggie. "Kassie," I say making a point by saying her name, not a nick-name. "I would love to play basketball with you. Just give me time to change into a t-shirt and shorts first."

"Yay!" Kassie cheers, jumping up and down. "I'll make sure no one takes the court. Hurry up, Teddy!"

"Edward, I don't think it's such a good idea to let her play. She could get hurt, and she'll be all sweaty and dirty after the game, too."

"Maggie, this is just a friendly family NBA tournament playoff game."

Maggie chuckles and wiggles like she is cute or something, but instead it looks like she has ants in her pants. "Oh, you really are a great daddy to Cordie. She's so lucky to have you guiding her, but I think she'll need a mom in her life soon."

"Daddy," Cordie says and Maggie huffs. As I look at her with a raised brow, I know she didn't mean for me to hear her, and she puts a large smile on her face.

"Oh, lookie there, Cordie, you're back again?"

"Yes, I'm all clean now, and Bella got changed so she can play basketball, are you playing with us, Daddy?"

I look at Bella who's in shorts and a t-shirt, and I nod at my daughter.

"Oh, honey, he just told you that he would play. Does she have some special needs?" Maggie smiles and winks at me. She turns a bit and bends at the waist a little. "Why don't you go and play and let me talk to daddy for a few minutes. You know that you have to share his time, or you'll never get a mommy?"

"Come on, Cordie, your dad will play once he's changed," Bella says walking away.

"If you don't mind, I would love to come and watch you play." Maggie stops as she places her hand on my arm. "Oh, Edward, you've been working out," she says running her hand down my arm.

I quickly step away from her. "Maggie, I have to go."

"Oh, I know, Sweetie, I'll see you soon. I've made an appointment with you, too because I want to invest some funds, and I was hoping as you're so great at it, that you would help me out?"

"I'm sorry; but I am not taking any new clients. I'm not sure who gave you an appoint—"

Interrupting me, she says, "Please, Edward, you're a friend, and I know if you help me I would make money. I mean, look at you, so young and yet you have a great business mind. And now you have a nanny; we could even meet for business after hours, and then you could take me out to dinner?"

Maggie smiles as she steps back from me. "We'll have a great time, and I'll show you how great it is to date me. Call me when you're out there playing with the big boys; I would love to see you without your top on and all sweaty. I bet your abs are as great as your arms."

I shake my head and walk past her, only to find a smirking Bella standing about ten feet away with her arms crossed. "You could have helped me," I mutter, and she chuckles at me.

"I'll watch Cordie when you go on your date," she laughs.

"There will be no date with her—ever," I retort.

"I don't think you should pass it up. You know you're on to a sure thing with her," Bella continues.

"A sure thing as in getting an STD?" I question Bella, and she laughs harder.

Bella calms down a little and shakes her head. "No, but I am sure she would give you a spectacular blow job," she says quietly.

I turn and look the way Maggie went and then look back at Bella with a 'what the hell' expression on my face.

"Oh, come on, Edward, with the amount of sucking up she was doing, she's bound to be quite good at it, don't you think?"

This time I bark out a laugh with her. "You may be onto something, but it's still nothing I intend to do. I am going to get changed. I'll meet you at the court?"

Bella nods at me, but before she turns away, I catch her arm. "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't correct her on the fact that you're not the nanny. She couldn't tell the girls apart, and then even after I called Kassie by her name, she still didn't get it, so I gave up trying."

"It's okay, Edward; you've had enough to deal with yourself without adding anyone else onto your plate. Go get changed. I want to kick your A-S-S on the court."

I chuckle shaking my head. "In your dreams, Swan." I quickly get changed and jog to the court. "So how are we playing this?"

"Cordie, Kassie, and Colton, against us two?" Bella says.

I give them all a nod.

"Let's play!" Kassie states.

As the game goes on, it's clear that Bella has some skills in basketball, or it could just be the fact she doesn't like to lose. The thing that surprises me is that Kassie is really good, too, and clearly has a talent for basketball.

"Is she good at all sports?" I ask Bella as we take a drink of water.

"She seems to be." Bella stops and chuckles and I just look at her. "My dad loved sports; he was on his school's football team." She shakes her head at little. "He didn't seem to mind teaching me, not that I was great or anything, but enough not to flunk gym. But Kassie—sometimes when she plays or even talks about sports she reminds me of him, and I forget she's not really his."

"She is—was—his. It takes more than DNA to link you to someone," I tell her.

Bella just nods.

"How about we shoot some hoops? First one to five is the winner." Cordie suggests and I look at Bella.

"Winner picks what we do tonight," I say holding out my hand.

"Okay, ladies and gents, first up is the younger Swan," Kassie announces.

I turn raising my eyebrow at Bella who just giggles silently.

"She bounces the ball, once, twice as she eyes up the shot."

I point at Kassie as I look at Bella with a grin on my face.

"The ball flies through the air. Darn, she misses," Kassie carries on as if she was announcing for the crowd at a game.

"She always does this," Bella says as we continue to listen to Kassie go on.

"Next up is the pretty, younger, Cullen," she carries on as she hands Cordie the ball. "She looks at the basket, making sure she knows where the ball's going to go," Kassie calls and Cordie giggles a little as she throws the ball. "Oh, double darn, another miss."

Kassie does the same announcing when Colton, who also misses takes his turn.

"Right now it's the older Swan's turn. She looks around, aims …"

Bella throws the ball, and it swishes through the net smoothly.

"And what a throw, ladies and gents, nothing but air, and the crowd are going wild!"

I can't help but chuckle at this kid. She gets Cordie and Colton to join her as she jumps up and down clapping.

"Next up, is the crabby, Teddy. Now people, take mind that he is a little older, so he might not do as well …"

"Hey," I say looking at her.

"What you are, you're like twenty," she says back.

I turn and look at Bella. "So twenty is old now?"

All the kids nod at me and I look back at Kassie.

"Doesn't that make your mom old, too?"

"Yeah, but at least she looks younger," Cordie says and I turn to look at my daughter with an open mouth.

I shake my head chuckling. "Okay, make room for the oldie," I say dribbling up to the free throw line.

I hit the basket and sink the shot as everyone cheers.

We keep going like this while Cordie and Colton both help Kassie do the announcing. When we are done with our impromptu tournament, Cordie and Colton both get one basket each, Kassie gets three, Bella four, but I get all five.

"Looks like I win again, unless you want to say we're even since you're a girl?"

"Nope, I'm fine with you winning this round."

"Who's the sore loser now?"

"Still you and I would've got the last basket if you hadn't thrown me off with your patience-trying methods."

I just chuckle. "Come on, let's go eat some food," I say with a nod. We walk a little behind the children heading toward the food table.

"I didn't cheat, just some guys are better at playing sports than some girls." Bella just glares at me. "I didn't say all, I said some," I clarify to her.

"Well, anything you can do …"

"Is that so, Swan?"

She gives me a sharp nod.

"Well, this could be fun," I say rubbing my hands together.

"When I beat you at most things … yeah, it's going to be fun, for me," she retorts.

"Edward," a vapid voice comes from behind me. I groan much to the amusement of Bella. "So, Nanny, you'll watch his daughter so he can have some adult time now, right?" Maggie says sounding as if she is speaking to someone who doesn't understand English.

"Sure," Bella replies.

"I am sorry but I have a lot going on at the moment—"

"Well, I am sure one night away would help relax get you recharged," Maggie interrupts.

I glare at Maggie and turn to look at Bella. "No," I say looking at Bella, before turning back to Maggie. Before I can say anything further, she starts running her mouth again.

"Oh, I see, you don't trust her overnight with your daughter. I understand, after all, you're such a great father. Let's go and talk to your mother, I'm sure you trust her."

I shake my head and sigh before I can tell her to fuck off again. Cordie and Kassie have joined us.

"Oh, Daddy, Kassie was right. These meatballs are the best ever. So yummy!" she says and I smile at my daughter.

"Not so sure about that. The idiot who made them did not add beef to them, which everyone knows is the first ingredient in a good meatball. I like my beef; thank God the man I want trades in them," Maggie says licking her lips.

"Are you Maggie?" Kassie asks making Maggie turn to her.

"Cordie?" she turns and then turns back after seeing Cordie in front of her. "Why are there two of you?" Maggie asks clearly confused.

"This is Kassie, she's my twin. This is her mom, Bella," Cordie tells her. "They're moving in with us," she carries on much to my shock.

"Okay, girls, let's go find a table to sit at with our food," Bella says. "Edward … Maggie," she adds before directing the girls away.

I watch Bella walk away and turn to a still stunned Maggie. "I am sorry but this is just all so new, and I am …"

"Edward, tell me she's not living with you? She's most likely gone to some surgeon to make her daughter look like yours just to pull off this scam."

I open and close my mouth, but am shocked by the way she is suggesting this scenario. "My father has performed DNA testing; but again I have to say right now, I have this on my plate so I will not be able to date now or likely anytime soon."

I walk away and Maggie catches my arm, and as I look at her, I see hardness on her face. "Just watch your back. You're worth a lot of money, and you need to be careful who you let in." Maggie walks away, and I again shake my head at her.

I get a plate of food and then join Bella and the girls at the table they chose.

"When's the big date?" Bella asks sounding cocky.

"Date?" Cordie asks sounding worried, and Bella suddenly looks like she just had the crap scared out of her.

"There's no date, Cordie," I say to my daughter. As I turn to tell Bella, she looks guilty.

"Sorry, DeeDee, I was just playing with your dad. I did not mean to upset you."

Cordie nods at her, and looks at me almost as if she is searching to see if we are being honest.

"Cordie, I don't like Maggie, she couldn't even get my name right," Kassie says. "And she looks like that puppy killer," she carries on confusing me, but Bella laughs and I turn to her hoping she'll explain.

"She's saying that Maggie looks a little like Cruella DeVille from _One-Hundred and One Dalmatians_ ," Bella says making me just look at her.

I have to try to picture Maggie, and as I do, I start to laugh. "You know she used to smoke cigarettes and she always used those long filter sticks, just like the lady in the movie does."

Bella keeps giggling as I cut and bite into one of the meatballs Bella made. "Oh, wow, these are good," I say taking another bite.

"Teddy," Kassie says, sounding sweet which makes me arch my brow.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can Cordie stay at my house tonight?" Kassie asks.

I had already planned to spend time alone with Cordie tonight. I feel as if it has been awhile since we had any time with just the two of us.

"Maybe next weekend?" I say hoping to not upset them too much.

"Okay," the girls say together.

"Can we go and play now?" Cordie asks.

I look at Bella and she nods, so I smile and nod, too.

Both girls get up and clean up their plates before walking off to the swing set again.

I start to pull at my hair and look at Bella. "Do you think we should stay together again tonight?" I ask.

Bella just looks at me. "I'm not sure, and hate that they're hurting, but it's not like we can keep staying at each others houses. There has to be a time where they go back to normal everyday life and routine."

I smile feeling more relieved that she agrees with me. "I miss spending time with just her and me. I feel like I haven't really had the chance to speak to her about all of this alone."

"I feel the same," she tells me. "How about we have dinner tonight, maybe play a game or two, but tomorrow we take the time to be with our own daughters alone. They will be able to catch up with each other on Monday, so they're not going to be missing out. What do you think of that plan?" She asks.

"Yeah, and after we get the DNA results, we can work out a plan for when they see each other and how to go about it. What do you think?" I ask back.

She nods and just as I go to speak there's a loud scream, followed by crying and Cordie screaming for help.

"Kassie!" Bella yells and starts to run to where the girls are as I quickly follow.

We get to the swing-set to see Kassie lying on the ground, cradling her arm.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she sniffs as I hug a sobbing Cordie to my chest.

Bella moves around Kassie and gives her a kiss on her head before looking up at me. "Her arm is definitely broken," she hisses and I nod at her. I pat Cordie's back and hand her off to Bella before moving to Kassie and picking her up in my arms.

"What's happened here?" My father says as he approaches.

"I'm pretty sure her arm is broken," Bella states.

He moves to Kassie looking at her arm. "Let's get her to the hospital," he says.

Bella holds out her arms and I look at her. "Can we go, too?" I ask glancing down at Cordie, knowing she will need to know that Kassie is okay.

"Yes," Bella agrees and grabs Cordie's hand giving it a squeeze.

"I'll carry Kassie to the car, Bella, you lead the way," I say and she nods at me.

"Mommy, it hurts," Kassie says as we make our way to my car.

"I know it does, honey," Bella tells her.

"I almost made it three months," Kassie carries on and Bella chuckles nervously.

"Three months?" I ask as my father opens the car door for us.

"She's had a lot of accidents," Bella tells me as my father snorts.

"That's an understatement," he says.

The drive to the hospital is quiet, and all I can hear is Kassie sniffing and Cordie whispering to her.

My father meets us there and takes us into a room right away. He grabs a nurse and they quickly get Kassie x-rayed. Thankfully, the break is clean, and they are able to set it without surgery or extended trauma. They give her medication that knocks her out for a few minutes to make sure it's fully set, before they start to cast it. When they are almost finished, Kassie is fully alert.

"Okay, Kassie, what color do you want the outside layer of the cast to be? We have at least a dozen different colors," my dad tells her.

"I want it to be pink, because that's Cordie's favorite color, and it will remind me of her. It'll make me feel better tonight when she's not there …"

"I could call you, my dad has video call, on his cell," Cordie says as she tries hard to make Kassie feel better. "Or I can give you my favorite teddy bear to take home with you tonight. Then it will be like I'm there with you," she adds.

I feel my heart break and look at Bella. "Can we stay with you tonight?" I ask her and she looks at me nodding. I clasp my hand with hers knowing that she's putting on a brave face but is deeply worried about Kassie's injury.

 **~PP~**

Later, we arrive back at Bella's home. As Kassie's still in pain, she asked to go to her room and Cordie quickly joined her.

"I'm sorry she got hurt," I tell Bella who shakes her head at me.

"She's fine; however, this is the worst she has had this year."

I just look at her and feel bad for how upset she is.

"In fact, this is the worst injury she has had since she was brought home from the hospital; well, besides the car accident. Most of her injuries have been cuts or sprains."

I don't say anything and rub my face. "I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to freak out on me—do you think you can behave and not be offended, or yell at me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't ask if you're that worried about my reaction," she states.

I chuckle gently at her comment but press on. "Your insurance company is going to be fine with this, right? I mean, they'll still pay; she hasn't had excessive injuries, right?" I ask knowing a few companies that would try to play hard ball.

"So far they haven't denied a claim, but I am waiting for it to happen," Bella answers.

"Well, if they do, let me know and I can handle them … well … that's if you want me to, anyway."

Bella just looks at me. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she says changing the topic.

I am simply happy that she's not kicking my ass over my questioning her insurance again. "Sounds good to me," I say with a smile.

Bella puts in a movie and as I am feeling quite at home in my old home—Bella's new home—I get up getting both Bella and me a drink.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"Ghostbusters," she answers.

"The original or the remake?" I ask.

"The original of course," Bella tells me with a smile. "As much as I like all the female actresses in the remake, I am not a fan of recycled movies. I wonder at times if Hollywood is running out of ideas. I watched the new one, but I didn't like the movie and it almost ruined the original for me."

I nod in agreement. "They'll never have a remake that will be better; I just wish they would stop trying. Reusing the same names and ideas are destroying great films which should be something we cherish," I add.

"Don't I know it," Bella states.

During the film Bella puts her legs up, and my feet are resting on the coffee table. Bella looks uncomfortable, so I pull her feet into my lap. At some point I start to rub her feet as we watch the movie.

When it ends, Bella turns it off and just looks at me. "I'm going to give Kassie some more painkillers," she says. I give her a nod but I know she has something else on her mind. "Look, I don't have a fancy home with loads of space or spare rooms …"

"Hey, your home is great," I tell her not liking that she is putting down my first and only bachelor pad.

"I only have Kassie's bed, and mine," Bella blurts out. "Mine's a king size, so and I am sure we could share. We could sleep one head up and one head down; or one on top of the covers, and one under. Whatever you think is best?"

I feel myself panic a little. I haven't shared a bed with a woman in a long time.

"I mean, any other time, I would have suggested that Kassie sleep with me, and you with Cordie, but I don't think the girls would go for that tonight," Bella adds.

"Are you sure? I mean … I don't mind sleeping on the sofa …"

"Edward, we're sitting on my only sofa, and it's a two-person sofa. There's not even room for me to sleep comfortably on it, much less you. You are much bigger than me," she says.

I nod at her and take a deep breath. "Okay, then I'll share your bed, but knowing how I move around a lot, and there's a chance of passing wind. I think we need to have our heads at the same end of the bed."

Bella just looks at me like I am nuts. "Okay," she walks away and I shake my head covering my face with my hand.

"Really, dumbass, passing wind could—you be any more of an idiot?" I ask myself.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I slowly wake, but something feels odd. As I come to, I feel something on my breast. I look down and see a large hand.

"What?" I ask knowing that this is not my hand.

"Hmmm," comes the moan from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to see Edward, but he is sound asleep. I snort shaking my head and pick up his hand moving. As I slide away, he gets closer and pulls me back to his chest.

"Great," I mutter, "Edward," I say harshly. "Edward!" I quickly repeat.

"What?" he mumbles, but he still sounds as if he is asleep.

"Can you let go of my breast, so I can get up and go pee?"

"What?" His eyes open then he springs away from me. "Fuck, Bella, I am sorry," he says sounding alarmed. "I didn't mean to molest you in your sleep."

I roll my eyes getting out of bed. "It's fine," I tell him as I quickly leave the room. I enter the bathroom and just as I sit down, Edward walks in the room.

"No, Bella, I am really sorry, I …" he stops, pulling at his hair.

All I can do is look at him. He's in my bathroom and I'm naked from the waist down, sitting on the toilet, really needing to pee. "Edward, it's fine! You were asleep and used my breast as your squeeze ball—"

"But it's not okay, you didn't ask to be manhandled in your sleep," he interrupts.

"Edward, you were asleep and unaware of what you were doing." As he goes to speak again, I hold my hand up to silence him. "If it makes you feel better, the next time we share a bed, I'll squeeze your dick. Now since I'm already on the toilet here, can you leave so I can pee?"

Edward looks at me and I see him pale. I know it has just hit him that I am sitting on the toilet with my undies at my ankles.

He walks out flustered and I cover my mouth muffling my laughter.

I do my business and take care of my morning rituals. When I walk out, Edward is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I ask as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry." he says again.

"Okay, why are you so upset?" I ask.

Edward starts to pull at his hair. "I don't usually walk in on young women doing their toilet business."

"First, I am twenty-four; hell, in a few weeks I will be twenty-five. And for your information, I wasn't doing my toilet business yet. Last, it's fine. I am more upset about the limited breast action you gave. Tip for you in the future, if you're going to touch a breast, make sure you give it the correct attention." I put a smug smile on my face and even wink at him; after a few seconds he chuckles.

"Okay, I'll make sure that the next time, I give you the full-on Cullen treatment." He stops and runs his teeth over his bottom lip and pulls his hair. "We're okay, right?"

I nod at him. "We're fine," I tell him knowing that his actions weren't deliberate.

He gives me a little nod and walks into the bathroom. I make my way to Kassie's room, and when I walk in, I am shocked to see her sitting on her bed crying.

"Honey?" I say moving to her quickly. "What is wrong?"

"It hurts, really bad, Mommy," she tells me through her sniffs.

"Oh, Baby," I say hugging her gently. "It's time for your medicine," I say hoping that it will take the edge off the pain for her.

I move to where I left her pain meds and give her some just as Cordie wakes up.

"Kassie, are you okay?" she asks her sweetly, Kassie gives her a little nod.

"I'm sorry it hurts," Cordie says as she sits close to Kassie.

"What's going on in here?" Edward says lightly, but as I turn, I see he looks worried. "Kassie, baby girl, what is wrong?" he asks moving quickly to her bed.

"Her arm hurts badly, Daddy," Cordie tells him and you can see she's about to cry for Kassie.

Edward looks at her, and a few seconds pass. He leans in and kisses Kassie on her head. "What would you like to do today?"

Both Cordie and Kassie look at each other, almost as if they having a silent conversation with each other.

"Can we stay in our pajamas and watch movies and maybe play a game?" Kassie asks while Cordie nods at us.

"We could do that," Edward says clearly taken back as much as I am. "I would also like to ask my dad to pop over just to look you over, Kassie. Is that okay?" Edward asks as his head turns to me.

"That would be nice," I tell him and chuckle a little. "Having someone that knows a doctor is a good thing; well, at least it is for me. For him, however, he might not think so after a while."

Edward thankfully just chuckles. "Don't worry I take up loads of his time when I am worrying about Cordie, so you'll likely be a breath of fresh air."

He clears his throat and looks back at the girls. "Let Bella and me set the living room up for our day of laid back fun, and then we'll come get you both."

The girls nod at him, and he turns to me. "Have you given her the morning dose of meds yet?" I can only nod at him. "Okay, then let's get things set up for our day of leisure." Edward walks me out and we both head for the living room.

"Do you want to do this together, or should one of us make breakfast as the other makes up the living room?" I ask, before biting my lip.

"It'll be faster if you make breakfast and I rearrange the living room. Where are the extra blankets?"

"They're in the cabinet outside the bathroom," I say starting to walk out. I stop and turn back to him. "Thank you, for …" I wave my hand around to show I am talking about what he is doing and how he treated Kassie.

"It's fine, really. I like being here to make sure she's okay. I've sort of grown attached to her."

I chuckle and nod at him. "I feel the same way about Cordie, too."

I walk to the kitchen and rustle up some French toast and scrambled eggs. I put cheese on some of the eggs, knowing it is Kassie's favorite way to eat them. I cover the dishes and put them in the oven to stay warm. Walking into the living room, I see Edward has done a great job of moving the two loveseats around the television and coffee table.

"Breakfast is done and staying warm in the oven," I tell him.

He nods at me, and together we head for Kassie's room to get the girls.

 **~PP~**

The morning slowly passes by. After breakfast we all sit in the living room—Cordie and Kassie on one of the sofas and Edward and me on the other.

Knowing that Kassie's arm is sore, we stay away from playing games and only watch cartoons, kids shows, and some child-friendly movies.

"Can I sit with you for a little bit, Teddy?" Kassie asks.

"Yeah, and I can sit with BeeBeery," Cordie adds on sounding happy.

My eyes flicker to Edward who nods at Kassie. He gets up and kisses Cordie as he picks her up. He carries Cordie over to me, and places her in my arms.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" he asks Kassie as he sits next to her. She doesn't answer him, and instead climbs into his lap and hugs him with her good arm.

Edward looks at her, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "I think it's almost time for your meds, baby girl. In a short while my dad should be here to look you over."

"Okay, Teddy," she says.

I look at Kassie and Edward and I can't help but feel a little sad. The way she is with him is clearly telling me she misses a male figure in her life, and that's something I can't give her. I know many single moms and dads and would never say their child is missing something, but for Kassie, I feel she needs something that she seems to be getting from Edward. I can only hope as time goes on that his attachment to her grows as much as her attachment to him. Maybe he can somewhat fill the role of a dad. My eyes drift back to Cordie, and I know this girl loves her dad and I will willingly fill any role she needs from me. As she looks away from Kassie and her dad, she turns and looks me right in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Cordie?" I ask gently hoping she's not feeling left out by the attention Edward is giving Kassie.

"I'm great," she says. She looks again at her dad and Kassie, and then moves closer to me. "Make sure my daddy doesn't date Maggie," she whispers. "I don't like her," she carries on.

I frown a little hearing something in her voice. "Has Maggie done something to you or something that you don't like?" I ask with a whisper.

She shakes her head just looking at me. "Please, just help keep her away," she begs.

I give her a smile pulling her a little closer. "You know your daddy won't date her if you don't like her. You'll always be first in his life, and anyone he picks to have as his date will have to have your approval."

"What's approval?"

"It means you'll have to like her and say that you'd like him to date her."

"He can date you then, I like you," Cordie blurts out making me blush a little. My eyes go to Edward who is still talking to Kassie and seems to have no idea what Cordie just said.

"Honey, your dad and I are just becoming friends."

"I know, but you need to be friends first, anyway, that's what my granny says."

I clear my throat trying another way. "We'll see what happens," I say hoping that I can have a word with Edward and we can come up with a plan that will let the kids know that we're just friends.

The alarm on my phone goes off. "Would you like to help me make hot chocolate?" I ask Cordie, who nods at me.

I switch off my alarm, and hand Edward the medicine to give Kassie.

"You put two scoops of chocolate in each of the cups and I'll make the warm milk," I tell Cordie after setting her up a little work area at the table.

"Do we need sugar?" she asks.

"No, this recipe is really sweet and yummy without sugar," I tell her.

Once the milk is warm, I pour some into each of the cups. "Okay, DeeDee, next goes the small chocolate covered marshmallows."

She puts a few of them in each cup and smiles as they immediately start to melt. I shake the can of whipped cream and wink at her. "This is my favorite part," I tell her as I spray some in each cup. Once they are all sprayed, we put a few more of the mini chocolate covered marshmallows on them and dust the tops with the cocoa powder. Cordie's eyes get big, and the grin on her face is huge.

I carry the cups on a tray with some cookies, and Cordie carries in the empty trays to sit on our laps. Edward helps Cordie put a tray down for Kassie before helping Cordie with her own. He sits down and puts the other tray in his lap while I set mine on the coffee table.

"Here you go," I say as I place down Edward's, Kassie's, and Cordie's cups along with their own plate of chewy chocolate chunk cookies. I walk back to my sofa and sit down with Cordie and my own tray.

"I love Mommy's hot chocolate, it's the best ever," Kassie says as she takes a small drink of it.

Just as I take a drink of my own, the doorbell rings.

"That should be my dad; can I let him in?" Edward asks.

"Well, yeah, he can't examine Kassie from outside," I laugh and give him a silly face.

Edward just chuckles but heads toward my front door. A few minutes later he's back with his father just behind him.

"Hi, Cordie," he says first giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Are you here to fix Kassie?" she asks.

"I am going to look her over, yes, but her arm will take about six weeks to heal."

Cordie simply looks at him, with worry. "But you're a doctor you're supposed to fix people," she argues.

"Yes, that's right, but broken bones like Kassie has takes time to heal," I tell her. Carlisle moves over to Kassie and looks at her with a smile.

He sits next to her and looks her arm over. "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes," Kassie says quietly, and I wonder if she is trying to not show her pain to keep us from being upset.

"It will be sore for a few more days, but it will get better soon … just keep taking the medicine. I am glad that it doesn't look swollen, and as far as I can see it's healing already." He turns to me and gives me a smile. "She's healing well and I will look at her again in about two weeks, just to keep an eye on her. If the pain seems to be too much, or you are unable to control it with the medication, call me right away."

"Thank you," I tell Carlisle.

"It's my pleasure, Bella. You all be good. I've got to head home. I'll see you again soon," Carlisle says and promptly hugs both girls before leaving.

We get back to watching a movie, and in the middle the girls switch places again with Kassie sitting with me and Cordie sitting with her dad. We decide to order take out for dinner. We all agree that Chinese sounds good, so Edward orders a few dishes, and when it arrives, we eat using the trays from earlier. The girls sit together as we eat, and after we're done, we all go back to watching the movie.

After the movie is over, I get out Kassie's favorite chocolate cake, and we have some. Edward helps me clean up and then looks at the girls sadly.

"Princess, we need to go home now," Edward says softly as Cordie looks at him.

"Who will look after Kassie?" she asks him in a sad voice.

"Her mommy will take care of her, and we can pick them both up tomorrow before school."

"But I'll miss her," she says in a quiet voice.

"I know, Princess," Edward's eyes move to me and he looks distraught. I think it's clear to both of us that we will need to talk to someone as well as the girls.

Kassie and Cordie have a tearful goodbye at my front door. I look at Edward who pulls me to him.

"We'll talk, just you and me, this coming Friday," he says into my ear. I nod at him and he smiles before kneeling down to Kassie.

"You be good tonight, CeeCee," he tells her.

"I will, Teddy," she says hugging him as much as she can with her broken arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, DeeDee," I say and she looks at me but she's not smiling, so I carry on. "I love you and it's all going to work out just give it time."

"I love you, and Kassie, too," she says before hugging me.

I close the door after Cordie and Edward have left and look at Kassie and give her a smile.

"How about we try to shower you?"

She nods at me, but doesn't look, nor is she acting like herself. I push it off knowing that they just left and she's upset about it. I also know she is still hurting, even with the medicine on board.

She is still quiet when I put her to bed. I read her a story as I do every night, but she doesn't seem to be into it as much as she usually is.

I sit in my room biting my lip and just as I pick up my cell to text Edward, I have an incoming text.

~Hi, just wanted to check on CeeCee?~

 **~She's okay, but seems down, and sad. How is my DeeDee?~**

~Missing you and Kassie. She's quieter than she normally is. It's killing me, because I know you're just down the road, but at the same time, I know she needs her own bed. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed.~

 **~So am I … what should we do?~**

~Not sure, but we can talk more about it Friday night. I was thinking if Kassie is feeling better that she and Cordie could stay with my parents. They could go to their house straight after school. That way we can talk and go meet with the one therapist on Friday and see the other two Saturday morning. I just feel like we need help with this to keep us both sane and help the girls, too. I want to know they will have someone to talk to, and we will be able to discuss it easier if the girls are at my parents'. I really don't want to be talking about it and have them walk in and overhear anything. What do you think?~

 **~If Kassie's okay with it, then yes, I agree.~**

After I have sent my response, I think more about what Cordie said to me about Maggie. I decide to bite the bullet and tell him everything and ask him how he thinks we should address the situation. I know this is a circumstance where we need to be on the same page.

~ **Cordie asked me to make sure you didn't date Maggie. I am sorry I joked about it. I was worried when she seemed really upset about it. Tonight though, she told me she didn't like her and was worried you were planning to date her.~**

~I know you meant no harm and I am sure she does, too. I would never date Maggie. I don't like her in that way, and more so because I know that Cordie doesn't like her.~

 **~I know I told her that you wouldn't date anyone without her approval, and … this will make you laugh, but … she said we should date.~**

~LOL, really? What did you say?~

 **~I told her we were friends, and she said that her Granny said the best way to start a relationship is to be friends first. But that is something else we can talk about, later. I think we should make an honest effort to make sure they know we are friends. Anyway, I am going to bed; I have young minds to help sculpt tomorrow. Goodnight, Edward, I'll see you in the morning.~**

~Night, Bella, see you tomorrow morning.~

I lie back on my bed and dial a number before pressing send. I put my cell to my ear.

"Hi, Bella," Rose says on answering her cell.

"Hi," I say still feeling gloomy.

"What's wrong, do I have to kick his ass?"

I chuckle shaking my head though she can't see me. "No, he's been really well behaved. The girls have bonded, it's just …" I stop and sigh. "They don't like being separated at all. Tonight Kassie was so down in the dumps; if she had a puppy you would have thought someone kicked it. I just hate seeing either her or Cordie sad, and Edward said she was sad when he got home, too."

"Maybe you should move in together, in one or the other of your homes," she says as if it is the most natural of selections.

I sit up and just gasp at my cell.

"Bella, stop acting like a fish. Close your mouth; I can almost smell what you've eaten through the cell towers."

I snap my mouth closed. "Really, Rose, you're suggesting I should move in with Edward? I am on a six-month contract with my lease, and you think I should just break that?"

"Maybe not that fast, but it does give you six months to know him better."

I roll my eyes closed as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Why and what about marriage, what th—"

Rose cuts my rant of by laughing. "You're marrying him already?" she chuckles out.

"Stop it, Rose, what if he gets married to someone else? What then? I mean is he supposed to say, "Hey, wife, I love you and I married you, but this is my daughter, her twin and her twin's mother, and we all live together? Like that would work out … ever."

"For what it's worth, Emmett doesn't see Edward getting married soon. Look, you two are not dating, neither of you are even looking so that gives you a few years until you need to worry about it. By that time, the girls will be older and maybe you can then share them fifty-fifty. I am not saying this is the answer; I'm just giving you options to consider. How about we get together this Friday, and we can talk about it some more?"

I groan a little. "I can't this Friday, we are meeting one of the therapists to see if we like them. Edward thinks we should leave the girls with his parents and meet with one of them on Friday, and the other two early on Saturday. He thinks it would be best if we had the time alone without the girls to talk things out and see where we both stand."

"That sounds like a well-thought out plan. I am guessing you will be finished meeting the therapist by six, so we could still meet for dinner. If you guys want advice or input, we can give it then and if not, we can have a nice dinner. Oh, and invite Alice and Jasper, I am dying to meet them. Emmett has told me so much about them."

"I'll talk to Edward and let you know."

"See, you're already sounding like you're married to him," she laughs.

I flip her off not that she can see.

"Stop flipping me off. I love you, get to bed, and call me tomorrow."

"Love you, too," I say before ending the call.

I put my cell down and walk to the bathroom and take a relaxing hot shower. When I get back to my room, I just lie there looking up at the ceiling, finding it hard to fall asleep. I toss and turn but can't seem to relax. My eyes drift to the wall and as I look at it, I smile. I walk to it and peel back the wallpaper, knowing there are spare rolls in the cabinet that I can put up to replace the patch I tear off. It takes me almost ten minutes to pull it carefully back so that it's just the one strip I remove. As I step away, I smile seeing Edward's name.

"Edward soft; five and a half inches and almost four inches around. Hard; nine and three quarters inches and ten and a half around." I read it again and can't help but be shocked. That is like a monster in his boxers!

"He has got to be exaggerating, no one but porn stars are that well-endowed," I mutter.

I shake my head and walk to the cupboard and take out the wallpaper. I read the roll I pick up and see that it's one of those self-stick types, no glue or water needed. I cut the paper to the size I need and put it on the wall. I step back to look over the wall and smile over the fact you can easily see it is newer wallpaper, and anyone, especially Edward can tell I was nosy.

 **~PP~**

As Kassie's still in pain, she wakes up a little earlier than normal for school. I try to distract her, so after she has her meds, I take her out front to wait for Edward and Cordie.

"Kassie, what have you done to your arm?" Jake asks her.

"I broke it," she tells him as she walks over to talk to him.

"Can I draw a picture on your cast? I'd like to draw a spirit guide that will look after you and help heal your arm."

She nods, and smiles at me, so I nod at her. "Yes, please, Jakey."

Jake takes his time and draws a wolf on her cast. "This is the white wolf; it's fearless, brave, and adventurous. It will always guide you," he tells her as he starts to draw again.

Kassie smiles at him and he looks at me as he carries on talking. "This is the white wolf's sister, a twin who is also brave, but uses wisdom, and caution. She grounds the white wolf and in turn, the white wolf helps her twin break free," Jake continues.

"That one must be Cordie, she's always looking out for me," Kassie says.

Jake finished the drawing as Kassie gasps at it.

"That's amazing, Jakey!" she says, "and there's still loads of space for Cordie, Mommy, and Teddy to draw something, too."

"There is," he tells her with a smile just as Edward's car drives up.

"Kassie," Cordie yells running toward us when Edward lets her out. "How are you? Does it hurt very badly today?" Cordie continues.

"Feeling a little better, but look what Jakey put on my cast."

"Oh, that's nice," Cordie tell Kassie with a smile.

"Yeah, and there is still room for you to draw a picture, too," Kassie smiles.

"I'll try, but I'm not as good as Jakey is," Cordie says.

"Cordie, you have to believe in yourself and know that your spirit guide will guide you where you are meant to be. Anything you draw on her cast will come from your heart, and the love for your sister will show through. That my girls will make it more special than if Van Gogh came back from the grave and drew a picture for you," Jake tells them.

"Who's Van Gogh?" Cordie asks.

"He was a painter from France," I tell her, and look at Edward.

"Thank you for the drawing and the touching words, Jake. We've got to get to school now, see you later." I state and start walking with the girls and Edward to the car.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you think things between them are going, now? We are really looking forward to hearing from you on how things are going, so let us know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**With this being a holiday weekend in the USA, I almost forgot today was update day. Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Edward POV**

I walk the girls back to the car; Bella and I quickly help them get strapped in. Then wave at Jake as I get in on my side.

"Everyone ready to head to school?" I ask.

"Yeah," Cordie and Kassie say, only Cordie's voice is a lot clearer than Kassie's.

I start my car feeling worried about Kassie, who is still being oddly quiet.

"How was she last night?" I ask Bella who looks around at them and then back to me.

"In some pain. I will be glad when that part's over."

"You know if … if she's in pain during school, call me, and I will get my mom to pick her up …"

"I'm—"

"Bella," I interrupt. "I am not going to push you on this point, but know she'll be safe with my mom. She also feels badly about what happened to Kassie anyway and would want to help."

"Why? It was an accident," Bella says.

"I know, but she feels bad, and so does Alice. I hate to think of her in pain at school."

Bella sighs a little. "If the pain gets to be too much, I'll call you," she relents.

I give her a smile and nod. I pull up at the school parking near the front door. Both Bella and I get out and get our girls at the same time.

"I'll see you all at half past four?" I ask looking at Bella who nods.

"Have a great day, Princess," I say hugging Cordie.

"You watch yourself, baby girl, no jumping or playing sports for a while, at least for this week." I say hugging Kassie to me.

"I'll keep her safe, Daddy," Cordie tells me as she takes hold of Kassie's good hand.

"Call me at lunch, and let me know how she's doing," I say to Bella.

Bella thankfully, doesn't question my need to know if Kassie's okay. A part of me knows if the shoe was on the other foot, and Cordie was hurt, she would want to know how she was, too.

 **~PP~**

I arrive at work and walk into my office. I've only just sat down when Tanya comes walking in.

"Well?" she asks as she places my coffee down, and then sits in the seat across from me.

"The weekend went well, up until Kassie broke her arm."

Tanya just looks at me. "What do you mean, she broke her arm? Is she okay?"

I nod but sigh at the same time. "She fell off the swing at Colton's party, and hit it just right. She's in a bit of pain and will be for at least this week, anyway. I hate seeing her in pain. It has really bothered me, and I'm still uneasy with her being in pain – to me it almost feels like it is Cordie who's hurt."

"They do look alike, so maybe that's why?" she suggests.

I shake my head. "It's more than that. In just a few days, Kassie's grown on me. I'd say I've grown attached to her just as quickly as I did to Cordie. She's here already," I say pointing at my heart.

"How does her mom, Bella feel about that?" Tanya asks.

"I think she's okay, mainly because she feels the same about Cordie."

I take my cell out and pull up my screen saver of Bella, Cordie, and Kassie all swinging on the swings together.

"Oh, wow! I can see now why you would think the girls were hers. The three of them look like a little family in that picture."

"Oh, I know, and this has to be one of the top ten cutest photos that I have."

"Do I detect a small amount of affection for Bella?"

"Yes; maybe a little. She's grown on me, too. She's more than what I first thought, in so many ways."

"How so?" Tanya prods.

"She's smart, caring, funny, and just about as competitive as I am."

"That could be dangerous," Tanya laughs.

"Well, we haven't killed each other yet," I laugh, too.

"The operative word is _yet_ ," Tanya smiles.

"I asked Bella to let me know how Kassie is doing today at school, and if she needs to be sent home because of the pain. When she calls, put her through right away. I don't care who's in here with me."

"Yes, Sir," Tanya says standing up. I watch her walk out, and start my day with my cup of coffee.

 **~PP~**

It's not long into my day when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say loudly knowing that as Tanya didn't buzz me, it must be Jasper.

"Hey," he says walking over to my desk and taking a seat in front of it. "How is Kassie doing today?"

I remove my eyes from my work and look at him. "A little quiet, and in pain, but she seems to be holding up."

"Do you know how much her medical bill is so far?"

This time I stop my work completely, and look at him. "What?" I ask him feeling unsure of why he is asking.

"Alice and I would like to take care of the bill; it did happen at our home. We feel very responsible."

"I don't think Bella is looking for you to pay for anything. I doubt she plans to sue you," I say sounding a little harsh.

"I didn't think that she was; however, why should she have to use her medical insurance when it was an accident at our home. Besides, Edward, that's why we have homeowners insurance."

I sigh a little as I start pulling my hair. There's a part of me that thinks this is a great idea. I know that Bella is worried about her insurance not paying out, or cancelling her. There is also the cost of the copay and deductible, plus the percentage she will owe that is not covered by insurance. She is likely looking to pay at least a five hundred dollar bill out of pocket. On the other hand, I know she might be pissed or offended by the offer. Then again, she needs to know this is a matter of an injury sustained on private property, and that Jasper and Alice's insurance will cover the bills.

"I will bring it up in our talk tonight, but if she says no, that's the end of it."

Jasper just nods at me. "Alice has already called people and is having the ground under the swing set and play area switched out for that soft landing material. She was so upset that she cried half the night blaming herself. She said she should have known and had the soft landing material installed when we put in the swing set."

"Tell her Kassie's fine, and I don't think Bella is blaming anyone."

Jasper seems to just look at me. "Maggie sure was upset."

I shrug and hand gesture in a 'oh well, or so what' kind of manner.

Jasper smirks. "She was getting mighty angry when she saw you enjoying your lunch with Bella and the girls. She just about burst into flames when Alice said you all looked like a cute little family."

Before I can comment on the cute part, Jasper holds out his cell and I take it. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face as I look at the screen. Kassie and Cordie are sitting close to each other, and across the table are Bella and I. I am leaning towards Bella who has a smirk on her face, and the girls are smiling at us.

"I want a copy of this," I tell him right way. "Better make those two copies," I add quickly knowing Bella will want one, too.

"I'll send it to you," Jasper pauses for a few seconds and then stands up "That is all I dropped in for, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, maybe …"

Jasper tilts his head reminding me of someone who wants you to keep talking. "I asked Bella to call and let me know how Kassie is doing. She was still hurting pretty badly this morning, and had a rough day yesterday. If she's not doing better, she may need to leave school."

Jasper smiles a little at me "She really has grown on you—Kassie—that is."

"She has," I agree.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later at some point," Jasper states.

As soon as my door is closed again, I go back to work quickly becoming engrossed in it.

It's almost one before my phone rings. "Sir, Bella is on the phone for you," Tanya says.

I smile a little as I turn away from my computer to give her my full attention.

"Put her through, Tanya." I hear the soft beep and know the call is transferred. "Hi," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Edward, just calling to let you know both girls are doing well. Kassie's still in pain, but she doesn't want to leave school," Bella states but doesn't sound happy.

"Do you think she needs to leave?" I ask.

"I am stuck on the fence with that. I hate that she's hurting, but when she's here, she's just across the hall from me. Then there's the fact that Cordie and Kassie were so upset about being split up last night. I don't think I can handle both girls upset on my own, along with teaching the other students under my care." I can hear the faint embarrassment and shame in Bella's tone.

"I have to say I would agree on the not being able to handle two upset girls on my own. I know how upset Cordie is when she is away from Kassie. I cannot imagine that doubled and on my own either."

Bella just hums, but I'm hoping my words have brought her some comfort in the fact that I don't think any less of her or her abilities. I understand why she thinks it would be a lot to have on her plate. I am not sure I could handle it, and I deal with millions of dollars a day in a trade business that could bottom out in the blink of an eye. "Now, beside the pain, how has she been?"

"Just quieter than normal," Bella chuckles a little at that.

Her light laughter makes me smile more and worry a bit less. "Tell me what you find so funny?" I say hoping she will tell me.

"Cordie seems to be chatty today, even more so than yesterday. It's almost as if she's taking on all the extra energy Kassie normally uses and using it for her. It's like they have switched roles, so there is still a perfect balance between the two of them."

"I know what you mean; this morning she seemed to be more in a hurry than any other time. She was also very chatty with me, too. It must be a twin thing," I say.

"Or just a Cordie and Kassie thing," Bella says.

"I agree," I tell her.

Letting out a deep breath and closing my eyes, I hope that I don't mess up anything we have achieved by mentioning this. "Jasper talked to me this morning. He asked me to ask you about the payment for Kassie's hospital bills and doctor's appointments. As well as anything you have to buy, such as pain medication. Since the accident happened on their property, they intend to turn it into their insurance company. Alice is pretty upset, she even called a company to come out and put in soft ground padding under the play equipment at their house."

"Tell them _no_ thank you." I can only hear a small change in her voice so I press on.

"What about letting them at least cover your out-of-pocket expenditures?"

"Again, I will have to decline."

I nod, not that she can see me. "Do you mind telling me why?"

"If it were Cordie that broke her arm at Colton's party, would you take it? Would they have even have offered?"

"No, and probably not," I tell her knowing she has made a good point. "However, Kassie and you are not at this point immediate family, and were at their home, at a party they were throwing, when she was hurt," I say knowing Alice will push this if I don't.

"Yes, maybe so, but Kassie is a child who seems to get hurt and fall all the time. It's just her luck that she broke her arm there."

"Okay, I understand, and I will let them know."

"Thank you," Bella says as her voice goes back to normal. I swallow and smile grateful that I did not put my foot in my mouth again.

"So, I'll see you at half past four?" I ask.

"Yes, I would hope so; you're my ride," she says with a lilt in her voice.

"Okay, see you then. Have a great day. Hug the girls for me. Bye."

"I will; see ya later. Now go make some decent trades," she laughs.

"Always do," I chuckle a little and end the call.

It is just past four when I leave and head to the school. Due to heavy traffic, I don't arrive until a quarter to five. I find a parking space and run toward the school, but stop when I see Bella bring the girls out the door.

"Hi," Bella says.

"Hi … sorry traffic was a nightmare," I say. "Hey, Princess, sorry I am running late," I say truly hating I was late to get her, knowing she normally gets worried.

"It's okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I'm okay with Kassie."

"How are you Kassie?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I'm okay. I feel a little better," she answers, but I can tell she's still in pain.

"She's being super brave, and I think that Cordie drawing on her cast helped. Did you show Edward what Cordie drew?" Bella says but her tone is a little strange. I bend my knees so that I can take a look at Kassie's cast. I smile yet again seeing the wolves that Jake drew for her. I move my eyes seeing a good drawing of a butterfly, and then there are hearts and stars clearly drawn by a child.

"Which one did you draw?" I ask trying to see any difference in the hearts and stars.

"The butterfly," Bella says slowly making me look at her and then back to the butterfly.

"You drew that?" I ask stunned and happy.

Cordie nods at me.

"The butterfly is amazing," I tell her.

"It is _really_ good," Bella seems to put a lot of emphasis on the word _really_.

I stand back up. "Why don't we all get in the car, so we can meet with my father? Are you girls looking forward to spending the night at my parents' house?"

"Yes, you will love it there, Kassie; we will have a lot of fun," Cordie says.

Kassie nods and the girls walk in front of us to the car holding hands.

I look at Bella. "What was that about the butterfly?" I ask her quietly.

"Does Cordie draw often?" Bella asks ignoring my own question.

I shake my head. "No, this is the first time. She's never wanted to paint or use markers and things at her school last year, or at the childcare center. She's always been afraid of getting dirty or marking up her nice clothes. And again, why?"

Bella takes a hold of my arm, and with a quick check on the girls who are standing by my car talking, she turns back to me. "Edward, that butterfly is amazing; she has a lot of skill. The details are amazing, and even more so now that I know that she hasn't taken any classes or has been interested in drawing."

I just look at Bella still unsure of what she's getting at.

"You hear of children who are considered a natural genius and are gifted. In music, they are often referred to as a maestro."

I nod at her to go on, because I'm still not positive what she is getting at.

"With Cordie, I think you are dealing with a true artistic prodigy. Her talent for detail at this age shows how skilled she is in drawing. The drawing she drew on Kassie's cast was done without any reference either. She was not looking at anything else; she simply drew it from memory. She has a serious gift for art, Edward."

"You really think she's gifted?" I ask proud of my daughter.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have said it," Bella tuts as we start to walk again. "You'll need to come in tomorrow morning with me and see the other painting she did today."

I look back at the school wishing she had told me about this before we had walked away.

"You can't see them today because they're wet, and my room has been locked."

"Fine; tomorrow then," I say.

I open Bella's door, after we put both girls in their seats and buckle them in. The ride to my home is nice, the girls fill me in what they did at school, and I was even happier hearing that Cordie seemed more relaxed than she has been.

When I pull up at my home, I see that my father is already there. "Sorry, Dad, traffic was a nightmare; I was late at picking everyone up."

"You are only ten minutes late, Edward, it's not the end of the world."

I chuckle, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Girls, why don't you go play in Cordie's room, though no running around today?" I say knowing that we have to do this without them being in the room. They walk off and I lead Bella to my living room.

We take a seat and look at my dad who seems to merely look back at us.

"Well?" I ask just needing to hear him say it.

"No surprise, they're full-blooded sisters—twins."

Bella and I look at each other and seem to both move in for a hug at the same time.

"Thank you," Bella says after she lets me go.

"I agree, Dad, thank you."

"I brought you both a copy." he says and hands one to each of us. "I have also sent copies to Jenks, just to keep him informed on what's going on. For now, I am sorry but I need to leave; I have a long shift at the hospital."

"Even knowing this would probably be the outcome, I also feel a weight has lifted off my shoulders. It's almost like I can breathe and relax about them developing a bond," Bella says.

"You have no idea how much I agree with you, Bella."

"Tia—my old family social worker—has gotten in touch with me. She's been looking into everything. I have an appointment for Friday; the only time she could meet is a quarter to five. It's at the DCFS building on Randolph Street, will you come with me?"

"I will be there," I stop and smile a little. "Does this mean that Kassie is okay with staying with my parents for the night?"

"She is, but Rose wants to meet up with us around six for dinner. She said to invite Jasper and Alice, too. I told her that it would be up to you."

"You know, I think after what we have just gone through, and will be going through in the next coming weeks that sounds like a good way to relax and recharge."

"Okay," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile, "and if we go to my favorite bar afterwards we can play some pool."

"That's a definite. I love playing pool."

I stand up and run my eyes over her. "Say we make it more interesting and put a small wager on it?"

"We'll have to set up some rules. I don't want you cheating and claiming you really won, when I wipe the floor with you."

"I agree, except you're going down. So, how about best out of three wins fifty bucks?"

"Fifty bucks, and bragging rights," Bella counters.

I stick out my hand and Bella takes it. After she shakes my hand, I pull her up out of her seat. "Let's drop in on our girls, and then we can make dinner."

"And while we cook, we can decide on what to tell them?"

I nod at her. "Somehow I think they may only hear that they are really twin sisters and not care much about anything else."

"I'm not putting a wager on that one," Bella snorts. "That would be an easy win."

We walk into the playroom and I am happy to see that both girls are sitting at the table drawing.

"Are you two having a good time?" I ask walking in and joining them at the table.

"This is such fun Daddy; why didn't you tell me?" Cordie asks.

I look at Cordie who seems a little over excited.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," I say as I tilt my head to look at what she's drawing.

I am a little taken aback that she seems to have drawn all four of us. Whereas, some of it is childlike, it seems to be extremely well drawn for her age. My eyes move to Kassie's drawing. She, too, is drawing all four of us. Her drawing is good, too, but if I am being honest, I would say Cordie's is much better. Comparing them you would assume one was the teacher, and one was the student.

"This is an amazing drawing of all four of us," I tell Cordie hoping she can hear the praise in my voice. "Yours is good, too," I say looking at Kassie.

"Yes, but Cordie's is much better than mine," Kassie says looking at me with a smile not seeming to care.

"But you're better at gym," Cordie says.

"Yeah, you're better at English," Kassie replies.

Cordie chuckles. "But you're good at math."

"Yes, we're all good at different things, and you two are very lucky that you seem to have a knack for art and sports, too," Bella says with a sigh ending their debate of who is better at what.

Bella picks up one of the colored pencils and starts her own drawing on a fresh piece of paper.

I take a hold of my own pencil and start to color in the shapes she draws. "How about we order pizza, so all four of us can keep coloring?" I ask.

Cordie and Kassie ask for the same kind of pizza, and I order a small one for them to split. I order Bella and me a large vegetable pizza to share with the addition on meat on my half.

"Mommy and me had a drawing done at Six Flags. It looks a lot like us," Kassie tells us not looking up from her paper.

"No way; we had ours done, too," Cordie says.

Bella snorts loudly and I turn to her. "That explains what he said when we had ours done. He told me we should have had one drawn with all three of us."

I smile. "I have his email address. If you give me your code, I could ask him to draw one that combines both drawings in one for us?"

Bella stops what she's doing and looks at me. "I would like that, and I'd like a copy if he can make one."

I wait for about half hour after I ordered pizza to get the girls to wash their hands and meet Bella and me at the table. I just get downstairs when the doorbell rings. I pay the pizza delivery boy and walk into the kitchen.

"I grabbed napkins and drinks," Bella says and I nod placing the boxes down.

I walk to the sink and wash my hands. We all sit at the table and work together to make the plates.

"You know you two look a lot alike?" I start off and the girls nod at me as they eat. "Cordie, you know that I adopted you, and what that means, right?"

"Yeah, it means you were very lucky, and you got to pick me."

I smile and nod at her.

"Kassie, you know that our mom and dad also picked you, because they wanted you."

Kassie smiles and nods. "Yes, and then you became my mommy, because they went to heaven."

I grip Bella's hand hoping that this talk is not going to make her too upset. I love my parents dearly and I have no idea what I would do if I lost one of them, never mind both at the same time.

"Yes, and once we knew that you two looked so much alike, we started doing research. During our investigation, it has turned up that you two," I pause looking at Bella.

"Are blood sisters—actually twins," Bella says.

Both Cordie and Kassie just look at us.

"What do blood sisters mean?" Kassie asks.

"It means that your birth mom and dad were the same. Since you are the same age, it means you are twins and you were born around the same exact time. Your mom had one baby in Illinois, and that would have been you, Cordie. Then a few hours later, Kassie was born in another state. We are still looking into everything so we can give you exact information, but for now that is what we know," I tell them.

The girls merely look at each other and smile. "Does that make you my mommy now?" Cordie asks excited while looking at Bella.

"Yeah, and, Teddy, are you my daddy now, too?"

My mouth opens and I just seem to look at them. I never thought they would come away with that from this conversation.

"Well ... ah," I stutter out.

"No, Kassie, I am your mom, and Cordie, Edward is your dad. In order for me to be Cordie's Mom and Edward to be Kassie's Dad, we would each have to adopt you both first." Both girls open their mouths and I know what they will say in response to Bella's statement, but Bella doesn't give them the chance to ask anything else yet. "Before you ask, that's something that would only happen if Edward and I were married. However, I love both of you dearly. I may have just met you, Cordie, but I want you to know that you can come to me—if you wish—whenever you need something. As you get to know me better, if you decide to think of me as a sort of mom, that would be fine by me as long as your Dad is okay with it."

I nod in agreement. "Yes, I agree completely, and that same goes for you and me, Kassie."

"Can we tell people that we are best friends forever and twin sisters?" Kassie asks me.

"Yes," Bella and I say together.

"If you both have any questions, we will be happy to answer them as best we can," I tell them.

"How did we not know about each other?" Kassie asks looking at me as if I have the answer.

"Well, Ceecee, that is one thing we're not sure about, but we are looking into it," I tell them. "No matter what though, we want you both to know that we love you both, and you two will always be in each other's lives from this second on."

"Yeah!" Cordie yells jumping up and down. "We can share a room!"

I frown looking at her. "Share a room?" I ask.

"I know we have lots of rooms and Bella and Kassie can have one each, but we want to share. I just knew you would move in!" Cordie gushes and I yet again have my mouth hanging open.

"That's not what your Daddy meant," Bella quickly says. "Kassie and I cannot just move in here, Cordie. We have a lease at our apartment, and it does not end until five months from now. For now, Kassie and I will stay in our apartment," she adds.

Both girls stop jumping up and down and just slump back into their chairs. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from pleading for Bella to just agree to move in like the girls clearly want. I know it's not right to give them everything they ask for, but—this—what they're asking for feels so reasonable. They are siblings and should be together. Thankfully, Bella carries on talking.

"So let's just wait until the next five months goes by, and we can talk about this again then."

I let out a breath knowing this gives us some breathing space and time to think.

"Okay," the girls say together. They are still not happy, but I know we have to think things out before jumping into anything.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

The week has gone by so fast, and what an eventful week we have had. Tuesday, Edward came into the school in the morning and I showed him Cordie's painting. I think he was stunned, but he was obviously very proud of her. Since then, Cordie has been drawing every day in class. The girls seem to have accepted the fact that they're sisters and not just friends. They also are not shy at all about telling everyone who'll listen that they are twins. Every student has heard, and some of them haven't really understood. Because of children not understanding the situation, several parents called in, wanting to know what was going on. Emmett sent a note home with each student. The note highlighted that the school had two students who had been adopted by different families, but turns out they were twins. He went on to say things were well between the two families, and he would be grateful for their help in quashing any rumors. He also explained that the school hoped people would understand that the girls and their families needed time to adjust.

It has worked somewhat. There are still some small amounts of chattering going on. Some parents have tried learning the girls' names and ages, but so far we've maintained a level of anonymity.

All of Kassie's and my spare time have been spent with Edward and Cordie. On a daily basis, we all grow closer to one another. I feel very at ease with Cordie and Edward, and I trust him with my daughter. I am sure that's why I am looking forward to tonight. Or I guess it could be because this will be my first real night out in four years, without a child. I am a little uneasy about it, only because I am leaving Kassie with Edward's family. I don't know them as well as I know him, but I trust Edward, and I know that he wouldn't leave the girls with them unless he knew they would be cared for properly.

"I'll call you at nine to say goodnight," I whisper to Kassie as I hug her. "Remember to be good, for Esme and Carlisle."

"I'm always good," Kassie states.

I pull back and just give her a look as if to say 'no, you're not.'

"Okay, I'm mostly good," she says.

I chuckle but nod, knowing full well Kassie is a good girl; she just tends to be very outspoken and calls it as she sees it. Blood relation or not, I think she got that from my father.

"Teddy," Kassie says moving to Edward, who was saying his goodbyes to Cordie.

"Yeah?" he says smiling at her.

"Will you look after my mommy, and make sure she stays safe?"

Edward looks at me with a raised brow but nods at Kassie.

"Thanks, Teddy. She doesn't like being on her own, so you'll need to sleep over," Kassie says in attempt to whisper, but I hear her loud and clear.

"Kassie, I will be fine," I say with a huff.

I cannot believe she is telling him my secrets.

"Don't worry, baby girl, I will stay over with her," Edward says with a wink.

"BeeBerry," Cordie whispers as I hug her. "Please stay with my daddy; I don't want him to be lonely, too."

I shake my head but her plea wins me over. "Fine. I will do that, just for you," I tell her and she hugs me closer to her.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too, and you, too, Kassie," I say this time hugging both girls.

Edward takes his turn and we wave to his parents who have stayed quiet as we said our goodbyes.

"Ready to go meet Tia?" I ask Edward.

"Yes," he answers.

I nod at him. I need to find out how all this happened.

Edward and I walk into the building side-by-side.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, and this is Isabella Swan, we are here to see Tia Mac, she's meeting us here." Edward says in an authoritative voice that makes the woman behind the glass blink at him.

"You'll both need to sign in," the woman stutters still looking at Edward.

Edward signs his name and then hands me a pen, and I sign mine.

"We'll just sit over there and wait," I tell the woman who still seems to be frozen.

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with her." I mutter to Edward and he shrugs at me.

"Bella," Tia says walking toward us. I stand up, and she hugs me. "You must be Edward," she says offering her his hand as she lets me go.

"Yes," Edward says taking her offered hand and shaking it.

"They have given us a room just down the hallway to use. Follow me," she says opening a door.

Tia leads us through the building and into a room with a table with stacks of paperwork, and four seats.

"I would first like to apologize about what has happened; this is of course, unknown to any of us, until it was brought to our attention by you. DCFS and DSHS have agreed to reimburse you for the paternity testing you had performed." Tia stops and seems to pause, going through paperwork.

Tia goes through the same information that Carlisle has already given us only adding the time of drop offs. Cordie in Illinois at 11:24 a.m. and Kassie in a small town called Dillon Montana around 11:24 p.m.

"When Cordie arrived at the hospital, she was given an ID badge, and called Baby Jane Doe. However, when she was placed under Edward's custody, her tag was changed to read Baby Cullen. The same holds true for Kassie, with the exception that the closest hospital that had a NICU bed available in the state was not a hospital the attending physician liked. He contacted the Montana CFS, and instantly received permission to transport Baby Doe across state lines. That doctor took her to the hospital he worked for in Oregon, and she was admitted there as Baby Jane Doe. I was contacted the next day, and the involvement of your parents was initiated. When they agreed to adopt her, the name was changed to Baby Swan. According to the records, the girls weighed the same, were the same length, and eye color was listed as blues, those things along with the times are ironic. Before the actual adoption, it seems strange, but both girls had their eye color reversed. It is almost as if karma was trying to tell us something. I find no ties whatsoever between the doctors, hospital staff, or case workers in either state. I work in Washington, but a friend of mine in Oregon—where Kassie was located—contacted me, and I initiated contact with your parents. I handled the adoption in Washington, and the social worker in Illinois is now retired, but according to everything I could find, there is no way there was prior knowledge of either girl having a twin."

I feel my heart starting to take off. "With the error in the eye color on file, does this mean Kassie's adoption is invalid?" I blurt out.

"No, the eye color is only provided as a formality, and furthermore, a child's eyes can change color all the way up until they are three years old. The court has established both girls as the girls you each adopted, and those adoptions are valid."

I let out a breath and grip on to Edward's hand needing something to help hold me together.

"Now, this is the hard part. I believe that someone recently was checking into at least the Illinois adoption, but I'm not sure who. I have opened an investigation to try to determine who opened the files. I'm not sure why they were accessed, but I will find out."

"What do you know about the father?" Edward asks.

I turn my head to him, and I can see that he is worried, and trying hard to hide it.

"Before any adoption can progress, we look for the father. Since both girls were left at a Safe Haven drop, neither parent was ever officially named."

"Is there a way to try and find the parents?"

"I can't discuss anything about what is known or not known about the birth parents, only that the mother willingly left her child, in this case, both girls in a Safe Haven location. Though it was done in separate states, that information is guarded, similar to a medical record. I will tell you that the birth mother's name is not even known by the courts, as the children were brought in under the Safe Haven act, they are or were born as Jane Does."

I sigh but nod at her.

"Bella, no one can take Kassie from you, you legally have her one hundred percent."

"If the father didn't know or agree about the adoption then, he has rights doesn't he?" Edward hisses at Tia.

I feel Edward tighten his grip on my hand but I can't seem to do anything other than panic.

"Yes, the father would have rights, but it would be a needle in a haystack with this type of case. Besides, with the research I have done since Bella contacted me, I am ninety-nine percent sure the father of the girls is dead."

"How?" Edward asks.

"Again, I am unable to say. I know this has all been a huge shock, and as far as I am concerned, this is the combined fault of both states. I will find out if there is anyone to blame, and they will be dealt with. As of right now, you are these girls' parents, and you have my complete support."

Edward and I shake Tia's hand and then walk out. As soon as I am out of the building, I have to bend down as I calm myself.

"Bella," Edward says bending down on his knee to hold me to him.

"They —" I stop and shake my head. "There is a part of me that's scared that the father will walk in and demand that he see them. I have this pain in my chest. This desire to scream _no_ , you don't know him, he could hurt her. But then there's the guilt of what if I am taking something great out of her life?"

"I think he has to be some sort of a douchebag," Edward states.

"What if it were you?" I ask him. "If you met some girl, and had some great intense heat, and you took her home. Then six years later you find out that she was addicted to drugs, and that she had twin girls that were yours. Wouldn't you want them, want to see them; wouldn't you fight for them?"

Edward just looks at me. "I have always worn a condom."

I glare at him.

"I wouldn't take someone who's clearly addicted to drugs to bed anyway. Why would I ever have relations with that sort of person?"

"That's not the point," I huff.

"Not everyone that takes drugs is bad. Drug addiction is not always soley their fault. What if the mother had been abused? My dad once helped this woman whose boyfriend started hanging with the wrong people, and became a heroin addict. It took only two months for him to change completely. She was ready to leave him, but he went nuts, beat her, tied her to their bed, and then injected her with heroin. She was addicted within days. She lost her job, her friends, and her family. Within six months she was selling her body to make money to feed both of their addictions. That wasn't her fault, the drugs took over, and it wasn't by her own choice. What if that happened in the case with our girls? What if it happened to you and you found out that someone you had sex with had your babies and gave them up. Even if it was ten years later, wouldn't you want to see your children?"

Edward drops his head down, as he grips my arm tighter. "I would fight to see them— yes."

I nod at him. "That's my point. That is what I am worried about."

Edward cuts me off by hugging me. "Let's just stop worrying, and together we'll take it as it comes."

Edward keeps rubbing my back. "We still have some time before our therapist appointment; why don't we get a coffee?"

"I think I need more than a coffee," I say.

"That's later tonight, Bee."

I chuckle a little and wrap my arms around his neck. Right away his arms wrap around me in return. I feel his soft lips close to my ear. "Come on, Bee, I swear we're all going to be okay." Edward slowly moves us to a standing position, and as he pulls back, he winks at me.

The appointment with the therapist, Mary, goes well with both Edward and I giving her a score of seven out of ten on the criteria we developed. We get to Edward's house and it's almost six in the evening.

"If you want to freshen up, and dress in the room you stayed in before, I'll go to mine?"

I nod at him, and walk to the room I slept in the last time I was here. Thankfully, I shaved, and washed my hair this morning. I put my hair up in a messy bun and turn on the shower to warm up. As soon as the warm water rushes over my shoulders, I let out a sigh. After a few relaxing moments, I scrub away the sweat of running after my class and the stress of the day. When my skin feels clean and has a nice honey smell from the body wash, I get out. I take my hair down and style it. I apply a light coat of makeup, and cover my body in a nice smelling lotion.

I packed the underwear that Rose said I had to wear tonight and put on my black dress. I look in the mirror happy that the lotion I used makes my skin glow.

"Not too bad looking," I tell myself with a smile. "I have to say, Rose, that you're right; this dress does make my legs look longer," I say as I turn and glance at my backside in the mirror. Looking at my watch I see it is only half past six. "I look decent, and in less than thirty-five minutes." I stop my pep talk, and make my way back down to the living room. I find Edward standing there, in black jeans, a dress shirt and a leather jacket.

"Hey," I say and he spins around, but his mouth drops open as his eyes keep scanning me up and down.

"Wow … you look—" he stops, and seems to go back to looking over my body. "Fuck me, you look amazing," he blurts out making me chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment and not as an offer for sex."

Edward smirks at me. "You could take it as an offer for both?"

I just look at him.

"What, I already told you, it has been five years, Bee."

I snort shaking my head as I walk to him. "Such a whiny thing to say, 'it's been five years,' boohoo, I could go longer without any complaints."

Edward holds out his hand and I take it. "I'm sure you could, but in all honesty, you look amazing."

I can't seem to stop my face from heating up, but it has been a long time since anyone paid me any sort of compliment.

We barely make it to his front door when the cab he booked earlier pulls up. I get in as Edward locks the door to his house.

When we arrive at the restaurant, we see Alice and Jasper standing with Rose and Emmett.

"Hi," I say hugging Rose close.

"How's Kassie doing?" she asks.

"Much better, still needs pain meds, but seems to be in less pain."

"Told you, Love, that she was back to normal," Emmett says. "I knew the second she was asking about being back in gym class that she was feeling better."

"No gym until her arm is healed," Edward tells him.

"I know that," Emmett says.

"I am so happy she's doing better," Alice says sounding guilty. "I am so sorry she was hurt while in my care."

I look at Edward, and then back to Alice. "She was in my care, Alice, I was there."

"I know that, but she was our guest," Alice says and sniffs. "I just hate that she was hurt."

I gently rub Alice's arm. "She's fine, Alice, don't stress out about it. If she had been jumping on a trampoline that didn't have a net, and you were showing her how to do somersaults and she banged her head, then I would say you should feel guilty," Bella says.

Alice just looks at me but I turn my gaze to Emmett.

"Wouldn't you agree, Emmett?" I ask Emmett.

"Come on, it has been a freaking year, Bella," he mutters. "And you know I still feel bad about that."

"Emmett McCarty, a trampoline needs to have a net," Alice lectures him.

"I know," he says again. "Can we just go in and eat?" he pleads.

"We can," I say stepping forward, but get pulled back.

I turn to Edward who still has a hold of my hand, and is not moving. He is, however, glaring at Emmett.

"Edward," I say softly.

"She ... he ..."

I see the pain in his eyes. "It was an accident, Edward."

"He should have known that it needed a net," he almost growls.

"He did, and was putting one up, but she wanted to get on, and he didn't want to tell her no," I explain.

Edward just shakes his head. "Sorry, just ..."

I nod at him, feeling a little emotional after the day we've had, not to mention being on edge. "I know, me, too."

Edward simply looks at me and smiles.

"Let's get something to eat."

The meal goes by quickly with Edward saying that he wanted to pay for me, and I could treat him to lunch tomorrow. I agreed only if I could pick where we went, and smiled when he agreed.

We move to the bar Edward had talked about, and after enjoying a few drinks, we decide to start our games of pool. Edward and the boys head to the bar to get us more drinks as us girls grab two of the six pool tables.

"I say we play two couples against each other on one table, and the other couple not playing can play against each other on the other table?" Alice says but I pout.

"Edward and I have a wager going on between us," I tell her and she just smirks.

"You'll have time when Rose and Emmett are playing Jasper and me."

I nod and start to set up the table for Edward and me.

"Here," Edward says as he hands me a drink.

I take a sip and hum. "Take it easy," he says into my ear. "You're a little out of practice, and this is your fourth drink. I don't want you blaming being drunk on me wiping the floor with you," he says.

I square my shoulders and cross my arms at my chest to show him that I am not intimidated by him. "I say loser has to take a shot?"

"I don't think you can handle it, and I would feel bad for making you take three shots in a row."

"Fine, we both take a shot before each game?"

"Fine," he says walking back to the bar.

"You did tell him you won the pool tournament in Forks, right?"

I shake my head at Rose. "He never asked," I smirk.

She barks out a laugh and walks away.

Edward comes back and hands me one of the eight shots he has. He looks me right in the eye, hands me one, and holds out his own. "Count of three?" he asks.

I nod.

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ..." we both say and then down our drinks.

"Lady gets to break first," Edward says.

I give him a nod. Leaning over the table, I wiggle a little as I line up my shot. On the break, I sink two solids. My eyes go to Edward who looks stunned. I wink as I move around the table to where the white ball landed. "Excuse me," I say and bat my eyes.

Edward takes a step back. I smile and bend over the table and wiggle my ass knowing that it will touch his legs. Before I can take my shot, Edward leans over me.

"Shame, you're so small, a few more inches taller and you may have just given me some well needed action."

"Well, looks like you're shit out of luck, and will have to wait another five years," I chuckle back as I take my shot. He flusters me enough that I accidently pocket one of the stripes.

"Looks like I am up," he smirks.

I bat my eyes, and look down at his groin, before looking back to his eyes. "No, I highly doubt that," I wink.

Edward just grins back at me. "Get that ass a little higher next time, and I will be."

I chuckle as he moves to take his shot. I am disappointed when he pockets the next two balls.

Edward moves around the table so that he is in front of me, he leans over and then wiggling his butt, making me bark out a laugh.

"Anything you can do, Swan," he says making me raise my brow in acceptance to his challenge.

I fix my dress making sure my cleavage is more pronounced, without Edward noticing. I make sure Edward is across from me when I take my next shot. I watch as his eyes land on my breasts that are just about bulging out onto the pool table.

"Like what you see?" I ask as I take the shot.

"Very much; it's a shame your dress is covering the best parts."

Looking back up at Edward, I see he has unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Like what you see?" he counters.

"Very much so, Cullen," I coo back at him, pocketing the next ball.

I move around the table making sure my ladies are giving Edward a perky hello. As I lean over the table, I can feel a tingling feeling that seems to start at my ankles. It's like someone is touching me running their hands up my leg, caressing my ass, before moving slowly up my body, and into my hair.

"Are you taking the shot, or standing there, Bella?" I turn to see Edward is gazing at me intently

"Just taking my time. Playing pool is not hard, but it does require concentration. You must make sure you have a firm grip on the base of the stick. However, you must make sure that it will easily glide through the fingers of your other hand. You have to make sure the way it moves is a smooth stroke." I play with the pool cue making sure he knows just what I am talking about. "You need to line it up and hit the spot just right, with enough force to get the reaction you want." I tell him hitting the white ball. "Hitting the spot right will cause a chain reaction, and when that happens you score." I say just as the ball falls in the pocket.

"Why do I get the feeling you've played this before?" Edward asks with an arched brow.

"What game are you asking about?"

"Both." Edward growls.

I merely grin moving to take my next shot. Before I can take it, Edward is leaning over me again. I can't help but lift my ass a little higher so that it's in the right area.

"Now, that's exactly where your ass is meant to be," he growls in my ear. His hands slide down my arms to my hands. "Just so you know I always hit the right spot. I even find some spots that people aren't even aware of."

I'm not sure if it's his touch, his voice, or more so because I haven't been touched by a guy in so long, but I'm feeling turned on. "Maybe you used to, but it has been a long time."

"Oh, no worries, Miss Swan, just so you're aware, I can hit the spot more than once."

Turning my head enough to look at him, I smile. He keeps staring at me, and I smirk. "Well, I assure you that I can also hit the right spots, too."

A light moan escapes him, and something taps at my ass. I smirk knowing that I am affecting him, just like he is affecting me.

At least I do not have a telltale bulge.

I raise my brow and flick my eyes down and then back up, giving him a look to say I know he's hard.

"Oh, sweetness, I don't care that you can tell, because I know that I am affecting you, too. You're not as good at hiding it as you think you are, and I know I can win this game."

"Wanna bet?" I say coyly.

Edward grins at me. "I was hoping you'd say that," he says.

I take my shot missing.

"Oh, it looks like I am up," he says.

I look down and twirl some hair around my finger. "That you are," I say in a sexy voice.

Edward walks away from me as he goes to take his shot. I lean over giving him another look at the girls. "Don't think you'll pocket this one, you're too far left," I whisper close to his ear, still using my sexy voice.

Edward misses by a mile making me grin widely at him. "I told you so," I smirk.

"That you did," he says moving closer.

I press my body against his before I move around the table to take my shot. I feel Edward behind me, and this time I spread my legs a little. Just like I knew he would, he steps closer. As he moves against me, I press my ass back against his groin. When I hear a muffled groan I grin.

"Ever had a body shot?" I ask as I line up my shot.

"Yes, a long time ago," he answers.

"Would you like one?" I ask, as I sink my last ball.

Edward's eyes roam all over me. "I'm game, but only if you take one in return."

I keep my eyes on him as I take my last shot. "Oh look, I win. I think it should be fair that I now get to choose where you take the body shot," I say.

As Edward's eyes move back to the girls, I know just where to have him take the body shot that will have me winning more than just this game.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you suppose this new competition between them will pan out? Something tells me, things are about to get hot in here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Edward POV**

I let out a groan and slowly wake up. As my eyes blink open, they're met with locks of brown hair. I smile remembering that Bella was a little drunk when we arrived home last night. I was worried that she would be sick during the night, so I had taken her to my room. The bathroom is close to my bed, and I wanted to be able to help her. I had lain down with her, planning on staying awake, but that didn't work out to plan.

I move my hand but it seems to be trapped. I open my eyes fully as I get my bearings. Gulping, I see that somehow during the night, I have worked my way under the covers. Bella's head is on my chest with one of my arms wrapped around her back and my hand holding her to me. My other arm is around her, and my hand is inside her panties cupping her ass.

"Fuck, it looks like I am a pervert when I'm asleep," I mutter sliding my hand out of her panties. "Why couldn't I have been a sleep talker, or even a sleep walker? No, I just molest hot women when they sleep next to me."

I hear a chuckle and feel the vibration on my chest. "Good thing I didn't mind," Bella mumbles. "Besides, I think I might have asked you to …"

I pull my brows down and in. "You think you asked me to molest you?"

She shakes her head a little. "No. But I remember the room spinning, and I felt as if I was falling. I can remember asking you to save me, to hold me tight. Which you did, making me feel safe. I think I may have been talking out loud and you just held me to you."

I smile a little as I can vaguely remember her saying that, which means I may not be a pervert after all. I move her hair out of her face and she mumbles again, not that I catch what she said.

"You want to continue sleeping?" I ask, worried she is not well enough to get up yet. "I can get up and shower before making breakfast if you want to sleep a little longer?"

"No, I'll get up," Bella moves to a sitting position, but her body sways to the side. I quickly take a hold of her and lay her back on my bed.

"Just take it easy, you've got a hangover," I say, hiding my desire to smirk over the fact that I know that after I have a shower and coffee, I will be fine.

Bella opens her eyes a little peeking at me. "This is not fair; it's not my fault I have a hangover; this is not a win for you," she deadpans. As her eyes close again, I grin.

"I didn't say it was," I say barely holding back my mirth.

She huffs. "I know that you are grinning. I can hear it in your voice."

I kiss the top of her head trying hard to hide my chuckle at her facial expression. "Just lie here and I'll get you some water and Tylenol to take the edge off your hangover."

Bella peeks one eye open looking at me. "Fine," she says stealing what was my pillow, "but this is not a win! I'm well out of practice with drinking. Hell, I've never really had a chance to get into the drinking game before I became a mother."

"Okay," I say still grinning. I know she's right, and she did drink a shit load last night; we both did. But I love getting her fired up … just something about her when she's a little pissed at me that makes things more fun when it's just the two of us.

I slide away from her and get water and two Tylenol, before moving back to my room. I help her sit up and take them.

"Give me half an hour and I'll have a nice warm bath waiting for you," I tell her.

Bella smiles as she lies back down. "Careful, Edward, keep this up, and I may just move in here and have you wait on me all the time."

I shake my head collecting clean clothes to put on after my shower. I get into my shower letting the hot water run over my body, washing away the effects of the booze.

When I'm done, I feel more refreshed and awake. I move to my tub, filling it with warm water and add some bubbles to it, before turning on the jets and heat.

I walk back to my room, and sit on the bed. I move the hair back off of her forehead that has again fallen over her face. "Beebee," I hum and she looks up at me. "Your bath is ready."

I stand up holding out my hand. The pleasure I feel when she takes my hand makes me smile. I help her to stand walking her to the bathroom.

"Here are a couple clean towels. I'll be downstairs, and you can use them to go back to your room to get dressed." My eyes roam over her, and think the same thing as I did last night; she looks cute in my t-shirt.

"I'll see you soon," I say walking out the door.

"Edward," she calls and I stop and turn back around to her. "Thank you for this," she says with a small wave of her hand, "and for last night. I had a good time despite your winning one of the games of pool."

I chuckle softly. "You only won one game, too," I remind her.

"I would've won the next one, too, if the bar would have let us play another one."

"Sure you would have." I run my teeth over my bottom lip. "I had a good night, too," I tell her walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

When I get into the kitchen, I start making our breakfast. I cook up bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, and leave the toast until Bella is done with her bath.

After making sure everything is going to stay warm, I head back upstairs and straight to my room. I go to my door, which is still ajar. Since I don't hear any movement, I start to make my way in, only to freeze inside the door. Bella is standing before me, naked, with her back to me. My eyes roam over her entire body reflected in the mirror. She is a very beautiful woman normally, but now I can see just how sexy she is. My brain is yelling at me to walk right to her, take her in my arms, and have my wicked way with her. I have this urge to have my hands on her, touching, tasting every inch of her body, before fucking her senseless.

Bella lets out a gasp, and my eyes spring to her head. She's still not looking my way, and I quickly move back out the room and knock on the door. "Bella," I say and snap my mouth shut clearly hearing the desire and need in my tone.

"Yeah?" Bella replies sounding very much like I just did.

'She may let me come in and watch her dress,' my brain screams at me. Before I know it, my mouth is rattling off. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answers in a very sexy tone.

I have to swallow over the fact that she just said _yes_ to me. I burst through the door, only to find she is trying to pull the zipper up on her dress.

"Having problems with that?" I ask making Bella smirk, and raise her eyebrow at me.

"I am in fact, would you mind?" She turns her back to me.

Walking over to her, I glide her hair to the side. I move closer to her so that I can run one of my fingers down her back. I have to bite my bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping my mouth. I grasp her zipper tab, and slowly bring it up.

"You look very pretty," I tell her close to her ear.

She steps back and more fully into my front as she looks at me from over her shoulder, and I know with her smirk she can _feel_ me.

"Someone seems eager this morning," she smiles.

I lick my bottom lip giving her a lopsided smile. "If I remember correctly, you were pretty eager last night." I add a little wiggle to my eyebrows.

"You wanted me more," Bella challenges.

"No, I am sure I could have had you all night and all morning if I had asked you," I respond.

"My ability to withstand you was hindered by alcohol; what's your excuse for this morning?" she states with an arched brow.

I look at her trying to figure out if she means first thing, or just now when I was watching her. "I did that when I was asleep, and you weren't complaining. In fact I think you gave me a little action groping my package, too."

"I did say I would, so Game on?" she shrugs.

"This game is definitely on," I say.

I run my eyes over her in the mirror.

"We need rules," she says meeting my eyes.

"Like?" I ask.

"No getting off by ourselves, and if we do, the other person wins," she states.

There's a part of me yelling _fuck no_ , but the other part knows that with this game, she's in the same boat as me. "Okay, agreed. First to cave, either by self-pleasure, initiating sex, or calling it quits, is the loser?"

Bella gives me a curt nod and I hold out my hand. "Shake on it?"

"Or should we kiss on it?" she counters batting her eyes at me.

I shake my head smiling broadly at her. "You're good, but I am better," I smirk.

"We will see," Bella says as she walks away from me. "After all, it's been five years and you said you masturbate twice a day. It's going to be a really _hard_ situation," she winks at me and walks out the door.

I shake my head and wonder what the hell I just agreed to. When I get down to the kitchen, I see Bella is putting in some bread to be toasted.

"What or how far are we allowed to push this? Are there any restrictions?" I ask her.

"You've already copped a feel of my breasts and ass; however, you're only allowed short times of contact, and let's keep it to above clothes? Oh, and one other rule, none of this is to transpire in front of the girls."

This time I give her a nod to say that I agree. I walk over to her and start to help set our breakfast on the table.

As we sit down, we both just look at each other, and I start to think about Cordie and Kassie. I am starting to feel slightly guilty that this game may lead to them getting hurt.

"This won't ruin anything between us, right?" I ask in my normal sounding voice.

Bella looks at me and I see it dawns on her, too. "No, this is just a bit of fun, right?"

I smile and nod at her.

"If at any time we feel like it is getting out of hand, we can just tell the other that we are overstepping and pull back a notch or two, fair?" she says.

"No matter what, Bella, I want us to stay friends?"

Bella smiles at me "I do too, and I want to be the friend that wins … most of the time." She chuckles and places her hand over mine. "We're just playing at who can be the better flirt. We both have two lovely girls that take up our time; in truth, it is nice to have someone who I'm allowed to be an adult around. We'll be okay as long as we always respect each other as parents of our twins."

"I thought this game was to decide who the more sexual being is?"

Bella simply tilts her head to the side and raises her brow.

"So you think we'll be okay?"

"Oh, I think we'll be fine," I tell her knowing that she is on the same page, and this is merely fun for both of us. This will give us both adult time where we can flirt and have fun, yet not involve someone our girls will not like in our lives.

We eat breakfast between innuendos and smirks. When we are done, I put our dishes into the dishwasher.

"Ready?"

Bella nods and walks in front of me. My eyes drop to her ass right away, loving that she's giving me a little wiggle. I open her door, and she looks at me. "You didn't say I couldn't do this," I say.

"Hardly sexy," she says as she moves to get into the car, but I pull her to me, letting my hand travel down her arm, and covering around her ass.

"That just depends on what I do after the door is open. I could turn you around making you hold the roof, spread your legs, and fuck you as you stand here," I almost growl.

Bella seems to just look at me. She swallows but doesn't say anything.

"Too much?" I ask which seems to snap her out of her shock.

"No not at all. I was just picturing it, but I think I'd rather be spread eagle on the hood, with your mouth buried in my dripping pussy before you flip me over taking me hard from behind."

My eyes drift to the hood of my car, and I can just picture her laying there all cute and sexy for me. "That would definitely need to be on the list of must do places to have sex," I tell her as she slides into my car.

I drive us to the first therapist, which was a bust. She spent the first thirty minutes informing us how wonderful she thinks she is. She also suggested that both girls should see separate therapists, so each felt as if someone was solely on their side when this whole matter came to a head. Both of us are, thankfully, on the same page and agree it is best the girls should see the same therapist.

The last one we see is a man, who seems nice enough. We give him the same score as we did Mary, the first therapist we saw yesterday.

"So, are we agreed then, we'll make an appointment with both Mary and Mark to see us with the girls, and see which one the girls like?" I ask as we wait to be served lunch after leaving Mark's office.

"Yes. I just hope they like the same one," Bella says as her eyes drop to the menu.

"Edward!" I hear called from behind me, and groan.

I look up at Bella. "Please, tell me it isn't her?" I say in a tone that sounds as if I am begging her.

"I thought that was your car outside," Maggie says as she plonks herself down on the chair beside me. "What are we eating?" she carries on, but what shocks me is that she grabs Bella's menu out of her hands.

I open my mouth to speak but Bella cuts me off. "Maggie …"

Maggie just hums but doesn't look at Bella.

"You know, Edward, I know I said I was hungry, but nothing looks as good as you do. So, since the girls are staying at your parents for the day, how about we go home, and carry on where we left off this morning?"

The voice and look Bella is giving me, has me hard instantly. I ignore the gasp that comes from Maggie and keep my eyes on Bella.

"Yeah, you did promise to let me take you on the hood of my car, and the top of my grand piano." I stand up, throw down two twenties, and hold out my hand for Bella.

"Maggie," I say not even looking at her as Bella's hand slides into mine. When we get out of the restaurant I pull Bella closer kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for the rescue," I shudder.

"Any time," Bella says with a smile.

"So, Baby, where would you like to go for lunch?" I ask. "You pick this time, my treat," I answer.

"Oh no, it's my turn to treat you," she says.

"Well then I—" I cut myself off as I was about to tell her I wanted to go home and eat her, but that would make her the winner, and there's no chance of me letting her win this game.

"Well then, what? What is it that you want, Edward?" The seducing voice that Bella uses, tells me I need to up my game.

"I want something smooth and creamy that tastes amazing," I say dropping my eyes. Again, I picture myself running my hand up her body. When I get back up to her face I see that my state has such intensity to it that she feels it, too. This also means that's the reason she gasped last night and this morning. _I am so going to win._

"Come on, horny one, we need to get something to eat, and pick up the girls," she says and I smirk.

My smile gets bigger as she backs down a little.

"Oh, poor, baby," Bella says as she moves closer to me. "I am just trying to get us out of the public – you get too excited, and I don't want you scaring anyone." Bella's hand gently brushes my cock, which is rock hard. I glance down seeing she is right; it can be clearly seen. As Bella steps away from me, I pull her back and untuck my shirt.

"Just so you know, Sweetheart, where you can clearly see my arousal, I can smell yours." Bella just looks at me, so I lean in and run my nose along the side of her face until my mouth is at her ear. "Your smell changes just a little when you're getting hot and bothered. Then there's your eyes, they darken looking like they are black. I don't need to touch you to know when you're hot and bothered. I can tell when you're turned on—just like you were this morning when you were getting dressed. I bet you pictured me walking in on you, dripping wet and naked. You wanted me to walk over to you, put my hands in your hair, and kiss you hard as I lay you on the bed. You wanted me to kiss your body, claim you as mine, and fuck your pussy with my tongue, while you begged me to take you, over and over and over again."

I feel Bella's lips on mine as she kisses me hard, my hands seem to have a mind of their own and move into her hair.

"Fuck," I hiss, but I feel her smile, and she steps away from me. She winks and walks the rest of the way to my car.

I get to my car and open her door as she moves past me. I squeezed her ass, making her look my way. "What – you just thrust your tongue into my mouth; I deserve to cop a feel."

Bella chuckles a little but nods at me. I get into the car and look at her. "Where are we going?"

"How about my apartment; I can make us something?" she asks and I nod before starting to drive.

My eyes flicker to Bella who has moved her legs a little apart, and she has pulled her dress up.

"Just to confirm touching is allowed?" I ask.

"Yes," she says as her hands move to my leg. I swallow, pressing my lips together as her hand comes into contact with my cock.

"Beebee, you're going to have to give him a little more attention than that," I tell her.

Bella giggles and I look at her from the corner of my eyes. "I just want to give you enough to leave you with blue balls."

Her hand comes back up to my dick, so I place my hand on her knees, and just like the dirty girl she is, she opens her leg a little more. I start to slide my hand up, just waiting for her to tell me to stop.

"You really want to play around in my car?" I ask.

"I did, but we've already arrived at my building," she says with a wink.

I look out the window just as I pull into the parking area.

"Lucky for you, or unlucky, I guess. I would have made you feel so good, Bella."

"Or, I would've made you feel as if you were talking to God," she says in the sexiest tone I've ever heard before.

"You always have to get the last word, don't you?"

"Yes," she grins.

I chuckle shaking my head. Both Bella and I get out of my car and walk to her apartment. As I stand at the far side of the living room, Bella is again glancing at my groin.

"If you kneel in front of me, I'll bring it out so you can take a closer look."

"It's okay. I've got a great view right from here," she says with a wink. "Besides, I am hungry and may bite."

Bella walks away from me, and I sit down taking a few minutes to calm myself. If we keep this up, I will be exploding before the day is over.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I take a deep breath fanning myself. God, when did he get so freaking hot? This was just supposed to be about making him pant with want. This was supposed to be a cheap easy way for me to win. I thought I had him beat in pool by a mile, and it has turned into this. And by God, he is good at it, but I am better. I've got to show him that I am better.

I give myself a shake trying to control my hormones. "Fucking four years," I mutter. "He's making it feel like it has been so much longer than four damn years."

I quickly busy myself with making lunch, when I walk past my fruit basket, I grin picking up the banana. _Little juvenile, but this will be a good one_.

"I have soup, sandwiches and fruit," I tell him walking back in the living room. He jumps up looking a lot calmer than what he was earlier. "So, do you want it in here or in the kitchen?" I ask coyly.

"Are those my only options?" he asks with that fucking smirk.

"Well, I'm not sure, what are you suggesting?"

He just grins at me as his eyes drop and look me over. I'm not sure how he does it, but when he looks at me the way he is now, I can feel him. It's like he is actually touching me. The downside is it feels so good, that my body seems to react on its own accord. I moan, and purr, hoping he'll touch me like that for real.

"Kitchen it is then," he says walking away, and I know that he knows he's getting me hot and bothered. I eat the small bowl of soup and one of the sandwiches. I smile picking up the banana.

"What size would you say this is—seven inches?"

Edward looks up at me. He just hums then smirks. "It looks around that size, but I am sure there are bigger bananas here if you want one."

I peel the banana keeping my eyes on him. I slowly slide it in my mouth. I do have a gag reflex, but I know if I relax and go slow it will be okay. I get it all the way in, and then slowly slide it back out.

"I really think you should get the bigger, thicker banana and try that," he says and I know he is now alluding to his package.

"We only have ten minutes before we have to head to pick up the girls, so I'll pass. Besides, if I am going to have something that is as big and as thick as you claim, I want time to enjoy it."

Edward tilts his head and his eyes shift to the door, and back to me. "Have you been wallpapering?"

"Maybe," I grin back as I slide the banana all the way back in my mouth.

Edward's eyes don't leave mine.

"Are you just going to keep sucking on that?" he asks.

I nod at him, but start to chuckle which makes me gag a little. I pull it all the way out and throw it away.

"Come on; let's get the girls, sweet-tease," Edward says holding out his hand.

I take it and he pulls me closer to him. He keeps a hold of my hand walking me out.

"Are we staying at my place, or since we stayed there last night, are we staying at yours?" I ask him.

"Cordie and I could stay here again."

I look at him, because it really sounds as if he wants to stay here.

"You like my place?" I ask as he helps me get in his car.

"Yes, it was mine at one point, but if I stay here that means I get to sleep next to you. I do love the fact I wake up with a part of you in my hands."

Edward and I keep the sexual banter up, until he parks his car.

"Well, until tonight," Edward says with a wink.

We both get out the car and walk into his parents' house, and right away the girls run in to our open arms.

"We missed you," they both say at the same time.

"Did you have fun?" I ask glancing at Kassie.

"I did, Mommy, but I missed you."

I hug her to me. "I missed you, too, Baby." My eyes move to Cordie, and I smile at her. "I missed you, too, Deedee."

I look at Esme and smile at her. "Thank you for watching them." I swallow a little. I had only meant to say Kassie but it just came out as both. Edward runs his hand down my back which makes me relax right away.

"Yes, Mom, thank you. Were they were good for you?"

"They were both a delight, and very well behaved. They created some great pictures for me." I can hear the happiness in her voice, not sure if it is because she had a good time with the girls, or the fact Cordie is a fantastic artist.

"I know they both are amazing at drawing," Edward says.

My eyes glance at Edward, I know he was and still is amazed at Cordie's ability, but when he keeps including Kassie in his statement, and it does something to my heart.

We spend half an hour talking with Esme before heading back to Edward's.

"If you can pack an overnight bag, we'll head to Bella's and Kassie's for the night," Edward says to the girls who squeal and then both quickly head upstairs.

"Would you like to come and help me?" Edward asks wiggling his brows.

"No," I chuckle, "I'll go and help the girls." I walk quickly away from him.

I enter Cordie's room to see that they are again whispering.

"Aunt Alice would so help," I hear Cordie say.

"Help with what?" I ask but both girls spring away from each other and just smile. "Are you two plotting something?"

"What's plotting, Mommy?" Kassie asks sounding a little too sweet.

"It means making plans," I say arching my brow.

"Oh, yes, we're making plans on what games we're going to play," she says with what I would consider a smug grin.

I just give her a hum. "Well, whatever would you need Alice's help for with that?"

"Because she's so great, and what Kassie means is for Halloween; we want us all to wear a family costume, so we can match."

"Yes, Mommy, that's what I mean," Kassie adds.

My eyes flicker between the two and land back on Cordie, who came up with that very quickly.

I just give them another hum.

"What did you and Teddy do last night?" Kassie asks.

"We played pool," I answer.

"Did you show him your trophies?" Kassie asks excitedly.

"No, she didn't; what trophies?" Edward asks, and I turn my head to see that he has his arms crossed over his chest.

"She won first place in our hometown," Kassie gushes out proudly, making him raise his brow at me.

"What – you never asked if or how well I could play," I say.

"So you tell me I won a game against a pool champion?"

"Three-time champion," Kassie says making me turn my head to her.

"What – you won three years in a row. When we moved, you kept going on about how you wanted to go back to keep your title."

"Well, three years in a row, that makes my win so much better," Edward states, puffing out his chest a bit.

"I would have won if Alice's yelling hadn't thrown me off my shot," I retort.

"Sure, blame Alice," Edward continues.

"That's just what I was doing, and I didn't play to my full potential anyway," I smirk.

"You" —Edward stops and laughs— "Sure you didn't. You gave me your all, and I beat you one time and you know it."

"Whatever," I respond.

Edward walks over to me placing his hand on my back, and grins making me huff. "We still have the other game; let's see if you can win that," he whispers in my ear.

"You know I will," I tell him, and look back at the girls who look very happy about something.

"They are plotting something," I whispered to him.

"More than likely how to get us to move in together," Edward chuckles. "They're just kids; I wouldn't worry too much about it."

I turn to see that he is gazing down at me.

"We agreed none of this in front of the girls."

"What! I am not doing anything," Edward says.

"Daddy," Cordie says breaking us apart.

"Yeah, Princess," he says.

"I'm ready to go," she smiles.

"I am, too, so let's go," he replies.

Edward drives us back to my apartment. As soon as we're in the door, the girls put Cordie's bag in Kassie's room, and come and join Edward and me in the living room.

"What would like to do?" he asks.

"Can we look at our investments?" Kassie asks, and I look at Edward.

"Yes, Daddy, can we, and can we join in? It sounds like fun," Cordie asks.

"What do think, Bella, up to taking me on?" Edward asks, and I press my lips together.

"That's a little unfair to make it into a competition since you do this for a living," I say. I'm not scared to challenge him, but let's face it—this man has made millions in the market—and owns his own seat on the Chicago Board of Trade.

"So, you're not up to the challenge then?"

"I am," I walk away going to gather what we need.

I take Edward and Cordie through the rules of the game. Edward then helps to give the girls some information on each of the stocks, and what the numbers mean.

I look over the paper groaning when I see that Kassie's investment is up yet again.

"Here are your profits, Kassie," I tell her as she takes it and places it in her jar.

"I think I'll stay with the beef market – it's making me a killing," Kassie says.

"Me, too, Ceecee," Edward says and Kassie smiles broadly at him. "But I am going to move some of my profit to my other two investments."

I nod and look over my own. "I think I will move some, too, and I am going to give CPT a go."

Edward snorts loudly and I turn to him. "What?"

"They're not going to be doing well soon," he says.

"They're just in a slump, but they'll pull through," I pout at him.

"Yeah, maybe so, but their CEO is not very good; I think it would be wise to stay away from them."

"What about Marcus? His market has been looking good for weeks now," Kassie asks him.

"Yes, I have started dealing with him, and if all goes to plan, his stocks will be going up soon," Edward says.

"Mommy, we want in on Marcus and the Aro Meat Market stocks."

"We?" I ask as I write it down.

"Cordie is going into business with me," she tells me. "Two heads are better than one."

I smile and write down Cordie's name next to Kassie's.

"You have one more choice to make," I tell the girls as I quickly choose my own, and then look at Edward.

"Anything you like?"

"Yes," he replies but he's looking at me. "Put me down for Party H." I look at him but he just grins at me. I just keep looking at him, to see if he truly wants to invest in sex toys.

"Oh, what is Party H? Mommy said I can't invest in that one?" Kassie asks. "Can we invest in it now that Teddy is?"

"No," Edward gulps "You cannot invest in that one, it's just for adults."

"Oh, like alcohol. Mommy said that I am too young to invest in that, too."

"Yes," Edward quickly agrees.

"Okay," I smile with a shake of my head writing his choices down.

"We'll take Hasbro for our last investment," Cordie tells me, and I write it down along with another two for myself.

"Okay, same time next week?" I ask.

They all nod at me, and I look to see it's close to five. "I am going to start on dinner, and you girls can go play."

The girls walk down the hall to Kassie's room, and I look at Edward who's sitting here.

"I think I'll help you," he says with a grin that makes me believe he's going to do anything but help me.

Edward moves so that he is behind me. "For someone that's not a professional in the stock market, you sure know your stuff. That's kind of hot," he says in a low tone next to my ear.

I glance at him over my shoulder. "Did it turn you on?" I ask and he looks me in the eye.

I feel his hand move to my leg as he pulls my dress up. When his hand touches my bare skin I have to nip at my lip to stop a gasp from escaping me. His hand just seems to graze my pussy. I lean back into his chest hoping he'll move a little more down and under my panties, but as suddenly as he started, he stops touching me and takes a step back.

"What do you need me to do?" he asks.

It takes me a few minutes to say anything.

"First, wash your hands; I have no idea where they have been."

"I know where you would've liked them to have been," Edward chuckles back at me. Before I can say anything back, my sink makes a weird noise.

"I can fix this, if you have the tools," Edward says. I move away from him to the cabinet where I keep my tool box. I pick up the box, but stop. I smirk as I slide my panties off and then move back to the kitchen to find Edward lying on his back under the sink.

I place the tool box down and straddle him, "Do you need me to do anything?" I ask as I gently sit on his chest. He grins at me.

"Turn the tap on and off when I need you to," he smirks.

I stand up but keep my feet so that they are on either side of him.

I feel Edward moving and look down to see that he's just staring up my dress.

"Everything okay?" I ask coyly.

His eyes spring to mine, and I slowly bend my leg so that I am again sitting on his chest.

He fidgets a few times. "Put your panties back on before I throw you over the table, and do something we both don't want the girls seeing or hearing," he tells me, making me grin a little more.

As I move to stand, he grips my hips keeping me in place.

"If they weren't here, I would so carry this on, but …"

I just nod, knowing he is right.

"You started it," I state.

"I know, but I was just telling you how it felt sitting at the table with a hot girl, who means something to me and my daughter …" Edward seems to quickly swallow the 's', he was about to add to the word daughter. His hand starts rubbing up and down my leg. "I won't do it when they are awake again. You've made your point and punished me, so please?" he begs.

"Fine," I say standing up.

I walk to my room changing into my sweats and a t-shirt. When I get back to the kitchen, the sink is fixed, and Edward turns to me.

"I didn't mean for you to get changed," he stutters.

"I know but I am in for the night, and this is what I usually wear."

He simply looks at me.

"Honestly, this is my normal grub-around-the-house outfit." I say to him with a smile as I move to start dinner.

"Hope you washed your hands," he says.

I nod and continue as I start to cut up the vegetables. Edward moves behind me again, his arm wraps around my waist.

"I am sorry if I upset you," he says.

"You didn't," I tell him.

He moves my hair out of the way and looks at me. "You really are a sexy woman, Bella. I know if we had kept the game up earlier, there was a high chance that it would have spun out of control. That would be okay if it was just you and me, but I don't want the girls confused. I think it is best that they don't think there is something more going on between us, than two adults enjoying each other's company."

I turn in his arms and he steps closer. "I know and I agree."

Edward seems to again search my eyes; he smiles and kisses the top of my head. "So, what are we making?" he asks as he moves to my side.

"Fish sound okay?" I ask looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Fish sounds good, Beebee," he answers.

Edward and I work well together, and there's still a small amount of competitiveness, banter, and sexual innuendo flowing between us, but tonight they all seem to flow together better than before.

"Going with me to get the girls?" he asks when dinner has a few more minutes to go.

I nod at him, and we walk towards the room. We both stop just inside the door, and watch them play.

"Do you think they'll have fallouts?" he asks.

"You mean fights?" I ask and nod to answer the question as I ask if it's what he meant. "More than likely they will, they're siblings, after all. I am sure there will be something they will fight about."

"Do you think it will all be okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, but a part of me wishes they would do it soon, just so we can get the first one over and done with."

"It will come in time, Beebee, and remember we have agreed that we will not take sides."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean, what about us?" he asks and I turn pulling him into my room.

"I know they will fight, and we will not take sides, but then what about when we fight, because we will eventually fight about something. So, I mean, what about us fighting, and falling out. What happens then?" I ask.

Edward looks at me, and when he starts to pull at his hair, I know that he's worrying about what I said. He takes a seat on my bed and pats the space beside him.

I walk over to him, and sit down where he patted.

"I think we should agree that if something is bothering us, we will discuss it face to face as soon as possible. I also think we should keep Saturday nights for us to talk. We can discuss and hash out anything that comes up, and we can use that to make sure we stay on the same page."

I nod at him. "I am most worried about the girls, and don't want to see them hurt. I know we're moving and building a good friendship, but still in the back of my mind, I …"

"…You worry and fear that something's going to go wrong," Edward finishes for me.

I nod at him, and he holds my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"My mom tells me that worrying is something a parent will never truly get rid of," he says with a smile. "As for us fighting, I am sure we will, and we'll just have to both be adults and deal with it, keeping in mind we need to respect each other."

"I am worried that one of us will push an argument between us too far, and it will hurt the girls," I say.

"Yeah, but know this, Bella, no matter what I say, or do, I don't want to hurt you."

"Same," I reply.

Edward takes my hand in his; he raises it to his lips and places a tender kiss to my skin. "Best friends?" he asks.

I chuckle but nod. "Best friends," I respond. "Maybe I should get us bracelets?"

"Na, I'll make us some," he smirks.

"You'll make us BFF bracelets?" I say trying hard not to chuckle.

Edward licks his lips as his eyes twinkle. "I am great at making bracelets …"

I open my mouth but his finger moves to cover them. "Before you challenge me, let's go get the girls for dinner before it gets cold."

I nod at him and get up. "Girls, dinner," I say walking out my door.

We all wash up and sit at the dinner table. "Beeberry," Cordie says sounding almost quiet, and I look at her with a frown.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Kassie said that sometimes you have a girls' night with her … and you let her do your makeup and stuff?"

I nod at her.

"I was wondering if maybe I could do that with you sometime."

I feel my heart break a little, that she seems so unsure of what my answer would be. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, I'll speak to your Dad about it, okay? We'll figure out what the next time is that he thinks would be best." For the first time my eyes flicker to Edward who looks a little taken aback.

"That would be cool if you could, Beeberry, I never had a mom to do that sort of thing with," Cordie carries on as my eyes are on Edward's and I see hurt flash in them.

"I know. I don't have a dad to do dad stuff with either," Kassie says. "I always hated Father's Day because I had no one but my mommy to make a card for."

"I am the same way on Mother's Day," Cordie says.

I take a small breath feeling a mixture of hurt and sadness. The hurt is because my parents would've made sure that she never missed out on any of the things that she has since they died. My hurt for Cordie is a little different. Edward is a great dad, and does so much for her. I know Cordie is just missing out on what a lot of other kids her age have. I can see that just like me, it is killing Edward that this is something he can't just buy for her.

I feel Edward grip my hand as he places it under the table, and he starts to run his thumb over my knuckles.

I let out a small breath and smile. "How about on Saturday, Edward and I swap you two. Kassie, you go with Edward and Cordie will come with me?"

Both girls just look at me. "What?" they ask.

"I mean, that Cordie, you and I will spend the day together, and your Daddy will take Kassie. This will give us time to get to know you girls separately, on an one-on-one basis."

"We'll all come back together, right?" Cordie asks.

"Yes, Bella and Kassie can come to our house on Friday night, and we'll go our separate ways after breakfast on Saturday morning. We can meet back here for dinner Saturday night," Edward says.

"But then on Sunday, Edward and Cordie will go home and have some time together with just them, while Kassie and I can do something together," I add.

Both girls look at each other and then nod looking back at Edward and me.

I turn looking at him to see that he looks happy, and he places both of our hands on his knee as he starts to eat.

"This is good," he tells me and I start to eat my own dinner.

Edward leaves me to clean up as he sets up the games for tonight. We end up playing 'guess who' again, Edward and I ending the night in a tie.

I put the girls to bed as Edward cleans up my living room.

"Okay; I love you both, but it is late and time to go to sleep," I tell the girls before I walk to the bedroom door. They say goodnight, and I close the door after clicking off the light.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Edward asks as I enter the living room.

"Not sure?"

"What about we get to know our BFF better by asking questions?" he asks.

"Sounds good—here or in bed?" I ask.

"Bed," Edward says with a wiggle of his brow.

We wash up and Edward gets changed before we lie in bed facing each other.

"First crush?" Edward asks.

"My tenth grade math teacher."

Edward gives me a look to say he wants more.

"I was sixteen, and he was twenty-five, and fuck me was he hot." I bite my lip as the image of the teacher appears in my mind. "He was just right, you know?"

Edward shakes his head at me. "No, I don't; you'll have to explain."

"He was smart, smooth talking, and when he stood next to me, he smelled … sexy."

"Did anything happen between you two?" Edward asks.

I shake my head. "No, but I did lose my v-card to his brother when I was seventeen."

Edward just looks at me. "What age was he?" he asks.

"Twenty-one," I answer honestly.

"How did that come about, your meeting his brother?"

"My teacher was from my town; he's still there in fact. He went to college, and I didn't really meet him until he came back to teach. His brother, Eric, on the other hand, was back for the summer, and I saw him with Taylor, my teacher, and just went up to them. A few days later, I was at a beach party and Eric and I hooked up."

"Was it good? Did he make it good for you?"

"It was by far my worst, but it wasn't the worst I have heard about from my friends."

Edward just frowns.

"It was my first time, and I hadn't really explored my own body, so everything was new. He took his time and was tender, even looked after me, well, until his brother showed up, but all I can really remember is the pain."

"Ah," Edward says, "did you at least climax?"

I shake my head at him. "Looking back on it now, I don't think it was him. The reason I didn't get off was more my fault. I didn't know him that well, and I think I was too naive to know my own body enough to enjoy it, or let loose in front of him enough to get there." I clear my throat and look at him. "Your turn."

"Same as you, but I was sixteen and was with a teacher. Mrs. Higgins was my French teacher, and was hot. Unlike you, I did something with her, and not a sibling of hers." I feel my eyes winding as he just smirks at me. "It was my sixteenth birthday, and I was being a brat in her class. I was passing a note to Emmett. The note in fact told him how I would love to have her in front of me on her knees with my dick in her mouth. I think my exact words were "it would be the best birthday gift ever." She saw us trading the note, and gave me detention after she read it. Emmett got off, because I was the one that wrote it and then passed it to him. To say that I was stunned when she locked the classroom door and dropped to her knees in front of me that afternoon is an understatement. I just looked at her and she gave me this raised brow look and said, "Well, big boy, are you going to fuck my mouth now or not?"

"She what?" I gasp but Edward chuckles.

"I just did what any boy my age would do and took my dick out. Sadly, I fucked her mouth and came after a few strokes." Edward licks his lips, "We just carried on after that day, and six months later I lost my v-card to her on her desk. By then I was fucking her mouth on a daily basis. She taught me more about sex that year than she ever did about the French language," he laughs quietly.

"I am a little shocked, and really don't know what to say," I tell him truthfully.

"I enjoyed it," Edward tells me.

"Did you tell anyone? About having—"

"Having hot, ungodly sex with the sexy French teacher? No," he says. "Absolutely not, in fact you're the only person I have ever told this to."

I smile a little and move closer to him, where I am sure that the teacher should not have had sex with one of her students; it was a long time ago, and Edward doesn't seem affected by it.

"Well, you told me she was good; now tell me about your worst time at sex?"

"I'm a guy, so there are no bad times, just regrets," he chuckles. "However, the worst that comes to mind was six years ago. I was out drinking, celebrating becoming a father. I met this woman, and we spent all night together. I took her back to my place. We were in the middle of sex and she started crying."

"What?" I say.

"I know it scared the shit out of me. I stopped instantly, thinking I hurt her, or some shit. She kept begging me to continue, and to keep going, but she was still sobbing."

"Okay, that is odd," I say.

"Yeah, it was odd. It turns out she had lost her husband a few months before, and that it was the first time she was having sex since then. And, before me she'd only slept with her husband."

"Oh," I say feeling bad for her, but Edward chuckles making me look at him. "I thought the same as you did that she was still not over him, but it turns out that she had never had an orgasm during sex before. She said that their sex was pretty much boring, and she never felt what I was giving her, and that was the reason she was crying."

I snort shaking my head. "So, did you finish?" I ask.

"Yeah, and after her telling me that I made sure she got a few more. She left the next morning fucking grinning, and thanking me."

I shake my head over what he just said.

"You already told me your worst, what was your best?" he asks me.

"Derek, my ex," I tell him with a sigh. "One thing he was really good at was sex."

Edward hums and tilts his head a little. "How many orgasms was he able to give you in one night?"

"Two," I say but then grin. "I, however, have managed to give myself four."

Edward again hums. "If you could do better alone, what made it good with him?"

"Not sure, I think it was how we got to know each other. Rose had introduced me to a dildo and told me not to expect a man would know my body if I didn't. When I was with him, I knew myself more, and I loved him, so I think that's why it was good."

"You were in love with him?" Edward asks.

I think about what he said and shake my head at him. "I think if I had loved him that deeply, then we would've worked out, somehow. We would've made it work even with everything that was going on in my life after my parents died."

"Best thing that has happened to you thus far?" Edward asks softly.

"Getting my teaching degree," I tell him quickly.

"For me it's Cordie." I feel a stab pain in my chest but he pulls me to him.

"That cannot be used against you, because in order to gain Kassie, you had to lose your parents." He kisses my head and pulls back. He winks and we move swiftly on to the next question.

 **~PP~**

I bark out a laugh as I hug myself closer to Edward's shoulders. "Wish I could have seen that," I tell him.

His eyes meet mine. "I know what you mean, there's a lot you told me that I wish I could have seen, too."

My eyes drift to my alarm clock. "It's three in the morning," I tell him, making him look at it, too.

"So it is; well, I think we should get some sleep," Edward says.

I nod at him and lie back. He moves closer and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest, and take a hold of his hand and place it on my ass. "Figured, I'd save you a move in your sleep and stop you from waking up and feeling bad."

Edward squeezes my ass. "I'll feel great when I wake up; after all, I have a hold of a hot woman who's in bed with me."

"Hot woman?" I ask.

"Yeah, Bella, you are freaking hot."

I just raise my brow at him. "I may not have thought that the first time we met, but now I know you. I have taken a long hard look at you, which got me hard, so yeah you're hot." Edward just stares at me and I can see the truth to his words.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened ... What are your thoughts?**

 **Be sure to join us on Facebook ... TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here it is Sunday this week has been crazy for us both, but here we are posting a day ahead of the original posting schedule! YAY!**

 **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **All things Twilight belong to Ms. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. The story line of this fiction belongs to WeeKittyAndTAT, and any use or reproduction without permission is allowed. All other things, such as songs, movies, restaurants, foods, companies, etc. solely belong to the owner of those companies or people and no infringement is intended in our use.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Edward POV**

I walk into my house to the sound of laughter. "Girls," I call, and smile at all three of them. I walk over to them giving Cordie and Kassie a kiss and then lean over Bella, taking a quick peek at her breasts. "A man could get used to this," I say close to her ear.

This is the first time I have come home to her in my home. I would say that it is quite a sight to behold. After our night out last weekend, we started talking about this weekend. I didn't see the point of Bella taking the girls to her home after school to only come here once I finished work. So, I gave her a key and told her to come here straight from school.

"How was school?" I ask sitting down next to Bella; right away my hand seems to find her hair and I start to twist it in my fingers.

"It was good, Daddy," Cordie tells me with a smile.

"It was okay," Kassie adds making me raise my brow.

I look at Bella who sighs. "She's still not happy that she's not allowed to join in at gym time."

"Don't worry, Ceecee, you'll be healed soon, and then you'll be back to gym," I tell her.

The whole night seems to go extremely well; in fact this whole week has gone well. Both the girls have been talking and active as ever with each other, but they also seemed to not just agree with the other for agreement's sake. Thankfully, they are slowly seeing that they don't need to like the exact same things, or have to agree all the time to be twins.

They both did, however, pick Mary to be their therapist, and their first session went well. Mary said both girls were doing well, and that she would see them every other week for three months, and then move it to once a month, before slowly pulling back and see them when the girls need her.

"I am just going to look in on dinner," Bella gets up and I watch her ass as she walks out.

Bella and I are still flirting, and the sexual tension between us has gone up. I am constantly feeling as if I am about to explode, and not being able to masturbate is making it harder to resist her. I know that I am close to saying 'fuck it' and taking her to bed, fucking her until we are both raw. However, I will not lose this game, and I know she's just as wound up as I am.

"I am going to get changed; I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell the girls.

I walk to my room and strip out of my suit, and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walk back downstairs and head straight for the kitchen. I stand at the door, watching Bella dancing around a little. I can't help but smile, she looks so fucking cute dancing about in her pajamas.

"Hey," I say walking over to her.

She looks at me, and her eyes trail up and down before she smiles.

"Finally decide to cave to the comfy side of life and join us?"

"Like you said, we're not going anywhere later, and no one should show up, so why stay dressed?"

Bella nods and turns back to the stove.

"I am happy that you feel at home here, well enough to get changed into your bed clothes," I tell her.

Bella chuckles. "Well, I had a little accident at school, and my clothes were covered in paint. I really had no choice."

I walk to her and look over her shoulder as my hands go to her hips. "This smells so good," I hum close to her ear. "How did paint get all over you?"

Bella rolls her eyes and holds up a spoon with the food on it for me to taste. "I think this is missing something," she says.

I nod and open my mouth for her to feed me. I can't hold back the hum that comes out as I taste it.

"As for the paint, it was on the top shelf. I had to stand on my tiptoes, but I still wasn't quite tall enough. I tried to use my fingertips to slowly pull it toward me. It would've worked, except the lid wasn't all the way secured, so…" Bella waves her hand up and down and I am glad my mouth is full to stop my chuckle from bubbling up.

"Maybe add a dash of pepper," I say taking the shaker out of the cupboard. "Did you have a shower?" I ask knowing she must have as there is no sign of any paint on her.

"Yes," Bella smiles. "Your shower is very nice."

"Damn, I'm sad that I missed it. I could have scrubbed your back for you."

"I would have rather you give something else a good rub," she flirts.

I smirk at her, and my eyes scan over her body. My tongue runs over my own bottom lip and I move closer to her. Dropping my hand, I let it trail down her side, and cup her ass. Ducking my head, I keep my eyes on hers. "I'll rub any part of you that you want me to, all you have to do is ask," I almost growl.

"Daddy," Cordie calls.

I move away from Bella turning around just as Cordie and Kassie walk in.

"Can we put on Karaoke?" Cordie asks.

"Yes, but not until after dinner," I answer.

"But can't we play it now; Mom's making dinner and it takes her ages?"

I raise my brow at Kassie who then gives me a sad look.

"Kassie, don't be rude. Edward has given you and Cordie an answer; take it or the Karaoke will not go on at all," Bella states.

Cordie drags Kassie away making me sigh a little.

"Sorry, she can get a little demanding at times," Bella says.

"It's okay, and I am taking her behavior as showing me that she is getting comfortable with me and being here," I reply.

"She is." Bella smiles.

I smile and look to where my living room is. "I'll watch them, or do you need me in here?"

"No, you're free to go, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," she tells me.

I walk into the living room to find Cordie and Kassie talking.

"Sorry, Ward," Kassie mutters to me, and I move over to her.

"It's okay, Ceecee, but just like Cordie, when I say something, that's what I mean."

Kassie sighs as she nods at me, but then looks to the ground. I look at Cordie who's looking sadly at Kassie.

"Is something else going on that I should know about?"

"No," both girls say together.

They move together and start to whisper in each other's ears and every once and again their eyes flick to me.

I hum, but I am sure there is something going on. When Bella told me last week she thought they were plotting, I shrugged it off. Alice and I were always plotting something, but now I see them, I know she's right. There is something they want, but they're not saying what it is.

"You know if there's something you want, all you have to do is ask. Bella and I would talk and see if it's something we can give you," I offer.

Both girls stop talking and smile at me, but this just has me humming again.

Kassie opens her mouth but shuts it quickly when she hears Bella calling us to get washed up for dinner.

I help the girls wash their hands and we all walk into the kitchen together.

"How was work?" Bella asks as we plate up the dinner she made.

"It was good," I turn looking at Kassie. "Marcus is now under my wing, and I am doing business with him and his products."

"He is?" she asks.

I nod at her.

"Can I come to work with you one day; I would love to see how the stock market works?"

I swallow my food, and my eyes move a little to Cordie, because this is something she's never asked me. "I'll speak to your mom about it and let you know," I tell her but she still looks at me with eagerness.

"I love numbers almost as much as I do sports," she says.

Cordie snorts. "I hate math," her eyes shift a little to Bella. "But at least we can still use our fingers."

Kassie just chuckles. "But you like words and always find the fancy ones," Kassie tells Cordie.

I shake my head and look to Bella, who is also shaking her head at them. I am pleased they're not competing with each other; it's nice to see that they both love both the same and different things.

After dinner, the girls entertain Bella and me with their singing abilities. When it gets to their bedtime, I take them up and read them a story as Bella cleans up.

 **~PP~**

"They're down for the count," I sigh as I sit next to Bella. Just like the last few days my hand moves to her hair.

"What do you want to do tonight, pretty girl?"

"Have I been downgraded all of a sudden?"

I just look her with what I am sure is a confused expression.

"A few days ago I was hot, now I am just pretty?"

I grin at her. "You're always hot, Bella, but that's not always something a man should tell a girl. But, pretty, now that is something that should be used all the time. It's something I would also like to use when I am talking to Kassie, if you don't mind me telling her she's pretty."

"No, I think that would be good for her. My dad always told me that I looked pretty, and it always made me feel good." Bella shakes her head a little.

"What is it?" I ask moving closer to her.

"It's just strange how some words can pick us up, and others can drop us down."

I nod at her in agreement. "I know I still worry about Cordie and Kassie getting bullied, due to circumstances neither of them could have changed."

"Me, too; kids can say the cruelest things. I, for one, am glad that Emmett has one of the most complete and thorough 'no bullying' policies I have seen. He does not even tolerate words being used to bully another person. It covers not only students, but staff as well."

"He does?" I ask, somewhat surprised.

"Yes. I'll get you a copy. It changes a little as grades increase, but overall, it is ironclad in the penalties that are administered."

I nod at her. "Tell me about your parents?" I ask.

Bella simply looks at me.

"I am only asking because I want to know the people who raised the warm, kind-hearted woman, who's sitting next to me. I want to know all about the woman who is raising my daughter's twin. I want to learn how you became the woman you are, and what led you to not only being a great teacher but a wonderful mother."

Bella sighs and then smiles. "My dad … was amazing. He was a cop—" she stops and laughs slightly. "He always made time for me. I was still crawling into his lap when I was a teenager, when I needed a hug and when I was upset. He always made me feel welcome and important in his life." Bella stops and looks at me. "My mom was the same—she taught me about life. She instilled in me how to not just see the outside of someone but the inside, too. She made me understand I didn't need to like everyone, but I did have to show respect for them. She was so beautiful and kind to everyone she met."

Bella spends the next two hours telling me about how she grew up. By the end, I feel sad that I didn't get to meet them myself. They sound like they were great people, and excellent parents. I knew Bella was also a little upset, and it's clear she misses them dearly. I take her hand and lead her to my room, holding her close just to show her that she isn't in this alone, that she has a family again.

 **~PP~**

Bella and I are up and dressed, before either of the girls is awake.

After we all have breakfast, we agree that we will meet up at Bella's place around six this evening.

I drive away with a smile knowing that I have a fun day booked with Kassie, and I also know that Cordie will have a great time with Bella.

We arrive at the stadium, and I get us some food, before we make our way to our seats.

"Here you go, Kassie," I say handing her a hot dog.

"Thank you, Teddy," she says with a big smile.

We sit in our seats while we wait for the game to start.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah," I ask with a raised brow as Kassie is using what I have come to learn is her sweet voice, which she only uses when she is after something.

"It's my Mommy's birthday next week; can you get her a gift from me?"

I just look at her.

"I have some money, but I'm not sure if it's enough, and I would really like to get her something she would like."

I start to answer her, but she starts to talk again.

"Cordie said she would like to add some of her money, too. I'm glad she loves my Mommy, too."

I nod at her and give her a smile. "Your mom is very nice, and of course, we love her."

Kassie frowns at me. "Do you love her, too?"

I chuckle and start to pull my hair. "I like her very much and care for her, because she loves my daughter who loves her. Then there is the fact that I love you, Kassie, and she's important to you."

Kassie looks at me as if she doesn't understand what I mean. Not wanting to get into the subject without Bella, I know I have to move on and get back to what she had asked me at the start of this conversation. "What do you want to get her for her birthday?"

"She likes the theatre, but hasn't been able to go for a long time. I would like to get her two tickets …" Kassie drops her head a little and looks at me through her eyelashes. "So that you can take her, she … I want her to have a day where she's treated like a princess. Cordie said that you said that every girl should be treated like a princess on their special day.

I smile nodding at her. "Yes, that's right, but don't you want to go with her?"

Kassie shakes her head. "No. Her birthday is on Wednesday, so I could spend the day with her. You can take her on the weekend, and Cordie and I can stay with Rose? Oh, please, Teddy, say yes, please?"

I just look at Kassie, but she climbs onto my knee looking at me in the eye. "Please, Teddy, will you take her out?" Her hand moves from my face and goes into her pocket. "I have thirty dollars saved up—"

"Keep your money, Kassie, I'll get the tickets and put you and Cordie's name on them." Kassie opens her mouth, and I know she is going to ask me to take Bella out again. "I will take her, because I enjoy spending time with her."

Kassie kisses my cheek and then hugs me. "Thank you, Teddy."

"Any time, baby girl, any time."

We hear the sound that the game is about to start. Kassie spins around and watches it from my lap.

Kassie leaps off my knee when our team scores and starts to dance. I cover my mouth hiding my laugh. As she turns to me, she holds out her hand and I high five her.

"She is so cute; is she yours?" I turn to the woman who's speaking and smile happily that someone else can see how cute Kassie is.

"Thanks; she takes after her mom," I respond.

"Oh, is her mom your sister – is she here?"

I frown looking at her as her voice and body language is giving off signals that she is flirting with me "No—" before I can finish Kassie is talking.

"I hope Cordie and Mommy are having as much fun as we are." Kassie again claims my knee, but looks at the woman who was talking. "Cordie is my twin sister, and we wanted to do different things so Mommy and Daddy took one each so we could have some one- on-one time together. Aren't we so lucky to have such a great Mommy and Daddy?"

I watch the woman swallow and press my lips together to stop from laughing.

"Yes, you are," she says sounding disappointed. "Your daughter is lovely," she says looking at me.

I smile looking at Kassie. "Yes, she is."

The woman nods and walks away.

"I now owe you a very big Teddy Bear for that," I tell Kassie.

Kassie just shrugs. "No big deal. I'm good at it. Mommy's bad at getting rid of guys that she doesn't want to speak to, also. Emmett showed me how to do it, and I rock at it."

I chuckle and grin at her pulling her closer to me. I give her a hug, grateful that she was here and managed to get rid of the woman pretty fast.

I look back to the ground just in time to see a ball flying toward us. Quickly, I cover Kassie's head and straighten my arm out catching.

"Teddy, you got the ball!" Kassie yells and jumps up dancing. I laugh as she appears on the big screen dancing around. When she's done, I hand her the ball, which makes her hug me again and dance some more.

Kassie and I enjoy more snacks as we watch the game. When it ends, I take her down to the _meet n greet_ , so that she can meet some of the ballplayers. I stand next to Kassie smiling as she asks the guys question after question. It was not just clear to me, but to them as well that she knows baseball.

When she is done, I hold out my hand. "So … what would you like to do now?"

"Can we play at the baseball cages?" I smile but shake my head at her.

"Your arm is still broken, Ceecee; we'll need to do something else until it is healed."

Kassie just pouts at me. "I hate not being able to play games," she tells me as she kicks the dirt.

"How about we get something to eat because I am starving. Then we can go to the theater and buy the tickets?"

"Okay; can you also take her out to dinner? Do I have enough money? I can give you my allowance when I get it?"

I shake my head at her. "It's fine Ceecee. I would like to do this for you and for her."

Before leaving the stadium, I take her to the Stadium gift shop buying a set of unused baseballs, gloves, and bats, so that all four of us can play outside in the yard.

I also pick up a copy of our home uniform for her, and a very large Teddy Bear in his own baseball uniform.

We go to _The Private Bank_ theatre and buy tickets to see the King and I, and then I make reservations for us at the Grillroom Chophouse. "Come on, let's go shopping," I say.

"Do you think my mom will need a fancy dress?" Kassie asks, making me smile.

"You know, I think she will. Why don't we pick one out for her, and I can call my sister and book her in to get her nails and hair done the morning of the play?"

Kassie jumps up and down clapping. I chuckle and pull out my cell and call Alice.

"Hey?" she says sounding unsure.

"I need a huge favor," I start off.

"Okay," she says.

"Bella's birthday is this Wednesday, and Kassie and Cordie have bought her and me tickets to the theatre—"

Alice cuts me off from continuing by squealing.

"Alice, it's a surprise, so no telling her, but I need to book her into your shop. I want her to have the whole works on Saturday morning. Kassie and Cordie want her to have the princess treatment." I say and hang up.

"Are you ready to buy her a dress?"

Kassie smiles as she nods at me.

"Do you know what size your mom wears?" I ask Kassie as we look through the gowns.

"No, but I think Rose does."

"Let's hope Emmett's with her," I say pulling out my cell. I hit Emmett's contact info and the phone dials his number.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi, Emmett, it's Edward," I say as he answers.

"I know. I do have caller ID," he says with a chortle.

"Is Rose there by any chance?" I ask.

"Why do you want to talk to my wife?" he asks.

"I need to ask her something," I reply.

"What?" he asks me.

"Emmett, can I just talk to her?" I respond.

"Not until you tell me why."

I sigh; by the sound of Emmett's voice he's turning this into a game.

"I am with Kassie and we are trying to buy Bella a dress as a surprise for her birthday, and I need to know her size. Kassie said she thought Rose would know. Now, can I talk to her for a moment, please?"

Emmett chuckles a little. "Bella is a petite size four."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because she and Rose are the same size—it's just that Bella is a petite, and Rose is tall."

I only hum a little. "Is Rose there?" I ask again.

"Why?" he asks.

"Emmett!" I hiss.

"Fine," he huffs.

"Hi, what do you need?" Rose says with a little chuckle to her voice.

"What color does Bella like, and what length of dress should I get?"

"What is the dress for?"

"A fancy night out."

"I would go for red, or blue, actually midnight blue, and long so it hits the floor."

I nod even though she can't see. "And she's a size four?"

"Yes, but she's only five-foot-two, so a petite. To see where the dress will land, use yourself. Place the dress just below your shoulders, and if the dress barely hits the floor, you're golden. Now for shoes to match, low style heels—no more than an inch or two— because she's not stable in them. Oh, and her shoe size is seven. Lastly, if Kassie is with you, she's good at picking clothes for her mom, so you'll be fine."

I smile and wink at Kassie." I know she is, and I just wanted to cut down the amount of dresses from which we're going to choose."

"Are you doing anything for her birthday?"

"Well, it's a surprise, but Kassie's going to spend time with her on Wednesday, and then on the weekend, I am taking Bella to the theatre. The tickets are a gift from the girls …" I lick my lips. "Speaking of that, Kassie asked if she and Cordie could spend the night with you and Emmett."

"That will be fine if you and Bella join us for dinner on Sunday?"

"Sounds like a plan. Again, thank you, and we'll see you Saturday."

"Later, Edward."

I push _end call_ and smile at Kassie. "Okay. I know both her dress and shoe sizes; let's get this dress and a killer pair of shoes to go with it."

Kassie takes half an hour to pick out a red dress and matching shoes for her mom. I have the store box and gift wrap both the dress and shoes, before placing them in the trunk of my car.

I look at my watch seeing that it's almost six. "Time to head to your house," I say.

I put Kassie in my car and strap her in just as my name comes out of her lips.

"Teddy," she says and I look at her seeing she looks strangely shy. "I had a good time with you today."

"So did I," I tell her.

"I love you, Teddy."

I smile and lean in to her kissing the top of her head. "Sweet, baby girl, I love you, too."

I pull back to see a large smile on her face. I wink standing up, and closing the door.

The drive to Bella's goes smoothly and when I pull up, I feel my mouth drop open at what I see.

 **Bella POV**

Cordie and I arrive at the art gallery just as it opens. The gallery isn't very busy, but I still take a hold of Cordie's hand.

"Oh, wow, Beeberry, that painting is amazing." Cordie say moving quickly to it. "Her eyes are following me," she carries on with a giggle.

I move a little to find that the painting's eyes are indeed following me. "Creepy," I say with a shiver.

Cordie and I move on to the next part of the gallery to see the sculpture art.

"Is that made from forks?" Cordie asks me.

"Yeah," I hum.

Cordie hums, too and looks at it. "I think it would have been better if it had been made from wood."

"You know my neighbor Jake?" I say.

Cordie doesn't answer me and keeps her eyes on the sculpture, but her head nods just a little. "He carves wood and he made me this." I kneel down showing her the pendant that he made me.

"That's cool; do you think he'll teach me?" Cordie asks.

"I'm not sure, but we can ask."

Kassie said he's fun and has cool stories; do you think he'll be my friend, too?"

I feel a pang in my heart. There's something about the way she says that, and I know I will have to dig a little deeper.

"Yes," I say answering her question. "Do your friends like painting?"

Cordie shakes her head at me. "No, I've never had a real friend … just Colton." She stops and smiles broadly at me. "Kassie is my first, and then there's you."

"What about the boys and girls in our class?" I ask as we move to the next sculpture.

Cordie seems to think for a bit. "They're okay," she shrugs her shoulders. "I never know what to say, and I …" she stops and doesn't say anymore and I know I need to push her.

"And you what?"

"I don't like getting dirty," she admits.

"You don't need to get dirty to play," I tell her.

Cordie again shrugs. "I like painting, it's fun."

"I agree it is," I tell her.

Cordie and I take our time walking around the gallery. We stop and get a small snack at the cafe inside the gallery, and then move on to the museum. After we leave the museum, we stop at a huge arts and crafts store. We go crazy shopping, and fill a cart with all kinds of art supplies and craft things she wants to try.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Cordie asks after stepping away from the checkout.

"No, this is perfect, and everything is fine," I tell her with a wink as we take the load to my car.

"I say we hit the library where we can check out some books about different crafts you want to try, and maybe find something else that you enjoy, too. What do you think?"

"I'm not a member of the library."

"You're not?"

"No. Daddy just buys me any book I ask for and bunches of others he finds."

"Oh, would you rather not go to the library? If you don't want to, we don't have to," I offer her, knowing that she is not great with crowds.

"No, I don't mind. I just don't have a card, and I know you have to have one to check out books."

"Well in that case, I have both my card and Kassie's with me, so we can use those."

Cordie nods at me, with a big smile. We get in and buckled up. The drive to the library is quiet. I park my car and we walk in, and as we do, Cordie gasps. "They have so many books," she says but frowns. "How did the Beast have this in his home?"

I chuckle shaking my head a little. "He lived in a castle – castles are very big."

Cordie just nods at me, still in awe.

"What should we look at first: the children's story books, crafting books, or drawing books?"

Cordie take her time thinking over her options, which is something Kassie never does. Kassie just says the first thing that seems to enter her head. "Story books, please."

I take her downstairs to the first floor. "Here we are," I say.

I watch as Cordie walks over to the books. She takes them down one at a time looking at each one, and then turns them around. I stand near her as she reads the back of the books, and help her with the longer words that she can't read yet.

"Would you like me to read this one to you in the library, or take it home?" I ask her.

"I can sit with you and we can read it together?" she asks.

"Sure we can," I say.

She nods at me and I show her to a comfy place off in a corner. I sit next to her. "Are you sitting comfortably?"

Cordie giggles as she nods.

"Then I will begin."

I read the story, happy that it is one that I know quite well. I enjoy reading stories to kids anyway, and I'm also able to do different voices.

"Are you having a good time?" I ask as we leave with two large bundles of books.

"Yes," she answers sounding happy.

I take a quick look at my watch seeing that it's half past one. "Let's head out and get something for lunch and then we can decide what to do next?"

Cordie nods at me. I take her to a little restaurant in the middle of downtown.

"What would you like?" I ask as she looks over her menu.

"Cheeseburger and fries," she says.

I order her meal along with a veggie burger and fries for myself.

"Can we go back to your house after this?" Cordie asks.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" I ask feeling worried that she's missing him, but she shakes her head.

"No. I would like to paint him a picture."

"That sounds like fun," I say, relieved she is not wanting to get away from me.

The waiter comes over and places our food down and we talk some more.

We arrive back at my house just after two in the afternoon. When we get there, Jake's outside carving wood.

"Hey, Little Wolf," Jake says to Cordie.

"Hi, Jake," Cordie says.

"What are you lovely ladies up to today?" he asks.

"Well, we went to the Gallery, Museum, Hobby Lobby, and the Library, and now we are going to do some art projects."

"I love making art. What are you planning to make?" Jake asks.

"Beeberry, and me, are going to paint my dad a picture, but would you show me how to do this first?" Cordie gushes.

"I would love to, Little Wolf," Jake says to her with a smile. "But first you should get changed into play clothes." Jake looks to me and smiles. "You know what – I have some overalls in my shed, and there should be some that would fit both of you. We can all wear them and protect our clothing," Jake offers.

I nod as he directs us to the shed. It takes us a few minutes to find the overalls, and once we have them, we head upstairs. I find Cordie one of Kassie's play outfits, and I change into my own play clothes. We both put our coveralls over our clothes and head back down to see Jake.

"Okay, Jakey, what do I do?" Cordie asks as she goes over to him.

"Well, Little Wolf, this wood," he says showing her a small block of wood, "you will be turning it into something."

"What?" Cordie asks.

"Whatever it tells you it wants to be," Jake answers.

Jake sits with Cordie and whispers to her as he helps her cut and shape the wood. I am in awe when I see that she's carved a heart. She looks up at me smiling happily.

"We will have to protect it with varnish," Jake tells her. "Coming?" he asks holding out his hand. She takes his hand, and skips next to him back to his shed. When we take her over to where the varnish is, something seems to catch her eye. She drops his hand and walks away from him.

"How did you do this?" she asks pointing to some very large paintings.

"Those are balloon paintings," Jake answers.

"Balloon paintings?" I ask.

"Yeah, you fill some balloons with paint and then throw them at the canvas," Jake says.

"Can we do that, Bella?" Cordie asks with large eyes.

"If you'd like. I'll see about getting us the supplies to do it." I smile back at her.

"You can create one with my supplies, but first you have to varnish your heart carving," Jake states.

He takes his time showing her how to do it correctly, and uses cocoa powder, organic ground coffee, and a black tea bag. After he dissolves the powders in hot liquid, he stirs them up until they start to cool. He gives her a paintbrush, and has her cover the heart completely.

"While this dries, we can go get the paint board set up for balloon painting," Jake says.

Jake helps me set up the large white sheet in the yard, and we stand several white poster boards up in a row.

We go back to the shed and fill small water balloons with different colors of paint. Using small funnels we fill one at a time, until we have a basket full of different colors.

"Now before we go out, we need to paint the heart once more with the homemade varnish," Jake says.

I watch as Cordie again paints the heart, and I can't help but smile as she does.

"It's so pretty," Cordie says.

"It is beautiful, Little Wolf, now when it is dry, we will buff it with a bit of warmed beeswax and coconut oil, and make it nice and shiny."

"Okay, so now we can balloon paint, right?" she asks.

"Yes, we can," Jake says and I help him carry the paint-filled balloons to where the sheet is set up.

"So what now?" Cordie asks.

"Throw the balloons at the paper," Jake tells her.

Cordie nods and seems to look at the different poster boards set up, after a few minutes have passed, I step forward only for Jake to pull me back.

"She's thinking about what she wants and how to go about it," he whispers to me.

I look at him, but a loud plop brings my head snapping back around to see that Cordie has thrown her first balloon.

I smile as she moves a little closer and then throws the next one, clearly doing what Jake told her to do.

"Bella, I need you to stand in front of this board, can you?"

I just look at her and she rolls her eyes. "I need you to block some of the paint," she huffs out. "And you said it's okay to get paint on you, and you have overalls on."

I move to the paper and stand in front of it where she wants me. Cordie gives a smirk, one that reminds me of Kassie. Before I am able to say anything, she throws the balloon and it hits me.

"You just wanted to throw paint at me, didn't you?" I question as she chuckles.

She throws a second one that hits me, and I look to her painting to see that only a little bit made it onto the board. "You know I am faster than you, I could just pick up one balloon and throw it at you?"

Cordie just looks at me, but then throws a third balloon at me. I give her a smirk leaping towards her. She dashes out of the way but I pick up one of the balloons and throw it at her. She turns looking at me, and then starts to laugh as she throws another one at me.

Cordie and I run around the yard throwing paint balloons at each and laughing.

"What in God's name is going on?"

Both Cordie and I stop and turn to see Edward looking at us with shock in his eyes.

"I'm making a paint balloon painting!" Cordie quickly answers.

"In the yard?" he asks looking around.

"Can I play?" Kassie asks as she picks up a balloon.

"You'll need to change your clothes," Cordie tells her, and she just shrugs.

"I don't care about getting paint on me. Think quickly, Mom!" With that said she throws the balloon at me, but I duck and it flies over my head, landing against Edward's chest.

I stand up and cover my mouth, as I look at a shocked Edward.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play?" he states. Edward moves to pick up one of the balloons only for Cordie to hit him with the one she had in her hand.

All four of us start throwing the paint balloons until we run out. I lay down on the grass laughing, as the girls lay next to me.

"You three get washed up, and I'll hose the yard down, before Jake revokes your lease," Edward says.

I nod at him and he holds out his hand, I take it and he pulls me up to stand in front of him. His other hand moves to my face and he smears paint all over my face.

"Thanks," I snarked sticking out my tongue.

Edward drops his head and moves his lips to my ear. "I wish it were chocolate then we could both use our tongues to lick it off each other."

"Too bad it's not; I think I would have enjoyed that," I respond, giving him a smile as I walk backwards. "Come on, girls, let's get cleaned up, and changed."

Cordie and I take off our overalls, and leave them for Edward to hose down. I take the girls upstairs and help them strip. Kassie has more paint on her than anyone else, so she jumps in the shower first after I cover her cast. Thankfully, it somehow missed most all of the paint fight. I wipe Cordie's face, and as soon as Kassie is done, Cordie jumps in and washes up quickly.

"I had a lot of fun, Beeberry," Cordie says as I brush out her hair.

"I did, too," I tell her. "You two watch some TV, while I shower. I won't be too long," I say leaving them in the living room.

I walk into the shower and start washing, and there is a soft knock on the door; I peek around the curtain. "Yeah?" I call.

"Can I come in?"

I swallow grabbing the shower curtain closer to me. "Sure," I say and Edward walks in. He looks me up and down and then gives me his lopsided grin that lets me know he's in a playful mood.

"Can I share the shower with you?"

"As much as I would love to say yes, I don't think I would be able to share nicely with you, and that would lead to us fighting and then of course the girls would come in."

"Ah, yes, and that's not something I would like to explain. It would be very _hard_ to explain why a grown woman can't share."

"That may not be the only hard thing," I banter back at him.

"That is also true. Do you mind if I wash my face and hands?" he asks pointing at the sink.

"Go ahead," I say and go back to showering myself.

"Do you need me to scrub the paint off your back?" he asks.

"Damn, you're too late," I say as I turn off the water. "Can you hand me my bathrobe?"

I shove my arm out and Edward puts the robe in my hand. I pull it back through the curtain and slip it on, before opening it.

"Shower is all yours," I tell him.

I walk to the door but Edward pulls me back to him. "She had fun … she acted like a kid. Thank you," I look over my shoulder at him.

"Yes, and from the sounds of it, Kassie had fun, too, so thank you."

Edward looks down at me before softly kissing my head.

"Go get dressed before I get you to scrub my back," he says.

I walk into my room, putting on some bed clothes. I pick up the pajamas that he left and take them to the bathroom for him.

"It's just me," I knock. "I am leaving you your pajamas on the counter. I think I'll order Chinese for dinner."

Edward pokes his head out and smiles at me. "Sound great."

I walk into the living room to see the girls seem happy.

"What do you think of Cordie's heart?" Kassie asks and moves it over for me to look at.

"This is amazing, I love it," I say.

I sit down on the other sofa and call in a large order of food to be delivered.

"What would you girls like to do this evening?"

"Can we watch movies in our room?" Cordie answers quickly.

"Don't you want to watch something out here with your dad and me?"

"No, we want to spend tonight together, because tomorrow, after Cordie and Teddy go home, we won't see each other until Monday," Kassie states.

"Okay," I answer almost feeling guilty that they feel as if they have to do that just to make up for lost time.

"How are my girls?" Edward asks.

"We're good, Daddy," Cordie says as she gets up and moves into his arms. I watch as he picks her up smiling, just as Kassie sits down next to me. I look at her as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I made this for you, Daddy. Jake and Bella helped me."

My eyes move back to Edward and see that he is looking at the heart with a little shock. "You made this, Princess?"

"Yeah," she says with a _duh_ tone.

He looks at her but smirks. "It's amazing and I love it, thank you," he says.

 **~PP~**

"We want to go and play," Kassie tells me.

"Put your dinner plates away first, girls," Edward says as I pick up ours.

Just as I start to run my dishwater, I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist. He uses his other hand to turn me to face him, and as I open my mouth to talk, his lips cover my own while his hands go into my hair. Desire creeps over my whole body, and I drop my scrubbing pad and push my hands into his hair as my body moves to seal us together. His kiss slows and becomes soft pecking. I look up into his eyes and they seem a little darker than normal.

"Thank you," he says with a heavy breath, and he's clearly as breathless as I am.

"What for?" I ask.

Edward places a chaste kiss on my lips, and clears his throat while moving slightly away from me.

"I enjoyed my day out with Kassie; you have raised an amazing, bright, and well behaved, girl."

I raise my brow and look at him as I start to clean the dishes again. "How much did she pay you to say that?"

Edward chuckles. "Nothing; she did, however, get rid of a woman that started hitting on me at the ballgame."

"You needed to be rescued again?"

"What can I say—all women love me?"

I snort loudly and look at him. "Not all women," I say as I roll my eyes. "Haven't you been told some women like other women?"

"All the rest love me," he states.

I chuckle shaking my head. "I can't see that, you really aren't all that. I mean, it's not like you are Johnny Depp, Robert Pattinson, or Brad Pitt; in fact, I don't think I have seen you on the sexiest man top ten lists, ever."

"If I were a movie star, I would be number one," he growls.

"Sure, you would," I deadpan.

Edward again wraps his arms around me. "You find me sexy; in fact I bet you dream about me."

"Yeah, I dream about all the ways I can beat you."

"Yeah, or dominate me. I bet you even had kinky dreams where you tied me up," he whispers against my skin.

I bite my lip as Edward pushes my hair out of the way. I feel his breath and nose as he trails his lips down the side of my face and back up to my ear. "Or, do you just dream about me taking you fast, hard, and making me beg for more of you?"

"If I were to fall, would you be strong enough to catch me?"

I feel Edward smile at my words. "Fall and you will see."

I turn and move my hands up his arms. "You should fall first; after all, it has been so much longer for you than me."

"It's been just as long for you," Edward says with a wiggle of his brow making it known he's talking about masturbating.

"How close do you feel?" I ask as I run my hand down his body and I move around him. His eyes follow me as I move. "How much more can you take?" I moan pressing my body close to his back as I keep moving slowly. "How much more of this game can you take before you snap?" I ask now that I am back to standing in front of him.

Edward moves so quickly that I'm momentarily in shock. He picks me up and sits me down on the table. He stands between my legs and hovers over me.

"Not much more, I will admit, but I know you're close, too." He again runs his nose over my skin making me let out a small gasp that seems to get a little louder as he touches my leg.

"I am going to go and check on the girls, and take some time out in your room," he says standing and walking out of the room without giving me a second glance.

"Damn it," I hiss knowing that my little stunt backfired, and I am now horny as hell, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I calm myself back down, and clean the rest of the kitchen. When I am done I pick up one of the books I got myself today at the library, and with my leg under me, I sit and read. A little later Edward joins me.

"Are the girls doing okay?" He nods and I give him a look to ask if he is okay. "I'm good, too," he tells me with a smirk. "Cordie has, however, called my sister for some reason," he says.

"Did you ask her why?" I ask.

Edward nods at me, and his hand starts to play with my hair. This is something he seems to do whenever he is sitting next to me. "Yes, she said something about helping us with Halloween costumes so we can go out as a family."

"Yeah, she said something like that to me, too, but I take it that you don't believe her either?"

Edward shakes his head a little. "She doesn't lie, but I get the feeling there is more to it." He lets out a sigh and shrugs. "No worries, Alice will tell me; she's never been good at keeping things to herself for more than two weeks."

"Therefore, you're saying it shouldn't be anything to worry about?" I ask.

Edward glances at me and then shakes his head. "Naw. So, pretty lady, what are we doing tonight?"

I smile shaking my head, but show him my book.

"Okay, you can read and I'll catch up on my TV shows."

The rest of the night passes with Edward watching programs and rubbing my feet while I read.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so what did you think of the girl swapping parents and having a day out? What do you think of the rapport building between Bella and Edward. How do you think things are going?**

 **Join us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. Our group is doing a special event for the holidays, to try and help a few needy families, check it if you are interested in helping or getting help.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting -** **Chapter 11**

 **Edward POV**

"Cordie, Kassie," I whisper as I shake the girls. They both slowly open their eyes and frown at me.

"Aren't you two coming to help me start Bella's special day with breakfast in bed?"

Kassie nods at me. "She'll be so surprised," she gushes out.

"I think Alice's idea of not telling her about today was a great idea," Cordie adds with a smile.

"Me, too, but shush, don't wake her. Come on and help me make her breakfast."

The week has gone by so fast, and Bella's actual birthday seemed to have gone well. I took all four of us out for a family dinner where she was given her gifts. I bought her a large bouquet of flowers, and a bracelet; the girls gave her the matching necklace which seemed to make Bella happy.

It was decided between the girls and my sister that the theater tickets, dress, shoes, and her day at the spa should be kept a secret until today. Whereas, I have a good feeling she will like the theater and dress—the day at the spa to be made to feel like a princess, I am not so sure about. I get the impression that Bella isn't the kind of woman who chooses to waste money on herself like that.

"I was thinking we should make scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast?"

The girls giggle as they nod at me. They giggle while mixing the eggs for the scrambled eggs while I mix the pancake batter.

"What shape would she like?" I ask the girls, knowing they both always want shaped pancakes.

"Hearts," both girls state together.

"Hearts it is," I say grabbing the metal heart shape form from the drawer.

Once the breakfast is finished and on the tray along with coffee, I hold it as the girls walk toward Bella's room. I wanted to share my bed with her again, just like we do when we stay at her home, but I couldn't find a reason to make it happen. I also had this planned and knew that it wouldn't be good to let the girls see Bella in my room, in my bed.

"Mommy!" Kassie yells at her and Cordie jumps on the bed making her spring awake.

"What– is there a fire?" Bella mumbles.

"No, Mommy, it's your special birthday day!"

"What, my birthday was days ago?"

"Yes, but today is a special day we planned for you. Today you get to be treated like a princess," Cordie says with a sigh and an almost dreamy smile.

"I'm a Princess today?" Bella turns looking at me, as her eyes move down stopping at the tray.

"The girls have a fun-filled day planned, starting with a good breakfast served in bed," I say placing the tray down over her lap.

She looks at me as if she's still unsure of what's going on. "Just eat up," I say to her. "Girls, go and eat your breakfast, so you can get dressed and go over to Rose's house."

The girls leave the room, and I turn looking at Bella. "Kassie asked me to arrange a day where you're treated like a princess—now just go with it." I lean over her and kiss her head. I smirk as I pull back. "I take it that I win at being the best at surprises?"

Before she can answer, I walk out the door. I only get to the end of the hallway when I hear her voice yelling.

"Hey! What? No!"

I join the girls and we eat our breakfast. I leave them to get dressed and check in on Bella. "More awake now?"

"What does this day entail, and why are they going to Rose's?" she asks and I smirk at her.

"The next gifts are coming, and all will be explained when you get them."

"Edward," Bella whines. "Tell me you didn't spend a load of money?"

"Hush, woman, and just enjoy what our girls wanted to do for you."

The door opens and the girls walk in. "This is your gift from Cordie and me," Kassie says holding out an envelope to Bella.

She takes it and looks shocked. "There are only two tickets," she says looking confused at the girls.

"Yes. Teddy's taking you," Kassie tells her.

"And we got you this to wear," Cordie carries on handing her the boxes with the dress and shoes in it.

Bella slowly opens it and looks stunned by the dress. "It's beautiful, girls," she finally says.

"Aunt Alice is ready to make you feel beautiful and relaxed," Cordie tells her.

"And Cordie and I are staying the night with Rose and Emmett, so you get the whole day to relax and be treated like a princess."

"Kassie, I could have spent the day with you," Bella tells her.

"We know, but this is your day," Kassie says.

"Come on, Daddy, it's time to get us to Rose's. I can't wait to play with E-man," Cordie chuckles, and grins at Bella.

"See you soon. I will be taking you to your appointment," I again kiss her head before walking out with the girls leaving a clearly stunned Bella behind.

By the time I have dropped the girls off, I am hit with a little guilt that I didn't ask Bella if this was okay with her.

I walk quickly to where I left her, seeing that she is now dressed and sitting on the bed, just looking at the tickets.

"I'm sorry," I say walking to her.

"What for?" Bella asks.

I pull at my hair. "It wasn't until after I dropped off the girls that I realized we dropped this on you and didn't make sure you were okay with it. This is your special day, but if you want to spend it with the girls then—"

Bella cuts me off by placing a soft kiss on my lips. Just like the last time I kissed her, this one, too, causes a strange feeling inside me, almost like my insides are dancing.

"Thank you. I know this is their plan and it would upset them if I didn't do it. However, I would like to see the girls before we go out tonight just so I can get my hugs and kisses. Especially since you all deprived me of them when you ran out of here earlier."

I nod at her and then return the kiss she gives me. I feel her smirk and pull back and just look at her. "You don't like me getting one over on you, do you?"

I shake my head at her. "Nope, I like things even, especially kisses." I hold out my hand and pull her to stand.

 **~PP~**

After I drop Bella off with Alice, I go home and do some grooming of my own. It's almost six hours later when Alice calls saying that I can come and get Bella. I pick her up, and she looks amazing. Well, I think she always looks great, but she looks stunning today. We head over to Rose and Emmett's and spent an hour with the girls before heading back to my house.

I put on my best tuxedo and stand at the bottom of my steps waiting for Bella.

As she walks slowly down the stairs to me, my eyes run over her a few times. The last time we went out she looked sexy as fuck, but tonight she is beautiful, with a hint of sexy. As I look her over, I feel myself get more excited about tonight and having her in my arms.

"You look amazing," I tell her hoarsely as I hold out my arm for her to take.

"You look rather suave yourself," she responds.

"I have been known to clean up well," I tell her.

I help Bella into my car and drive us to the restaurant. The valet parks the car, and I hold out my arm for her as we walk into the restaurant. I give the hostess my name, and she seats us in a nice quiet place in the corner as I requested.

"Did you enjoy your time with my sister today?" I ask.

Bella chuckles. "Yeah, but I'm a little concerned about your parents."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, Alice seems to be as horny as you are; I just worry that between the two of you, they either are bordering on deviant, or they only know how to raise deviants," she giggles.

I simply look at her and raise my brow.

"She spent most of the time talking about sex; nearly everything that came out her mouth was an innuendo or telling me things I wish I did not know about how well Jasper fulfills his duty as her husband."

I can't help but smirk. "Maybe she's innocent and you are the one who is horny as hell, and assumed it was all sexual?"

"Oh, I am, but she was clearly talking about sex – her sex life to be exact, and she even insisted that I get something that I have never even heard of done."

"And what would that be?" I ask now intrigued.

The interest I feel is ramped up tenfold when the faint blush appears on Bella's face. "Wouldn't you like to know," she says.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie, I don't just want to know, I want to see," I tell her.

"Maybe if you're a lucky boy and give me what I want, you will see," she says in a voice that drips pure sex.

I raise my brow and my eyes run along her body. I see her fidget a little, so I up the intensity of my stare. I can't help but think about removing her clothes slowly, and running my hands all over her sexy little body, kissing and tasting every inch as I go.

"Good evening, I am Harry, and I will be your server this evening." I slowly remove my eyes from Bella and look at Harry. I smirk when I hear Bella letting out a little faint sigh.

"Would you like some wine, Bella?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to be the only one drinking," she replies.

"Harry, is it still policy that a patron can leave their vehicle until the next day if they drink?"

"Yes, Sir, of course, and if you used the valet, your car is parked in a fully monitored garage."

"Thank you," I tell him and turn back to Bella. "I can join you, if you wish. I will order a car for the show and afterward. I brought you here because I know the perfect entree for you, and if you don't mind and trust me, I would like to order for you as well?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me," Bella states, and I nod at her.

I look at Harry and order a bottle of Dominus—it is a Cabernet Sauvignon and pairs well with red meat and hearty entrees. I know she will not eat beef, but I brought her here, because they have a wonderful portabella mushroom steak meal. I order her entree and prime rib for myself.

 **~PP~**

Bella and I chat and laugh as we eat our meal. I am happy that she loves every part of it so far, and I can't help but smile. I watch her look out to the dance floor. Placing my fork down, I stand and move to her with my hand out. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?"

She nods taking my hand as I lead her to the dance floor. I pull her close placing my hand on her bare back. We start to waltz around the dance floor, and I can't seem to remove my eyes from hers.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I whisper against her ear.

"You did earlier," Bella says and I can hear the smile that she's clearly wearing. "Not sure if it's a good thing or not; the last time we went out you said 'amazing and sexy.'"

I kiss her neck softly. "Oh, you look sexy, just a more stunning sexy, not to mention beautiful and gorgeous. The kind of looks that knocks a man's breath from his body when you smile at him. The kind that has a man wanting to see what's underneath those clothes. The kind of allure that scares a man shitless because they know it can't and won't be an easy task to handle what you can give them. Not to mention they would fear ever losing you once they had you."

Bella and I dance around the room, both keeping our eyes on the other. Three dances later, I take her back to our table knowing we need to finish our meal, so we can get to the theater on time.

 **~PP~**

Bella and I walk into the theatre taking our seats in one of the boxes. During the play, I can't help but watch her. She is so captivated by it, and her expressions are so clear to read. Each one making her more beautiful than the one before.

When the play is over, I stand clapping along with Bella.

"That was more amazing than I remember," she says.

"Who did you go with to see it before?" I ask as we start to make our way out.

"My parents," she answers sadly.

Moving her closer to me, I kiss her head softly. As we near the front door, I can feel the chill in the air. I shrug out of my tuxedo jacket and wrap it around Bella.

"Won't you be cold?" she asks.

"Nope," I say with a wink. "I'll just snuggle closer to you."

Bella chuckles, but thankfully keeps my jacket on. It takes almost five minutes before our cab pulls up.

I help Bella into the cab and slide in close to her. Bella moves her leg that is near to me over her other knee, and my eyes go to her legs. I can see the exposed skin from the split along her thigh.

"You have long legs for someone so short," I murmur.

Bella barks out a laugh and I shuffle a little closer to her.

"If you like my legs, you'd love my hips—" Bella stops and gives me her sexy smile. "My hips are made for thrusting."

I swallow as there seems to be something in the air between us. Whatever it is, it's almost making my body tingle. It is like the feeling you get when you are tingling in a good way. The lust and attraction I am feeling makes my mouth water.

"I think I would need to see and check their durability to prove they're able to take a good thrashing?"

"It's been so long I think they're almost begging to be tested," she retorts, giving me a sexy smile.

My eyes flash to the cab driver who shows no sign of hearing us. I move a little closer so that I can talk into her ear.

"I have some skills in thrusting, if you think you're up for it, we could see who is the best," I growl with my lips close to her ear.

Having my nose so close to her neck, being able to smell the sweet smell she gives off when she's turned on, makes me start to kiss along her neck. My hand starts to stroke her leg making her hum in response.

"I swear, Bella, I can make you feel things you've never felt before." I stop kissing and look her in the eye. "I have the feeling you'll be making me feel something, too," I say. Leaning back toward her neck, my tongue comes out and licks a small area before I suck on her skin lightly.

Bella's hand covers my own that is on her leg. I feel a pressure on my hand, from hers, it's almost as if she's debating whether to pull my hand up her leg or keep it where it's at.

"We're home," Bella says making me stop everything.

I quickly pay the man and walk Bella into my house, the entire time keeping my hand on her back.

"I think I'll get changed out of this," Bella says.

"I'll help you out of the dress if you'd like," I offer.

"Only if I can help you out of your pants?" she counters.

"Agreed," I say as I pull her to me kissing her lips.

Her hands go straight to my hair as she pulls herself closer to me. I take hold of one of her hands and stop the kiss and quickly walk to my room. I shed my tie and jacket as we go. As soon as we're in the room, she moves back to kissing me and I fling my clothes across the room.

My hands go to the zipper of her dress as Bella starts to undo my belt. Her dress and my pants fall at the same time.

"You went commando?" Bella mutters into my mouth as she unbuttons my shirt.

Looking down, I see her standing in front of me in only a sexy garter belt and stockings.

"So did you," I mutter.

Kicking off my shoes, I unhook her garter belt. "As sexy as this is," I say dropping to my knees, "these stockings have to go. While we're testing our thrusting, I don't want either of us getting chafed by the lace." I take my time rolling each stocking down her legs. Standing up, I walk her to my bed, and help her onto it. Taking a few minutes to look over her body, I can't help but stroke my cock. I am sure there will be small flaws like one breast is larger than the other, but right now, I can't help but think I've never seen a more perfect body. When my eyes reach hers I see that she's looking at my cock.

"Don't worry," I smirk, "wait … change that—you should worry. He's large, and loves to delve deep into things," I say crawling up to lean over her body.

Bella giggles, but wraps her legs around me pulling me down to her.

"Well … I am going to have to have some proof, you both could be all talk," she purrs.

I lean over and grab a condom from the bedside table. Placing it between her breasts, I raise my brow at her. When she nods, I stroke my fingers through her warm and glistening pussy. Seeing how ready she is for me, I grab the condom and pinch the end, rolling it down my shaft.

With my cock covered, I rub it across her sensitive nub. I want to taste her, but I need to be inside her more. She moans loudly, and I move to her entrance and thrust inside her in one smooth movement. She is so incredibly tight. I stay still waiting for her to fully adjust, and try to hold myself from busting a nut immediately. When she moves her feet up to the middle of my back and hugs me closer, I know it's time to test out her thrust worthy hips.

I pull almost all the way out before surging back in causing my skin to smack against hers.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," she moans loudly, and I can't help but lean close and nip at her pebbled nipples.

When she moans again, I start to piston my hips hard and fast. She is moaning, and her hands are in my hair, scratching down my back, and grabbing at my ass. The way she is pulling at me, and moaning, has me climbing to the edge of my impending climax. When her hips start moving with mine to meet my thrusts, I can tell she is pushing for me to come. She's very good, and so wet yet tight. Before I know it, I can't hold back. Plunging deep inside her, my orgasm crests and I fall into blissful ecstasy.

I get up and rid myself of the condom. I walk back to the bed stroking my cock as it starts to harden again. I may be older, but I've never had stamina issues.

"Fuck," I hear Bella mutter out, and I chuckle.

"Are you just realizing you fucked yourself out of the first of many orgasms, or are you throwing in the towel?" I ask as I move to the foot of the bed.

She looks up and me and shrugs. "I still—"

I cut her off by pulling her legs so that she is at the edge of the bed. "I'm not done," I hiss to her as I drop to my knees and pull her a little more so her pussy is right in my face. I tilt my head and smile. _This is the best pussy I've ever had, and now I'm going to taste it_ , I mutter in my mind.

"Oh, fuck," Bella hisses and I feel her body tense as I lick her.

Yet again, she seems to be trying hard to stop herself from falling over the edge. My hand comes down, and I thrust three fingers deep inside her, and bite down on her clit. Continuing to lick, suck and nip at her clit, I find that spongy place inside and tap at it. Soon she is thrashing about. I hold her to my face with my left arm as my right fingers continue to pleasure her. When her vaginal walls start to tremble, I pinch her clit between my lips and flick it with my tongue. She roars as her orgasm takes over and her body shakes as she pants and moans.

I get up on the bed and move her up to the pillows. I grin looking at her as she slowly comes down from her high. I can't hold back my smirk, knowing I just made her orgasm so hard she's still stunned. I lightly stroke my fingers over her still hypersensitive skin until she stops panting and trembling.

"So, what did you think about that?" I ask in a cocky tone.

"My turn," she says with an arched brow.

I just look at her as she moves to her knees and pushes me down on the bed. Her eyes go to my cock which is fully hard after tasting her. I think it's harder after licking her than I've ever been before. She gives me a smile and then leans down wrapping her lips around it.

"Fuck, Baby," I hum as my hand goes to her head. "Oh, yeah, just like that," I moan as she takes me deep down her throat. To say that I am shocked that she doesn't choke is unneeded, and I can't help but tell her how amazing she is. I try to hold out, but she does this little trick with her tongue, while rubbing circles on the area under my nuts. When she takes me in again and swallows around the head of my dick, I shoot my load down her throat.

Bella sits back up on her knees and gives me a look that shows me she's clearly pleased with herself.

"Oh, baby, this is not over," I tell her pulling her back to me.

It takes a whole twenty minutes of kissing every part of her to have me hard and ready to go again.

"You up for one more round?" I ask hoping she'll not hear the begging tone of my voice.

"Please, yes, please," she responds sounding the same as I just did.

I take my time with her this time, keeping her worked up. I have my hands everywhere while making sure I am hitting all the right spots. I send her over the edge into blissfulness, and after she comes down, I roll us so she's on top. As she rides my cock, I pinch and pull at her nipples, before pressing hard on her clit sending her over again.

I move us so that her back is to my front and we are lying on our sides. I set forth hard thrusts and continue pinching and teasing both her nipples and clit. This time as she spirals into a climax, she takes me with her.

I wake with a very naked Bella still wrapped in my arms. I remove my hand off her ass and push her hair out of her face as I study her. I'm not sure why but she keeps getting more and more beautiful as each day passes. When we met last month, I knew I was unsure of what to do and only spent time with her because of Cordie. Back then it was all for Cordie and Kassie, but now, I am not so sure anymore.

I know I want to spend time with her, and by fuck do I love her competitive side. Strangely, I don't really mind losing to her, more so when she's all cute about winning. There is something that sets me off when she tries to compete with me that make me horny as hell.

My eyes close as my lips close over hers. I hear a small hum and then her reaction of lips moving against mine.

"Morning," she says as my lips move to her neck.

"Morning," I reply with a smile, still kissing her skin.

"Someone is very happy this morning," she giggles.

"Well, I did give you four orgasms last night, which is your own personal best," I smirk.

Bella just looks at me and narrows her eyes. "That was a simple task, because I've been on the verge of an orgasm for almost two weeks. Also, let's not forget who gave who their orgasm first," she smirks with an arched brow.

"I was in the same boat as you, and I only got three orgasms total," I stop and grin at her. "Oh, hey, doesn't that mean I win?"

Bella shakes her head and rolls on top of me, making me chuckle. I quickly roll us so that she is flat on the bed, and I'm hovering over her.

"Sadly as much as I am clearly ready to take this a bit further," I say grinding into her. "We have to get up, shower and go pick up our girls."

Bella pouts at me and I quickly kiss her. "Not fair," she states. "But I understand; I know you men can only come once and then you need a break."

"I must have broken the mold in that case," I smile.

Bella just hums and I get out of bed, heading into my bathroom.

I use the bathroom and walk back in to find her lying in bed watching me. "What?" I ask.

"You're comfortable walking around naked in front of me?" she asks.

"Bella, we had sex most of last night. You pretty much kissed every part of me, even my ass," I tell her.

"I didn't kiss your ass, you ass," Bella says as she throws a pillow my way.

"Okay, you bit my ass," I clarify.

Bella just shakes her head at me, with a smile on her face.

"So, after everything last night, why would I cover up? Now you must get up and get dressed; I'll even turn away so you can. Though, I'm still unsure why you're suddenly so shy about showing me your sexy, hard, body."

 **Bella POV**

I smile wrapping the sheet around me as I get out of bed.

"Why are you hiding what I have already seen, Bella?"

"You saw me up close, but not from afar," I respond.

Edward snorts making me frown a little.

"Beebee, Honey," he says as he moves to me. "A man has a good memory when they want to have one, especially when it comes to sex, or the body of a woman who's recently been in his bed. I can close my eyes and picture every part of you. I can zoom in on places around your body, and recall to you things I'm sure you doubt I know or remember. Like this adorable little birthmark you have right here," he says as touches my ass cheek. "You know the one that looks like a cock and balls."

I slap his arm. "It does not," I state, which only makes him laugh.

"Oh it does, and I think it's cute," he says.

"You think a cock and balls are cute; are you sure you're batting for the right team?"

Edward pulls me closer to him and I feel his cock tapping at my leg as if he is begging to come inside again.

"I think you're cute, so therefore, it's cute," Edward clarifies.

"Have I been degraded again?" I gasp faking being a little upset. "I'm now cute. I bet tomorrow I'll just be okay."

Edward's hand slides down my leg and I can't help but part my legs. "You will always be fucking beautiful, no matter what words I use." He touches my core, making me want more.

Suddenly he stops and moves away from me. "You were going to the bathroom," he says smugly.

"This is not over," I hiss hating he has gotten one over on me again.

I turn on the shower and step inside when the water is warm enough. I hear the door open and look around the curtain to see Edward. "Coming in to join me?" I ask looking coyly at him.

He chuckles but steps inside, pulling me to him. Right away his lips are on my neck as his hands roam my body.

"There is a part of me yelling we shouldn't do this, in case it affects the girls. But the louder side just wants to keep going and continue to win."

I feel my heart drop a little when he reminds me of the girls. "Don't worry. If you want it to stop after this shower, I will. We'll be fine I swear," he says.

"You don't sound as if you want it to stop," I say.

"I don't, but I don't want the girls or you to be hurt," he tells me and I can hear his honesty.

I turn to face him. "Swear that this," I wave my hand between us, "will not come between us?"

Edward just looks in my eyes and nods.

"I'm not saying let's date, or this is just sex. How about we merely take things as they come and see where we end?" I ask.

"Agreed," he answers.

I nod just a little, but there is a part of me that is worried that one of us will fall in love and the other will fall in love with someone else.

I swallow and look back in his eyes. There seems to be fear there also, and I think it matches my own.

"This is just us, no one else; we don't date or look for someone else. If we want to stop, we tell the other right away, agreed?" he asks.

"Agreed," I say. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Edward kisses me.

I feel him smile just before he pulls back. "Come on, let's get washed up."

 **~PP~**

Edward and I arrive at Rose and Emmett's place, and as we get out of the car, the girls run to us.

"We missed you," they both yell together. Edward and I catch them in our arms. After hugs and kisses, we let them go and walk into Emmett and Rose's home.

"Did you have a good time?" Kassie asks excitedly.

Before I can answer, Cordie is asking a question of her own.

"Did my Dad show you a good time?"

"Yes, I had a great time, and yes, your Dad took very good care of me." My eyes flicker to Edward who's just grinning at me.

"Did he now?" Emmett says and I know by his voice he has picked up on my innuendo.

"Why are you so surprised?" Edward asks cockily.

"Oh, I am not, just …" Emmett stops and looks at the girls. "A word, Edward." He simply looks at Emmett and then sighs.

"I'll be back; tell the girls about our night," Edward says.

I watch them go and swallow before placing a smile on my face, and tell the girls about our night.

Edward and Emmett join us an hour later, and just as he sits down, Rose pulls me up by my arm.

"Come and help me make dinner."

"Rose?" I ask as we enter the kitchen.

"Are you riding the bologna pony?" she says in a questioning manner.

"What?" I ask, wondering where she got that term from.

"Are you and Edward boinking?"

"No," I answer, but Rose just raises her brow at me.

"If you tell me that you are making love and are in love, I will bitch slap you, just FYI," she states.

I chuckle. "No need, and _no_ , to making love, and _no_ to being in love."

"Thank, God! I hate when people claim to be in love after two days," she mutters as she makes a start on dinner.

"That's because you're not a believer," I tease her.

Rose just rolls her eyes. "You're not derailing me; I know you and Edward had … sex," she whispers after looking around.

"What if we did?" I answer.

"Nothing, I guess, and I am not coming down on you, Bella, but I hope you both remember that there are two little girls who will be hurt if things go south. You two have to get along and stay on the same page. Whatever you two do, you need to make sure they are first and foremost in every choice you guys make going forward. You and he being friends, and being there for the girls are very important for them, and also for both of your own mindsets."

"We will, and we talked about it, Rose."

Rose sighs and moves to me. "Bells, I don't want to see you get hurt, and you're not the kind of person who can spare your feelings from someone who you're with sexually."

"We agreed this is something we are exploring, Rose. As for the girls, if I were to develop any ill feelings for Edward, I will not let them get in the way of what the girls' need from me, or us."

Rose stops what she's doing and looks at me. "You know there are other feelings that can get in the way, right?"

I drop my head as I feel her move next to me.

"It has been a long time since you felt love from someone that you were attracted to, so please just be careful," she says and hugs me.

"I will," I tell her hugging her back.

Rose kisses my head and goes back to making dinner.

"Alice talked to me about the party she's having next weekend. Did she say anything to you?" Rose asks.

I roll my eyes a little. "You mean the ladies only party at her shop?" I ask.

Rose chuckles but nods.

"Yes, I know about it. After she talked about it for about twenty minutes, she then spent the best part of the next six hours—as she held me hostage at her shop—talking about sex."

Rose barks out a laugh. "Are you going to the party?" she asks once her laughing has subsided.

"Not sure, I mean what do I say, 'Hey, Edward, can you watch Kassie so that I can go to you sister's shop and join in on a sex party, and treat myself to some new toys?' I mean, really?"

My mind moves on to new toys wondering if anything can be better than the sex we had last night. A part of me wonders if I can ever go back to feeling satisfied from masturbating. I shake my head and look at Rose. "I mean, really, Rose, I can't ask him that."

"But you can let him stick his _toy_ in you?"

"Rose," I hiss. "That's different!"

"Is it?" she asks.

"Yes," I scoff.

"How so?" she asks.

I sigh and stomp my foot. "It's not okay, and fine I'll ask, but I am not telling him it's a sex toy party."

Rose just shrugs. "You don't need to; I am sure Jasper knows, and Emmett knows, too."

I groan which only serves to make Rose cackle again.

Dinner goes well with Edward agreeing to watch Kassie on the Saturday night, if I watch Cordie on Friday so he can go out with the boys.

 **~PP~**

Edward and Cordie walk Kassie and me to my front door. I open it and Cordie and Kassie head to Kassie's bedroom.

As I start to enter, Edward pulls me out of my apartment and pushes me against the wall. He immediately starts to kiss my neck. "I have wanted to kiss you all night," Edward hums making me pull him closer to me.

Edward slows his kissing and peeks inside my apartment. "I need to work a little late tomorrow; can you take Cordie home for me?"

"I can, and I'll even make dinner," I say.

Edward smiles before kissing my lips again quickly and then steps back grinning happily.

We step inside as the girls are coming out of Kassie's room.

"Kassie, baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he hugs her.

I pick up Cordie hugging her close. "I'll see you tomorrow, Deedee."

I hold Kassie's hand as we watch Edward and Cordie leave.

"Can't we move in with them?" Kassie asks.

I look down at Kassie feeling a little sad. "We have a lease here, Honey, and we need to see it through."

"After that can we move in with them? It's all I want for Christmas," she says.

I chuckle as I pick her up and carry her inside our apartment. "Our lease doesn't run out until the end of February."

Kassie looks at me sadly. "I really want to live with Cordie, and Teddy, too. He's really nice, and I like him."

"I like him, too, and Cordie is great, I would live with her in a heartbeat," I tell Kassie, hoping she knows that her wants are important to me, too.

"Did you really have a good time last night?" she asks with a tilt to her head.

"I did, thank you, it was a great gift," I tell her with a big smile.

Kassie smiles and hugs me close to her. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

I kiss the top of her head as I smile. "You sure can. I have missed our sleepovers," I tell her.

Kassie smiles and then jumps off my knee. "Are you coming, Mom?"

I shake my head as I chuckle. "Yes, my sweet girl."

 **~PP~**

There is a banging sound, and then my car makes a clunk-clunk noise as I feel a pull on the wheel. I have to fight it because the pull is heading into traffic not away from it. I press on my brakes and pull a little harder to the right on my wheel so that I pull onto the shoulder of the road.

"What was that?" both of the girls ask at the same time.

"I think I may have blown a tire," I tell them as I turn my head around to make sure they are both okay. "Stay right where you are, I'm going to get out and take a look," I say as I put on my hazard lights and turn off the ignition.

I walk around the car seeing that I indeed have a flat tire. I sigh and make my way to the trunk of the car. I open it and look for my tire only to discover the spare is one of those which is bolted to the underside of the car.

"Shit, I forgot that's where the spare is," I hiss moving back toward my door. I sit down in my seat and close the door. "We have a flat tire, and I need to call Rose to come and help me," I tell the girls.

"Will we be safe in here?" Cordie asks looking worried.

I look around seeing that there is a nearby cafe that might be safer for us to sit in until Rose gets here.

"Get your things and we'll go over there," I say pointing.

"Bella?" Rose asks, having picked up when I was talking to the girls.

I quickly explain what happened and where I am. I hang up and take hold of the girls' hands as we cross the busy street to the cafe.

"Okay, girls, pick out a quick snack. Rose should be here in about ten minutes," I tell them.

Both girls ask for a shake and a muffin. I am even more pleased when the drinks are delivered in a 'to go' cup. The girls start their homework and are making good progress when I see the tow truck from Rose's shop pull up to my car. I quickly pay the bill and look over to the car.

"Oh, my, God, Rose," I hiss seeing Mike getting out of the tow truck.

"What's wrong?" Cordie asks as she looks over to my car.

"She sent slimy Mike," Kassie mutters. "Can't we pretend we have left?" she begs me.

I shake my head and help them clear up and then head back to my car.

"There you are, Bella, I was worried," Mike gushes as he moves to hug me. I quickly turn my head so that his kiss that was intended for my lips lands on my cheek.

"We were just over there where we were safe," I smile trying not to show that I find him very annoying.

"There's my girl," Mike boasts. "Kassie come over here and give Mikey a hug," Mike says but like normal, he doesn't wait and just pulls Kassie to him. "You're looking so tall and grown up …" he says finally letting her out of his arms. "Oh, what's this?" he carries on in an animated voice, "Wow, I think it is a coin, how did it get in your ear?"

"It was in your hand," Kassie snaps at him as she wipes her face clean of the oil he has just rubbed on her face.

Mike just chuckles and turns to look at Cordie. "Oh, wow, you do look a lot like my Kassie. I am Mikey. I bet she and Bella have told you all about me."

Cordie doesn't answer him and he moves his hand to her ear clearly to pull the coin trick on her. As he's not paying attention to her, he doesn't see the clear look of horror on her face as she looks at his oil- and dirt-covered hand.

"Mike!" I yell as Kassie slaps his hand and stands in front of Cordie.

"She doesn't like dirt!" Kassie tells him harshly.

"What? What kid doesn't like dirt?" Mike chuckles and again moves his hand toward Cordie.

"Mike, she doesn't know you," I hiss at him, "And can you fix my tire so I can get home?"

Mike just stands there looking at me. "Of course, Babe, I'll be your knight in shining armor."

I groan as I roll my eyes. "I am going to kill Rose slowly for sending him," I mutter to the girls as Mike gets busy dealing with my spare tire.

"You ladies can sit in the car, I can handle this," Mike says as he shows off his muscles.

"No, I don't like people sitting in cars when the tires are being changed," I say.

"How's the teaching going?" Mike asks as he unbolts my flat tire.

"Good, I love it," I answer.

Mike looks at me grinning widely as Kassie mutters, I tap my arm giving her a look that says behave.

"Your tire's all fixed," Mike says happily.

"Girls, get back in the car," I say.

I watch them get in and pull out my wallet to pay Mike.

"How much?" I ask unsure of the cost.

"A date," Mike tells me.

I frown, and just look at Mike as he steps toward me, and I raise my hand.

"Look Mike—"

Mike cuts me off by pushing my hair behind my shoulder. "Come on, one date, Bella, we could really help each other out," he says with a wink. "I think I could help you … relax."

"I'm not entirely sure she needs your help with that!"

I jump and spin around to see Edward looking at Mike as if he's mentally going through the many ways he wants to kill him.

"Edward," I say feeling shocked that he is here.

"You must be Cordie's dad," Mike chuckles as he places his hand on my back and offers Edward his other hand. Edward's eyes move to Mike's hand as he takes his offer of a handshake. I step away from Mike and turn to face him.

"Mike," I say but he doesn't look at me, and just seems to keep shaking Edward's hand.

"Mike, Edward, stop it!" I hiss pushing their hands away from each other. "Mike, I am sorry, I've got a lot going on at the moment; too much to consider dating."

Mike's eyes move to me and he smiles at me. "Bells, I like you, and your kid. I can take both of you out, just give me a chance. I am sure you wouldn't regret it."

Before I can again turn him down, he walks away.

I sigh and look at Edward who looks upset, but now it's directed at me.

"I'll follow you to my house," he says and walks over to my car. I stand there watching him kiss the girls before walking back to his car.

"Bella, it's getting late," he says bringing me out of my stunned stance.

I get in the car and look at the girls who both look worried.

"Are you two okay?"

They just nod their heads but don't look happy. I start my car and look at the girls in my rearview mirror. "Sorry about Mike, he can be a little …" I stop as I try to think of a polite word.

"Slimy," Kassie says with a roll of her eyes. "I don't get why you just don't tell him a big 'hell no' just like E-man said to say," Kassie says.

I tilt my head at Kassie. "I think you may be listening to Emmett a little too much."

I pull up at Edward's who still seems to be acting a little odd. As the girls run to their room, Edward only looks at me.

"I am going to get changed," he says.

I frown again clearly hearing something in his voice. I follow him and get to his room just after he walks through it.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" he replies looking at me. "Are you staying for the show?" he snaps at me as his hand goes to his pants and he starts to undo them.

"We agreed not to keep things bottled up, and to talk," I remind him.

"Yeah, and I remember we agreed not to let our girls meet anyone we're interested in unless the other meets them first, and I don't remember meeting Mike."

"What, my car blew a tire, and he was changing it," I state.

Edward seems to snort loudly and I just look at him. "You tell me that your father was a cop, and he didn't teach you how to change a tire?"

"He did, but my spare was located under the car, and I …" I stop closing my eyes trying hard to calm myself so I don't start to yell at him.

"So, when were you going to tell me you had a flat tire? I mean, you didn't call me!" he states clearly mad.

"Why would I—"

"You had my daughter in your car," Edward interrupts and hisses as he steps closer putting his face close to mine, but now it's not showing anger just upset.

I swallow as I am hit with guilt. "Okay, you're right. I should've called you. I didn't think, and I thought I would be home before you. It was just a flat tire. I called Rose to come with the tools to help me."

"And she sent Mike?" he asks.

"Clearly she did," I say.

"Why were you chatting him up?" he asks.

"I wasn't," I hiss back at him.

"He asked you out," he retorts.

"I turned him down," I respond.

"He was hitting on you," he says.

"I can't stop that, just like you can't seem to make Maggie stop hitting on you," I state.

"I don't encourage her," he tells me.

"I didn't encourage him," I make clear.

"I don't have sex with girls who are getting it from other men or women for that matter. I don't want to be the in-between guy, or the guy who will do for now."

I close my eyes knowing I am not getting anywhere and he's now using cheap shots.

"Before we had sex, I hadn't had sex for four years, Edward. Four! And I don't sleep around, and don't worry; we won't be doing that again, because I don't sleep with guys who think that low of me." I walk away from him and close his door behind me as I do.

Feeling way too upset, I head to the kitchen hoping that by making dinner it will stop me from crying.

It takes me almost an hour to make dinner and Edward stays away from me.

I walk up to the girls' playroom seeing Edward is playing with them.

"Get washed up, dinner is ready," I say with a smile hoping that Kassie can't see that I am upset. It has been a long time since I've had to hide those feelings from her, and I feel a little out of practice.

I walk back to the kitchen and Edward sits down at the table.

"How was work?" I ask and he simply looks at me.

"Fine," he says with a smile, but his eyes are off me right away.

Dinner goes by as the girls talk, but it feels so frosted, just like it was when we first met.

"Mom?" I look at Kassie who's looking at me sadly. "Are you okay, you're not eating?"

I look down at my dinner which is mostly uneaten.

"Yes, I am fine. I just have a bad headache," I lie smoothly to her.

Kassie's eyes move to Cordie and I follow. I can see that despite the fact that Edward and I kept our voices low they know something is wrong.

"I'm fine, we're fine," I say placing my hand over both of theirs.

I get up and start to clean up the kitchen.

"Girls, why don't you go play, and I'll help Bella clean up?" Edward asks.

Edward moves beside me and I take the plates from him, he sighs when I don't look at him. "I'm sorry," he says.

I turn and look at him, and give him a smile "Me, too," I quickly say and go back to washing the dishes.

Edward's hand goes to my face, and he turns my face back to him.

"I am sorry," he repeats.

I place my hand over his and take it off my face. "I heard you the first time."

"Beebee," he whispers and moves his lips to mine.

I turn my head from him. "I don't think our game is a good idea anymore." I feel my heart sink as I say the words, but we can't play that game if he thinks that lowly of me. "You win," I say and move away from him to let him finish washing the dishes.

Before I get out the door, Edward has me spun around and pressed against the door.

"Bella, I am sorry, I get … got …" He stops talking and presses his forehead to mine. "Jealous. He was clearly into you, and I just …"

My eyes move to his to see he looks upset.

"Beebee … I saw you and was worried something happened. I was then pissed that he was hitting on you, and that you didn't call me. I should be the one you call to change your tire. I am sorry about what I said. I just … I like you a lot. I've had the best sex of my life with you. I would like to keep doing it with you. When you introduced us, I wanted you to say we were dating, that we were lovers, something that would tell him he couldn't have you …" Edward stops and kisses the side on my face. "I am sorry I fucked up. Can we please go back to being friends? I can't take the coldness of dinner, or the heartbreaking look on your face. It kills me, especially knowing it's the things that I've done and said that put it there. It's killing me, Beebee."

I look at him, having no idea that I was cold at dinner. I look away from him. "I don't fuck around; I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that, I am not sure why I even said that," he responds.

I give him a nod and rub my head. "I should get home," I say and move only to have Edward pull me back.

"Stay," he says.

I just look at him.

"Please stay, let me make it up to you the right way?" he begs.

When I don't say anything he talks again. "Please, Baby, don't walk away from me angry. I know this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have been so jealous, but at least give me the chance to make things right?" he begs again.

I think over what he is saying, and I know a part of his being upset is the fact that I didn't call him. He's right on that part, I should have called. I had his daughter, after all. I know if his car broke down when he had Kassie, I would be upset if he hadn't called me.

"Fine, but only because my head is sore," I say.

"Go take a shower. I'll clean up in here and let the girls know. I'm so sorry," he says again.

I just look at him, he still sounds upset. "Just go, Beebee," he again kisses my head but his lips linger there.

I lay in the bath for over half an hour. A part of me expects Edward to come in and ask to wash my back, and when he doesn't, I feel disappointed.

I get out heading to my room, seeing that he has left me some pajamas, Tylenol, and a bottle of water.

I take them and get dressed before going to look for Edward, who is reading the girls a story.

"Night," I say to the girls when he is done.

"Night," they smile back at me and I give them kisses.

"Do you want to watch some TV with me?" he asks.

I shake my head at him, but he looks upset with my answer.

"Can we talk in my room?" I ask.

Edward nods at me, and we walk to the room I sleep in. He walks in first and I follow. Edward pulls me to him. He walks back pressing my back against the door, before I can talk, his lips are on mine. Both my hands and legs seem to have a mind of their own as they both wrap around him.

"I'm so very sorry," he mutters again. "I shouldn't have said what I did," he carries on sounding out of breath as he kisses me. "I need you. I need this," he states.

"New rule, we're not allowed to flirt with anyone of the opposite sex, and when someone flirts with us we just tell them we're taken," I suggest.

"Fuck, I agree. Hell, I'll get us rings, then we just need to show them our hands," he says as his lips trail across the skin of my neck.

I chuckle as Edward carries me to the bed. He lies me down and joins me. The rest of the night is spent between us talking and kissing. I feel like we are almost back to where we were before our fight, in fact, I would say we're a little closer. When I start to fall asleep, he holds me close to him. Just as I drift into a deep sleep, I know this is the place I want to be. With that thought I know I am in way deeper than I thought I was.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... that just happened. What did you think of Rose, and her knowing? Do you think Rose sent Mike on purpose, or was her already out and about? Edward didn't handle that as well as he should have. What do you think will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do. All mistakes are ours.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Edward POV**

I wake up and again seem to just look at Bella. My hand moves to her face. I push back her hair and then stroke her cheek with my finger.

She looks more relaxed and happy than she did last night. There's a large part of me still angry at myself about how I handled the whole situation with her flat tire, and Mike fixing it.

I was driving home and saw Bella's car pulled over on the side of the road, and right away I was deeply worried about her, and the girls. When I saw her standing there, I still felt apprehensive about what happened but also upset that she hadn't called me. When I approached she never turned my way, and the repair guy had her attention. I was disturbed when the guy pushed her hair out of the way and looked at her as if he was in love with her. I waited expecting her to tell him to get lost, but she didn't, and he upped his game by telling her he could help her relax. She again didn't tell the fucker to beat it, so I made my presence known. Bella just looked at me. When she told Mike who I was, she introduced me simply as Cordie's father. This increased my anger over the fact I wanted to claim her as mine. I know I had no right. What we have between us doesn't give me the right to place a claim on her, but I want to, not only to claim her, but to also have her claim me as hers.

The drive home was filled with me muttering to myself going through the many things I wanted to say and do to that Mike guy. By the time I arrived home I was even angrier and headed straight to my room to get changed. Bella followed me and we hashed it out. Not wanting to fight with her anymore, I stayed upstairs with the girls while she was downstairs cooking dinner. It wasn't until we sat down to eat that I realized that my anger and upset had caused Bella pain. To watch her simply look at her dinner with a fake smile on her face all the way through it hit me hard. But not as hard as when Bella turned away from me, that just about killed me. I am still unsure of what has happened between us, and how I should feel about it. I do know that no matter what has taken place between us; I don't want to stop. I know that I am deeply attracted to her. When I think back to when we first met, I felt an attraction to her even then, l despite my brain telling me I didn't.

I let out a soft sigh and lay flat on the bed. She moves instantly, it's almost as if I have pulled her with me. As Bella places her head on my chest, and my arm wraps around her, my name slips softly from her lips. I know this is exactly what I want, and what has been missing in my life. I know this is where I want her to be, in my bed, and in my arms. Bella lets out a soft sigh that is quickly followed by my name making smile. I kiss the top of her head and then gently slip out from underneath her.

"Bella, you need to get up, it's time to get ready for school."

"Okay, five more minutes," she mumbles making me chuckle.

"Okay. Five minutes, I'll get the girls up," I say.

I switch on the light as I walk out of the room heading to get the girls.

"Time to get up," I say as I give them each a gentle shake. I go over and switch on the light and then make my way back to my own room to get showered and dressed.

I walk back to Bella's room after I'm done and walk in just as she is buttoning up her shirt.

"Damn, I missed your getting dressed," I say with a smile. I am relieved when Bella just chuckles.

"You should have stayed if you wanted a show. I will say that I find it strange that you want to see me get dressed, versus taking off my clothes.

"I am easy, what can I say? Besides, either way I would see you naked at some point."

"I thought that you could see that any time just by closing your eyes?" she asks coyly.

I move to her after pushing her door closed. "I can but it doesn't mean I don't like to see the real thing too." I step close to her running my finger down her arm. "Plus you have to know by now that I like to feel you." I duck my head close to hers, so that my nose is against her neck. "I enjoy the smell of your skin," I husk out as I kiss her neck. When she doesn't pull back I take a hold of her head placing my lips firmly to hers. "God, do I miss these lips when they are not against mine," I tell her as I pull back. "Sadly, we have to part though. The girls should be dressed by now, shall we?" I hold out my hand and she takes it. As we walk out the door of her room, I place a soft kiss on her hand clasped inside my own.

~PP~

Jasper and I walk into the Irish Pub where we are meeting Emmett. Due to his height, we spot him easily and make our way over to him.

"Hi," I look to who had spoken and see it's the same guy that fixed Bella's tire. "Mike," he carries on. I know he's telling me his name but being the smart smug ass that I am, I correct him on my name.

"No, my name is Edward."

Mike just seems to look at me. "I know, I was reminding you of my name," he chuckles, and I merely give him a smile and move off to where Emmett is.

Emmett gives Jasper and me a quick introduction to the other guys who are here, some are from school, and others are from Rose's shop.

"How are things with you and Bella?" Eric asks Mike in a cocky voice.

"We're getting close—" He is only able to say as Emmett snorts cutting him off.

"Come on, she smiles at me," Mike says.

Emmett just looks at him, his eyes flicker to me before he returns them to Mike.

"She smiles at me all the time," Eric chuckles.

"Me too," James adds.

"She smiles at everyone," Emmett says with a huff. "As I have told you, Mike, she's not interested, and Rose shouldn't have put the idea into your head."

"But she may change her mind after dating me. Besides it's just because her kid is putting her off on the idea of going out with me."

"Bella…" Emmett stops and smiles. "She gets to know people and likes to know them before she dates them. Her last boyfriend was her friend for a few months before she started dating him. If she wanted to date you, or get to know you on a deeper level then believe me Kassie wouldn't be able to stop her. She's smart and would find a way around it."

"But, I want to get to know her on the level of being a boyfriend to her. I mean seriously, she's gorgeous," Mike says.

"Yeah, we know but that's not a reason to date her," Emmett states.

Mike starts to pout which makes me chuckle.

"Does she at least talk about me?" Mike asks with such a whiney boy voice, I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing right in his face.

"No, not a word," I say, and Mike looks at me with a heartbroken look.

"Look, Mike, you still have Jessica," Eric says.

"Jess is good looking, but she's not very bright. I mean she thinks that the moon is made from cheese."

I snort and laugh, which again makes Mike looks to me. "I'm serious, no joke, and she watered my plastic plant even after I told her it wasn't real." He rolls his eyes a little.

"She is a sweetheart though, which is a good thing," Emmett states.

"Brains aren't all that," Eric adds.

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like blowing my brains out, with some of the stuff she comes up with," Mike says.

"She is better than Lauren who was just an outright bitch," Emmett says.

Mike rolls his eyes but nods in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry about Mike getting with Bella, he's not her type." Emmett says. I turn to look at him. "But you shouldn't think this game of sex means you have a claim on her. You will have to be something more than a fuck buddy with shared custody of twins for her to be interested in more than friendship." He continues.

"We've already agreed to wait and see where our mutual attraction takes us," I mutter back to him, making him chuckle.

"Then why are you looking at Mike like he could be a possible threat to it … to you?"

I shrug as I sigh. "I don't know. He clearly likes her, fuck I think he may even love her …"

This time Emmett breaks out into laughter making me stare at him. "Don't confuse love and lust my friend. He barely knows her, and he'd lucky if they've actually spent two hours in total together since they've met."

"Then why?" I ask with a slight tilt of my head towards Mike.

"You mean why did Rose think it was a great idea?"

I nod at him so he'll know that what I am asking.

"Bella's been on her own for a few years, and I'm not saying she needs a man to be complete, but Rose wants her to have someone who cares about her. You know have some time to be an adult and do adult things." He stops and chortles. "If she had known that you and Cordie were around the corner, she wouldn't have said anything to him."

"I really like her, Em."

"Rose? What's not to like," he says with a loud boisterous laugh.

"No, Bella you ass," I tell him knowing full well he knew what I was talking about.

"Again, what's not to like?"

"I think maybe it's more than like. We have agreed that we won't seek out or flirt with anyone else, but still …"

"You're scared, that you'll fall in love with her and she won't feel the same? Or you're scared about what it means to truly give yourself to someone?"

I let out a nervous quiet laugh. "Yes and yes. I've never given myself to anyone like that. After Cordie, it was easy to use her as a shield, but …"

"You want more?" he asks.

"I do, but I want more with Bella," I admit.

"How much more?"

"I'm not sure if I know. I know I want go to bed with her in my arms so that I can wake up with her in the morning."

"How is the sex?" he asks.

"Hands down the best I have ever had, just truly amazing," I tell him honestly.

"What's that amazing?" Jasper asks.

"Sex with Bella," Emmett answers candidly.

"You have had sex with Bella?" Jasper gasps at Emmett who simply looks at him as if he's stupid.

"No, dipstick, Edward did."

Jasper's face turns to me. "Wow, I never thought you had it in you," he grins at me.

"Yeah, right? You saw those two play pool together, they just about had sex then," Emmett adds.

"No we didn't," I argue.

"Your head was between her boobs," Jaspers states without a filter.

"It was a body shot," I proclaim.

"Yeah, those only take a few seconds, and you were in there for so long I thought you were getting smothered."

"Ha," I say but both Jasper and Emmett are now out right laughing at me.

Jasper calms down a little and looks at me, I know he is up to something when he grins at me. I arch my eyebrow as I take a drink of my beer.

"So, Emmett, what do think Rose will buy at Alice's sex toy party tomorrow?"

My drink gets spit out as I just look at them. "I thought it was just a girls' party, you know do their nails, drink wine, that kind of thing?"

"It is, just one with lots and lots of bedroom toys and lingerie. Oh, and don't forget that they'll talk about sex," Jasper adds.

I groan as my mind is filled with dirty thoughts of Bella, sexy underwear and toys. Again Jasper and Emmett both laugh.

"I take it that Bella left that part out?" Emmett asks.

"I hate you both," I whine as I calm down my thoughts. I clear my throat and look at Emmett. "Tell us about how you and Rose met?"

"My car broke down and I was waiting for roadside assistance, and this woman pulls over. I watched her walk to me, and all I could do was to eye fuck her. When she reached me, I gave her my best smile and chat up line. She just rolled her eyes at me, and asked me to lift my hood up. I was a little amused but stood by and watched this blond, model, work on my car. When she fixed it in under ten minutes, I was in love."

I smile at Emmet as he smiles. "She told me to bring it into her shop because it needed more work, but I would be able to safely drive home, and to her shop. The next time I met her was at her shop. I asked for her shop's Facebook page and asked if I could follow her. She said yes, and I grinned and told her my information, and to remember she gave me permission, when she saw me walking behind her in the future." Emmett stops and takes a drink. "Just a few times of me turning up at her shop, and boasting she had the best place in town, won me a date. The rest they say is history."

My eyes flick back over to the rest of the group. Mike is in the middle laughing at a joke one of the other guys has told.

"How did Mike, start working for Rose?" I ask.

"He's the cousin of an ex-boyfriend." Emmett stops and sighs. "He's not that bad. He comes from a fucked up family, and doesn't really know how to make friends, let alone properly chat up a girl. Lauren, his ex was only with him because he has some money."

I turn looking at Emmett with a frown.

"He's Rose's silent partner, and he's the reason she owns the shop," he tells me.

I nod.

"Really, Edward, he's a little dimwitted when he chats up a girl, that's all. He thinks he has to be an over confidant caveman, to get the girl. He only helped Bella out with her flat tire because he was in the area and Rose didn't want her waiting for him to come back and take over so she could go." Emmett clears his throat and smiles a little. "I have told Bella just to tell him she doesn't like him in a romantic way, but she's too worried that she'll hurt his feelings. She is a big softy."

I hum and look back at the group to see Mike walking our way. "Same?" he asks pointing at our drinks.

"Yeah, beers all around," Emmett answers.

When Mike comes back with the round of drinks he sits down next to me.

"Your daughter is very pretty, and I still say she looks familiar."

I turn looking at Mike but see him shake his head.

"She, and well … Kassie too remind me of someone, right from the first time I met them. I just can't put my finger on who it is." He shakes his head again. "Anyway, you're doing a great job with your daughter, and her shyness will go away," he stops and chuckles, "Well mostly it will anyhow. I was really shy growing up. When I was in school, I wouldn't talk to anyone my own age, only people who were younger, or adults. It took me until I was in my late teens to lose some of the shyness and relax a little."

I give him a nod and look at Jasper and Emmett who are both listening. Mike seems to just look at his beer. My eyes go to his hand which is peeling the label.

"Are you and Bella dating?" He asks as his eyes go to mine before he lets out a nervous chuckle. "I mean, you almost broke my hand, and the glare you gave me was almost as if you were telling me to back the fuck off."

"Yes, we're dating," I answer and he nods.

He looks as if he is pouting a little. "Damn, I'd have liked to have had at least one date with her."

"Sorry, but not sorry," I say.

"Just make sure you treat both her and her daughter well, and we'll have no problem, Edward." Mike holds out his hand and I shake it, but don't let go right away.

"Make sure you don't chat her up, and we definitely will not have any problems."

"Absolutely," Mike grins as we stop shaking hands. "I may have to say yes to that date with Jessica," he laughs.

Emmett just gasps. "Dude, that could be dangerous. I'm not sure she can function on a date."

I snort and then laugh as Mike turns to me.

"I am worried, I am not sure how she's able to walk and breathe at the same time."

I laugh along with all the guys.

The rest of the night goes by with a lot of laughing, and I was a little surprised that Emmett was right in the fact that once Mike calmed down he was an okay guy. He is just really shitty at chatting with women to get them to date him.

I arrive home and look around but my home feels empty. I pull my cell out and text Bella.

 _~Are you still awake? xoxo~_

 _ **~Yes. How was your night? xoxo~**_

 _~Good_ _, can_ _I come over? Xoxo~_

 _ **~Of course. xoxo~**_

 _~Be there soon. xoxo~_

I arrive at Bella's thirty minutes later. As she opens the door, I pull her to me kissing her.

"I missed you, and the girls," I tell her, and then start to kiss her again.

"Come on, I want to look in on them and then take you to bed." I take hold of her hand pulling her behind me.

I smile as I stand at the door, seeing both girls looking so happy, sleeping together.

"Come on, you said something about taking me to bed." She says.

I turn and grin at her. We kiss the whole way to her room. I slowly close the door, so that I don't make a sound. As I turn to Bella, I am happy to see she's already undressing. Keeping my eyes on her I start to strip too.

Once we're both naked, we fall into bed and make sweet silent love to each other. This time there's no feeling of competition of who will make the other fall first.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I wake up and see a still sleeping Edward. I take the moment to really look at him. Before he text me last night, I had missed him. I was relieved to find out he had not only missed the girls, but me too. I am not sure if he had planned to have sex with me before he came over or if it was just like it was for me. As soon as I saw him last night, I needed and wanted him, in every way. Last night was definitely the best sex I've ever had in my life. I only climaxed twice, and though I've managed more other times, none compared to the way he made me feel.

"Are you watching me sleep?" he husks out making me smile.

"I am," I answer.

Edward gives me a lopsided smile and I lean over and kiss his lips. I hear him hum, and I open my eyes to see that he is looking at me.

"I should tell you that Mike was there last night," he says.

I pull back and look at him as I wait for him to finish what he is saying.

"He's a nice guy," he says, but tilts his head, "Why wouldn't you date him?"

I slap his arm making him chuckle.

"He is a nice guy, but he's not very good at flirting," I say.

He kisses me again, but stops and wiggles his brows. "He asked if we were dating, and I told him we were."

"How did he take it?"

"Oh there were tears, so many tears and the pout … huge."

I cross my arms and raise my brow at him.

"What? He was fine, I am teasing. He was a little disappointed, but overall, he was okay."

"Thank, God," I whisper which seems to make him laugh again.

"I think he was more upset over the fact that he's now stuck dating Jessica."

"God, I hope not."

He looks at me and tilts his head in question.

"I mean she is pretty, but she's a little …" I stop, looking for a word that is not so mean to explain Jessica.

"Dimwitted?" He offers.

I nod at him and then shake my head. "It's not really just that, it's more that she's just … blond, high maintenance, doesn't want to work, and thinks it's cute not knowing anything. The worst part is that she's friends with Lauren."

I stop to take a deep breath and make a face as he just looks at me.

"She's a class A, worthless, b-i-t-c-h. I'm not just saying that because she slept with my ex, so before you ask that's not why."

"Did all of you go to college together?" he asks.

"Jessica, Lauren, Rose, and me, yes. Mike is a cousin of someone Rose knew. I think that's how he and Lauren ended up together. Rose always felt guilty about him hooking up with her."

Edward hums and nods at me, He moves closer to me, and his hand shifts to hold me to him as he kisses me.

"You have the most kissable lips," he tells me making me smile.

I pull back from him and give him a big smile.

"I'm going to get a start on breakfast before our girls catch us, like this."

"Do think we should tell them, about us?" he asks.

I stop and look at him.

"You mean tell them that we're dating?" I ask.

He nods and sits up.

"Maybe we should wait to see where this is going. I have a feeling this may be something they want."

Edward nods at me, and smiles. "Okay, but let's not wait too long. We can make it clear that we like each other as close friends?"

I chuckle but smile at him. "Still waiting on my BFF bracelet, thinking I may have to make it myself. I would be better at it than you, anyway."

Before he can debate with me, I walk out of the bedroom, and head to the bathroom, for a shower.

When I get back to the bedroom, Edward is sitting up with his hands behind his head. He stays there watching me as I dress.

"Would you be offended, if I give you money to buy us some bedroom things tonight?" he asks.

My head snaps around to him and he just grins at me.

"I mean I would like to pay for some of it, especially if I am going to get some of the benefits of using it."

"Who said you would get any benefits from using it?" I ask.

Edward moves quickly and pulls me so I am flat on the bed, and he's hovering over me.

"That's another reason I would like to pay for some, or at least half of it," he says, before I can answer him he is kissing me. "This is a partnership, we're equals, and split everything down the middle, like we will with the girls' birthdays', Christmas', everything."

"Fine, I was planning to take two hundred dollars with me."

Edward smiles and nods his head. "Two hundred it is then. Make sure you get some sexy, lacy, underwear too." His eyes roam my body and I know he is picturing me in some kinky lingerie.

"Go get a shower and cool down," I order.

Edward chuckles as he kisses me again.

"Don't make too much of a start on breakfast, I would like to help."

"Fine, but be quick with your shower then."

"My shower's last half the time of yours," he retorts.

"That's only because my hair is longer," I say.

"Whatever you say, cherry lips."

"Shower!" I say and point at the door.

I dry my hair and then check on the girls, who are still asleep, before I head into the kitchen.

I pour myself a coffee and sit down to drink it as I look at the news on my laptop.

"Any good gossip?" Edward asks as he kisses my cheek,

"No," I answer as he pours himself a coffee and sits down next to me.

"I say we have a light breakfast and then I can take my girls for some lunch," he says.

"Your girls?" I say with an arched brow.

"Yep, my girls."

"Daddy, when did you get here?" Cordie walks in and asks.

"Last night," he answers as she walks into his open arms.

"You should have woken us up, Teddy," Kassie says with a huff and hugs him too.

"You were asleep, and it was late," he tells her. "After we have breakfast we are going over to my house. We can swim and do a few things together before your Mom has to get ready for her party."

~PP~

"There is a part of me that doesn't want you to go," Edward mutters as I put on my make-up. "But there's another side that wants you to have fun, and relax. Besides, I will enjoy spending some time alone with the girls." He grins at me "And what a night I have planned. I think they may have a better time than they did last night," he teases.

"Doubtful, but knock yourself out," I tell him.

Edward chuckles kissing my cheek. "You look amazing for a girls' night out," he whispers.

"And you sound a little … how should I put? Oh, I know, jealous and put out."

"Believe me Bella if this wasn't a girls' night out, I may have faked being sick just to keep you here with me. Hey now there's an idea. Get yourself one of those super sexy nurse outfits to wear for when I am sick and feel a _fever_ coming on." Edward smiles and winks at me.

"You are sick alright, sick in the head."

"Yeah but you still want me, so that makes you even sicker than me," he smirks.

I shake my head as I stand up. "Would you like me to come here when we're done?" I bite my lip to hide my hope.

"Definitely," Edward says standing and kissing me. "Come on, time to say goodbye to the girls and head out for your party."

Edward stands back while I say goodbye to both girls and then he walks me out to the cab.

"Have a great night," he says against my ear. "I would kiss you again but we have an audience."

My eyes flicker to the door to see both girls are eagerly watching Edward and me.

Edward opens the door of the cab, and helps me in, before he closes it. He stands outside as the cab drives off.

The drive to Alice's shop doesn't take long, and she is outside waiting to greet me, along with Rose.

"You two look as if you have been conspiring," I say with an arched brow.

"Who, us?" Rose says, entirely too innocently.

"Yes, you," I answer Rose. "All that is needed is a caldron, and a third person, and you could chant, 'when shall we three meet again'," I snark.

"We have our third, Bella, that's you. "Foul is fair and fair is foul," Alice chuckles making me glare at her.

"Come on in, most of the girls are here," Rose says with a laugh.

When we get to the room, I have to hide my sigh as I smile. Maggie stands up grinning widely at me.

"Hi, Kelly," she says putting out her hand.

"Hi, Maggie." I say back to her not bothering to correct her on my name. I know she knows it, and if she wants to be a child that is her choice, I'm not playing games with her.

"Bella!" Jessica calls as she jumps up and bounces up and down as she makes her way to me. "I am practicing," she quickly tells me. "I am going to be Tigger from Winnie the Pooh for Halloween!"

I just smile at her. "Sounds like a lot of fun, Jessica."

"Oh, it is going to be. I'm so excited about it!"

I muffle my laugh as she bounces back to where she was sitting.

"Everybody, this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella," Alice says loud and clear making me look at her.

"What do you mean, girlfriend?" Maggie hisses.

"Girlfriend is a girl that is someone's friend," Jessica tells her with a chuckle and then looks at me. "I know that one."

I nod and smile at her, so she knows I'm proud of her.

"I know that you …" Maggie stops before she calls Jessica a name, before turning to Alice. "Are you trying to say that he's dating her?" Meggie asks with a glare and a pointed finger toward me.

"Oh, Bella, that so great!" Jessica states loudly. "You deserve happiness, and true love."

"But her?" Maggie again asks.

"Yes, her, what's your malfunction?" Rose asks while she cracks her knuckles.

"No. No, problem," Maggie mutters sitting back down, still muttering to herself.

"Bella," Alice says and I look to see that she is holding out a glass of wine for me. "Sorry about springing that on you, but Maggie would have spent all night telling us that each toy she buys is for her and Edward." Alice adds in a roll of her eyes. "And I didn't want you feel uncomfortable."

I simply smile giving her a nod. "So you know they're bumping uglies?" Rose asks Alice before taking a sip of her wine.

"What?" Alice gasps. "I thought it was just a little heavy flirting?"

"Oh, no, they've passed that level and moved up to the horizontal hustle."

"Rose," I hiss slapping her leg.

"Good thing she came to this party, she can buy some things to keep things exciting."

"Alice, he's your brother," I gasp.

"So? I know he has sex Bella. I personally hope he is having great sex and keeps his chosen woman happy in the sack."

"You're nuts," I mumble.

"Yep, and the certificate is on the wall."

I frown but Alice points to the wall. I laugh seeing that she has a certificate declaring she is mentally insane hanging on the wall in a very nice filigree frame.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well to be honest, I was so sick of people telling me that I was insane that I decide to get it authenticated."

"That's great," I say still chuckling over it.

"Okay, Ladies, are we ready to have a look at the toys?" The woman who is hosting the party asks. When we all agree she whips out the first toy making us all laugh.

"So, I am Massie, and I will be your hostess this evening. Now, Girls, who is up for a little bet?" Massie asks looking around at us. "All you have to do it choose which one of the vibrators will cross the finish line first." As she talks, she pulls a cloth cover off a table. We all move to it, seeing there are six vibrators in a line across the top, and each one has a number on it.

"Write your number on a piece of paper with your name. The winners will receive a ten dollar voucher."

We all write down which one we think will win, and Massie smiles at us. "I think we need some music to help us get into the mood … 'Pony' by Ginuwine anyone?"

The music starts as do all the vibrators, we all shout between our hackles of laughter. One of the vibrators goes horizontally across the table, banging into the others as it goes, making me laugh even more.

We all cheer as the bright pink one makes its way across the finish line.

"The winners are Jessica and Rose, well done girls!" Massie states.

"I told you all that pink is the best color, and it's the same color as Mike," Jessica states.

"Now that is more info than I ever needed," I say under my breath to Rose who chuckles.

"Well honey my Laurent has a very large back one, and he's anything but fast." Massie says with a wink but Jessica just looks at her.

"I thought speed was important, in sex?" Jessica asks in awe.

Massie just looks at Jessica mystified. "She means he takes his time, and lasts long, Jessica. It means he's not a five second man," I try to explain.

"Oh, so fast is good?" I nod my head at her. "But long and slow can be good too? Wow, I never knew. I know some quickies can be good, right, Bella?" I nod again.

Jessica just smiles at me, and moves to the table looking over the chocolate sauce.

"Maybe one of you should take her to be spayed." I turn looking at Maggie with a glare. "What? Don't tell me you would want that," she says pointing at Jessica, "to breed?"

"Jessica may not know a lot, and may be a walking ad for the typical trophy wife, but at least she's not a class A bitch. I personally am annoyed by class A bitches, but even I wouldn't tell them to not procreate." I say.

I walk way and stand beside Rose, still fuming. "I'm really starting to dislike that woman," I grumble.

Rose looks at me and then behind her at Maggie. "And that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she likes Edward, right?"

"Nope, nothing to do with him at all, it's all because she is a class A bitch," I say as quietly as I can. "I don't understand how Alice can be friends with someone like her?"

Rose just shrugs. "She may only be showing you her bitch side because you took her man."

"Edward wasn't her man," I argue.

"But she did have her eyes on him, and you came in and swept him away without any fight. She may be just hurt and angry."

"Then why is she taking it out on me, we weren't friends? I didn't even know her, or anything about her."

"She's a woman and that in and of itself is one of the many reasons. Anytime a man they claim as theirs does something wrong that involves another woman, the woman is blamed, not the man."

"Again, Rose, he wasn't her man, in any way at all."

"But in her head he was," Rose says.

I just sigh and shake my head. "Come on forget her and buy some new toys," Rose says picking up a large one.

"Dammit," she hisses placing it back down.

"What?" I ask.

"That's the biggest one she has?"

"And?" I arch my brow and look at her.

"I want one that will make Emmett's eyes water."

"What are you going to do with it, Rose, stick it up his—" Rose snorts and covers my mouth to cut me off.

"No, he would kill me if I even suggested something like that. I wanted to find one that's bigger than him, but none of these are."

I give her an "oh" as I look at the one she set down. "He's bigger than that?" I ask pointing at it and then looking at her.

"He is," she smirks.

"Fuck, I am surprised you can walk, hell, I am surprised he hasn't split you into two pieces."

Rose nudges me with her arm as we both start to chuckle.

I picked out three toys, some chocolate sauce, and with the rest of our combined money, plus an additional sixty, I buy a few sexy undies, and several naughty bedroom dress-up items. I wasn't able to get a nurse's outfit, but there was a doctor's, that I hope will do just the same.

We call it a night a little after one in the morning. Alice, Rose, and I share a cab.

"Are you heading to Edward's?" Rose asks as we pull up outside of her house.

"I am," she smiles and wiggles her brow at me.

"Don't show him everything you got tonight, keep something to surprise him with until the other things arrive in the mail."

I nod at her and she closes the door, walking to her house. Once she's inside, the cab takes Alice home next.

"I think you will be good for Edward," Alice says with a smile. "I always knew there was someone out there for him. He's the type that has only one girl that would be perfect enough for him and that is you."

I feel my face heat up a little.

"Don't waste too much time worrying if this is going to work out or not, just go with it," she says, patting my arm.

As we pull up at Alice's, she takes her cell out. "I sent a text to Edward to let him know you're on your way. Have a great night," she winks at me as Jasper opens the door for her.

"Hey, Darlin," he says looking over at me winking. "Night, Bella."

"Night, Jasper, goodnight, Alice."

I watch as they walk into their home and then the cab drives off to Edward's home. As we come to a stop, Edward is outside to greet me. He helps me out and grabs my bags.

"Have a good night?" He asks as he hands the driver the fare but keeps his eyes on me. "Emmett and Jasper chipped in last night. They gave me money to pay for the cab, knowing you would be the last one dropped off." He quickly adds as my eyes stay on his hand.

"Oh, were you confident that I would come here, or did you tell them I would?"

Edward smirks as we walk inside his home. "I knew you would like to be here with the girls if you could."

"Maybe it was also a little of you, that made me want to come here too," I say.

"Oh, no worries, baby, I know I am," he gloats.

"Just like it was because of me … the reason you showed up at my place last night."

"You've got that right," Edward says closing his front door, and backing me against it while kissing me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this did not post sooner, but things have gotten a bit crazy for Nikky and me. We are working on writing chapter 13 right now, therefore it could see a short delay, however, we will post it as soon as it is ready and please trust in us as always to finish what we start. With all that said, what are your thoughts so far?**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are sorry for the delay in posting from last week. Life is a bit on the crazy side right now. We should be able to post on time next week as 14 is almost finished, but as both of us are moms we cannot always promise to direct our attention to this versus our children. We appreciate you, and your support of our writing and thank you in advance for your patience. xoxo (Nikky) & Kasi~**

 **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended of our use of Twilight characters and or dispositions, nor of Irving Berlin's wonderfully talented ability which provided us with many wonderful songs and theatrical pieces of history.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Edward POV**

I sigh as I rub my face. "Tanya," I say into my intercom.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you call Jasper, Angela, and Tom? Tell them I need to meet with them in the conference room in twenty minutes. Then can you call Bella and let her know I am going to be late tonight? Then come and join us."

"Will do, Sir, do you want some coffee brought in as well?"

"Make sure it's strong."

I click the button and gather all the files before walking into the conference room attached to my office.

I again read over the data, there are so many mistakes that not only am I surprised, but angered that they weren't caught weeks ago. This will take weeks if not months to correct.

The door opens and Jasper walks in, my eyes go to him and I point to the seat next to mine. He sits down picking up the file that I placed on the table in front of his seat.

Jasper whistles and lets out a big sigh at the end. "This isn't like Tom. He doesn't normally make mistakes and when he does, he's forthcoming about it," he mutters as he places the file down.

"I agree, but at the same time, where Angela acts like a bitch in heat, she's not usually the one to make mistakes either." I rub my face knowing that this is not something that's going to be resolved easily.

"If you're asking for my opinion, then I would say this was Angela's fault; she's not a team player," Jasper states.

"Not a suitable reason to tag this on her. This could end up costing someone their job," I say.

"As it should, Edward, this is not pocket change. Whoever is responsible cost the company a small fortune."

I only grunt in response as the door again opens, this time Tom and Angela walk through, with Tanya just behind them carrying a tray with cups on it.

"Your strong coffee, Sir," she places mine down and then smiles at Jasper. "Brought you one, too, Sir."

Jasper looks at her giving her a toothy grin. "Thank you, Darlin'."

Tanya picks up the third and fourth coffees and hands a cup each to Tom and Angela. She then picks up the last cup and takes her seat in the empty chair to my right.

"I would like you both to look at this file and read it. If this was due to you, or your team, I expect that you will own up to it before I call in IT to see who has been accessing the main files." I hand the folders over and Tom reaches for them.

Angela smiles at me as Tom passes a file to her.

"Wait … what?" Tom says right away. "Keith came to me weeks ago about this, and I spoke directly to you, Angela." He says turning to her, which seems to make her sneer at him.

"Why would someone on my team go to you?" she questions.

"Because you weren't interested in talking to him." Tom turns looking to Tanya. "Remember when Edward was off, and I came to you again about how she was speaking to people?"

My eyes go to Tanya who nods. "That's right; it was in my report to you, Sir. There were more than a few people claiming they didn't feel they were able to talk to her."

I sigh looking at Tom. "Why didn't you follow up on it?"

"Angela said that she'd deal with it," he says.

Without saying a word, my eyes go to Angela. "I did fix this, but Keith's a stupid—"

I stop her in her tracks by holding up my hand. "I told you before, that I cannot, and will not allow you to make remarks about colleagues or people that you are superior to in a derogatory way. You are his superior—"

"You got that right," she interrupts.

"I only meant in the fact you have some authority over your team, not individuals. Now why wasn't this issue dealt with when it came to light or he came for help?"

"I did deal with it. I even fixed the shit he did the last time. He's just not good at this. I swear if I have to hold his hand one more time ... I recommend that he be fired. Dealing with him is like dealing with a three-year-old."

I take a long and deep breath. "You are aware that Keith has learning disabilities and needs to be monitored and mentored?"

"Yes I know, but I don't think this is the place for him, and this clearly shows it," Angela replies throwing down the file.

"Angela, when I put him on your team, I told you to help him, sit with him, even if you had to show him every day for months until he was comfortable and understood it. It is your job to guide him and teach him to do the job. You were told that when he was placed on your team."

"I don't have the time for that shit; besides, it's not in my contract."

I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from yelling at her, knowing that it will not get us anywhere.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he understands that he is fired. It's just a shame we can't take back his paycheck to pay for this fuck up he has made."

I take a long breath in and hold it, and my eyes flicker to Tom who's clearly unhappy.

"Tom, thank you for your time, you are free to leave," I say.

He stands up and shakes his head as he mutters under his breath on his way out.

My eyes move back to Angela who looks pale as she looks at me. "Sir—"

I hold up my hand shaking my head. "Don't," I hiss. I take a few more deep breaths, and when I feel as if I am able to speak without yelling, I begin to speak.

"Angela, you have been told more than once about how you speak to others. Not only that, but I also expect you to be able to do your job and train the workers I give to you, whether they have a learning disability or not. This, I said pointing to the file, is your responsibility as his line manager. This shouldn't have gotten as far as it did. And furthermore, if you knew he wasn't grasping what he was supposed to do, why weren't you keeping a closer eye on him?"

"Because I have my own work to do," she yells at me.

"Jasper and I need to talk about what is going to happen. Please sit in the waiting room, while we discuss this matter."

Angela adjusts in her seat and stares at me "This wasn't my fault – if anyone should be fired, it's Keith."

"Angela, go to the waiting room right now, this is not up for further discussion."

"You can't fire me. I will take you to court," she states.

"Now!" I yell pointing at the door.

Angela walks out the boardroom and sits in my office waiting room. I sit back down and just look at Tanya and Jasper.

"I vote to fire her, and I will train Keith," Tanya says.

I merely look at her. "You're a secretary," I remind her, but she rolls her eyes at me.

"I am aware of what I am, but I can also do Angela's job with my eyes closed. The boy is a good worker; he simply needs the right guiding to learn it the correct way. He shouldn't be disciplined or fired because Angela wasn't able to fulfill her role as a line manager."

"I have to agree with Tanya, Edward. Angela has been handed more than her fair share of warnings about her behavior and treatment of her team."

"Yes, and she has also had sexual harassment complaints filed against her. I am sure if she were a male, she would've been fired before now, for that alone," Tanya adds.

"We are agreed then, Angela is fired, and Keith will be moved to be trained with someone else. Due to this mess, he needs to be put on a probation period, or else it looks as if we are not holding all employees responsible. We cannot give Angela grounds for a lawsuit. Keith will need training, and it will take time to erase all the bad shit she has let happen, so his probation period will be three months, agreed?"

They both nod. I send Tanya to my office to conference in with HR to complete the paperwork for Angela's immediate dismissal, under the misconduct clause of her contract. As I wait for the paperwork, I drink my coffee.

"Are you ready for the ball?" Jasper asks, taking my mind away from this mess.

I nod at him sipping my coffee. "Yes, the girls—all of them—are looking forward to it. They went out last weekend and bought dresses," I say with a smile. "Cordie and Kassie showed me theirs, but Bella's keeping hers a secret."

"I not sure if you're happy or disappointed about that," Jasper laughs.

I smile a little more. "Not sure myself, but I do know that whatever she has selected she will look beautiful."

Jasper hums as he drinks the last of his coffee. "You sound as if you're falling in love with her."

I swallow but shrug. "Maybe I am."

Jasper looks at me in surprise; he isn't able to say anything as Tanya joins us again.

"Sir," she says placing down a copy in front of me and then another in front of Jasper.

I already know what some of the pages entail as they are standard. I only have to read the specific information that has been added for Angela's dismissal.

"This looks good; have you forwarded a copy and the evidence to our company lawyer?"

"The email is ready, waiting to be sent, Sir."

I nod at her and look at Jasper.

"This is not going to be fun. We should probably call security before we bring her in," Jasper says.

"I have already done that, Sir. Two officers are waiting at the end of the hall. Two additional officers along with Angela's secretary have already secured and removed her personal items from her office, and the officers are waiting in the private elevator with them. Once I have called Angela into the room, the two officers at the end of the hall will move up to wait outside the conference room door."

"Now, Darlin', why are you still his secretary?"

"Because, I'm actually the boss and I need the best working for me," I answer for Tanya. "Game on, show her in," I direct to Tanya.

Tanya goes to the door and Angela walks in, with her arms crossed, and a face full of thunder.

I don't motion for her to sit and immediately get down to business. "I am sorry to say this, Angela, but you are fired—"

"For someone else's mistake?" she shrieks. "I will take your ass to court and own this company in the end!"

"No, you are not being fired for someone else's mistake. You are being fired for a number of your mistakes, one of which is how you speak to others. This," I say holding up the file, "should have been noticed before now. What were you doing on company time; it certainly wasn't what you've been being paid for and it stops now?"

"If you fire me, you'll regret it. I'll make sure you do," she threatens.

"Angela, that wouldn't be prudent for you or your future in this business. My company and name are well known, and if you think that other companies will hire someone who talks badly about their previous employers, you're sadly mistaken."

"We will see, won't we?" Angela turns sharply on her heels and walks out of my office slamming the door so hard that the whole wall shakes for a few seconds afterwards. We hear her screaming, and know that security has intercepted her, and she is being taken to the elevator where her things await her exit of the building.

I rub my head and let out a breath. "See if you can drum up five to ten people who are willing to work overtime to get this fixed. Tell them dinner is on the company and they will receive double time pay if they stay tonight."

Tanya nods and walks out the door.

"I better call Alice and tell her I have a longer day at work."

 **~PP~**

I don't arrive home until almost midnight. I lose my tie as I walk through the door.

"Hi." I smile looking up at Bella who looks a bit tired. "You didn't need to stay up for me," I tell her.

Bella smiles before kissing my lips softly. "I wanted to. Did you eat dinner?" she asks.

I nod and she holds my arm. "Come to bed, and I'll give you a rub."

"Hmm, that sounds really good," I reply as I follow her to my room.

"Yeah, I meant your shoulders and back," she tells me over her shoulder. "You look tense."

"There is something else that you could rub that would help me relax you know?"

"I know, but I'm too tired," she states.

I pull her to me kissing her neck. "Baby, you wouldn't have to do a thing besides lay there with your legs open."

"But, I would fall asleep, and just think of what that would do to your ego."

"Not a thing," I tell her kissing her neck some more. "You can sleep if you like, but you'll be missing out on some epic sex."

Bella chuckles as she pushes me to sit on the bed. She drops to her knees and undoes my shoes. My hand reaches out and strokes her face. "You know you look beautiful tonight."

Bella again chuckles, and undoes my pants and shirt, and then motions for me to lie on my front. I do as she directs, and she straddles my legs and starts to rub my back.

"Oh fuck, this is so good," I mumble.

I hear her voice talking but she sounds too far away. It's almost as if she's moving away from me. As her hands keep working my muscles, I know she's still on top of me, but I am falling asleep.

"You're too good to me," I mumble as I drift off to sleep.

 **~PP~**

The last week has been long and hard, but thankfully we have been able to repair the cluster-fuck that Angela left. Keith is now working with Tom, who is taking him slowly through what he needs to know. It's clear that it will take a few weeks for him to pick up on it. It's also clear that Angela didn't work closely with him, not even a little bit.

The only good thing that has come out of this week is that it has become clearer to me that Bella and I have something more than a simple 'friends with benefits' thing going on. She hasn't just been taking care of our girls, but every night when I get home, she's been taking care of me, too. I am only a little put out that tomorrow she's planning on going home to her apartment. Everything in me is screaming no. I just want to have her move in with me. I would pay any amount Jake asks to get her out of her lease. The only thing that is stopping me is that I know she's not feeling the same as I am. I'm not sure she's willing to accept what there is between us, and that it's far more than friends with benefits. I know it's not because she doesn't care about me, but more so because she's scared. The loss of her parents hit her hard, much harder than I think she's willing to let on. Combine that with her previous boyfriend, and her reluctance to jump headlong into anything is quite understandable.

"Daddy," Cordie calls as she walks to me.

"You look like a princess," I tell her when I see her beautiful formal dress.

"What about me, Teddy?" I look at Kassie who looks just as adorable as Cordie in her dress. Their dresses are identical, but different colors. They look like miniature little princesses.

"You look like a princess, too," I say as I hug both of my girls.

I hear small foot falls and look up the stairs in time to see Bella walking down them. I swallow as my mouth drops open. She looks exquisite. Although her dress was not designed specifically for her, it looks as if the designer knew her body exactly.

"Fuck me," I mumble under my breath as I keep my eyes on her.

"So," she says as she spins around in front of me, "what do you think?"

"You look amazing, breathtaking, and beautiful," I tell her and pull her a little closer. "Gorgeous and sexy as can be, and you're not stepping out of my arms the whole night," I whisper to her.

Bella giggles as she backs away and gives me a smile. "Is everyone ready to head to the ball?"

"Yeah!" Both girls say with a jump.

"It's going to be so much fun! It's a shame that Mommy has to come with us, and not enter later like Cinderella," Kassie tells Cordie.

"Yeah," Cordie says.

"No, this way will be better because I'll have all night to enjoy the party," Bella tells them as we walk out to the car.

"Wait for me to open your door," I tell Bella when we reach the car.

I open the back doors, letting the girls in first, and buckle them in. Once they are settled, I open Bella's door, and help her in as well.

The drive to the ball is smooth, and when we arrive, I allow the valet to take the car. I open the doors, and help Bella out, before helping the girls. I normally hate using the valet, but I don't want Bella or the girls to walk from the parking lot to the building. It's not far, but the last few days have been wet, and I don't want their dresses to be spoiled.

"Oh, my, God! You look amazing," Alice squeals moving to us.

"You want to come to the kids' dance floor with me?" Colton asks both girls, who turn and look at Bella and me.

Turning to Bella, I lean close. "The kids' area is safe and fully staffed. The only exit is into the main room where we'll be."

Bella nods and I look down at both girls.

"Be good and don't leave the room that you are in, unless it is to come to me, and stay together, no matter what," I tell them.

"Come and get us, anytime," Bella adds on, and they all run off.

"You're going to have such a magical night, Bella," Alice says quickly making me tilt my head at her. "Your heels aren't too high, which is good because you'll be dancing all night. Oh, wait, what song are you going to sing?"

"Alice, stop and take a breath. Remember to take a break when you talk."

Alice just looks at me, but I raise my eyebrow at her, making her take a breath.

"I'm fine, just excited," she tells me with a pout.

"I know that you are, but just relax a little," I say as she continues to breathe deeply. I know she is excited, but I know the best way to stop her from talking is to talk myself.

"I haven't chosen a song yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know. You are allowed to ask Bella to dance, but you can't force her hand. Not everyone can dance the night away, like you can. The night has just begun, so take it easy, and no drinking, please."

"I know, Dad! Besides, Jasper already told me. I mean, what am I, five?" Alice says with a roll of her eyes. "You should remember I have had ADHD forever, Dad. I know myself best. I know that I shouldn't drink when I am hyper."

I feel a little guilty and pull her to me. "We just care about you, Alice, and we love you."

"I know I just hate it sometimes, because it stops me from having fun."

"It won't stop you, because you can have fun without drinking," Bella says softly, giving Alice a smile.

"You look really amazing, Bella," Alice says.

Bella gives Alice a small nod.

"See you both later," Alice says, and I watch her walk off and let out a sigh.

"Do you really have to be on her back about drinking?" Bella asks sounding rather upset.

"Sadly, yeah. She ... when she gets hyper, drinking makes her worse, and not in a good way. She easily gets distracted and forgets she's not supposed to drink; therefore, we all try to remind her."

"I know she just … she looks so sad. She looks like you just told her Santa wasn't real."

I pull Bella to me and look around. "Hush, we haven't told her that yet," I whisper making Bella just look at me.

I chuckle and she slaps me. "You're mean."

"Yep, that is something I am better at than you," I tell her.

"Whatever," she flips her hair at me.

I chuckle and walk us into the ballroom, "Holy hell, this looks—"

"Like it belongs in a book?" I finished for her.

Bella nods and looks around. "Yeah, Alice, and my mom, along with some others take care of the decorations. I must say they have outdone themselves this year." My eyes drift to Bella. "Or it could be this is the first year I have had such a beautiful woman on my arm to notice or care."

"Oh, my, God!" I hear Tanya's voice, and turn as she stumbles into me.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" I ask.

"Yes, no thanks to you. Who would have ever thought that you could be charming?"

Bella snorts and then starts to giggle, but I just roll my eyes.

"Tanya, this is Bella Swan, Bella, love, this is Tanya."

"Hi," both women say, as Bella offers Tanya her hand.

Tanya shakes her head and opens her arms. "I am a hugger," she tells Bella as she pulls her close. "You're more beautiful in person," Tanya tells Bella.

Bella blushes a little and Tanya just winks. "I'll see both of you later. I'm off to go to find some nice hunky man to dance with."

Tanya takes two steps and stops, she turns and gives me a full on sneer.

"What?" I ask holding up my hands.

"Why can't you tell your family that the psycho twit should not have been invited?" she says with a point of her finger.

I follow it and groan seeing Maggie smiling as she talks to my parents.

"Her father must have brought her," I answer, because she was not sent an invitation.

"Then tell him his daughter needs to be committed," Tanya sighs and looks to me again. "Really, Edward, I am in six-inch heels, and that's not a good thing to wear when the need strikes to hit a bitch."

Bella gasps and then she barks out a laugh holding her sides.

"God, I knew I would love you. Mine are only two-inch heels, and I have a great right hook, if the occasion calls for it," Bella says.

"Good to know," Tanya gives one last glare in Maggie's direction and then walks off.

"Would you like to dance or get a drink?" I ask Bella.

"Let's dance. We should make it clear to everyone that we are here together," Bella says with a whisper.

My eyes dash around the room seeing that there are one or two men looking over at us. "I agree," I say pulling her close and heading to the dance floor. "But I want to make it loud and clear that not only are you here with me, but you're leaving with me, too."

Bella smirks. "Let's see who's better at claiming the other."

I pull her closer to me, making sure there is no space between us. "Oh, baby, I will win this time."

I place a kiss on her nose and wink as I move us around the dance floor.

The night goes by with Bella and I mainly staying with each other. We are either on the dance floor or at a table for two. My parents come over to say hello, but like everyone else, they quickly leave us alone. When we check on the girls, we both smile. They are playing together, and with Colton. It makes me so happy to see them all together. We are back in the main room, bidding on a few of the auction items they have, when my attention is drawn to the stage.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen," Tanya says with a smile. "We have come to one of my favorite parts of the night—the Karaoke." Tanya pauses for the cheers and I start making my way with Bella to our table, so that I can make my way to the stage.

"As usual, Edward Cullen will start off the show; however, tonight ..." she says holding up her hands looking at me, "This time he will be joined by the beautiful Bella Swan."

My head turns to look at Bella who looks shocked and scared.

"Both of you come up here," Tanya calls and everyone begins to cheer.

"Come on, Mommy!" Kassie cheers.

"Yeah, you, too, Daddy!" Cordie adds.

Our girls are now on the stage with Tanya. I hold out my hand for Bella, and she takes it as we start to walk to the stage.

"I am going to kill the both of them," Bella mutters making me chuckle.

"Don't worry, baby, I can sing very well, I'll make it work for the both of us." I can feel Bella's glare but I don't look her way.

"Normally, a person gets to choose what they are singing, but these two beautiful girls have chosen a song they think suits both of you," Tanya tells us and looks down at my daughter who is laughing as she leans in close to an also laughing Kassie.

"Here you go," Tanya says handing us each a microphone."

"What's the song?" I ask.

"You'll find out when the music starts, and don't worry you both know it," Tanya laughs.

When she walks off the stage with our girls, she looks at Bella who's still looking at her daughter. Tanya starts to chuckle and looks at me, and I glance at the screen.

"Anything you can do I can do better," I whisper and raise my eyebrow at Bella. "Ha," I say, I know this one.

"Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you." Bella says singing as the music starts.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!"

I smile at Bella and hold up my hand. "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you."

Bella shakes her head as she sings the next part. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!" Bella says looking sulky even adding a small stomp of her foot.

"Yes, I am, Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow," Bella sings doing a little action to go with the words.

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"Oh, and only on that?" Bella sings looking at me.

"Yes." I can't help but put on a cheeky grin.

"So can a rat!"

I give her a playful glare and move on to the next part. "Any note you can reach, I can go higher."

"I can sing anything higher than you," she sings.

"No, you can't," I sing going high.

"Yes, I can," Bella sings much higher.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," I sing, this time hitting the highest note that I can.

"Yes, I can!" Bella sings clearly beating me.

Everyone claps and I smile at her.

"Wow, how can you sing so high?" I sing.

"Because I am a lady," she sings giving me a look to ask if I am stupid.

"That's not what I heard." Before she can give me a comeback, I move on to the next part. "Anything you can say, I can say softer."

"I can say anything softer than you," Bella sings.

"No, you can't," I sing making my voice go soft.

"Yes, I can," Bella sings back going softer.

"No, you can't," I sing even softer.

"Yes, I can," she sings softly as she moves closer to me.

"No, you can't," I sing yet again softer.

"Yes, I can," Bella sings with a wiggle of her nose and body making me chuckle a little.

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker."

"I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!" I nod and agree with her as she sings.

"I can open any safe."

"Without being caught?" she sings.

"Yes," I sing proudly.

"That's what I thought ... you crook!" Bella sings with a roll of her eyes.

"Any note you can hold, I can hold longer," I sing.

"I can hold any note longer than you," she adds.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can," she sings.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can," she sings.

"No, you can't," I say holding it as Bella sings, "Yes, I can."

"Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I CA-A-A-A-N!" We both hold on the last letter, and smile looking at the other.

I continue to hold the note with her, and smile letting her know that I am not going to simply let her win.

Everyone starts to clap as we keep holding it, but I stop not being able to hold it any longer. I stand in awe, watching Bella go for a few seconds longer clearly showing she can hold it longer.

"Yes, you ca-a-a-an! Where do you hold all of that air?" I sing and Bella looks at her breasts and smiles at me. "Oh, God. Anything you can wear, I can wear better."

"In what you wear I'd look better than you."

"In my coat?" I sing raising my brow.

"In your vest!" she answers.

"In my shoes?" I sing on as I picture her in my shoes with her tiny feet.

"In your hat!" she answers.

"No, you can't!" I sing even not truly believing my own words.

"Yes, I can. Yes, I CAN!"

"Anything you can say, I can say faster."

"I can say anything faster than you," she misses no beat.

"No, you can't," I sing fast.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," I sing even faster.

"Yes, I can," Bella sings again but not as fast as I did, making her pout and me laugh at how cute she's being.

"I can jump a hurdle," I sing.

"I can wear a girdle."

"I can knit a sweater," I sing.

"I can fill it better!"

"I can do most anything," I sing.

"Can you bake a pie?" Bella asks pointing at me.

"No," I sing, shaking my head.

"Neither can I." she sings with a giggle.

"Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter," I sing.

"I can sing anything sweeter than you," Bella sings and flutters her eyes.

"No, you can't," I sing sweetly.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't, can't, can't."

"Yes I can, can, can."

I smile as I sing, "No you can't." As Bella sings, "Yes I can."

We end the song with a bow on the last note and every one stands and claps for us.

I look at Bella who looks a little red faced, but clearly happy. I know at this very moment that I am without a doubt completely and totally in love with her.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

Edward takes my hand and helps me off the stage.

"Oh, God that was amazing," Alice says with her eyes sparkling.

My eyes move to Edward who seems to just be looking at me, but there is something new in his gaze that makes it more intense than the way he has looked at me before. My heart seems to be flip-flopping all over the place.

"You were great!" Cordie and Kassie say jointly as they hug Edward and me.

They pull back and smile. "We're going back to the other room," they again say together.

Before Edward or I can say a word they are off, both of them running.

"That was odd," I comment but Edward just hums.

I turn looking at him to see he's still looking at me with an almost intense way about him.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he says holding out his hand.

I look around to see the next person to sing is up on the stage, so I nod at him.

Edward leads me outside to a small almost private garden.

"This is so pretty," I tell him as he helps me to sit on one of the stone benches.

"You never told me you could sing like that," he says sitting beside me.

I smile at him. "You never told me you could sing that well, either," I state.

"Touché'."

I giggle with him. "It was good ... fun."

Edward nods and smiles again. "And a remarkably perfect song choice by the girls," he says.

"I wonder if they had any help."

Edward just shrugs, and leans in closer to me. He pushes my hair back over my shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispers close to my lips.

"You already told me that," I whisper back.

"Just making sure you know." Edward pulls back slightly, swallows and I watch as his Adam's apple move as he does. "You've changed my life—mine and Cordie's—for the better. I will always be grateful for not only what you have taught her, but for the way you have opened my eyes, too." He stops and leans in and kisses me. Just like with his eyes, moments ago, there is something more in this kiss. The way he is touching me makes my whole insides come alive.

"Oh, Edward, Bella." Both Edward and I groan as we turn to see Maggie, who has a woman standing next to her.

"This is my friend Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Bella and my dearest friend Edward."

"The one that's in the stock market?" the lady beside her asks.

"Yes, that is the one," Maggie says with a strange tone to her voice.

"It's so good to meet you, Edward," Charlotte says as she eyes Edward up and down.

"Nice to meet you, too," Edward answers with snippy tone, "but if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, Edward, dear, don't rush off," Maggie says with a tad of a whine in her already annoying voice.

"It's okay, Maggie, remember you are spending time with him next Tuesday. You know your daddy arranged for you to take a guided tour of his office, and Edward is the one who is showing you around. I'm sure you'll finally get to see him alone then," Charlotte tells Maggie.

"I am not working that day, so you'll have to be taken around by one of the normal guides." Edward quickly tells her as we walk off leaving them behind.

I sigh hating that she ruined the kiss Edward and I were sharing.

"Sorry," Edward and I blurt out together.

"For?" he asks with a chuckle.

I shrug a little. "Just ... I'm not sure." Edward pushes me so my back is against the wall.

"Let me make it up to you, Nayeli."

"Nayeli?" I'm able to get out between his kisses.

"Yeah, my new nickname for you."

I feel Edward smile against my neck. "I should have always been calling you Nayeli."

I can't help but smile over how the nickname rolls of his tongue and the way he says it makes me sway. "Are you going to tell me what it means?"

Edward shakes his head. "Not yet, come on, let's get our girls."

We reach the ballroom to see the girls and Colton are with Esme and Carlisle.

"There you are," Esme says as we approach them. "We were wondering if the girls could come home with us. Colton is coming to stay as well, and we already have plenty of sleep clothes and clean outfits for tomorrow at our house," Esme says with a smile.

"Please, Mommy, it means you and Teddy can stay longer and have more fun." Kassie looks so happy that I feel a little choked up.

"Cordie?" I ask looking at her to see she looks as happy as Kassie is.

"I normally go to Gran and Papa's house after the ball," she says with a smile.

My eyes flicker to Edward who seems to be leaving the choice up to me.

"Okay, both of you be good," I tell them hugging both close to me.

"I love you, both," I tell them.

"Love you, too," the girls say together. They move from my arms to Edward's and hug him as well.

Edward and I walk them out and wave them off.

"So what now?" I ask not really wanting to go back in there with Maggie eyeing Edward up at every turn.

"I say we go home and get some more rubbing taken care of."

I nod at him as Edward leans in to kiss me. His hand clasps mine and we walk to the valet. Edward hands him the ticket and he runs off to get Edward's car. Edward goes back to kissing me softly as we wait.

"I think we need to talk to the girls soon. I'm not sure I can go without kissing you when I see you," Edward says as he kisses my neck.

I hum in agreement knowing that there have been times when he's come home this week, and all I wanted was for him to kiss my lips as he says hello to me.

Edward's car arrives, and he helps me into it. As I am buckling up, I feel as if someone is looking at me. I turn my head seeing Maggie in the doorway. The light allows me to see her face, and she is sneering at me. She seems to notice that I am looking at her, and places a fake smile on her face and waves. Her look makes my stomach feel off, and I worry what she is plotting. I wave and turn away, but my mind is screaming at me that something is amiss and red flags are flapping. I'm not sure why, but everything inside me is telling me to watch out for her. I'm sure she would gladly stab me in the back, especially if it led her to being with Edward.

"Nayeli," Edward says softly bringing me out of my thoughts. "You okay?" he asks.

I nod at him and move so that I can rest my head on his shoulder. I feel his lips on the top of my head and smile pushing thoughts of Maggie out of my mind. I plan to thoroughly enjoy my one-on-one time with Edward.

We arrive back at Edward's house and kiss softly as we walk to his room. After we get there, we both slowly strip each other, in between our kisses we lie down on the bed. We stop kissing and Edward looks at me.

"I am going to make you feel so good, Nayeli," he says in a husky tone.

I can't help but feel that the tone of his voice is like a caress on my skin. My body tingles and trembles in anticipation of his touch.

He kisses my forehead, and both my eyes. His thumbs slide over the apples of my cheeks, and his mouth finds my lips. His fingers thread into my hair as his kiss deepens. If it were possible to become one without having actual sex, this would be it. He moves to my neck, and as he kisses my neck and leaves nips across my skin, he is holding me close to him.

He makes his way lower, and it is as if he is getting his first taste of me. He is leaving no place untouched by his lips and fingers. This feeling soaring through me, which he is enticing has my head spinning. The tender touch feels wonderful, yet unlike anything I've ever felt before. The intensity and tenderness is not unwelcome, but completely new to me.

He continues down my body, and when he brings me over to the edge, I wait for him to move up to have sex with me. I'm shocked when he keeps moving down, and at the bottom of the bed, he kneels. I raise my upper body to look down at him and the look on his face is not about sex, it seems more about devotion.

"Lay back, Nayeli, let me show you," he says in a tone that is like silk and velvet across my skin.

He makes his way back up my body, trailing his mouth and touch as he goes. The way he is touching and tasting me has my body humming and it isn't even sexual. I can't begin to fathom how much time he spends worshiping my body. He has me feeling a tingling sensation that covers my body and trembles my insides, too.

He moves over me, and kisses me. Looking in my eyes he gently pushes inside. The feeling of being one intensifies and before he can move I can feel the all-consuming rush as ecstasy floods my body.

As my world slows and my panting returns to normal breaths, I open my eyes to see he is still there, unmoving, looking at me. I reach up and stroke his cheek. He leans down and kisses me again. The kiss is not erotic and hungry, it is tender and enchanting. He pulls back his face and looks at me again.

"Nayeli," he whispers as his hips start to shift and his body moves within mine.

I'm almost frightened by the intense feelings between us, and I will not even begin to go into the love territory, but this is so different from anything that has come before it. The entire time he is watching me, even when my eyes close in pleasure, I can feel his eyes on me. When he falls into his own climax, his movements are still different from any time before. Something has changed between us, and I dare not think about it too much, but I know it's not something simple anymore.

 **~PP~**

I wake and feel more relaxed and alive than I have felt in a long time.

"Morning," Edward says sounding just as happy as he was last night.

I blink my eyes looking at him. He has a smile across his face that's so big it's reaching his eyes.

"You seem very happy this morning," I comment.

"Believe me this is as happy and content as I have been in a very long time. I almost want to say I've never been as happy as I am right now."

I just look at him and he smiles even wider than before, and kisses my lips.

"I have something for you," he says.

I look at him in wonder, but he moves off the bed, and I follow him with my eyes. He takes something out of the drawer of his dresser and comes back to the bed.

"Close your eyes," he says with a smirk, "and hold out your hands."

I close my eyes. "You better not put your dick in my hands," I mutter as I hold my hands open.

"Oh, Baby, I would've told you to close your eyes and open your mouth if that were the case."

I peek my eyes open and look at him. "Close your eyes, both of them," he adds when I close just my right eye.

Edward places something cold in my hand, and I frown as I try to work out what it is.

"Open your eyes."

I do what he says and look to see that I am holding a silver tone bracelet that has charms on it in my hand.

"The matching platinum amethyst and diamond girl charms are for the twins. Each charm has an initial on them, one K and one C," he says. "The emerald cut alexandrite is for me," I look at him and he winks at me "The sapphire is for your birthday. The schoolhouse is for your job, the stock market charm is for my job. The diamond heart shows our family love, and the platinum engraved 'best friends forever' is for our friendship."

I swallow feeling very touched. I love it, even knowing it must have cost a fortune. "I thought you were making it?"

"I did," he smirks.

I look at him with some disbelief. "Okay, well Jake helped a lot, but I designed the entire thing. Since none of the ones I could design looked manly enough, mine was all hand made, but my charms, which match yours were purchased at the same place." He holds his arm out and I see that he has a black leather bracelet on that has all the same charms.

I move hugging him close to me. "This is the best gift and friendship bracelet ever, hands down."

Edward takes the bracelet from me and puts it on my wrist. His eyes meet mine and I have a strong urge to kiss him. Before doing just that, he lays me on my back and crawls over me as I go. He kisses me and slides himself inside me at the same time.

"Oh, Nayeli, I don't think I will ever get enough of this ... of you."

 **~PP~**

The weekend comes to an end and both Kassie and Cordie are sad when we go back to the apartment. I knew when I stepped inside that it felt different ... cold, and no longer like it's my home anymore.

I also feel like there's a hole in my heart. I hate being away from Cordie, it's almost like she's my daughter just like Kassie. My feelings for Edward are strong, too. I can't sleep very well, and I keep reaching out to feel for him beside me.

 **~PP~**

"Bella!"

I jump and turn to see Emmett standing there.

"You've been looking at the coffee pot for a few minutes now, are you going to have a coffee or are you just stopping the rest of us from getting one?"

"Sorry," I say pouring both Emmett and myself a cup.

"How are things between you and Edward?" he asks as we sit down.

"Good," I say and he only looks at me.

"I think ... I'm not sure Em. He ... he makes me feel things I have never felt before. He looks at me, and my heart just takes off."

"You're in love with him," Emmett says although it almost sounds like he's asking, too.

"Not sure. I've never been in love ... in love with a man before, in a non-family member way. Do you think it's too soon? I mean, is it just based on the girls?" I rub my head looking at him. "What if what I feel for him is manifested because of Kassie and I don't want to be away from Cordie?"

Emmett drinks his coffee. "Is it? Did your feelings for him appear before or after Cordie?"

"The same time. The more I feel for one, the other seems to magnify that feeling."

"Maybe you love both of them."

I groan feeling so unsure. "I don't want to have this epic love to find out it was based on something else. I can't and won't put Cordie and Kassie through that. I can't have them thinking we're going to be a couple, get married, and live happily ever after, only to have it ripped away from them."

"Bella, you and Edward are clearly into each other. It's clear to anyone who's in a room with the two of you. You, of all people, should know that kids pick up on things very easily. I'm sure they've already seen that something has changed between you both. Hell, you've shared a bedroom nearly every night now for weeks. I can't tell you if in fifty years you two will be together, because that all depends on both of you and how willing you are to making things work. What I can tell you is that you have to let someone in, and sometimes the risk and fear is what makes things more worthwhile." Emmett winks at me and stands up.

"Thank you," I say giving him a smile.

"Anytime, honey, now we best go and round up the children it's time for class."

Emmett walks me to the playground as we talk about the upcoming Halloween party.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Emmett and I just look at each other and take off running down the hall.

"Everyone better stay right where they are!" Emmett booms down the hallway.

When we get to the kids, Emmett starts making his way through, with me right behind him. As the children part, my face drops when I see Colton's on the ground holding his nose which is bleeding. Right in front of him is Kassie, and she has a grip on the collar of a much taller boy.

"Kassie, let go," Emmett demands, but not in a harsh tone.

Kassie lets go but just stares at the boy. "You're a stupid-head."

"Enough!" Emmett again demands, this time in a stronger tone.

"Everyone, aside from Colton, Johnny, Kassie, Seth, and Taylor, go directly to the main hall and sit on the ground, criss cross applesauce. None of you are allowed to speak to one another until you are told otherwise. Move now." All the children quickly move off and my eyes watch a scared Cordie walk off with them. As much as I want to pull her to me and hug her, I know I can't.

I kneel next to Colton, who looks to have been crying and trying to hold back more tears. "This is not good, Emmett, he's going to need treatment."

Emmett doesn't look at me but nods in recognition.

"Seth, please take Colton to the nurse. Taylor—and only Taylor—tell me what happened."

"Johnny was teasing Colton about his mom."

Emmett holds up his hand. "Teasing or being unkind?" he asks.

Taylor swallows and lets out a sigh. "Colton was upset with it, so it was unkind."

Emmett gives him a nod to carry on.

"Colton asked Johnny to leave him alone and stop, but Johnny just kept calling him names and saying mean things about his mom. After Johnny made Colton cry, he started to walk away, but he made sure to knock into Cordie who was coming to see if Colton was okay. When he knocked Cordie to the ground, he laughed and Kassie ran right over. Colton told him to say 'sorry,' but Johnny again laughed saying 'why should he' because Cordie would just turn into a wacko like his mother is.

"Johnny grabbed one of the playground balls. He threw it at Colton and hit him in his face. Kassie started yelling that Johnny should say 'sorry,' but he just laughed and said that she was a street rat and shouldn't be allowed in this school." Taylor's mouth twitches a little as he looks at me. "He went to move toward Cordie again but Kassie blocked him. Kassie started to yell and she had a right to defend herself against a mean, big, ugly, bully."

Emmett's eyes move to Johnny, who's shaking his head.

"He's lying – he just wants to date Kassie."

"What? No way, that's gross!" Taylor quickly yells and looks at me with a shake of his head. "She's nice and all, funny, too, but she's only six and I'm not into dating yet."

"We know, Taylor, go to the hall, and make sure they're all doing what they've been told to do. Johnny – to my office now. Bella, go check on Colton, and take Kassie with you. I'll speak to her next." Emmett walks off and I take Kassie with me to the nurse's office.

I walk in and see Colton still looking upset. Kassie runs to him and gives him a big hug. When I hear her cry, I walk over to them.

"I'm sorry," they both say, and Kassie looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I know I should have walked away. I'm just tired of him being mean to us all the time."

I hush her and sit her next to Colton. It doesn't take too long for the door to open and Emmett walks in.

"Okay, Kassie, you're up," Emmett says and looks at me. "If you could call Jasper or Alice, and Edward, I'd appreciate it."

I nod at him and watch as he takes Kassie away. As much as I want to be there, I know not being there is best because it would be unfair to the other kids whose parents aren't here yet.

I call Edward's office feeling like I am coming a little undone. Tanya's voice comes over the phone and I have to clear my throat so I can speak.

"Tanya, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bella, do you want to talk to Edward?"

I shake my head but take a deep breath. "I should speak to him and Jasper, but I'm not sure if I can without getting upset."

"Has something happened?" Tanya quickly asks sounding so much like a mother.

"Can you tell Edward and Jasper they both need to come to the school?" I stop and look at Colton whose nose now looks swollen despite the fact he has an ice pack on it.

"He should go to hospital and get checked out." Tammy the school nurse says in a hushed tone and I nod.

"There's been a problem, the girls are fine, so is Colton, but he needs to go to the hospital to be checked out."

"What?" Tanya answers sounding shocked. "I will let both of them know right away."

"Thank you," I say and end the call. I move to have a better look at Colton's nose and can't help but wince seeing it looks bad.

"Can you breathe okay?"

He looks at me sadly and nods at me.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

Again he nods not that he needed to; it's clear from the look on his face that he's hurting.

"I'll call the hospital now and let them know that he should be coming in soon," Tammy says to me as she moves her seat across the floor.

"Yes, in his file is the emergency contact, which is his grandfather after his parents. Call Carlisle Cullen, he is Colton's grandfather and a doctor at the hospital. He will need to alert the ER and let them know Colton will be coming in."

"Colton, are you up to talking to me?" Emmett asks as he walks in.

I look to him, and then to the side, but Kassie doesn't come in with him.

"I sent her to the hall. Victoria is reading all the kids the riot act about what happened, and how it is not acceptable behavior," Emmett says with a smile. "Do you want to go, or sit here with Colton?"

I look at the door, and then to Colton. "I'll stay here; the girls have each other right now."

Emmett rubs my back and takes a seat. "Now, that looks nasty," he says. "I think it will get you out of at least two English lessons."

Colton smiles a little as Emmett winks at him. "What happened, Colton?"

"Johnny was being mean. He was saying things about my mom," Colton looks down at the ground but Emmett lifts his chin, bringing his head back up.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Emmett asks.

"I didn't want you to tell my mom about what he was saying." Colton moves closer to Emmett and me.

"It would make her sad," he says.

"Can you tell me what he's been saying?"

"Just that she's a wacko, and she must drink. He said she smells and acts like a drunk. Then he said she was such a terrible mom, and that she will lose me and the state will come and take me away. He said then I would be like the alley-rat in the school and not have real parents." Colton stops and I can see that he's trying hard not to cry anymore. "They won't, will they?"

"No they won't," I tell him calmly, even though I am madder than hell about Johnny's snide remarks about Kassie.

Colton only nods. "He keeps coming up to me. I move away but he follows me saying it all over and over again. Today was bad because he was angry and said he was going to take it out on me. He pushed Cordie because it made him feel better and he said she shouldn't stick her nose where it didn't belong. The ball just flew at me so fast I didn't have time to catch it."

Emmett nods at him. "Okay, thank you for telling me, Colton."

I stand and move with Emmett out of Tammy's way as she cleans Colton up again.

"All the kids are giving the same story as Colton, Kassie, Cordie, and Taylor. I pulled the CT feed, and it supports what I've been told."

"What did Johnny say?"

"That he wasn't doing anything bad, and that it's not his fault. He says he tossed the ball and Colton is weak and obviously couldn't catch it."

"What happens now?"

"I need to call Johnny's dad to come in and tell him his son is being expelled for bullying and assaulting a student."

I just look at Emmett.

"He's already had two warnings about verbal abuse since the school year started. He had four the year before. He's out. I warned his father the last time that it had to stop or he was done. He was already on his last chance and this solidified his expulsion."

"What about Kassie?" I ask fearing she, too, will be expelled.

"She is on a written warning for putting her hands on another student. The camera feed clearly shows that he purposely knocked into Cordie and was about to do it to Kassie when she took him down. She's only in trouble because she held onto him while yelling in his face." Emmett smiles a little. "She also kneed him in the boys; well it looks like it anyway, but nothing was said about it by anyone."

I hold my hands up. "Okay, I agree with your verdict."

I hear heavy foot falls and look at Emmett. "I think Jasper and Edward are here."

He only nods as the door opens and both of the men walk in.

"Colton," Jasper gasps moving to his son.

"How about I speak to Jasper and you take Edward to my office?"

"See you soon, Colton," I say giving him a wave as I walk out.

"What happened?" Edward asks looking frantic.

I take Edward through my point of view and what I have found out since Emmet and I broke up the fight.

"That little shit's dead!" Edward says with a growl.

"He's just a small child, Edward," I say calmingly.

He turns looking at me. "What year is he in?"

"Third," I answer.

"So not only is he older than Colton, but much older than our girls?"

"Edward, calm down. The girls are both upset and we don't need to add to that right now."

Edward merely looks at me and takes a deep breath. "What's going to happen to the little punk?"

Before I can answer, Emmett walks through the door. "Sorry, but I need my office. I have agreed to let both Kassie and Cordie go home for the day, and Bella, your class is covered. Go home, take the girls home, and get everyone settled down."

I walk out with Edward only to find Johnny sitting with his arms folded and a man in a suit next to him. The man looks at me as if I was dirt on the bottom of his shoes.

"Watch how you look at my woman," Edward growls at him.

The man just smirks and stands up. "Your paid whore you mean."

Edward moves toward him, but I quickly step between them. "This is a school, both of you act like it now!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? You'll be out of a job by the end of the day," the man in the suit states harshly.

"Did you just threaten her?" Edward asks.

"Hey," I say pushing Edward back, he looks at me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"No, I didn't threaten her; I only told you that this bitch and her alley-rat kid will be gone from this school."

"Why—"

Edward is cut off by Emmett who slams his door.

"Enough! Mr. Buckley, come into my office. Mr. Cullen, please collect your daughter and take her home." The harshness of Emmett's voice makes me gulp, and his eyes soften when they reach me. "See you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, so she can pick up her crap and get out of this school. This place is too good for the likes of some yard trash from Washington."

"Mr. Buckley, I will again remind you that this is my school. That means my rules, and you and your biased and bigoted opinions have no bearing on what happens. I don't care who you or your family are. You will not threaten my staff, nor decide who my staff is. Now, how about we go to my office and talk privately about your son unless you'd like the entire staff and student population to hear about your son's less than stellar behavioral record? Let me remind you, we don't have long to talk, because the police are coming to question him and likely charge him with assault."

I pull Edward out just as Mr. Buckley starts to yell at Emmett.

"Emmett can take care of himself," I tell Edward pulling him with me.

I get to the hall, and Victoria sees me and sends the girls over.

"We need to collect your things and then we are going home," I tell the girls softly.

Kassie just looks at Edward and her lip wobbles. "I am sorry, Teddy," she cries and Edward immediately drops to his knees and picks her up hugging her close to him.

"I hear you helped your cousin and sister when someone was being mean to them, that means you don't have to say you're sorry," Edward tells her while still hugging her close to his chest.

"See, Sissy, I told you that Daddy wouldn't be upset with you," Cordie says, before she looks down. "He ruined my socks."

I look down seeing they are dirty and ripped. "We'll get you new ones," I say hugging her.

Edward shifts Kassie to one side, picking her up. He looks at me and I smile helping him pick up Cordie on the other side.

"Can we go and see Colton?" Cordie asks.

"We can. I think he would like to see you both."

I get the girls' bags and we make our way out. As we approach the main door, we hear yelling. When we turn the corner, we see Mr. Buckley being removed by the police in handcuffs as a lady walks with Johnny to a car that has the Illinois state symbol on the door.

"You're not getting away with this!" he yells and we all move to the side to let the police pass.

I watch open mouthed as he is placed into the police car, to be taken to the station.

"Do you think Johnny will be okay?" Kassie asks.

"I hope so," is all I can answer.

* * *

 **A/N: So a lot of things happened here, and things are a tad worrisome in a few different ways. What do you suppose this Mr. Buckley has up his sleeve? Any guesses as to how the next chapter will go? We appreciate all of you, and thank you for all the recommendations to our stuff. We look forward to hearing from you, and you can join us on Facebook at TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. See you next week, XOXO, (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the lag and delay in getting this posted. Hope you think the wait for worth it. Chapter 15 is being worked on tomorrow and sent off to the Beta team, so it should post on time.** **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Edward POV**

Bella and I arrive at the hospital and immediately see the nurse who works with my father. She motions for us to come back, and head straight to the room she points to.

"Hi," I say walking in the door. My eyes land on my sister who's showing signs that she has been crying. I walk over to her and give her a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Rumor has it that you're getting out of English," Kassie says with a pout.

"Just two of them," Colton replies quickly.

"So not fair – when I broke my arm, all I got out of was sports, and I didn't want out of that."

"Hope I get to still play sports," Colton says quickly looking at Bella. "Do you think I will have to stop playing?"

"That's not up to me, little man that will be up to your doctor, parents, and the school."

Colton smiles right away. "So, I just have to butter Grandpa up then?"

"Didn't work for me," Kassie says with another pout.

As the kids start talking among themselves, I turn my attention to Alice and Jasper. "How bad is his nose?"

"Dad said nothing is broken, but he's going to have bad bruising," Jasper tells me still sounding angry. "I could kill that little shit for this."

I snort shaking my head. "That was exactly what I said."

"I'm angry, but not at the other boy," Alice tells us making both Jasper and me look at her. "My son was getting picked on, and he didn't tell me … us. He should have felt that he could come to one of us, shouldn't he?"

"Sometimes it's not that simple, Alice. Children worry and overthink things, too," I say.

Alice just hums. "I wish I knew why that kid was picking on Colton."

"There's not always a reason, honey. More than likely he is just a spoiled brat," Jasper states.

As Jasper speaks, Bella's mouth twitches, and I know she knows something more than what she told me in Emmett's office.

"I don't have to tell do I?" Colton asks looking at Bella.

"I would like to say no, Colton, but I think it would be best if you did."

"But …" he says with a sad voice as tears fill his eyes. "Can't we just pretend we don't know?"

My eyes go between Bella and Colton wondering what's going on.

"Bella, do you know something that we haven't been told?" Jasper asks her harshly.

"Hey, Jasper, watch your tone." I tell him as I look around Bella.

"No, Edward, this is not in your control. My _SON_ has been picked on, and if she knows the reason why, then I want to know!" Jasper yells back at me.

"Dad, please, I don't want to say," Colton begs as the tears fall.

"Colton, buddy, we can't help you if you don't tell us," Alice implores.

"Johnny doesn't have a mommy," Kassie says softly making Jasper look at her.

"Kassie don't—" Colton yells!

"It's okay, Colton, it's not true, and my mommy said that it doesn't matter what people who aren't your friends—like strangers—say. The only people that love you and really care about you say things that matter. I for one love your mommy, she's so much fun." Kassie smiles at Bella. "She's even more fun than you are."

Bella moves winking at Kassie. "Alice, Jasper, I think, that Johnny has been saying a lot of untrue things about …" Bells trails off, but her eyes move to Alice.

"Me. Oh, my, God, this is all my fault," Alice cries making us all shake our heads.

"No. Johnny said a few other things that sort of led others to believe that you … drink, and he would be removed from your care."

"That's it. I'm going to kill him," Jasper says jumping up, but Bella stands in front of him.

"He's just a child. Do you really think he has those sorts of thoughts on his own? Clearly, someone has been feeding him this crud, so if you're angry look at the source of where the child hears it. Be angry at his father, who has been told more than once about his child's behavior not being appropriate. Johnny's father should have disciplined his child. How can Johnny learn if he is not taught? People are so quick to blame the school, and the bully, but at the end of the day the parents should play a part, too. Kids are cruel, and there is no other way to put it. However, when a parent who is supposed to guide a child into better behavior, entices the child to act out, it is no longer only the child's fault. Would you allow Colton to pick on, or bully another child? Kassie, Cordie, do you think your father or I would allow that kind of behavior from you girls?"

"God, no, you would kill me, and then bring me back just to torture me some more," Kassie mutters. "I'm surprised that I haven't been punished for hitting Johnny."

I am quiet and in a bit of shock, wondering if Bella realizes she just made it sound to the girls as if we were a full-fledged family, calling me the girl's father.

"You, and Daddy, would be upset with me," my daughter tells Bella.

"Well?" Bella asks looking at Jasper.

"Fine. I'll find his father and kill him, happy?"

"Yep," Bella says sitting down.

"You'll have to wait; he was dragged out of the school by the police in handcuffs," I tell him.

Jasper sighs and sits down and Bella begins to talk again. "Alice, I'm not sure why he— or more so anyone—told Johnny that you drink. I doubt that Johnny's singling out Colton, or that any of this is even about you at all, or Colton himself, for that matter. Johnny is an angry young boy, who's taking his anger out on other children. That's something he will have to work on, and hopefully this will happen soon before he either hits the wrong person, or hurts someone more than he has today."

Alice gives Bella a weak smile, but turns to Colton. "Baby, you should have told me."

"I didn't want to make you cry," Colton states.

"No, baby, no matter what you think I will do, always come to me." Alice moves to him and hugs him close to her. "I would rather be upset then see you hurt or put into this kind of situation."

"Seems like we have a full house," my father says as both he and my mom walk in.

"Oh, my poor boy," my mother cries, moving swiftly to Colton. "What the hell happened?" she carries on looking at us.

"I think we should go," I say as I stand up. "I'll call you tomorrow, Alice. Colton, I hope you feel better soon. I love you, buddy," I say with a wink.

I help Bella to stand and walk out with the girls as Jasper takes my mom through what he knows about what happened.

Just as we get to my car, Bella's cell rings. "It's Emmett," she tells me as she's answering it. "Hi, Em."

I open the car door as she listens to what Emmett's saying. I walk around the car and get in my own side.

"Does this mean Kassie's in more trouble?" she asks and I feel my face harden.

If Emmett thinks for one moment that I will allow him to discipline Kassie over that bully-little-shit, or his father, he's got another thing coming.

Bella shakes her head and hand at me and then rubs my hand.

"You're sure that everything is going to be okay?" Bella asks looking stressed.

I close my eyes trying to control my breathing so that I can relax and not upset her more as she keeps talking to Emmett.

"I know that, Emmett, but still his father is a lawyer … Maybe so, but he's still high up. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella looks at the girls and then at me. "I will fill you in when we get home."

I nod at her and start the car.

"Am I in more trouble?" Kassie asks sounding worried.

"No; it's still only a warning that you are receiving at school, and you understand why, right?"

"She shouldn't be getting any warning," I growl.

"Edward!" Bella says sounding unpleased.

My eyes go to her and I see that she means business. I nod slightly and look back at the road.

"Kassie?" Bella says.

"Yes, I understand that I shouldn't have held onto him, and kept yelling in his face. I also shouldn't have kneed him in his privates. But, Mom, he's so mean and needs to learn a lesson, and I would like to have knocked more sense into him than I did."

I feel my mouth twist a little—damn, do I love this kid.

"Thank you, for not doing more than you did, and you are right about why you're being written up. Emmett's not saying that you can't stick up for yourself or someone else, but as soon as you had him away from Colton and Cordie, you should have let him go and went to get a teacher."

"I should have a warning, too," Cordie says making me look at her in my rearview mirror.

"Why?" both Bella and I ask together.

"I never told anyone that he was being mean to Colton, or that I heard him saying nasty things about Aunt Alice, and Bella."

"That doesn't mean that you should get a warning," Bella says softly.

"But, Miss Victoria and James both said that, acting that way makes you a bully. They also said that being a bully can be done in so many ways and that not just name calling or hitting makes someone a bully. There are bullies who intimidate people without saying a word to them. They said that if you stand around allowing people to pick on someone or to fight them, then you're just as bad as the bully. They told us it is important to always tell and make sure an adult knows what is going on."

"That's right in most cases, Cordie, but you weren't doing that."

"I wanted Kassie to hit him," she says.

I again feel my mouth twist but say nothing.

"Doesn't mean you get a warning. Emmett will look at the CT feed again and will issue warnings to the children that should have known better. However, next time, both of you speak to someone right away—don't hide it."

"I agree with Bella; both of you can come to me … us, no matter what. We love you both, and we will always have your back if you need us."

The rest of the drive is rather quiet, and when we arrive home, both girls head for their room.

"What did he say?" I ask getting right to the point.

"Mr. Buckley is not a happy camper, and has contacted his company to try to take legal action against the school, and Kassie." Bella stops and swallows. "He's pushing for Kassie to be charged with assault."

"What?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Bella holds up her hands. "Emmett has already shown the CT footage to our custodian, who is a retired juvenile court judge. He said that nothing will be done to either child, and if it was in his courtroom, then he would agree completely with Emmett expelling Johnny. He just wanted to let us know. He also had to call the superintendent, who was with Emmett when he called. I haven't met him yet, but Emmett assured me that he always agrees with the discipline actions that he uses. The only thing that could cause an issue is the fact that Kassie has a free place at school because I work there."

I just look at her unsure of why that would be an issue.

"Mr. Buckley is giving a song and dance about my child being riff-raff. You know the poor little public school kid—the one that caused the problems—because she's not rich enough to know how to behave."

I feel the bile rising into my mouth, especially over the fact that I know that I am one of the people that had those same thoughts about public school. It may not be as bad as that, and more along the line that public schools are often understaffed, and there're so many children. I am pulled from my inner thoughts when Bella strokes my cheek.

"I don't want to fight about whether she should or shouldn't be disciplined—we need to be on the same page on this."

I sigh pulling her to me. "I know, and I am not angry with her or you, but with the kid, and his dad; those two make me livid."

"I am, too," Bella tells me.

I kiss her softly smiling a little. "I say we get into our pajamas, and order dinner to be delivered, what do you think?"

Bella nods at me. "That sounds exactly like what we need to do."

 **~PP~**

It took the best part of the day for me to relax. My father insisted that Colton stay in the hospital last night for observation, and to make sure the swelling of his nose went down. The girls, on the other hand, have been taken to school. I wasn't overly happy about it, but relented knowing that Bella would be there. Emmett also reassured me that Johnny was not going to be admitted back into the school, no matter what.

"Edward." Tanya says sounding more snippy than normal.

"Yes?"

"A Mr. Buckley is here, and he demands that he see you immediately."

"Now!" I hear a harsh voice yell from somewhere close to her.

"Show him in," I say knowing that Tanya will call security right away. I had filled her in on what happened last night, and she seems to be as angry as I am about what happened.

I look at the door as the prick walks in with a smug smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I stare at him.

"Yes, I want that bitch and her daughter out of my son's school, and I know you can make it happen."

"No, I actually cannot make that happen, and besides, why would I, if I could; your son hit my nephew."

"Look … you and I both know that your sister has problems. Maybe my son shouldn't have said that out loud on the playground, but boys will be boys." He stops and just grins at me. "We shouldn't let a harmless fight get out of hand. I would hate for your business to go to ground because your nephew can't handle losing a fight."

"If you think you're able to take my company on then feel free to try. As for the harmless fight, I think you need a lesson in looking up the meaning in the dictionary. The only harmless part was when a much younger girl held your son off from picking on more kids."

"You're right that the street rat touched my son; she could have given my son some sort of a disease."

I stand up and roll my hand into a fist. "What is your problem with Kassie and Bella?" I ask.

"Bella, she really is your paid whore, isn't she? How much does it cost for her to swallow?"

I sneer as my hand grips the desk. I know his goal is for me to hit him. "You'd be wise to watch your tongue when you are speaking about my girlfriend and my daughter."

"Really? You think giving her that title will stop people from knowing the truth? I know she's both yours and that worthless douchebag, Emmett's paid whore. Mark my words, she and her alley-rat will pay. If you are wise, you'll dump her before she costs you everything you own and hold dear." Mr. Buckley smirks and walks out the door, just as security walks in. "It's fine, boys, I know my way out," he tells them walking away.

"Tanya, get a hold of our lawyer, and Jenks. I want everything on him—who he works with, how much money he has, and anything including when he wipes his ass."

"Yes, Sir, and I'm making sure this lot and all the rest of security knows he's not welcome in this building." She says with a sterling look at the security. I know it's not their fault; they were unaware of what happened yesterday, but I also know Tanya is angry as hell.

I sit down on my chair, taking deep breaths; I have the urge to hit the fucker and I know that if I leave my office I will.

 **~PP~**

"He's gone," Tanya says walking into my office. "There was a small problem when he was walking out and he's now being charged with sexual harassment. I have issued the CT feed to our lawyers and shared it with the Chicago PD."

I nod at her and sigh rubbing my face.

"Why don't you head home; the girls are finished with school in an hour?" I look at the clock on my computer seeing she is right.

"I think I will; thank you, Tanya."

"No problem," she says with a smile.

I log out and put away my work and head right to the school. On the way there, my mind is on Mr. Buckley, and I know that it may be best to inform Emmett that he came to my work and more or less threatened Bella, Kassie, and me.

I walk into the main office and smile at the woman. "Is Emmett available?" I ask politely.

"I will just call and ask," she smiles.

I stand off to the side as she calls. A few seconds later Emmett's door opens, and he looks at me. "Come in, Edward."

I walk in taking a seat. "Mr. Buckley turned up at my work today, demanding that Kassie and Bella both be kicked out of the school. I'm not sure he's going to go quietly and back off."

Emmett sighs a little. "Yes, I know. I have already had a letter from him, telling me I had to the end of the week to comply with his rules. But …" Emmett points to the shredder, "I filed it where it belonged."

"Shouldn't you have kept it?" I ask turning back to look at him.

Emmett chuckles and nods. "I have it in a file, but I got Nancy at the front office to make some copies to shred, that guy is an "A" number one, a-hole. He's been on my back since Bella was hired."

"Why?"

Emmett sighs a little. "You for starters."

"Me?" I ask.

"Edward, you and Bella may be friends now, but you did come in here shooting off at the mouth, saying all sorts of things in the beginning of the year."

I gulp but just look at him. "This is my fault?" I ask.

"I'm not saying that, just that he has been on me ever since the letter that was sent out to parents about the girls' situation. Buckley came in demanding to know if she was a drugged-up whore, and asked why he wasn't on the hiring panel."

I rub my face as the guilt starts to hit me.

"Edward, this is not your fault. The kids didn't hear you, so that means it was a staff member that gave him the insight. Trust me; I am looking into who that was. Buckley thinks just because his son is here that he has a say in whom I hire or fire, which is not the case. He would have turned up at some point to hash out about Bella being here. But I would say this is a harsh lesson on how once words are said, they can't be unsaid even if the facts have changed."

I nod at him. "I have my company lawyer on this, too as well as a private investigator. Also, I was thinking that I could start paying for Kassie's tuition and then she will not be attending for free. That way, it can't be taken into account of her being here or not."

"Have you spoken to Bella about that?"

I shake my head. "I will. I know you will need her approval. I just hope she agrees. If I'm paying her tuition then that takes some of his power away with the snobs on the Board."

"It's also a way of telling him he has a point, Edward, which he doesn't. All staff are allotted a free pass for their children to attend school here, it's a perk offered to all employees, and even the lunch lady is able to have free tuition for her child. Bella currently may be the only person with a child here, but it doesn't take away the fact that the offer is for everyone who is employed by the school."

"I know that, Emmett, but it's not just that … Kassie is not only Bella's child, it feels like she is my daughter as much as Cordie is. Well, without her calling me dad, that is. I want to take care of her and Bella, too. Cordie, Kassie, and Bella are my family."

Emmett nods and smiles at me "Let me know when she agrees, and I'll put it through giving you the family discount."

"Emmett, I can afford to pay the full tuition," I tell him.

"I know that, Edward; however, staff that chooses not to accept the full amount receives a discount. If you claim Kassie as your own then you should allow Bella the same with Cordie and take the discount. Besides, knowing Bella, I think she'd want it split fifty-fifty."

"Can she afford it?"

"Not on her wages alone; not with paying rent, utilities, food, insurance, and what not's, no. But, with that said, I don't know what she receives monthly from their parents' estate."

I stand up smiling at him. "Thank you, Emmett; can I go down and see her before picking up the girls?"

"You can. I'll walk down with you; I was just going that way, anyway."

Emmett walks the full way to Bella's door, and I stand there watching in the window as she smiles and talks to her class. My eyes drift around the room, and I see Cordie, who looks equally happy. I have to swallow as I witness her laughing and smiling with the girl across from her.

The bell rings and the class starts to clean up. Bella looks my way and tilts her head walking to the door as she smiles at me.

"Hi?" she says questioningly.

"I finished early, so I thought I would pick up the girls."

"Okay, I have to work late today, in the afterschool care program."

"I know," I say with a smile. "The girls and I are going to make dinner," I say with a wink.

"Daddy!" Cordie yells walking to me. Just as I hug her, I hear Kassie yelling my name.

"Teddy. Can I go to Teddy, Miss Victoria?"

"You can," she says and Kassie runs to me and gives me a hug.

"Okay, Class, time to go and get to your parents."

I walk out just in front of Bella and stand off to the side with the girls. When the last of Bella's children have left, I move back to her.

"We'll see you when you get home," I whisper in her ear giving her cheek a kiss.

 **~PP~**

"Okay, girls, you know the drill—go get changed, and then you can play for an hour."

They both quickly run off, and I head up to my room to get changed as well.

I make dinner, and then help the girls do their homework, before Bella arrives home. Just like she does with me, I greet her at the door, with a hug and a kiss.

"Dinner's ready, the girl's homework is done, and they went back to play until you're ready to eat." I tell her as I kiss her, pushing her against the door. "I really missed you today."

"I missed you, too, but what happened?"

I sigh pulling back, then launch into what happened at my work. Bella quickly becomes upset and worried. I reassure her that my company will be fine, and that I am not worried about some arrogant self-righteous little nit wit.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

The last few days my mind—despite my best efforts—has been on Mr. Buckley and his threats. I haven't said anything to Edward, but Mr. Buckley scares me a little. The look on his face, and how angry he got, not only scared me, but also the girls and his own son Johnny, too. The last few days I have spent at Edward's, and I know he's happy to have us here. I don't know how much longer I can hide the fact that Buckley has me worried.

"Hey," Edward says as he lies next to me in bed. "What's got you so deep in thought?"

I shake my head and move closer to him, pressing my lips to his, and I feel his smile as he kisses me back. "Not that I don't like this, but you know you can talk to me, open up to me?"

I nod at him. "I know, I'm just stressing out about Buckley and his threats."

"Don't be. I swear I will take care of him, you just have to trust me."

"I do, trust you," I say instantly.

Edward smiles and then sighs. "I have had an idea." I just look at him when he moves to sit upright, I follow. He takes a deep breath and gives me a small smile.

"I am not trying to make you feel down, take over, or any of that … it's just that I love Kassie, too."

I nod at him. "And I love Cordie."

Edward again smiles at me. "I was thinking that I could … we could pay for Kassie's school fees together."

"Edward I can't afford it—"

"Just wait and hear me out." He raises his brow and I nod at him. I motion to him with my hand, to tell me what he is thinking.

"Emmett said there are different payment plans that are available to all staff. There is the free waiver which Kassie has now; there is also a sliding fee scale for those who have more than one child, and or who want to pay to support the school. There is a seventy-five percent discount if you have two students. There is also a program that allots a fifty percent discount. I already know that paying the full amount is out of the question because it is almost thirty thousand per child. I know that your average starting salary is around twenty-seven thousand. I am not saying that you can't pay, but if we combine both girls' tuition, I think we can pay a portion together, for both girls."

I frown which makes him chuckle, and he quickly kisses me and then pulls back. "I knew you would want to pay something, so I immediately discarded the thought of telling you I would pay it all myself. We should, however, pay together because this wouldn't just be for Kassie's school fees, but it would be for both girls. So, I was thinking about which program—between the three of us—we could manage."

I swallow and look at him. "You can manage the full amount for both girls, so this is really about what I can manage," I say.

Edward shakes his head at me. "Bella, we're a team. You and I have been splitting the groceries, the girls' homework, cleaning, driving, and everything apart from our separate household bills, which I hope will change soon." He stops and winks at me. "I have the payment, for what each person would pay written down for each payment plan, why don't you take some time and look them over. I will agree with your choice on whichever one you decide on."

"Thought you said we're a team?" I ask.

"We are, love, but I want you to be happy, and not feel as if I think you are beneath me, or that you're not doing the best that you can do for your daughter."

Edward hands me the paper and I place it down on my bedside table. "I'll look at the information later, but first," I say as I roll on top of him.

"You're important to me, Nayile, I don't want to hurt you like I did the day we first met."

"You won't," I say positive that Edward would never hurt me … not like that, not now.

The night passes with Edward and me making love again. I can feel the difference, and several times now it has been about more than a release. I can't help but think about how close we are as I drift off to sleep.

 **~PP~**

I wake early and take a look at the paper Edward and Emmett have drawn up. All it seems to do is bring Buckley back to my mind. I am starting to wonder if he is right. Should Kassie really be enrolled at the school when I can't afford the fees which all the other parents pay? Or, is Edward right in the fact that I am a good teacher, and every job has a perk? I really don't know what to do! It's times like this I wish my parents were here. I can't help but laugh at the thought of how things would have taken place if my father was still alive. He would have sorted Mr. Buckley out right away. I still remember the day a boy pulled one of my pigtails, and he went ape shit, and tried to arrest him. When the father and mother of the boy complained, he said they were right; it was them who should be arrested. They were so shocked they asked on what charges and he said failing to teach their child right from wrong. He went on to say that if they continued to not discipline their son, he'd be arrested for far worse in the future. The boy's parents stayed a few more seconds at the school office before quickly walking away. That boy never touched another child after that day, nor did his parents dismiss any of his bad behavior. God, do I miss my parents.

"Nayeli?"

I jump and turn to see Edward smiling at me.

"You look deep in thought. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about my parents, especially my father."

Edward moves to me and kisses my neck softly. I lean back on him as his arms go around my waist.

"I have to say you'll make a very beautiful Belle."

After much thought, the girls and I decided that I would be Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. This morning I'm dressing in Belle's town clothes and then later tonight I will have Belle's ball gown on.

I grin looking up at him "We thank you. You still going as Gaston tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Edward exclaims.

"It may start an international scandal," I chuckle, mainly because Alice just about had a fit. She claims Edward is killing her childhood.

Edward just shrugs at me. I turn in his arms facing him, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"I better get the girls up so that I can get them dressed for their Halloween parties," I say.

I can feel Edward's eyes on me as I leave. When I reach the girls' room they both are getting washed.

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table, so get dressed and come and get it. After you're done, and have brushed your teeth, I will put your face makeup on," I say from the door.

I walk away, and just as I do, I hear them shouting. "Okay, Mom."

I stop and frown, it seemed to have come from both of them. I swallow looking at the door, unsure whether to go back or just leave it. Letting out a small breath, I walk into the kitchen in a daze.

"Nayile?" Edward says and I look at him. Quickly, he walks to me, pulls me close and touches my face.

"I could swear both girls just called me Mom?"

"And you don't want that?" he asks.

My eyes leap to his. "What? No! I mean, I don't mind. She … Cordie feels as if she belongs to me, too. And I am sure Kassie feels the same way about you."

Edward nods and smiles at me.

"But, is this moving too fast? Should they be calling us something like this, I mean, it's a big step? What if this doesn't work out?" I almost shriek waving my hand between us. "I don't want to be one of those moms that have a new dad for her kid every few months … I—" Edward cuts me off by kissing me harder than ever before. I moan into his mouth and he pushes me against the wall.

"Bella, love, Kassie is six years old, and in that time you've had one guy, _one_. Since she's been yours, you haven't had anyone, apart from me. I am telling you here and now that no matter what … no matter if this works out between you and me or not … you will always be my daughter's mother in my eyes. Nothing and no one will take that from you. Just breathe and calm down. Stop over thinking things. Lastly, we will tell the girls that we are a couple tonight, after we have gone trick or treating. Then we can talk about them calling us Mom and Dad."

The tone Edward is using makes me only nod at him, and he laughs and smiles at me.

"We'll be fine, just let me take the lead on this," he says.

Both our eyes move to where the stairs are as we hear the girls.

"I will this time, only because I am still a little shocked," I say kissing him.

We pull apart and are seated at the table when the girls walk in.

Breakfast goes by quickly and I make Cordie's face into the cutest clock face ever. I paint Kassie's face the same color as her shirt and secure the flame hat on top of her head. When I am done, they both jump up and down happy with how they look.

Edward drives us all to school and then helps me carry in the pumpkins that we each carved. Jake even made one for decoration at the school. His is more artful, it has a wolf, vampire, witch, and moon shining down on a forest scene. Cordie was very taken with what he did, and asked if next year he would teach her, which, of course, he agreed to.

After the shortened lessons in each subject, we are having a big party, with grades third and under in one area, and fourth through eighth in another. All the rest of the upper classes are in a third area. Presently, I am in the hall with all four of the younger classes dancing and having fun.

"Fred, get your head out of the pumpkin!" Victoria tuts as she shakes her head, while Fred tries to pull it off.

"You can tell his mom," she mutters at me as she walks to him.

I cover my mouth as I watch her try to pull it off his head without much luck.

"Fred if you got it on then it should come right off," she says giving it a yank with no progress.

I move over to her and hold Fred still as she tries again.

"We should get a hammer, or a knife?" she whispers.

Fred shakes his head and I bite my bottom lip as he mumbles out a refusal.

"You should have thought of that before putting the pumpkin on your head," Victoria states.

"No need for knife or hammer, E-man is here," Emmett says and breaks the pumpkin with his hands.

Fred is freed and shakes his head, but I cover my mouth and giggle because he now looks orange.

"That was fun," Fred smiles making us just look at him.

"What? Paul told me to do it," he tells us pointing at Paul who is laughing on the floor.

"If Paul told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?" Victoria asks.

"If he promised to give me candy? Yeah."

Victoria just looks at me. "What? You understand about candy, right, Mr. Emmett?"

"I do, Fred. I once ate a snail for a bag of candy," he quickly replies and I frown at him.

"Wow, that's so cool," Fred says walking away.

"Aren't you meant to stop those kinds of things, not encourage them?"

"They're kids, Bella; it's a part of growing up, and having fun."

"His head was stuck in a pumpkin," Victoria argues quickly.

"Yeah, so, I once got stuck in a child safety seat," Emmett replies.

"What?" Victoria asks him.

"That was three years ago, and I told you, that you were too big," I state immediately.

Victoria merely looks between us and laughs as she walks away.

I shake my head and move to the music. "Okay, everyone, we're ready to bob for apples now, do you want to do that?" Emmett asks everyone at the end of the song.

The children all cheer and we get them into six lines and let each child take a turn. When they are done we move on to the next game which is musical chairs. By the time lunch comes around, I feel as if I have worked all week.

"So?" Emmett says as he sits next to me.

"So, what?" I say back to him.

"Have you and Edward talked about the girls' tuitions?"

I groan but nod at him. "We have."

"Have you come to a decision?"

I shake my head, but I can feel Emmett's eyes on the side of my head.

"I am feeling a little torn," I tell him.

Emmett hums, taking a sip of his coffee. "You know my mama gave me some words of wisdom, want to hear them?"

I turn looking at him and he grins at me. "Life is like a box of chocolates …"

I hit his arm as he chuckles. "Yeah, I bet she said that, so that makes you Forrest Gump?"

"Okay, fine; she didn't say that; she never really gave me any powerful words apart from, "it's always about money … and it's sometimes the people without money that make it more of an issue."

"What?" I stutter feeling stunned.

"Come on, Bella, you know full well that Edward could afford to pay for both girls and likely the entire enrollment of all the students in this school and not put a dent in his accounts. The seventy-five-twenty-five split is the one you should consider. With you paying the seventy-five percent."

I turn my head away from Emmett but he keeps talking.

"If you had met Edward fallen in love, got married, and had the girls, even with you working here you would have gone for one of the choices. Why should it be any different now? You are, after all, becoming a family."

"Because I want to pay my share," I say.

Emmett takes a deep breath and lets it back out. "Being an equal parent doesn't always mean they get equal pay, Bella. My dad worked damn hard. I am talking fifty hours a week just so my momma could be there for me when I left for school and when I got home. She had a part-time job, but that was for her, to be her own person, not for the money. Now my momma spent more time with me over all, but my father's money paid for everything I had. Even knowing whose money paid for what, I see both of them having an equal role in my life. They gave me what I needed, and the value of what they gave me money-wise didn't ever come into it."

"This is a little different. I come from a working class family, one where we never lived paycheck to paycheck, but we still had to live within a certain means. Edward … God, he can go on lavish holidays, own fancy homes, and drive expensive cars—"

Emmett chuckles cutting me off. "Anyone can do that on credit. His family has spent years building up their resources. If Edward was some poor guy that had to live paycheck to paycheck, and you could get his daughter in here for free would you?"

"Yes, but that's not me spending money," I say.

"But why should it change the matter, Bella? Don't make money a big deal. Yes, he has money, and you don't have as much. Does he rub it in your face? Does he try to make you treat him better than he treats you? Does he treat the girls differently since by definition, Cordie is much richer than Kassie?"

I shake my head at him.

"Find a balance. I'm not saying let him pay for it fully, but try to let him be a father to both girls, just like you're being a mother to both. And when you are debating things, always think what would I do if he was her biological father?"

I sigh. "Fine; I'll tell him tonight that I will take the 75/25 option and I will pay the twenty-five percent, and then we can look into what we'll do next year."

Emmett just smiles at me. "Bella, last words of wisdom, don't lock him out. I know you've been on your own for some time, but you've got him, and he's got you. If you have problems, he has them, too. Just like his problems are yours."

I watch as Emmett gets up and goes to the door of the staff room.

"Emmett," I call as I stand.

He turns and looks at me.

"Thank you."

He grins and winks at me. "Get back to work, Swan."

I chuckle picking up both his cup, and my own before washing them in the sink.

 **~PP~**

I walk from my class to the main doors. A few of the children have gone home with their parents. There are still some to be picked up and I am standing here as a man approaches me.

"Miss Swan?" he asks with a smile.

I nod at him, and he hands me some flowers.

"Eh … thank you?" I say looking them over.

"Did my dad send you flowers?" Cordie asks and I look down at both her and Kassie who look equally happy.

"Maybe? There must be a card," I mutter looking for a card.

"Here you are." My eyes go back to the man who is holding out an envelope.

I take it from him, again frowning at his disposition.

"You've been served, see you in court," he says and smirks.

I feel my mouth drop open but he just walks away.

My eyes go around seeing many of the parents looking at me as they whisper to the person next to them.

"What did he mean?" Cordie asks.

"What is being served mean?" Kassie asks.

I feel too shocked to answer either of them as my eyes are still on the parents who are whispering. A deep sense of embarrassment sweeps over me as I am hit with the frightening feeling of what has just happened.

"Bella," I hear Victoria says softly. "Go inside. I'll deal with this."

All I can do is shake my head, not feeling able to move, though I want to hide with how everyone is looking at me.

"Cordie, Kassie, find Mr. Emmett and ask him to come here right away, but you two stay inside," she quickly says and I turn looking at her.

"It's fine, and it will all be fine," she repeats.

I let out a breath as I start to feel angry. How could Mr. Buckley be so careless as to issue me a court order at work, in front of children and parents? Is his plan to have the other parents demand that I get fired?

"Bella, go inside," Emmett says as he looks around.

I move walking toward the doors as Emmett starts to talk.

"Now, what just happened is none of mine or your business. I will warn you all now I will not take kindly to anyone speaking unkindly about my staff, or spreading rumors based on lies or uninformed information. If you have your child, then it's time for you to leave and not stand here gawking at someone's misfortune or to get your weekly entertainment."

"But … Emmett, I need to know if she is a danger to my child," I hear a woman ask.

Emmett barks out a laugh. "She wouldn't be working here if she were. Now, I'm not sure what that man thinks he is playing at, but you—all of you—know that most people in life need very little reason to take someone to court. The fact they allowed, or organized her to be given these court papers at her work—a school—is a poor show of character. Make sure you take note of that; now go spend time with your children, it is Halloween, after all. Stay safe and have a good day."

Emmett walks to me and takes me to his office where the two girls are. When I see they are both upset, I pull them to me.

"Call Edward," I say to Emmett.

I can feel how the anger is making me want to break down, and I know I can't until Edward is here.

"Already on it, honey."

I wipe my face and open the envelope.

* * *

 **A/N: So we're not sure if we should run and hide from the people who will be hunting us down, or stand strong and remember it will take more than one group to hunt us down since we are in different countries. LOL. Now seriously, what do you think she is being served papers for? Who do you think is behind this?**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Edward POV**

My office door opens, but I keep doing my work. "Edward," Tanya says in a shaky tone, and I turn my head to look at her. "The school is on the phone—a Nancy … I think. I can hear Cordie crying …"

I nod picking up my phone. "Nancy?" I say, closing my eyes as I hear not just Cordie crying but Kassie, too.

"There's a problem at school—not with the girls—it's Bella. Emmett's dealing with it now, and it's something about her being served?"

The anger that I have been feeling flares up. "I am on my way," I just about yell out.

"Tanya, get my lawyer on the phone. I need an emergency meeting with him today."

I don't wait for her to answer. I hurriedly leave and go down the stairs knowing that I can't stand still in the elevator. I reach my car and speed out of the parking garage. Immediately, I find that traffic is a nightmare; the roads are filled with assholes that all seem not to know where the hell they are going.

I press heavily on my horn. "Come on, the fucking light is green!" I yell.

I grunt flipping some guy the bird as I pass him. When I reach the school, I park outside the front entrance. Running all the way to Emmett's office, I don't even knock, but just barge right in.

"Bella?" I say and I kneel next to her, my eyes scan the room not seeing the girls. My eyes flicker to Emmett asking him without saying a word where my girls are.

"Victoria has them," he says sounding oddly quiet.

"I'll press charges on Buckley—who the hell does he think he is?" I yell.

"Wasn't him …" Emmett says, but it doesn't really register right away.

"I mean it. I want everything you have on him. I cannot believe he got some schmuck to come to Bella's work and serve her papers?"

"It wasn't him," Emmett says again and I feel unsure.

"I swear, he better not think he can get away with this, I mea—"

Bella cuts me off by standing up. "It wasn't him, Edward!"

I frown, hearing the words, but her red puffy eyes seem to make me angrier. I really just want to beat Buckley to death right now.

"It's about the girls. The girls have an aunt … she's going to go for custody."

"What?" I ask, not understanding what she means.

"Edward, it seems the girls have a living aunt, and she's taking Bella to court for custody of Kassie. I am taking it that you will be served, too, soon."

"She's going to get our girls," Bella cries.

I shake my head pulling her to me, feeling more shock than anything. Now, I wish this was simply Buckley and his bullshit, which I could deal with fast and effectively.

My cell rings but I just leave it, not wanting to let Bella go. It stops but Emmett's phone rings. He looks at us and moves to pick it up.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett says.

My eyes go to him as he closes his. "Let me guess, he's just been served court papers?"

Emmett sighs and walks over to me, holding out the phone.

"Have you opened it?" I ask immediately.

"No?" Jasper replies.

"Open it," I demand.

I hear Jasper as he opens the documents; it is like every sound is amplified in my head, and I feel in desperate need to be wrong.

"Oh, God, Edward …"

"I'm being taken to court over custody of Cordie, right?" I say in a tone that sounds almost dead.

"How can this be … how, Edward?"

I take a deep breath letting it out. "I'm not sure, just call a family meeting. I am taking my girls home."

I hand Emmett back his phone, holding my hand out for Bella. Her hand slips into mine. "If you can spare the time to come over with Rose—"

"We'll be there … just text me the time," Emmett cuts me off.

I nod almost manically and pull Bella out of the office. We head straight to Victoria's room and both of us place smiles on our faces before opening the door.

"What's going on?" They both ask running to us.

"We'll talk when we get home," I answer.

The drive home is calmer and slower than my drive to the school, but my mind is on overdrive about how this could've happened. Does this woman have any right to my daughters? I do know one thing, she will pay dearly for how she delivered Bella's court summons. She will especially pay for making my sweet Bella cry—no one is allowed to do that.

"Girls, go and play for ten minutes so I can talk to your mom," I say as we walk through the door.

Both of the girls' eyes sparkle more when I refer to Bella as their mom, but I can see the fear from the events of the day clearly on their faces. They go upstairs, and I help Bella to the sitting room, so we can talk.

"You're doing well, love," I say as she sits down.

"I was so sure it was Buckley. This … the whole thing … it floored me, Edward. She knows where I work, why wouldn't she have just contacted us, or come to talk to us first?"

I shake my head, knowing that would have been the decent thing to do. "He handed the papers to me in front of my class, our children, and the many parents. I was beyond mortified!"

"I know," I tell her.

"What do we do? What if she is lying? Is this just a game, or a ploy for some reason?"

"We can ask for DNA testing to be completed; that will show if she has a claim or not."

"If it comes back that she is their aunt, then what? Do we just hand them over to a stranger, or are we the ones that stole her nieces?"

"We didn't steal anyone. They are ours, DNA or not. If she wants to have anything to do with them, then she'll need to prove that she will be healthy for them. And the manner in which she dealt with the court notices, starts her off in the negative for being a decent person."

Bella merely sighs so I pull her to me. "We'll get through this, I swear we will."

I pull away from her when I hear my front door open and my family comes in.

"What's happened?" My mother asks, with her eyes cast on Bella in my arms.

"Here," I say handing Bella's court summons to her.

"How can she think she has a legal claim to them? There's no proof that your girls are her brother's children? This document doesn't even list her name, just her initials. Why does she have the right to have your names, their names, and yet they don't provide you with hers?"

I shake my head. "I don't know," I answer.

"I've got our family lawyer on the line, and Jenks, there must be some way to find out this information without waiting a month for the court appearance."

"If I have my way, there will be no court appearance." I snap out.

Bella's cell starts to ring; she looks at it and sighs.

"Mike, this is not a good time," she says but I watch as she frowns.

"How do you know that?" she hisses at him, her face pales. "Wait," she says and leaps moving to the TV, and switches it on "What channel?" I look to the TV and feel the air leave my body as the news flashes on with Bella, the girls and me in a photo, and standing there sobbing is Charlotte.

"My brother loved his girls, he wanted them. He really loved them, and he begged Renata to let him bring them up, and she agreed. I don't know what happened, and my brother was in an accident the day they were born. Before he went into surgery, he implored me to look after them for him and I agreed. I swore to my dying brother that I would look after them. Then these people stepped in and stopped me. My brother died, and they took my only family."

I take the remote from Bella and switch off the news as she sits back down.

"Mike?" she asks with a sob.

"I … what?"

I take the cell from her. "Hi, Mike, it's Edward," I say trying not to yell at him as my mother moves to engulf Bella in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I swear I didn't. I haven't seen that part of my family in years."

"I'm not following," I say knowing I missed a large part of this conversation.

"Charlotte and Peter are my mother's cousin's children. That's why the girls were familiar to me. Peter had one brown and one blue eye, too; it's something that was a genetic trait in his family."

I bend down and try to control my breathing.

"Edward, she … her family … all of them are no good. You can't let her near those girls. She … she hurt a child, badly when she was sixteen."

"I'll need you to talk to my lawyer," I say.

"I will. Please tell Bella I am sorry. I … just … when I saw it, I panicked, and jumped to call her. Maybe I should have spoken to Rose … she knows that side of my family, too. Rose dated Royce … the other brother, and he was the least shitty out of the three siblings," Mike snorts. "He beat her badly one time, so that should tell you all you need to know about the other two."

I nod at him, though he can't see me. "I'll text a time to meet with me at my work. I don't want the girls overhearing any of this."

"Yeah, no problem, but again I am sorry that I didn't figure it out earlier. I wish I could have warned you, not that I knew she was back."

"It's not your fault, Mike; we'll talk to you soon." I hang up, knowing full well this has nothing to do with Mike. He not only sounds worried, but scared, and that has my heart racing.

"Hi," Emmett says looking at me. "The door was unlocked, so we just walked in."

I nod at him.

"Oh, Bella," Rose says running to her. Bella simply looks at her.

"Have you seen the news?" she asks and Rose frowns.

"No, not yet."

Bella gulps a little. "Mike just called in a panic."

"That may have been because of me; I was really pissed when I left."

Bella shakes her head and I kneel down in front of Bella and Rose.

"No, Rose, he called because the aunt was on TV trying to get the public on her side."

"Fucking bitch, who does she think she is?"

"The girls are Peter's children, Royce's brother Peter," Bella states.

Rose's whole face goes white as she just looks at Bella, before she starts to shake her head.

"Charlotte is the one doing this?"

Bella nods at her.

"No! Just fucking no! She is certifiably insane. I dated Royce around eight years ago for about six months."

"Did you meet Peter and Charlotte at that time?" I ask.

"No, Peter and Charlotte were in rehab. The only person from his family I met was Mike, who tried to warn me off of Royce. Mike is also the one who came and got me when Royce attacked me. Mike's the reason Royce received prison time. Mike's whole family turned their backs on him after that."

Bella clears her throat and wipes her face. "Okay, this ends now. We can't let the girls hear this conversation."

I nod in agreement with her.

"Now, I say Bella and I are going to get dressed and head out for some trick or treating with our children. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett, if you can, can you start dealing with the legal side of things?"

My mom nods and smiles at Bella. "When we get back, us four," Bella points between my parents, me and herself, "can head out and leave the girls here with Rose, and Emmett. We will find out what the plan is and discuss what we are going to do, and not just for the court hearing, but also for how we are going to tell the girls."

Again, I nod in agreement.

Bella and I slowly walk to the girls' room; they both are sitting on the bed, holding each other.

"Hi," I say walking in. "We'll tell you both what happened, after we've had our night out; it's nothing that you have done, and right now it's nothing to worry about." I raise my brow at them and they both nod.

Bella opens her arms and both girls move to her hugging her tightly. I kiss the top of her head and then they pull apart.

"Come on, let's get ready," Bella states.

Bella and I help the girls get changed before heading for our room, so we can get dressed up, too. All four of us walk down to the living room together. My eyes land on Jasper, Colton, and Alice, who must have arrived after we had gone upstairs.

"What do you all think?" I ask.

"You have officially ruined my childhood, but —" Alice stops talking and lets out a sigh. "You all look great."

Alice stands up and spins showing off her cowgirl outfit. "You look great, Alice," I tell her, and then I see that both Colton and Jasper have on Confederate army gear. "So do you two, Major Hales senior and junior."

All seven of us head out; the adults walk a few steps behind the three children.

"How has Colton been?" I ask needing to talk about something other than what happened today.

"He's back to normal, but has been feeling guilty about Johnny not being allowed in school, and worried that his father has done something to him," Jasper says.

"Has Emmett said anything about Johnny or his father?" I ask looking more to Bella than Jasper.

"No," she says with a small smile. I lock my hand with hers giving it a small kiss.

"That has to be another thing we´ll talk about."

Bella nods at me and lets out a hum. "We need to talk about Maggie, too."

I frown as I look at her silently questioning what she means.

"Charlotte was the friend she was with at the ball. We need to find out if she knew about this."

I tilt my head, I had not thought about that. "I'll get my dad to talk to her father," I say not really wanting to deal with Maggie in any way, shape or form.

"Would he tell him anything, and would she have told him anything?" Bella asks.

I shake my head and shrug, not knowing the answer to those questions. We stop at the gate of a house the kids are at telling their silly jokes to the people of the house. My eyes flicker to the people at the door who seem to be looking at the girls oddly.

I rub my head and start to pull at my hair. "This may not have been a great idea," I mutter.

"Yeah," Bella says quietly, "We didn't think about how many people would have seen that freaking news clip of garbage."

The kids all run back to us smiling, and I let out a breath hoping we can get through tonight without anyone saying anything to them, or to us. I don't want their night ruined because someone else thinks they have a right to have an opinion in my family's life … a life they know nothing about.

The night seems to drag on, and I am sure between Bella and me, our patience is tested to the maximum each time the girls approach another door. More than anything else, we silently worry that someone will say something we have not prepared ourselves to discuss with them yet. We both let out a collective sigh as we walk back into our home.

"We'll get the girls changed and in bed," I say to Emmett as Bella walks up the stairs with them.

"I can't believe E-man's watching us," Cordie gushes.

"He's so much fun; it's a shame we have to go to bed," Kassie adds.

"I am sure Rose would rather that you two stayed up to play with her, rather than Emmett keeping her company," Bella chuckles.

"As much as I love Aunt Rose, I would rather have E-man," Kassie states.

I snort as I help Bella with getting the girls washed and changed. When they are in bed, I read them a story as Bella strokes their heads.

 **~PP~**

Bella's hand stays in mine as we sit down on my parents' sofa. Both my parents, Alice, and Jasper look our way with small smiles.

"I'll take Colton to bed," Jasper says as he walks a sleepy Colton out of the room.

"How about I make some hot drinks while we wait for Jenks and Samuel to arrive?" My mother asks and I nod, but I don't let go of Bella's hand.

"Are you two dating, for real?" Alice blurts her question out, making me smile.

"You mean for real?" I snark out as if I have no clue what she is asking.

"I mean, more than belly-bumping each other." Alice bites back making Bella chuckle as my father groans.

"Are you trying to inquire if we have had sexual intercourse?" I ask as if I am shocked by her question.

"Don't make me come over there and beat the crap out of you," Alice growls.

"Yes, Alice, we are a couple …" Bella says making me smile at her.

"Yes, the girls will be so happy to hear this."

I roll my eyes. "We were planning to tell them tonight, but …"

"Son." I look at my dad to see that he looks pleased. "Congratulations, Bella, but you could do better," he goes on to joke.

"She could do better than what?" My mother asks as both she and Jasper walk in with a tray of drinks.

"Than getting to have Edward as her boyfriend," my father says.

My mom looks at him with a frown. "Hush now, my son is the best son in the whole universe."

Bella tilts her head at my mom just looking at her.

"What? I want to include Aliens; they may be somewhere out there," my mom smirks.

Bella snorts and nods at her silliness. "I have to agree with your husband," Bella giggles making me simply look at her.

"Colton is clearly the best from the Cullen gene line." She tells me with a glint in her eyes.

I huff in jealousy even though I know she is teasing me.

"That's damned right," Jasper adds, making everyone laugh lightly.

We all fall silent, though the laughter was nice, there's so much on our minds. We're about halfway through our drinks when the doorbell rings, and my father goes to let in Samuel. Thankfully, Jenks arrives a few minutes later.

"I am collecting as much information as possible, and will try to get a hearing with the court to have the feed removed from the news. However, that will not stop YouTube or anyone else from playing it," Samuel says sounding very much like the lawyer I know.

"Does this mean Charlotte has some right to our girls?" Bella asks.

Samuel looks at Bella and seems to stay stone faced. "I would say she has much to prove, but she was able to get an attorney. The news coverage won't help her in court, but she may have some sympathy on her side. I can't brush this off as a _no_. I don't know what the entire situation is yet. I have to look at the state the children were born in and the rules over the father's family's rights. If the mother of the children didn't name him or if he is not seen to have any rights, then we shouldn't have any problems."

I feel Bella's hand twist in mine as Samuel talks.

"The woman who is laying claim to our girls has a questionable past," I state making him look my way. "Drugs, bad behavior, abuse …" I trail off.

"Are they just in her past, or are they current problems?"

"Not sure, but a family member of hers has stated we should stay clear, and keep the girls away from her at all costs."

"We can ask for drug checks as well as a criminal records check. However, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Edward. You have money, a stable home, work, and the only thing you could do—well both do—is to move in together to show the court that you are working together as a family. You're raising the girls together and bringing them up as sisters. I could see the court wanting that to be corrected from the past mistake. In my opinion, the girls are better to be in one family unit."

My head turns to Bella, whereas I have wanted her to move in with me for a few weeks now; this is not the way I wanted it to happen.

Her face turns to mine and I give her a small smile.

"They are a couple; wouldn't that be a plus for them?" My mother asks making me turn back to what's being said.

"It may in fact make a huge difference. The fact they have been publicly looking as if they are a couple, since before this claim, will help support that they are together. I will warn you all now—they will look into both of your pasts. Edward, you have a family support system, one that can help." Samuel looks to Bella not saying anything.

"Are you implying that the fact that her family is dead will be used against her?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, only that she doesn't have that type of support system. Which, is the same support system that most—more so young parents—need. I am trying to advise you on what may happen."

"I don't think it will come into play, to be honest. Bella's family had a good relationship not only with the DSHS in Washington, but with many of the courts as well," Jenks pipes in making us turn to him.

"Miss Swan's parents were in and out of the family court, and were always viewed as the perfect and ideal parents. Charles Swan was a well-known voice and advocate of many young people in need."

Bella smiles a little and nods at him.

"You, Miss Swan, are well remembered, too."

I look at Jenks frowning. "The few days that I was investigating her, I found out quite a lot of good things," he says with a smile.

I rub my face feeling tired. "Jenks, I am going to call Mike." I stop and look at Bella, not remembering his full name.

"Newton," Bella fills in for me.

"Michael Newton. He is a distant family member of this woman making the claim on the girls," I say.

Both Jenks and Samuel look at Bella.

"Henry Newton's boy?" Samuel asks.

"Yes. I believe Charlotte is from his mother's side—the King family," Bella answers.

"I am not sure about that family, but the name does ring a bell. However, the Newton's have money equal to your family's. If they show their support, you may have a bigger fight on your hands than we initially thought," Samuel states.

I sigh … but again nod at him. "Anyway, I will book a meeting with him at one tomorrow." I say looking at Bella. "Unless you wish to be there, too?"

"I do," she answers.

I nod at her and turn back to Samuel and Jenks. "Say we meet at five then?"

They both nod.

"Jenks get everything you can gather, and leave no stone unturned," I order.

"I will get right on it, Sir."

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I stand to greet the children as they walk in, but this time there seems to be many more parents dropping their children off than previously.

"Looks like I will be sending out another letter again," Emmett sighs, making me look at him.

He shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "This is not your fault, Bella. I just get tired of the world being so ugly. Why is someone's misfortune such entertainment for someone else? I mean, I don't get why anyone seems to think they can post whatever happens on Facebook, or YouTube, like it doesn't hurt innocent people. Whatever happened to treating others the way you want to be treated? I am sure all of them would be hiring massive attorneys and suing the pants off anyone who dared treat them the way they are treating you. They should also know that the manner in which a parent acts has nothing to do with their child."

I just hum. "I think this would be all over the media with or without them," I say with a nod. "She went willingly to the local stations asking for help to spread the word of her so-called plight." I shake my head not understanding why someone would do that when a child's health and mental well being could be put at risk because of it. Exposing them to this level of hate is uncalled for. Whether that hate is directed at Edward and me, or at Charlotte, it doesn't really matter, because it will now forevermore be linked to the girls' names.

Emmett places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. "Everything will work out, Bella. She will not take Kassie or Cordie—for that matter—from you."

"Let's hope," I say and silently send another quick prayer up to God.

Emmett shakes his head at me. "No hope needed, Bella. You are a great mother, and whereas I don't know this Charlotte person, I do know if it were you, things wouldn't be handled this way. You would behave differently in this situation if they were your brother's children—if you had a brother—you would have found his children long before now."

I again just sigh knowing full well sometimes, it's not always that easy. Wherein my parents were good foster parents, and made sure the kids were well looked after; it doesn't mean the system works. There have been many mistakes the system has made and still makes. Sadly, it's the children who pay the costly price for all the missteps when they happen.

I nod agreeing with him. I hate that Cordie and Kassie may have to pay for things that were out of any of our control.

I walk into my classroom placing a smile on my face.

As I teach the children, my mind goes back over what Samuel said about Edward and me living together. I can't help thinking this is something we should do, immediately. I know Edward and the girls are up for it, all I have to do is talk to Jake. I know in my heart that Jake already knows something has changed between Edward and me.

 **~PP~**

After I see the girls off with Alice, I head right to Edward's office. Jasper and Tanya meet me downstairs. Tanya takes me up while Jasper stays waiting for Mike to arrive. In those few minutes I'm with Tanya again, I feel the motherly love coming off her. Whereas, her demeanor makes me miss my own mother, it also gives me the strength to know that I can and will get through this.

"Hey," I say walking through the door and right into Edward's arms.

"We've got a few minutes before anyone comes in," he says kissing my head. "I know that this isn't the time and this should be done right … but …"

I pull back and look in his eyes and smile. "I think we should move in together, too," I say taking the plunge.

Edward smiles back at me before kissing my lips softly. "That's great, Nayeli, but whereas that was something I was going to say …" Edward trails off and I frown at him. "Marry me," he blurts.

I feel my mouth drop open as I just look at him. I put my fingers in my ears giving them a jiggle. "Sorry, I'm feeling a tad overly stressed, could you repeat that?" I chuckle lightly.

"Marry me," he says again bringing out a ring with a huge diamond. "Nayeli, marry me? I've thought about us living together and thought it would be great … I want more. Though the court may realize that we are a couple—a couple that will only have each other as the girls' parents—I want to show them that we are a team in every way. Being married will not only show our desire to keep the girls together, but also our family unit as one. We are already a family; this is only a matter of legalizing it anyway," Edward stops, taking a quiet breath. "I thought we could—after we are married—change our name to Swan-Cullen."

"Swan-Cullen," seems to be the only thing I can say.

"Yes, I know you miss your parents, and I want our girls to have something of them and us."

I shake my head, but Edward clasps it in his hands stopping my movement. "Nayeli, I am falling in love with you …" Edward chuckles softly as he kisses me again. "That's a lie—I am in love with you."

His lips move away from mine and he licks them. "We can make a marriage work. We can be happy, and even have more children," he says as he places his hand on my tummy. "I want you to adopt Cordie—be her mother legally—and I want to adopt Kassie and be her father legally. We. Can. Make. This. Work," he tells me again kissing me between each word.

"Yes," I say.

"Yes? Yes, to marrying me?"

I nod at him, and he pulls me to him.

A knock on the door, makes us pull apart right after he slides the ring on my hand.

"Everyone has arrived," Tanya says.

"Show them in," Edward states.

Edward walks me to the head of the table sitting me in the chair closest to him. The room is quickly filled with Samuel, Jenks, Jasper, Mike, Esme, Carlisle, Mary – the girls' counselor, but my mouth drops open again when Tia walks in.

"Hey?" I question, not having thought of calling her.

"I am so sorry about this, Bella, Edward," she says walking over to me. She leans in kissing my cheek. "I have most of the flies, and I have raised an uproar about what has happened, not only here in Chicago, but back in Seattle as well."

We all sit down, and Edward makes sure everyone is introduced, before diving right into the thick of things.

"Mike, if you could take us through what you know," Edward dictates.

"Peter and Charlotte were twins, and they were born in eighty-six, I think. Both of them went to private school with me, and both were in trouble all the time. I know both of them had police and DCFS dealings."

My eyes flicker to Tia who nods.

"When they were sixteen, they were partying, and even took Royce, who was a year younger than them. One day Charlotte attacked a girl, she must have only been twelve and a tiny thing. I'm not sure what happened, but Charlotte beat the girl badly. Charlotte and her parents blamed everything on the fact that she had been drugged at a party and didn't know what she was doing."

Mike rolls his eyes.

"Charlotte was often violent more so when she had booze or drugs in her, but it never made her stop taking them. She made many people's lives a living hell in our school, including my own."

"Peter turned eighteen and met a girl named Renata Davies."

"Renata Davies is the girl's mother?" Tia asks interrupting, making Mike nod at her.

"Shall I go on?" Mike asks.

"Yes," Tia says with a sigh.

"Renata also came from a bad home. Her dad beat her, she took drugs, and she and Peter fell into a toxic relationship. They would do drugs, drink, beat the hell out of each other, and then have wild sex." Mike stops and lets out a sarcastic snigger. "They would play games; she would pick up random guys, and take them to a hotel. She'd start having sex with them, and in the middle Peter would come in guns blazing. They would scare the shit out of the guy, take all his money and anything else of worth, or beat him if he had none. Then the next night it would be Peter's turn, only he would pick up some young girl … the younger the better he always said." Mike stops and shakes his head.

"I had fallen out with them, because I testified in court against Royce. However, I still heard through the family grapevine that Renata was pregnant. She even claimed she was sure it was Peter's because they hadn't played their game in a month or so. I also heard that she was too far along to abort the baby, and that DHS was planning to remove the child when it was born. Then I started hearing how she had a miscarriage, but I think that was a ruse, because I heard from a reliable source she planned to sell the baby."

Mike shakes his head and gives a shrug looking unsure of what he has said is correct.

"Peter passed away, on the fifteenth of February, after he was shot and killed during an armed robbery. In the robbery, he stabbed a seventeen- year-old clerk, who was left paralyzed on her left side. Renata, as far as I know, passed away a month later of a drug overdose. As for Charlotte, she became much worse after Peter's death. You should maybe consider meeting her and offer her half a million to fuck off. I'm pretty sure that if you gave her cash, she would take it and disappear into the night."

"I am not paying that low life scum, for my girls as if they are stocks." Edward barks making me jump.

"I never said pay to have the girls; I said to pay her to go back to hide beneath whatever fucking rock she crawled out from under. My parents don't speak to me, because I turned on the family; however, they have nothing to do with the Kings. They know that if it was revealed that they were related, it would mess up the perfect image they have." Mike laughs shaking his head. "I honestly think that's the reason they were so mad at me—not because I was in court—but because I said I was a cousin of Royce's."

Mike shakes his head and looks at Samuel.

"Charlotte used to lock me in a locker at school as well as other kids. She's never been able to stay off of drugs for more than a week. She can't or shouldn't be around adults, much less animals, and never mind children."

Edward sits back and just nods at Mike who seems to take this as an apology.

"Tia, what can you tell us?" Edward asks and Tia gives him a displeased look.

"I can't give you that information without a court order. If I did, it would become inadmissible in court as it would be private information I shared without a records release or a court order."

"I will be going to the court on Monday; you could save me some time?" Samuel gives her a smile.

"When you get it, I will give you what you are entitled to, but not until then. Anything you could learn from me needs to be able to be used, not dismissed for prejudice reasons."

I am not mad at Tia and I know she's just doing her job, but I just feel as if we are on standby. I want and need to know what, and who we are dealing with.

"Okay, anyone with more information?" Edward asks.

Mike slowly puts his hand back up, and Edward raises his brow.

"Royce is still in jail, and I'm not saying he'll give you the information you want, but it would be worth a try." Edward and I both nod at the same time.

"The press is asking for a statement," Tanya tells us, clearly sounding as if she wants to tell them to go to hell.

"Come up with something that says we are dealing with the situation. Keep it friendly, don't let on that we know what kind of people we are dealing with. More to the point make sure it's crystal clear that if they mess with any of my girls including Bella, I will rip their damn balls off, if they have any."

Tanya chuckles a little as she nods at him. "I'll have it written up before we're done here, for both of you to go through. Do you want the new information on the ring put in the statement, too?"

"Ring?" Esme says looking at Tanya.

Tanya just points at her ring finger and then at me.

Edward and my hands are sitting on the table, and I glance down to see my ring shining bright for all to see.

"Oh? … I am not sure whether to jump up and down cheering or stay mad because you didn't tell me first," Esme says looking at us.

"You can be happy and cheer about this after we clear up this stupid mess," Edward answers for the both of us.

The next hour goes by with Edward leading the conversation about what we plan to do. I was stunned but turned on by how he was controlling the meeting, with an authoritative tone of voice. His quick thinking is amazing, and he has this whole Alpha male thing going on. More than once, I've wished he'd kick them all out and take me on top of the conference table.

Everyone leaves the room, and I feel overwhelmed. I just need a hug. When I felt like this as a child and into my teens, I would climb into my dad's lap. I look at Edward who looks back at me. There is a smile on his face, but I know he's hiding just how hurt and angry he is. He's trying to be the strong one for all of us.

I move out of my chair and into his lap. I feel his small chuckle on my neck as he hugs me closer to him. "Nayeli, when this is over, I swear that I will give you a proper marriage proposal that you'll never forget."

I kiss his lips before pulling back a little to look him the eye. "Just give me a marriage filled with love, and happiness, for all of us."

I let out a shaky breath but keep the smile on my face. "In case I didn't say so before, I love you, too. Who would've thought I would fall in love with the crazy guy from six flags?"

Edward chuckles along with me, but kisses my lips again. I pull away from him standing up. "Come on, we best go and talk to Jake to see if he will let me out of my lease if I can find an appropriate person to take it over."

"Or, I could just pay him for the next three months, that would give him the money and he could find a person in that time. I am sure some college student will be sick of the dorms by then," Edward says.

I merely look at him, and I open my mouth to say no but hear Emmett's advice about money. "Fine, but I will be paying you the same amount of rent that I currently pay Jake, even after my lease is up."

"Only until we are married, then it stops," Edward counters.

I tilt my head at him knowing there is more to his words than what I am hearing. It's almost as if he plans to marry me tomorrow. I know that can't happen; we will have to wait a few weeks, or months, really, for us to plan a wedding.

"Fine," I agree with my own smile, and the more I think about it, the more I know that Alice will take at least a year to plan this wedding. I just know she will want to be a part of the planning process. I don't and never have wanted a big wedding, and would get married at the courthouse if I could. The longer we wait will give Edward a chance to see if this is really what he wants. The more I am with him, the more I know he is what I want.

Edward drives in front of me to go see Jake. We get out and walk to him as he is again sitting on the porch.

"Sign the papers; you've already paid for this month so I will only take December's money from you, to get out of your lease."

I just look at him opened mouthed.

"I saw the crap on the news, and you've been staying at his place more than you have here. I have already made plans to put the apartment up for rent next month anyway. I knew you two would be living together before long."

I nod at him with a small smile. "You're really okay with this. I feel like I have let you down?"

"Bella, as I said when you took the apartment, I thought there would be many changes coming for you in a heartbeat. That's why I only made you sign a six-month lease. I'm happy to let you move out early, as long as you'll all come to see me. Be sure to bring me some home cooked meals, and let me visit with my little wolfs. That's all I ask."

I lean down and hug him. "I'll organize time to get Kassie and my belongings out this weekend."

"You have time, Bella, no need to rush," Jake says.

"Thanks, Jake," Edward says holding out his hand.

Jake shakes it and a small smile comes over his face.

When I look at Edward, he has a lopsided grin on his face, and I know right way the two of them are plotting together without using any words.

I sigh and hate knowing that they're up to something, but I don't know what. "As long as you two aren't planning a killing spree, I suppose everything is, or will be fine."

Edward chuckles as Jake replies to me. "This will all turn out fine, Bella, just trust that your spirit guide is up in arms, ready to battle."

 **~PP~**

I leave my car at Jake's, waving as Edward drives us home.

"We need to talk to the girls now," I say looking at my ring. "I mean, couldn't you find a bigger one?" I ask making him snort.

"It wasn't the biggest, but it was the one I wanted to get you, so shut up and wear it proudly."

"Oh, I am, I just need to be careful, so I don't take someone's eye out with it."

Edward chuckles but clasps my hand. "Do you like it?" he asks, this time there is no cockiness to his voice. He actually sounds quite vulnerable.

"It's not what I would have picked, but yeah, I do like it. In fact, I love it, which pisses me off, because that means you're in the lead with being the better person at picking gifts."

Edward smiles as he kisses my hand. "I am in the lead in the sex department, too. In fact, you've had more orgasms than me."

"That again is because you can only have one, and then you need to recharge, once a girl gets going … well you know."

"Stop using the fact I am a guy as an excuse. You're being really sexist!"

I narrow my eyes at him shaking my head. "Yeah, okay, fine, Oh-Great-Sex-God, you're in the lead on two things."

"Don't forget, I'm the best at surprises, too?" he adds.

I let out a huff. "Fine, three, and I still have to play my cards at surprises, so it's only temporary, bub!"

"I love getting you all fired up."

I roll my eyes but knowing full well, this is a ploy to get both our minds off what's going on, and right now I am going to take it.

I fire back at Edward telling just how many things I am greater than him at. By the time we arrive home, both of us seem to be in a much lighter mood.

The mood, however, is completely ruined when we get out of the car to find Maggie on our doorstep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well things certainly just got very interesting, didn't they? What are your thoughts? Wonder what Maggie is there for? Any ideas? You can always join us on Facebook, at the group: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, but on the up side as I post this, the next chapter is already sent out to the beta team. HUGE thanks to the great group of ladies who keep us readable:** **AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Edward POV**

I slam my door closed, walking right over to Maggie. "You've got some nerve coming here," I seethe with clenched teeth.

"What? I didn't know, I swear I didn't," Maggie says with a sob as her hand comes toward me.

I grip her wrist as she barely grazes my face. "Keep your hands off of me," I sneer and release her wrist, pushing it away.

She just stares at me open-mouthed.

"Get off of my property and don't come back here again. You're not welcome, nor were you ever for that matter," I state.

"I didn't mean any harm. Jesus – Edward, you've never been so angry when I've touched you before." Her eyes move to the side of me. "I think someone has changed you, and not in a good way."

"No one has changed me, and I've never liked you touching me in any way, shape, or form. You've just been too obtuse to understand or pay attention to me when I've told you to stop and that I wasn't interested."

Maggie rolls her eyes at me. "You're so touchy. I'm only a little girl really, Edward. Do you honestly think I could hurt you? Okay, I mean, I would, but only if you asked me to," she purrs the last part.

"Okay and this is making me feel sick," Bella says moving, so that she is between Maggie and me. "It's women like you that are the main problem in this world. Women who think that just because they are a female they can sexually harass a guy and get away with it. It doesn't matter if you play the I-am-a-little-weak-woman card, it is still sexual harassment. If a guy does the same thing—I do mean the same thing that you just did—while hitting on you it would be a lawsuit instantly or harassment charges. You making suggestive comments are just as bad as a man doing it to a female. If a man you did not like, or want touching you did the things to you that you do to Edward—and trust me, it is completely unwanted, and undesired the way you talk to and try to touch him—you'd be screaming sexual harassment, and how you're a poor little woman. Here's a newsflash for you, in case you have missed my point, women are equal to men, and women are as strong as men. Why don't you take a moment and try to understand that? Just in case you are not clear, let me make this simple for you and your miniscule brain ... if you touch Edward one more time in a sexual manner, then we will be filing charges against you. Do you think you can grasp that, or do you need me to help you get it into your thick skull some other way? The fact you are using our girls—."

"Cordie is not yours, and Kassie isn't his!" Maggie yells cutting Bella off.

"Shut up, twat, we are a family, and I will kick your ass if you don't back off. If I find out that this is your ploy to try to get him to be with you—which is stupid, by the way—I'll likely put my boot in your ass. Not to mention, what makes you think he would consider you if he lost his daughter because of you? Have you even thought about that? Probably not, considering you seem to only think of yourself. Just for the record, and listen closely, you aren't allowed near here again. I hope I am clear, because I will not miss you with the pile of charges I will place on your ass, and that's after I beat the ever living shit out of you, for messing with my family!"

"What?" Maggie says just looking between us. "Edward, are you going to allow her to threaten me like this?"

"You've been told, now leave!" I say without looking at her.

I walk into the house, pulling a still angry Bella into my arms.

"Nayeli, you have to calm down before we see the girls. I am mad, too, but they shouldn't see this."

"I know, but she's starting to piss me off. It's not like you've ever shown an ounce of interest in her, much less anything other than frustration towards her."

"She's just a rich girl that's used to getting what she wants. That's all; I've become a challenge to her."

Bella just hums and I kiss her lightly. "Come on; let's go spend a little time with our girls."

Bella and I walk into the living room, smiling.

"They're upstairs playing," Alice says as she walks over to us. "Did it go okay today?"

"It went as well as to be expected," Bella answers.

Alice just nods at us in understanding. "Okay, well, I'll get Colton and head home to my man."

I smile as Bella moves to Alice hugging her. "No need to run straight off, Alice," she tells her.

"No, it's fine … Jasper's taking us bowling so I need to get changed."

We all walk upstairs together; Alice gets Colton and heads back downstairs as Bella and I take the girls downstairs to my office.

"We have to talk to you girls, and you both need to listen closely. If you don't understand something, then ask right away so we can explain things better and you don't get confused."

Both of the girls nod at me.

"We have two bits of news. One piece of news I think you'll both be happy about, but first I'll get the other piece of news out of the way." I am confusing myself, but again the girls nod at me.

"You both know that we"—I stop and point at myself and Bella—"adopted you?"

"No, Teddy, my gran and papa adopted me, and left me to my mom." Kassie states with a roll of her eyes.

"That's right, baby, but I had to adopt you after they died," Bella says softly.

"Does this mean you are adopting Cordie, and Teddy is going to become my daddy?"

I shake my head chuckling over how quickly Kassie jumps in searching for information.

"Kassie, baby, I wouldn't need to adopt you, but if you want me to be your daddy, I will. Just the same as Bella would be Cordie's mom."

Kassie smiles hugging me to her. "So, I can call you daddy, too? And Cordie can call Mommy, mommy?"

I watch as Cordie climbs into Bella's lap, and my eyes move to Bella who smiles but still has a deep worry in her eyes.

"You sure can – both of you. Now I need to move off this topic just for a little bit, but we'll return to it soon."

I take a deep breath.

"A lady has come forward, and said that she knew you from the lady and man that brought you into this world."

Both Cordie and Kassie just look at each other.

"She said that she was promised that you both could live with her."

As the words come out of my mouth, both Cordie and Kassie jump up and hug each other.

"I won't go!" Kassie says. "This is because of that Maggie isn't it? She said she would get rid of Cordie."

I frown as I pull my brows together.

"What?" I say with more anger that I meant.

Bella moves off her seat and kneels down in front of Cordie.

"Baby, when did she say this? What did you two hear?"

Cordie just shrugs. "I heard her, at a party, just before we met you. She said that she wanted Daddy, but she didn't want me. Another woman said she should send me to England to a boarding school."

"You should have told me, Princess," I say as I pull her to me, hating Maggie a little more. "And I would never send you away. I asked for you, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you," I try to reassure her.

Cordie simply nods.

"Don't let her take us, please, Te– Daddy," Kassie pleads with me.

"We won't, but we had to let you know as she has been on the news talking about it," I again try to assure them both.

The girls seem to just be confused by this. I am grateful they are still a little young to fully understand just how much of an impact on their lives this could be.

"That means that boys and girls at your school might have seen it and may ask you questions about it," Bella says nicely.

I snort quietly knowing full well that it wouldn't be the kids asking but the parents.

"Is that why E-man sent out another letter today?" Cordie asks.

"Yes," Bella answers making me look at her.

"I'll show you later," she mouths to me, and I nod at her.

"Okay, the other news is that your mommy and I have been dating," I say.

Both the girls look happy at this.

"And before you ask ... yes, we are moving in together, and we're getting married," I add.

Both Cordie and Kassie just look at us and run out of the room.

"Be back soon," Kassie yells and I turn to look at Bella who shrugs.

The girls come back in with a book. "We've been planning your wedding," they say together, placing the book down on Bella's lap.

"Alice has taken your needed documents to the courthouse to make sure you can get married," Kassie carries on, as Cordie opens to the correct page in the book.

"I know Mommy wants a big wedding. She wants one in the garden, and we thought granny and papa Cullen's' house would be perfect." Kassie tells us showing us a picture that has been drawn.

"Yes, and we thought that Jake could marry you, because he has a license," Cordie says as she nods.

This is making me smirk because they had the same idea as I did in regard to Jake.

"Alice said she would make your dress. I showed her the ones you like," Kassie tells Bella, showing her another drawing, only this time I know that Jake must have drawn it.

"Oh, wow, that is very pretty," Bella says with a smile.

"This is what Kassie and I are going to wear," Cordie tells us excitedly.

"Have you picked something out for me?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course, Daddy," Cordie smiles, and flicks to the next page.

"I can't wait! This Thanksgiving is going to be the best!" Kassie fist pumps.

"Eh?" Bella and I ask together.

"That's when we want you to get married," Kassie says in her _duh_ tone.

"That's only three weeks away," Bella answers sounding as if she is going into shock.

I lean into her with a smile. "Just go with it, Nayeli."

Bella looks at me and Kassie moves to her. "Nayeli means love; it's from Jake's people's language. He said it is what they say to their wives."

Bella's head turns to me and I feel my face heat up just a little, and I chuckle, winking at her.

"Can you please get married on Thanksgiving?" Cordie pleads.

"When were you planning on telling us about this wedding?" Bella counters.

"On Thanksgiving day," Kassie says with a smirk. "Alice said that way it would be harder for you two to say _no_."

I snort and then chuckle shaking my head. "Is this what you have been planning with Alice?"

"Yeah, and Aunt Rose, too," Kassie adds and then looks at Bella wide eyed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Bella just hums. "I can't believe those two allowed you girls to plan all of this! But you have done a great job; everything is exactly what I would have chosen. That's a good thing, because I would dread to think of what they would've come up with if you both hadn't helped."

"Pink, so much pink," Kassie says crossing her eyes, making me chuckle.

"I like pink," Cordie says as she crosses her arms.

Kassie looks over at her and narrows her eyes.

"Okay girls why don't you take us through your plans for the wedding," Bella says quickly before they can argue over the color pink.

"Alice said that Daddy would have to stay somewhere else the night before. When we said no, she said that was so Bella could do girl stuff. So we decided that Daddy should stay and just be one of the girls for that night." Cordie says with a smile.

"The next day we all get ready and go to gran and papa's, where they would be, along with Colton, Jasper, E-man, and Jake," Kassie tells us.

"I want Kate and Garrett to come, too," Cordie tells me.

"Yes, and I would like Victoria and James to come, too. They're so much fun," Kassie adds on.

"Add Tanya," Cordie giggles.

"Okay, so family and some close friends – what next?" I ask moving us along.

"Well, Alice said that normally Mommy's daddy would walk her down the aisle, but ..." Kassie looks at Bella and I can see a little sadness there.

"So, I thought Kassie should do it," Cordie says with a smile hugging Kassie.

"And I thought that as we were a family, Cordie should also walk Daddy down the aisle."

I look to Bella who looks very touched by what the girls have said.

"The next thing was hard!" they say together after exchanging a look.

"What was that?" Bella asks them.

"Alice told us that your best friend had to be your maid of honor."

"And Daddy's best friend was his best man," Cordie adds.

"But you two are each other's best friend, and Alice said that you couldn't do that for each other since you were getting married to each other," Cordie says sounding confused about it. "Luckily, Kassie had a great idea," she tells us. "Alice said Kassie could be your best man, I could be Bella's maid of honor, isn't that a great idea? Alice said it was, and that granny and papa could help us by signing the papers, whatever that means."

"Yeah and Jake has some special thing that says he can marry people, so he gets to marry you. We thought that would be great, since he knows all of us," Kassie giggles.

"What's funny?" Bella asks her sounding amused.

"He told Alice when she asked him, that it had to be a Betazoid wedding."

I snort and cover my mouth as Bella shakes her head clearly getting what he was insinuating.

"Alice said no way, but Jasper said if that were true, then he was going to the gym?" Kassie says.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Cordie adds.

"Nothing, baby, Jake was just telling a joke. Betazoid is something from Star Trek, princess," I tell them.

"Oh," both girls say with a shrug.

I lean in to Bella whispering in her ear. "So, is that a _yes_ on the naked wedding?" smiling happily that this seems to be working out for us.

"If it's next month that would be a ' _no_ '. I need to be in the gym for a least a year for that first," she laughs.

I run my eyes up and down her body. "I don't agree, you're sexy as Hell," I tell her quietly.

Bella blushes as she rolls her eyes. I look back at the girls who seem to be smiling even bigger than they were earlier.

"What happens after we get married?" I ask.

"We have a party and eat a nice Thanksgiving dinner," Cordie says.

"Yeah, then Cordie and I stay with Rose and E-man for the long weekend, and you and Mommy have to stay at a hotel we've booked. Alice said that's a must."

I chuckle again at how much they seem to be organized. "How much of this was Alice's idea?" I ask.

"None," both girls say together. "She just told us about weddings, and we told her what we wanted and she did it."

I hum looking at Bella. "Is there anything you need to talk about or ask, right now?" Kassie asks almost pleading with us.

"Yes, we're getting married. Yes, we'll be a family, and I swear that I will move earth, heaven, and hell, before anyone will take," my eyes land on Bella, "any of the three of you away from me."

"Girls, your dad and I are working this issue out, and if you need to talk about it or you are worried, then come to us. If you don't feel that you can talk to us, still come to us and we will book an appointment with Mary for you," Bella says softly to them.

Cordie and Kassie nod. Where they're clearly happy, I know they are worrying about this, and that's just another reason to be angry at both Maggie and Charlotte.

"Go play, and Mom and I will make dinner."

The girls hug us before walking out of the room.

I wait until I hear them on the stairs before turning to Bella, but before I can speak she does.

"Thought you said Alice can't keep a secret? I'd say she kept a really big one."

I snort. "I guess there is a first for everything …" I swallow feeling more nervous than I was when I asked her in my office. "You do want to do this? Get married, next month? I … I'll find a way if it's too soon?"

The whole time I am speaking, my eyes are on hers and I can see she's apprehensive about the suddenness of this wedding.

"They planned very well," she says picking the book back up.

"They have," I agree that they have done a great job.

Bella chuckles and I frown looking at her. "What?" I ask.

"Their choice for the meal," she says showing me what they have done.

"Sushi for an appetizer… well, that is a given I suppose," I say before letting out a chuckle.

I look further and see besides the full Thanksgiving spread, there is steak listed for Daddy and Kassie, and chicken or fish for Mommy and Cordie.

"Clearly, Kassie had a lot of say in this," I comment knowing that out of the two girls, Kassie likes red meat as much as I do.

Bella lets out a long breath. "Looks like we're getting married in three weeks."

I kiss her lips smiling happily. "Then I'll have something to be really thankful for this year."

"Wait until we've been married before you get too thankful; you may regret it," she says.

"Never," I say knowing that Bella and Kassie have been the missing pieces in my and Cordie's life.

Bella looks back to the book and I go into deep thought.

"We're doing the right thing by fighting, by keeping this woman at arm's length, right?

"Do you trust Mike?" I counter.

"Yeah, whereas I didn't know that he helped put Royce away, I know Rose trusts him. So if Rose trusts him, then I do, too. One of the reasons I wasn't mad at Rose for trying to set me up with him, was because I knew Rose really trusts him. I know Rose would never try to set me up with someone who was not a good person."

I nod at her, and she smiles a little. "Yeah, I am getting that feeling, too; he's just a tad strange."

Bella nods at me clearly getting that he's socially challenged. "We should invite him to the wedding though. I think even Kassie would like that. I think her dislike of him, was because she was not a fan of the idea of him and me dating, but neither was I."

Smiling, I nod at her. "Yeah, I would like for him to come, too."

Bella hits my arm as she stands up. "Why do I get the feeling you are saying 'hey, I am marrying the girl you wanted,' more than having him there as a friend?"

I shrug not even denying that is the reason I want him there.

The night still feels a little tense, but Bella and I keep the topics light or on the girls' wedding plans for us. They seem calmer when we put them down for the night.

"Emmett put out another letter?" I ask as we sit down on the sofa.

"Yeah, he saw the same thing as I did. More parents were dropping their children off. Whether it was because of the summons I was served or the broadcast, but he figured it needed to be headed off at the pass. Since both were the same topics, he sent a letter out reminding parents that we are dealing with younger children. He won't allow anyone to bring unnecessary harm to them by telling tales, or unneeded questioning of or about his staff. Any parents found trying to gain information from the children will have to find another school."

I just raise my eyebrow at her.

"Emmett gives people a chance, but he doesn't like other parents thinking they can tell him what to do. Anything that could harm a child, he's quite direct about it, even if that means barring a parent from school. If things get out of hand, he will go as far as removing a child from the school. He puts his kids' well-being, and those who are victims first and foremost. He doesn't agree that a child who gets bullied should be the one to change schools. He's quite the representative for the innocent."

I nod having a whole new level of respect for Emmett.

"Sounds as if I definitely picked the right school," I smirk. "Not only does Cordie have a great headmaster, but her teacher's pretty great, too. In fact, I may be biased, but I think she's the best teacher there is."

Bella chuckles but keeps the smile on her face. I watch her as she narrows her eyes a little and bites her lip. I wait patiently knowing she is thinking about something.

"You do realize that Kassie will likely get her way now, at school anyway … well, kind of."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know how she wanted to be in the same class as Cordie?"

"Yeah?" I answer questioningly.

"Well, once I become Cordie's parent, she will need to switch to another teacher. It is not against the law or anything, but it is really unheard of to have your own child in your class if there is another non-family member teaching another class in the same grade."

"Oh, yeah, that does give the girls what they wanted of being together, but now Victoria will have them both. Do you think Cordie will do as well with her, like she does with you?" I ask worrying my girl will revert back to being more withdrawn.

"I think Cordie would do fine with Vickie, besides Kassie would be right there, too."

"You're right; our girls will be fine as long as they're together."

I smile at her and can see she has yet another thing on her mind.

"What's causing you to think so hard?" I ask.

"You really want more children?"

"I do," I say kissing her hand. "Whether we have them, or adopt them, I want to add to our family."

"Do you think the girls would be okay with us having a child? I mean, do you think they would feel pushed out?"

"Did you ever feel pushed out?" I ask her.

She shakes her head at me. "No, never, but …" Bella chuckles a little.

"What?"

"My parents said to never treat a child that you adopted like you have adopted him, or her. They said you should always treat all your children as if you gave birth to them. So if I had a child, I wouldn't treat it any differently. Cordie and Kassie, and any child brought into our family would be treated no differently than I treat our children now."

"Absolutely my thoughts, too." I say grateful for the way her parents instilled this true love in her.

"As for the girls, I think they would enjoy having younger siblings. I know we can and will make sure we love them just as much. Between us, we have loads of love to go around," she says.

"Yes, we do," I smile.

Bella smiles again and nods at me. "Come on, it's time for bed." At the end she wiggles her brows so that I know just what she's in the mood for.

There is no doubt, I'm more than happy to oblige.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I wake feeling happier and more able to undertake the fight we're about to tackle.

"Good morning," I say as Edward's eyes flutter open.

"Morning, Nayeli."

I tilt my head at him. "Does that really mean love?"

Edward bites his lip. "It does."

I feel my mouth drop open.

"It suits you," he adds.

"When were you going to tell me what it means?" I ask.

"I was planning on doing it; I was getting myself used to saying it first."

"You are lucky that you're cute."

"Hey, I am more than cute. I think ruggedly handsome, fits me better, thank you kindly."

"There's no level to your ego is there?"

"Nope, I think I am hot, therefore I am."

I chuckle shaking my head. "What about what everyone else thinks?"

"Why should their opinion of me count? I am the one that lives with my body, my face?"

"I need to live with you," I counter.

"And do you like it?" he asks in a sexy tone.

I give him a hum which makes him move on top of me as he tickles me. "Nayeli, I know you like what you see."

"Yes, Uncle!" I screech in laughter.

Edward looks at me and holds my hands up over my head, raising his brow.

"I more than like what I see, okay?"

"Yep, so again, why should anyone else's opinions count?"

"It shouldn't," I agree, making him nod at me.

Leaning down he kisses me thoroughly. Pulling back he winks and moves off to get his shower.

"I'll start on breakfast," I say feeling a little happy that it's now the weekend.

I am nearly halfway through breakfast when Edward wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck softly.

"Do you think we should take the girls out today or just stay here and hide?"

I sigh feeling unsure. "If I were to pick, I would say run away for a day or two," I say with a smile. "You know, just get away from everyone."

"Okay, I'll get everything booked; you get breakfast finished and then pack."

I turn looking at him.

"What … we don't need to go too far? In fact, we can go to my parents' cabin. It's a three hour drive, so if we head out soon we can be there by two."

As I look at him, he walks slowly to me.

"It's in middle of nowhere so we'll need to take food with us. We'll be all alone, and the kids can play in the fenced-in yard. It's peaceful and quiet there, perfect for us."

I nod at him. "Sounds like it is just what we need."

Edward smiles at me. "I'll call my parents and let them know we'll be at the cabin. Then I will get the girls up to eat."

 **~PP~**

We pull up to Edward's parents' cabin a little after two that afternoon.

"This is beautiful," I say looking around in awe. It's just as Edward said. The place is quiet, surrounded by woods, and nature. The yard is huge, and well maintained, and fenced in to keep stray animals away from the house.

"Maybe we should have the wedding here," Kassie says as she looks around.

"That's a great idea, and then the guests can leave, and Mommy and Daddy can stay here for the long weekend." Cordie adds as she walks toward the front door with Kassie.

"That sounds perfect to me," Edward whispers in my ear. "That way I can see how loudly I can make you scream my name."

I shrug. "I can make you scream louder," I smile at him.

"Nope. You can sing higher than me, therefore, you will be the one who screams the loudest."

Edward opens the front door and Cordie pulls Kassie with her into the cabin.

"So you'll take a win, by male default?"

"Nayeli, I will take a win by any means. Take a look around and I'll get our bags and the groceries carried in."

"I can help you with the bags," I tell him.

"I know you can, but I want you to look around. I'll be with you in a few moments."

I watch as Edward walks out and then starts to look around.

The cabin is one floor. The main area is an open floor plan with the living room, blending in with the dining room, followed by the kitchen. Off of the dining room is a hallway which has two bedrooms, and a large bathroom.

I walk back to the room where the girls are chatting. "Are you two okay?" I ask both of them who turn smiling at me.

"We're fine," Cordie says.

"Okay then. I'll go and help out your dad with our bags."

I greet Edward at the door with a smile. "This place is beautiful."

"Glad you like it," he says before kissing my cheek.

"Why don't you pass me the bags and you can light the fire," I say as my hand moves down to take the bags.

"Sounds like a good plan. Dad said there was wood in the shed round back," he states.

I pout my lips a little making him look at me with a tilted head. "Oh, I was looking forward to watching you cut wood. Those manly guys in the movies always look so sexy chopping wood."

Edward grins largely wiggling his brow. "I'll still cut some up for you, if you want. I love seeing you look at me with hunger in your eyes."

I roll my eyes laughing lightly. "It's you who looks at me with hunger."

"And I always will, Nayeli."

Edward kisses my head and walks away with the bags in his hands.

"Aren't you meant to hand them to me?" I ask him as I follow him.

"I have to go through the kitchen to go out the back door, so what's the point in letting you take them?"

Edward places the bags down and walks out the back door. I start to unpack our shopping, not that there is much as we're only here for one night. When I have everything unpacked, I see that Edward has already started on the fire.

"Could we go for a walk?"

Edward turns a little to me.

"What I mean to ask is, is it safe? Are the animals the fence is keeping out anything to worry about?"

Where I grew up in Forks, there were wild animals in the woods, but none of them would come to the edge of the towns, woods, or near my home. As far as I can see, this is the only home for miles.

"There are some animals in the woods, Nayeli, but we'll be fine as long as we don't travel too far into them."

I nod walking over to him. I put my arms around his neck kissing him softly.

"How often have you been here?"

"My parents came here every summer throughout my childhood. In addition to summers, they came two or three times a year, for some alone time. I try to come up at least once a year. July was the last time I was here, but that was with my dad, and Jasper, for some male bonding time."

I nod at him, and his words have me thinking?

"Was it always a girl you wanted?"

Edward checks the fire as I ask the question.

"What do mean, Nayeli?"

"Cordie, was it a girl you asked to adopt?"

He shakes his head at me. "No, I had no preference; I just wanted a child, one that needed a new home, and a family of their own."

I nod a little. "My dad would have loved a son, not that he treated me or Kassie any differently. I still think he wanted a son to bond with and teach how to be a man."

Edward nods at me as he gets my meaning. "I understand. When they gave me Cordie, I decided that I would show her how a man should always treat a woman. I wanted to show her that whether the woman is a man's daughter, mother, sister, wife, girlfriend, friend, or just someone he meets on the street, how she should be treated."

I move into his arms. "That's how I tried to be with Kassie, too. I want her to see that she shouldn't let anyone mistreat her."

"You have done a great job, Kassie is amazing."

"So is Cordie," I tell him.

Edward smiles at me. "I know but I had help, a lot of help. You've brought Kassie up almost alone. I know Rose and Emmett have been there, but it's mainly just been the both of you."

"Not anymore," I remind him.

Edward shakes his head. "No, not anymore—never again."

Edward presses his lips onto mine, kissing me softly. I can't help but pull him closer; he has the ability to make me lose myself in his kiss. Every one of them makes me feel loved, wanted, and cherished.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Edward takes my hand as he calls the girls' names.

We all get bundled up taking some drinks and snacks with us before walking out the back door. We go out the back gate and walk along a trail.

Edward, the girls and I walk for just over a half hour when we come to a meadow. As we are getting into the fall, the plants, flowers, and trees have a great range of colors. They give off a warm and welcoming feeling. We sit on the grass as the girls run around. "This is so pretty," I tell him feeling again stunned at how nice it is. "What's it like in bad weather?" I ask feeling unsure if it looks so good because it's a nice day.

"It looks amazing in winter, more so when it's been snowing. Even when it's raining there seems to be a magic about this place, but I think it's more because it has been left nearly untouched."

 **~PP~**

The girls are asleep in bed when Edward presses me into the bed in our room. The way he slowly takes his time kissing, touching, and loving me makes my eyes tear up. As we come together, he kisses away the tears as his own join mine.

"I love you, Nayeli, you're my forever," he moans as he empties his seed deep inside me.

I wake feeling relaxed and happy. I turn looking at Edward who is still asleep. I smile over the fact that he seems to still be smirking over the fact he was so easily able to give me multiple orgasms the night before. We made love in many ways last night. We started soft, and romantic like we were one unit together. That was followed by hot, and heavy, deep, and sensual, and of course, rough, and dirty sex. I can't help but still feel the tremors of pleasure ripple between my legs. I am turning into an easy one-click-and- I-come girl. That's something I have never been before, and I'm not sure if it's because I have been having loads more sex than normal, or the fact that there is just something about Edward. He may be arrogant at times, but he always wants to make it good for me, no matter what.

I move his hair that's getting a little long out of his face.

"Why are you staring at me while I am sleeping?" he asks sleepily.

"It's the only time I can study your face," I answer causing him to open one eye and look at me.

"We've been through this before—I am perfect."

I snort but nod at him. I sigh a little and he opens both eyes looking at me.

"Do we have to go home?" I ask.

"Sadly we do; court is tomorrow, and I want to see this woman, and find out what the hell she is up to. The girls also have school, and I don't think they should miss it."

"I know and I agree, but just while we are here, can we pretend that there's nothing going on?" I ask.

"We'll come back," he stops and smiles. "I love my parents' home, but I think we should get married here. That way, I will have you all to myself afterwards. There will be no way for anyone to interrupt us."

"Just you, me, and the bed," I say.

Edward grins nodding at me.

"You know that I love you," I tell him suddenly hit with the need to let him know.

"I know."

His hand moves to my face pushing my hair out the way.

"I know that I didn't treat you very well the first two times we met, but I am really grateful that you came into my life. I'm even more grateful that you gave me a chance to show you how sorry I was, and that you showed me the woman that you are. However, nothing in this world can touch how happy I am that you have allowed me to fall in love with you, and more so for you falling in love with me."

"Best decision I've ever made." I grin at him.

I move so that I am on top of him. "I know you were worried about losing Cordie. Remember that my family was told the same information as you. It was clear from Kassie's medical information that her mother was on drugs. I knew that you thought I was her mother. Whereas, I was pissed, it was a reasonable conclusion to make."

"Maybe so, but I still hurt you. It was my outburst that gave Buckley the armor he used to act the way he did against Kassie and you."

I shake my head at him. "I think he would have said what he did no matter what."

Edward just hums.

"Come on, Edward, Emmett has that under control. The question is, who would have talked to him? Most of the staff dislikes the man."

"I am not sure, but when I find out, there will be hell to pay," Edward states.

I sigh kissing him hoping that it will calm him down.

When I hear him softly sigh, I pull back from him. "Just make sure you have all the facts before going off on someone, okay?"

"I will," he promises me.

Edward and I share a shower and then get dressed before we wake the girls. We spend the best part of the morning and early afternoon talking and playing family games. All of us seem a little sad about leaving when we get in the car to go home.

 **~PP~**

Edward and I drop the girls off with Emmett who promises to keep an extra eye on them. We arrive at the courthouse and Samuel ushers us into a room.

"Charlotte is here along with Maggie," Edward whispers.

"I swear I will punch her if she keeps this up," I hiss making both men turn my way.

"That wouldn't be advisable," Samuel says.

I roll my eyes at him. "I have spoken to her lawyer, but he refused a sit-down meeting. Lucky for us the judge has demanded it," Samuel says.

I look at Edward who clasps my hand.

"So, if you'll follow me I'll take you into the meeting room."

We follow Samuel to a room that is a few doors down from the one we were in. Samuel walks in first and my eyes go to Charlotte, who sits at the table looking like a small, innocent young girl.

"He's not fucking going to be allowed here," Edward yells making me jump.

I turn to him to see that he is clearly angry.

"Mr. Cullen!" My head snaps around at hearing that voice.

Mr. Buckley just smiles smugly at me.

"It appears you can't seem to keep your temper in check," Buckley sneers.

Edward moves forward and I push him back a little and turn.

"You can't take this case; it's unethical," I say crossing my arms, but again he just smiles at me.

"I am not; I am merely sitting in at Miss King's request."

I move my eyes to Maggie who's just looking at me.

"What the hell is your game?" I ask.

"This is your entire fault. All of this wouldn't have happened if you weren't here," Maggie raises her voice.

I raise my brow at her.

"She wouldn't have known that they were his girls, and it was you showing up that made her realize it," Maggie sneers.

I shake my head not wanting to get into this debate with her.

"Are we ready to start this meeting?" Buckley asks still fucking grinning.

"Go, fuck, yourself!" Edward yells and walks out. I look at Samuel who looks taken aback and then runs out after Edward knowing that those three in there are playing a game.

It's clear that both Buckley and Maggie seem to have the same agenda to make me leave, but it's Charlotte's game plan that we have to work out. After all, she is the one that holds the cards.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened ... how do you suppose this will work out from here? Jin us on Facebook at: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting Chapter 17**

 **Edward POV**

I pace the floor trying to calm myself. Who the hell does he think he is? What a fucking asshat. As for that bitch Maggie, she will fucking pay dearly for this damn stunt.

"Edward," Samuel says and I turn glaring at him.

He holds up his hands taking a step back.

"You need to calm down and get back in there."

"That asshole needs to leave that meeting room; this is none of his business."

"I can't make that happen," Samuel states.

"His son hit my nephew, and he threatened Bella in her place of employment. This is nothing more than a ploy to start trouble; he needs to be made to leave and stay out of this."

Again Samuel shakes his head. "I could have done something if he were her lawyer, but he is here acting as a friend."

"He's a conniving bastard," I hiss.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella snaps making me look at her.

"Get yourself together and get your ass in that room and apologize to the court."

My brows rise as I look at her. Is she going out of her mind now, too?

"I don't care what he's done, or is doing; I owe him nothing. I care about those girls, and this game they're playing will only play out in our favor if you kill them with kindness. Now, let's throw them for a loop by going in there, apologizing, and laying it on the line for the judge."

When I keep staring at her, she moves to me.

"Edward, I think we should divide and conquer. Maggie and Buckley want me gone, so let's play it out as if you are going to play their game, that your daughter is more important than Kassie and me. I will work on Charlotte. Mike could come and we could tag team her. Hell, right now I am thinking of asking Rose to go and see Royce, to tell us what we could give her to make her drop this."

I kiss her head pulling her closer to me. "No, we are a team; we'll get through this together. I am not making them think I am giving you up. However, I do agree with getting and dealing with them one-on-one. Okay, let's do this," I say after a brief pause.

I take Bella's hand and we walk back into the courtroom, this time Charlotte is crying with her face in her hands. Maggie is rubbing her back as Buckley just grins at us.

I help Bella to sit down and turn to the person that's been appointed by the court. "I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. Mr. Buckley has threatened Bella as well as one of our girls. Not to mention, he has spread untrue lies around Bella's place of work, which just so happens to be where our girls attend school. His son had to be removed from the school, due to bullying both our nephew and daughters."

"They're not your daughters! They're Peter's," Charlotte yells and sobs at me.

"No, they are our daughters—we have raised them."

"Miss King, you have been informed more than once that the court will not be removing these children from their homes. Today is to determine if you will be given access to see them. As for you, Mr. Buckley, I will be digging into the matter that has been brought to my attention. I will gather all the information about what I have just heard, and if this is indeed just a ruse for you to gain some form of payback, then I will be reporting it. You know as well as I do that you have been repeatedly told how this kind of behavior is not acceptable in this courthouse."

"With all due respect, Kevin, Charlotte King has some rights in this matter. Her brother wanted her to raise his children, it was agreed—"

"With all due respect, Mr. Buckley, you are not counsel on this matter, and everything you mentioned is nothing more than hearsay, and you know it! In this room, you will not refer to me as if we are old friends—which we aren't—I am Mr. Wahl. Now, if the parties who do have a say in this case are ready, shall we get this meeting started?"

"Mr. Wahl, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, would like Miss King to submit to a DNA test to establish proof of her claim that she is the minor children's biological aunt. They are also asking that Miss King be required to submit to drug scans in the form of urine, blood, and hair testing immediately. My clients are also requesting that Miss King have a full criminal background check performed as well as a home study completed before any type of possible visit would take place after substantial proof is met."

"What does my past have to do with his?" Charlotte asks in a loud voice.

"I agree with what Miss King just asked, but because it would also be a violation of her human rights." Buckley states harshly, looking at me.

"What about the girls' human rights?" Bella asks before anyone can respond to Buckley. "I'm asking this because before I became a teacher, my background was checked as were most of the people sitting at this table. Before being allowed to adopt a child, we had to submit to most of these tests, and approval processes as well. Why would this be a violation of her human rights?" Bella asks, making Buckley glare at her.

"She is their aunt!" Buckley growls.

"Alleged Aunt," Bella counters. "Not that all family members have a right to see a child. Some are asked by the court to keep certain members away, and she may likely fall into that category."

"Like you should be near children," he hisses.

"If you would like me to agree to the same tests, home study, and background checks, we are asking of Miss King, I will gladly do so, on the condition that you are nowhere near being involved or even in the vicinity when said tests and checks are done. I have nothing to hide; however, I'm not stupid enough to not assume you'd alter anything you could get your filthy hands on."

"Miss Swan, the court is in no need for you to do that, because you have already fulfilled all the same requirements. Not only when you adopted your daughter, but also when you went through the hiring process of your current employer. I will agree that we will have the State Attorney run a complete background check, DCFS will perform a complete home study, Miss King will have to be evaluated by a psychiatrist of whom the court will choose, and Miss King will be ordered to not only participate in all DNA testing, but all requested drug testing, which will also be completed at a state licensed facility, of which the court will chose. As for you Mr. Buckley, your presence will be unwelcome at any and all of those interviews, testing, and meetings. Miss King, I highly recommend that you follow my instructions, or it will not help your petition see the light of day in an actual hearing. These things will be scheduled in the next week, and we will meet again in six weeks," Mr. Wahl says looking at his scheduling book. "December the 18th," he looks around the table, "at nine o'clock, in this room?"

"But I would like the girls for Christmas," Charlotte says weakly looking at us.

"That is not going to happen," Mr. Wahl tells her. "Even if you were able to meet them now, I doubt very much if they would want to spend time on that day with you."

"They're children—they just do what they are told; they don't have a choice!" Maggie states loudly.

"That's where you are wrong; they are soon to be seven years old, and in this matter they and their parents have all the choice." Mr. Wahl stands up. "If there are no other objections to the date I suggested, I'll see all of you back here in six weeks?"

"Agreed," Samuel states.

"Miss King, you will be hearing from my office no later than tomorrow morning, and if the testing center can see you today, it will be done. The way I see it—that would ensure less chance of any results being altered."

I stand up with Bella and walk out the door, right after Mr. Wahl does.

"Edward!" Maggie yells walking quickly to me. "She's so sad; they're her only family."

"What about Royce, or doesn't he count because he is in prison?"

Maggie looks taken aback that I know this information.

"Yes, well, Charlotte's changed, and has moved on from the young wild child that she was. She just wants to be a family, with the girls who were promised to be hers to raise. I can help if you meet with her, and let her spend some time with the girls." Her eyes flicker to Bella. "I could arrange a time where I could be with her. You could come over and join us." Maggie's hand touches my arm as she smiles. "But, I must insist that she isn't there. I don't trust her, and Charlotte doesn't either. She reminds Charlotte of her old self."

"You and Charlotte have the nerve if you think you can correctly compare the likes of either of you to the wonderful person who Bella is. Furthermore, I don't trust you, and wouldn't want you to be there if I did have to allow her to see my girls, and that will only take place with an order from court. You and your involvement in this stunt, has just cost you and your family dearly, much more than you can ever imagine. When I get to work, I will be dropping your father from my client list. I no longer want anything to do with you or your family, nor will I continue to help pad your bank accounts. I also want to remind you that this is the last time I will ever tolerate you to touch me. If you do so again, I will file a restraining order on you so fast your plastic enhanced face will spin. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and stay the fuck away from me, am I clear?"

Maggie for the first time looks worried. "But …"

"There are no buts! Stay away from me, Bella, and my family, or I will ruin not only you, but your family as well! Do you understand?" I ask as I raise my brow.

Bella and I both walk away from Maggie not giving her a second glance. I get in my car driving Bella to school. The whole drive is quiet on both sides. I know she's just as pissed as I am about all of these shenanigans, and we both need time to calm the hell down.

"I'll pick you and the girls up at half past four," I say stroking her cheek with my thumb before kissing her lips.

"Can you take more time off work to come earlier than normal?" she asks timidly.

"It's only an hour early, and I will bring some work home with me to do after the girls are in bed," I tell her.

Bella nods at me, and I lean in kissing her soft lips again. "I am fine, and don't worry, Tanya and Jasper are good at taking over my workload when I can't be there."

She kisses me one last time and steps out of the car. "See you later," she waves.

I wink at her and watch her until she enters the building. When I can no longer see her, I drive to work, immediately calling a meeting with Tanya and Jasper.

"How did it go?" Tanya asks as she sets down cups of coffee for the three of us.

"First of all, I want all the ties my company has with Eleazar Peters to be terminated, give them two weeks' notice, per contract. I want to use my personal out clause. As for the meeting, fucking Buckley was there, too. Apparently, he was only there for support. I would like to know how he knows Maggie or Charlotte for that matter," I mutter still feeling angry about it.

"I think I know, but this is just a hunch. It could be our ex-employee Angela."

I just look at Tanya hoping she'll carry on.

"Well, her brother Ben works with Buckley, so she could've given him the information on Bella. She's also met Maggie a few times, when Maggie has attended different company outings and parties with her father."

I hum, it is a possibility, but I want ironclad proof. "Get Jenks on it; see if he can find out anything. Get someone to check her old work records, emails, phone call history, anything that could tie her to this."

"And if she is?" Tanya asks.

"Then I will be making sure she is blacklisted from every company from coast to coast. I'll make it so she will be lucky to be hired to scrub toilets in any fortune-five-hundred business, not to mention flip a burger at a fast food joint. Either way, if she's involved in this, she will pay dearly."

"Besides Buckley being there, how did it go?" Jasper asks.

I take them both through the meeting, and when I am finished, I smile at Jasper.

"Moving on, how much did you know about what Alice was helping the girls do for Bella's and my wedding?"

Jasper just looks at me in shock.

"Ah ... not too much," he stutters.

"The girls have planned Bella's and my full wedding with your wife's input," I tell him.

Jasper chuckles shaking his head, "The only thing I was told was that they wanted Jake to marry you. Other than that, I hadn't heard a word."

"Well, I never expected her to keep a secret, but maybe no other secrets she's known have been big enough for her to keep," I shrug.

He nods and Tanya laughs as we all know that Alice is not known for her ability to keep things quiet. Tanya often says if you want everyone to know, telephone, telegraph, or just tell Alice.

"Well, this is your informal invitation; we're getting married on Thanksgiving."

"What?" Tanya and Jasper both say loudly.

"Not, this Thanksgiving, surely," Jasper states.

"Yes, this Thanksgiving. Call Alice since she has the plans. The only change that will be made is that the wedding will no longer be taking place at my parents' home, instead it will be at the Cullen Cabin."

Tanya and Jasper just look at me.

"That's all," I say standing.

They stand up and Jasper turns back to me. "Do we ... have to be naked?"

I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at him which makes him worry as Tanya laughs.

"Really? Do you honestly think he would let his new wife be seen in all her naked glory? Or have grown men naked in front of their daughters? Come on, Jasper, use that head of yours, you're not an idiot."

I chuckle as Tanya drags him out.

"Oh, boss, thanks for my bonus so I can buy a nice dress," Tanya calls over her shoulder.

"No problem," I yell back to her.

I get started on my workload, but every now and then my mind slips back to Buckley, Angela, Maggie, and Charlotte. It's not long before I am heading out for the day.

 **~PP~**

"I made the elementary indoor soccer team!" Kassie exclaims with big eyes. "We have our first game, but not until after Santa comes. So, I have a lot of time to train, will you help me?"

"I would love to," I smile down at her, before turning to look at Cordie. "How was your day, Princess?"

"It was good. E-man talked to us today about changing me to Miss Victoria's class. I am going to be in her class in the afternoons the rest of this week, and then next week I will be in there all the time," she says with a pout at the end.

"You like Miss Victoria, don't you?"

"I do, but I'll miss Mommy more."

"You'll still see her loads," Kassie says, "And you'll be with me. Oh, and you forgot to tell Daddy about your spelling test."

"Oh, yeah, I got perfect scores, and E-man wants me to be in the spelling bee."

"That's fantastic," I say pulling her to me.

I help them into their jackets just as Bella joins us.

"All set?" she asks and I nod at her. As we walk out, I wave at Victoria who's getting her own jacket on.

"I thought we should stop off at Alice's to find out what still has to be done for the wedding," I tell them once we're in the car.

The girls squeal and Bella just gives me a smug look. "If Emmett has been kept up-to-date, everything is more or less completely planned. She's been doing it all under the guise of a Thanksgiving party."

I chuckle a little shaking my head.

"This going to be so great!" Kassie yells, making me look at her from my rearview mirror.

We pull up outside Alice's house, to find her standing in the doorway looking worried.

"Hi, big – best brother," she says looking at me. "And you, too, my best – sweetest friend." Alice looks as if she's about to cry.

"We're fine, and we're going ahead with the wedding," I tell her.

As much as I would like to wind her up, I know sometimes, it's not the best idea.

She looks between Bella and me and then leaps into my arms. "Oh, thank, God, but I'm going to kill my husband when he gets home for keeping this from me."

"Wait until we have left, so we are not a witness to said killing," Bella tells her hugging her. "Can we come in?" she carries on as Alice merely stands there.

"Yes, but ..." she stops and looks at me. "You can't go into my office, the girl's and Bella's dresses are in there, at least let that much be a surprise?"

I chuckle but nod at her.

"Can I see them?" Bella asks with a big smile which makes me smile broadly, too.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I would love for you to try yours on, though it should be a perfect fit."

We walk inside and the girls go and play with Colton. "Okay sis, show me what you have planned," I say before she can run off with Bella.

"Well, I have booked a catering company for the food. However, we will be serving ourselves."

I nod at her in agreement.

"Mom has plenty of plates, glasses and silverware, so we'll just use hers. I bought wine, beer, and alcohol, juice, and soda which should be enough to cover everyone's beverage of choice."

I again nod at her.

"There will be a team the day before to decorate the backyard and make it look pretty. You guys are set to get married in the afternoon. My stylist and her team will be with us girls from ten that morning until two in the afternoon. Be at Mom's, so we can keep an eye on the caterer. You're getting married at three, and dinner is around four. That should take us up to almost six in the evening, after speeches and cutting the cake. Then we could have a small party until around midnight if you want. I have booked a DJ to start playing at six and stay until whenever we decide to call it a night."

I smile at her. "Okay that all sounds good, but we need to tweak just a few small things. We are not getting married at Mom and Dad's house; we want to get married at the Cullen Cabin. I will cover a bus to drive all the helpers, and even pay them overtime or bonuses, whatever. I will also arrange extra bonuses for the stylists and DJ. I will also cover any costs to cancel whatever hotel or resort reservations you have made because Bella and I will be staying at the Cullen Cabin for a couple of days instead."

Alice just smiles at me. "That's where I was planning on sending you; I just told the girls it was a hotel."

I grin and wink at her; she gets up and brings over a pile of papers. "This is the guest list. We have Mom, Dad, Jake—who is marrying you—and his plus one. Tanya and her plus one, Emmett, Rose, Kate, and Garrett. Then there is James, Victoria, both of you, the girls, and my three. Am I missing anyone else?"

"Mike, and his plus one," I say with a smile as Alice nods.

"The one that works for Rose?" Alice asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"He's nice, he helped me free of charge," she mutters looking down as she writes.

"What, when?"

"My car broke down; he pulled over and serviced it. When it was running again, he declined my offer of payment, and said it was no problem. I recognized the number as the one Rose gave me, so I knew it was her shop."

I look at Bella and feel a little guilty of my ill feelings for him at the start. He is really showing himself to be a nice guy. I may have to enlist Emmett and Jasper to help me in making him a little more socially comfortable.

"How much do I owe you, for the caterer?"

"Not much," she says.

I just look at her.

"I asked a college group who is taking catering classes and were not going home for the holiday to help. Mom agreed that they could do it, and she would buy the food. You know Mom, she's so excited you are settling down, she would have gone bankrupt ten times over to make this come true. The college kids are getting seventy dollars each, and of course dinner. Six of them will be there for sure, and another three are going to let me know this week."

"Let me see the menu," I say.

Alice hands me over the menu, and I see that we´ll be having soup, salad, or sushi to start off. Then there will be a full spread of the traditional Thanksgiving feast, a Wagyu Porter House steak with all the trimmings, or a Vegetarian platter for dinner choices. Last is the dessert menu which includes a wedding cake, bread puddings, seven different kinds of pie, and homemade vanilla-bean ice cream.

"I am trying to get people to pre-order what they want to eat. I thought it would be easier that way, but either way there will be a full spread for Thanksgiving."

I look at her. "Have most people already given you their preferences?"

"Just a few, I still have Tanya's, yours, Bella's, Mike's, James', and Victoria's to get."

I tell her my choices, and she laughs. "Your order is almost the same as Kassie's, instead of salad, she went with sushi for her first course."

"Steak, right?" Bella asks shaking her head, and I look to see she's putting the Thanksgiving dinner down as her selection. Though she is mainly a vegetarian, she says the food is one of the things about Thanksgiving she enjoys.

"Yeah, that girl can eat – I'm not sure where she puts it, though" Alice laughs.

"We know. We'll get the others to send you what they want. Have the caterer make extra of everything, so that way there will be plenty of food for the workers to eat, and leftovers too."

Alice just swallows as she looks at me. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No," I say but she looks at Bella.

"No, Alice, this may be happening a lot earlier than I would have assumed, but I am finding that I'm rather fond of the idea."

"Thank, God," she sighs. "Come on, I'll show you your dress. I have had so much fun making it."

As they walk out, I head to check on Colton and the girls. I smile when I get to his bedroom door to see all three of them are playing a card game together.

"How are you three getting on?" I ask walking in.

"Good, Daddy, come and join us," Cordie replies.

I walk in and sit down on the floor.

"What are we playing?" I ask as Colton shuffles the deck of cards.

"Go fish," they all three answer together.

I nod and pick up my cards as Colton deals them.

"Are Mommy and Aunt Alice going to come and join us?"

"I think Mommy is trying on her dress," I answer looking at my cards.

"Oh ... I think we should go and see," Cordie states.

"Naw, I think we should wait it out. It'll be nice to see her for the first time when she's all dressed up," Kassie says.

"I agree," I tell her, before smiling at Cordie.

She pouts a little. "I can't wait to see her," she says quietly.

"Neither can I." I whisper.

"Okay, who's going to start?" I ask, and they all point at me.

We keep playing the game as I hear Jasper calling Alice's name.

"Hi," I say as he looks in the room. "Alice is with Bella in the office, trying on her dress."

He nods at me and walks into the room.

"Can I play?" he asks.

We all agree, and he sits down. Having just finished a game we deal him in right away.

"Do you all want to stay for dinner?" Jasper asks and I look at the girls who nod.

"Sure, it is getting a little late. Are we making it or ordering?"

"We can just order that way we can keep playing, I want to win a game, too," Jasper smiles.

I snort making him yell a "hey," at me. I just look at him; he must know he's pretty much shit at playing card games.

"You just like winning all the games, and I don't mind," he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him.

"It's great watching Mommy and Daddy play, they're so competitive," Kassie laughs.

"I'll go order dinner and give you a chance to win," I grin at Jasper.

I get up moving to the hall and knocking on the office door. It only takes Alice a few minutes to open it.

"Jasper has invited us to dinner; I'm just about to order food. Do you want anything special, or should I surprise you?"

Alice just gives me a look and pushes me back a little. "You're not seeing her in the dress, until your wedding day. Now go away and order a mix of things."

I nod at her and call out over her head. "Nayeli, what do you feel like eating?"

"You know me by now, but chicken doesn't sound bad."

I nod and move to see if I can even get a glimpse of Bella.

"You'll have to wait, Jesus!" Alice says again pushing me back and slamming the door.

"Charming, I thought I was your favorite brother?"

"Not when you're being a pain in my posterior, or trying to get in your own way!" she yells back.

"That's rich; you organized my wedding before I even asked my beautiful bride-to-be to marry me!"

"No, your daughters did that. I just helped, because I am their favorite aunt!"

"Yeah sure you are!" I smirk.

"Go and order dinner, and stop yelling in my house!"

I chuckle moving away from the door.

I call ordering Chinese, and then I call and order a couple of pizzas. I make a third call to get several different sushi rolls.

I go back to the playroom, to join in playing another game of Go Fish.

"Did you win?" I ask sitting back down.

"No," the kids all laugh and look at Jasper which makes me shake my head at him.

"Can we play Old Maid?"

"How do you play that?" I ask Colton.

"We deal out all the cards, and then we look at our own cards taking out all pairs, when everyone is done, we go around clockwise and take a card from the person to our right. If we make a match with one of the cards in our hand, we put it down as a new pair, and if not we keep it in our hand. We go around until one player has one card left, and they are the old maid and lose the game." Colton tells us and I nod at him.

We play the game with Colton keeping us all working by the rules. Jasper is happy when he is the last one holding a card.

"Does this mean I win?"

Colton laughs shaking his head and leaps up with the girls shouting 'old maid' at Jasper who smiles thinking he won.

"Dad, you lost, you don't want to be the old maid," Colton tells him finally.

"So I lost again?"

The kids nod at him and keep telling him he is the old maid.

"I don't think I like this game," Jasper huffs.

We play the game again and this time I am able to follow the card that will be the old maid as it goes around. My eyes look to the kids who are all doing the same thing. The only person who's not seemingly following the card is Jasper which makes me chuckle.

"What?" he asks and I shake my head at him.

"Nothing," I say barely holding back my laughter.

Jasper ends up getting the old maid card again, and the kids tease him ... again.

Before we can start another game, dinner arrives. We leave the kids to clear up the game as we place the food on the table. We are just sitting down when Alice and Bella join us.

The night passes with us all chatting, laughing, and having a good time. My eyes stay mainly on Bella who is getting along great with my sister.

When we leave at the end of the night, I am feeling happier and more relaxed than I was previously. I am especially ready to be married to the woman I am falling deeper in love with as each day goes by.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I sit with Edward's hand in mine as the girls again have a DNA test performed. "How accurate will this be?" I ask as I look at Carlisle who is watching the court appointed technician take the swabs from both girls. They are being very thorough, not only doing cheek swabs, but also taking the girls' fingerprints.

"The DNA tests are very accurate when it comes to showing a familial tie. The test results should have a clear answer when they come back."

I nod at him, but have started to feel my own nervousness and panic set in. Edward kisses my head softly and I turn looking at him.

"It's not hurting them, and no matter what their tests come back as, we're still not just going to give up. She'll have a fight on her hands, with each breath she takes, believe me."

"I know … but a part of me hopes that their tests come back that she's not any relation to the girls. Yet—at the same time—that makes me feel guilty as if I am taking something away from them."

"You're not, and you are worried for a good reason. This is about what we need to do to protect our girls, and she is not trustworthy; there is something off about her. I really don't even want them to have to meet her. We're thinking about them, about their mental well-being, so of course, we are both going to worry. She doesn't seem all that bothered by any of this, and I'm not so sure she wasn't put up to this by someone else. Which is one of the reasons I am angry at her. I think Maggie is playing a part in this, and as more than a concerned friend."

I hum and nod. "Did you really cut all ties with her father?"

"That will be happening tomorrow. Eleazar's still trying to come up with some sort of way to stay with my company. I can't see that happening, because the only way I would continue with him as a client is, if he cut all ties with his own daughter. I am honestly fed up with him, and have been for a while. He would make appointments with me, and she would turn up instead. He has allowed her to use his business to spend time with me, and the unprofessionalism of it all is enough for me to terminate his contracts. Honestly, I am done with them both, and I refuse to back down from my decision."

I nod at him, knowing that this is his choice. I do know that he was angry at Maggie's father even before the whole mess started.

"The girls are all finished. Things went well, and the testing was performed under video, so there is absolutely no way that the procedures can be brought into question. I am just waiting for Miss King to come in to have her DNA sample collected. She had to cancel her appointment the last time. The Cook County Sheriff is picking her up in about two hours, without notice, and the warrant is being served giving her no choice but to come in."

We nod at the doctor, and court representative who were speaking to us, before they walk away together.

"Let's get them out of here before she turns up," I say.

We walk out and I don't let out the breath I was holding until we get to the car. For some reason, I kept thinking she would appear out of thin air and try to talk to the girls. Talking to them before Edward or I could stop her would only confuse the girls and they don't need that. I know deep down that Edward wouldn't let it happen, and would go ape shit if she tried, but my mind keeps playing it out in my head.

"I think Bella and you should make an appointment to see a therapist," Carlisle says when we pull up outside the hospital to drop him back off. I look at the girls who are still in the car talking to each other.

"Why?" Edward asks.

"I think both of you are under a lot of stress. It would be better to have a discussion with a professional now rather than let it fester and get out of hand."

"Dad, we're fine," Edward states.

Carlisle sighs. "Edward, stress can do a lot to a human's body, and it's better to just get checked out. This may go on for a long time, and you need to keep your wits and health about you. Not to mention, at least go and learn about how to deal with the stress, so you can control it and it doesn't transfer to the girls, because they will feel it from you."

Edward again goes to argue with his dad, but I step in speaking before he can.

"Okay, we'll make an appointment. I think it is a good idea, too," I reply knowing that his father is right.

Edward looks at me and sighs. "Okay," he says, not that I planned to give him a choice.

Carlisle smiles at me as he hugs me close.

"I am looking forward to having you as a daughter-in-law," he whispers.

He lets me go and hugs Edward before leaning down and looking into the car.

"I will see you girls later; stay warm, it's getting windy."

Edward drives us to Jake's so I can pick up a few more of my belongings.

When we arrive like always, he is in the heated shed working on his crafts. I walk over to him giving a raised brow as I cross my arms.

"What?" he questions.

"So, I hear you are dabbling in weddings now, and on Thanksgiving, you are going to marry Edward and me?" I question and he just chuckles.

"That I am," he says.

"You weren't going to tell me?" I ask.

"To be fair, I have hardly seen you to be able to tell you. Second, I was asked to keep it quiet, from my little wolves, and the spirits told me to just go along with it."

"Really, the spirits told you – that's your reason?"

"Hush now, child, and they'll make sure you have a nice dry, semi-warm day for your wedding," Jake smiles.

I shake my head moving closer to him "You're really going to marry us?"

"Yes. I have a license in the State of Illinois. I used to officiate at all the ceremonies for my tribe, and still do from time to time."

"Thank you," I say as I hug him, knowing that it will be even more special now that I have someone who knows Edward and me performing the service.

"I take it that you're here for some more of your belongings?"

I nod at him.

"Why don't you and Edward head up, and I will spend a little time talking with my little wolves."

"Thanks, Jake," Edward answers for both of us, and drags me up the stairs.

"Maybe we should come back here another night, just you and me?" he says and I simply look at him as I close up the boxes that we are taking.

"We've not having sex here," I say as he hits the sofa. Edward, that is staying here," I say.

"And?" he asks.

"And, I'm not sure if I could sit on a sofa that someone else had sex on," I say and shake in disgust at the thought.

"Who says you haven't already?"

I stop and just look at him.

"Come on, Nayeli, this was primarily student housing for many years. Do you honestly think no one has had sex here?"

"No, Jake bought that sofa new," I say smugly.

"Fine, but you've stayed in hotels right?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Well, those beds have seen more sex than both of us put together multiplied by thousands."

"True, but the covers and sheets are clean," I state.

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't."

I cross my arm over my chest. "If you're trying to turn me on, you're not; to be honest you're grossing me out a bit."

"No, I am trying to get you to have sex in this apartment a few times. I never got to do it much here, even when I was a student."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the door and lock it. "Drop your pants."

Edward just looks at me.

"I'm not having sex right now, but I will give you a blowjob that will make your eyes roll back into your head."

"I would rather have you hard against the wall, with your nails digging into my back."

Edward steps over to me.

"You'll be saying my name repeatedly through whispered breaths."

Edward pulls me to him.

"Your body will feel alive as I make you come and come. It will be so intense your body will tremble in orgasm harder than ever before." He says huskily against my ear before latching his lips to my neck. My eyes roll shut, and I can't hold back the moan that bubbles out of my chest. His lips kiss my neck making my eyes roll shut. Before I can say anything to him, he has me pinned to the wall, and my skirt is up as his hands move my panties.

"Oh, God, Edward, the girls are right outside."

He moves his hand away, and cups my ass.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

He moves away and goes right back to helping me pack leaving me hot and bothered. I narrow my eyes at him as I start to wonder if this is a new or old game—'let's see how much I can get her panting for me'—he's playing.

"Are you going to help me pack, or just glare at me?" he asks smugly.

I roll my eyes but walk over to him and start to pack the boxes.

 **~PP~**

I am spending time with the girls as Edward makes dinner.

"I am going to miss being in your class," Cordie tells me as she paints my nails.

"I'll miss you, too, but I will still see you loads, and I'll be living with you, don't you think that is better?"

She grins at me nodding.

"Do you think Daddy will let Kassie and I wear makeup for the wedding?"

I open my mouth and then close it. "Maybe a little," I answer feeling unsure of what I am agreeing to, because Edward and I have never talked about this kind of thing.

She does a little fist pump, and wiggle dance, before returning to finish painting my nails. I look in the mirror at Kassie who is brushing my hair.

"We should put some on Daddy, too," she giggles. "I think he'd look cute with red lipstick on, just like E-man did."

I tilt my head at little. "Huh?" I ask and Cordie giggles.

"E-man let us paint his nails, and do his makeup, it was so much fun," Cordie states.

"Sounds like it. I wish I could've seen that."

"Don't worry, Aunt Rose took a photo of him after he put on one of her wigs," Kassie states.

I snort, knowing that as soon as the girls are in bed, I will be asking for one of the photos from her.

"We could put pink on Daddy," Cordie says with a gasp, making me chuckle.

"Well, I think he's pretty enough to handle it," I tell them.

"We could tell him that if he doesn't, then you can invite your boyfriend," Kassie says with a smug smile.

"Boyfriend?" I ask not at all ready for that kind of stuff.

"Just Joey, he said he wants us to get married," Cordie says.

"He does, does he … isn't he in Colton's class?"

Cordie nods at me. "He's my fifth best friend."

I narrow my eyes a little and she rolls her eyes.

"Kassie, Colton, you, E-man, and then him."

"Ah," I say in understanding. To her, Joey is just a friend, not a boyfriend. I will have to figure a way for them to reword it when they talk to Edward about Joey. I don't think he would hear anything after the word 'boyfriend' if they had this same discussion with him. "Do you have a boy who is your friend?" I ask Kassie.

"Just, Colton, E-man, Daddy, and Joey," she says making smile.

I am so happy that she's slowly branching out and making new friends, just like Emmett said she and Cordie would.

"Will Kassie and I get flowers like you to hold when we walk down the aisle in the wedding?"

"Would you like some?" I ask.

Both girls nod at me as they smile, but suddenly Kassie's face gets serious.

"I still think we need to find a job for Colton to do."

"He could be the ring bearer," I say.

"What's that?" Cordie asks.

"That's the person who walks down the aisle holding the rings, keeping them safe, until we need them."

"Yes …" Kassie cheers, "Good idea, Mom. Colton's good at keeping things safe."

"He is," Cordie agrees. "I can't wait to dance, that's going to be so great."

"Talking about music, have or did you girls pick a first song for your Dad and me to dance to?"

They shake their heads at me. "Alice said that's something you would need to choose. But I have one for Daddy and me. Then you and me. And Kassie has picked two songs, too," Cordie adds.

"Oh, what are they?"

The girls giggle shaking their heads at me. "You'll have to wait and see," Kassie says.

"Yes, Mommy, it's a surprise," Cordie adds.

I just hum at them as I try to work out what they have picked.

"How are my girls?" Edward asks as he walks into the room.

"We're all great," I tell him as he leans over kissing me lightly.

"Glad to hear it, but dinner is now out of the oven, if you all want to come and join me."

The girls jump up and hold hands as they walk out of the room. Edward holds his hand out for me, and I take it as he helps me to stand.

"They did a great job on your hair, and nails, love!"

I chuckle. "I know, and I am happy to see you agree because you're next."

Edward's face drops a little, but he then rolls his eyes. "Fine, but not pink or a bright color. The last time she painted my nails neon yellow, and it took a week for it to come off. People were constantly staring at my hands while I was sitting on the Board of Trade for quarterly reviews."

My eyes go to his hands. "Are you sure that was the reason for their stares?" I ask knowing Edward has big hands.

He smirks at me. "Yes, the nail polish just made my hand size more noticeable. I tell you, I don't know how many women asked me if my hands were an indicator of other parts of my body."

"You should have said yes, I have boats for feet," I deadpan.

Edward chuckles before kissing my neck. "I also have a huge cock," he husks close to my ear.

"Yes, I know, it has been inside of me, and I am rather little so it can't be all that big," I smirk.

"We'll see if you say that, when I get you alone, and show you just what a big boy I am."

"Promise, promises," I giggle.

"Oh, Nayeli, this is not a promise—this will happen, and you will be screaming for more, deeper, and harder. I plan to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

"I like the sound of that," I tell him honestly.

"I know you do, and that's something else I love about you."

Edward moves a little from me and helps me up. We walk to the kitchen and sit down with the girls to eat our dinner.

After dinner the girls get a hold of Edward, and I sit and watch as both of them paint his nails black and give him a makeover. I was quite surprised how much he allowed them to do, and it was also good to see him allow the girls just to have fun, even if it was more, or socially seen as a girl thing.

The girls have a bath, and we read them a story before tucking them in.

After they're asleep, Edward kisses me as we lie in our bed.

"I was thinking that maybe we should redecorate our room, get some new things. We could get a king-size bed and furnishings. After we get our room situated, we can redo the girl's bedroom, too?" He says.

"There's nothing wrong with this room, or bed," I say as I look around.

"I know, but I want you to feel at home. I want to feel your presence when I look around. The same goes for Cordie's room, that's all her. Kassie should feel as if a part of her is in the room, too."

"Are we keeping them to sharing a room?" I ask knowing there is a room that Kassie could have.

"If that's what they want then, yes. We could ask them and then decorate it accordingly. In fact, we should redecorate the whole house."

"Edward—" he shuts me up by kissing me hard.

"Nayeli, I want this to be our home. Please let's make it so it's a part of both of us. I'm not saying we have to do it all at once, and we can even pay someone to do it. I just want us to choose things together as a family."

I sigh and nod at him.

"What about us getting a joint bank account? Are you okay with that, or are we keeping our money separate?" he asks.

"I think we should have a joint account, both of us can put money into it, but I think—if you want—you could have your own account for money that you want to spend on yourself, the girls, or me."

"Will you have your own account?" he asks.

"Sure, for some reason, if I don't want to buy you something from an account that we both put money into, then I can buy it," I shrug and he winks at me.

"What about the money I get each month from my inheritance?" I ask.

"How much of it is yours and how much is Kassie's?" he asks.

"It's meant to be fifty-fifty, but Kassie gets most of it. I put it into a college account for her," I answer.

"Then keep doing that," he states.

I look at him again. "I have an account for Cordie, too, so why don't we look at what they both have and what goes in. After we know what they each have, we'll come to some agreement so that both girls have the same amount when they start their adult life. Does that sound okay?" he asks.

I nod at him, knowing that I want both girls to have an equal footing when they are at college. "Yes, that is perfect, but no more talking about my girls going to college. They're already getting too big too fast."

"Well, anytime you want to have a baby, just let me know, but until then I say we practice, a lot."

I hum in an affirmative as he moves to hover over me. I never want to stop feeling the way I do when he touches me like this, and hope this honeymoon period lasts the rest of our lives.

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts on how things are starting to unravel?  
We want to send out a wish to all our readers, editing team, friends, and families ... Happy Thanksgiving, we hope this holiday season finds you all happy, healthy, and full of hope for the future.  
The next chapter may have a bit of a delay, it is still being written, but it is about half way written right now. **

**We appreciate you all, and thank you for reading and reviewing.  
Nikky & Kasi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is late, and next week's chapter is not yet finished. Nikky and I have both been working crazy hours, so we will get it posted as soon as we can, please be patient.  
As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Edward POV**

I get out of my car looking at the Pontiac Correctional Facility main building entrance. "Are you sure you are okay about going in there to see him?" I ask Rose.

When I don't hear her say anything, I turn to look at her.

She sighs pulling her bag strap further up on her shoulder. "Yes. I love Kassie and Cordie, I am doing this for them."

"I know you are, but we can find another way – he may even talk to me, without you."

Rose chuckles shaking her head. "No. Royce has been pestering me for years to come and see him. Let's just get this over with."

I nod at her, and place my hand on her back as we walk into the prison.

We both are checked over three times, and made to lock our personal items in a locker. We're checked once more before we are led into a room with several tables and chairs. I look around, feeling odd seeing there are toys and children's books, sitting on the far side of the room. I am aware that there are some people in here who are fathers, but just the thought of having a child in this room, with God knows who, makes my skin crawl.

"Rose."

I turn my head to see a guy standing there smiling at Rose.

"Hi," she says. "This is Edward Cullen," she says pointing at me, but his eyes don't move away from her.

"You're looking good, Rose, but then again you always did look good."

"Royce, we are here to talk about Charlotte," Rose states.

"What in the fuck did that dumbass bitch do now?"

"She's trying to get custody of Peter's daughters," Rose tells him.

I watch as his mouth drops open, and then he just laughs.

"Not sure why that would be true; she's the one that kept trying to convince Renata to have them aborted. You must be making up shit. I think you just wanted to come and see me."

"No! What Rose says is true. Can you tell us what we could give her to make her drop this case, or why she suddenly would want them?" I ask.

Royce sighs and looks at me. "You're one of the girls' dads and you're loaded." I nod at him and he smiles at me. "She's after money either with you handing it over willingly, or marrying her."

"That's not going to happen," I say.

He shrugs his shoulders, and then lights up a cigarette. "Charlotte has always wanted money and to be looked after. She thinks she needs to be cherished. If she is doing this, then someone is financing her efforts. Someone is giving her money and making her feel like she is the most important person in the world." He stops and smiles a little. "Peter used to look after her, and he always made sure she got what she needed. When he died, she was lost. She was always looking for someone to do what he did and take his place. It could be that guy she talked about, the lawyer—" Royce stops talking and looks at Rose. "His wife's dead or she left; I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her."

"When did she meet him?" I ask.

"A few weeks ago; he is an old friend of one of Peter's other ex-girlfriends."

"Does this ex-girlfriend have a name?" I ask.

"Maggie Peters—" he stops and laughs. "Peter thought marrying her would be great because he could take her name and be Peter Peters. He wasn't enough for her though, not enough money or name for her."

I look at Rose as the rage I have been feeling off and on, come over me.

"She's another one that likes money, and to be looked after. I heard she had her eyes on you," he chuckles. "Also heard she doesn't like your new plaything too much."

He moves so that he is leaning over the table. "Charlotte is a deadbeat for sure; she shouldn't be alone around kids. I thought she wasn't ever allowed to look after kids again after the last time? No … she doesn't want to look after the kids; it has to be money. If you want this to end, then give her money, more than what Mags is giving her, and she'll run away." He stops and smirks at me. "I am a little tempted to say that you would have to get me out of this shithole, or …" he looks back at Rose, "kick the fuck out of that pussy boy Mikey … is he still at your beck and call, Rose?" Royce chuckles yet again and stands up. "Next time, Rose, wear something that will help me get through the night." His eyes move all over her before he walks away whistling to himself.

I stand up, pulling Rose up with me, and we make our way out.

"Fuck … has he always been that odd?" I ask when we get to the car.

"No."

I turn and look her.

"Okay fine, he has always been odd, but not like that," she says.

I nod starting my car. "I am sorry that you had to go through that."

"It wasn't that bad. Just brings back more bad memories. I can't believe I allowed myself to date that. I'm grateful I got away and found Emmett."

"Yeah! I have to agree you with you there; Emmett is a great guy, second best in fact."

Rose snorts. "Take it that means Jasper's in first place?"

"God, no, that would be me," I answer with a laugh.

"I wonder how your head is able to fit into this car."

I just chuckle. "So Mike?" I start after a few seconds.

"What about him?"

"I was thinking that we—Emmett, Jasper, and I—could help him," I say.

"With what?" she asks.

"Be more socially comfortable and able to act more normally?"

"Emmett has tried, for the past few years. Mike is just ... Mike. He calms down once he knows you, and he's just normally shy. He's never been one to have a filter, and just stutters out the first thing that comes to his mind most of the time. However, he's a nice guy, one that would help anyone out without looking for something in return".

"Okay, I get that, but he needs to find himself a girl," I say.

"He hasn't been hitting on Bella since he found out you two were dating, so calm yourself, he's not going to try to steal her away."

"I know that; it's just … well, he's looking for a girlfriend, and let's face it, he needs assistance."

"He is, and I still think Jessica is suited for him. Besides, he doesn't need someone else trying to get him laid, not when he wants an actual relationship."

"Emmett?" I ask.

"Emmett," she agrees making me chuckle.

I pull up outside her shop, and right way we are met by Mike.

"Did it go all right, are you okay, Rose?" he asks as his eyes seem to be scanning Rose over.

"Yes, it went fine. I am fine, he is loopier than I remember him being," Rose tells him.

"He's always been loopy; you were just in love with him before," Mike tells her as he looks at me. "Did he give you any answers?"

"Not any that you haven't already given me. I wasn't aware, however, that your family knew Maggie Peters, or was associated with her."

Mike nods at me. "Oh, yeah, Maggie's parents, my parents, and Royce's parents, all went to college together. Only Maggie and I climbed the ladder as the rest of them fell from it. What does Maggie have to do with this?"

"She wants Edward and seems to be stirring this mess up, along with some lawyer named Buckley," Rose states.

"If I were you, I would speak to DCFS and Chicago PD about Buckley; his wife mysteriously disappeared. To my knowledge no one is investigating it anymore, due to zero leads, but I know they were previously. He's got a temper on him that would match Royce's point for point. As for Maggie, I never really hung around her, but what I do know of her, she's spoiled. She always had that only child, pretentious bitch syndrome."

"How do you know Buckley?" I ask.

"He was Royce's lawyer when the trial went to court. Don't you remember him, Rose?" he asks looking at Rose.

My head turns to her, but she shakes it.

"He was the one that claimed you liked getting hit, and that it was your idea to film it along with making sex tapes, too. He's also the one who said my testimony, and yours were altered because we were trying to get rid of him, since we were now together."

"That fucker?" she asks.

Mike just nods at her.

"I thought you remembered who he was, and just didn't want to tell Emmett because—" he stops and looks at me.

"He would kill him," we all mutter together.

I rub my face. "Mike," I say trying to remain calm. "If you can think of anything else, even if you think Bella, Emmett, or Rose already knows, just tell us again to be sure."

He nods at me. "I honestly didn't know he was involved. I only knew about the trouble at school, and just thought Rose was being professional in not saying anything more."

I give him a nod before opening my car door and stop. "What makes you think he likes Royce?" I ask.

"Birds of a feather flock together, and all that. Royce and Buckley as far as I know, were in college together. There was an incident at college with Royce. The one I spoke to you about," his eyes move to Rose.

"The girl who said she was beaten and raped?" Rose asks.

Mike nods at her. "Buckley was the other person involved as far as I heard, anyway. Not saying he is guilty, that would be up to a court, but I am just saying my family and Buckley's went full out for the girl to drop the case. She later killed herself, and it was odd to say the least. That alone is why I always tried to warn Rose away from Royce."

"I know, Mike, and I am sorry before for not paying attention to what you told me."

Mike moves to her and they hug.

"Still wasn't your fault … just … I should have shown you proof, you didn't know me."

I watch as he hugs her to him, it's clear he's nothing more than a member of her family.

Mike turns and looks at me. "There was one other friend of Maggie's that was around Charlotte, Peter, and Royce. She dated Peter for a few years in high school; Angela Web, Webbish, something like that—"

"Fucking bitch," I hiss cutting him off.

"I take it you know her?"

"Yes; she used to work for me," I growl.

I sigh getting into my car, and drive straight to Jenks's office. I need to find out if he's found anything else and give him the information that Mike just gave me.

 **~PP~**

"Come on in," he says with a small smile. "Would you like a drink, coffee?"

"Please," I say.

"Two strong black coffees, Sarah," he says to his secretary.

I walk in taking a seat. "I have come for an update and to give you some more information," I tell him.

"Why don't give me what you've got first," Jenks states.

I nod at him and tell him everything that Royce and then Mike told me.

"That adds up to what I have found—" he stops talking as Sarah walks in and places our coffees down. When she leaves and closes the door, he resumes. "Angela has had contact with Maggie for the last several months, starting shortly after she started with your company. I can also confirm that Maggie and she knew each other prior to that, and that she went to school with Peter King. I didn't know that they dated; so I'll add that and confirm it. I will also look into the allegation of abuse and rape against Royce and Buckley. Not to mention the possibility that Buckley offed his wife, or at the least caused her disappearance."

I again nod at him.

"As for Charlotte, I have found that she was barely making any money and had squandered all she had from her parents' estate. Suddenly, around September she started having a substantial amount of money wired into her account. I am talking twenty grand a week. She's going through it like water through a sieve. I don't have proof of where the money is coming from yet as it seems to be filtering through several off shore accounts. However, I am closing in on it, and will have the answer by the end of the week."

I nod sipping my coffee.

"Edward, my two cents tells me I would have to agree this could just be about money. If it turns out that she is the biological aunt of the girls, you may be able to pay her off."

I rub my face feeling unsure about that. "Do we know what she's spending her money on?"

"Yeah, I'm certain it is all going to drugs, alcohol, and gambling. From what I've been able to ascertain, Charlotte is addicted to just about everything."

"Great," I mutter knowing that if we pay her off, she may end up dead.

"She's making the choice to not change, Edward. I have found out that she's been in rehab a number of times, for a number of different things. As soon as she's out, she's back to her old ways. I doubt very much that she will live for another ten years and that is being awfully lenient. I am honestly surprised she is still alive."

I again nod at him. I drink my coffee as he takes me through the paperwork, and proof of what he's found. When he is done, I leave heading to the school to pick up my girls.

 **~PP~**

"How did it go?" Bella asks as the girls head up to get changed.

"Royce was odd, and quite frankly off his rocker. I am surprised that Rose went out with him."

Bella hums. "Did he say much?"

I shake my head at her. "Just the same as Mike. He thinks we should pay her off."

I glance at the hallway and then back to Bella. "Let's start dinner," I say knowing that we will have more privacy in the kitchen.

I take her through everything Mike told me and then what Jenks had found.

"I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart?"

I just look at her.

"I mean, in what world would a court give her custody of the girls? He must have known that at some point the court would look into her past. When they found that she's been in rehab countless times and continues to need rehab for drugs, drinking, and gambling, wouldn't they demand drug testing and proof of her no longer doing those things? I mean, come on; I could understand him trying with someone like me—"

"Like you?" I interrupt.

"Yeah. I mean, a young girl who is working and not making much more than what she needs to live on. Someone that came from a small town and was new to the area. Someone who wouldn't have the money to get a lawyer she would need. But they involved you; someone they had to know has more than enough means to fight them more than they've ever been fought before."

I sigh knowing she is right. "I am not sure, but I don't think you would have lost Kassie if we weren't a couple, or had never met. I think he just wants to cause us heartache and trouble."

"So, he's just being a bully?" she snaps.

"Looks like it. Maggie is just the same, I think. She wants to cause us pain because I didn't choose her. As for Charlotte, I think she's just after the money."

"Yeah, well, then they're going to need a better plan, because this one sucks."

I snort and pull her to me. "I know, but I am glad that they're not all that smart and their plan to hurt us has been blown out of the water."

"Think I will wait it out, until it is over, before getting overly confident," Bella says.

"If that's what you want," I say.

She nods at me pouting, so I kiss her lips and smile.

"So, should we talk about our wedding?" I ask.

Bella chuckles and moves away from me. "You mean the girls' wedding?" she asks over her shoulder as she starts to pull out food out to make dinner.

"They may have planned this out, but this is in fact our wedding. Now, do you want to go with the standard vows or should we make up our own?"

Bella looks at me as she thinks it over. "How about a combination of our own and parts of the standard vows we agree on?"

I nod at her and start to cut up the vegetables she pushes my way. "Sounds good. I would also, if it's okay with you, like to have us jointly say something to the girls. As you mentioned, this is their day, too."

"I like that idea," she tells me with a smile.

 **~PP~**

I am in the middle of my workload when my phone buzzes.

"Yes, Tanya?" I say as I answer it.

"Mr. Peters and Miss Peters are here demanding to see you."

I stop my work, and just look at my phone. A part of me is surprised that they have dared to come here, and the other half is fuming that I didn't take away Eleazar's security clearance already—a mistake I will be rectifying momentarily.

"Call in our company lawyer, and Jasper. Once both are here, show all four of them in. I would like you to take notes, and video and audio record everything from this second on.

"I've already started that, Sir."

I smirk shaking my head as I hang up the call. I should've known she would've been one step ahead of me.

I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths making sure I am calm for this meeting. It takes no time before Tanya is buzzing me again telling me that everyone is here.

I sit back in my chair and watch as the group enters my office.

"Edward, what is the meaning of all of this?" Eleazar asks with a stunned look on his face as he waves his hand all around.

"I could ask the same of you, Eleazar. I have told you, more than once, that my company and business transactions are no longer dealing with you or yours. You were previously informed I no longer wanted you to come here and especially didn't want your daughter here."

"Maggie has been a friend of yours—and a good one—for years now, Edward. More than ten years I may add," he argues quickly. "And you let this woman walk in and push her aside, and now you're cutting her off and me in turn?"

I just look at him, and then to Jasper and Tanya. "Maggie and I have never been friends. Whatever in the world would make you think that we were?" I question him, still feeling odd about how he would think Maggie and I were close.

"Don't be coy with me, Edward," he argues looking at Maggie. "I know that she was your friend and more for that matter—"

He is cut off when Tanya lets out a loud choking laugh, and he just looks at her as if she is the rudest person he's ever met.

"No, Eleazar that is where you are misinformed. Miss Peters has been nothing more than a stalker to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen never brought that allegation up due to the fact that he strived to maintain a good working business relationship with you. I, on the other hand, have made it clear on numerous occasions that your daughter's presence isn't welcome. I have informed you both in person and in writing that she was not to be attending any meetings or parties, all of which you continued to allow her to do."

Eleazar rolls his eyes at Tanya. "That was your personal doing clearly because of your infatuation with Edward, not his doing."

"My what?" Tanya asks with a blink. "It will do you good to remember who you are speaking to, not to mention that I'm a little over sixty years old. Whereas, I clearly know that Edward is a smart and well educated man, who's easy on the eyes – he is still young enough to be my son. My feelings for Edward are motherly, and your claim would have been better met if you said that I was acting as an interfering mother who didn't think any woman was good enough for her golden boy." Tanya smirks and looks at Maggie. "And that would have been quickly disproved as I love his fiancée and think she is perfect for Edward."

Maggie snorts and crosses her arms.

"I would like to ask you a question, which I already know the answer to," Tanya says, and I sit back just letting her carry on with what she is doing.

Eleazar just hums at Tanya.

"Where, or whom I should say gave you the impression that Edward and Maggie were more than casual acquaintances, and even that term is stretching what they are to each other?"

"Well ..." Eleazar's eyes move to his daughter.

"Oh, so I am right – it was in fact your daughter who made you believe there was something going on. Now the fact that you know your daughter is lacking in her ability to tell you the truth are you honestly going to stand here and continue to believe her less than truthful accounts of things? Or did you just hope that she snatched Edward up, knowing that his involvement with your spawn would help your business out?"

Eleazar started to stutter, making me smile, as Tanya just shakes her head.

"I wonder what the business world would say, or rather do when it comes out that your daughter, is so spoiled, that when she was told no, she carried on with her sexual harassment of a person she wanted to the point of stalking them? When that didn't get her what she wanted, she then targeted, a lovely warm hearted woman, and two small children, both whom are the daughters of a well-known and respected businessman in this area and around the world for that matter. I know at least six companies that would stop doing business with you if they hear this news."

"Are you threatening me?" he shouts.

"No, I am pointing out the stupidity of your coming here, and showing you that you are leaving Mr. Cullen no option other than to seek legal advice to keep your lunatic-of-a- daughter at bay."

"That's slander!"

"No, it's not; she's clearly acting as if she is losing her mind. Oh, wait, yeah, you're right, calling her a lunatic could be slander, if only it weren't true," she says looking at me. "We should file all those pending charges of stalking, harassment, and slander which are pending against Miss Peters, and see what charges stick, shouldn't we?" She asks turning her face back to Eleazar as she poses the question.

Eleazar looks as if he is about to lose his shit, so I smile at the lawyer who stands and addresses the whole room. "I think this meeting has come to an end."

"Yes, it clearly has," Eleazar states.

"What? No!" Maggie whines but Eleazar just stands up looking at me red faced.

"Let's go," he says, but she shakes her head at him.

"She is using him, Daddy. She's making him tell lies."

"Then he will find out the hard way," he tells her before turning to me. "I hope she takes you to the cleaners, and you lose your daughter. I will only be here to buy up all of your business from you, at pennies on the dollar when she does," he hisses at me and storms out with Maggie quickly following.

"If I haven't said it lately, I freaking love you," Jasper declares to Tanya who just chuckles at him.

"Sorry, Darling," she says mimicking Jasper's Texan twang, "you're too young for me, too."

He just chuckles and hugs her to him. "I agree, Tanya, but I love when you show people that you're more than just a secretary."

She winks at me. "Let's get back to work, boys."

I chuckle and nod. Everyone leaves my office, and I get back to work after calling security to tell them not to allow any of the Peters into this or any of my places of work.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I smile at my class as they look at me. They've all been put into groups of three and are in the gym playing a game. I could use this time to do prep for other days, but I have my class prep done for months to come. I enjoy watching them interact in gym class anyway, so here I am.

"Okay class, we're going to play a game of tic-tac-toe. You have to run up, place the bean bag into one of the squares, then run back and tag the next person on your team, who will do the same. As the game continues, you have to move the bean bag to make three in a row, but also block the other team from scoring, and getting three in a row," James tells them.

I look around to make sure that they all understand and smile as they nod their heads at him.

"Let's play," he blows the whistle and they are off. I stand between the two games keeping an eye on the kids. This is a game I like to watch the kids play. It is great exercise and makes them use their minds. It helps build teamwork and learning to work with others. It is also a lot of fun to watch them.

"Are you okay, Billy?" I ask as he jumps up after falling. He nods at me, and returns to his place in line.

Billy is one of my children who I have been watching a little more closely. He is always falling, and wherein some people may have passed it off as him being clumsy, I am not so sure, as he also seems to forget instructions.

The last few weeks I have only been giving him one instruction at a time, which seems to be helping him somewhat. But as I have been watching him more closely, I am starting to believe that he has DCD: Developmental Coordination Disorder, better known as Dyspraxia. This is another reason why I am watching the class do this exercise. I am hoping to gather some more evidence for my meeting at the end of the day, with Emmett, and then later with his parents, and with their approval, the educational psychologist who I am hoping to get called in.

"Well done, Kelly and the blue team," I say as the other group carries on playing.

I look at Billy who has yet again fallen. He gets up and carries on running. "His hand and eye coordination is poor, too, and it's not from lack of trying," James says into my ear.

I hum and nod at him.

"I have my statement printed out for you, and I have to say that I agree with your assessment."

I look at him giving him a smile, and before I can say anything he is calling out instructions. "Billy, speed is not everything, pay attention," he calls. We both watch and Billy throws the bean bag in getting the score for his team.

"Okay, let's change teams, and do this again," James says to the class as he turns looking at me. "Take your break and look over my notes."

I nod at him and tell the kids I'll see them soon before walking out of the gym.

I walk into my classroom with a coffee in one hand and James' notes in the other. As I sit down, my cell starts to vibrate on my desktop.

 _~Nayeli, I just wanted you to know that Maggie and her father showed up here today. Nothing happened apart from Tanya reading them the riot act. You should have seen it. How is work, I'm missing you like crazy? XO~_

I feel angry over Edward's words. I don't get why she keeps this up. Maggie is turning into some deranged woman who thinks she's somehow been scorned. I also know that the only reason he is texting me this information, is to keep me in the loop. I take a deep breath, and quickly text him back.

 **~Work's going fine, my kids are in gym right now. Cordie is in with Victoria. Sorry about today, tell Tanya next time I want to see her in action. Love and miss you too. XO~**

I put my cell away and begin looking through the information James gave to me as I drink my coffee.

 **~PP~**

I wave bye to my last school child and look to Victoria. "How did Cordie get on today?" I ask as we walk back in to the school.

"She settled in well; she's very arty, and her imagination is something to behold."

I smile and nod at her.

"Bella, I can see her being an author or artist, maybe both when she's older."

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile.

She chuckles. "Kassie seems to plan on joining Edward on the Board of Trade, and she's quite adamant about it, really."

I roll my eyes not feeling even a little surprised. "With her ability to pick out good companies to invest in and her excellent math skills, I think she might be on the right path," I say.

I'm a little bitter that she's doing so much better than me in our family stock market game. Kassie and Edward seem to be almost on par with the amount of Monopoly money they are making. I wave goodbye to Victoria before walking into Emmett's office.

I take Emmett through all of my findings, and show him proof of what I have observed, what James has observed, and give him samples of Billy's work.

"I have to agree with you that all of these findings raise a red flag," Emmett says. He rubs his chin a little. "I think we should call in his parents and ask about how he acts at home. I want to see if they have seen him falling in the home, or while playing outside and such. After we talk to them, we can take it from there.

I nod at him as he carries on.

"If they are in agreement, then we'll call in Caroline to assess him.

Again I nod at him. "Do you think they will agree?" I ask biting my lip. I know some parents, no matter what their walk of life is, do not want to think of their child having anything wrong with them. They would rather be in denial than accept the truth.

"Billy's older brother and mother both have Dyslexia, so they are coming from a family that knows about special needs. They may even think Billy is Dyslexic, and are just waiting it out for a few more months to see what we say."

I again nod knowing that Dyspraxia and Dyslexia overlap in that they both cause the person difficulty in learning to read, write, and spell. People with Dyslexia often have poor organizational skills, and may have difficulty with language both spoken and heard, not to mention math. They also tend to be clumsy, often falling, especially falling while going up, or down stairs. They can drop things easily, either by them slipping out of their hands or not putting them down correctly. Then there is the forgetfulness of what has been said or asked of them, not to mention the many other things that they face each day.

"Moving on, I am happy to hear that Cordie's transition to Victoria's class is going well."

I roll my eyes at the smugness in his voice.

"Yes, Emmett, just like you said it would," I deadpan making him chuckle.

"Yep, besides all that, I received a rather interesting letter in the mail today."

"Oh?" I say.

"From the Chairman of the Board for the school."

I swallow and just look at Emmett, but he seems to not look worried or upset.

"And?" I say when clearly he's not carrying on.

"They wanted to tell me that they have filed a court action against Buckley."

"They have?"

"Yes, they have," Emmett echoes making me merely glare at him. He laughs holding up his hands.

"It turns out that Buckley complained to them, and what the stupid asshole didn't realize was that the Chairman's nieces and nephews, and several of his own grandchildren all attend this school. The boys are older, but his granddaughter, who is his favorite, is in your class and had already told him about Buckley's son bullying the other kids, and then went home to tell him what Kassie did."

All I can do is nod at him. "He was quite impressed and gave me a lecture for disciplining her."

"Disciplining Kassie?"

"Yep, he told me I should have praised her for being so level headed, and for dealing with the matter the way she did. Anyway, he had already informed Buckley that he was in during your job interview and agreed with me about hiring you. He also agreed with me about expelling his son, and told him that no further contact was to happen between him, the school, or anyone that works here. A little birdy told him about him being in court with you, and he's now taking further actions, one of which is to drop Buckley's law firm by his whole family and all his friends."

"Oh wow," I say feeling speechless.

"Uh huh, I have a feeling that Buckley may not have a job soon," Emmett states.

I frown a little. "What about Johnny?" I ask because as much as the kid was a bully and unkind, I can't help but feel worried for him.

"Not sure; last I heard there was a pending case with DCFS, and they were bringing Buckley to court to get a CINA. The biological mother was found, and they are going to be placing Johnny with her after she is deemed fit."

"I was told people thought she was dead?"

"I heard that, too, but it turns out she wanted a divorce and Buckley did some unhanded things to excuse her from her son's life. She went into hiding and no one knew where she was except one attorney who did not mention anything until things became public record."

I let out a long breath. "Well, I hope she will be a better parent to him."

"Only time will tell, Bella. Now the way I see it is that you are done for the day. Go get your girls and go home to make your man his dinner."

"I'll get right on that," I deadpan making him chuckle.

"Hey, I'm just saying I would love a home-cooked meal, once in a while."

"So would Rose," I agree.

"She gets it three times a week."

"I really hope we're still talking about home-cooked meals?"

"We are, and if you were referring to sexy times, then she gets it every time she asks for it," he says with a wink.

"Yeah, she's told me you're easy," I retort.

"Sure enough and I'm happy to be that way."

I laugh as I walk out the office.

I pick up the girls and we head home. When we arrive, I am surprised to see a beat-up car parked outside. I get out of the car, looking toward the other car. I feel my face pale as a shaking Charlotte gets out the car just looking at the girls.

"Go into the house, lock the door, and call your dad," I say handing them the keys.

Their eyes flicker to Charlotte but they move quickly to the front door as I move to Charlotte.

"Girls," she slurs but the girls don't stop and keep moving.

"Why are you here?" I snap at her. I am not stupid enough to ask how she got our address, clearly that is Maggie's doing.

"I just wanted to see them, just once."

I cross my arms and look at her, feeling unsure if she's going through withdrawal or she has just taken something.

"Look, this is my brother, and Renata," she holds out a photo.

I take the photo, looking at it. Peter is a dead ringer for the girls. Just like them, he has the same eyes as the girls; one blue and one green. My eyes move to Renata seeing the girls in her, too; her hair is the same shade as the girls'.

"Okay," I say handing the photo back to her but she doesn't take it.

"Buckley asked me to do this ... he told me ..." Charlotte stops abruptly, and I know she didn't mean to let that slip out.

"Buckley asked what?"

"He said that he could help me ... help me get the money that I need."

I sigh a little giving her a smile. "Okay, so this is all about money?" I ask.

Whereas, I am angry and want to yell – I know she'll drop her guard if I play nice and sweet.

She shakes and sort of nods at the same time. "Yes, no," she huffs out a breath. "It wasn't until I saw them ... I saw Peter. It just made me remember him and remember when I was happier. I miss him so much."

I touch her shoulder giving it a small pat. "It must be hard, especially with Royce being in prison."

She nods at me as she sniffles, so I carry on talking.

"What I don't get is why Buckley contacted you. How did he know that the girls were Peter's?"

She lets out a scoff. "That's because he was awful to Peter, who was his friend. He had an affair with Renata, and he thought the girls were his, but he wanted nothing to do with them. She knew they weren't, and so did Peter, but they thought it would be a great way to make a few thousand." She chuckles in an angry way. "The fucker double crossed them, set my brother up, and told him about the bank job that got him killed. All just so that he could deal with Renata. She was a week late in delivering the baby, and he was getting restless, so she said that he'd given her something to start labor. He drove her to the hospital dropping off the first baby. He was shipping her ass out of here, when unknowingly baby number two started making its appearance."

"Did he know she was still in labor?" Edward hisses making both Charlotte and me jump.

Charlotte just looks at me and then at Edward.

"Don't tell him I said anything," she says looking worried. "He'll kill me, please?"

"Tell you what," Edward says with crossed arms. "I will take you to my lawyer right now and you'll give them a statement in front of Mr. Wahl from the court. When we are done, I will give you a quarter of a million dollars to leave town, go somewhere else and start over."

Her eyes look to the house. "Make it half a million, and I'll do it."

Edward shakes his head at her but before he can answer, I pull Edward away.

"Why the hell are you giving her money, she's going to spend it on drugs and shit?" I say as my eyes fall on her as she shakes some more. "She needs rehab."

"She's been there many times, and failed. I doubt anyplace could help her. You can only get help if you desire to have the help you're receiving."

"Doesn't mean we should give her the means to kill herself," I hiss back. "I can't be angry with her for being a drug addict, but I damn sure don't want to help enable it to get worse."

"I am clean, right now," Charlotte says making both Edward and me look at her. Royce is getting out. I just want a fresh start away from everyone that I know, and they're all into drugs. Royce said he'll only live with me if I was drug free. I just don't want to be alone."

"Tell you what," Edward says with a side look at me. "I will help you set up a house and then give you fifteen hundred a month if you pass a drug test each month?"

She looks at him. "For how long?"

"The rest of your life, but it will be contingent on passing drug tests each and every month. A privately hired nurse will come to you, and will watch you pee, and if you test dirty even one time, the cash cow is gone, and so is your house. I will deposit a check into your account at the beginning of each month. Do we have a deal?"

She again nods, and he shakes her hand. "Let's go," he says with a point to her car. She gets in and Edward looks to me.

"I'll be back soon," he quickly kisses me and gets into his car and I watch as they drive away together.

I close my eyes looking up. "Let this work for her; please make this her fresh start." I beg, knowing this may very well be her last chance to have a life.

I walk around to the back of the house, taking out my back door key. I walk in heading right upstairs to the girls' room.

"Daddy didn't pick up," Cordie cries.

I move quickly to them. "It's okay, my love, he must have been on his way home."

"Is he here?" Kassie asks.

I shake my head at the girls. "He's helping Charlotte."

"Is that the lady that was here?" Kassie asks with a sniffle.

"It was," I answer.

"We don't like her; tell her not to come back," Kassie says.

I look at them trying to work out if they know who she is, or did she just scare them. Not coming up with an answer I pull them to me, holding them close and I hush their crying.

We've been cuddled here for a while, when I hear Esme calling us.

"Grans here?" I say with a smile.

"Bella, Cordie, Kassie," she yells again.

"Up here," I yell back. "Come on, girls, let's go see her."

We all walk out of the room meeting Esme in the hall.

"We're fine," I say when she looks at me, unsure of why she is here.

"The girls called me, and said there was a strange looking woman here, and they couldn't get ahold of daddy," she states sounding a little frantic.

"It okay. Edward got here after the girls went inside, and he's helping _Charlotte_ ," I make sure I say her name with clear pronunciation, so Esme knows who I am talking about. "He's going to help her, to get to where she needs to be."

She gives me a nod as she pulls out her cell. "Think I'll call Papa and tell him to come here, and we'll join you for dinner tonight, if that's okay?"

"Yeah," both girls say back to her but clearly they're still upset.

"Meet you downstairs," I say with a smile taking both girls down knowing that Esme will call the people we need right now.

I just reach the living room when Alice, Colton, and Jasper run in. "Girls, is there anyone else you've called that I should know about?" I ask looking down at the girls.

"Just E-man, and Rose," Kassie states.

I shake my head. "Okay, you sit here with Colton and watch cartoons, and I'll start making dinner for eleven people."

"I'll help," Jasper says standing up.

"I'll keep an eye on the kiddos," Alice says with a small smile. I know that she would like to know what's going on, but she doesn't like conflict and tries to stay away from any big problems.

Jasper waits until we are in the kitchen before talking. "What happened?"

I look at him as I grab some steak and chicken out the freezer and set it to thaw in the microwave. Opening the fridge again, I take out the salmon steaks we were planning to have for dinner tonight and marinate them. "Esme is upstairs more than likely calling Samuel and Jenks. How about we wait and see if she has anything to add before I tell you what very little I know?"

"I am here," she says right as I finish talking.

"So are we," Emmett says walking in the kitchen with Rose.

I fill them all in on what happened and what Charlotte claimed.

"That's got to be illegal, drugging a pregnant woman to cause her to go into labor, right?" Rose asks as she looks around us.

"Depends on what he gave her to start the labor process," Jasper answers.

"What about abandoning the babies?" she snaps back.

"He did it safely at a hospital; a safe haven," Jasper says in a low voice.

"But he's a lawyer," she argues back sounding outraged.

"That doesn't matter, Rose, it's not just people who don't have a job, or low income persons that abandon babies."

Rose just huffs shaking her head.

"Any news from Edward yet?" I ask Esme.

"He was at the courthouse when I talked to him, and he didn't sound very happy."

I rub my face feeling unsure of what to do for the girls. "Do you think you could call Mary and ask her if we can bring the girls into her office first thing in the morning?"

Esme nods and walks out of the room.

Jasper and Emmett leave the kitchen, and Rose helps me cook dinner.

"How are you holding up?" she asks and I shake my head at her.

"I'm thinking of asking Alice to lend me some of her drugs, so my mind will slow the hell down."

Rose snorts. "I am starting to wonder if that's the real reason he wanted Kassie out of the school."

Rose just looks at me. "What if he knew Kassie was Renata's baby, and he still thought she was his?"

Rose shrugs a little. "Then why not Cordie, too?"

"Maybe because he didn't think he could win with Edward, and since he thought I was lowlife scum, the same way he felt about Renata, he thought he could get away with it."

Rose sighs a little. "Well, he could have followed her after she was adopted and then knew that your daughter was the same girl."

I nod at her. "Again, what about Edward?"

"Edward comes from a rich family; there was no reason to think he would blackmail him. Maybe he thought you would, or he could have been looking at another way to get rid of Cordie."

She stops and just looks at me. "Boarding school ... wasn't it Maggie's idea to send her away? Maybe he's the one that fed her that idea. That way he would get rid of any reminder of her because she'd be far away."

"I am telling you if this was his real plan, then I will find him, and I will kill him _slowly_ ," I hiss as I chop up the vegetables with authority.

It's almost six hours after Edward left when he arrives back home.

"Hi," I say almost running to the door, hugging him to me. "Alice and Jasper took Colton home. Emmett and Rose just left a few minutes ago. However, your mom and dad are still here," I blurt out to him.

"Thank God, I didn't want you to be here alone," he whispers back. "Are the girls in bed?"

I nod at him "They tried to stay up, but were very tired. They agreed to go to bed if I promised them you would come up and say goodnight and hug them when you got home."

"It's okay, Nayeli, I'll sneak in on them when we go to bed."

We walk back into the living room hand in hand.

"What happened?" Carlisle asks.

"She gave a full confession to the court as well as submitted evidence with all the text messages she kept. Buckley is in this up to his neck, and the courts are looking to draw up charges against him. Charlotte has been checked into a private rehab center, located in the Quad City area, because she needed help and finally wanted it. I asked that she not be charged as long as she completes the rehab process and continues to do well. She will be in rehab a minimum of six months, and will only be released when a host home is open for her to live in for a minimum of two years. It's not an easy rehab to deal with, and they take each case very seriously. It was expensive, but I paid for it. If she fails, she knows she is facing up to five years in prison, without a chance of parole." Edward looks at me and I nod at him. "Once out of rehab and in co-housing, she must secure and keep a job they help her to find. If she gets into any trouble over the next three years, she is going to prison."

All I can do is nod again "What about Maggie?" Esme asks.

"There was no concrete evidence on her," he says sounding disappointed.

"And the girls' court case?" I ask.

"It's over and the court has told Charlotte that there's no way that they would allow her near the girls, or any child for that matter. Her repeat trips to jail, rehab, as well as her criminal background show that she is unfit, and that this will be the only chance she will get. The judge hopes she takes it; if she doesn't, he doesn't see her living another five years."

"Is Royce getting out?" I ask him finding my voice.

"He has another year, but it looks as if he will be out at this time next year."

I now feel a little worried about Rose and Mike.

"Okay, son, we'll call you tomorrow," Esme says standing up she hugs us both as does Carlisle before they walk out.

Edward eats dinner as I lock up. Before heading to our own bed, we look in on the girls who are fast asleep. Edward goes to each girl and lifts them into a hug, whispering that he is home and that he loves them.

"We going to be okay," he says happily against my ear. "I think she's really gone, and I don't think we'll be hearing from her again."

I smile feeling a little lighter than I have been. "Come to bed," he says pulling my hand.

I smile following him to our room.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think about that? Royce is a bit of a jerk, but at least he told the truth. Maggie is a piece of work, and several of you wondered what she had to do with all of this. What do you think of how things are going so far? Up next will be the wedding ... we still have a few loose ends to deal with, but we are on the downhill slide for this story. Happy Holidays to you all, and we will post again as soon as it is ready to post.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is late, and the next chapter is not yet done either and it will be intense. Nikky and I have both been working crazy hours, so we will get it posted as soon as we can, please be patient.**

 **Happy new year!**

 **As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Edward POV**

The DNA tests come back confirming that Charlotte is indeed the girls' Aunt. But, the fact that she had written a letter to the court in addition to testing positive for drugs, the court is in agreement with us. The court mandated that she shouldn't have access to the girls. Both Bella and I felt more relieved when Charlotte kept her word to us. She is in a rehab center, and once she is released, she will be living more than four states away from us. She also dropped all grievances within the court though that didn't matter after her positive drug test came back. She asked if she could keep in contact with us to check on the girls. She wants to be sure we will tell them that she wants to hear about them, in case the girls ever wanted to talk to her; whether it is about her, her brother, or their family. It was rather hard for me to not reply with a sharp 'No', or that Mike could answer any questions they have anytime they 'want,' but I did not say a word. Bella however, agreed and took the letters she had written to the girls, along with several photos of Peter and Renata. I knew I would always know where she is since I will be providing her with funds and own the home she will live in.

On a more positive note, Buckley is no longer an attorney for the firm he was working with. Due to his proven involvement in the case, he has been called before the judicial committee of the BAR association, and they are considering the revocation of his license to practice law in the State of Illinois. The district attorney's office is also involved, and he may have criminal charges pending in his future as well. His son Johnny is also in temporary foster care as Buckley was found guilty of physical and mental abuse, and neglect.

Maggie, on the other hand, seems to have just disappeared; we've not heard a word from her or her family, which makes me rather happy. With the whole court case coming to an end, my full attention is on Bella's and my upcoming wedding.

"You know that you don't have to marry me now," Bella says as she sits down next to me. I just look at her wondering if she really thinks that I only want to marry her because of the girls.

"Well, it was about the girls, and about being a family for the court case," she states like she can read my mind.

"No, Nayeli, it was about us being in love and wanting to be a family," I tell her placing my lips on hers.

I know there's a part of her that's worried that I would pull out after the court case ended. For some odd reason, she seems to doubt just how much I love her. I know I need to make her believe that I love her and want her. There is no way I would ever forsake what we have together for any other woman in the world.

"Nayeli, I love you. The more time I spend with you the more I fall in love with you. I know that my asking you to get married at the time sounded as if it was just because of the case, and the girls … but it was about you, too. Truth be told, I …" I bite my lip and smile a little. "When the idea hit me, I liked it more and more, and maybe it would've played on the whole 'let's show the court we're a family,' but the solid truth is …"

Bella just looks at me and I shrug.

"I love you and want you to be my wife. As I told you before, I would use any means available to me to get what I want. Make no mistake, Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Cullen, I love you with my whole heart and soul. You were born to be my other half."

"We're getting married—" Bella stops and looks at her watch, "thirty-seven hours from now. After that, Mr. Cullen, we'll be married, and you'll be stuck with me, for the rest of your life. I don't want, or believe in divorce, you should know that."

"That's good because neither do I; besides I won't ever give you up. The girls are my world, but you are my universe." I kiss her as I lay her flat on my couch and hover over her. Pushing myself up, I stand and hold my hand out for her to take. As her hand slides into mine I help her up and lead her to the bedroom. Once we are in our bed, I yet again lose myself in and with her.

 **~PP~**

"Can I brush your hair?" Kassie asks me.

I nod at her with a smile, and right away she starts to brush my hair.

"I don't get why we can't paint your nails," Cordie huffs loudly.

"Because Mommy and I are getting married," I answer.

"Yeah … and you would have real pretty nails," she argues right back making Bella chuckle. "Mommy's nails will be pretty," she carries on still sounding a little huffy.

"Mommy's getting her nails done by one of Aunt Alice's workers," I tell her.

Cordie gasps making me look at her.

"Are you saying I am not good at painting nails?"

My eyes flicker again to Bella for help, but she's just shaking her head.

"No, Princess, I am …" I stutter out.

"Cordie, Daddy can't have his nails done tonight. But, you can do both Daddy and my nails next weekend, okay?" Bella asks.

Cordie pouts but nods at her.

"But can she do mine, and I can do hers?" Kassie pipes in.

I look at Bella who nods.

"Sure, but nothing bright or too dark, and try to match your pretty dresses," I tell them making them both yell "yes."

"Who wants to play a board game?" Bella asks.

The girls nod at her.

"Okay, let's pick one each," Bella says and the girls run off to get their games.

"Can I wait and play my game, with just you tomorrow night?" I ask wiggling my brow at her.

"Not sure … you do know married people don't have as much sex as single people, don't you?"

"Not going to happen; you can't keep your hands off of me …" I tell her with a wink, before she can snark out a comeback, I kiss her only pulling back when I hear the girls coming.

"Can we play Monopoly?" Kassie asks.

"Then we can play Scrabble, okay?" Cordie adds.

"We can," both Bella and I reply at the same time.

The games go on for over four hours, but at nine sharp both girls are put to bed.

"We had a great night tonight," Cordie tells us as Kassie yawns.

"Yeah … is it bad that we are looking forward to tomorrow, but not that you two going away?" Kassie carries on.

"No, that's fine, Baby, but remember that it's only for a few days, then we'll be back," Bella assures them.

"Yeah, Kassie, then we can figure out how to make our plan come true about having a little brother or sister."

I feel my mouth drop open at Cordie's words as Kassie starts to talk. I look at Bella with my brow raised.

"I would like a brother more than a sister, because I've got you," Kassie states.

Bella's mouth is open, too, and I watch as she groans and pales a little.

"A little brother will be so much fun, and he's going to be so cute," Cordie giggles.

I hear Bella's breaths start to come out heavy and I know I need to slow the girls down.

"Okay, let's just see what happens, and your Mommy and I would like to enjoy being married first," I tell them.

"Does that mean we'll get a little brother, sooner or later?" Kassie asks. "I mean, we want one soon, so we can play with him, or her, if it has to be a girl."

"Not making any promises," Bella finally says.

"Fine; we'll just ask Santa," Kassie huffs with her arms crossed.

"Santa can't bring babies," Bella stutters out. "Besides, they need nine months in a mommy's tummy before they can be born."

Kassie and Cordie giggle. "Babies need that long before they can be born?"

Bella and I both nod at them.

"Oh well, he'll be here for next Christmas then, won't he?" Cordie says with a smile before we can answer that she is off again. "And Santa can bring babies; he brought baby Jesus to Mary and Joseph."

"He did?" Bella and I both ask.

"He did; he was a special baby so he needed to be brought by a special person," she nods.

"Maybe," I mumble unsure what I can say to that.

"We love you both and what will happen, will happen," Bella says as she stands. "For now goodnight, and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The girls nod at her and lie down.

Bella and I walk out staying quiet until we have entered our room and closed the door.

"So?" I say.

"So what?" she replies looking at me with a frown on her face.

"Are you going to stop taking the pill, and we'll stop using condoms and see what happens?" as the words stumble out of my mouth, I am surprised at the hope in them.

"You want a baby now?" Bella asks as her eyes twinkle.

"I've read that it can take about six months after a woman stops taking the pill before she can conceive. I guess I am suggesting that we get the ball rolling. If that's what you want?"

"Do you want that?" she counters.

"Love, you will be carrying the child, not me." I stop and smile as an image of her pregnant with my baby enters my head. "You will be the one who will have morning sickness, have to endure the pain of childbirth, and everything that comes after. Just know I am ready to start trying the second you are."

"What if I say I don't want to have a baby?" she asks.

I swallow hoping she will want another one—one with me—as much as I want one with her. "If you decide you don't want to get pregnant, we can always adopt." I say to her.

"But you would like to have your own biological child, one that has your DNA?"

"Truth be told, it's not just about DNA, it's about sharing something with you. Watching you grow, knowing that it's growing right along with you. Feeling the baby's first movement," I whisper out as I touch her flat tummy. "About having something that shows what we have and share. A piece of us that shows how joined together we are."

"We have that with the girls," she responds.

I kiss her lips smiling. "I know. I just wish that we had been in this together, right from the start."

Bella nods at me. "I'll stop taking the pill."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course I am. I would love to have a baby with you."

I grin wildly at her. "I swear I'll be with you every step of the way; in fact, I will take off as much time as possible once the baby is born."

Bella lets out a snort. "I think the girls have a plan on hogging the baby; you'll need to get in line."

I just shrug. "As long as I get every spare minute I can get with all of you, I'll be fine. I know I want to hold you and all our children every day and night. I want to tell all of you that I love you all the time. When everyone in our family knows how much I love all of you, then I'll be happy." I stop and show my teeth as I grin. "I say we practice, so we get it right."

I don't let her answer. I pick her up and throw her on the bed, taking her giggles as my reply.

 **~PP~**

I am at the cabin my parents own; dressed, and waiting for my wedding to start.

"Daddy," Cordie calls. As I turn to her, she runs and jumps into my arms.

"You look like a prince," she tells me.

"That's good, because I am sure mommy looks like a princess."

Cordie nods at me, and I set her down. She is wearing a dress that is white on top, and baby blue on the bottom, just like my vest. Her hair has been curled, and she has blue flowers threaded through her curls hanging down her back.

"You look like a princess, too, Princess," I tell her.

"I know, mommy put lipstick on my lips. Daddy, can you see it?" I chuckle because there is only a little of the light color there.

"Yes, I can," I tell her.

"These are my flowers; they're not real. Alice said if we use fake ones I can keep them," Cordie tells me.

"She's right and Mommy is keeping hers, too," I tell her.

"Daddy," she whispers and I kneel down. "I am really happy now. I'm glad you picked Bella to be your wife, and my Mommy. She and Kassie are the best gifts I could ever receive in my whole life."

I shake my head, a little. Never before has she been this chatty, and I know she has a light in her eyes now—one that I didn't know—she was missing. Whereas, I know Bella is a part of that light, it is mainly having her sister with her. She is right; Bella and Kassie are the best things that have happened to both of us.

"I agree, Princess," I say with a wink. "But you'll always have a special place in my heart; of my favorite gifts, you are my first best gift ever."

Cordie nods at me and hugs me to her. "You, too, Daddy."

"Edward, Cordie, it's time," Alice states.

I stand up and nod at my sister who walks back down to where Jasper is waiting for her.

"Ready?" I ask holding my arm out for Cordie.

She giggles but takes it.

I walk slowly down the aisle with her while I hear our family and friends saying how cute we look. When we get to Jake, I give her a kiss and a wink as she stands next to me.

We both watch as Colton walks down dancing a little, and I can't help but snort shaking my head as he takes his seat.

The music changes to the Wedding March and I smile as I see Kassie's dress the same as Cordie's, and smile watching her walk Bella down the aisle. I swallow back a large gulp as I look at Bella. The dress she is wearing is very princess-like and makes her glow. The bodice is white and an almost icy looking blue. The skirt is full and sparkling, and is a pale blue. The dress seems to give off the feeling of magic. Her hair much like the girls has been curled with flowers lacing down the back. When they both reach me, I smile at Bella before I kneel down to Kassie.

"Hi, baby, you look very beautiful," I whisper in her ear as I hug her close. "You did a great job walking your Mom down the aisle," I say as I kiss her cheek, before standing back up.

"Hey, beautiful," I say as I push Bella's veil over her head. I take hold of her hand and we both turn to Jake who is smiling at us.

"Today is a glorious day as I am proud to be joining these two people, in spirit, and in marriage. Edward and Isabella, please join your hands."

Bella and I hold hands, and Jake pulls out a leather cord and wraps it around our hands.

"The cord that I have wrapped around your hands, binds your spirits. Neither of you are single spirits anymore, working together. You are now joined as one spirit, working together to remain strong and vigilant in this world. What one of you feels, needs, wants, or desires, the other will, too. You must work together, to keep your spirit healthy."

Jake holds our now bound hands in his and speaks in his native language. He then waves a piece of smoking sage around our hands, and with a loud clap, he smiles at us. "The spirit guide has accepted you as one spirit now, and will be there to guide both of you wolves, and your family. When you need guiding, all you have to do is ask." At the end he raises his brow, and Bella and I both nod at him.

He unbinds our hands, by cutting the leather cord. He hands me half. "Wrap this around Isabella's wrist, to replace her part of your now joined spirit."

I do what he asks looking into Bella's eyes the entire time. When I am done, Bella wraps the other half around my wrist as he instructs.

"I believe that Isabella and Edward have a few words they would like to share." Jake moves out the way and Bella clasps my hand in hers.

"Cordie, Kassie, please stand in front of us," I say feeling a little choked up and I smile at Bella who is going to speak first.

"Kassie, you came into my family, and for a short while we were complete. You were such a happy baby and my parents adored you. When they were suddenly taken away from us, I was left to take care of you and I was scared. I was just learning how to take care of myself, but you made it all so easy for me. It wasn't a problem to switch from being your sister to being your mother." Bella stops and lets out a small breath and I squeeze her hand a little before I take my turn.

"It was simpler for me when I adopted you, Cordie. You gave me the chance to become a dad." I stop and chuckle. "You may have misled me a little, because just like Kassie, you were easy to raise. You never asked for much and never gave me little trouble. You always made my darkest days brighter," I tell Cordie.

I glance at Bella who has started to tear up, but she squeezes my hand back before she starts to talk.

"Separately, both our families were small, and we seemed to be doing okay, but then we were hit with new people. Cordie, you are such a calm, spirited, girl. You are gracious, happy, and are able to calm Kassie down. You worked your way into my heart, so easily, and just like Kassie, you made it so easy to be a mother to you," Bella says.

"Kassie, you are such a smart, charming, quick thinking girl, and you've brought Cordie out of the shell she was hiding in. You made her courageous, and happier than I could have ever imagined her to be. Just like Cordie did with your mom, you worked yourself into my heart, and I am so proud to be your dad."

I take a breath and smile at both girls. "Girls, your mom and I may make mistakes, but we know that with both of you as our daughters, it will help us, and show us, how to be the parents that you need." I again stop and sniffle as I begin to tear up.

"The four of us will be a family, all of us working together as the Swan-Cullens," Bella finishes and holds out her hand. Kassie cries a little but places her hand on top of Bella's, and then Cordie places her hand on top of Kassie's. Lastly, my hand covers all three of theirs.

"Family," we all say together. The girls both cry a little as they hug us.

It takes us a few minutes to part, and when we do, Jake just smiles.

"We will now move on to the rings. Who holds the rings?" his eyes glance to Colton who stands up quickly.

"That's me," he yells and swiftly moves up to us.

"Please place them in my hand, Colton," Jake states.

Colton does what is asked of him.

"Thank you, Colton, you may take your seat," Jake says.

We all clap as Colton takes a seat next to his mom.

"Edward, take Bella's ring, and place it on her left ring finger as you say the words you want to share with her."

"Bella, you are such a beautiful woman," I stutter out. "I am not quite sure how I managed to be so lucky to have you fall in love with me," I chuckle and clear my throat. "You came into my life so sharply, and unexpectedly. You changed me. You made me question my beliefs, and my thoughts. You challenged me at every turn, and by God you made me fall in love with you just with a simple look. I swear that I will always be the husband that you deserve. I will always treat you with respect, not only as my wife, but as the mother of my children. You are the perfect mother, and I could never have found anyone better to be the mother in Cordie's life. You and our family will always be the first thing on my mind when I wake up each morning and the last thing when I fall asleep each night. No woman, man, work, sport, or other thing will come before you and our family. I will always aim to protect and inspire you. I love you and I will always love you until my heart no longer beats."

I slide the ring into place and then kiss her finger.

"Now, Isabella, take Edward's ring, and slide it onto his left ring finger and say your chosen words to him," Jake says.

"I'll try," Bella says with a half sob. "Edward, you came charging into my life, and I thought of hurting you the first few times we met," Bella chuckles still sobbing a little. "But you grew on me, so here we are. The more you seemed to accept my weird need to win at all costs, but still love a good competition the more I think we found ourselves in each other. You even joined my family game—even if you're clearly beating me—you enhanced the game I had with my father and brought it more to life. You have helped heal the hole my parents' death has left in not only my life, but Kassie's life as well. You inspire me as I hope I inspire you. I swear to always aim to be a good wife, and mother to our girls and any future children that we have. No one or thing will come before you or them. I will always be there for you in your time of need and stand by you in both the good and bad times. I love you and you complete me."

Bella slides the ring on my finger.

"You have been joined together; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may share your first kiss in marriage," Jake states.

I grin and pull Bella to me. My hand stays softly on the side of her face and our lips gently come together.

As we pull back, our family and friends are on their feet clapping and cheering. My parents step forward and sign the legal papers along with Bella and me.

"Now, if you'd all like to mingle awhile, this is a wonderful setting to do so, while we take photos of the happy couple and their children," Jake says to the rest of the guests.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

The photos take just under an hour for which I was grateful, and know Edward was, too. We cut the cake and they take more pictures right after we enter. As soon as I take my seat at the table, my shoes slide off and I let out a small moan.

"You should have worn flats," Edward chuckles as he sits down next to me, having helped both of the girls to sit, after he helped me.

"I wish there were a pair of flats that went with this dress," I whisper.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning?"

"Yes, a few times now. Your sister has amazing taste and a great knack for making clothes." I turn to him giving him a cocky smile. "Just wait until you see what she made for me to wear tonight," I whisper against his ear.

He lets out a purring growl. "Can't I send everyone home now?"

I shake my head at him, and pat his thigh.

"Besides, I want more time with the girls before they leave," I tell him.

"It's only for four days," he reminds me.

I nod and turn to look at Cordie who's looking out at the other tables in front of us.

"Cordie, Sweetheart, you did great today," I tell her and lean over Edward. "You, too, Kassie, I am so proud of how well both of you did."

"We did well because we love you both, but where is the food?" Kassie asks looking around eagerly, making me snort.

Edward looks at me with a frown. "I have to say that I agree, I am starving, I couldn't eat this morning," he tells me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank the girls and guys who cooked this wonderful meal. Please let Edward, Bella, and the girls get their meals first then we can all follow," Alice says to the room full of people.

Edward helps me to stand and we hold hands as we make our way to the buffet table.

"I'll carry the soup, if you carry the rolls," Edward says and I nod at him, looking at the girls who both have plates with sushi rolls on them.

As we make it back to our table, the other tables have all joined the line to get appetizers. I hum as I taste the soup. "This is good, Alice has done a great job," I chuckle. "Maybe she should go into the wedding planning business."

Edward hums and turns to look at me. "Whereas, I agree she's done a great job, I think managing her beauty salon and spa is enough for now."

I tap his arm a little, but he just shrugs, smiling broadly at me.

We move on to the second course, but as I eat, I can't help but watch Edward and Kassie. They are so alike, it surprises me still. They have so many similar traits, it is uncanny. They both have a love for numbers and meat. I smile as I watch them. It's as if they are copying each other, and I am left feeling puzzled. Kassie has always used her knife and fork in an almost backwards manner, and Edward is doing the same. It could just be because they're both left handed, but it is odd.

"Mom," Cordie says as she taps my arm.

I look at her with a smile.

"There's going to be a book signing for an author I like coming up in February, can we go?" I open my mouth to speak, but she is talking again. "Just you and I, and Kassie can go with dad to the commodities exchange that day."

"That's a great idea," Kassie says interrupting us.

My head turns to Kassie who seems to have heard everything despite having her own talk with Edward.

"I agree, wherein I like reading and books, I'm not sure I could sit through hours of someone talking about how they came up with the idea for their story," Edward says with a wink.

"I know, Dad, numbers are so much better," Kassie says with a sharp head nod at Edward.

"Sounds like a plan," I smile at their silliness about deciding if words or numbers are better.

"How is your turkey, Cordie, my steak is very good?" Kassie asks as she leans over Edward as she tries to see Cordie.

"It's very nice, and yummy, but I wonder why we only have turkey at Thanksgiving, it seems strange don't you think Kassie?"

"Not sure. Mommy, can we change seats so Cordie and I can talk when we eat our cake?"

"Kassie, didn't Alice say we had to sit in these seats?" Cordie asks.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kassie says as she and Cordie huff, making Edward and I chuckle.

"Come on, Cordie, sit here," Edward says standing up. I move the plates as Edward helps Cordie to her new seat.

"You sure this is okay?" The girls ask.

"Yes, you are fine and haven't spent much time together today, so don't worry," I tell them.

"Do you think everyone is having as good a time as we are?" Cordie asks.

Edward doesn't even glance out at anyone. "Not sure, Princess, and I don't care if they are, or not. All that matters to me is that you girls, and my wife—your beautiful mom—and I are enjoying it. As for me, this is the third best day of my life."

"Third?" I ask.

"Yes, the first was the day I adopted Cordie."

I nod having guessed that one.

"And then the day we bumped into each other."

I just look at him. "You mean the day you accused me of kidnapping your daughter?" I shrug a little. "I mean, I can't say that was a good day—well, it was until someone—"

Edward cuts me off by kissing me. When he pulls back, I smirk and start to talk again.

"Oh, you mean the day at the school where you—"

He kisses me again, but I can feel his smile. "I know I behaved badly, and I have said that I am sorry, but taking that aside, it's still the day I gained a second daughter, and met the love of my life. You can't expect that to happen and for me to not freak out."

"Yeah, because deep down you knew this is where that meeting would lead," I say with a smile.

Edward moves closer and starts to kiss my neck up to my ear. "I would gladly hand over every dollar I have in investments that day—more so the day we met at the school—than lose you. Besides, that day at the school, was the day when you handed me my ass."

"I don't recall touching your ass that day," I whisper.

Edward nibbles on my neck making me squeal a little. I feel myself blush as I look out at our family hoping they didn't hear, but to my horror many of them have their phones in their hands clearly taking photos of Edward and me.

"Don't worry about it, they're just happy to see us happy and in love," Edward says with a chuckle clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Is everyone ready for cake?" he asks both the girls and they nod as he stands up. "You three stay here and I will go and get them."

Edward places the girls' cake down first, but keeps two for him. I raise one of my eyebrow at him, making him chuckle.

"I thought I would feed you," he tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"I saw it in a movie, and it looks like something perfect to do today," he says as he holds out the fork for me.

I open my mouth and he softly places the cake in my mouth he then takes a forkful for himself. Edward keeps this up, feeding me a forkful before he takes one himself. We talk and share kisses until the pieces of cake he brought to the table are gone.

Once everyone is finished with their meals, they help clean up. Alice, Jasper, and the catering team help move tables, so we can move on to our first dance as husband and wife.

Edward leads me to the dance floor as Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud' starts to play. Edward pulls me closer placing soft kisses on my lips as we dance around the room.

I can hear the clapping and awing of our family and friends, but I seem to be stuck in a gaze with my husband. This is everything I have ever dreamed of, to be so consumed, and in love with someone and knowing they feel the same for me. This is the kind of love my parents shared, and I am so grateful to have it, too. I know that just because we are in love doesn't mean things will always be smooth sailing, and we'll have our moments, our hardships, and arguments, but I am positive that we will overcome anything and everything we encounter together.

The music comes to an end, and Edward and I share one last kiss before walking over to the girls. Edward takes Cordie's hand and I take Kassie's, and together we walk back onto the dance floor.

Picking a song to dance to with the girls was hard; there are so many great songs to choose from. After listening to several, and reading the lyrics, we finally picked 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride. The words to the song seem to say everything we want to say to both our girls.

When we get to the halfway point, Edward and I spin the girls away from us, catching the other girls, and continue dancing the second half with our new daughters. This time as we dance, not only are there several oohs and ahs, along with clapping, but there are a lot of sniffles and flashing of cameras as well.

When the song ends I pull Cordie to me hugging her close, letting her go only to pull Kassie to me.

"I love you," we all seem to say at the same time, making us all chuckle.

I move off the dance floor, taking a seat as Esme and Carlisle head up, for their dance as parents of the groom. For the umpteenth time to day, I find myself not only thinking of my parents but missing them as well.

I feel Edward's hand slip into mine, as the girls walk back to the dance floor to dance with each other.

"You okay?" he asks and I nod at him, but remain silent.

"I know better than that, Nayeli. Talk to me, my love."

"It has just been an emotional day for us all. I am happy, and I love you and our girls, but I find myself missing my parents. I wish they were here, to see this day, and share it with me, and to see me happily married with a family of my own." I stop and snort. "My Dad used to joke that he may need to pay a guy to marry me." I shake my head and swallow. "He would also tell me not to settle for just anyone, and any guy that he had to pay to marry me, would be a big _no_ in his book."

Edward just smiles softly at me.

"He would have loved it here in this cabin. He would've wanted you to marry me so he could use it," I chuckle. "My mom would've liked the quiet of this place, too, and seeing my dad acting like a big kid always put a smile on her face. Even with their differences, I think our parents would have gotten along well together."

"So do I," Edward says pulling me onto his knee so he can hold me closer. "I would have given him the keys to this place, if it meant he would grant me permission to marry you."

This makes me laugh loudly as Edward gives me a puzzled looked. "He told me that if any man ever asked his permission to marry me, he would give the fucker tasks, before telling him that no man should ask for permission to marry a woman. He always said that just because we are women doesn't mean we are owned by anyone. He raised me to be a confident, strong woman who is capable of making my own choices."

"I know that but asking for a father's blessing is still the polite thing to do," Edward tells me.

"I know … but he said if a girl isn't expected to ask a man's parents for permission, then a man shouldn't need to ask a girl's parents," I roll my eyes at the end.

I press my lips together and turn to look at Edward. "Do you think they're here? I mean, if there is a heaven, do you think they're looking down on us?"

"I don't think they are … I know they are."

I just look at Edward and he softly touches my face. "They loved you, probably as much as I love Cordie and Kassie, and as much as you love them. If we had passed away, and they were getting married, we would be there watching over them, and no one or not anything would stop us." Edward stops and swallows as he looks me in the eyes. "What do you think about us going to Forks, for a week after the holidays? You could show Cordie and me your hometown, and we could stop by the cemetery and pay a visit to your parents."

"I would like that," I say trying to stop the tears as they try to escape my eyes. Edward catches my failed attempts and wipes them away.

"I'll make arrangements as soon as we are home," he kisses me softly and winks as we part. "For the record though, just so you are fully aware. I would give anything to be with you, nothing monetary in this world means a thing to me, without you in my life. Now, come on, let's dance some more."

 **~PP~**

Edward and I dance most of the night with the girls and each other. Emmett managed to steal me for a dance as did Jasper. I think it helped that Edward got to dance with Alice and Rose at the same time I was dancing with the guys.

It was a little after nine in the evening when everything was packed up. The cabin was back to normal, and every guest was on the bus heading back home. Edward and I tucked the girls into their seats that lay almost flat before waving them off.

"So what can we do now?" Edward grins. "I mean, you did mention something about Alice making you a special outfit for me to see tonight. It is tonight now, Bella."

I chuckle as I kiss him. "Give me ten minutes and then you can come up to the bedroom and see." I tell him before walking away from him making sure I wiggle my ass. I hear him groan, and smile at him from over my shoulder.

I slip out of my wedding dress putting on the blue baby doll that has a wedding dress style, see-through nightgown over it that Alice made me. As I look at myself in the mirror, I feel a little embarrassed, at just how slutty this lace contraption is. It certainly leaves nothing to the imagination.

"He's your husband, he's seen you naked, now get out of the bathroom and go to your sexy ass husband," I hiss at myself.

I take a few deep breaths and walk out, placing my hand on the door as I don my sexiest smile at Edward.

"What do you think?" I ask gaining his attention.

"Fuck me," he stutters as his eyes pop open a little wider.

"Well, that is exactly what I was planning on doing, honey," I say in a tone that sounds like pure sex, even to my own ears.

Edward takes two large steps to me and before I can even moan, he has me pressed against the wall as he peels the baby doll from my body. The things his mouth is doing to me, makes me want to shred the minimal clothing from his body. I pull on the waistband of his boxers, and he tugs them down his legs, while never moving his mouth from my nipple. He grabs my thighs and pulls my legs up and around his hips.

"You have got to be the sexiest wife alive," he hisses as he thrusts inside me.

The rhythm of his hips pistoning between my legs, thumps my body against the hand that he puts behind me to cushion the wall from my back. My orgasm rips through me so intensely, the next thing I know I am lying on the bed, and he has my legs over his shoulders as he continues to thrust inside of me. The way he is moving is more than lust, and sex. This is not only about making love to me, but making me his in every way. The look in his eyes as I finally can focus tells me he is getting more pleasure from what he's doing to me than what I'm doing to him. The pleasure he is enticing inside me is exquisite, but I need to give him the same feeling he is giving me. I place my hand on his chest and push lightly.

As if he can read my mind, he flips us over, and I lean my hands back on his thighs. With my legs still across his chest, my feet beside his head, I use my arms to move with him and soon he is moaning like I've never heard him moan before. The moans meld into the next and his hands continue to control the movements of my hips. The position is thrusting his cock into the most perfect spot, and I lose my stability to hold myself up and fall over the edge, just as he pulls my hips down to him tightly.

I lie between his legs for a few minutes as I catch my breath. Before long, Edward is hovering over me, kissing my neck and chest.

"I love you so very much, my wife, you are exactly the perfect person for me," he tells me as he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

He sits me on the ledge of the big Jacuzzi tub as he fills it with water. He keeps one hand on me, the entire time, like he is not willing to let me go. After the tub is full, he stands, picking me up with him, before stepping into the water. He sits with me still in his arms, kissing me and making me feel completely consumed.

The water is wonderful, and the heat helps relieve the aching from my arms being in the odd position I was in. With my head lying on his chest, he rubs his hands up and down my arms. I always feel as if he knows what I need before I can express it. The connection I feel with Edward is beyond anything I ever dreamed of having. I turn my head and kiss his chest where his heart is.

"I love you, my husband," I say with a sigh.

"Not nearly a fraction of how much I love you, my wife."

After we get out of the tub, we complete our normal nightly routine, before climbing into the wonderfully comfortable sleigh bed. The rest of the night passes with Edward and I making love. The only break for us is when Esme calls to let us know that everyone has been dropped off at home, and they are home themselves and settled in safely.

 **~PP~**

"Have you ever made love outside?" Edward asks as we eat breakfast.

I look at him and then my eyes glance at the window and then back to him.

"It's winter – we would freeze our asses off," I stutter making him chuckle.

"Naw, besides we're a hot couple; we could melt the north pole."

"Ah, so it's all down to us, it's not pollution breaking down the ozone layer, it is us … really, and we're responsible for global warming?"

Edward nods at me and wiggles his brow. "What do you say about going for a walk? We could play little red riding hood, and I could be the big bad wolf."

I shrug. "Darn, too bad … I like the hunter."

"Did you?"

I nod at him and he grins at me. "I'll be the hunter if that means I get to fuck you senseless."

"Why do you want to have sex outside?" I ask.

"I didn't say outside, I just said senseless."

I raise my brow at him.

"At some point, we will have sex outside; but, right now all I want to do is to be inside of you, right where we are."

I stand up and get on the table and crawl over to Edward. "So, big boy, what are you waiting for?"

Edward smiles picking me up and lies me flat on the table; before I can gasp, he's inside of me, doing exactly what he said he wanted to do.

The whole weekend passes with Edward and I having sex at least three times a day. By the time we are heading home, we are both worn out and sore, but still stop off halfway there just to be with each other, one last time before getting back to family life. Or it could just have been so Edward could have outside sex during his honeymoon. Either way, both Edward and I have a great time. Even though it has only been a few days, I love being married.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of the wedding?**


	20. Chapter 20

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **We want to say we're sorry that updating has been so wonky lately. You all will be happy to know that the next chapter is almost ready to send to the beta team. Thank you for your patience, and support.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Edward POV**

It's has been a month since our wedding, and married life has been good for both of us. Each day Bella and I seem to be growing closer to each other. I never knew how good it would feel to give someone my heart so fully and openly.

With that being said, I am still worried that this is not only our first Christmas together, but the first time I will be spending a large amount of money on her. I know she doesn't care about the amount I spend or what I get for her. I want, no need, my gift to be something special; something she'll be happy with not because I or the girls gave it to her, but because she is generally pleased to have been gifted it.

"You'll get permanent lines doing that!"

I turn looking at Tanya as she walks into my office still commentating.

"If you keep frowning at the computer screen like that your face will stick that way."

I just give her a huffed sigh in response, before looking back at the screen.

"You know that Christmas is only a few days away, and you're not likely to get this?" she says pointing at the screen.

"I know, but I've been debating for weeks about it," I sigh and rub my face. "Would you be happy to get this from your husband—if you still had one?"

Tanya huffs. "Roger never got me anything like that; if he had then maybe we would still be married." She rolls her eyes a little. "That may be unfair; we would still be married if the jackass had loved me more than he loved himself or even half as much as he loved himself."

I just keep looking at her. I knew her marriage had not been a happy one, but the things she said are not helping me at all. Though, I love to see the fire in her eyes when she starts ranting about Roger, and what he did and did not do.

"You'd think it would've killed him to make me coffee, or breakfast in bed. Oh, hell, no, that was a woman's job in his mind. That piece of dirt, not to mention asking him to pick up his—"

"Tanya," I moan, cutting her off as I give her my best begging-for-help face.

"Edward, she loves you, and she'll be happy with anything you buy or make for her."

"I know that," I let out a deep sigh in frustration. "I just want to give her something she wants but doesn't ask for."

"Then why not buy her a new car, or give money to her favorite charity. Hell, get someone to make a game board out of that stock market game your family plays together in honor of her dad."

I tilt my head and my eyes get wide; what a perfect idea. "There's not enough time for that," I mutter and wish that I had asked Tanya's opinion earlier. "But, do you think she would be happy with a new car? I mean, I don't want her to think I am looking down my nose at her car."

Tanya lets a loud sigh through clenched teeth. "You are her husband, Edward—you tell me! Not all gifts have to be bought. Some, and for the record—normally the best gifts—are the ones from the heart. Homemade gifts are something you know someone has spent time on because they care about you."

I smile a little and click off the browser page. "You're right, I know you are. I just want our first family Christmas to be happy, and wonderful."

"As long as the four of you are together, then it will be, so stop worrying."

"Easier said than done," I state.

"If Emmett told you that Bella was freaking out over what to buy you, and stressing whether you'd be happy with it or not, what would you do?"

I chuckle shaking my head. "I would pull her aside, kiss her softly and then tell her I love her, and that it's her and the girls' happiness that would make me happy, not a gift."

"Well then, don't you think that would likely be her response if roles were reversed?"

I nod at her. "Thank you, Tanya, you always talk me down from the ledge."

"This is what you pay me for, and I'm all too happy to help. Now, the reason I came in was to see if you wanted me to order lunch since your meeting will be taking place in a little over an hour from now?"

"Yes, please, just get me whatever you would choose for yourself, and then come in and join me please."

"Will do, boss."

It only takes Tanya a half hour to return with our lunch, and as she walks into my office, Jasper walks in behind her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks with a smirk.

I shrug, and raise my eyebrow at him when he watches Tanya pull out both her lunch and mine.

"Don't give me that look. I want to know why Tanya's lunches are covered by the company, and me, your brother-in-law and best friend, has to pay for his own?"

I look at Tanya who is holding back a laugh.

"One, she's been involved with the stock market since she was twenty; that's over forty years' experience," I tick off on my finger and Jasper just huffs. "Second, I stole her from another company to be my personal assistant, and part of her contract of employment was company-paid lunches."

Jasper's mouth opens wide as he looks at her. "Why didn't you tell me that I could do that?" he asks me.

"Why would I want to give you added perks that you didn't think of to ask for? Besides, the company only pays for lunches on the days that she works. Just so you know I pay for my own lunches, too."

"But—"

I cut him off giving him a better point. "Not to mention, you get paid more than her, and she does more work than you. Would you like me to give her your wages, and you can have her salary along with free lunches on work days?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Yes, please," Tanya chuckles, "I need extra cash for retirement."

"Hush now, no talk of retirement," I say quickly and look wide-eyed at Tanya.

"Edward, I am not getting any younger," Tanya states.

I shake my head holding up my sandwich. "We agreed that even after you die, you'd still be working for me. You know that I need you here to keep me sane."

"You'll do fine, Edward, you've turned into a great man, and boss."

I blush as Jasper snorts. Tanya gives him a little slap on the arm and her 'Mom' glare, which makes him look sheepish and whisper out his apologies.

"So, are you still coming to Mom's for dinner?"

"Yes, we should all be there," I answer.

"Alice thought you may have wanted to skip this year, and spend time with just the four of you," Jasper says with a small smile, but there seems to be more behind his words.

"Have I missed something? I mean, yes, I would like to spend the day with just the four of us, but two to three hours out of the day is not a huge amount of time."

Jasper looks at Tanya who sighs and looks at me. "I think Alice was worried about Bella spending the day with your family when she is unable to spend any time with her own."

"Ah," I mutter pulling at my hair. In truth I hadn't thought about how Bella would feel about Christmas with her parents being dead. I think the hype of being married has not allowed my brain to think about what she would be missing out on, or hurt by.

"She didn't say anything against it when we talked about going earlier this month. I mean, if it was going to be a problem she would tell me, right?" I ask hoping they would agree with me, especially Tanya since she has lost her own parents.

"I am sure she will be fine," Tanya says softly. "This is not her first Christmas without them. For me, I found that one to be the hardest; the others since then have been more bearable. She will miss them, and feel a little sad. Just let her know she can tell you about it, and talk to you. I would also ask if there are any traditions her family has, it will help make them a part of the day."

I nod at her a little as I let out a breath. We continue to talk as we eat lunch.

"What did the girls ask for from Santa?"

"They both want a sibling, and were unhappy to find out that it takes time and isn't something good old Saint Nick can bring."

Tanya laughs shaking her head. "Anything else?"

I shake my head. "No, nothing much really. Cordie wants more art supplies, and Kassie asked for a football and soccer sports kits." I stop and smile. "Both girls did spend two days picking gifts out for other children; they helped wrap them and then we dropped them all off at the shelters."

"Yeah, Colton really enjoyed doing that, too," Jasper adds in making me nod.

"That was sweet of them," Tanya smiles, but sounds confused.

"Bella had explained to the kids that the gifts brought to the houses are from Santa. And that sometimes he needs a little help with the kids who don't have their own homes or families. She told them that since we were fortunate to have so much, we should help Santa lighten his load. A way to help him was to buy gifts, wrap them, and drop them off to children in our area."

"That was sweet," Tanya states.

"I know – it made me feel a little guilty. She talked to them about children whose parents work hard, but can't afford to buy them the latest iPod or cell phone. She said that was okay, but we shouldn't brag too much about what we receive, or make them feel that they did something wrong and that's why Santa didn't get them as much as they did. This just made me think about the times when I was a kid and went to school and bragged about what I had, or had received. Now, I worry that there were less privileged children, who I mistakenly thought their parents didn't love them as much as mine loved me."

"I think we've all done that without thinking, but I agree with talking about only one small gift from Santa, that seems to be a good way of putting it for all children everywhere," Tanya says.

"Yeah, I am sick of Santa taking the credit for what I buy," Jasper mutters out, with a mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Boy," Tanya corrects him.

 **~PP~**

I hold my cell to my ear as I wait for Bella to answer my call. I know her class should be in gym right now, and so she'll be free to talk.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Nayeli, how has your day been so far?"

"Stressful … I'm still finishing the written reports for each child for parents' night, but other than that it has been great, yours?"

"Horrible. I miss you like crazy, and can't wait for Christmas Eve, so I can spend time with you."

I can almost hear her rolling her eyes as I talk. Jasper keeps telling me I've turned into a sap, but I don't care, and there is nothing wrong with missing your wife, and children. I'm looking forward to that special time off with them. It's men or women who don't want, or look forward to it, that people should question more so than those of us who look forward to it. I know that raising children—more so in this day and age in which everything seems to cost so much—can be hard. Not to mention children are more demanding and wanting stuff, which forces some parents to work hard just to have a few minutes of peace. It's the men and women who work all day every week and hardly take any time off because it's more important than spending time with their children; now those are the people that I don't understand.

"Our appointment for the girls has been moved to a little later tomorrow; it's now at seven. One of the other parents needed to switch because her mother-in-law is flying in, and they wanted to be able to pick her up at the airport as a family. I didn't think you'd mind?"

"No, I don't mind, and I am sure it will be fine anyway."

"I am sure, too, but still this is the girls' first report for first grade, so I'm somewhat nervous about it."

"Me, too," I chuckle understanding what she means.

We both love our girls, and always worry that they won't receive quite as good of a report as we want. I know not every child will be a rocket scientist, doctor, or lawyer, but you always worry that they're not doing quite as good as they are meant to be. I only have peace of mind because I am sure Bella would have spotted something in either of the girls, if that were the case. I also know that Cordie has slowly been coming out of her shell.

"The girls and I are going for our pampering day at Alice's after school today. I was thinking that you could meet us, and we could go out for dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at Alice's at five."

"Okay. My class is due back in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you, too," I say and hang up the phone.

 **~PP~**

I sit at the head of the conference table with Tanya to my right and Jasper to my left.

We're reviewing the monthly reports and I am happy to see things have improved since Angela's departure. After that, we review each department's requirements for the next month, including the addition of any new staff.

When that is done, we have a twenty minute coffee break before going back to speak with all the department heads about what will be happening in my absence.

"As you are all aware, I am taking two weeks off starting on the twenty-second, and I will be returning on Monday, January the eighth. Jasper will be off as well, but Tanya is only taking the twenty-fourth through the twenty-sixth off in December and the first and second of January. When she is off, I need all the department heads to report to Lucy and Nik."

My company is multicultural so I always have staff that is able to work, even during the festive holidays. The three days around Christmas, and then on the three days around New Year's day will be managed by Lucy, who is of the Muslim faith and Nik who is Japanese. Both of them will manage the staff of eighty for those four days. The eighty-two staff members each receive six days off when their individual faith requires it.

"As we have just established, everything has been sorted, and there shouldn't be much to deal with during those few days. I will leave petty cash and a list of local restaurants that will deliver." As most places and the canteen are closed, the company pays for their meals during working hours. I don't see why they should be expected to pay twice just because it's viewed as a holiday time.

"Tanya, can you speak to Steven to make sure the tree, and Hanukkah decorations are taken down on the twenty-eighth and stored correctly?" She gives me a nod, and moves back to Lucy and Nik. "Any problems just let her know. You should both give her full reports, on the twenty-seventh and again on the third. Tanya will give me a full report when I return on the eighth."

"I also need a list of people from each department who want to take part in the Fire and First Aid trainings. I will need about four people from each department, and this should include one department head for the Fire training, and one for the First Aid training. This is required for each department. Make sure they only put their name down for one. Each person that takes part in the Fire training will work with Tanya to make sure that each department has a new fire drill, and then schedule it. It should be noted that everyone will take part in the drill regardless of what they are doing at the time. The First Aid training will be with me. I expect that each department will make sure that all first aid boxes and defibrillators are up to date, and fully stocked."

Every two years I require training courses for both first aid, and fire. Normally it's different staff that participate, and I believe it helps to develop their skills in other areas.

"The dates for the First Aid training will be every Monday for six weeks starting on Monday the fifth of February. The Fire training is three weeks and will start on Friday the second of February. This year I will be running the First Aid training sessions and Tanya will be running the Fire training sessions."

They all nod their heads at me.

"Moving on. The Christmas party is tonight. Has everything been confirmed?"

"Yes, we have two halls: one for the children who will accompany staff members and entertainers are scheduled to perform. The other hall is for the adults. We are providing alcohol, but only enough for each person to have four glasses. All staff has signed the no driving and drinking contract, and knows that busses and taxis will be provided to take people home. The catering staff has called for last minute additions, and I have made sure they know all food allergies they need to be aware of. All the gifts for the children are with Santa, who will arrive at seven, along with one reindeer." Tanya stops and clears her throat. "Lastly, we have three photo booths that will be available for everyone to use, and all photos taken will be wired to a large screen in the adult party hall."

"Sounds great, is there anything else?"

Everyone shakes their head. "Then this meeting has come to an end. I'll see you all tonight."

Everyone says their goodbyes. "I am heading out to get Colton; see you tonight, Edward," Jasper says as he picks up his files.

"Yeah, see you tonight," I yell back as he heads out of the conference room door.

Tanya and I head back to my office, and we both work for another half hour.

"Edward," I look up at Tanya as I start to switch off my computer. "I am heading out to get my hair and makeup done."

I chuckle. "I am done, too." I tell her pleased that I have finished a little earlier than I thought. "Do you want to ride with me?" I ask her knowing that she is heading to Alice's.

"Sure."

I nod at her and switch off my lights. "Are you bringing anyone special tonight?" I question as we make our way to my car.

"Yes."

I raise my brow at her. "Jake said he'd come and keep me company."

"Jake?" I stutter out.

"Yes, we've kept in touch since your wedding. He is a very nice gentleman."

"That he is," I smile as I start my car.

I have just left my building car park when my cell rings. Seeing Bella's name I smile knowing that she is calling to let me know she has arrived at Alice's.

"Can you answer that?"

"Do you think I am a secretary?" Tanya says with a snap but still answers my call.

"Hey, Bella, Edward—" Tanya cuts herself off with a frown. "Mike?" she stutters and then turns to me looking worried.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

I look at the girls using the rearview mirror, my eyes move a little up, seeing a car traveling a little too fast as it comes up behind me.

"What's the rush?" I mutter moving to give the guy more room. Suddenly my car jolts forward as a loud bang sounds. Both girls scream as my car is hit again. Just as I am looking over my shoulder, I see the car hit us for a third time causing us to shoot forward. I hit my brakes trying to move out of this car's path. The car behind follows me, and hits me again, only this time it stays connected to mine.

"What in the heck?" I mutter out having no idea what to do. Both of the girls are sobbing and they scream as the other car starts to push my car toward the bridge. "Shit …" I say as I try pushing my brake pedal harder and pull on my hand break hoping it will stop my car from moving forward.

As my car crashes into the bridge wall, my airbag deploys, and my head knocks against my door window.

"Mommy!" Both girls scream as the car keeps going forward, my hand presses on my door, as the car's front starts to lean over the edge of the bridge.

"I need you girls to stay calm, after we hit the water take your seat belts off!" I tell them trying hard to hide my fear. I keep my finger over the button to unlock the girls' doors.

"Please. Please let me get them out of this," I beg under my breath, as a loud crashing sound comes from behind my car and we seem to stop moving. Everything in me wants to look around, but I know I have to stay still, as the whole front of the car is now hanging off the bridge.

"Bella!" I hear being yelled. "Bella, it's Mike!"

"Get the girls out of the car!" I yell back, taking their door lock off.

"I can't!" he yells back.

"Michael Newton!" this time his name is said with anger. "You get my girls out of this F'ing car right now"

"Trust me, I will, I just need all of you to stay still in your seats for a minute."

"Mike?" When I don't hear his voice I sob a little. "Mike, don't leave us."

I hear a groan coming from the back of my car, and it sounds as if metal is being crushed. Both the girls and I scream as the car jerks.

"Mike, get them out! Please, just get them out. Please get them out!" I yell holding on to the steering wheel.

"Mom, we're moving backwards," Cordie tells me as my mouth drops open and I feel the car not only moving but can see it's backing up.

"Hey," Mike says and I know he has opened my door, and is right next to me. "If you can get out I'll get the girls." I try to nod at him, but can't seem to move. I hear him as he opens the girls' door. "Okay, girls, one at a time jump down to me and move right over there." It only takes a few seconds until he's talking again. "Well done, Cordie. Now it's your turn, Kassie," he says.

"What about Mom?" I hear her sob.

"I'll get her next," I hear him say.

I let out a soft breath knowing both girls are out of the car. "Bella, let go of the steering wheel," Mike says as he leans over me and undoes my seat belt. "The girls need you to calm down and get out of the car, Bella. Come on, you can do it."

I nod and open my hands feeling the pain in my fingers.

"Mike?" I sob out as I look at him and he gives me a small smile.

He helps me get to the girls and I pull them into my arms as all three of us start to sob.

"Here you go," Mike says as he wraps a cover over the girls' backs. "Where is your cell, Bella?"

"In my car," I say looking over at it. I am shocked to see the front of my car is all smashed in, and my eyes move along it to see the back is worse. It seems to be held in the air by Mike's tow truck. I can see the hook and chain, but the front of his truck looks almost as bad as my car does.

My eyes scan the area and a little way from my car is another car, the one that was hitting mine. By the looks of it, Mike must have rammed his truck into the backside of it.

"He saved us," I whisper looking around for him. I find him easily; he's near my car and looks to be talking to someone on my phone.

"Ma'am," someone says on the other side of me, but I don't respond to them. Mike looks my way and hangs up the cell.

"Ma'am," they say again.

"Bella, her name is Bella," Mike says. "And the girls with her are her children. The one with the blue bow is Kassie. Cordie is the one with the pink bow," Mike says keeping a forced smile on his face. "I have called her husband; he's the girls' father. He is on his way to the hospital, and asked that you call ahead to inform Dr. Cullen that his daughter-in-law and granddaughters are on their way after being involved in an accident."

The full time he speaks, I feel I'm unable to say, or do anything. A hand reaches for Kassie and pulls her closer to me.

"I'll take Kassie, you take Cordie?" Mike says looking me in the eye. I give him a pleading look not wanting to give up either girl. "You're in shock, you've hit your head," Mike whispers softly to me.

"Okay, Mommy, I'll be okay with Mike," Kassie sobs out. I nod and he takes her. I stand up with Cordie, but stagger, winching, and holding my side. "I'll take Cordie, too," Mike says picking her up also. He walks the three of us to the ambulance and helps us into it.

"Carlisle will be at the other end, and I'll stay here to deal with this."

My eyes glance at Mike, who looks to be in shock himself.

"Thank you," I whisper as the ambulances doors close.

I feel my body shake, but look down at the girls. "Are either of you in pain?" I ask, thankful when they both shake their heads.

"We were just scared," Kassie says as she pulls Cordie closer to her.

"I was, too," I tell them, still having no idea what the hell just happened.

The EMT works around the three of us, taking each of our vitals. As he takes mine he places a bandage on my head and then wraps a gauze bandage around my full head.

The ambulance comes to a stop, and the doors open, right away.

"Bella," Carlisle says looking deeply worried. I feel the tears running down my face.

"I don't know what happened … just that Mike saved us," I tell him.

He nods at me and I hold his hand as he reaches out to me.

"Girls, I have wheelchairs for you," he tells them.

I start to stand up, and a stabbing pain in my side has me crying out.

"Sit down," Carlisle says to me.

I let out soft breaths as I try to control the pain; he looks at me and slowly touches my side. I wince making him sigh.

"I think you have cracked, or broken, a few of your ribs. Okay, let's get the three of you inside." The girls move slowly to the wheelchairs and take a seat as Carlisle helps me into one. He pushes me inside as two nurses flank us each pushing one of my girls.

We are all taken to a room where two doctors are standing.

"Okay, let's see what's going on."

I shake my head at them and look to Carlisle. "Bella, you are my daughter-in-law, and they are my grandchildren, I can't treat any of you, but I can be here with you."

"I know that, I just want the girls looked at first. Take care of them, don't worry about me."

I watch the two doctors the whole time, and thankfully they say the girls have only a few bruises on their chests caused by their seat belts, and seem to be in shock, but other than that, they are fine.

One of the doctors leaves as the other one attends to my head wound. I end up with six small stitches. As the doctor stitches me up, a nurse asks me questions.

"I need urine and blood samples, then we can get you to x-ray."

I nod at her, and look over at the girls who are being entertained by Carlisle. The nurse takes my blood and helps me to the bathroom. When I get back, I am disappointed that Edward still hasn't shown up.

"Do you think Edward is okay? Mike said he called him."

Carlisle looks my way. "I'm sure he is fine … just worried about you and the girls. I think your car accident may have caused a slight backlog of traffic, and he will have to use that road to get here." I give him a weak smile not wanting to think about just how bad, what happened was. "If he's not here in half an hour, I'll give him a call."

"Thank you," I say just as my doctor walks back into the room.

"Time for my x-ray?"

"No, I am sorry but you can't take an x-ray, at this time." I frown looking at him. "We need to do another test first." My eyes flicker to Carlisle who stands up moving to us.

"What's the problem?" He asks and the doctor holds my notes closer to him.

"You can show him, whatever it is, you have my permission."

The doctor nods and passes them over to Carlisle.

Carlisle looks it over and nods. "Yes, I agree that an x-ray would not be advisable," he says and looks at the girls before he moves closer to me. "You're showing a high level of HCG, which means you're pregnant," he whispers.

"But …" I feel the air leave my body as I look at him in pain.

"It's okay; we can scan you as soon as we get an ultrasound machine."

I touch my head as the panic starts to come over me. I've just been in a car crash where someone rammed into me and my girls, on what has to be on purpose. They succeeded in pushing us off the road, and almost over the bridge. I have a cut on my head, my ribs may be broken, and my girls have bumps and bruises. I'm pregnant, which means all of this could cause me to have a miscarriage?

"Stop worrying," Carlisle says as if he can read everything running through my mind.

"We'll get answers as soon as we can. Best thing you can do is just relax."

I nod at him feeling yet again as if I am falling apart.

The door bursts open and Edward stands there looking as if he has just fought his way through hell to get here.

"Daddy," both girls cry and he moves quickly to them. Sweeping them both into one large hug.

"Hello, Tanya, it's good to see you. Since you are here, would you look after the girls for a few minutes? Bella needs to go for a test, and Edward should be there," Carlisle says not giving anything away in his voice.

"Of course," she smiles.

"What test?" Edward asks looking at me, with worry and fear in his eyes.

"We'll fill you in on the way," Carlisle tells him as he helps me stand and I wince again.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks immediately helping on my other side as I sit in the wheelchair.

"Grandpa thinks she cracked her ribs," Kassie tells him, and he looks her way and then back to me.

"I am fine; don't worry, girls. Be good for Tanya," I tell both of them as Carlisle pushes me out the door.

"Aren't we going the wrong way for X-ray?" Edward asks.

"She can't get an x-ray," Carlisle states.

"Why? " Edward demands sounding as if he's losing it.

"Because my urine showed that I am or was pregnant," I sob knowing it will no longer be heard by the girls.

Carlisle keeps pushing me as Edward falls silent. I am taken into a room, and Carlisle starts up a machine.

"Don't I have to drink a lot of water?"

"A second pregnancy test shows HCG levels which coincide with being around four to six weeks pregnant. So we'll have to do an internal ultrasound to get answers. Edward, please help Bella out of her pants, and then help her get on the bed, and then place this sheet over her. I'll go and get Jane to do the ultrasound."

Edward waits until his dad leaves and helps me to stand. "I am so sorry it took me so long to get here."

"It's okay," I sob as Edward pulls my bottoms down. I hold onto his shoulders as I step out of them one leg at a time. "I am still not sure about what happened. The police haven't come by. I don't know if they got the guy that rammed into us."

Edward helps me lie down on the bed.

"Did Mike say anything to you?" I ask.

Edward's eyes seem to stay away from my own, and I place my hand on his face making him look at me.

"He said that Maggie is the person who rammed into you and the girls."

I feel my own face drop at her name.

"He said she rammed into your car and then tried to push it off the bridge."

"Maggie did this?" I choke out as the door opens.

"This is Jane," Carlisle says.

I'm still looking at Edward who looks as if he is beating himself up.

Jane helps me put my feet into the stirrups, and I hold Edward's hand closing my eyes and biting my lip. I refuse after what happened to allow myself to hope, worried that I will be crushed.

"There you are," Jane says and my eyes open.

"Everything looks perfect, but I would say no X-ray and that we treat you as if your ribs are cracked. I would also like you to stay in the hospital tonight and maybe tomorrow."

"But—"

She cuts me off by shaking her head. "You need bed rest for next few days and then at least six weeks for your ribs to heal. I will scan you once more before you leave the hospital and then each week until you are healed."

"Okay," I sob feeling overwhelmed.

Jane leaves us and Edward helps me get dressed again.

"We're pregnant," I say as he sits me in the wheelchair. "Please let this be okay, I—" Edward cuts me off by kissing me. I know he doesn't want to hear me say the words I was thinking any more than I want to say them.

When he pulls back, I caress his cheek and smile at him. He moves us to the door and I look up at him.

"Mike saved us, did he tell you that?" I say needing to speak as he pushes me out into the hallway.

"No?"

"Yeah, he did," I whisper as he pushes me.

"From what the EMT staff said, he pulled her car back off the edge of the bridge," Carlisle tells him.

"He did more than that; he looked after us, and he kept us safe until the EMT's got there."

As the image of us hanging over the bridge comes to mind, a wave of nausea comes over me. "I feel sick," I tell them just as I start to vomit. "I am so sorry," I tell them as I hold my side and cry in both pain and humiliation.

"It's okay," Edward whispers to me.

"Take her back to her room. I'll fill her doctor in and get someone to clean this up," Carlisle states.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward says.

We start to move again only this time I close my eyes.

"I am so sorry," Edward sobs after a few minutes and my eyes open wide.

"What, why?" I ask, but because he is pushing me I can't see him. "Edward, stop!"

He stops the chair but doesn't answer me nor does he come around to the front. "Edward, please come around here so I can see you. Every time I move it hurts."

"Sorry," he says kneeling in front of me.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask again pressing my palm to his cheek.

"Maggie … she's my fault."

I shake my head at him.

"Yes, she is, Bella. I should have been firmer, harder, crueler to her, then—"

"This wasn't your fault." I interrupt telling him again. "You could never have known she would be this crazy. I still feel mind blown by it all."

"If she—"

"Don't, please," cutting him off, I beg feeling scared about what happened and not sure if I want to hear what he thinks.

Edward kisses the side of my face. "Let's get to the girls."

I nod at him.

When we arrive back to the room we were in, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Colton, and Esme are all there.

"I am not sure you can all be in here," I chuckle.

"It's okay, there are three of you, and you're each allowed three people, so that's nine total," Esme says softly.

"How is Mike?" I ask Rose.

"He's still with the police," she says pulling me in for a gentle hug.

"What, why?"

"Ugh … because they are questioning him about ramming Maggie's car. I mean, really, she was trying to push you off a bridge but they question him? You can believe they will be hearing from our lawyer," Rose rants as I cover my mouth feeling sick again.

"Honey, I know you're angry, but Bella doesn't need to hear this," Emmett says softly.

I open my eyes and give her a small smile. "Sorry, I just feel a little off."

"Mommy," Kassie says looking at me.

"I'm fine, just shock sometimes makes people sick," I tell her.

Kassie just seems to stare at me as if she's trying figure out if I am lying to her or not. I slowly move my eyes back to Rose.

"Is he in big trouble, Mike, I mean?" I ask feeling panicked over this.

"He'll be fine; I'll call our lawyer, Samuel, and get him over there right away," Edward says.

"I have already done that, and I have also made sure that our company lawyer is there, too," Tanya informs us.

"What will happen now?" Cordie asks, in a small voice.

"Well, Mommy has to stay here, for tonight anyway," Edward tells them softly.

Both girls look at me sadly and I place a smile on my face. "Don't worry, it's only for tonight, and I am sure Daddy will have fun with you tonight."

"Can we stay home from school, and come and get you in the morning?" Kassie asks.

Before Edward and I can answer her, Carlisle walks in. "Bella, your room is ready." His eyes flicker to the people in the room. "But it will be a good idea if everyone else leaves so you can rest."

"Can't we stay, grandpa?" Both girls ask in union.

"Girls, you both checked out okay, and you are coming home with grandma and me, so that I can keep an eye on you overnight. But your mom needs to rest and is staying here tonight."

"Bella, I signed you off from school for the rest of the week, and I'll cover your parents' meetings." I rub my face having completely forgotten about that parents' night is tomorrow. I have even forgotten that tonight is Edward's company party.

"Edward," I say looking at my watch seeing he still has a little time before he needs to leave. "You need to go home and get changed for the company party."

Edward just seems to look at me for a few seconds, and shakes his head chuckling in a non-laughing manner. "You and our daughters were almost killed. I am not going and my staff will understand."

"Edward …"

"It's okay Bella; he never does too much anyway. I'll be there to make sure everyone has a good time," Tanya smiles.

"Yes, and I'll drop in to explain to the head of our department that Edward's leave has started earlier than anticipated," Jasper says.

All I can do is nod at him feeling as if everything has gotten so messed up.

The girls' goodbyes last for a few minutes, but I am able to hold myself together as they walk out with everyone else leaving only Edward, Carlisle and me.

"Are you sure they're okay to head home?" I ask feeling panic setting in again.

"Yes, they seem to only have bumps and bruises. But, I insist that they take it easy for a few days. They'll have to refrain from gym or any sports for the next week."

"Kassie is just going to love that," I chuckle as I start to cry again. "Can't I just go home?" I beg wanting and needing to be near them.

"I would prefer that you stayed here tonight; you have a head wound, and a cracked rib or ribs, and newly pregnant. You've already gotten sick, and we need to make sure we can get you comfortable on a medication that you can take safely and observe you closely for a few hours."

"Bella, please, just stay the night, and I'll have everything sorted for you and the girls tomorrow," Edward begs.

"Fine, but my room better be warmer than this one," I relent.

Edward just frowns pulling his eyebrows together, and looks at his dad.

"She's still in shock, and that's another reason for her to stay the night."

Carlisle pushes me down the hallway, and it's not until we get to the ward that it clicks to me the reason he was so insistent that no one else come up with us.

"Maternity ward?" I question.

"Yes, you're pregnant, you've been in an accident and are sick plus you're in shock. The best place for you and the baby is here. I wasn't sure if you were telling anyone, but I knew you wouldn't tell the girls just yet, in case—" he quickly cuts himself off from saying the word 'miscarriage'.

"You're not going to tell Esme?" I ask.

"No, of course not, that is news for you both to share."

I gulp a little. "Won't she be upset that you knew and didn't tell her?"

Carlisle chuckles. "No, sweetie, she is married to a doctor, and understands what that means. I knew Alice was pregnant almost at the very start, and Esme wasn't told until she was three months along and she is her baby girl. Don't worry; it is nothing to fret over."

I am pushed into a room, and I see that I will be on my own, and have a TV and bathroom.

"Let me help you onto the bed," Edward says.

I nod and he helps me onto it. "Do you think you could call Samuel later?" He nods but merely looks at me.

"I would like to know that Mike is okay, and I am a little worried that the police haven't come to question me yet?"

"They've been here, but you've been having tests performed," Carlisle says. "They took a sample of your blood, more than likely to rule out that you were not drinking or under the influence of anything. When I gave it to them, I told them you would be ready around eight tonight to be interviewed, but that it will take place here and if you get stressed at all, it is over until you can stay calm."

"Oh," I say.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle says, but stops at the door. "Would you like anything for dinner?"

I shake my head still feeling sick. "Nayeli," Edward whines.

"I still feel sick," I mutter back to him.

"How about a piece of dry toast?" Carlisle says. "You need something in your belly."

I give him a nod and he walks out.

"You don't have to stay," I tell Edward.

"I know, but I want to," Edward says.

I smile and make a move to turn to him, but stop when a sharp pain hits me.

"Ouch," I say as my eyes fill with tears. "This hurts like a bitch. Strange that wasn't sore, or at least I didn't feel it when it happened? Or even when I got out the car."

"It could have been due to being in shock or adrenalin." Edward says and sounds as if he is in pain himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, just—"

Edward leans over kissing me. "It's okay. Mike told me that you looked a little spaced out when he called."

I chuckle. "I can't believe …" I shake my head. "I'm not sure how, but my car was hanging off the bridge, and then it was fully back on the bridge again."

Edward just looks at me and starts to rub the unhurt part of my head.

"You keep doing that and I'll fall asleep," I tell him.

"That's okay, go to sleep."

I smile and try to let out a small laugh, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open.

"I think she's sleeping," I hear Edward say but I hear worry in his voice.

"Her body will be overly tired, and she needs to rest."

"The baby will be okay won't it?"

I try hard to open my eyes but I can't, and I can't even hear Edward any more.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened. Guess the girls kind of get what they asked Santa for, huh? Maggie is off her rocker, how do you suppose that will go? We hope to post the next chapter in a week, and appreciate and thank you all for your patience and support. Please let us know what you think so far.**


	21. Chapter 21

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and support, we will post again soon.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Edward POV**

I stare at Tanya as her face pales a little. "What the hell are you talking about?" she snaps.

"Put him on speaker," I tell her.

"Hang on, Mike, I am putting you on speaker."

I watch her from the corner of my eye; as soon as she hits the speaker I talk.

"Mike, what's going on – why do you have Bella's cell?" It takes everything I have not to yell at him.

"They are fine, Edward, physically anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"If you'll shut up, I'll tell you," Mike hisses, but there's an odd sound to his voice, it's almost as if he's panicking.

"Go on," I say in a calmer tone.

"There has been a car accident …"

I feel the air leave my body, but Mike quickly continues.

"Maggie rammed into the back of Bella's car several times."

"She what?" I scream stopping my own car as I can no longer drive safely.

"They're fine, but … look the EMTs just got here. Bella's in shock and a little spaced out; she doesn't seem to be talking to the EMTs. Just get to the hospital."

"Get the EMTs to call my dad, Carlisle Cullen, and I'll be there soon."

Mike hangs up, but I can't seem to move. "He would have told me if they were badly hurt wouldn't he?"

"Switch seats," Tanya says instead of answering me.

"Edward!" she says in a more authoritative tone.

I get out my car moving around to the other side.

"I can't lose her, or the girls."

"Let's just get to the hospital, you try to stay calm."

Tanya starts to drive the car, but I feel helpless, having the desire to do something, I grab my cell and call my dad.

It doesn't even fully ring once when he answers.

"I know, Edward, and I am outside waiting for them to arrive." "Do you know if they are all okay? What have the EMTs reported?"

"All three are in shock. Bella has a head wound, but all of their vitals are not cause for any great concerns."

"Dad, take care of them, please."

"I can't treat them, but I have already signed off of the rest of my day so I can be with them. I have two of the best doctors ready and waiting in the emergency room."

"Thanks, we'll be there soon," I say.

I let out a breath and close my eyes.

"What the fu …"

My eyes spring open; we are a little away from the bridge, but there seems to be a backlog of cars. I can just see the flashing of the lights of the fire and police.

"Tanya, did he say where the accident happened?" I ask as panic again fills me up inside.

"I …" she shakes her head. "I think it was here?" she says looking at me as her own eyes fill with tears. "I am going to fucking kill her with my bare hands," Tanya mutters.

"Is that Mike's tow truck?" she asks after ten or so minutes of us barely crawling at a snail's pace.

I look out and sure enough, I see a tow truck being towed by another one on the other side of the road. The tow truck's front looks as if it has hit something hard; the whole front is completely bashed in. I frown in wondering why. I watch it as it passes, but Tanya gasps making me turn around, only to see Bella's car on third tow truck. Her car is completely wrecked and looks almost half the size it should be. Both the front and the back have been smashed in.

"Tanya," I plead only just hiding my sobs.

"We'll get there," she says picking up her cell.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she looks through her Google Maps.

"Looking for another road to the hospital, but even in this traffic, this road looks to be the fastest route." She shakes her head and looks out the window.

"There's a cop," she says moving out of the car, and runs to him. I get out running after her.

"This is Isabella Cullen's husband, she was in the car **"** —she says pointing to the truck that took it— "with his daughters," she adds but stops sharply when a police car passes us, with Mike sitting in the back of it.

"Why has Mike been arrested?" I ask.

"He hasn't. He's just being taken in for questioning until we find the woman who hit your wife's car."

"She's not here?"

"No … she left on foot when everyone was trying to get your wife's car back on the bridge."

I just look at him, thankful that Tanya still has her wits about her. "This is my cell, and Mike has been keeping us informed."

The cop just looks at us and rolls his eyes along with a nod.

"If you get back into your car, we should be opening both sides of the road in the next few minutes," he says before walking away from us.

Unlike what he had said, it takes another hour before the road is moving more swiftly. The journey that should have taken a half hour at most has taken almost two. I run the whole way to the room that my girls are in, with Tanya running behind me.

As soon as I see them, I feel a small weight lift from my chest. It only lasts a few moments as I am quickly informed that Bella needs to get more tests done, and may have cracked ribs. As my dad pushes her down the hallway, I follow confused, to see that they are not going to x-ray. When I ask, I am told that she is pregnant, and I feel myself stop. Since we starting developing our relationship, I have dreamt about having a baby; dreaming about her telling me, that we were going to have a baby, and now to have been told this way, makes me hate myself even more. This should be a happy time, but I have this dread that she will lose the baby, and it will be my fault. I should have been more direct with Maggie. I should have taken more steps to stop her madness. And because I didn't Bella and my unborn child may pay the price.

 **~PP~**

I keep a hold of Bella's hand as she drifts off to sleep. The bruises on her head are slowly spreading down the side of her face. Even with the band aid covering the cut, I can still see the swelling.

The door to her room opens, and I know without looking that it's my dad.

"I think she's sleeping."

"Her body is overly tired and she needs to rest."

"The baby … will be okay, won't it?" I can't help ask.

"She is very early on, Edward."

I just look at him.

"I can't answer that question. Her body has been through a lot today. Then add cracked ribs to that."

I shake my head. "Dad, the baby has to be okay," I say, but it comes out as if I am begging him.

He places his hand on my shoulder. "I'll be here for another few hours. I know she's in the best care available, and I have faith in the staff here. Stay calm and think positive thoughts, it helps." I nod at him and he walks out.

I place my hand on her flat abdomen and caress her skin. I know the baby is in there, and right now everything looks great. Leaning closer I place a soft kiss to her stomach. "I'm your daddy, little one, and you have to hang on. Grow strong for your mommy and me. You are going to be so loved. You've got two great, loving, sisters who will always protect you. Then there's your mommy, and she is so beautiful, kind, and amazing. Just don't play any games with her—most parents let their kids win, but not her." I chuckle. "I am just as bad, but we never let it get out of hand … well … maybe we do, but only if it is just the two of us. Sometimes we get a little competitive, but we like it when it does. Your sisters and our competitiveness is what brought us together. We love you, and we will always love you. I can't wait to meet you, but for now you need to stay right where you are and grow for several months." I place another kiss on her tummy and look back up at my wife.

 **~PP~**

Bella has been sleeping for the past hour. I am sitting here holding her hand as I flick through the channels on the television. I stop when I see my face on the news channel.

"As we reported earlier today, local stockbroker and businessman, Edward Cullen's wife was involved in a severe car crash. A member of the public who was at the scene recorded it on her cell and has given the footage to WGN-TV. We warn viewers that this video shows disturbing scenes and violence.

I sit forward as the footage starts to play.

"BEEP … she just hit that car again!" I hear the person recording say as Maggie's car rams into Bella's car. "For people watching, this is the third time this crazy BEEP … has hit that car," the woman behind the camera says.

I watch open-mouthed as Maggie's car starts to push Bella's car across the road and into the barrier at the beginning of the bridge.

"Oh my God there is kids in the car!" the camera woman yells as Cordie's screaming face comes into view. "They're going to go over, that crazy BEEP … is going to push the car over the bridge!" she adds and you can hear her crying in fear for my family. "Where are the police? I called them after the first BEEP … time she hit the car! Where are they?"

I jump in my seat as Mike's tow truck seems to come out of nowhere plowing full force into the side of Maggie's car. As the woman recording the video starts to speak again, I mute the sound so I can watch.

Mike runs to the car, and I see him pushing everyone away, not letting them open the car doors. But he moves so quickly using his chain and hook, to pull Bella's car back on the roadway from dangling over the side of the bridge.

The woman's video seems to zoom in on Bella, who is partially trapped holding the steering wheel, as Mike safely gets both the girls out and to the side. He then goes back to Bella, slowly helping her out of the car.

"He really did save you," I mutter feeling overwhelmingly grateful that Mike was there. From what this woman has recorded, I doubt anyone will charge him; this was clearly done in self-defense, of someone he cares about.

The door of the room opens again. "Ah, I was just coming to tell you the news has gotten a hold of this story."

I look at my dad. "Do they have Maggie's name yet?"

"Well, her face is all over the news, if they don't have it yet, they will soon. You can see her running away when Mike was getting the hook fastened to Bella's car. The news crew and the fire station captain said that Mike saved all three of them. If he had not hooked the car and pulled it back and tried to get the girls out, the car would've tipped over the side. He kept the car on the hook and pulled it back enough to get them out, he is a hero."

I nod at him, and switch off the television.

"Is Mike out of the police station yet?"

"I'm not sure, but they'll be here in about an hour to question Bella."

I nod again and frown. I don't want to wake her, but I know it's best to get this over and done with.

"I'll wake her," I tell him.

"She'll have time for a shower, and here is a change of clothes for both you and her."

I take the bag he gives me with a raised brow.

"The girls wanted to make sure she had her own pajamas, and clean clothes to come home in. I think they even packed a teddy bear for her. Your mother grabbed a clean outfit for you to change into from your work clothes."

"Thanks, Dad," I say smiling at how good our girls are to their mother.

"Nayeli," as I speak against her ear softly, my dad leaves us alone.

She moves a little and blinks.

"Hi," I say when she opens her eyes fully. "The police will be here soon, but you have time for a shower, and a change of clothes. I'm not sure what you have as the girls picked them out, but my mom helped so I am sure you have everything you need."

Bella snorts a little. "I am sure whatever anyone picked would be fine, and no matter what, it'll be better than what I have on." I help her to slowly sit up and then take her into the private bathroom.

I end up undressing her because any movement she makes seems to hurt her. When she gets under the warm water, I wince at seeing how badly her side is bruised.

"I know," she says, "the girls have bruises on their chests that look almost as colorful."

I just look at her. "I thought they weren't hurt?"

Bella just looks at me. "They have no broken bones, but they are bruised from being strapped into their booster seats."

I close my eyes. "I'm going to kill her, if I catch her first; I swear to God, I will rip her head off with my bare hands."

"What do you mean if you catch her first?"

I open my eyes. "She fled the scene, while Mike was saving you and the girls. The police should be out looking for her by now." I stop talking and take a deep breath. "I should also tell you that it's on the news. There is even a video clip showing her hitting you and trying to push you over the bridge. You have no idea how right you really are; Mike did indeed save you and the girls."

Bella looks down. "I don't think I can watch it, being in the car was scary enough. I really don't want the girls to see it, either," she says the last part sounding a little panicked.

I give her a little nod. "My mom will not let them see it, and we will do all we can to make sure they don't see it. It's okay; it is all over and you and the girls are safe." I know when I watched it, it looked scary as hell. I can't imagine what she and the girls went through being in the car, and I surely don't want them to watch the video.

Bella finishes her shower and I help her dry, dress, and then comb her hair putting it into a bun.

"Are you feeling hungry?" I ask.

Bella shakes her head. "No, however, I should eat something, but make it light, please."

I smile and nod at her. "How does tomato soup, grilled cheese, and fruit sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile.

I smile back at her and kiss her lips.

"I'll see if dad will allow me to order it for you."

Before I can even call him, he is walking through the door, with Samuel and what looks like two Chicago police detectives.

I help Bella to bed, and look at my father. "Dad, can you call Simply Soup and order us a couple bowls of tomato soup and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches? See if they have any fresh fruit, too, as well as milk to drink?"

"I will do that, son," he says before turning to leave the room.

I look to the police and introduce Bella and myself.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am Kevin Spades and this Derek Cloud, we are with the Chicago Police Department, and we're dealing with what happened today. Do think you are up to answering questions?"

"Yes, please have a seat if you'd like," Bella says and I move to sit next to her on the bed as Spades and Cloud move to the end of her bed. Samuel stands next to me and my father reenters the room, taking a seat on Bella's other side.

"Before we start, may I ask if Mike is okay?" Bella asks.

"Mr. Newton?" Spades asks as if he is confirming who she's talking about.

"Yes. Rose, his boss, she's my friend and works with him. She said that he was arrested?"

"Ah, we let him go; no charges have or will be filed against Mr. Newton."

Bella lets out a soft breath and smiles. "Thank God, he saved us," she tells them with a smile.

"We know," Spades states.

Bella frowns a little, and Cloud sighs. "Mrs. Cullen—"

"Bella," she interrupts him.

He nods at her. "Okay, Bella. We have looked at his dash cam footage, and also a Miss Dennis managed to video record everything after the second time you were hit. Both show clearly that Mr. Newton took drastic, but necessary measures to save the lives of three innocent people. Someone else also recorded it, and we have almost the full story from them of what happened, and it was also released on the WGN news."

"Okay; then if you know everything, why are you here?"

"We just need some background information. This attack didn't look random, nor did it look like road rage. So we are trying to determine if this was premeditated, and why Ms. Peters tried to kill you. Mr. Newton indicated that you know her, and that there were several issues between her, and Mr. Cullen." He looks to me as if he wants an aynswer.

I nod at him and spend the next hour going through Maggie's past behavior before Bella and I met. I share how her behavior has changed since Bella and I have gotten together. When I get to her action with the court and the kids, they keep their eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Cullen, you should have reported her for harassment."

"I know that now, but I thought —" I stop and run my hand through my hair. "Her father was a friend … a colleague, and I was trying to be professional."

They both nod and then one writes down something on his notepad.

"Do you have any idea where she's gone?" Bella asks.

Spades and Cloud seem to look at each other, and then to Bella. "We've already arrested her."

"You have?" I ask.

"Yes, we went to speak to her father about her, or her whereabouts. He was talking to us as she tried to leave in his car, only to be stopped at the end of the street. "

"Did he know that she was there?" I ask through my clenched teeth.

"We're not sure, but we are planning to look at the surveillance video of his estate. A court order has already been processed, and the video is being viewed as we speak. The video shows all activity both inside and outside as well audio. We will soon know if he was involved."

I just nod at him, feeling even angrier about this than I already was. If her father knew, I will make sure he completely loses everything he has built.

Spades and Cloud ask us a few more questions, but when it's clear Bella is wiped out, my father ends it.

"Edward, whatever you are planning on doing to Mr. Peters forget it," Bella whispers as the door to her room closes behind the detectives.

I look at her and see that she is narrowing her eyes at me. "This is his daughter, and it's not about right or wrong when it comes to protecting her."

"Well, I disagree. If your child has harmed another as she has, then he should have made her do the right thing and not have helped her get away. He should have gotten her help the day he left my office when he saw that she was clearly delusional."

"He may have been trying, but keep in mind that you can't help someone that doesn't see they need help. He may have been trying to get her to do the right thing, but the police arrived before he accomplished it."

I just snort not believing what she is saying, and I'm not even sure she believes it herself.

"Edward, I am too tired, worn out and cold to slap sense into you. He should not have to bear the consequences of his child's actions. And I for one can understand his desire to pretend that she didn't do it, or that there was a part missing in the feed that was shown on the news."

I sigh moving to her. "You're so level headed."

"Yeah, be grateful, after all it was my level head that gave you another chance, and then another after that."

I smirk kissing her head. "I am grateful." I stop and take a large breath in and let it out slowly. "I am sorry, and I swear I will not bad-mouth him to anyone. In fact I will refrain from talking about him completely."

"Fair enough," Bella smiles at me.

"Son, here is your dinner. I'll give you two time to eat, and then we'll need to head out."

I nod and take the tray of food from him.

The soup smells good and I grab a spoon and feed my beautiful wife. I refuse to let her help and continue feeding her and taking bites in between until she tells me she can't eat anymore. I eat the rest of my grilled cheese and soup before cleaning up.

We watch the Game Show Network, and laugh at the answers during Family Feud. The show has just ended when my father comes back in.

"Okay, it's time to leave."

I look at my dad who appears worried.

As I turn back to Bella, I place a smile on my face. "I'll be back as soon as they allow visitors in the morning."

"I know you will be. Give the girls a big kiss and a hug from me and tell them again that I am so proud of how brave they were."

A small tear runs down Bella's face and I pull her to me. "I will tell them, and you need to know you were brave, too."

I feel her shake her head. "No. I completely broke down, if hadn't been for Mike—"

I kiss her lips to shut her up.

"You were brave, very brave. And your body only stayed still because it knew if you made any big movements, the car would have toppled over the edge. You saved them, too, by playing smart."

Bella wipes her face. "I love you," she says kissing me again.

"Look after him for me, too?" she says as she looks at my dad.

"I will if you relax and calm down for me," he tells her.

"Done deal," she says giving him a small smile.

"Good, that will show me that you are able to follow doctor's orders more than Edward is, anyway. He is horrid at listening and paying attention to a doctor's orders, and it is nice to know that you're better at it than he is."

I raise my eyes at my dad who stays stoned-faced and looks deadly serious.

"Easy win then," Bella chuckles.

I kiss her one last time. "See you tomorrow. I love you so much," I say yet again as I walk out the door.

I wait until we are in the elevator before talking to my dad. "What was that about? You raised me to always follow doctor's orders whether I agreed with them or not."

"I know that, and you know that, but I was hoping she didn't. I knew that she would add this to your little contest to see who is better at something?"

I chuckle and can't help the silly grin I now have. "Sly one, Dad. I think you have her number on that one."

~PP~

When I arrive at my parents' home, I only call a hello to my mom as I pass her on my way to where the girls are sleeping.

I walk into their room to find that they are asleep in the one bed hugging each other.

I walk over and give each of them a kiss.

"You made me and you mom so proud today. I love you both," I tell them with a quiet sob. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost the three of you. I swear no one will ever hurt any of you again. I am so sorry for bringing that woman into our lives."

I move to the other bed, taking off my pants and shirt leaving on my boxers and t-shirt. I get into the other bed and lay there watching them until sleep overcomes me.

 **Bella POV**

I groan as I try to move. I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour at a time all night. The pain in my side is surreal, and the fact that I am pregnant, means that I'm unable and unwilling to take any heavy duty pain killers.

"Hi," Mae one of the nurses says as she sticks her head into my room. "Can I get you a cup of decaf tea, decaf coffee, juice, or milk, and toast?"

"No. I am okay," I tell her, knowing that she worked a ten-hour shift, and the last thing she needs is to make me something to drink.

Mae walks fully in to the room. "It's no trouble. I could even bring you warm milk, but I should tell you that it's just past seven, and the ward will be getting noisier around eight-thirty when the rest of the patients wake-up.

"No—" I stop and hiss closing my eyes. "I am okay," I finish when the pain has dulled to just an ache.

Mae looks at her watch. "I can't give you another Tylenol for another hour; are you sure you don't want something stronger?"

"No, thanks," I try to smile.

She nods at me. "I'll just take your vitals then."

Mae straps my arm to the blood pressure machine and takes my temperature as the machine gets to work on blowing air into the cuff around my upper arm. When the machine beeps, she smiles at me.

"Your blood pressure is still a little high; I am sure it's just because of the pain, but it will need to be a little lower before you be released."

I simply look at her. I know she's right, but I don't want to stay here. I want to be home with my girls, with Edward, and in my own bed.

"Try to relax and get some sleep, and hopefully that along with the painkiller you'll get here in an hour will help reduce your blood pressure before the next time I take it."

Mae walks out of my room leaving me alone. I pick up my cell, seeing that it's now twenty past seven. Knowing that Edward and the girls should be awake, I text him.

~Hi, how are the girls this morning? Give them another big hug and a kiss for me. I think it would be best to keep them home from school, for the rest of the week. They only have three days left, anyway. After you've had breakfast, can you send your dad in, so I can use him to make them let me out of here? I love you and want to come home." xoxo~

 **~Love, is there something wrong? Are they thinking of keeping you in longer? I can come right now; the girls are still asleep, and yes I was planning to keep them home from school. I love you, too. xoxo~**

~Nothing's wrong; the nurse just said that my blood pressure was still a little high, and that if it's not lower, they may want me to stay longer. She thinks the pain, and the lack of sleep is causing it to be high. So I'm trying hard not to move, but sleep is not easy when I am here. I've tried; I just don't think I'll get any decent sleep in the hospital. I seem to only be able to sleep when you and the girls are around. xoxo~

 **~Another good reason for me to come in now, then. xoxo~**

~The girls need you, too. I can wait. Love you.~

 **~Love you, too. xoxo~**

I place my cell phone down and take some deep breaths. I am not sure if it's due to what happened to me yesterday, or that I am still in shock, or it's just hormones, but all I want to do is cry. There is a part of me that wants to tell Edward 'Yes, come here now, the girls have your parents, but the larger part of me is thankful he is with them, because they also went through the same traumatic experience as I did yesterday.

I switch on my television, putting on the cartoon network.

 **~PP~**

"Breakfast time," Mae says as she walks into my room. "And I have your dose of painkiller, too. Hold out your arm."

I do what she asks and she checks my name on my wrist band against my information in her tablet before handing me the painkiller.

Mae leaves my breakfast of eggs and toast, with fresh orange juice. I am not finished long when Edward walks into my room.

"Morning, love," he says as he kisses me.

"Morning." I smile at him, happy to see him. "How are the girls?"

"They're sore, but more upset that I didn't bring them with me to see you."

I look at him and feel guilty, but at the same time I don't want them or anyone else to know about my pregnancy until we are past the three-month mark.

"Let's just see what the doctor says, if you can't go home, then we'll get my mom to bring them here. We'll get a wheelchair and meet them down in the cafeteria for a visit."

"No ifs, ands or buts, I want to go home, and I know I will be able to relax more there, with you and the girls close to me."

Edward smiles and places a soft kiss on my head. "How about you just relax and we'll see what they say."

"What's the news been like? I haven't caused any problems for your work have I?"

"This wasn't your fault, at all."

"I know, but since I have been in your life—your personal life—our girls, and our private information has been on display."

"That still is and has never been your fault. As for the news or work, I am not sure what is being said. I have had other things on my mind, like yours and the girls' safety."

I look at him sheepishly causing him to shake his head. "Sorry, love, I have been worried, stressed, and am now upset that you're thinking this is somehow your fault. I didn't mean to snap, and I will call Tanya and check in with her."

"I know just—"

Edward cuts me off by softly kissing me. As I smile into the kiss, he moves to lie next to me on the bed. We only part when the door to my room opens.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle says.

I look at him as he smiles a little. "This is Dr. Sally Kelly, she's a great OBGYN, and she's here to examine Bella."

"Hi," I say as she shakes my hand.

"I have read over your notes and looked at the scan. I would like to do another scan in two weeks, to make sure everything's going smoothly."

"So you think I'll be fine, and won't have a miscarriage?"

"There's no guarantee a person will not miscarry, even without being involved in a crash, so I couldn't say one way or another. I'm going to take your blood pressure and then look at your ribs."

The doctor goes about her work, and I am happy that my blood pressure appears to be going down. She agrees that my ribs seem to be cracked and says all I can do is rest. I'm not allowed to lift anything for the next six weeks. I am so relieved when she says she's happy to send me home, but if I experience any pain or bleeding to come straight back. Carlisle helped by saying that he'd see me twice a day to check my blood pressure. The doctor leaves us alone and Carlisle stands up.

"If you help Bella get washed and dressed, I'll call your mom and let her know that Bella is going home, and to tell the girls they have to be very careful for the time being."

"They don't need to be that careful," I mutter to him, feeling angry that my girls have to watch what they do because of an insane, delusional, rich bitch that went off the deep end because she was told 'no'.

"Nayeli, they just can't run to hug you and they have to be careful of how they hug you. We don't want you in any more pain than you are already."

"I know, but it just pisses me off that … I love their hugs, love your hugs, and now? I have to waddle around and miss work because … because she wanted something she couldn't have." I shake my head and move to get off my bed.

"I am sorry my mood seems to be going from feeling guilty, to being sad and depressed, and then to raging angry."

"I understand, and you have been through so much," Edward tells me, "Don't worry about it."

 **~PP~**

Edward pulls his car up to the pick-up point as Carlisle helps me out of the wheelchair.

"Love," Edward says as he opens the car door, and I sit in the seat. My chest seems to become a little tight and I breathe a little faster than normal.

Carlisle sits in the back as Edward gets in the front after placing the wheelchair in the trunk. Another stipulation to prevent any further damage to my ribs is that I use a wheelchair for a couple weeks.

"Let's get home to the girls," Edward says as he starts the car.

I grip the door handle as a strange feeling of fear and anxiety come alive inside me. My heart starts to race and my breathing becomes more of a panting. "Stop," I whisper, not able to talk correctly. "Stop the car," I say again as Edward just hums.

"Stop! I can't breathe," I say for a third time needing to get out of the car.

"Edward, pullover!" Carlisle states and Edward does as he's told.

I open the door, but I can't seem to get out of the car.

I scream out in pain holding my side as Carlisle and Edward both kneel in front of me.

"What happened?" Edward asks and I shake my head not knowing, or understanding what just happened.

"She had a panic attack; it could be just from the effects of the crash. I think it would be best if I drive and you sit in the back with her." Carlisle says looking me over.

I shake my head feeling unsure if I can do this.

"Bella, just take slow deep breaths, make yourself breathe with Edward; nice and slow, full breaths."

I nod at him and try to match my breathing to Edward's. It's almost half an hour before I am able to get out of the car and into the backseat. As soon as I am sitting there, the feeling returns, but thankfully it's not as intense as before.

"I am here, love," Edward says as he gets in and sits beside me.

I look at him and grip his hand.

"I will drive slowly, and I think you should close your eyes and just breathe," Carlisle states.

I nod at him and press my face against Edward's chest after his arm goes around my shoulders. Carlisle drives slowly as Edward holds me to him. There is a short time when his heart rate increases, but I keep my eyes closed, feeling bad as I can't ask him if he's okay.

"Well done, Bella," Carlisle says and I open my eyes to see we are home.

"Weren't we going to your house? The girls are there."

"I thought it was best just to bring you home. Esme is bringing the girls over soon."

"Are they okay, in cars?" I ask.

Carlisle nods at me. "They were tired, and a little scared, but you were driving. Maybe being with Esme made it different, just like you not being in the front made it different enough that you could handle the car ride. You may have issues with the front seat for now, but don't stress about it and give yourself time to heal, and not just physically. "

I sigh but get out of the car and sit in the wheelchair.

"So, I may not be able to drive again?" I ask feeling like I am losing something more.

"No, you may need therapy to drive without panicking. No one knows yet; it could be because it is so soon after the accident – don't rush this, Bella," Carlisle says using his father tone on me.

Edward helps me to the couch as Carlisle calls Esme to tell her we are home.

"The girls are on their way, so I thought I could show you two how to use this?" I look at him as he pulls out a blood pressure device.

"Did you take that?" I ask.

"Nope, I borrowed it," he says with a smile. He instructs both Edward and me how to use the device. Then he tells us to text the number to him, and he'll let us know if it's high or not.

"Mommy!" Is yelled just as two bundles run into the room and straight to me, trying to hug me to them.

"Careful, girls, Mommy's ribs are still sore," Edward says softly as they look at him with a pout.

"We didn't hurt you, did we?" Cordie asks sounding worried.

"No, you made me feel much better. I missed you two so much," I tell them barely keeping my sobs at bay.

"We missed you too, Mommy," Kassie says.

"I'm going to make lunch," Esme says before walking off with Carlisle following behind her.

"So what have you two been up to?" I ask looking at the girls.

"We've been making Mike an award and a medal for saving us," Kassie tells me making me tilt my head a little.

"Yeah! The way he rammed Maggie's car was great," Cordie says.

"Maggie?" I stutter looking scared that someone told them.

"Yeah, Mommy, she was the one in the other car. She looked so mad … angry," Cordie says with almost a whispering tone.

"You saw her?" I sob not having wanted the girls to know that she did this to them.

"Only when she ran away," Kassie told me. "Cordie was jumping down to Mike, and she was slamming her car door, over and over again."

My eyes flicker to Edward who looks as upset as I feel.

"Why would she do that?" Cordie asks.

"I don't know, but she'll never hurt any of you again, I promise." Edward just gets out before he pulls them into his arms and hugs them close.

 **~PP~**

The day goes slowly by, and I am again grateful when Carlisle and Esme go to school to hear the girls' reports for Edward and me. While they are doing that, the four of us cuddle on the sofa watching a Disney movie from our movie library.

"Bath time, girls," Edward says after the show is over.

I walk with them to the stairs, and as I take the first step up I have a sharp pain in my side. On the next step, I move the opposite leg up first but it's still pretty painful.

"Put your arms around my neck," Edward says and his arm wrap around my bottom. I look at him as he looks back at me. I sigh but do as he asked. He lifts me, into his arms, and I press my face into his neck hoping that I am able to stop my tears.

We get to the bathroom but the girls have gone to their own room. Edward puts me down just as the girls return with a chair, and a pillow.

"This is for you, Mommy," Cordie says with a smile. Both girls opt to share a bath, and undress as Edward fills the tub for them. I find myself gasping at the clearly large bruises on their chests. When I had last seen the marks, they were red. I knew they would be bruised, but I never expected them to be this bad.

My eyes flicker to Edward who is looking at the water as he puts in their bath toys. I know that he has seen their bruises, too, by the way he is acting.

"It's not that bad Mommy, it only hurts a little," Kassie tells me, clearly picking up on my anxiety.

"Yeah, grandpa said we should be all better in a few weeks, and I get out of gym, until I am." Cordie carries on clearly happy not to have to go to gym class.

"I hate that I can't play sports. I am going to miss out on rock climbing and everything," Kassie adds.

"I will take you for a day in a sports center the second you are healed," Edward mutters.

"Oh, can't I do something else?" Cordie whines out with a pouty, as Kassie hisses a yes.

"We can do something else that day, I don't fancy climbing any rocks," I tell her making her happy.

Both girls get into the bath, and Edward washes their hair, and then sits with me as they wash themselves.

When they are done, we take them to bed and read a bedtime story. At the end, I opt to go to bed feeling unable walk back down the stairs.

"I am so glad you have bathrooms both up here and downstairs, "I say as I lie in bed.

Edward just hums as he looks at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask knowing that he's gone back to being quiet since the girls' bath. "Just as you said this wasn't my fault, it was not yours either. You could never have expected her to do what she did."

Edward again just hums making me look at him pleadingly, and he rolls his eyes before kissing me. "I never expected her to do something like that, you're right, but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty about what happened. Nor does it stop the anger when I see you in pain or how bad the girls are bruised. I hate that you were the one she targeted. The three of you—" Edward stops and places his hand on my tummy. "The four of you could have died. We could still lose—" Edward stops talking as he clamps his mouth shut to stop the sob from coming out.

It takes time for him to stop silently sobbing. "I am trying to not to show you how upset and angry I am," he finally admits.

"I don't want you to hide your feelings, Edward. Talk to me, don't bottle it up."

Edward tilts his head. "You're still so pale looking and I am afraid that if I talk about it, then it'll push what you went through to the side. It may also push your bottled up stress and anxiety to your limit and cause you more problems. I don't want that to happen."

I nod knowing that he's right, that I am not sure if I can talk about what happened, not yet anyway.

"Then do me a favor, Edward, talk to someone else, we both have to get past this to help the girls. They went through this horrible experience, too."

"Nayeli, I know. We'll make it through this I swear we will."

Edward kisses me and just when I'm starting to enjoy it, pain rips through my body.

"I'll get your pain medication," Edward says pulling back from me.

Edward and I pass the rest of the night talking and keeping our kisses to little pecks rather than full make-out type like before.

Esme calls us and tells us both girls received great reports. Cordie is excelling in Art and English, and Kassie in Gym and Math. Victoria's only concern was that they are both reluctant to have anyone else as a partner and when they are partnered with others, they don't express their thoughts and ideas like they normally would if they were together. But, overall they are doing well.

* * *

 **A/N: Well things are certainly going well considering ... What are your thoughts?**  
 **Again we are sorry our posting schedule went to hell in a hand-basket, and thank you for your continued support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**As always we need to send a HUGE shout out to the great group of girls who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumkle, thank you so much for all you three amazing ladies do.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and support, we are working on the next chapter and we have a final outline there are about 4 to 5 more chapters togo with this story.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Edward POV**

As Bella winces again, I wake up. "Sorry," She mutters but I shake my head.

"Not your fault."

She just hums. "Maybe I should sleep in the spare room, that way you'll get some sleep."

"Like hell you will," I state in a louder tone.

"Come on, Edward, you're lucky if you managed to get a full hour of sleep all night, I know I didn't."

I turn looking at the clock seeing that it just after six in the morning. She is right; it's the sixth time she's woken up due to pain. The longest she managed to rest was an hour and ten minutes all night.

"I don't care, Nayeli, it's not like I am going to work. And I am sure my mom will watch the girls so we can get an hour nap later if we need it."

Bella merely looks at me. "I wish I could sleep. I feel so tired, but—" she cuts off and winces again.

I lightly kiss her forehead. "You're in a lot of pain, and the pain pills you are taking aren't helping. The doctor said that the pills won't help much, except to take the edge off, but you refused anything else."

"I'm not taking anything stronger," she states as her hand goes to her flat tummy. "This is the important stage."

I nod at her. A part of me wishes she would take something to feel better, but the other part commends her for not being willing to take a chance that pain medication could harm our unborn child.

"Do you want me to run a warm bath for you?"

Bella smiles and nods at me. "That sounds good."

I kiss her and then walk to the bathroom. I wait until it's half-filled before heading back to the bedroom. Picking her up, I carry her to the bathroom.

"You know I'll need to start walking to places on my own soon?" she quips.

"I know, but not today," I say with a grin on my face, making her just hum back at me.

I sit on the toilet as she washes her body, but I have to help wash her hair.

When she's done, I help her to towel off and carry her back to the bedroom. I help her get clean clothes out and put them on. When she's changed and sitting on the chair, I change our bed sheets. After I'm done with the bed, I grab her brush and start to remove the tangles from her hair. I blow dry it and braid the back so it's not in her face.

"How about I take you downstairs and then get a start on breakfast?"

"I can help," she states.

I shake my head at her as I pick her up. "No, Nayeli, you are on bed rest, and that means you do nothing but relax."

"I don't like doing nothing," she mutters to me in a childlike voice.

I raise my brow at her, and she pouts back at me.

"I'll bring you into the kitchen with me. You can keep me company and give me directions?"

She grins making me shake my head.

"It's almost as if I have gained another daughter."

"A naughty daughter," Bella whispers in my ear, and then starts to kiss my neck.

"Very … and we should stop now since we can't do anything but give ourselves blue balls."

Bella's giggles making me smile. I sit her at the kitchen table and walk to the counter.

"How about toast, bacon, and eggs for the girls and me and a cheese omelet and toast for you?"

Bella nods at me, and I get started. I am almost finished when the girls join us.

"I'm starved," Kassie tells us sounding sleepy as she enters the kitchen.

"You must be, you didn't eat much yesterday," I agree, happy to see that her appetite is back. I am sure Cordie was down a little, too, but you couldn't see it as much as Kassie.

We enjoy our family breakfast, and all walk into the living room after we're done eating. I take Bella's blood pressure sending the numbers to my dad, and then we settle down to watch television.

We've been watching for the best part of the morning when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that," I say with a smile as I get up.

I open the door to see Mike standing there with flowers, and a bag. I smile and then hug him because I'm so happy he saved my family. Luckily, he seems to have anticipated my movements and moved the flowers to the side so I didn't crush them.

"Thank you for saving them," I say feeling as if I am getting caught up again in my emotions.

"Yeah …" he says shakily, "I just came by to drop these off for Bella, and I have something for the girls, too," he says handing the flowers to me.

"Come in, and give them to the girls and Bella yourself," I tell him.

"Are they up for a visitor?" he asks sounding worried.

"They are for the guy who saved them," I tell him.

Walking in, Mike follows me, and when we get to the entrance to the living room, his name is yelled by Cordie and Kassie together, who both run into his arms.

"Hi, girls," he says, and kneels down to them. He hands me the flowers and I take them to Bella, who is holding back her tears.

"I brought you girls each a little something to keep you occupied until you're all healed up."

The girls open their bags and start pulling out things. He brought Cordie a new art set along with a book on the history of famous artists. He brought Kassie a new sports set, and a few advanced learning workbooks to help challenge her with mathematics.

"I know she's too young for the art books, but Jessica's sister is an artist and this is part of her workload at College. I thought it was good to get her started on art history early on," Mike tells us clearly nervous about the gifts.

"I love them," Cordie tells him right away. "I can't wait to read them," she says as she opens the book clearly engrossed in it.

"Those are perfect gifts for both of them," Bella tells him as she pats the seat next to her.

Mike walks to the sofa and sits down, giving Bella a smile.

"Sorry, I yelled at you," Bella blurts as tears run down her face.

"It's okay; I should've tried to explain what I was doing. My head just went into overdrive," he says.

Bella shakes her head. "It was wrong of me to yell at you."

"It was okay, Bella, I could see you were scared," he stops and shakes his head.

"I personally thank God you were there. It was one in a million chances," I state still thankful that he was on the road at the time.

"I'm more than thankful that Jessica's car broke down outside Alice's shop. That's where I was headed at the time."

I just look at him.

"Alice called me and Jessica's car wouldn't start, so I was on my way to help her."

I nod at him.

Bella simply looks at him "I can't believe you rammed her car," she stutters.

"I had no choice. I am only sorry that I didn't catch up to her before she hit you the first time."

"What?" I mutter having no clue what he means.

"As I said, I was on my way to Alice's, when she cut me off almost hitting a few other cars. When I realized it was Maggie's car, I followed as fast I could knowing she was going to cause an accident. I even radioed the police, but she hit Bella's car before I could tell what was going on. It took me ages to get past the other cars."

Bella placed her hands over his, the guilt that he's been feeling for not reaching her beforehand is clear in his voice.

"You _got_ to us; you _saved_ us, and _that_ is what is _important_ ," she tells him again. "Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?" Bella asks, but he shakes his head.

"No, I need to get to work. I was just dropping by to bring these things for you and the girls."

"Don't be a stranger, and come back soon," Bella tells him, knowing the girls are still making him a hero medal for what he did.

"Will do," he says standing up. He waves to the girls who have been looking at what he brought them, and I walk him to the door.

"Thank you, again," I say making him shake his head at me.

"I just did what any reasonable minded person would have done."

I hum, in disagreement with him; there are many people that wouldn't have done anything but video tape it.

When he gets into his car, I walk back to the house.

"Did you see what he gave me?" Cordie asks showing me her book.

"I did," I tell her as she grins at me.

"I hope that I can paint as good as these artists."

"I am sure you will; in fact, I think you'll be much better," I tell her as Bella nods in agreement.

At lunchtime, I take Bella's blood pressure again and send it to my dad before I make everyone soup and salad. After we eat, we head out back and sit on the heated patio so the girls can get fresh air, but still stay warm.

The doorbell rings again, only this time it opens and my parents walk in.

"How are my patients?" My dad asks with a smile aimed at Bella.

"I'm okay," she quickly replies and my father looks at me.

"She's doing better, but she's still in pain, and didn't get much sleep last night."

He chuckles and nods while Bella sighs. "You didn't need to tell him all that," she mutters at me.

"I did; he has to know all the facts," I counter making her raise her eyebrow at me.

"Mike came by," Kassie tell my parents making both of them look at her. "He brought Mom flowers and gifts for Cordie and me," she says showing my mom.

As my mom looks over the girls' gifts, my father looks Bella over.

"Your blood pressure thankfully is almost back to normal," he tells her happily.

"Yeah, does that mean no more bed rest?"

He chuckles shaking his head at her. "No, it means bed rest until the new year."

"But that's ten days away!"

"Yes, and then it will be half-day bed rest for another ten days after that."

Bella pouts at him but when she sees that she is clearly not making him change his mind, she starts to become whiney.

"I need to _do_ something, I _hate_ sitting down all the time."

"Tough titty," my father responds.

Bella just looks at him and then looks at me. "Tough titty?" she questions.

"It's a nicer way of saying 'tough shit.' You're on bed rest," I whisper against her ear.

"I know what it meant, Edward, I just never imagined that your father would say something like that to me."

"My father has a very colorful vocabulary, and that's barely touching the tip of the iceberg of his colorful sayings."

"They can't be as colorful as yours," Bella states with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that we have that out of the way, and I know you are all fine, I am here to steal my granddaughters for an hour or two. If you don't mind, that is?"

Bella looks at the girls who nod at her, seemingly excited about going with their grandparents.

"Jackets, shoes," Bella tells them, "And be good."

"We're always good," they both tell her with a roll of their eyes.

Before they leave, they hug both Bella and me.

"Now, how about we have a little nap?" I ask feeling quite tired myself.

"Sounds good; it's just a shame there's nothing else we can do."

I chuckle as I pick her up to carry her to our bedroom.

"You're going to have arms the size of my thighs if you keep doing this," she tells me before kissing my neck.

"Hush, woman and stop trying to provoke things I can't do," I tell her placing her gently on the bed.

She gives me a bit of a pout, but then smiles at me, anyway.

Bella and I are only able to get about ninety minutes of sleep, but we stayed in bed, resting, which helps me feel better, myself. I know it didn't help Bella much, but she did at least relax.

"We're back!" I hear Kassie yell happily, and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Coming back downstairs with me?" I ask and Bella nods at me.

I pick her up and carry her downstairs. When we get to the living room, I am surprised to see that both girls seem overly happy about something.

"I take it you two had a good time?" I ask.

"It was great," they tell me together, before giggling.

I raise my eyebrow knowing that they are up to something. I look towards my parents who merely smile and wink at me, clearly telling me that they are up to something, too.

"Your dad and I were thinking," my mom starts off, and I hum at her, "that with Bella, and the girls being injured, that maybe this year we can have Christmas dinner here. I would do all the cooking of course, but no one would need to leave?"

"I can help cook, Esme," Bella says looking at her.

"I know, and I could use some help, if you are in a seat." my mother quickly agrees clearly happy that Bella is agreeing to have dinner here.

"Sounds good, Mom, but is Alice okay with it?"

"Yes, it was her idea."

I look at Bella shaking my head. My sister still has the power to surprise me.

"The last thing I need to know is, if you have anything special you do for the day?"

Bella looks at her and then to me. "I think she's asking if you have any family traditions on Christmas Day."

"Oh, we used to, but …" Bella says trailing off.

"What did you used to do?" I ask looking at her.

"It was more my dad. We used to go around town and sing carols on Christmas Eve. Then, we went to the local nursing home, and other homes of people we knew who would enjoy it, and sing for them. It was great fun … but we haven't done that in years."

I sigh and then kiss her head. "Sounds good, but since we can't go much of anywhere, maybe we could sing carols as a family," I whisper to her hoping to make her feel somewhat better.

My parents stay until Alice, Jasper, and Colton show up. The girls take Colton up to their room, to play and Jasper and I head to my office to talk. Alice starts dinner while Bella keeps her company.

"How's work?" I ask Jasper.

"It's fine, everyone was shocked about what happened to Bella and the girls. They wanted to send 'get well' flowers. Tanya said she would buy the flowers. She added that everyone could pitch in to donate to homeless shelters in the girls' names."

I smile nodding at him. Whereas, I am grateful for these thoughts. I would rather they keep their money but giving it to charity is the next best thing.

"The flower arrangement will arrive tomorrow," Jasper tells me.

I nod and Jasper moves on.

"I have heard rumors that the CEO of the CBOT is planning to ban Eleazar and his associates from being allowed to trade on the floor. He's no longer going to be allowed to hold a chair. None of the other chairs are impressed with what Maggie did, and in turn, by what he allowed her to do. I also know that several companies are unhappy but are waiting for actual proof that he was involved before pulling out. Either way, I think Eleazar's business and stocks may be hit quite hard by what happened."

I sigh and rub my face. "I know I should feel guilty, especially if he had nothing to do with it, but I don't really give two shits. If it does turn out that he knew or had anything to do with Maggie's hair-brained idea, I will guarantee you this, and he will be ruined. All in all, my biggest concern is that my family is okay."

"Is Bella really okay?"

I shake my head at him. "She's barely sleeping, and she's in considerable pain. I haven't taken her out in the car again since we came home, so I'm not sure how she will react to going out in the future."

"Do you think there will be a problem?" I roll my eyes realizing that my father, of course, wouldn't have told anyone about her panicking. "Yeah, she freaked out. She almost had a full blown panic attack on the way home from the hospital."

"Oh, yeah, that's not good. I mean, it's bound to be hard for her, more so with the fact that her parents died in a car crash; so I understand."

I nod at him, knowing he's right, but then there's Kassie to think of. She may have been young when her parents died, but she was still in the car with them. And now to experience something like this—it must be weighing on her mind, at least somewhat.

"I think it'll be best for all three of them to talk to someone," I say.

"I agree," Jasper says with a smile.

"Okay, so now down to business," I clap my hands together.

Jasper spends half an hour taking me through everything that has happened at work so that I know who's doing what. However, I have no reason to worry, just like I had thought, everything is running smoothly.

Jasper and I join Alice and Bella in the kitchen. "I could have stylists come around to do your hair. I know you said Edward's washing it, but let's face it – he is a guy and doesn't know about tips to keep our hair shining."

"That sounds good, Alice, but can't the girls and I go to you. I feel cabin fever coming over me already."

"Not sure, Nayeli," I answer for Alice.

"Come on, Edward, I am just going to be sitting in a chair."

"Yeah, Jessica just finished the reflexology requirement for masseuse training, Bella could get that," Alice adds.

"No," I snap knowing that's not good for someone who's pregnant.

"Fine, she can have her hair and nails done. I swear I'll make sure she sits the whole time. I'll even push her in the wheelchair," Alice states.

I sigh looking at her. "Fine, but only for two hours, and then she's back here to rest and relax." I mutter knowing that I could get the extra gifts I want to buy while she's there.

Bella claps her hands smiling.

I roll my eyes as I lean in to kiss her. "If you get tired or feel unwell, you had better call me right away."

"I will call you anyway," she says with a smile as she kisses me again.

"What are you and Alice making for dinner?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Your favorite, of course."

 **~PP~**

"You're sure you are okay?" I ask as I stand at Bella's car door. She nods at me as she puts on a brave face.

"The girls need me to be okay in the car, they can't see me fall apart," she replies quickly to me. Before I can debate she has opened the door and is sitting in the passenger seat.

"You girls ready to go to Aunt Alice's?" she asks hiding the pain of her quick movement.

"Yeah," they say with a small smile.

I close Bella's door, walking around to my side getting in. "Okay, ladies, let's go. If anyone needs me to stop the car just tell me, okay?"

They all nod in agreement as I start the car. As I pull out of our driveway, Bella's breath slows down as she holds onto the car door.

I drive more slowly than normal even though there is a part of me that is yelling to just put your foot down and get there as fast as possible. The more logical side knows this drive needs to be slow and easy for all three of them.

"I don't like this road anymore," Cordie sobs as we approach the bridge.

"Me either," Kassie adds.

I glance at them seeing they are holding hands with their eyes closed, and I glance at Bella seeing she, too, has her eyes closed.

"It's not too busy, and we should be off the bridge soon," I tell them all trying hard to hide the worry and anger in my voice.

As soon as I am clear of the bridge, they all seem to relax a little. I know everyone including me is grateful when I pull up outside Alice's shop.

I walk them in and Alice moves quickly to us. "Take it easy on them today," I say with a wink making Alice roll her eyes at me.

"This is my line of work; don't tell me how to do my magic."

I chuckle as I kiss the girls and Bella goodbye.

"Just call me if you need me, Nayeli."

"I will," she whispers and gives me a smile.

I sit in my car for a few minutes before driving off, heading to Rose's first.

 **~PP~**

"Have you gotten Bella's car yet?" I ask as I walk through the door.

"Rose frowns as she looks at me, but I give it a few seconds and she shakes her head.

Rose places her hand on her hips and she looks at me. "Hi, Rose, how are you? I am good, Edward, you? Oh, I am good, too, Rose, thanks for asking. I just dropped the girls and Bella off at my sister's shop and thought I would drop in and see if you had any word on her car."

I give her the look to say I am not amused, but in fact I am a little impressed that she was able to sound like me.

"You do see how a conversation is meant to go, don't you?" she asks with her hands still on her hips and now she is tapping her toe.

"The car, Rose?" I ask again.

"Good Lord, Edward, yes, I got it late last night. Although it's a total loss, and I can't fix it to make it road worthy."

I rub my face. "I thought so. If you have some time soon, could you come with me to buy her a new one?"

Rose again just looks at me. "You want me to go?"

I nod at her. "Not sure if Bella is fully up to it, and since you are her best friend, you'll know what I should or shouldn't get her." I stop and chuckle a little. "The day of the accident I was thinking of getting her a new car as a Christmas gift, but I was worried I would upset her over the cost."

"And now you have to, so that she has a car period?"

I nod at her. "I know the insurance will pay for her totaled car, but that can take months sometimes, and she needs to have a vehicle now."

"I know. Well, Mike is here so I have time now if you want?"

I smile and nod at her. "That would be great."

 **~PP~**

"She would love this one," Rose says looking at a 1950 Cadillac.

"She would or you would?" I ask.

"Pa-tate-o … pa-tot-oh …"

I chuckle a little as I move her to the more up-to-date vehicles surrounding us. Rose said Bella would prefer a used car over a new one, so I'm indulging in her idea to at least look around.

"Do you think I should get her an SUV, or something that has four-wheel-drive?" I ask because a lot of people that have been involved in road accidents seem to go for these types of cars?"

"Not a bad idea; let's look at this one," Rose says pointing to a silver Volvo.

"Hi," says a voice, and I turn looking at a man that clearly works here. "This is a beauty of a car. Is this for your wife?" he asks.

"I am not sure about this car, but yes, I am buying a car for my wife."

"Well this car is …" Rose cuts him off by raising her hand.

"Open the hood; I would like to see the engine."

The man chuckles as if Rose said something funny, but does what she asks.

"This is a 2008 Volvo CX90. Ladies love them because they're very easy to drive and better yet to park. You can see that it looks clean and doesn't use much oil, but this is where you put it in if need be," he says like he is teaching Rose something.

Rose moves back from him crossing her arms. "I can see that it is has a three-point-two horsepower engine, two-wheel drive, ABS brake system, automatic transmission, with traction control and Alloy wheels. What I am really concerned about is that you mentioned nothing of the Garmin battery recall this model has, and I can see where there appears to have been some type of smoke damage under the hood near the firewall which means this car was likely damaged and repaired."

The man just looks at her opened mouthed, making me chuckle.

"Sorry, this is my mechanic, and she's here to make sure that the car I get for my wife is road worthy. My wife was just in a car accident."

"Mr. Cullen," another voice is heard. "Eric, I can take care of Mr. Cullen and Mrs. McCarty."

"McCarty is a woman?" Eric stutters.

"No, I am a mechanic who happens to be female in gender, dipshit!"

"Eric!" the manager yells causing a still stunned Eric to walk away.

"Mike called to tell me to expect you. Now, if you come this way, I have some cars for you to look at."

He takes us to another part of the dealership, and I step aside to let him take Rose to each car where she spends time looking at each of them before coming over to me.

"These are the top three on road safety and value, and on what Bella would like. These two are both great cars, but I would say that Bella would like this one the best if she were choosing," she says standing in front of a very nice 2016 black Chevrolet Traverse.

I take a look at the cars and agree that of the three Rose has me look at, the one she thought Bella would like the most is the best pick. Rose stays with me and even manages to get the manager to throw in extra deals.

When I drop Rose back off at her shop, I know that Bella's car will be delivered in two days on Christmas Eve.

I drive back to Alice's shop with fifteen minutes to spare.

~PP~

The drive home was a little better than the drive there, but I was still happy to get there. We have just finished with dinner when the girls receive a call from Alice.

I watch them giggle on the phone.

"We'll be back; bring mom with you," they yell running out of the kitchen.

Before I can follow them, the doorbell rings.

I look at Bella and then wheel her to the front door wondering what Alice and they are up to now.

I pull the front door open, and look outside, feeling stunned as Bella sobs.

 **Bella POV**

I can't believe that both my class and Vicky's class are standing outside my house, along with a few of the children's' parents. Before I can even stutter out a hello, they are all singing Christmas carols.

My eyes glance around the group of kids, and land on my girls who are both standing with Emmett, James, and Vicky.

I cover my mouth so happy to hear them singing the songs we have been practicing for the Christmas show.

I give them a huge round of applause when they come to the end of their third song.

"Do you have time for hot chocolate?" I ask knowing I just made up several batches of my homemade mix last week to give to everyone for the holiday.

Emmett, looks at his watch and nods.

"Just a quick one, and remember boys and girls, this is Bella's home, and you have to be respectful."

Cordie and Kassie show everyone in as James and Vicky, help Edward with making the hot chocolates. I busy myself getting cookies out on plates, which I had made last week to take to the school.

"I can't believe you all came to sing to me," I blubber still overwhelmed by what the students have done.

"We all miss you and can't wait until you come back," Jack answers before taking a huge bite of his cookie.

"Yeah; as much as we love E-man as a teacher, we like you a lot more," Jean adds on.

"Hey, I am right here," Emmett mutters making them all laugh.

It's another half hour before the school bus is filled with the children, waving as they leave.

I close the door, pouting at Edward. "Can't I go into work, on the last day, it's just half a day and I can stay in my chair?"

He shakes his head at me. "You're only off for two weeks then you'll be back at work."

I stick out my lip more, making him chuckle at me.

~PP~

Edward and I have been doing some little things here and there for tomorrow so that we are able to relax and enjoy Christmas Day. I used to love the day, and still do, but since my parents passed away, Christmas hasn't felt like Christmas, not for me anyway. But this year I feel as if it may be the start of a new holiday for me. I still miss my parents very much, but the pain seems to be a little less, and my heart feels a little more healed.

I am a little worried about next week when we are going as a family to Forks. I am looking forward to seeing the place I grew up in, and Kassie's first home, but I am dreading giving my parents a first and last goodbye. When they were buried, I didn't really say goodbye to them; my mind was so focused on what I needed to do for Kassie, that I didn't seem to think about what I or my heart needed. After my accident, I know that they would've wanted and needed me to live a full live. They wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on the past about how things would've or should've been. My being there for Kassie and raising her doesn't mean I am taking their place or forgetting about them. It's about living my life and helping Kassie to live hers, and fulfilling her hopes and dreams just as she would've if they were still alive. In a way, I know it was them, who helped bring forward the twists in our lives that led Edward and me to meet, and for Kassie and Cordie to become a family.

I am shaken from my thoughts when the doorbell rings.

"Put this on," Edward hands me a jacket.

I frown but do what Edward asked. Once my jacket is on, Edward helps me walk out the front door.

I gasp covering my mouth as I look at a car that has a huge red ribbon on it.

"Merry Christmas, Nayeli."

I turn and look at him. "You bought me a car?"

"Among other things, yes."

I close my eyes feeling blessed that he has done this, and I know by the look of the car that Rose helped him. "Thank you," I whisper.

Edward kisses the side of my head. "I had wanted to get you a new car, but had held off. Then your accident ..." he again trails off and I nod at him.

He walks me over to the car, and I love that it is not brand new but looks like it is not too old either. The car is higher than what I am used to, but I think that may be a good thing, it sure looks safe.

"I love it, thank you," I say as I sit in the driver's seat. I swallow and my hands start to sweat. "I think I will wait until I am fully healed to test it out." My eyes flicker to him, and I hope I am able to hide the fear that seems to be coming over me as I think about driving.

Edward moves closer to me. "I swear. I will make sure you are able to drive and feel safe in a car. We will talk to a therapist and get you help if needed. You will be okay."

I nod at him and smile a little.

Edward goes over a bunch of information about the car and shows me all the bells and whistles.

I listen to him go on about all the different things the car has and can do as well as the safety ratings it has. The girls are ecstatic that the vehicle has a DVD player, so they can watch movies. It's perfect, and Edward is proud of what he bought for me. I can't help but smile at him.

"Has Rose been teaching you about cars?" I ask knowing he said a lot of technical babble that Rose always said when we used to go window shopping for vehicles together.

He just grins at me as he helps me out of the car and back into the house. The girls run off and I simply look at him.

"The insurance money from my car," I start off as Edward looks at me with a hint of worry, "I was thinking that we can split it in two and put it in the bank as a down payment for each of the girls to get cars when they are old enough."

Edward smiles, but I hold up my hand so he knows I have more to say.

"I would like them to take the more advanced driving course as well, before either of them is allowed to drive. My dad made me take one, and besides what happened with Maggie, I have never been involved in a car accident," I tell him feeling weepy. "Just like with Maggie, there was nothing he could have done to save himself and my mom. I want and need the girls to know how to be safe on the road. Kassie has now been in two accidents, and I don't want her to be in a third."

"I know, love, and I agree," Edward says as he holds me close.

He lets me go and I sigh.

"Do you think she's okay, Kassie, I mean? I am not sure how much she remembers about the wreck with your parents, but she knows what happened the other day."

I nod at him. "She hasn't said anything, and I am scared to ask her. Maybe after Christmas we should all sit down and talk about it—all four of us?"

"Sounds good to me," Edward says.

 **~PP~**

"Mommy, Daddy, Santa's been here!" Both girls yell as they come running into our room.

"He has?" I ask back looking at Edward who is just waking up.

"Yep," they say with a giggle. "Can we have some cereal?" Edward and I told them that before they could open any gifts, we had to have a family breakfast.

"Yeah, Dad and I'll be right down," I tell them.

The girls leave and I turn looking at Edward who's smiling broadly at me. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." I kiss him deeply, but pull back when we both moan.

"Come on," I say getting out of bed.

It takes a few minutes to get down the stairs, but I am grateful that I am able to do it without being carried.

We reach the kitchen to see that the girls have made our breakfast, which consists of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," I say giving them both a kiss.

The girls both eat a little faster than usual, and look at Edward and me as we slowly eat our toast and drink our juice.

"Come on, I want you guys to see what Santa brought," Kassie says as she bounces in her seat.

Edward chuckles and raises his brow at her.

"I thought you two only wanted a baby brother or sister, and for your mom and me to get married for your Christmas gifts?"

Both girls gasp. "Is Mommy going to have a baby?" Cordie asks looking at me.

"I think what your daddy means is that, you are excited to get gifts when you only asked for us to be married and have a baby," I try to say without lying to them.

"Yeah, but we got Daddy and you gifts," Kassie tells us. "And I got Kassie something really cool."

"Yeah, I got Cordie something cool, too, and we want to see you open your gifts."

"Oh, I have gifts, too? Well come on then, Bella, we need to get in there," Edward jokes, making the girls both giggle at him.

As we walk into the living room, both giggling girls gasp and walk over to a pile of gifts.

Edward sets his phone up to record the girls, and then joins me on the sofa to watch them both open their gifts. I place my head on his big shoulder and enjoy the girls' happiness. When they are done, I give Edward his gift from me and then one from the girls as well. Edward in turn gives me the rest of my gifts as Cordie hands me the ones that she and Kassie bought.

When we've all opened our gifts, the girls help Edward clean up the wrapping paper and then we watch one of the new movies the girls received.

~PP~

I smile as Esme and Carlisle walk in with Alice, Jasper, and Colton, right behind them. The first part of the afternoon passes with eating homemade soup and grilled cheese sandwiches that Edward made. Then, we exchange gifts with each other. The girls and Colton go off to play; leaving us adults space to talk.

"That's a really nice car you have, Bella," Alice chuckles with a side look to Jasper. "Wish my hubby would've been so thoughtful."

"It was quite a surprise, but I like it very much."

"Have you taken it for a spin yet?" she asks.

I shake my head at her. "No, not yet," I whisper as I drop my eyes.

"You should take lessons again." My head snaps up to look at her.

"Alice," Esme says almost as if she is reprimanding her.

"What, I am just saying that after almost being killed by a crazy ass bitch that she may feel better if she took lessons again before driving. I saw it on a therapy channel, and they said it helps to build confidence."

Esme starts to talk, but I cut her off. "That sounds like a good idea, Alice. I know that as much as I love the car, I feel scared about driving one again."

"Nayeli, you should have said something," Edward mutters sadly. "I think it would be a good idea, too, and after the holiday, I'll look into it for you."

I smile and nod at him.

Jasper clears his throat and smiles. "How are Rose and Emmett? I figured that they would be here by now since there is food involved." He chuckles, and we all join in.

"They're both fine, and will be joining us soon. Emmett threatened death if we eat any of Esme's delicious Christmas dinner without him."

Jasper and Edward both chuckle as Esme shakes her head. "On that note I had better get started," I stand as she does, making her look at me.

"I'll sit at the table and cut vegetables," I say holding up the scout's honor salute, though I was obviously never a boy scout. "It'll give us a chance to compare notes about our guys, while the guys boast about who has the best wife."

"Oh that would be me on both marks," Esme says with a wink. "But come and tell me how Edward is treating you." She loops her arm with mine, and Alice takes the other side, both helping me to the kitchen.

"Besides the car, what else did my brother get you?" Alice asks as she peels the potatoes.

"Some clothes, sexy underwear, necklaces, and something for the bedroom." She merely looks at me, almost as if she's confirming it is sex toys.

I chuckle shaking my head. "A new bed," I tell her making her pout. I look at Esme who's also shaking her head at Alice.

"What did Jasper get you?" I ask.

"Clothes, shoes, handbags, makeup, and he paid for us to go away for a weekend trip for just the two of us. He said that you're babysitting," she says as she looks at Esme.

"We are," Esme confirms.

We are making good headway with dinner when Rose joins us.

"Girls," she says as she pulls up a chair, and starts to help us.

"So, does this mean the boys are making New Year's dinner?"

"Yes," we all say together, and then chuckle.

We talk and enjoy girl time together. As dinner gets finished, we set the table. Well, they set the table and I supervised as Esme put it.

It isn't long before the kids are washed up and everyone is sitting around the large dining room table to say grace.

We sit eating dinner and chatting. I feel as if we are all one big happy family. The boys all wash the dishes and then come watch as the girls and Colton open their gifts from Rose and Emmett.

At the end of the day I am tired, and feel some pain, but I know that it has been worth it.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask Edward as we lie down in bed.

"Yes, it has been the best Christmas ever. Well, until next year," he says placing his hand on my tummy. My own hand joins his, and we look into each other's eyes.

"Love you," we say jointly.

I feel his soft kiss and I know that I am right where I belong in Edward's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of the kids singing for her? Did you like their Christmas celebration? What do you suppose will happen next? Join us on Facebook if you want, our group is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**

 **WeeKittyAndTAT has been nominated in a few different awards, and we want to thank whoever the people are who nominated us. Thank You.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you, everyone, for all your patience in waiting for this to post. There are only a few more chapters left, including an Epilogue.  
Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.  
** **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Edward POV**

I hold on to Bella's hand as we wait to be called in for her scan. I believe that everything is okay with our baby, but I can't help but feel a small amount of fear.

Bella lets out a sigh and begins to tap her fingers. I know she's fed up with waiting, but at the same time, it's not the nurse's fault as we arrived almost half hour early for this appointment. My parents are looking after the girls today and overnight. My father, like me was worried, too, so he made sure we would have a day free without the girls in case of the worst case scenario.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella and I stand and the nurse takes us through to the exam room.

"As soon as you are changed, I will take your blood pressure, and draw a blood sample. You'll also need to provide a urine sample, and we'll record both your height and weight."

Bella nods, taking the gown from her and moving behind the curtain to get changed. When she is done, the nurse directs her to the small attached bathroom to get that out of the way. When she comes out, she is weighed and stands against the measuring device. When they are finished, the nurse motions her over to the table. Bella sits down and the nurse starts to ask questions as she straps the blood pressure cuff onto Bella's arm.

"Have you experienced any abdominal pains?"

"No," Bella quickly answers and winces making the nurse look at her.

"She has a few cracked ribs from an automobile accident," I inform her.

"I know from her records, I just wasn't aware the pain was still this bad," the nurse says and looks back at Bella.

"Are you still in a lot of discomfort?"

"Yes, I am."

The nurse hums. "That could be why your blood pressure is a little high; it is within the normal range, but high for you," she says looking at Bella. "According to your records, you're normally at the lower end of the scale."

"That's right," she tells her.

"For that reason I know the doctor will want to have your blood pressure taken daily at home, and here at least once a week, until it's back to normal, and thereafter every two weeks."

Bella nods in agreement as the nurse moves on and draws her blood.

"Now for your weight, you have lost about five pounds since you were last weighed and checked, have you been vomiting?"

"No, I have been a little off on my food. Things just don't smell good," the nurse nods again.

"Just eat frequent small meals, and snack on healthy foods that you find you can eat without issues. Since you don't like eating most meats, drink protein shakes."

She does a few more things in the room, and smiles at us. "Okay, that's everything I need for the doctor. If you could follow me, I'll take you to the room next door for your scan." The nurse uses the door on the opposite side of the room where we entered. The room is large, but you can tell it's used only for scans.

"If you could lie on the bed, your technician will be in soon."

Bella nods at her and I help her onto the table.

As soon as Bella is comfortable, I take hold of her hand and sit beside her.

The door opens and a woman walks in with another nurse as she reads over what looks like Bella's notes.

"I am Doctor Bridge, and this is Shelly; she is going to give you a quick scan and see what we have." The doctor gives us a little smile as she stands next to the technician as I stand up beside Bella.

"The gel can be cold, but I tried warming it a little," Shelly, the technician, tells Bella as she places it on her skin above her pelvic area.

My eyes stay locked with the doctor's face as she looks at the monitor, giving nothing away. After several minutes and a lot of clicking, the doctor turns the monitor to face our direction.

"Here is your baby," she says. "Everything looks good," she says and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I lean down and kiss Bella's forehead, quietly telling her thank you and that I love her.

"This is your other baby," the doctor states and I pull my head back and up, and just look to her.

"Baby B is a little smaller, and is looking to be measuring a few days behind Baby A."

"What does that mean?" Bella quickly asks sounding as if she's panicking.

"Stay calm, Mrs. Cullen, it may mean nothing, and it's not uncommon for twins to have large differences in length and weight. The only thing it means for you is that I would like to scan you again in two weeks."

"Two weeks, but what if he … she is not growing? What if—"

"Mrs. Cullen, the babies are both fine, their hearts are beating, and they both appear to be doing very well."

"They are?" Bella and I ask together.

"Both of the babies have good strong heartbeats. See," she says pointing at the small black spot, to show the pulsing of one of the babies' heart. "We may be able to hear it," she nods and the tech presses a button. Suddenly the most astonishing sound starts in the room. It is such an amazing sound and the rapid little whoosh-whoosh brings tears to my eyes.

"That is Baby B, and this is Baby A," she says and again, we hear the same noise.

"Next time you come in for a scan, it will be stronger and will sound clearer," she tells us. "I am happy to see the car crash didn't cause any problems. But I would still recommend that you take it easy, especially since you have tenderness in your ribs. Now that we know you're carrying twins, we will be monitoring things even more frequently you're a small woman in stature, and the last thing you need on your ribs right now is two babies looking for space. We luckily have several months before they will be putting pressure on your ribs, but in the future bed rest may be on your agenda."

We talk about a few things, including what the nurse has already told us. With both Bella and I happy with what we have discussed, the doctor leaves the room. The nurse comes back and smiles at us.

"I'll take you back over and leave you to get dressed. The receptionist will have your scan photos for you when you set up your next appointment. Take it easy, and we will see you next week for a blood pressure check."

 **~PP~**

Bella sits in my car looking at the photos. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

I look at her while grinning. "They're going to be perfect."

Bella just hums. "I just hope we can cope with two."

"We'll be fine," I say and Bella snorts shaking her head.

"He must have sent one for each of them."

"Huh?" I frown and tilt my head as I wonder what she's talking about.

"The girls each sent Santa a letter asking for a brother, he must have given them one each."

I chuckle a little. "He must have."

Bella clears her throat and only looks at me from the side of her eyes "If they are boys, could we name one of them Charlie?"

"We can, and we can even name one Charlie and one Renee, if they are girls, too."

Bella smiles as she leans her head on my shoulder. This wasn't a choice; it's clear she loves and misses her parents. If she wants to honor them this way that's more than fine by me.

"You should text your dad and let him know everything is okay," Bella states.

I give her a nod before picking up my phone. The rest of that day and night is spent with hugging Bella close to me, and my hand covering her flat tummy.

 **~PP~**

We ring in the New Year with just the four of us, and the same with New Year's Day. Early on the second, we travel to Forks. We arrive at the bed and breakfast a little after six in the evening. After the couple, Mr. and Mrs. Banner, catches up with Bella; we head to our rooms, putting our bags away, before setting off for the diner.

"Bella," is called as an older woman moves toward us. "You're looking beautiful," she carries on as she hugs her.

"Kassie?" she questions looking between the two girls. She points and then looks at Bella opened-mouthed.

"This is Cordie, Kassie's twin sister," Bella explains.

"Oh?" her eyes move to me, and I smile a little not understanding how she doesn't already know this. The same with Mr. and Mrs. Banner, they didn't know either, despite everything on the news lately.

"This is Edward, Cordie's father and my husband," Bella says.

"You're married?" she gushes

"I am," Bella says with a smile.

"Well, he looks like a decent man, and maybe we should have Harry give him the talk though, to make sure, huh?"

"Sue," Bella said in a warning, but light tone.

"Come on, it's been a long time since he scared anyone. And you and I both know your father would have enjoyed scaring your Edward a little, too."

"Fine, but not when the young ones are around," Bella states.

Sue nods and smiles at me. "Four specials?"

"Cordie is the same as me, we prefer the chicken dishes, but Edward and Kassie as you already know, will take my father's special."

"No problem," she walks away and we sit at a table.

"How come they don't know about the crash, it was on the news?" Cordie asks with a frown.

"No one here watches the news, unless it revolves around this area or them directly. They all claim it helps them make decisions based on facts and not what the media tells you," Kassie tells us quickly and I look at Bella.

"They know the stock market, any new laws, and important new stories.

The stories that involve people that aren't their business are skipped over by most of the townsfolk. Our Reverend Weber often reminds them that gossip isn't a nice thing and that we should all do our part to keep it out of our lives."

I nod, but I must admit it is nice to be in a place where people don't believe they know me or my family because of something they have heard on the news.

Sue comes back and I see that Bella and Cordie both have the grilled chicken, salad, potatoes, and side of sauce. She then puts down Kassie's and my dinners and my eyes light up. Kassie and I have steak, bacon, and ham, in place of the chicken on our plates.

"Oh, this looks so good," I hum.

"Just wait until you taste it," Kassie says and I smile at her and begin eating just as our drinks arrive.

"Would you like me to call Sam? I can ask him to let you into your old home?"

Bella just looks at her.

"It's okay, dear, he won't mind, and he has some things you left in the loft anyway."

"If it's okay with him and Leah, then yeah," Bella answers quietly.

Sue nods at her, and walks away leaving us to eat. My eyes go to Bella who's looking a little upset. I place my hand on her knee giving her a squeeze so that she knows I am here for her.

We all finish dinner, and Sue brings out ice cream sundaes for us. After we have eaten the ice cream treats, and drank our second drinks, I walk to the counter to pay.

"That's thirty dollars," Sue says making me frown. "That's quite cheap for everything we had." I hand her sixty dollars. "Keep the other thirty as a tip."

"We don't accept tips," she says pointing to a sign on the counter.

As I start to argue, she puts the money in a glass bottle that has a donation to the local children's hospital on it. "We do, however, give to a different charity each month."

I nod and smile at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sue," Bella says giving her another hug.

We walk the short way back to the bed and breakfast, and I wait until the girls are sleeping before talking to her.

"Do you want to see your old place?"

She smiles at me. "I do, but another family lives there now. I am not sure if it will feel the same or more to the point, if I will feel the same being there."

I sigh unsure of what to say. Bella chuckles softly and I look at her.

"It's Sam and Leah's home now, and it should feel like their home. I'm not sure that they need me crying because it's different."

"You don't have to go," I tell her.

She shakes her head. "I want to."

I smile softly at her. "You may not feel your parents at your old house anymore, but I know you feel them in here." I say as I place my hand over her heart that seems to be racing a little. "Good to see you still react to my touch," I whisper right before I kiss her.

"That's all because of my pregnancy hormones, they're all over the place," she smirks.

I chuckle before kissing her again, knowing full well her heart races with every touch we share just like mine does.

The next morning we are up early. After eating breakfast, we head out to see the town where Bella and Kassie are from. I am quite surprised that we are able to walk around most of it easily. The town seems quiet and very welcoming.

"This was our home," Bella tells me as she stops and looks to a home that has a police cruiser outside.

"Do you want to go inside?" Bella asks looking at Kassie who nods at her as she clasps hold of Cordie's hand.

Bella lets out a long breath and starts to walk towards the house. Before we reach the porch the door opens and a man stands there with a smile on his face.

"I thought Sue was dabbling with her homegrown Mary-Jane again, when she told me, Kassie has a twin," he says looking at the girls. "I just hope you aren't as boisterous as Kassie. I can only save one girl at a time when they get trapped in a tree."

I raise my brow and look at Kassie who is giggling, so my eyes go to Bella who is blushing. "Before we moved, Kassie wanted a photo of the whole town. I had once made the mistake of saying that you could see it all, from up there," she points.

My eyes follow to where Bella is pointing, and my mouth drops open seeing a tree that must be at least fifty feet tall.

"I only went halfway up," Kassie says with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, and you got stuck, which meant I had to come and get you because your mom is a chicken and afraid of heights." The man smiles broadly. "So, no climbing trees, okay?" he states looking between the two girls. "I am Sam," he says looking at me. "You must be Bella's handsome husband I've heard all about. I also heard you were due a talk with Harry, which I have been forbidden to interfere with." His smile changes into a smirk. "I can, however, watch."

Bella lets out a groan, shaking her head making Sam laugh.

"Come on in," Sam says.

Kassie and Cordie quickly follow Sam. I take hold of Bella's hand as she slowly follows them.

"Nothing has changed much," he says as Bella looks around. "Seemed kind of wrong; this place should be the same."

"Sam, it's your home now," Bella states.

"I know, but still … this is how I remember this house, Leah, too, and we couldn't make big changes …" he stops and chuckles. "Or we're just not ready to let them leave this place. Besides, this will always remain …" he moves a little and Bella lets out a soft laugh.

"That's still here?" I look to the wall where they're looking, and see that it has measurements with Bella's and Kassie's names on lines. My eyes move down, I see a new name; one that I don't know.

"I see Emily looks like she's getting big," Bella says as she touches the wall.

"She is … turning more and more like you, too. I think it has got something to do with this house. The girls who live here look like angels, but are snarky as H - E - double hockey sticks."

"She's causing you hassles already?" Bella asks.

"Yep, and she's only four," Sam replies.

"Enjoy it while you can," Bella laughs.

"I'm planning on it. Why don't you show everyone around and I'll get drinks."

Bella slowly shows Cordie and me around the house, not only has he not redecorated, but there seems to be a few photos of Bella's parents, Bella, and Kassie still in the house. It's easy to see that this town is very special to my girls.

When we get downstairs, we meet Leah and Emily. Leah and Sam sit and share stories about Bella, as Cordie, Kassie, and Emily all play in the fenced-in backyard.

"So, Edward, while the girls visit and play, let's say we take a drive. Harry would like to meet you," Sam says.

"Tell my daddy to be nice, he's a good guy," Leah states and Sam nods.

"No worry, darling, you know your dad takes his role as Bella's fill-in father very seriously."

The ride with Sam is not long, and I am not really nervous at all, but that is because I feel like Bella and I were made for each other.

We pull up outside a little house that had been clearly built with an addition added. It is old, but appears to be in good condition.

"This is Leah's family home; she grew up on the reservation."

As we walk to the door, it opens and out steps a man about six-foot tall with long graying dark hair. He stands before me and crosses his arms, staying silent. I have dealt with many people in my lifetime of working and I remain silent as well, knowing this is a test. After several minutes of staring straight in my eyes, he cracks a smile and slaps my shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally found her and made her whole again. Don't let her down, and always protect both her and your children."

"I intend to," I tell him.

He gives me a nod, and turns to go back into the house. Stopping at the door he calls out over his shoulder, "Sam, take him around and show him the places you know Bella will never show him. Make sure that you keep him out about an hour, Bella can't ever think I went easy on him."

Sam laughs, and so do I. We get back in the car and he shows me around places from the history of the tribe and where Charlie and Harry used to fish together at their 'secret' spot.

We arrive back at the house, and Bella looks worryingly at me as I walk in. I smile at her and she grins.

"So, let me guess. He stared at you for a few minutes, slapped you on the back, said _'you'd do,'_ and Sam took to you to the secret fishing spot, none of us ladies know about," Bella says using quote fingers around 'secret' like Sam did when he showed it to me.

"That pretty much sums it up," I agree.

Bella, Leah, Sam and I all laugh. We sit and talk a bit longer, and even stay for dinner.

When it's time to go, they tell us that they will drop off a few boxes at the bed and breakfast, that seem to have been left behind.

 **~PP~**

The days fly by with Bella and Kassie showing us things and telling stories. We spend a lot of time visiting with many people who seem to really care about the girls. Bella decides to leave the saddest place for last day, and since today is our last day we are headed to the cemetery.

"This is my mom and dad," she says. "Mom, Dad, I have missed you so much. I know you already know Cordie and Edward, but I brought them to meet you, and our town." She lets out a soft breath. "I found someone just like you said I would, Mom. I love him more than I thought was possible to love another person. He's a little hot headed, and needs a kick in his bottom every now and again, but I am just the girl to do it."

"She sure is," I add with a chuckle.

"I miss you both, and I think I will always miss you, but I'm finally ready to say goodbye to you both."

Bella stands and Kassie moves toward the graves.

"I miss you, too, but I love my mommy, daddy, and my sister. Thank you for bringing daddy and my sister to us … could you just get a move on with my brother?" I look at Bella who rolls her eyes. "Love you," she says and moves back to Bella.

I kiss Kassie's head, giving her a hug. I move on to Cordie who I know is hurting because her mom and sister are. When they both have been shown that I love them and that I am here for them, I move on to Bella.

"I say we go to La Push and take a boat out for the afternoon?"

Kassie starts to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"We need to get the car, it's too far to walk," Bella tells me with a smile on her face. It's clear she's up to something and more than likely before the night is over, she or I will have been locked in to a competition of some sort.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella POV**

We are on our way home, I am a little sad about leaving my hometown, but for the first time, my heart feels a little bit more whole. I know that's not only from visiting the town, but also because of the girls and Edward.

I may feel a little sad, but I really feel pissed off. Edward beat me at fishing. I still can't believe he caught four huge fish his first time fishing. My eyes flicker to him to see that he is still grinning away, so I let out an unlady-like sound as I cross my arms.

"Don't hate me because I am good, Nayeli."

I roll my eyes and give him a little head shake, making him chuckle. "I still think you lied to me and have fished before," I huff out quietly.

"I swear to you I haven't fished before. I'm sure I only did so well because I had a really great teacher showing me what to do."

I just hum a little.

"Can we go fishing again soon?" Cordie asks from the back seat.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward replies right away.

"Yeah, and we should bring Colton with us, he'd love it, too," Kassie adds on.

My eyes flicker to Edward who winks at me as he drives us home.

 **~PP~**

Whereas, I am still in a little pain, I am happy to be back at work. Edward, who wasn't overly happy and wanted me to take another week off, has left not only me, but Emmett a list of things I cannot do. His list is full of things such as lifting anything, and being on my feet for long periods of time. Emmett just took the list with a shake of his head. The fact I would have nothing to do if I were at home, and don't enjoy sitting around the house watching TV is the only reason I am happy to be back at work. Maggie has been before the judge once already, and of course, she pled not guilty. Her hearing has been set for six weeks from now. I know if I were at home alone, it would be out of my mind every second of the day, until Edward and the girls came home.

I sit at my desk watching my kids as they walk through the door, all seemingly happily about the time off they had. When their eyes land on me their smiles get bigger, warming my heart more because I know they missed me.

"Since today is our first day back, why don't we start the day by telling everyone what we did for the holidays?"

I slowly go around the class, and each child tells the us about their time off, and what they received for Christmas.

When they're done, I tell them all about my time. I leave out visiting my parents' graves, but I tell them about our trip to my home state. I am just finished when the bell for the recess rings.

I put on my jacket and head outside to monitor the playground.

"What are you doing out here?" Vicky asks as she walks over to me.

"I can't stay cooped up inside letting everyone else take my share of the workload."

Vicky snorts and turns so that she is facing the children, "You're not, you are recuperating, and I am sure if it were me that had been hurt, you would try your best to help me out even if it meant being on the playground more often."

I sigh, and nod. "I just need some normalcy back. If it gets to be too much I'll head back inside and even put my feet up."

Vicky grins and nods at me. "How is the driving coming along?"

I shake my head. "I haven't driven a vehicle since that day. It's easier being in the car after having to drive so far to Washington, but I just don't feel ready to drive again," I tell her feeling choked up about it.

"James' brother Frank owns and teaches classes for a driving school. He holds special driving classes for those who have been frightened or hurt in accidents. He also is one of the best instructors for defensive driving classes at the school and has a contract with the city that all the law enforcement officers have to take. Maybe you should consider doing that, and see if it helps ease your mind, you know?"

I nod knowing what she means, since I've taken defensive driving classes before.

"Well, just so you know, James talked to him about you and he said that he has also helped some vets with PTSD, and that he would help you for free if you wanted?"

"We can pay, money is not an issue," I say.

"We know, but you shouldn't have to. Things like this should be free, or the person responsible should have to pay. I know you and Edward are well off, but I honestly think you should go after her and her father in civil court. That woman has more than one screw loose and I, like Edward, think her father has and will always enable her behaviors."

"Okay, give me his number and I'll talk to Edward and we'll give him a call."

Vicky merely smiles at me.

"I already talked to Edward, and your first lesson is today after school."

I feel my face drop as I just look at her open-mouthed.

"If you want I can call Edward, or get Emmett to go with you, if you would like one of them to be in the car, too?"

I let out a breath, feeling a little panicky.

"Bells, it's better to just get it over and done with. You know, like ripping off a wax strip?"

I snort but nod at her.

"Yeah, I think I'll call him, but just so he knows I am willing to try this."

The bell rings and Vicky squeezes my arm a little. "We'll get you back to driving in no time."

I smile nodding at her. "Thank you, and tell James thank you, too."

She nods, and walks with me to the children who are now lined up.

 **~PP~**

The day seems to go by quickly, too quickly and I am now standing in front of a car, with Edward and Frank standing next to me.

"How about we just sit in the car, we don't even have to put the key in the ignition," Frank says.

I nod and move to the car. I open the door and get in, letting out a deep breath.

"Put your seatbelt on," Frank says and I look at him like he is insane. "Bella, you're in a car so your seatbelt goes on."

I nod doing what he says as my eyes flash to Edward who's sitting in the back. He is also putting on his seatbelt. His eyes flash to the mirror as if he knows I was looking at him. He gives me a slight smile and blows me a kiss.

"Tell me how you feel?" Frank asks softly after we've been sitting here for about ten minutes.

I shake my head at him. "Don't know, I just … I guess I am scared." I close my eyes, but he carries on talking.

"If you were to start the car, how would you feel?" As the words come out of his mouth, I grip the steering wheel tightly. Suddenly, I feel as if I am right back on the bridge.

"I am back … on the bridge," I sob out hating this is making me so weak. "We're going to fall into the water below. I am not sure how the hell I am going to get both my girls out the car, and out the river!"

I turn and look at Frank. "He … Mike … he left and I was so angry at him. I just wanted my girls out. I didn't care if I was still in the car … as long as they were out. It was only minutes, I know … but it felt like hours. I felt … I couldn't move … couldn't do anything. I just knew, one false move … the car would go over. I hate that I couldn't stop what was happening. She blindsided me. I … I had nowhere to go!" As my rant comes to an end, I am sobbing heavily in the car. I can hear Frank's hushed voice but I can't make out what he is saying.

"But you are all fine now, and she is locked up. She's not here, and we are in a secluded parking lot, nowhere near a bridge or water. She's not here, Bella, you have to take a deep breath and look out the window." I do what he says and I can see we are still in the school parking lot.

"What happened had nothing to do with your driving abilities. You did everything right, and you have to believe that you are a good driver, and will always be one. On Saturday, we are going to drive around the parking lot five times because it will be empty apart from us."

I frown looking at him. "I'm not going to drive today?"

"No, I had to know what you were feeling. You have to understand what's making you afraid, and right now, it's the grief of almost losing both yours and your daughters' lives, and it takes time to get over that feeling. This is not a race; it is about taking small steps."

I nod at him grateful that most of the time has been spent just sitting in the car. Frank gets out and as I open the door, Edward is already standing there with his hand out. He says goodbye to Frank and then walks me to his car.

"You did well, Nayeli," he whispers against my ear. "I am so very proud of you."

I snort not feeling as if I really made any improvement.

"As Frank says, it takes time, and I know you will get there," he carries on as he softly kisses me. His hand moves to my tummy where I am starting to get a small bump.

"You stay here and I'll pick up the girls." He opens my door, and helps me to sit, giving me one last kiss before he walks inside the school.

 **~PP~**

The month has gone by fast, but I am now able to drive for short ten-minute periods of time, on quiet back roads. I am proud of myself, but upset that I seem to clam up as soon as there are more than two or more cars on the road with me. Frank and Edward both keep reminding me that it takes time, just like it took for my ribs to heal. I am pleased that I am not in any pain from my ribs now. I have just had my twelve-week scan and the babies are both doing great. My small bump is now clearly visible, but I've been able to hide it with loose clothing. We are planning on telling the girls and the rest of our family and friends, next week, after the court case is over.

The case has just started and we're waiting to be called in to testify for the Cook County District Attorney.

The thing I hate the most is that both of the girls have also been called to testify. Both Edward and I tried hard to keep them away from it however, as they both are classified as witnesses and they have been called. We are also upset that since both Edward and I are considered witnesses or have been named as witnesses, neither of us can stand with the girls while they are questioned. Thankfully, the girls' therapist was allowed to be beside them, and the Judge was very clear about what kind of questioning could be done.

"Just take deep breaths," Mike says making me jump a little. "They'll be fine, you'll be fine," he tells me.

The door to the courtroom opens, and the Cook County District Attorney walks out. "She's changed her plea and is now pleading guilty."

I just look at him. "What?"

"Mrs. Peter's attorney has finally managed to talk some sense into her and she has pled guilty on all charges."

"But the case starts today? Why did she wait until now?" I ask feeling angry that for the past month this has been held over our heads, and now she decides to own up to her crimes.

"It's not uncommon for this to happen. It's clear that she is already looking at a heavy sentence, but if this went to trial, she would be looking at an even harsher penalty."

"So what happens now?" I ask knowing I am getting upset over this.

"Now she will remain remanded into custody, and she'll be back in two weeks for sentencing."

I nod at him.

"You're all free to go," he says.

I look at the girls who look a lot calmer than what they were before they went into the courtroom.

"Come on, Bella, let's get out of here," Mike states.

I smile and nod at Mike.

The four of us walk out and are greeted right away by our family. Immediately, Edward pulls all three of us in for a hug.

"I could kill her for waiting so long to plead guilty, but at the same time, I am grateful that it's over without you three going through anything else," Edward tells me.

I nod at him, even if I am still confused to why she pled guilty now.

"I agree. I just wish I knew why, or what happened to make her change her mind."

"I don't know but I plan to find out." He pulls out of the hug and looks at me. "But that can wait, let's just go home," he says before kissing each of our heads.

I nod at him.

The rest of the day we spend as a family; it's not until late that evening that we receive a call from Samuel.

"Hi, Samuel," Edward says as he puts the call on speaker. "Do we know what happened?"

"Her attorney went heavily on her, made it clear that the Judge and jury would be very upset when the girls gave their statements. Then there's also the fact that her father handed in her journal which clearly showed that she had planned on killing Bella and Kassie for months."

I feel my heart drop; why the hell would she think that, let alone write it? My eyes flash to Edward seeing that he, too, looks upset.

"There were daily entries, and all of them were basically about how Bella was preventing you from being hers and how she was planning to kill her to get her out of the way. She even wrote happily about how Kassie broke her arm at your sister's house."

I cover my mouth feeling sick to my stomach. I can't believe, much less understand how anyone can get such enjoyment from a child's pain.

"It was clear that the DA was going to use the journal, and it would have looked very bad for her."

Edward seems to take some time before talking. "Do we know what she's looking at?"

"I would say twenty years to life, but I think her attorney is going to want her hospitalized rather than serve a prison term."

"She should face prison for what she did!" Edward states loudly.

"I know and I agree but it's not up to us, and it will depend on how much her attorney and father push and prove that she needs help."

Edward shakes his head clearly very angry. I place my hand softly on his face making him look at me.

"Thanks, Samuel, keep us informed please," I say then hang up Edward's cell.

"She should rot in hell," he hisses and shakes his head. "How could she plan not only to kill you but to hurt an innocent child?"

"I don't know. I don't understand it either. She may very well be sick."

Edward lets out a snort. "No ... she's just plain evil. I just wish I could've seen it before you all were hurt."

I smile softly at him. "I didn't see it either. Yeah, I thought she was a privileged, snobby bitch, but I didn't think she would be that mental in the head. Stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn't have known or predicted."

"I love you," Edward whispers pulling me closer to him. He places his hand softly on my tummy. "I could have lost so much. I don't think I would have made it through. Losing both you and the girls would have killed me inside."

I nod at him because I understand and agree with him. If it were him and the girls that had died, I wouldn't have wanted to carry on either.

"We're fine and safe," I reassure him.

Again Edward snorts. "You're not fine—not yet. And there are still ill effects with you and the girls' mental health because of her." He shakes his head. "But I know I need to let it go and move on. She's being punished, whether I agree with the type or not. She is facing the consequences of her actions."

"She is and I just don't understand why her father turned over her journal to help the prosecution."

"More than likely he knew it would surface one way or another. He also had to protect what is left of his reputation, and knew if he withheld it, that he would be putting the last nail in his own coffin."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm grateful he stood up, but I still wonder how he couldn't have known how off the deep end she was."

"Come on, let's get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow," Edward smirks. "Now that the court case is out the way, nothing is stopping us from telling the girls our news."

"They're going to be over the moon," I tell him.

"Yeah, we're going to have to get them a countdown for when the babies may or may not be born," Edward says, and I am sure he wants one, too.

"We'll give them the due date. Both the doctor and dad said the twins will likely be born a little early anyway."

I nod in agreement with him, and we kiss the whole way up to our bedroom.

"You know I haven't had any pain in a few days so how do you fancy a little hanky panky under the sheets?" I say as cheesily as I can.

"How about some long time loving," he asks wiggling his brow.

I giggle as he starts to kiss and undress me.

We fall in a heap onto the bed, losing ourselves in each other.

 **~PP~**

Edward and I make dinner and sit placing a card down in front of each of the girls.

"What's this?" Kassie asks.

"Open it," I say

"Together," Edward adds on.

Both the girls open it and pull out the scan photo of the babies.

"You're having a baby?" They scream together.

"No," Edward quickly answers making them both look at him confused. "We're having twins. Cordie, you have a photo of Baby A, and Kassie, you have a photo of Baby B." The girls switch the photos with each other, and then start screaming and jumping up and down.

"We get one each!" Cordie yells.

"Yes!" Kassie fist pumps. "I knew Santa wouldn't let us down," she sings.

"So when are they coming?" they both stop jumping and ask at the same time.

"The tenth of August," Edward says.

Both girls pout and look at me. "That's so far away," Kassie says.

"They need to stay inside Mommy's tummy so that they can grow strong and be ready to be born," Edward states.

Kassie and Cordie both pout.

"But if you want, the next time we go for a scan, you can come with us?"

Both of the girls' eyes light up as they nod at me.

The next few days go by with us telling our family and friends. Edward agrees to take the first two months off after the babies are born. After that, we are both going back to work part-time for four months before things will return to both of us working through the week.

The babies will go to the day care center at Edward's office building. I know that they're not here yet, but I feel a little jealous that he will be able to drop down any time he wants to see them. When I told Edward how I was feeling, he gently reminded me that I get time off throughout the school year that he doesn't. I still pouted, making him chuckle and tell me that if I wanted I could stop working. That made me chuckle shaking my head, telling him, that I was going to work, and to let me feel a little jealous of him.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... what did you think of all that happening? Were you surprised by the trip? The twins, (both sets)? The towns people? The 'trial'? What do you suppose is coming next?**

 **Thank you for all the story love, we appreciate all of it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you, everyone, for all your patience in waiting for this to post. There is only the Epilogue to go and it is in different POVS than you are used to.  
**

 **Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.  
** **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Parallel Parenting**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Edward POV**

The months have been flying by, and Bella is now almost eight months pregnant. Thankfully, the past five months have been much better than the first three were, and we have been able to enjoy the experience. Things died down right after Maggie was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Her father tried in vain to have her moved to a mental hospital, but the Judge disagreed stating he believed that she knew exactly what she was doing. She made sane choices, along with the choices he claimed made her insane. The Judge did say he felt that mental health treatment would be a good idea. However, she would be able to have a mental health worker see her while she was incarcerated at Dwight Correctional Center, a maximum security prison.

The day after we told the girls about the twins, we called all our family and friends. They all helped us celebrate the news. The next day I went to Bella's work with her and handed Emmett—much to his amusement—a list of what Bella could and couldn't do. He took it with a goofy smile and raised brow knowing full well that Bella didn't know about the list.

As the months have passed, I have kept him well informed about any changes that he would need to know, and to make sure Bella's pregnancy is an easy one. Of course, things have been a little easier now that the summer holidays are here, and from now until next January she is on maternity leave.

The girls have even been coming for half days at my work so that Bella is able to get as much bed rest as she can. Bella's driving is going slow, and she's still unable to drive across the bridge which limits where she can go. She has yet to be able to drive to Alice's, my work, or even the school on her own. She will drive with the girls, but she still doesn't like to. Right now her belly is in the way, so driving is not something we are stressing out about.

Frank believes that pregnancy hormones are adding to her worry, and therefore, he has taken it easier on her than he normally would. He suggested that twice a week, I let her drive just the two of us to the school and back. Usually, we drive at night but it takes almost twice as long as it should, even on the empty roads. When we're in the vehicle, I can feel her fear. All the trauma she has, and has gone through, makes me hate Maggie a little more each day.

Today is going to be a little more stressful on her as Alice and Rose have organized a baby shower. Thankfully, it is being held at Alice's shop. We may have a ton of stuff to haul home by the end of the day, but at least there will be zero clean-up for Bella and me to deal with.

We pull up at Alice's and the girls get out as I help Bella from the car. She now has a very large bump that I know is not only uncomfortable for her, but is also causing her back pain.

She walks with one hand on her back and the other on her protruding belly. I smirk watching her waddle. I can't help but find it cute, but she hates it and thinks that she looks like a penguin.

"Would you stop already," she huffs making me smirk even more than I was.

"I can't help it; I love your waddle," I say as I hug her from behind. I start to kiss her neck as we walk, making her giggle a little.

"Enough; that's what has gotten me this way in the first place," she says sassily.

I let out a snigger against her neck, and nibble a little before wiggling my brow at her now turned face. "No, Nayeli, what got you like this is what we did months ago. In fact, it has been so long ago, I think I forgot what it's called."

Bella rolls her eyes, but she knows that I don't mind that she hasn't wanted to have sex for the past two months. I hate seeing her in pain, and it was becoming clear that as much as she was enjoying the things we were doing, it was also causing her pain and discomfort. Right now I am just enjoying hugging and kissing her, and showing her in many other ways how deeply in love with her I am.

I sit with Bella as the girls sit with Colton. "First, we're getting your hair done," Alice says with a smile, "And some other pampering, too." She carries on patting the seat in front of her. I lean back and watch as more girls come in, each taking one of the party attendees and starting to do manicures and different procedures.

"Would you like a full gentleman's manicure, sir?"

I look over at Bella and the girls who are all getting their hair washed, and I turn back to the girl giving her a small nod.

She takes a hold of my hands and starts to soak them in a bowl. "Would you like to pick a scent out?' She asks pointing at the bottles she has in front of her.

"You pick, Nayeli," I say as Bella waddles over with a towel wrapped around her head.

Bella smells them all and finally hands one to the girl before waddling over to Alice's chair close by.

The girl rubs my hands for about ten minutes before smiling brightly at me.

"Now, I'm going to file and shape your nails."

I just look at her; no one but my girls and I have ever touched my nails. "We do male pedicure and manicures all the time. I assure you nothing about it will be feminine, and the polish we use will be colorless and matte so it will not be shiny. This process will help keep your nails healthy," she says as I simply stare at her.

"Go on, and let her, Edward," Bella chuckles.

My eyes glance at her, to see that she has been watching me in the mirror.

I sigh looking back at the girl. "No color," I tell her, and she nods at me with a happy smile and begins to work on my nails.

"Looking good, Edward," Alice chuckles as she passes me, making me roll my eyes at her.

"You're just surprised that I can make even getting a manicure look manly."

"Ha," Rose snorts making me turn to her. "I'm manlier than you, Edward."

I tilt my head a little as I grin. "True, but you're manlier than most men, so your masculinity doesn't count," I retort.

Rose crinkles her eyes at me and looks as if she is sucking on her own teeth.

"He's got you there, Rose, and leave my man alone," Bella tells her with a little giggle.

"Fine, but if he starts to dye his hair, I get free reign to mock him for the rest of his natural born life."

"This coming from the woman who married the guy who has tea parties and dresses up as Tinker Bell all the time," I say with a chuckle of my own.

"Yeah, so what of it, he at least looks good doing it."

"If you say so," I respond.

"Son," my mom says softly, taking a seat next to me as the girl doing Bella's hair starts to highlight it. "Bella's beginning to look much calmer. She's almost back to how she was when we first met … well, besides being heavily pregnant.

I chuckle but nod at her. "She is, we still have her fears of driving to tackle but she is getting there."

"How are you? Have you been able to cut all ties with Eleazar's company?"

I nod at her. "I have, it wasn't easy. I did and do feel some guilt by the fact that over two thousand people lost their jobs … but …" I trail off pulling at my hair. The media seems to have blamed me somewhat for the fact so many people were going to lose their jobs, but I just couldn't back down. For me, Eleazar made his own bed; the fallout is his and his daughter's fault, not mine.

"You have to put the health of your own family first, son."

I give her a nod as she keeps talking.

"I'm just hoping that everything is finalized by the time the babies are here. I know that Jasper will handle things as you direct, but I still don't want you going back to work early because of this. That family has done enough damage, and they do not deserve our time or thoughts."

"I wouldn't and it's all done, and dusted, Mom. Don't worry so much," I say with a wink.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Cordie asks spinning around showing me that she has had her hair trimmed and curled neatly.

"You look like a princess," I tell her, just as Kassie joins us.

Kassie has decided on a much shorter haircut, but it still looks fantastic.

"You look great, too, Kassie."

Over the last few months the girls have had a few falling outs. Many of them have been over their trying hard to be the same, but themselves, too. Mary, their therapist, has talked to them over the last few months, telling them that they didn't have to be the same all the time. Slowly, they're making individual choices, like Kassie cutting her hair, and it is no longer so similar to Cordie's hairstyle. They still fight at least once a week which makes me smile, knowing they're becoming more like siblings than only children.

They both have decided to continue to share a room and give the other bedroom to the babies. We redecorated the room just last month. Half of it has wallpaper that looks like bookshelves, and the other half is full of sporty wallpaper.

Tomorrow, I am taking Kassie with me to the floor of the stock exchange, and Cordie is spending the afternoon at the theater with Bella. I wanted to call it off as Bella is getting so big, but she begged me to agree. She says this will be our last chance to do anything alone with the girls until after the babies are here.

"So," I look up at Bella and smile. She looks great, her hair has had a few inches taken off but is still long. "You look beautiful as usual." I stand letting her take my seat.

Slowly, everyone is finished up and Alice gets the catering staff to hand out finger foods as we all chat and the guests give Bella her gifts.

"This for you and Kassie," Alice says as she hands the girls each a gift. I can't help but to smile that each person that brought the babies something also gave the girls a little gift. It was nice and heartwarming that they weren't forgotten. Both Bella and I know that they are happy with the babies, but it's still nice to have them included and gifted with things to use with the babies and on their own. They received cute books, kid cameras, craft supplies, a journal, and several other cool things.

We ended up with a new silver-cross baby buggy from my mom and dad. A set of matching baby beds, and changing tables that were sent from everyone in Bella's hometown. A breast pump and bottles from Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper gave us top-of-the-line car seats. Everyone else gave us clothes. Jake gave us clothing that was made by the people in his tribe. The gifts were never ending, and we ended up with more diapers and baby wipes than I think we'll need.

 **~PP~**

I have just put the girls to bed, and start looking for Bella who wasn't in our room where she is usually. Even though her baby shower was mostly spent with getting pampered, I still like to know she is resting. Especially, since she has a full afternoon out tomorrow.

"Hey," I say as I walk into the babies' room and find her folding clothes. "Thought I was doing this tomorrow?" I say as I sit next to her.

"You'll have the cribs and furniture to set up tomorrow after work," she says.

I let out a light laugh, mainly because she is pouting. "Yeah, so what's the point in folding these clothes until they need to go in the dresser that isn't set up yet?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I'm putting them all in order by size."

I just give her a small nod.

"You know we could get their whole bedroom setup tonight," she states.

"No, and you know why. You are not helping with moving heavy solid wood furniture while you're eight months pregnant."

"Yeah, and I am due to go into the hospital in three weeks, but I'm not unable to help."

"Yes, three weeks, but not this week. Let's try to keep it that way," I mutter back at her.

She just rolls her eyes as I narrow mine at her. "Is this nesting?" I ask making her look at me with a 'what are you talking about now' face. "Nesting, Bella, you read the books, too. It says that when pregnant women go nuts in making sure everything is just perfect for their babies' arrival, it is a nesting stage?"

Bella just shrugs as she yawns.

"Come on, Nayeli, it's bedtime."

"I still have another two bags of things to go through."

"They'll keep until tomorrow," I say as I help her to stand up.

 **~PP~**

"Cordie you be a good girl for mommy and watch over her for me," I whisper to her as I hold her close to me.

"I will, Daddy," she says back sounding happy.

My eyes flash to Bella, who is saying her goodbye to Kassie. I know it'll only be a few hours but I am going to miss her, and I am also worried about her. I am so happy that after this week I am off until after the New Year.

I arrive at the stock exchange a little early, holding Kassie's hand, taking her to the security office so that she can get an ID badge for the day.

"Mr. Cullen," Derek says before turning to look at Kassie. "Miss Cullen," he says as he shakes her hand "It's very nice to meet you."

"You, too," she says with a giggle.

"This is your identification badge, and security bracelet," he tells her as he clasps the badge to her pocket and snaps the bracelet around her wrist. "See this small button on the bracelet?" he asks her and she nods. "If you get lost, or need help for any reason, just push it, and I will know you need help and exactly where to find you. If you get within three feet of any of the doors that lead outside the building with this bracelet on, the alarms will go off and the doors will lock magnetically. So, before you go home today, you have to return it so I can take it off. Now, most of the doors to get into the pit area are coded, and your passcode is 4565. Do you think you can remember that?"

Kassie nods at him, "I can."

"Well then, you both have a good day, and if anyone causes you problems Miss Cullen, you let me know," Kassie again nods at him.

"You have a good day, too, Mr. Kelly," I tell him.

Kassie gives him a wave as we walk away. "He seems really nice for a security man."

I frown as I look at her wondering what she means.

"Some of them look scary, but Mom says that they have to in case someone steals or does something wrong, but we should always be respectful to them."

I give her a nod. "That's right." I press the button for the elevator. "Are you ready for this?" I ask her, knowing full well she is.

She has such a good feel for investments, it's like she was born to deal with numbers. She is able to place money in profitable companies in our family stock market game. Since I've begun playing, she's never lost a cent. We often play money in the same companies, but there have been a few times that she has pulled out of a company before me which seems to always benefit her rather than me.

We walk into the staffroom and I hand Cassie her jacket. "Remember to stay close to me at all times, and if you need to leave, just tell me."

The room can get very noisy quickly and sometimes it's hard to think straight, even more so if you are new to it.

"Can't be any worse or noisier than the playground at school," she says with a shrug making me chuckle.

As we walk in, her eyes go a little wide; just as I begin to panic that it's just too busy, she smiles broadly giggling a little.

I have already taken Kassie through the hundreds of codes for what to do when we are here. It seems to take her a few minutes before she's rattling off her thoughts on stocks. She shocks several of us when she tells me to sell off a particular stock and within half an hour it had dropped so much it would have been a huge loss if we hadn't listened to her. Within the first hour she ends up saving us almost sixty thousand dollars, much to my amazement.

"She's a natural," Aro says as his eyes stay on the television screen.

"Oh don't I know it," I reply as I continue to follow Kassie's commands.

 **~PP~**

"Kassie, it's time for a break," I tell her.

We've been here for two hours, and I don't want her to get washed out. She pouts at me, but nods. We go to the break room and sit at the table. I give her a juice box and a cinnamon roll as I get a cup of coffee for myself.

"This is so much fun," she gushes to me. "Is it always this fast?"

I nod at her. "Yeah, and there are times when it's even faster."

She looks at me with her mouth open, but quickly grins at me. "This is what I want to do," she says taking a bite of the roll I handed her.

"Work in the stock market, or be someone that eats food?"

Kassie roll her eyes. "Stock Market, but being one of those food taster people would be super fun, too."

I snort. "Food critic," I correct her. "Food critic could be your part-time job."

"Will you give me a job when I am old enough?"

I can't help but grin. "If this is what you still want to do, then yeah, I would happily give you a job." I wink at her at the end, but I truly mean my words. If she's this good now, then I know she will be one of the best when she really studies and applies herself.

"Come on, it's time to get back in there," I tell her.

She takes my hand and I walk her back into the room.

"Thank God you're back," Matt says as he looks at Kassie from the side of his eye.

"TATO is not looking good, should I pull my twenty shares?" he asks.

I look at the screen and hiss, he's right it's not looking good at all.

"Nope, you should hold off, it's going to go back up," Kassie says.

I look at her and back at the screen, and then to her again.

"It did this a few months ago, but it went back up almost double of what it was before it fell."

I snort when she adds on a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you remember, Dad? That's why I am making more money than you are."

I snort, but nod at her. "Matt, she's right that it went back up."

We watch for a bit and sure enough it drops a little more and several stocks become available, so I use Jasper's, Emmett's, and my father's accounts to buy several stocks, while Matt buys some for my account. It may be a slight risk, but I want to show Kassie we believe in her.

It's almost at the end of the day when Kassie's feeling on TATO is showing to be right as it skyrockets making everyone who stuck by and bought when it was down loads of money.

"See," she says looking at me with a bright smile.

"I do, but you'll not always be right, there will be times when you are wrong, and will lose a load of money."

Kassie just shrugs. "As long as I have what I started with, then I have lost nothing. Besides, Mom says never play with money that you'll miss when it's gone."

"Healthy way of looking at it," Matt says as I nod in agreement.

"Come on, it's time to go, Kassie."

We get checked out at the security office, and Kassie is happy when she is told that her identification badge will be there for when she comes back again.

In the car, I help her into the back, while turning on my cell phone. The worst part about being on the floor is that the cell reception is bad, nor are cell phones permitted there. I frown when a bunch of beeps come in at once. I had to listen to my messages first.

"Daddy," I hear Cordie cry, "Mommy's having the babies," just as those words are out her mouth I hear Bella's cry of pain. "I had to call 911, hurry, I need to call grandpa now," she says and then cuts off. I go to the next messages that are from my dad.

"Son as soon as you get this, get to the hospital; Bella is in labor. Cordie is here with her, but you should hurry, I don't think this will take long."

"We need to go to the hospital. Mommy's having the babies."

"Thought they weren't supposed to be here for three more weeks?"

I smile at how calm she is being.

"They are coming early," I say as I start to drive hoping that since it has only been a little over one hour I haven't missed anything.

 **~PP~**

 **Bella's POV**

Cordie and I arrive a little early at the theater. I am hoping since we are early that we'll be near the start of the line. I am just not up to standing around and waiting.

"Do you think some of the cast members will sign my program?"

I smile as I look down at her. "I am not sure, it's the matinee, and not many come out, but we'll see what we can do."

She claps her hands reminding me so much of Alice when she is happy and a little hyper.

"Yes, we're going to be first in," Cordie says as we get to the doors seeing that we are first in line. I look at my watch seeing that it's only twenty minutes until the doors should open. At least this shouldn't be a long wait, well not as long, but if only I could keep the babies off my bladder.

Cordie and I play thumb war as I start to feel uncomfortable. I let out a soft breath as other people join us in the line.

"Why aren't they opening the doors?" Cordie huffs making me shrug a little, not wanting to show her just how uncomfortable I am becoming.

"It shouldn't be much longer," I whisper to her as I look at my watch seeing we have around five minutes.

We start to play thumb war again as more people join us. Just as people start to grumble the doors are open.

"I need to go to the ladies room first," I tell Cordie as I feel like my bladder is about to bust. I do my business and am feeling a little better. After I wash my hands, I take Cordie to our seats.

"We're so close to the stage," Cordie gushes looking at it with wide eyes.

We sit there and after a short time the lights blink and everyone standing takes their seat.

I look toward Cordie as the first act comes on; her already wide eyes get bigger as they start to tell the story.

Cordie's eyes never move from the stage whereas, I keep shifting in my seat. As they stop for intermission, I stand back up. "I just need to visit the ladies room again."

Cordie smiles and jumps up taking my hand. After doing my business again, I get Cordie something to snack on and drink before we re-enter the theater sitting back in our seats.

"They're not coming out," Cordie pouts a little as she looks around to see if she can spot any of the cast.

"Sorry honey, next time we'll come at night and I am sure you'll get to see them."

She gives me a nod, but doesn't say anything as the next act comes on.

We´re about halfway through the second half, when I have to lean a little forward as a shooting pain hits me.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

I give her a nod.

"I need to go back to the ladies room; you stay right here so you don't miss anything."

She looks at me worried, so I put on a brave face. "I think the babies are playing with my bladder."

She giggles quietly, but nods.

I stand up but stop as I feel my legs getting wet.

"Mommy, did you just wet yourself?" Cordie whispers, sounding confused.

I can't seem to say anything as I grip the seat as I am again hit with pain.

"Mommy!" Cordie yells, and I can't seem to say anything as I try hard to remember my breathing.

"Couldn't you hold on for another hour?" I say out loud to no one.

"Is everything okay?" a new voice says, one that I don't know.

"My mommy wet herself, and she's in pain," Cordie whispers to someone.

"Oh," the voice says and I look to see one of the actors looking at me.

"Do you think the babies are coming?" Cordie gasps looking at me.

"I think they are," I smile looking at the actor who now looks more panicked. "We should go," I say as I stand but the shooting pain comes back.

"Okay, how long have you been having pains?"

"It just started, but she hasn't been able to sit comfortable all day."

The actor looks at me, and I shake my head. "Been feeling a little off, but—" I am cut off as another pain shoots through me again.

"Is there any nurse or doctor here?" he asks loudly just as some yells 'yes.'

"Okay, up you go," a new voice says.

"Should I call Dad?" I give her a small nod and she takes my cell as we are led away to a new room.

"Hi, I am Liz; can I have a look to see what´s going on?" I give her a nod. She helps me get my bottom half down and looks between my legs.

"I think you are well on your way, looks to be almost at the pushing stage."

"What? No I—" Before I can finish what I am saying the pain hits me again. I turn looking at Cordie feeling guilty that she didn't get to finish her show.

"The babies are coming?" she asks, and I nod as she claps her hands. "Daddy's phone went to voicemail, I left him a message, and I told him I was calling grandpa."

"Thank you," I reply with half a smile at how well she is doing.

The ambulance arrives and I am again checked over. As they wheel me out, I see a few of the actors give us a wave.

"This is so much fun," Cordie says as she is buckled up.

The drive to the hospital seems to go past with me being in pain most of the time, and when the doors open, I am greeted by Carlisle.

"Bella," he says with a smile. "Thought you were going to spend the afternoon at the theater?"

"We were, but these babies want to join us," I say through clenched teeth. "Can you call Edward again; get him here so that I can yell at him?" Carlisle snorts but nods at me.

He walks with us to the room, and another doctor looks me over. "I think we should prepare you for a C-section."

"What?" I say feeling more panicked than I already was.

"Why?" Carlisle asks, and even I can tell he's demanding an answer.

"I think the babies are a little big and the first seems, to be coming out breach"

"Shit," I sob … starting to feel that I should have listened to Edward about canceling the theater. "Edward, their father, is not here yet – can we wait?"

"Not long. I would like her in the OR within the next hour, but for now I will give you medication to slow the labor and help you relax."

"Carlisle?" I sob looking at him. I know it can take about that amount of time just to drive here not including parking, and we haven't even spoken to him yet.

"I'll call him again," he says.

My eyes seem to stay on the clock willing it to slow down so that Edward can be here.

"I am the anesthesiologist, and I am here to administer your spinal block, so you won't have pain during delivery. We will have to have you sit up and lean as far forward as you can, so I can put in the needle. The process sounds scarier than it is, and you could have a terrible headache afterwards as a side effect. Overall, this will be the safest way to go through the surgery, and recovery should be easier than with general anesthesia."

I shake my head as my eyes fill up with tears.

"It's okay, Mommy," Cordie says with a smile. "Grandpa or I can come in with you."

"I can get one of the nurses to sit with Cordie," Carlisle says softly as his eyes move to his cell which has stayed in his hand.

"Okay," I say with a hiccup.

Cordie walks out of the room with the nurse, and Carlisle stays with me while the anesthesiologist starts washing and prepping my lower back.

"Okay, you will feel a slight pinch as I numb the surface, here we go," he says and I feel the slight pinch, but it really doesn't hurt much at all.

"Okay now that we have the area clean and numbed up, we will start the process. Take some nice deep breaths and hold very still. There will be another slight pinch, just try to stay sitting forward as best you can, and hold still. When we are ready to start, I will ask you to take another nice deep breath, hold it for ten seconds and then let it out slowly. Let's practice that now, shall we? Take a deep breath in and hold for … one … two … three … four … five … six … seven … eight … nine … ten … now exhale. I promise I am good at this, and the more you relax the better and smoother this will go. So tell me do you know what you are having, or is it a big surprise for you and your husband?"

Before I can answer I start to feel my legs and bottom numbing. Instead of answering the question, I ask my own. "Are you done already?"

"Yes, I inserted the needle right after I told you there would be a slight pinch. I learned a long time ago that if I could keep my patients distracted, they tend to do better."

"Wow, you are good," I tell him. Carlisle chuckles and they both help me lie back in the bed.

All too soon another couple of nurses all decked out in full surgical hair covers and scrubs, and booties come into the room.

"Hello, we are Tammy and Cindy; we're part of your surgical team. Tell us your name and what you're having done today," the shorter one states.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, and the doctor said I needed to have a cesarean section to deliver my twins."

"Good, now may I see your wrist bracelet?"

I hold out my arm for her, and she confirms what I've said.

"Okay, we are going to head down the hall to the surgical wing."

I am wheeled out of the room and see Cordie with a nurse. She moves over to me and continues to talk to the nurse about how happy she is to be a big sister.

"Bella, I need to go in and get washed up, but I'll be in the surgical suite with you soon," Carlisle says.

I give him a nod and he squeezes my hand.

"He should be here," feeling guilty, I sob to Carlisle before he lets go.

"This is not your fault; normally you have loads of time for a birth, especially the first one."

I give him another nod.

"It's going to be okay, Mommy," Cordie say as she jumps on the edge of the bed and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "This is going to be so great."

I give her a nod and kiss. She gets down and I wave as they start to wheel me down the corridor.

The nurses and technicians move around me as they set up. They scrub down my stomach with betadine, and it is odd because I can see them scrubbing yet I can't feel anything at all. I grin a little seeing that I have a clear barrier meaning that I can see my babies right as they remove them.

"Okay, it looks like we are ready to go," the doctor says as he enters the room.

I look at the door for Carlisle.

"He's not here yet, my father-law? He was going to be in here with me, I want someone in here with me."

He moves his eyes to the door. "Okay, no worries, Bella. Nurse Tammy, can you see what's keeping Doctor Cullen."

She just moves to the door when it opens.

I let out a breath closing my eyes feeling sad that Edward's not here.

"Nayeli, I'm here."

My eyes spring open as Edward looks down at me.

"You made it," I sob.

"Of course I did," he smiles at me.

"The babies' room isn't done; we should have finished it yesterday."

Edward narrows his eyes a little. "My love, you're having our babies and that's what you are worrying about?"

"Yes, it should be perfect for them coming home."

"It will be; you will all be here for a few days."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen we are going to proceed. This curtain will only block you from seeing the gore, but once the babies have been removed, you will be able to see them fully. Mr. Cullen do you want to cut the cords?"

"Yes," Edward states.

"Okay. Mrs. Cullen, you will feel pressure but you have no reaction to pain indicators. If you feel any pain, tell us immediately. Are you ready?" he asks like I truly have a choice.

"Yes, I am ready now," I say feeling comfortable now that Edward is here.

I feel the pressure just as he said I would, but I see nothing or feel any pain. It's only a minute or so before I hear, "Baby one is ready to come out."

Edward and I both look at the doctor, and I sob as I see him holding our son up. "Charlie," I say as Edward kisses the side of my head. He moves to where he is directed and cuts the cord.

The nurse takes him away as baby boy number two is brought out.

"Remy," Edward says with a small sob, before cutting his cord. Edward moves back to me and kisses my lips softly. "They're both perfect just like their amazing mother."

I chuckle but sob a little feeling almost drained even though I haven't done anything.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought that I was just uncomfortable. It wasn't until my water broke that I knew—"

Edward cuts me off with a kiss. "Nayeli, you only left me four, maybe five hours ago, and you seemed okay then. This wasn't your fault. Besides, they're both fine and so are you."

I give him another small smile but feel a little odd. "I don't feel right" I say almost slurred as it gets harder to breath and my side starts to hurt., My eyes seem to close as a monitor goes off and Edward's hand leaves my own.

 **~PP~**

My eyes flick open but I still feel different. "Edward," I say as I can feel him next to me.

His head springs up, and he smiles at me. I tilt my head because he looks different. "Hi," he says weakly. "Don't try to talk, let me get the doctor." He moves a little way from me and is right back by my side.

"Our boys?" I ask.

"They are both fine, it's so good to see you," he says as he sobs against my neck. I rub his head, knowing, that something must have happened just after I gave birth.

The next hour goes by quickly with me being poked and prodded with Edward's eyes not leaving me.

"What happened?"

"There was a small piece of bone that must have broken off from your ribs and it pierced your lung. The doctor thinks it was a result of breaking your ribs in the accident."

My mouth opens but nothing comes out. I shake my head. "Okay? But that was months ago ... why now?"

"Well, with the stress of giving birth, I think that during labor, the boys' movements must have kicked it free."

"Oh … how long was I asleep for?"

"A little under forty hours."

My eyes spring to Edward. "The girls? Boys?" I say feeling worried.

"The girls are okay, upset about you being asleep, but fine. The boys are still here, and both are good. I haven't seen them again, but Mom and Dad took the girls to see them."

My hand goes into his hair as he tries hard to pull himself together.

"You seem to be doing very well now, Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, would you like me to tell Dr. Cullen she's awake now?" The doctor asks.

Edward nods for him, but doesn't look at him.

"You gave me such a fright," he almost chokes as he visibly holds back his tears.

"I am sorry," I whisper to him.

"I … I'm sorry," he sobs.

I frown as I look at him, not understanding why he is sorry.

"This is all because of Maggie. She almost killed you again."

I roll my eyes. "No, this was just a freak thing that happened," I tell him as I frown still worrying how it had never broke free before now. "Beside it's okay now, I am okay, right?"

"You are," he says finally giving me a smile. "However, you're not allowed to scare me like that ever again."

I give him a nod as he kisses my lips. "Are the girls here?" I ask wanting to see them.

"It's only a little past seven in the morning, they'll be here soon."

I give him a nod and another kiss as my room door opens. I look there to see Carlisle pushing my boys into the room with him.

"Looks like you're as happy to see them as they are to see you," Carlisle chuckles.

"Can I hold them?" I ask as my hands making a move toward them.

"They are ours, honey," Edward chuckles at me.

"I know, but am I able?"

This time Edward frowns looking at his dad. "Yes, but someone needs to hand them to you and place them down for the next week or two."

I give him a nod as I hold my arms open.

"This is Charlie," Edward says as he places him in my arms. "Charles Edward Cullen," I say out loud making Edward kiss the top of my head.

"Yes, and this is Remy," Edward states.

"Remy Anthony Cullen," I say as I make room for him.

"I'll give you two … well four, some time together," Carlisle says softly.

"Thank you for everything you did when they were born," I tell him before he leaves the room.

"You are my daughter; it's a part of my job." He leans down kissing my head.

"The boys are so cute," I say to Edward as the door closes. "Have I missed so much with them already?"

"No," he says softly.

"My mom has fed them but says that you should still be able to breastfeed if that's what you want to do."

I give a little smile but stay looking at my boys. "I think I should express some milk, so that you and the girls get turns."

"That sound good, I would love to feed them, too."

I kiss the side of Edward's head making him look my way. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He shakes his head at me giving me a wink.

"Okay, Daddy's turn," I say trying to hide the pain I am feeling.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, after some pain medication."

"I'll get you some," he says pressing the button.

"I could have waited."

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asks as he walks in looking worried.

"Yes—" I say but Edward cuts me off.

"She's in pain."

"She would be, Edward, she had two major surgeries in one day."

Edward gives his father a displeased look.

"She's on pain medication that is being administered through her IV," Carlisle says.

"Will it affect my breast milk?" I quickly ask as he comes over to the machine I am hooked up to.

"There is a small chance, so for the first week after you no longer need medication, you will have to do what we refer to as pump and dump. The boys, however, are only being provided with breast milk. We have a milk bank, and the boys are doing well with it for now. You will be fine to feed the babies yourself as soon as we can help you feel well enough to do so," he says looking at the machine.

"She's due for another dose in an hour."

"But she's in pain now," Edward responds.

"Edward, come on it's an hour, let's not get upset over an hour, I can wait. I am more excited to see my girls at this point than be on more drugs."

Edward smiles gently. "They'll be here this afternoon, I promise."

 **~PP~**

I am sitting up a little and feel a bit better now that I have had more pain killers and a bite of food. The door opens and I smile as my girls run into the room, but seem to stop at my bed.

"Why aren't you getting up here on my bed?" I ask.

"We don't want to hurt you," Kassie says to me sounding worried.

"Get on the bed, it's okay," I tell them.

"Love," Edward says in a warning tone.

"I am fine, if I feel pain then I will say so, but they can sit on my bed."

He sighs but nods. "At the bottom though, so you don't bump anything that will cause more pain."

I give him a nod knowing he's just worried.

"How have you both been?" I ask feeling as if I haven't seen them in months.

"Good," they both say.

"Look," Cordie says showing me she has new tickets for the same show near Christmas.

"Wow, who gave you these?"

"The cast," she says showing me her program filled with all their signatures.

"That is an amazing thing for them to do. What about you, Kassie, how was your day at work with your dad?"

"It was great. I loved it and made him loads of money, too."

I look at Edward who is grinning as he nods his head.

"Knock, knock, sorry to interrupt you, but these two handsome little boys are missing you," Esme says as she and Carlisle walk in with the boys.

The next few hours go by with us taking several photos of the boys and girls together, and even one good shot of the six of us. When the girls leave at the end of the day I am wiped out and sore, but there is nothing I would change. This is my family and I know we will get past anything as long as we talk, love, respect, and above all else have fun, together.

* * *

 **A/N: So the boys are here, and the girls are happy. Things are really coming full circle. What are your thoughts? Anything special you would like to see in the Epilogue? We are planning to start it today and try our best to have it published very soon. We are sad to see this story coming to a close, but it is and has been enjoyable to write it for you all. We really appreciate the love and guidance we have gotten from our loyal followers, and several new readers. Thank you very much, and we will see you all soon with one last post to Parallel Parenting.**

 **Join us on Facebook at the group page TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction for news and info on coming stories and information.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you, everyone, for all your patience in waiting for this to post. This brings to close the 51st story we have written together. We have more planned, so don't worry. We will begin posting a new story within a month. You can find out more details on upcoming things sooner, by joining us on Facebook at the group TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.  
**

 **Huge thanks goes out to all the wonderful girls who have helped us with this story from the start: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Cordie POV**

 **Some years later**

I stare in the mirror at my outfit, letting out a soft huff. I feel rather unsure of this look.

"You look fine."

My eye glances to Kassie who's looking at me, through her mirror.

"Everything looks good on you," I mumble.

We still wear the same size clothes but thankfully, we're not exactly alike. She works out a lot, due to football training three days a week, and workouts, or swimming the other four days of the week. Her body is much sportier and toned than mine. Another big difference between the two of us is our hair. Our hair is still the same color, a cross between brown with red highlights, which Aunt Alice says is 'natural beauty personified.' But our lengths are completely different. My hair is about six inches longer and blunt cut while Kassie's is shorter with layers.

"And everything looks good on you, too, and you know it. Now tell me, are these nerves because you're giving the valedictory speech, or because of what you're wearing?"

I groan having forgotten for a few minutes that I am valedictorian, which means I will be addressing the entire class, teachers, parents and alumni. Kassie and I tied for valedictorian, but I was awarded the honor because my attendance record was one-hundred percent and Kassie's was ninety-seven percent. She came down with a nasty bout of the flu that wiped her out to the point of being hospitalized for two days. So, she had to settle for Salutatorian instead.

"Kassie, Cordie!" Remy yells as he runs into our room. "Charlie and I have made you two breakfast, are you guys coming?"

My eyes glance at Kassie who looks as equally worried as I am.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Eggs, pancakes, and bacon," he says sounding cheerful.

"Did Mom or Dad help you? "Kassie asks with a hopeful tone.

"No, we did it all on our own," he says with a screwed-up face.

"Ah, well, I for one am hungry, let's go," she says smiling at him. I know she loves them as much as I do, but I am scared of what awaits us in the kitchen.

I shake my head and follow her out. Kassie and our dad still have a similar appetite and she could eat anything including what our brother's may have cooked up. However, I still favor the eating habits of Mom.

We walk into the kitchen and see Remy dressed in the Chef's coat Mom and Dad bought him and Charlie. They both want to be chefs when they're older, and I hope for their sakes and that of the general public's that they get better at cooking. The good thing is that they are only ten and have a while to improve.

Charlie pulls out my seat and I sit down as he moves Kassie's chair out next.

"Coffee?" he asks sounding like our dad, he even has his grin.

I narrow my eyes a little. "You're not allowed to pour hot water."

"We're not allowed to use the stove without Mom, too, but that hasn't stopped us," Charlie retorts.

I raise my eyebrow and turn my head to the kitchen door, just as Mom walks through.

"What?" she says as I just stare at her open mouthed.

"Did you know they were cooking this morning?"

"Of course I did, but I had to leave the room to use the facilities. Besides, they're only using the skillet, and I supervised them."

"Yeah, and they've never burned anything, unlike someone else I know," Kassie chuckles as she looks at me.

"That was years ago," I huff remembering the horrid grilled cheese incident as they all laugh at me.

Remy places my breakfast in front of me and it does look pretty good. "Is this safe to eat?" I ask Mom as Kassie starts to devour what Charlie gave them.

"Yes," Mom and the boys say together.

"No fish in this, right?" I carry on.

"No, but you like fish," Charlie mutters.

"Yes, I do, but not mixed with scrambled eggs."

"I thought that omelet was okay," Kassie says as she looks at me, "and this is really good," she carries on pointing at a pancake.

"What have my two master chefs cooked up today?" Dad chuckles as he joins us.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast, but that's just for the girls," Charlie says making my dad's mouth drop open.

"What about me?"

"You're a big boy, get it yourself," Remy mocks in a tone that sounds a lot like Dad when we ask him to get us our things.

"Hey, watch your tone, young man," Dad warns him.

"We only made Cordie and Kassie breakfast, because it's their big day," Charlie mutters.

"Our breakfast is right here, don't worry," Mom chuckles as she places a fully cooked breakfast in front of Dad.

"Do I get any of that?" Kassie asks as she drools over Dad's big plate of food.

"Nope, this is all mine," Dad mutters as he stuffs a piece of bacon and eggs into his mouth. "Now, what is this big day you are talking about?" he asks as he looks around the table.

"The girls are graduating," Remy says slowly as if he thinks Dad has lost his mind.

"They are not!" Dad exclaims.

"Yes they are; aren't you?" Remy asks looking at Kassie and me. "Charlie and I are planning on using your room as our kitchen, and restaurant."

They are only ten, yet they seem to be ready to start their first business. For almost five years now, both have only talked about cooking and having a restaurant. I used to think it would pass—we all did—but over the years their passion for cooking has only grown stronger. They even make dinner at least once a week. Of course, they are supervised and hold to a menu Mom or Dad have to approve. Thankfully, they are slowly getting better at cooking, and no weird concoctions are allowed.

"Yes, we're graduating, but we still have a couple of months before we move out, so your new empire will have to wait," Kassie tells them as she points her fork in their direction.

"An empire? Isn't that a biscuit from Britain?" Remy replies with a cocky smile on his face.

"Not sure but I was referring to building a new business," Kassie huffs at him making me chuckle. She and Dad seem to be the ones that get into the most arguments with the boys.

"Well, the second you move out Mom's getting the decorators in to remodel the space for us and our new restaurant."

"I am?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, and we saved up all our money, too," Remy adds.

"You have, but for what you two have in mind, I don't think we have the room, nor the money you have saved will be enough to finance it."

"Come on, Mom," they both whine.

"Boys," Dad says using the tone to tell them to stop.

They both stop but their silent pouts are strong.

"Not fair ... they wanted us and they got us, and I am sure we cost more," Charlie says making both Kassie and I laugh.

"If we knew you wouldn't stay cute babies forever, we would never have asked for you."

"We're still cute," Remy says.

"Just a little, but that goes away somewhat every time you open your mouths," Kassie informs them.

"Enough all four of you," Mom states as she stands. "Boys, go and get changed as we'll be leaving soon."

They nod and walk out of the kitchen. I watch them leave, but can't help chuckle over how much they remind me of Kassie and I when we were the same age. She is and will always be my best friend. We share everything, and I know we'll always be there for each other. Even with that in mind, I am still worried that in August we'll be at college. We're going to Northwestern, and will only have a twenty-minute drive to get home, but I will still miss this place, miss the fighting, and the laughter.

"Princess," Dad says softly to me, making me smile that he still calls me that. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little green?"

"I'll be fine," I say knowing that even if she doesn't want to be up on the stage, if I need her, Kassie will be right by my side. "I was just thinking about when we leave for college how much I am going to miss this."

"You can live at home you know?" Dad says too quickly making me roll my eyes.

"You know I can't; Kassie is the first girl to get a full-ride scholarship on the men's football team. I want to be there to see the guys' faces when they see they have a girl on their team."

Dad clears his throat and looks at Kassie who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "More than likely it will be similar to how the boys at our school acted."

"Yeah, but you had Emmett then," Dad says still clearly worried that Kassie is doing a double major. She's getting a degree in Physical Education, which includes being on the Northwestern football team. She is also going to get a degree in Math, with a major in Finance. No matter how much she loves sports, and is one of the best at playing football, she still wants to join the family business and dabble in the stock market. Our home version of the stock market game became better after Dad developed a game board. He and Kassie are still earning far more money than the rest of us, but seeing how good Kassie is, I know it's her passion. Her love for math and the stock market runs deep, and she will be great. Even if she doesn't work for Dad, she will easily get a job when she graduates from college. I think Dad will have a hard time reigning in his temper if she works for someone other than him, though.

I am majoring in Art, History, and English. I still don't have a clear idea on what I want to do, but these are the subjects that I love the most.

 **~PP~**

I slowly get out of my dad's car and look around to see my peers are either getting out of their parents' cars, too, or heading into the school.

"You both will be fine," Mom says pulling Kassie in for a hug as dad hugs me, when he lets me go, my mom pulls me to her.

"I am so proud of you," she whispers in my ear making me smile. "Just take a deep breath and remember that you can look at your notes." I give her a nod and she winks. "We'll go and get our seats; you know where we will be."

As they leave, I let out a long breath.

"Can you believe it is our high school graduation already?" Kassie asks.

I nod, but then shake my head.

"It doesn't feel as if we've just been through eleven years here?"

"I know, it feels as if it was only yesterday that I started here and Mom was my teacher." I shake my head as I can still remember that first day. To say I was surprised to see Bella as my teacher and Kassie in Vicky's class is an understatement, but I was so happy. Dad and I had sort of met them a few days before. I was at Six Flags and had a great day. I had just finished getting changed when I heard my dad yelling. When I reached him, he had my mom's arm. Kassie was standing next to her and looked just like me. My dad seemed to shut down; he looked scared as he ran all the way back to his car with me in tow. As the days went on, I knew something had happened. Something more than this girl just looking like me. I so wanted to see her again, but didn't know how to go about it.

My first day at school, I was so worried that I wouldn't make any friends. It didn't help that Colton was also starting, but he was a grade above me. The day went so well, everyone asked Kassie and me if we were sisters. We, of course, at that time didn't know that we were, so we said 'no'. My dad arrived to pick me up and saw Bella, and things went downhill from there. I should say that he went nuts. Luckily for him, we girls and mom were more level headed and gave him a chance ... well after yelling at him she did.

I loved my dad and my life when it was just the two of us. Things were fine, but Kassie and my mom filled a gaping hole inside of me that I didn't even know was there. I also know that they both filled a big place in my dad's life. My brothers were just the icing on the cake.

"Girls?" I smile as I look at Uncle Emmett, "Are you two coming in?"

I nod at him as he loops Kassie in one arm and me in the other.

"I was seriously considering making it so you both failed, because I don't know how I'm going to cope without you here."

I giggle knowing that both Kassie and I enjoy helping out around the school. Uncle Emmett kisses us each on the cheek and lets us go, so we can take our seats.

The day starts and all too soon, I am called to the stage along with Kassie to be presented with the awards for the highest GPA; we tied at 4.738 and our SAT scores were also exactly the same. We both shake Emmett's hand and then stand off to the side, knowing my speech is next.

"Do you want me to stay up here with you?" Kassie asks with a warm smile.

"No, go sit down; give me something beautiful to look at."

She chuckles and nods leaving me alone on the stage.

I close my eyes, and take a few deep breaths as Emmett calls me up to the podium. I walk to him and he gives my shoulder a little squeeze before leaving me there. My eyes go right to Kassie who's still smiling warmly.

"I know that this is meant to be about us, about our going forward, but there is something I would like to say first, and I know that all of you will agree with me." I turn slightly looking at Emmett. "E-Man, you are so much more than our principal, or my and Kassie's adopted uncle. I know that I speak for all the graduating class, when I say how much you mean to us. We are all very lucky to have had you as our mentor, protector, and all around educational guide. Your door was always open, and there was nothing we couldn't come to you with." I take a deep breath. "Even when we did something wrong," I look at Kassie who shrugs but has a faint blush on her face. "It was always you that we were more upset about disappointing. I was never in trouble much, but I remember the bone-headed ideas Kassie and Colton would get us into. You always forgave us, told us it was in the past, and we should grow from our mistakes. You never made us feel stupid, or unimportant, and even when we did stupid things you still believed in us. Your passion is not just for us to achieve our academic education, but also in teaching us life skills. Skills that we leave here with today that will help us in every step of our future, both in furthering our education and employment. You were born to be a principal, and beyond that your compassion makes you the best. On behalf of this graduating class, I would like to thank you, for making mine and every one of my classmates' school life a better one. I walk to my mom who has brought the engraved plaque we had made for him to the side of the stage. "This is for you from the class of 2029!" Everyone cheers as Emmett stands up and takes our gift.

"I am going to kill Kassie and you for this one," he whispers in my ear, with a small sob.

"Love you, Uncle E-man," I quickly reply.

"Love you, too."

"Now, on to us," I say returning to the microphone. "I have thought about my speech and how I could give you one that was inspirational and would make you leave here with the tools that you ... we all will need for our futures. I couldn't think of any words, but I do have memories I want to remind you of. I remember how we all banded together and practiced our hearts out singing our songs. How we kept it a secret until the night we—you all showed up at my home to sing to my mom who was still hurt after our car accident. I remember how we gave her hope and cheered her on as she started to drive again. How we all raised thousands of dollars for Bill's family, when his mom had cancer. When we all looked after Amy after her father died while serving our country. We have done many things, and not just helping each other. With E-man, and our teachers' guidance, we brought joy on a monthly basis to many of the local care centers, hospice centers, and assisted living centers." I smile brightly. "I can still remember when Frank glued more glitter to himself than on the cards we were making. We also shared our sorrow when one of the people we were helping passed away.

"We've always been there for one another, and we know that we don't always have to like or be best friends with everyone, but we do have to respect each other, for who we are. These are the tools we need to take with us and remember. We need to keep what we have learned in our hearts and use that knowledge in our futures. Not just to look after the people who follow us to our choice of college, but also to the new people we meet, who may not have had the wonderful teachers, and E-man, like we had.

"Each of us has everyone else's number and I for one will always be there for each of you. All you have to do is give me, or my sister a call, and we will lend an ear. No matter how far you travel, we will always be a family, and I wish each and every one of you much success in the next chapter of your life. Remember, this is not the end, but the beginning of another chapter in each of our stories called 'life'."

Everyone stands and cheers. "Good luck Class of 2029," I say throwing my hat into the air.

I make my way off the stage going straight to Kassie.

"You did great," she says as she hugs me.

 **~PP~**

The weeks after our graduation have passed and we are now standing outside of our dorm. We're taking Summer classes, because Kassie has to be here early for training camp.

"I'll get a cart," Charlie yells as he runs with Remy on his heels.

"Think they are sad that we're leaving?" Kassie snorts.

"You both know they'll miss you loads. They're just trying to help," Mom says with a smile making Kassie and I roll our eyes.

The next two hours go by with unloading our two cars and getting everything up and unpacked into the room that Kassie and I are sharing.

"You two be good, and enjoy the gift Cordie and I have left you," Kassie says as we hug Charlie and Remy.

"No, you two be good," they say in unison with a smile.

We turn looking at our parents who hug each other as they smile at us. "You two remember not to work too hard all the time, and to share the car!" Dad says as he hands us the keys to the Volvo.

"You're leaving us a car?" I gush.

"Nah, just the keys," Kassie mocks making me hit her arm.

"Hey," Mom says pointing a finger. "Yes, we're leaving the car. You'll both need it to come home, do laundry and visit. We're also leaving you with a gas card, and an iPass. Don't forget you have the number for Rose's shop if you have car trouble. Just remember to always drive safely, and no drinking or texting and driving either."

"We know," Kassie says with a roll of her eyes. "Not to mention, you know that Cordie had the top score in the advanced car lessons you made us take."

"You would have beaten me if you hadn't driven so fast!" I mutter back as Kassie just shrugs.

"There is a can of mace for each of you," Dad says as he moves the talk on. "Remember that I am only a call away. I don't care who it is or how powerful they think they are, you call me if anyone messes with either of you." His eyes seem to stay more on Kassie, and I know he's worried about how the football team will take to her being on the team. For a few years now they have opened it for girls to audition as walk-ons, but none have been good enough. Kassie was also selected by the coaches, and given a full-ride scholarship, which Dad worries will cause a few disgruntled players. Kassie is also the first female who will be playing a position other than the kicker.

"They'll be fine, Dad, I'm just one of the boys to my old team, and I am sure it will not take long to become one of the guys again."

My dad just hums.

"I'll make sure you are kept up-to-date," I tell him.

Dad nods at me and hugs each of us as does Mom.

"We love you," they tell us.

"Love you, too," Kassie and I both reply with a sob.

We walk them back down to their car and wave them off.

"Come on, Sis, let's have a look around and see if there are any cute guys," Kassie says with a wiggle of her brows.

"Guys aren't my thing," I say.

"Fine … guys for me, girls for you," Kassie says with a laugh.

I didn't have any great coming-out party or even a sit-down to tell my family. They all just know that I prefer females. We loop arms and walk around the college grounds. We're not taking anything in, but we giggle and talk as we meet and greet several of our fellow students.

Both Kassie and I are up early as I head to English, and she heads off to meet the football team.

"Let me know how it goes; I'll text you back as soon as I can," I tell her, hoping that she doesn't get into a fight on the first day of practice.

"We'll meet for lunch, and I'll be fine," she says with a wink.

I wait and watch her go wishing I could be with her, but I know deep down she is quick to put anyone in their place if they mess with her.

I let out a breath heading to my own class. I walk into the hall and take a seat near the front. All too soon the place is filled with many more students than what I thought there would be for a summer course.

"Hi," someone says as they sit next to me. "I'm Beth."

"Hi, Beth, I'm Cordie," I reply.

My eyes flicker to the front and I see a woman standing there. She must have felt my stare as she looks my way. Her eyes only stay on mine for a few seconds before moving away.

"I didn't think there would be so many people here," Beth says making me turn to her.

"I know; there seems to be loads more than there was at my school. I just hope that I am able to keep up."

"There should be a study group. The woman at the front is the TA and she should be handing out the details." I just look at Beth who smirks. "My brother goes here, too, she … Marissa and my brother, Matt, are friends."

I smile and nod at her.

"Are you signing up?" I ask, and Beth nods. "Then I think I will, too."

Beth and I stop talking as the professor walks in. The two hours pass with Professor Drek talking endlessly about what he expects from each of us, and about what we should expect from this course. We have also been given a list of books that we'll need for the year. Thankfully, I already have them all and brought with me, which make things a little easier.

"I need to head to the bookstore," Beth states.

"I have a few extra copies of the books he mentioned that we need, so I can lend them to you if you'd like."

Beth just looks at me.

"I enjoy reading, so I've already read the whole list of books. My favorite ones are paperback copies as well as e-book files. Either way, I should be able to send or give you copies of our entire reading list, or loan you a paperback."

"I have most, too, there were only two that I haven't gotten so if you can lend me those that would be great, and help me save a little money."

Beth and I exchange numbers before I leave the classroom and look at my text message from Kassie.

 **Kassie POV**

I make my way into the gym looking around at the other players that are here. I stand back watching them talk and interact with each other. "Right team, let's get this meet and greet over with," the coach yells. "I want everyone to step forward, say their name and how long they have been on the team, and then their position."

"I am Matthew Brown; you all can call me Matt. I have been on the team for three years, and I am team captain and play center."

I look at Matt and feel my mouth drop open a little. He is around my dad's height making him six foot three, his body is toned and he has a few tattoos. His raven black hair and blue eyes have me feeling dreamy. I shake myself out of my reverie as I listen to the rest of the team step forward. I go last, at the coach's idea, and the silence is deafening when I start to speak.

"I am Kassandra Cullen, but you can call me Kassie. This is my first year. I am a running back, and have also played wide receiver. For those of you who are shocked into a stupor, or aren't very smart, let me save you the time to answer the diatribe of questions that will soon be asked. Yes, I am a girl. Yes, I earned my place on this team just like you. Yes, I have always played with the guys. Yes, I'm the Kassie Cullen who went all state in high school all four years, scoring seventy-four career touchdowns, totaling 444 points. I had 5,300 rushing yards in high school. Yes, I am good. Finally, no, this is not a joke, nor are you being punked, and I will gladly show you just how well I can play."

All the team just looks at me but Matt snorts. I look at him and raise my brow.

"We'll see just how good you are, soon enough. Just so we're clear, I don't care if you are a girl or boy, it's the game I am here for, and I respect all my teammates."

I give him a nod and look to the coach as he gives us the rundown for what we are doing next.

We gear up and hit the field. As we run around, I fall in the dead center of the group. We do drills, and I can see that some of the guys are amazed by how graceful, yet fast I am. The best part is when we start scrimmaging. I am put on the side with Matt, and as much as I would like to be on the opposing team, to show him up, I also play offense.

Brian, our quarterback, calls out the play, and when the ball snaps, it's a flea flicker. I run down the inside of the field. I have Paul on my tail, but he can't catch me. I dash left, and duck, bolting to the right. I am wide open and the pass lands right in my hands. I cross the goal line and not one player has been able to keep up with me. The guys watch in awe as the coaches pat each other on the back. Clearly, they know I will be a force to be reckoned with.

We return to the huddle and run several more scrimmage plays. I get the ball several more times, and even the fastest guys have a hard time catching me. I end up tackled a few times, but I learned long ago how to keep the impact minimal. I am glad to see they are not pussy footing around with me, just because I am a girl.

"You run faster than anyone I've ever seen. What was that dash move you made out there?"

"Well, my Uncle E-man loves the Bears, and we watched a lot of old clips of games. His favorite player was Walter Payton, so he always worked with me to help develop the skills 'Sweetness' always used. I learned a lot of my running skills by playing soccer when I was younger, but I fell in love with football, and here I am."

Matt grins at me and tilts his head. "I run in the mornings, how about you tag along?"

I hold back my squeal, and just give him a cocky smile. "As long as you can keep up with me, then sure."

Matt chuckles as his eyes seem to run over me "Okay, Cullen, see you outside the dorm, tomorrow at six a.m., don't be late." He gives me a wave as he walks away and I let out a soft breath. I get back to the changing room, and unlock my locker; I take out my towel and shampoo and cell. I walk to the shower and place everything down, and turn on the shower. As I wait for it to heat up, I send Cordie a text.

Training went well, sadly no drama. I did meet a cute boy, Matt … I think I am in love, he is a male god, so handsome. Talk more at lunch xxKxx~

I turn on my music and then strip and step under the shower.

 **~PP~**

I am sitting at a table near the middle of the hall, my eyes focused on the door waiting for Cordie. She walks through the door, talking to a girl. I stand giving her a wave so she knows where I am.

"Hi, I'm Beth," the girl with Cordie says as she offers me her hand.

Shaking her hand, I smile. "Hi, I'm Kassie."

As she and Beth sit down, I glance at what Cordie has on her plate. "You know you should just become a Vegan?" I huff, still not understanding how both she and mom don't like meat.

"I still enjoy fish and chicken," she says.

"But you only have one piece of each once a freaking month."

Cordie rolls her eyes. "So what! Do you want me to eat meat? Wouldn't you miss eating the extra bacon, and steak that I don't eat?"

I smile. "You do make a good point, but just make sure you eat healthy!" I carry on looking at the plate of salad she has that wouldn't even fill a bunny.

"I'll eat fish at dinner, okay?"

"I was thinking we could have pizza," I say.

"Oh yeah, I'll skip fish and have a veggie pizza."

"One slice will have chicken on it, too, and you have a deal."

We shake hands on it and giggle.

"Was that you two fighting?" Beth asks and I shake my head her.

"Naw, our fights end with rock, paper, and scissors."

"Why?"

"It's the fairest way to end a disagreement, and I normally win." I smile.

"Still say you're cheating with that, I just have to work out how."

"No, I don't cheat; I am just that good."

I turn looking at Beth "So? What class do you take with Cordie?"

"I am an English major."

I nod at her. "How do you like it here?" I ask with a smile.

"It's okay so far. My stepmother attended this college and my brother is currently here, too."

"Oh. Twins?" I ask but she shakes her head at me.

"No, he is a little older, and is the captain of the football team," she says pointing at my team-issued t-shirt.

"Matt?" I ask with surprise. Matt is very white and Beth, well, she's not.

"His mother married my father when I was six."

"Oh," I say with a smile feeling guilty that she saw the surprise on my face. "Sorry, just …"

She shakes her head with a chuckle. "Don't worry you're not the first person to be shocked, nor will you be the last. But I have to say our twin sisters take everyone by surprise more than we do."

I just look at her and smile as she carries on talking.

"They are ten. Kelly is the same color as I am, with dark eyes, and dark hair. Then there's Katie, who ironically has a pale complexion, blonde hair, and blue eyes." Beth takes out a photo showing me her whole family.

"Your family looks great," I tell her handing my sister the photo.

"They look exactly alike, other than their complexion, hair, and eyes," she says as she hands back the photo to Beth.

"They do; they have their differences but are more alike personality wise than you can imagine."

 **~PP~**

I pant as I stop running. "See you later, Cullen," Matt says as he slaps my back. I give him a little smile not that he sees it.

I let out a breath. The first month has passed and my team now sees me as one of the guys, which is good, but on other hand, bad. My feelings for Matt have strengthened more as I've gotten to know him better. But he just sees me as one of the guys. He even jokes about women when I am around. The sad thing is that I have no idea how to make him notice me, or find out if he is even a little interested in me. Cordie isn't much help as she's into girls. As for my mother, well, she has never had to try to get a guy to like her, which leaves me with only one choice of who to talk to.

I quickly get washed and sit in my dorm with my cell. I let out a breath feeling a little embarrassed as I wait for my call to be answered.

"Kassie," I hear the worry but happiness in his voice.

"Hi, Teddy," I say and hear him gulp. I stopped calling him Teddy when I began calling him Dad, but every now and then I go back to Teddy; when I need him more as a friend than as a father.

"What's up, CeeCee?"

"You remember when I was younger and how good I was at getting rid of guys for Mom?"

"Yeah, that always made me smile," he says with a chuckle.

I shake my head because even after they were married, my mom was still hit on much to my father's dismay; especially since Mom was always so kind and soft as she tried to deter anyone who showed interest in her.

"Well ..." I stop and close my eyes. "How do I get a guy to stick around ... to like me?"

"You like someone?" he asks right away with panic in his voice.

"I do, but I don't think he sees me that way. Not as a girl anyway." I start to play with the fringe on my bedspread. "I really like him. He's smart, kind, funny—he makes me laugh all the time. But ... how do I get him to see me as a girl who he could date?"

"Does he laugh at your jokes?"

"Yeah, always," I smile knowing that most people think my jokes are lame, but Matt always smiles at me.

"Does he make excuses to talk to you?"

I frown. "No."

I hear him sigh. "Kassie, does he appear where you are even when he's not meant to be there? Walk you to class, that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, but only when he has spare time, and normally we talk strategy for our next game."

"Does he talk to girls in front of you?"

"No, but he tries out his lame ass chat-up lines on me. He even cooked me dinner one time to find out if it would pass as date worthy. He asked me a few times about what I thought of some girls when were out. You know if she's the kind of girl who wants to date or one that's just after a one-nighter, that sort of thing."

This time, my dad outright laughs. "Kassie, honey, I think it's safe to say he likes you. He may be just as scared as you are."

"What?"

"Kassie, why don't you ask him to go out to dinner? Laugh at his jokes, give him the green light to ask you out."

"How do I do that? I mean, how did it work for you and Mom?"

"We just fell for each other, and, of course, our games helped us along. Just give him a clear signal that you would say yes if he asked you out. And, baby girl, if he doesn't see you for the bright, beautiful young woman you are, then he is a fool. You and Cordie are both amazing young women."

I nod a little. "Thanks for the chat, Teddy, Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, and let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

Feeling more confident, I walk out of my dorm room and head for Matt's. I get there in no time and tap on his door.

"Hi," he says with a smile. "I was just coming to see you. I thought we could run a few plays?"

I nod a bit and then shake my head. "Look, Matt, I was wondering if you´d like to have dinner with me?"

He grins nodding at me. "The winner pays?"

I tilt my head at him. "I should pay as a rule as I am the one asking you out on a date."

Matt's eyes go wide as he looks at me.

Losing my confidence a little, I chuckle. "I just—"

"Kassie, I am not sure that's a good idea," Matt says sadly cutting me off. "I really fucking like you and would love to date you, but my past—"

"We all have a past," I reply quickly cutting him off.

Matt pulls at his hair and then pulls me in to his room. He motions for me to sit, so I do.

"I hurt Colton, and broke his nose if I remember correctly, didn't I?"

"You did? When? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He probably doesn't know it was me."

"What … I don't understand. What?"

"I also hurt Cordie and you," he says.

I shake my head knowing he's wrong. He's never hurt Cordie and if he had, she would've told me right away.

"No—" before I can say anything else he's talking again.

"This was years ago, Kassie, back when my name was Johnny."

"Johnny?" I repeat the name which is somewhat familiar.

"Buckley ... We went to school together. I hurt and bullied you, Cordie, Colton, and a few other kids before Emmett threw me out of school."

I feel my face pale, but the sadness in his voice makes me cover his hand.

"I think I remember you now, your father was a lawyer?"

"Yeah, he did some things to your parents, but I am not sure what. I was removed from his care and placed with my birth mom. After a lot of therapy, my mom changed my name giving me a fresh start in life. I knew who you were; I just didn't expect to fall for you. I know that you could never forgive me—"

I cut him off my placing a soft kiss on the side of his face.

"You were very young."

He shakes his head. "Doesn't change the fact that I hurt you and a lot of other people. I have also kept this information from you; I just didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"You haven't," I tell him honestly.

Matt sighs a little. "My dad was cruel, and he would beat me. He told me time and time again that my mom was taken away because she was an alcoholic. I had heard people say that Colton's mom was one, and I was angry that she was able to stay with him, when my mom couldn't stay with me. The more hurtful my dad was to me, the angrier I became. Then you arrived and made so many friends without trying. I didn't have anyone. I was blamed for everything. Mostly, it was my fault, but not always. I just became so angry, and I couldn't deal with it. I had to let it out and well—"

The next few hours pass with Matt telling me about his life with his dad. It was so heartbreaking to hear what he had gone through and it even made me feel a little guilty that maybe if we had been a little nicer we could have helped him. Matt just laughs shaking his head telling me not to blame myself for his misdeeds, and that he needed to be taken from his dad. He also feels he has to deal with all the consequences of his actions. Moving to live with his mom in the end was the saving light in his life.

Matt swallows as he looks at me "How about you or we tell Cordie and Colton who I am, and if they're okay with it, then we can go on a date?"

I frown a little worrying why it would be up to them if I date the guy I like.

"I hurt them, and they may not be happy about my being here. I don't want to come between you and your family. Hell, your mom and dad will more than likely forbid us from dating, so maybe we should just forget it," he states.

"No they will all be fine, you were a child."

 **~PP~**

I called Colton and Cordie asking both of them to meet me at the local pizza place. Matt walks in with me and lets out a breath seeing that both are here and chatting away.

"Hey ya," I say as I sit. Cordie sees our joined hands and smiles at me.

"Hi," she giggles clearly happy for me.

"Matt has something he wants to tell you both," I say in a shaky voice.

"I know you both, we all went to school together for a short time," Matt says shakily. "You knew me then as Johnny Buckley."

Both Cordie and Colton just look at him. When they come out of their shock, Matt tells them how sorry he is. And gives them only a little information about why he acted like he had, and thankfully they both forgive him.

"So?" he says as we stand outside my dorm that evening. "We are going on a date on Monday if everything goes well with your parents this weekend?" I nod at him but he starts to look a bit panicked. "Maybe I should meet them and tell them who I am."

"You already met them last weekend at our pre-season exhibition game. They will know who I am talking about."

"I know, but that was as your team captain not your boyfriend."

I shake my head at him. "It'll be okay. Besides, they will be at our first home game, too."

He just chuckles out nervously. "Or maybe I'll be hurt during the game and that way no one can talk to me."

I slap his arm giving him the 'I-am-not-amused' face. "That's not funny," I hiss.

"Just a little worried, but I care about you, so I will brave whatever treatment they give me." Matt moves towards me, kissing my lips softly, which sets my insides fluttering, and feeling warm.

"See you when you get back," he says, clearly feeling as lost in the kiss we shared as I am.

I watch him leave before letting out a breath.

"Are you really okay with this?" I ask as I turn to see Cordie sitting on her bed.

"Yes," Cordie says. "He was young, and I barely remember him."

I nod knowing that it was more his father that came to mind than him.

"How bad was his childhood?"

I just look at Cordie.

"I only ask because his sister Beth has said it was not great."

I simply nod at her feeling a little choked up over the thought of the things he endured at the hands of his father.

"It was really bad," I sob making her pull me to her.

 **~PP~**

Cordie and I arrive home with our parents, yet again waiting outside for us.

"Hi," they say together.

"Can we talk at some point, soon?" I ask feeling nervous.

I watch as they look at each other and then to me. "Charlie, Remy, come on, let's go to the park," Cordie yells making them both appear right in front of her. She gives me a wink and walks off with the boys in tow.

Dad and Mom walk me to their office. As we sit down, I can see the worry in their faces. "Has something happened?" Mom asks as soon as I sit down.

"No. Do you remember Johnny?" I ask.

My dad shakes his head and my mom tilts hers. "Buckley?" she asks.

I nod smiling at her.

"That little shit is not at your college is he?" Dad yells now clearly remembering him.

"Dad!" I say as my mom slaps his arm. "He was a child."

"Yeah, but now he's an adult," he retorts.

Mom again hits his arm giving him her 'don't push it' look.

"He is at our college; in fact you've both met him."

Dad just looks at me.

"He's on my football team, his name is now Matt."

"Matt? Is this the same Matt, the cute guy you like?" Dad asks sounding more worried.

"Yes, but, Dad, he's different. He never had a chance to be anything but what he was back then. The things ... what his biological father did to him," I shake my head as mom hugs me closer to her.

"I'm not sure about this. He was not a nice young man," Dad says.

"He was a child, Dad, an abused, hurt, and angry child."

Dad nods a little and lets out a breath. "If he hurts you ..."

"He won't."

"Fine," he says getting up and walking out. His actions tell me he's clearly not happy.

"Give your dad time," Mom says softly.

"He really has changed, Mom."

"I know he has."

I frown looking at her.

"Don't worry. Why don't you go and meet up with the others at the park? Your brothers have missed you girls so much."

"Okay, love you, Mom."

"Love you, too."

 **~PP~**

The weekend seems to go by slowly, with Dad seemingly staying in his own mind.

Cordie and I head to the car, and just before I get in dad pulls me to him. "I'm sorry, baby girl; Emmett told me that Matt has stayed out of trouble since the sixth grade. It appears that he is a different boy. But you are my baby girl. I love you, and I think I'm still angrier at his father, who by the way, I was never able to give a taste of his own medicine to for what he did. As long as you are happy and he treats you right, dating him is fine by me."

I smile happy that he's on our side. "Thanks, Dad, I love you."

"But ..." he says and I pull back looking at him, "that doesn't mean I can't have a father to a 'guy who is dating my daughter' talk with him next weekend when we come to your game."

"Just keep it light, not like what you did at the pre-season game," I tell him.

"Yeah, and it is odd that they're still more afraid of you than they are of me."

"That's the way it should be, Dad."

He lets me go and hugs my sister. We leave to head back to college, with me knowing that everything is going to be okay.

 **Cordie point of view**

 **Four years later.**

I am standing here looking at my sister who's in her wedding dress.

"You look amazing," I tell her. "Matt will not believe his eyes," I carry on.

"Yeah, same with Beth," Kassie giggles as she winks at me.

I can feel the heat leave my face, and I blink at her. "How did you know?" I ask.

"You and Beth are not as discreet as you think you are," she answers.

Making me just gape at her. Beth and I have been friends for four years and us becoming more started when we were helping to plan Kassie´s and Matt's wedding. It was an easy transition for us to go from friends to more. Neither of us wanted to dampen the wedding, so we kept our new relationship to ourselves, in case things didn't work out. The last few months have been interesting to say the least, but I thought it was still between just the two of us.

"Matt and I are happy for the both of you," Kassie tells me with a smile.

I pull her to me and hug her. "She asked me to marry her," I whisper still feeling excited but unsure about it.

"That's great, Cordie," Kassie gushes.

"It's only been five months."

"You two have been glued to each other for the past four years," she retorts.

"What if doesn't work out? I want kids, she wants to travel."

"Travel for a few months, then have all the babies you want," she shrugs.

I just chuckle at her. "We've never been apart since we met. I will miss you."

"I know, and I'll miss you, too, but you need this, and you love her. I'll be just at the other end of the phone."

"I'm scared," I tell her.

"Me, too," she replies.

I chuckle hugging her closer.

"So, are you saying yes?"

I nod making her squeal.

"You can be such a girl," I say, knowing how much it will make her smile.

"Can I tell Matt?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am going to tell her 'yes' before she walks with me down the aisle."

"Good," Kassie smiles winking at me. "Well, let's get Dad and maybe we should wait until tomorrow to tell him?"

This time I let out a belly laugh. "Yeah, but thankfully he loves Matt and Beth like his own."

Kassie nods at me with a smile. I know she's grateful that Dad and Mom were there the day that Matt's dad turned up. It was a surprise to see him yelling at his son, a son he hadn't seen in over twelve years. When he started hitting him, and Matt just took it, our dad was over there in a flash. He knocked Mr. Buckley out with a single punch and then spent the next few days telling Matt that he was not and would not ever be his father. I've never been as proud of my dad as I was that day. It also showed me how much a loving family can make a difference in anyone's life. I know that my future kids will have challenges in having two moms but I also know that I have a strong family that will love us for life. We will live a full happy life, and we will have the support we will need to meet and deal with anything we encounter.

* * *

 **A/N: So be sure to let us know what you think of the ending. Did we do this story justice? Did you like the glimpse into the future for the girls? As noted above, we will be posting a new story, but it will likely be a month before we have enough ready to start posting. Thank you, for joining us on this journey, we appreciate all the love you've given us. Nikky & Kasi aka WeeKittyAndTAT**


End file.
